Solsticio
by Loreley25
Summary: ¿como un sentimiento que nace de un mismo ser y tiene un mismo nombre, es tan diferente?, creí que mi alma tenía un solo dueño y que aquel sentimiento llamado amor había muerto el día que terminó Edward conmigo... mas equivocada no podía estar
1. Prefacio

**Con este fic no pretendo lucrar con la saga que escribió STEPHENIE MEYER... este fic tiene como finalidad entretener y mostrar a la gente las locas ideas que tengo en mente... LA PROPIETARIA DE ESTA SAGA ES Y SERÁ STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**PREFACIO**

Sangre, solo eso podía oler, el dulce sabor de la sangre… pero solo es una la que me seduce, la que le canta a mis sentidos… ¿quién es el poseedor de este dulce aroma que me intoxica, me excita y me hace adicta a este sabor que resbala en este momento por mi lengua, calma el fuego de mi garganta y me hace desear mas y mas por ella...?, tenía que ser Edward, el único dueño de mi ser, de mi corazón y de mi alma… si el no estaba a mi lado, simplemente nada tenía sentido, ni mi preciosa humanidad que el tanto cuidaba, ni mi alma, la cual carecía de valor sin la presencia de él… yo no puedo existir sin el a mi lado…¿entonces porque mis manos sentían un fuerte calor emanando del cuerpo que se hallaba bajo el mío?... era la temperatura equivocada, tenía que ser hielo lo que se hallara bajo mi cuerpo, no fuego… no este fuego que me abrazaba, me acariciaba, me curaba heridas que desconocía cuando habían sido originadas, y hacían renacer una Bella diferente que tenía como base exactamente lo mismo que la vieja Bella… ¿cómo algo que nace de un mismo ser puede ser diferente y llevar el mismo nombre?... solo así explicaba esta necesidad de abrazar más el fuego bajo mis manos, de llenar mi ser de la sangre que bebía en este momento... de llenar mis pulmones de este aroma a madera y canela que me hacían sentir viva… la cual era una necesidad tan grande como la de respirar… ¿acaso era así como se sentía Edward cada que percibía el olor de mi sangre?... yo sabía que jamás podría vivir sin este ser que se hallaba justo debajo mío… incluso mi propio cuerpo me estorbaba… mi alma y la de esta persona deseaban tocarse, hacerse una mas allá de un acto carnal… era una sensación nueva y poderosa… desconocida pero a la vez muy familiar… diferente

No hizo falta que abriera los ojos para saber que Edward no estaría bajo mis brazos, y que las manos que acariciaban mi espalda en esos momentos no eran las suyas, sino la de otra persona completamente opuesta a el… Edward era la noche, mientras que este calor que me envolvía era el día… mi sol… abrí los ojos topándome con un enorme lobo color rojizo, sorpresivamente no tenía miedo de el… sus ojos me resultaron muy familiares, mis manos en automático se afianzaron del largo pelo de su cuello mientras el hocico del animal se pegaba contra mi cuello escuchando un ligero ronquido que parecía ser originado de su garganta… era un sonido bastante relajante que me indicaba que el lobo frente a mi intentaba tranquilizarme… el silencio del lugar se quebrantó cuando los gruñidos de los lobos y vampiros que nos rodeaban llenaron por completo el lugar… gire mi rostro para ver solamente entre la oscuridad ojos color carmesí observándome fijamente… yo era el objetivo… y todos morirían por causa mía.

**_notas de la autora_**

**_Diganme, ¿que les pareció el prefacio?... como creen que pinte hasta ahora esta historia, por favor dejen sus reviews y no olviden visitar mi espacio es deviantart_**


	2. Capitulo 1

**NO PRETENDO LUCRAR CON LA SAGA DE TWILIGHT, LA CREADORA ES STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Solsticio Capitulo 1**

_Necesito pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo si no es demasiado, no hagas nada desesperado o estúpido… Será como si nunca hubiese existido… _*

El tiempo dejo de seguir su transcurso normal mientras corría y me adentraba en el oscuro bosque de Forks, gritando lo más fuerte que podía el nombre de _Edward_, o _Alice _sin cesar, ignorando el dolor punzante de mi garganta cada que pronunciaba sus nombres… no, cada que pensaba en ellos, un dolor más fuerte que el de mi garganta se había establecido en la superficie de mi cuerpo y en lo más profundo de mi corazón… todo mi ser dolía al pensar en ellos, y mientras recorría a tropezones la tierra húmeda, esquivando lo mejor que podían mis torpes pies las largas raíces de los árboles, y mis manos evadían las ramas filosas de la maleza que me rodeaba, comenzaba a preguntarme si de verdad aquellos seres mucho más hermosos que un Dios seguramente, habrían existido, o quizás todo lo que creí haber vivido, tanto bueno como malo, habría sido producto del más hermoso sueño de mi vida, ¡pero no!, _Isabella Swan, no eres tan creativa como para haber creado al hombre más perfecto que ha pisado jamás este planeta… _el existió, la prueba irrefutable de su existencia era el dolor insoportable que quemaba mi pecho, me asfixiaba y no podía respirar profundamente sin sentir que algo me hacía perder el aire durante el proceso.

Durante un momento mi mente y mi cuerpo se desconectaron el uno del otro, no sabía como mis pies seguían en movimiento, hacia un rumbo que desconocía, pero al cual quería llegar a como diera lugar, pero pese a mi obstinación sabía que jamás volvería a ver a los Cullen y que la hermosa mansión en la que compartí hermosos momentos con cada miembro de la que creía era mi familia, se había esfumado tan velozmente como ellos, y como una televisión que comienza a recuperar la señal después de una fuerte descarga eléctrica, mi cuerpo y mente comenzaron a recuperar el sentido… el dolor de heridas en mi rostro, mis manos y mis piernas habían comenzado a hacerse presentes mientras el ardor característico, al cual realmente estaba acostumbrada gracias a mi torpeza, me hicieron regresar a la realidad poco a poco, en ese momento, mientras mis pies seguían llevándome hacia ningún lado realmente, me di cuenta que toda yo estaba empapada, mis dientes tiritaban por lo heladas que estaban mis ropas y gruesas gotas de lluvia mezcladas con lo que parecían ser yagas heladas, se estrellaban contra mi rostro, así como el viento gélido que azotaba a diestra y siniestra sin parar, entumiendo aun más mis músculos, siendo cada vez más difícil caminar… pero este temporal no iba a detenerme… nada podría hacerlo, tenia que seguir, quizás si continuaba mi recorrido, Alice me vería en sus visiones y vendría por mi para ayudarme como siempre lo había hecho en el pasado… pero fue en ese momento en el que me percate también de un ruido molesto, el cual provocaba que la poca concentración que tenía fuera cada vez interrumpida por ese murmullo que se escuchaba en la lejanía, así que poniendo un poco de atención, caí en la cuenta que ese murmullo que se escuchaba no era otra más que yo misma gritando aún por Edward y Alice.

La lluvia me impedía seguir con mi objetivo, pese a mi obstinación en continuar, el viento me arrastraba con demasiada fuerza sin tener yo la necesidad de mover los pies, no entendía que pasaba, pero mi mente comenzó a hacer jugadas extrañas, relacionando el frío que me rodeaba, con los brazos gélidos que todas las noches me cobijaban y protegían, así que el miedo que comenzaba a sentir al verme arrastrada por el viento y la lluvia, se convirtió en adoración enfermiza por ese temporal, deseando por todos los medios que no se detuviera, que siguiera abrazándome con fuerza, que continuara recordándome segundo a segundo a aquel que por primera vez hizo algo lógico en toda su existencia, darse cuenta que yo era una insignificante humana que nada le podría ofrecer. Me había hecho prometerle que no haría nada estupido, pero en esos momentos de dolor, angustia, cierta locura y desesperación, mi mente no estaba en el mejor momento para realizar ninguna clase de juicios en cuanto a mis actos, quizás otro día con mas calma… ¿habría otro día más en mi vida?... ¿acaso la vida existía sin él en ella?, la respuesta era muy sencilla, NO, él era mi vida, simplemente era todo lo que conformaba en su totalidad la existencia de Isabella Marie Swan… definitivamente sin Edward yo no podía existir… aunque él sin mi, obviamente, podría seguir existiendo sin problemas. De pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, al tiempo que algo caliente comenzaba a abrazar mi nuca, ¡NOOO!, y mientras me sumía en la oscuridad, estrellándome contra el lodo, odiaba a aquel calor que me había arrancado la maravillosa sensación de sentirme nuevamente en sus gélidos brazos, diciéndome que seguramente a partir de ese momento, jamás volvería a preferir el calor por encima del frío.

_Ti… ti… ti… ti… sonido molesto… ¿de donde proviene?, ¿por qué estoy rodeada de oscuridad?, debajo de mi, encima y a los lados no hay nada, sólo un basto y a la vez estrecho sendero oscuro, sin principio ni final, pero a la vez siento que estoy siendo succionada hacia la nada…¿qué es lo que impide que me succione en su totalidad?, ¿dónde está mi corazón?, no lo encuentro, ni mis brazos, ni mis pies… nada… parecía ser un rompecabezas que nadie se había detenido a armar… pero en mi caso sabía que algún día estuve armada y alguien llegó a desarmarme en un par de segundos, ¿quién me había desarmado?, ¿quien era yo?... mi nombre es… mi nombre es… Isabella Marie Swan… es verdad, nunca me agradó mi nombre, demasiado largo, era mejor reducirlo a Bella, a mi mama le gusta y creo que a todos les gustaba mas llamarme así…mi mamá dice que todas mis decisiones siempre serán las más acertadas, que tenía una hija que nació con 35 años de edad, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a creer que ella estaba en un error…¿cómo se llama mi mama?, Renée, es verdad… es Renée Dwyer, mi padre es Charles Swan… Charlie… ¿por qué me estaba empeñando en recordar cuando lo que deseo es olvidar?, es curioso saber que esta agonía y dolor que me matan por alguna razón que no recuerdo, me hace sentir algo parecido a la felicidad… ¿por qué será?... no hagas nada desesperado o estupido… ¿quien es el dueño de esa voz tan hermosa?..., porqué me pide no hacer nada estupido… ¿acaso lo hice?, no se nada, quizás no deseo saberlo… no deseo recordarlo, pero a la vez se que ese algo que no deseo recordar es lo que me impide ser absorbida en su totalidad… que egoísta eres Bells… esa voz es diferente, es ronca y profunda… pero tiene el mismo toque angustiado que la voz aterciopelada de hace un momento… necesito que regreses Bells… otra vez esa voz profunda, es curioso, escuchar esa voz me llena de paz… es verdad, esa voz dijo que soy egoísta, ¿lo soy?, ¿porque esa persona decía eso de mi?, ¿por qué dice necesitarme?, soy inservible, un cascarón vacío que fácilmente es desechable y reemplazable… ¿Bells? Se que alguien me llamaba así, ¿pero quien?... ¿por qué de pronto siento que todo este espacio en el que estoy tiembla y se sacude?, ¿o será mi cuerpo el que tiembla?...¿de donde proviene tanta agitación?,¿seré yo la que tiembla o es algo más lo que se esta estremeciendo?… no lo se… un tiempo se que creí que la muerte era más sencilla que la vida, pero quizás mis 18 años de vida no sean aun los suficientes como para crear un juicio de ese tipo… juicio… frío… gélido, dorado, onix… estas palabras se que tienen un sentido fuerte en mi vida, pero un dolor en mi pecho me dice que mejor olvide, que no recuerde… que evite el dolor, ¿pero como?, cuando mi dolor es como el aire que respiran los seres humanos… simplemente es imposible… pero hay seres… seres que no necesitan respirar… el dolor se vuelve más agudo… ¡insoportable!… esos seres son… son… ¿¡Edward!_

_-_ahhhh¡

-¿¡Bells, que te sucede!… ¡enfermera, un médico, ayuda! –es la misma voz profunda y ronca la que pide ayuda, percatándome que ese grito ensordecedor de hace unos momentos provenía de mi misma y que ese estremecimiento que sentí hacía solo unos momentos había sido producto de mi propio cuerpo, pasos apresurados llenan la habitación mientras un abrir y cerrar de puertas se escuchan en todo el lugar…¿quiénes eran esas personas que me rodean?, ¿¡porque todo mi alrededor se mueve, se estremece… duele?¡

-¿¡Jacob, que sucede?- ¿Jacob?, él era la persona que tenía aquella voz ronca y profunda que me había llenado de paz hacía unos momentos, y esa voz que le hablaba entre gritos y tonos de angustia era de Charlie, y podría jurar que alguien sollozaba fuertemente a su lado mientras profería un grito que fue amortiguado quizás por las propias manos de esa persona… pero ¿por qué estaban angustiados?, ¿qué no veían que yo era feliz sabiendo que este dolor era el regalo de Edward?, ¿acaso no podían ser felices por mí, sabiendo que él era, y sería para siempre el hombre más importante durante el tiempo que viviera?

-¡sálganse por favor, necesitamos controlar a la paciente!

Luces difusas, personas de blanco rodeándome con gestos desesperados… sabía que hablaban, pero de pronto me pareció que era un idioma ajeno al mío, no lograba entender nada, salvo palabras sueltas como, crisis, coma, meses, heridas… simplemente nada tenía sentido y poco a poco las voces y las imágenes que me rodeaban, se hicieron cada vez más lejanas, no lograba regresar a ellas, pero tampoco intentaba alcanzarlas, así que de nuevo me sumí en la tranquila oscuridad.

_No te preocupes, eres humana tu mente es un autentico colador, a ustedes el tiempo les cura todas sus heridas._*

¿Por qué su voz seguía atormentándome al tiempo que me hacía tocar el cielo, olvidándome del porque de este dolor en el pecho… del porque de la oscuridad que me rodaba?. El había afirmado que el tiempo poco a poco curaría mis heridas, ¿acaso el tiempo sería capaz de hacerlo?, ¿por qué de pronto la palabra dolor adquiría un significado tan hermoso a mis oídos, así como el egoísmo?, era cierto que la Bella de antes huía de cualquier cosa que provocara dolor y en cierto modo siempre he actuado conforme los deseos de los demás… odio los conflictos y también la felicidad de mis seres queridos es la mía de una forma u otra… no voy caminando por la vida esperando ser lastimada, aunque he aprendido a sobrellevar de una manera u otra el dolor... es la misión que tengo como simple humano que soy, pero ahora, donde toda mi vida dio un giro de 180º, no estoy completamente segura de que el dolor que vivo en este momento sea producto de algo de lo cual deba huir, ni el egoísmo que me impulsa a seguir aferrada a este dolor, algo por lo cual se me deba condenar… si la única prueba que tengo de que Edward fue real es este dolor que quema lo que quedó de mi alma y mi corazón, bien saborearé cada segundo que me quede de vida de este dolor que se ha instalado en mi corazón, pero también al que me he aferrado con todas las fuerzas que poseo para no dejarlo ir jamás… lo veía como el regalo más preciado que _él_ había dejado tras su partida, y si eso me hacía egoísta y masoquista a los ojos de los demás, aceptaría ambos títulos como un halago.

Todo mi cuerpo me duele… desde la punta de mi dedo mas pequeño del pie, hasta el rincón más apartado de mi cabeza, ¿porqué?, tenía la mente muy confundida y llena de lagunas, imágenes mías de un bosque oscuro y rodeado de neblina, así como una fuerte lluvia azotando cada espacio donde mis ojos se posaban era lo único que recordaba… el viento helado que me abrazaba, diciéndome quizás secretos, ¿pero que secretos?... se que deseaba recordar, pero otra parte de mi se limitaba a continuar en completa ignorancia, era más sencillo así… en ese momento me fui percatando de detalles que me rodeaban, seguramente había una ventana abierta, ya que una brisa fría chocaba en el costado izquierdo de mi rostro, entre mis dedos sentía varios cables, de los cuales desconocía su procedencia, algo obstruía mi garganta… algo plástico me molestaba y ardía… ¿acaso estaba durmiendo con la boca abierta?, pero pese a todo el dolor que sentía, también podía percibir una aguja que estaba enterrada en una de mis venas, ¡odiaba eso!, pero la pregunta radicaba en el porque tenia eso en mi brazo…¿qué sucedía?... pero al enfocar mi atención a mi mano, sentí por primera vez un calor que no me molestaba y enojaba, era una mano que sostenía firmemente la mía y podría jurar que el ambiente estaba impregnado de un olor a madera y canela, ¿de donde provenía ese olor, de un café?, si, quizás a eso se debía, y por primera vez desde que me hundiera en la oscuridad, abrí los ojos, ajustándome a la luz que me rodeaba.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos quizás desde que estuve en el bosque, entonces ¿porque me dolían los ojos en cuanto recibieron de lleno la poca luz del sol que se filtraba por una de las persianas de esta extraña habitación que desconocía?, mis pulmones parecían recibir su primera descarga de aire, ya que de pronto un fuego ardiente me lleno por completo al respirar profundamente, entendiendo el llanto de los bebes cuando respiran por primera vez fuera de la placenta… era sin duda una experiencia bastante desagradable, y como aquella vez en el bosque, no pude aspirar profundamente sin sentir que me ahogaba, de pronto una figura oscura se poso frente a mi, no la reconocía, solo era una sombra extraña… ¿acaso era una pesadilla?, parpadeé varias veces esperando aclarar mi visión, al tiempo que mis oídos percibían lo que me rodeaba… alguien se ahogaba… ¿qué nadie pensaba ayudar a esa persona?... de nuevo aquella calidez me abrazaba… la única que no me molestaba, y conforme mi visión se iba aclarando, y mis oídos se ajustaban por completo al entorno que me rodeaba, comenzaba a percatarme que era yo la que se ahogaba.

-Bells, tranquila, respira… tranquila, todo esta bien-pronunció como quien espera arrullar a alguien que acaba de despertar de una pesadilla, su voz pareció hasta cierto punto melodiosa y volví a sentir aquel cosquilleo de antaño, aquel que recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo cuando escuchaba la voz de otra persona… una voz completamente diferente a la de Jake, pidiéndome con tono angustiado que me tranquilizara.

Pronto mi respiración se torno acompasada y tranquila, de nuevo el sonido molesto que entre sueños escuchaba volvía a su ritmo normal y mis ojos apreciaron la habitación en la que me encontraba, y no necesite que me dijeran donde estaba, el color blancuzco de la habitación y la cama de hospital en la que me encontraba me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, en ambos costados de la cama había aparatos de los cuales desconocía el nombre, al levantar la mano me di cuenta de un cable delgado que me acompañaba en el proceso, al fijar un poco mi vista me di cuenta que era una vía intravenosa aquello que me molestaba, mareándome un poco la sangre que salió en el proceso y aquella obstrucción de mi garganta no era otra cosa que un tubo que pasaba por mi traquea… ¿no era un tanto exagerado todas estas medidas si sólo había perdido el conocimiento a lo mucho un par de horas? y aquel sonido molesto provenía del aparato que se encargaba de registrar los latidos de mi corazón. De pronto mi mente se llenó de preguntas que no tenían hasta ese momento respuestas, ¿qué hacía en un hospital… ¿¡quien me había arrancado de los brazos del viento helado que me recordaron tanto a… él?¡ … ¿¡por qué mi cuerpo dolía cuando lo único que había hecho era dejarme llevar por la felicidad?, ¡con que derecho lo habían hecho!, pero aquel aparato delator tuvo que revelar el torrente de emociones que corrían a través de mi corazón, ya que ese sonido que taladraba mis oídos, había acelerado su ritmo de una manera súbita, al tiempo que mi respiración se tornaba desigual.

-¡Bella!... tranquila, todo esta bien… ¡por favor respira!-fue hasta ese momento cuando me percate que había dejado de respirar, así que una vez más deje que aquel fuego llamado oxígeno llenara mis pulmones y después, poco a poco, respirar lo mejor que podía, sin evitar que en cada inhalación una ya conocida asfixia me atacara-¿cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿llamo al medico, a una enfermera?…

¿Como me vería a ojos de Jacob para que su mirada estuviese llena de angustia… dolor y también algo parecido a la ira?

-hemos estado muy angustiados por ti ¿sabes?…para ser una persona que dice odiar ser el centro de atención, lo finges bastante bien Bells, mejor admite que te gusta que todos estemos al pendiente de ti-la felicidad que reflejó su sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos, los cuales aun no se deshacían del velo de angustia y temor que viera en ellos en cuanto posé mi mirada sobre la suya-no llores Bells…por favor

No había terminado de hablar Jacob e inmediatamente pasé la mano que tenía libre de cables sobre mis mejillas, viendo que todo mi rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas… físicamente sabía de donde provenían, pero ¿porqué lloraba?... ¿porqué este dolor asfixiante que había sentido en mi corazón y en todo mi ser mientras caminaba en el bosque en busca de… _el _o de Alice, llegaba nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza?. Nunca me había caracterizado en ser una persona que demostrara lo que siente en su totalidad, se podría decir que entraba en la categoría de introvertida… por eso me identificaba con Charlie, era más a fin con el que con Renée, pero mientras mi mente seguía trabajando y autoanalizándome, un llanto que tachaba en la histeria se había dejado escuchar en toda la habitación, siendo yo la causante de esos alaridos. Inmediatamente pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar en la habitación, pero esta vez podía apreciar que eran menos a comparación de la primera vez que fuese expulsada de la oscuridad, al tiempo que voces conocidas preguntaban angustiados por mi.

-¡Bella!, ¿¡Jake que sucedió!-la voz de mi mama… era incapaz de controlar su angustia… a diferencia de Charlie ella era más débil, me dolía escucharla así, pero fue solo una pequeña parte de mi corazón la que se percató de ese detalle… casi todo mi ser estaba envuelto en emociones que era incapaz de controlar

-¡despertó hace unos momentos, pareció reconocerme, platiqué con ella un momento, pero de pronto se puso a llorar y comenzó a gritar de esta manera!

-¡llamaré al medico!

-¡no Charlie espera!, déjame intentar tranquilizarla sin la necesidad de medicamentos

-pero Jake… es peligroso… en el estado tan delicado en el que esta puede tener otra crisis y…

-confía en mí… por favor… si no la tranquilizo ve por quien desees, pero por favor…

El silencio reinó un par de segundos, no me percaté del intercambio de palabras o miradas entre Jake y Charlie, mi vista estaba nublada por las lágrimas y me parecía increíble haber escuchado parte del diálogo entre ellos pese a los gritos que seguía profiriendo no importándome que mi garganta fuese lastimada por el tubo que atravesaba mi traquea en el proceso, de pronto mi cuerpo se sintió despojado de los cables que me rodeaban, escuchando a lo lejos como aquel sonido molesto había dejado de escucharse, y sin saber como lo había hecho o bien si estaba autorizado para hacerlo, me retiró el tubo de mi boca que quizás mientras dormía me ayudaba a respirar… pero sin esperarlo siquiera, aquella calidez, que hasta ahora le encontraba dueño, me tomó entre sus brazos pese a las muchas protestas de mis padres, me sentó sobre su regazo, me acuno entre sus brazos y colocó mi rostro sobre su pecho, reconociendo el olor a canela y madera que desprendía el cuerpo de Jake como aquel que llenaba la habitación y yo había creído provenía de algún café. Sin importarme si lo lastimaba, mis uñas se aferraron a su piel mientras lo abrazaba con toda la fuerza de la que era poseedora en ese momento… no me importó que mi pudor se viera lastimado al estar sentada sobre el regazo de Jake con una de las clásicas batas de hospital que uno cree solo pasan en alguna película, ni que Charlie en ese momento me viera expuesta físicamente por detrás… todo había dejado de importar a partir del mismo momento en que lo vi partir.

No supe en realidad que influjo tuvo Jake en ese momento sobre mi, ni si habían sido segundos, minutos ni horas los que permanecí sentada sobre su regazo como una niña pequeña llorando, mientras gritos de agonía salían a través de mi lastimada garganta… solo fui dueña de mi misma en el momento en que mi garganta había dejado de doler, señal de que había dejado de gritar, mis brazos aun se encontraban aferrados fuertemente a la cálida espalda de Jake, pero no pude sostenerlos más y los deje caer a los lados… me dolían como si hubiese intentado aplastar una roca con mis propias manos una y otra vez… una y otra vez, mientras que mis ojos, hinchados y seguramente rojos al igual que mi nariz, comenzaban a arder, y antes de ser presa del cansancio, podría jurar que escuchaba a Charlie y Renée darle las gracias a Jake, mientras que sus brazos que me abrazaban y me mantenían unida, me colocaban sobre la cama… quise pedirle que no lo hiciera, que me dejara seguir recargada en su pecho unos momentos más relajándome con el acelerado latir de su corazón, pero todas mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, figuras blancas me rodearon y pronto no supe más de mi.

**_Notas de la autora_**

**_¿que les parece el primer capitulo de mi fic?, les gusta, no les gusta... haganme llegar sus comentarios por favor_**

* Extraído del libro Luna Nueva, pag. 80, escrito y creado por Stephenie Meyer

* Extraído del libro de Luna nueva escrito y creado por Stephenie Meyer


	3. Capitulo 2

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que gentilmente se tomaron la molestia de comentar acerca de mi fic!, me da emoción leer que mi historia esta siendo del agrado de ustedes. Tomo en cuenta cada uno de sus comentarios, y se perfectamente que habrá momentos en los que no pueda complacer a todos pero creanme que mi intención primeria es estar satisfecha con mi historia para transmitirles eso a ustedes y que la disfruten conmigo**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste igual que el anterior y ojala lea muy pronto reviews suyos**

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Capitulo 2**

Mi cerebro se había desconectado de todo nuevamente, no se si no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo funcionar o algo malo pasaba conmigo… curiosamente ni una cosa ni otra me importaban realmente, _no hagas nada desesperado o estupido…_de nuevo su voz me recordaba aquella promesa que le había hecho antes de su partida… pero en este momento de puro gozo, en el que finalmente volvía a ser premiada con oír su voz, todo perdía sentido y a la vez todo se centraba y giraba en torno suyo, que importaban las promesas cumplidas o rotas… el dolor y el desamor, si al menos, por unos breves instantes, mi corazón volvía a sentirse con vida y mi cerebro que parecía dormido, despertaba del largo letargo al cual se había sometido.

Pero fueron voces a mi alrededor, hablando en voz baja lo que distrajo un poco mi atención que solo tenia como objetivo centrarse en aquel ser hermoso, del cual yo era incapaz en estos momentos de pronunciar o pensar en su nombre sin que aquel dolor agobiante me atacara.

-Doctor, díganos que le pasa a mi hija… hace dos días creímos que ella comenzaba a dar indicios de estar recuperándose, aun cuando lo único que salió de su boca fueron gritos… al menos había dado señales de vida… ¿porque esta así ahora, inmóvil?… no habla, no se mueve… parece que esta…

-¡no lo digas Charlie!... no lo digas… ella esta viva… Bella esta viva… solo que necesita tiempo para sanar, ¿no es así doctor?-la voz de Renée flaqueo en la última frase y al tenerlos frente a mi pude ver como Charlie pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de mi mamá mientras que la otra la colocaba sobre las manos de ella, la cual no había dejado de sollozar ni un instante.

-Comprendo la situación por la que están pasando, pero hasta cierto punto es normal el estado de ausencia que presenta, el traumatismo craneoencefálico con el que llegó su hija fue bastante severo y por las tomografías que se le realizaron, notamos que previamente había recibido ya otro golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

-si… si… ella se cayó en un hotel y se estrelló contra una ventana… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con su estado actual?-esta vez fue Charlie el que habló, Renée simplemente se limitaba a observar al médico con mirada angustiada, esperando que en algún momento este diera alguna buena noticia

-mucho… la lesión cerebral que recibió su hija solo logró agravar el golpe recibido meses atrás…fue un milagro en realidad que su hija saliera del estado de coma profundo al que había entrado después de 4 meses…muchos pacientes no lo logran y se quedan a mitad del camino… pero el salir de ese estado después de ese tiempo siempre tiene consecuencias severas… me gustaría darles noticias agradables pero después de estudios exhaustivos que le hemos realizado a la paciente se le ha diagnosticado epilepsia

-¡¿epilepsia?¡…pero… pero, ella era sana… nunca tuvo una convulsión… nada, ¿¡por qué?

-como le dije hace unos momentos Señora Dwyer… el golpe, el estado de coma, el daño que recibió su cerebro al recibir el impacto de ese tronco cayendo sobre ella… todo fue factor para que ella presentara el cuadro de epilepsia que tuvo hace varios días… las convulsiones entre una y otra son continuas y debemos de tenerla en observación constante… el medicamento que le suministramos para las crisis parece estar dando resultado… la ultima crisis fue hace 4 días, referente al estado en el que se encuentra en estos momentos su hija, les recomiendo que le den tiempo a que asimile todo lo que esta pasando… estuvo mucho tiempo en coma y es normal que se encuentre desorientada y el tiempo para ella no sea lo mismo que para nosotros… el tiempo de ella se detuvo a partir del día que la encontraron en el bosque, para ella deben de haber pasado solo unos minutos y es aconsejable que toda esta información se le comente poco a poco, por el tiempo que estuvo en coma los músculos de su cuerpo están entumidos y es necesario empezar con una rehabilitación para evitar daños permanentes.

-entendemos doctor… haremos lo que nos diga al pie de la letra para que Bella se recupere

-será un proceso largo y necesitara ella de todo el apoyo que pueda tener… creo que ese muchacho que viene a verla todos los días sería de gran ayuda para ella, vi como la tranquilizo el día de ayer… aun cuando estuve en desacuerdo en que la desconectara de todos los aparatos dado el estado delicado en el que se encuentra, creo que el podría ser el único que la ayude a salir de ese estado depresivo en el que esta… a veces la mejor medicina para nuestros males las hallamos en lugares completamente inesperados y no precisamente en hospitales como este… les recomiendo que su hija sea atendida por un psiquiatra… necesitará ayuda para salir del estado depresivo que presenta, tengo varios conocidos aquí en Port Ángeles que pueden atenderla yendo hasta su domicilio en Forks… es mi deber decirles que dada la lesión que padece su hija en el cerebro, se pueden presentar secuelas emocionales como cambios de humor, pérdida repentina de sus habilidades sociales, agresividad o bien que pierda el control de sus emociones… en cuanto a lo físico, además de las convulsiones puede tener problemas de equilibrio, incapacidad de dormir o disminución en la fuerza muscular… cada uno de estos síntomas son consecuencia de la lesión que padece, pero con los medicamentos que deberá tomar su hija, estas secuelas se irán espaciando poco a poco

-entendemos, gracias por todo doctor-la mirada de Charlie de pronto había perdido todo brillo… estaba presente pero ausente de todo a la vez, así tendía a actuar cuando algo lo agobiaba, y Renée… mi errática y alocada madre parecía estar a punto de gritar.

-no es nada… si gusta puedo proporcionarle los datos de los psiquiatras que le comente hace un momento…

-si… ¿podría ir con usted a su oficina para tomar los datos?... Renée, ¿te puedes quedar con Bella mientras voy a la oficina del médico?

Silencio fue la respuesta, solo un asentamiento de cabeza fue lo único que Charlie obtuvo de ella, y lo único que obtendría lo que restaba del día seguramente… no sabía si mi ausencia de emociones se debía a la lesión cerebral que tenía o bien sería una reacción normal desde su partida, sabía que, siendo la Bella de siempre, tendría que estar agobiada por el estado de ánimo de Charlie y Renée, y a como diera lugar haría lo que estuviera en mis manos por aminorar el peso que ambos cargaban en estos instantes… pero mi cuerpo no respondía como yo deseaba, las ordenes que daba mi cerebro no conseguían llegar a su destino y lo más angustiante era entender que el problema no era mi cerebro en si, sino mi ausencia de ganas por que este reaccionara, fue como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de apagado de mi mente, de mi corazón… de todo mi ser y toda yo yaciera oscura, plana y sin vida en esta cama de la cual, no estaba segura, si algún día me levantaría…¿para qué?, si mi vida entera se había reducido en un par de segundos a cenizas y la razón entera de mi existir se había ido para no volver jamás… y al exponer de la manera más real mi panorama general, los rostros llenos de angustia de Charlie, Renée y Jacob agobiaron mi mente, haciéndome ver mientras me sumía en la inconsciencia nuevamente, que aunque la vieja Bella hubiese muerto ese día en el bosque, aun quedaban residuos de ese viejo yo que se preocuparía por los que amaba y que pese a todo el dolor que agobiaba mi alma y corazón en cada latido, tendría que salir a flote al menos por ellos 3, aunque a decir verdad no sabía todavía como iba a hacerlo.

Cuando desperté el sol se había ocultado, los cables que tuviera antes de dormir habían desaparecido, aunque el número de aparatos no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y lo que era peor, la vía intravenosa seguía torturando mi vena, la cual podía apreciar, ya había sufrido un derrame considerable, extendiéndose el morete por encima de mi codo. La poca iluminación que había provenía de una lámpara que tenía integrada la cabecera de la cama y otra que yacía sobre una conocida cajonera… seguramente Renée había pensado en traer algo de la casa a este lugar para hacerlo más confortable para mí… aspecto muy característico de ella.

Mis ojos recorrieron la habitación en busca de Charlie o de Renée, esperando ver a alguno de los dos sentados en los sillones descansando, pero nada… no había nadie en este lugar… solo yo y el sonido exasperante que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón… tenía que salir de este lugar…no quería estar aquí, así que levante mi mano dispuesta a arrancarme la vía intravenosa y la mascara de oxígeno que tenia en mi rostro cuando un par de manos calidas sostuvieron las mías a medio camino… no estaba sola.

-no lo hagas Bells, te puedes lastimar-…Jake… estaba mi lado, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando pacientemente a que despertara?, pero ¿dónde estaban Charlie y Renée?, ¿qué hora era?... que día era… y como si mi mente fuese un libro abierto para Jake, sonrió ante la serie de confusiones que seguramente reflejaba mi mirada-convencí a tus papás para que se fueran a descansar… han pasado las noches en vela cuidando de ti… razón por la cual Renée decidió traerse esa pequeña cómoda de tu habitación-de pronto el rostro de Jake se torno serio, sus ojos se clavaron sobre los míos y fue en ese momento que me percate que no había soltado mi mano ni un instante, acercándola ligeramente hacia el mientras la apretaba suavemente entre la suya, la cual era tan grande que sin esfuerzo cubría mis pequeños y delgados dedos… se sentía tan bien sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo que no tuve las fuerzas para apartar mi mano de la suya-tuve tanto miedo Bells… no sabes el miedo que he tenido estos 4 meses, nunca creí que experimentaría tanto dolor y estar con vida para contarlo, creí que en ese momento, cuando te vi rota en el bosque, bañada en sangre… con el rostro tan pálido y carente de vida …¡jure que había llegado demasiado tarde!-nunca había visto a Jake tan agobiado y desesperado, su emoción era tanta que sus manos habían comenzado a temblar entre las mías… así como su torso, sus pies… todo el vibraba, recuperando la compostura mientras respiraba profundamente una y otra vez al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre sus sienes sin soltar ni un momento la mía…

Por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de consolarlo, no se que parte de mi vacío ser encontraba espacio para confortar a alguien… desconozco si sería capaz de hacerlo en el estado tan patético en el que seguramente me encontraba, _estás rota ¿recuerdas?, vacía… ¿¡que puedes hacer por alguien si no puedes hacer nada por ti misma mas que arrastrarte y lamentarte en tu propio dolor?... _no importaba, al menos tenía que intentarlo_…_ reuní todas las fuerzas que tenía, me concentre en mover mis labios para que crearan una frase… solo eso quería… _¡vamos cerebro, reacciona… Jake me necesita…!_ , pero fue una lagrima correr por su mejilla lo que sacudió no solo mi cerebro, sino todo mi ser y en a penas un susurro dije lo único que me llegó a la mente

-… lo… siento-sabía que no podía haberme escuchado, a penas yo lo había hecho, incluso la llovizna nocturna se oía más fuerte que mi voz, pero de pronto vi como los ojos de Jake se volvían a fijar en los míos, siendo reemplazada la tristeza por la sorpresa-lo… siento… Jake-nunca creí que me costaría tanto trabajo hacer reaccionar a mi cerebro… pero lo había hecho y eso era lo que importaba, al menos había sido útil para alguien en estos momentos.

-¡Bella, hablaste!... pero, no tienes que pedir perdón, fue un… accidente que estuvieras en el bosque precisamente en plena tormenta… hubo casas con bastantes daños en Forks, Port Ángeles y la Push… fue terrible Bells, pero hasta ahora no ha habido muertos o lesionados graves… salvo tu claro-perfecto… lo que me faltaba, yo, el imán de la mala suerte ahora estaba en boca de todos… y mientras mi mente registraba ese dato, mis ojos, completamente acoplados a la oscuridad de rincones de la habitación donde no llegaba la luz, vi cartas deseándome pronta recuperación, globos y hasta arreglos de rosas blancas, orquídeas y lilis-todo el instituto ha estado al pendiente de ti, especialmente una chica llama Ángela, viene cada fin de semana a verte… todos en la Push te mandan saludos, han estado al pendiente de ti, hay mucha gente que te quiere Bells, solo necesitas ver a tu alrededor.

_Pero al que yo quiero me abandonó…_ ¿era egoísta pensar que estaba sola cuando Jake me daba entender lo contrario?, ¿por qué entonces el sentimiento de aquellos que me quieren y estiman no me alcanza?. De nuevo aquella sensación de vacío se había apoderado de mi, mi visión se había vuelto borrosa y todo mi cuerpo se sentía extraño… la mirada de Jake se llenó de angustia abruptamente, soltó mi mano y salió apresuradamente de la habitación… quería saber a donde iba, ¿¡porque me abandonaba?, pero mis preguntas tendrían que ser contestadas en otro momento, ya que en un instante todo mi cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse.

Un par de segundos más tarde Jake entraba con el médico y una enfermera, y antes de perder el conocimiento fije mis ojos en los suyos y caí en un sueño profundo.

Mi escenario en esta ocasión no era la oscuridad, sino aquel bosque donde todo de alguna manera inició y terminó… no llevaba más esa terrible bata, sino la ropa que usé el último día que Bella Swan estuvo con vida… jeans, playera de algodón y una chamarra para amortiguar un poco el frío… no necesitaba más, solo serían unos momentos los que estaría ausente de casa… frente a mis ojos la escena de ese día se repetía una y otra vez… una y otra vez… no importaba que mis ojos los mantuviese cerrados con fuerza, la escena no desaparecía, ni las palabras que conformaron su despedida cesaban de hacer eco en mi mente ¿existía acaso peor tortura que esa?... el hueco en mi pecho se hacía mas profundo, ardía como ácido sobre la piel… era insoportable, ¡y ese fuego!, por favor que alguien me ayude a apagar el fuego… no lo soportaba… los dientes de _él_ se habían clavado en mi cuello… ¡si!, es lo que mas deseaba… mátame, llévame junto a ti en la eternidad… pero algo no estaba bien… mis manos no eran las mías, ni mis pies, ni mi cabello, ni mi rostro… era el de una mujer vieja y acabada… y mientras el fuego consumía todo lo que algún día fue humano, aquel ser hermoso de cabello cobrizo y piel de diamante se alejaba y me volvía a dejar sola y muerta en aquel lúgubre bosque.

-Bella cariño, despierta, ¡es una pesadilla!… todo esta bien-abruptamente abrí los ojos, mientras que Renée retiraba con una de sus manos mechones que cubrían mi rostro, y con la otra secaba el sudor de mi frente con un pañuelo… percatándome que mi cara lo sentía más ligera, ya no tenía la mascara de oxígeno, el cielo oscuro que viera por ultima vez, había sido sustituido por nubes grises nuevamente, de pronto recordé a Jake, sentado a un lado mío, sosteniendo una de mis manos mientras que por una de sus mejillas corría una lágrima, giré rápidamente mi rostro esperando verlo ahí, con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero la silla estaba vacía, y mi madre, conociéndome mejor que nadie, sonrió ligeramente y mientras cepillaba mi cabello respondía la pregunta que ni siquiera había comenzado a formular mi mente-de la crisis que tuviste solo ha pasado un día cariño, de la anterior tardaste en recuperarte dos días… Jake se quedó contigo toda la noche, no se despegó de ti ni un instante… ¿sabes Bella?, es un buen amigo tuyo, desde que ingresaste al hospital no te ha dejado ni un solo momento, tu papa y yo, cuando estábamos por dejarnos llevar por la desesperación, nos decía que ibas a reaccionar… que no dudáramos jamás de tu fortaleza… te observa como si fueses la única persona que importa en su vida, y no le importaba que estuvieras en coma, el siempre te hablaba, te contaba de su día, de sus amigos, de todos los mensajes que cada uno te mandaba y como sabe que te gustan mucho las obras de Shakespeare se dio a la tarea de sacar libros de la biblioteca y siempre que el se quedaba a cuidarte te leía toda la noche… nunca dejo de creer en ti.

-… Jake… Jake… mamá… Jake-es lo único que podía decir, tenía que verlo... por primera vez en más de 4 meses aquel frío que por decisión había instalado en mi corazón para que fuese un recuerdo diario de… él… era bañado por la misma calidez que desprendía el cuerpo de Jake… se que no deseaba deshacerme de ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, que sería mi presente y mi futuro… pero Jake era Jake, y sería así para siempre.

-¿quieres que venga Jake?-asentí-por aquí tengo su teléfono, espera… ¿dónde lo habré dejado?-no había cambiado nada mi alocada madre… seguía siendo capaz de perder lo que hacía unos segundos había tenido entre sus manos… definitivamente viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer.

Después de varios minutos de búsqueda había localizado el minúsculo papel de servilleta donde ella, seguramente, había anotado el teléfono de Jake, el cual prometió llegar lo más rápido posible una vez se comunicara Renée con él exitosamente.

Por alguna extraña razón mi mamá comenzó a decir que tenía que arreglarme un poco la cara una vez hubiese terminado de arreglar un poco mi cabello, el cual había crecido considerablemente durante los meses que estuve en coma, y en cuanto vi mi cara reflejada por primera vez en la ventana que se encontraba justo a un costado mío entendí el porque… nunca creí que podría ser mas pálida de lo que ya era, mis mejillas, que siempre portaban un color rosado y estaban lo suficientemente formadas como para dejar ver los huesos de mi rostro, ahora eran un poco lo opuesto a lo que eran… sin color alguno y definitivamente sin la forma de corazón que mi mamá decía que tenía mi rostro, y mis labios solo los reconocías por el tamaño del labio inferior, ya que estos se fusionaban con la palidez de mi rostro… eso sin mencionar la delgadez de todo mi cuerpo en general.

Con ayuda de Renée me senté en la cama, apoyando mi espalda con otro almohadón que me pareció extrañamente familiar, y pese a los cuidados que habían dicho procuraban las enfermeras tener conmigo, tenia yagas en parte de la espalda y mis glúteos por el tiempo que permanecí inmóvil, recordando con un poco de vergüenza el momento cuando Jake me sentó en su regazo… seguramente Charlie habrá visto las heridas, y quizás ese recuerdo lo único bueno que traería sería un poco de color a mi demacrado rostro y mientras mi mamá se daba a la tarea de mejorar lo inmejorable, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a Jake con la sonrisa que había yo bautizado como "_mi sonrisa" _.

-iré por algo de comer a la cafetería… ¿esta bien si te dejo un momento?-asentí… obvio estaba bien, Jake estaba conmigo...el ardor constante de mi pecho comenzaba a ceder. Minutos después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse suavemente mientras que Jake tomaba una silla y la colocaba junto a mi cama.

-vaya Bells, te vez mucho mejor que ayer-en ese momento sentí vergüenza, los días pasados, Jake había visto a una Bella más fea de lo normal… ¿cómo era posible que aun así sonriera y me viera, según Renée, como el ser mas importante de su vida?... no lo entendía, no sabía porque creía de pronto necesitar aquello que mi mamá había visto en la mirada de Jake… seguramente me he de haber sonrojado, pero no pude sostener su mirada ni un momento más y dirigí mi vista hacia el lado contrario, viendo a través de la ventana que entre las espesas nubes grises, un poco del color azul del cielo se dejaba ver entre ellas-¿qué sucede Bells?, ¿dije algo que te molestara?-en menos de dos segundos lo tuve a mi lado, y debe de haber leído un poco de confusión en mi rostro, pero después de un momento de vacilación de su parte, decidió aparentar que nada raro había pasado-lo que dije hace un momento no fue porque te vieras fea antes… a mis ojos siempre serás la mujer más hermosa Bells… me da gusto ver que comienzas a recuperar el color de tus mejillas y a ser la Bella de siempre

…_la Bella de siempre… la Bella de siempre…_aquella frase resonaba como un eco en mi cabeza, de nuevo ese dolor asfixiante en mi pecho… jamás volvería a ser la Bella de siempre, aquella Bella existía solo gracias a él… esta Bella no era nada… era simplemente nadie, un cascarón vacío que se estaba imponiendo actuar normalmente ante los demás… y mientras la frase de Jake resonaba más y más fuerte dentro de mi cabeza, mi pecho parecía estar partiéndose en dos, mientras que aquel ácido volvía a vertirse sobre el agujero en mi pecho y mi moribundo corazón, creyendo que si me abrazaba a mi misma evitaría un poco que ese dolor incrementara… pero fueron los brazos de Jake, que se posaron alrededor de mi con firmeza los que evitaron que mi corazón muriera.

-tranquila Bells… respira profundo, no permitiré que vuelvas a estar sola, haré lo que esté en mis manos porque jamás pases por algo así otra vez… todo estará bien-aquello, dicho por Jake era absolutamente creíble, dicho por cualquier otra persona seguramente sonaría como quien le dice una mentira piadosa a un niño solo para tranquilizarlo… lo cierto era que su abrazo había logrado mantenerme unida y viva, y curiosamente no molestaba en lo más mínimo aquella sensación, pero ¿cuánto tiempo duraría?-¿te sientes mejor?

-…si

-no te esfuerces en hablar… has estado muy delicada Bells, tu estado aun es crítico… vamos, te ayudo a recostarte

-no, quiero…estar así, un momento más… el sonido de tu corazón, me relaja

Después silencio, permanecimos así mucho rato… hasta que quizás el cansancio me había vencido nuevamente y desperté en la cama con Charlie esta vez cuidando de mi.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció?, ojala se puedan tomar unos minutos y comentar acerca de este capitulo, para mi es muy importante su comentario... VISITEN TAMBIEN MI ESPACIO EN DEVIANTART¡ GRACIAS A TODOS Y BESOS**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Gracias por los comentarios de las chicas que siguen mi fic y tambien las que leen y no dejan reviews... veo que varias personas se han detenido y leido las locuras de mi cabeza... quiero decirles que pueden dejar reviews esten o no inscritas a **

**THE TWILIGHT SAGA ES PROPIEDAD DE STEPHENIE MEYER**

**Capitulo 3**

Los días que siguieron se centraron en mi rehabilitación física, recuperar la movilidad por completo de mis piernas fue algo que nunca creí sería tan doloroso… todos los días Jake llegaba, me ayudaba a hacer mis ejercicios, y después me llevaba en la silla de ruedas por todo el hospital, corriendo la mayor parte de las veces, por los amplios pasillos del lugar, evitando de una manera u otra los regaños mientras nos refugiábamos en el jardín… tenía que admitir que me divertía ver a Jake actuar de esa manera… por otro lado Renée se había dado a la tarea de limpiar las yagas que tenía, petición mía realmente, ya que pese que no era yo la única persona desnuda que veían los médicos y enfermeros, no me sentía a gusto estando en posición fetal sin una sola bata que cubriera mi desnudez, así que Renée se dio a la tarea de llevar tan vergonzosa labor.

Entre Jake, Charlie y Renée, se encargaron paulatinamente de decirme lo que había pasado, el tiempo que estuve en coma, los estudios que me hicieron, la enfermedad que la lesión cerebral había dejado como consecuencia de mi "accidente" y el tratamiento que tendría que seguir de por vida. Mientras tanto una psiquiatra me visitaba periódicamente por indicaciones del médico, la cual me ayudaría supuestamente a superar la depresión por la que atravesaba, la cual relacionaban como consecuencia de mi enfermedad, pero en realidad yo sabía que ningún profesional me ayudaría jamás a superar lo sucedido antes… principalmente porque no podía decirle que mi estado anímico se debía al abandono de mi novio, el cual era un vampiro, que lo amaba simple y llanamente y que jamás dejaría morir este amor que era como el, inmortal y eterno y que mi sueño de ser de su misma especie se había terminado mucho antes de haber empezado… así que dadas las circunstancias que rodeaban el misterio del porque de mi aspecto esa noche en el bosque no se aclararía con esa mujer sentada frente a mi en la silla donde Jacob siempre se sienta durante sus visitas al hospital… ¿cómo podía ayudarme alguien a la cual era incapaz de decirle la verdad?, así que durante nuestras sesiones solo me limitaba a hablar trivialidades de la vida.

Dos meses habían transcurrido desde que despertara del coma… oficialmente ya habia perdido el año escolar… después de él lo único que tenía que valía la pena era la escuela… ¿qué haría ahora?. Ángela me visitaba tal como Jake me dijo una vez, cada fin de semana… se pasaba horas platicándome todo lo sucedido en Forks, desde la reciente relación entre Jessica y Mike, hasta como iba prosperando su relación con Ben, y por la expresión de felicidad de su rostro, podía afirmar que todo iba excelente… y pese a sentirme feliz por ella, aquella expresión radiante que adornaba su rostro, era una expresión añeja que la vieja Bella solía usar con el semidios que había sido mi novio durante un par de meses.

-Bella, ¿estas bien?-la sabana que cubría mis piernas había caído al suelo, de nuevo, mis manos se aferraban a mis brazos con fuerza mientras que mi incapacidad de respirar profundamente cada que pensaba en ellos, le dieron la impresión a Ángela que estaba teniendo algo parecido a una crisis-¡llamaré a un doctor!

-no… estoy bien… no fue nada-me incorporé, respire lo mejor que pude, e intente por todos los medios ocultar el dolor que aun sentía en mi pecho. Ángela no pareció muy convencida, así que opte por usar mi último recurso… sonreír…y aun con algo de temor, tomó asiento en el mismo lugar.

El incidente no pasó a mayores, aunque la verdad me había costado bastante trabajo convencer a Ángela de que lo sucedido no había sido nada grave… después, todo regreso a como estábamos antes de mi asfixia, me daba cierta curiosidad ver, que cada día que la veía, en lugar de tener una conversación entre ambas, donde cada una diría todo lo nuevo de la semana, empezaba siendo un monólogo, y terminaba de la misma manera… me agradaba que fuera así, ya que con Ángela, yo podía limitarme a verla, asentir y de vez en vez dar monosílabos por respuestas sin que ella me viera con reproche o como si fuera un bicho raro... podía ser un poco yo misma sin la necesidad de fingir completamente un estado de ánimo que no sentía. Sacando a Jake de la ecuación, con todos y cada uno de los que algún día fueron amigos o conocidos, me costaba trabajo ser la Bella que todos conocían y querían ver, en parte porque esa Bella había muerto, pero también tenía miedo al rechazo continuo de la gente por mi enfermedad, así como las miradas curiosas y llenas de lastima que seguramente muchos portarían… simplemente no me sentía a gusto fuera de mi zona de confort… los nervios me mataban cada que intentaba entablar una plática con alguien… mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más difícil me era relacionarme con la gente nuevamente… comparada con la de antes, a la cual catalogaba como introvertida, resultaba ser a mis ojos una persona con una platica bastante fluida, así de grave estaba.

Otro factor de mi cambio eran las crisis constantes que tenía, si bien duraban menos de 1 minuto, bien podría tener 3 ó más en un solo día… y me aterraba pensar que en cualquier momento, con un conocido o amigo podría tener una… bastante vergonzoso me resultaba ya tenerlas cuando estaba Jake, pero creo que el era el único con el cual podía ser yo misma sin que este se asustara del cambio repentino que había dado… hasta volví a sonreír gracias a el… definitivamente Jake era mi mejor medicina.

Me gustaban nuestras horas de lectura… sentada sobre su regazo, me leía una y otra vez libros nuevos que encontraba en la biblioteca de su escuela, no me importaba sentirme como una niña pequeña que quiere acaparar a su padre de esta manera, en estos momentos de mi vida esto era lo que necesitaba… los brazos de Jake que me rodeaban para no desarmarme por completo… con el no tenía que hablar de nada, no había necesidad de ello, con el podía entenderme sin palabras, ya que parecía entender lo que quería, deseaba y necesitaba en cualquier momento… la herida de mi pecho dejaba de arder cuando estaba en su compañía y de momentos llegaba a olvidar que algún día alguien llegó y me rompió. Pero cuando estaba sola o bien nadie me veía, aquella agonía que sintiera en el bosque se hacía presente y tenía nuevamente la necesidad de salir corriendo de este lugar que me asfixiaba y me condicionaba a ser de una manera, que en realidad parte de mi corazón, no quería… esa parte se revelaba y gritaba… quería ser libre de salir y hacer cuanta locura tuviese en mente… _que importa mi cuerpo si mi alma esta perdida en algún lugar de este mundo al lado de esa persona… ya no tengo nada que perder de todos modos… _definitivamente esa parte de mi corazón estaba perdiendo la cordura… quizás de no estar encerrada en este hospital custodiada las 24 horas del día por alguien, estaría buscando la manera de buscar el peligro con el único propósito de sentirme como en el bosque en medio de aquella tormenta helada… de nuevo entre sus gélidos brazos, mientras que el viento que soplaba a mi oído en esa ocasión lo sustituí con su aliento susurrándome al oído el falso amor que dijo tenerme algún día y aquello, incluso en este hospital, provoco que fuese nuevamente feliz… pero también otra parte de mi moribundo corazón se encontraba en paz al lado de Jake, incluso no sentía la necesidad de huir de este lugar, me estaba acostumbrando a su presencia diaria, a sus pláticas que despejaban mi mente de todo dolor y demencia que constantemente yo misma provocaba con recuerdos innecesarios pero a la vez inevitables… formaban parte de mi como esta cicatriz en forma de media luna que estaba en una de mis muñecas, recuerdo de aquel ataque de James meses atrás… pero todo esto carecía de valor estando Jake al lado mío, con el no había dolor, ni tristeza, ni desesperación, ni soledad ni un terrible sentido de abandono que me atormentaba cuando estaba sola… con el solo sentía paz y una extraña sensación de alivio… nunca me costaba trabajo respirar con el al lado mío.

Durante los primeros días de abril finalmente fui dada de alta del hospital, odiaba tener que hacerlo en silla de ruedas, pero desafortunadamente, pese a la rehabilitación, mi sentido del equilibrio quedó más dañado de lo que ya estaba y me fallaban las piernas con bastante facilidad, así que para trayectos largos, era recomendable que no abusara de mi exceso de mala suerte y anduviera en este aparato metálico. A la salida, estaba Jake con dos amigos suyos que no reconocí inmediatamente, pero dadas las muchas pláticas que tuvimos adiviné que uno ellos era Embry y el otro Quil, ¿me pregunto como alimentaban a los chicos de la Push para que fuesen todos tan altos?.

Como siempre que me sucedía cada que personas extrañas me rodeaban, no lograba articular una sola palabra, sólo me limitaba a bajar la cara mientras mechones de cabello caían frente a mi rostro, esperando que no se fijaran mucho en mi, pero al ver Jake mi reacción, este me tomó entre sus brazos, no sin antes observar a Charlie y Renée que se encontraban justo detrás de mi, adorno su rostro con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba y me presento a sus amigos.

-Bella te presento a Quil y a Embry, chicos ella es Bella

-mucho gusto Bella, finalmente te conocemos, Jake habla mucho de ti-mientras hablaba, tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas en señal de saludo el chico llamado Quil… tuve que suprimir una sonrisa por aquel nombre… Jake ya me había advertido de antemano que tuviera cuidado en no hacerlo… era un tema bastante delicado

-mucho gusto-tal como la primera frase completa que dije cuando desperté del coma, este remedo de saludo salió cargado sin un gramo de potencia en mi voz, pero tal como Jake en ese momento, Quil me respondió el saludo nuevamente como si lo hubiese dicho fuerte y claro a sus oídos

-aunque parezca lo contrario no mordemos ni somos maleantes Bella… solo es lo aparatoso de nuestra estatura-dicho aquello, no pude evitar adornar mi rostro con una tímida sonrisa mientras retiraba poco a poco el cabello que cubría parte de mi rostro, descubriendo mi cara por completo

-vaya Bella, eres realmente muy hermosa, creímos que Jake exageraba, pero ahora que te veo creo que sus comentarios no te hicieron justicia-esta vez fue Embry el que habló, me mordí el labio inferior y desvié mi mirada hacia los jeans que mi mamá me había elegido para usar ese día

Seguramente me he de haber sonrojado, ya que los presentes comenzaron a reír, y el calor en mis mejillas se había vuelto más intenso. Pese a las indicaciones del médico, prefería caminar que usar la silla de ruedas, así que Jake me bajó de sus brazos y caminamos juntos hasta la patrulla de Charlie, y en ese corto trayecto pude sentir que tanto mis papás como Jake estaban listos para ir en mi auxilio por si tropezaba con mis propios pies o me caía de lleno al piso… lo cual era normal en mí mucho antes de la epilepsia.

Aunque no quería que se fuera, Jake tuvo que partir hacia la Push y prometió ir a visitarme pronto, aunque me hizo prometerle que si algo sucedía le hablaría de inmediato al celular que recién se había comprado, sin importar la hora que fuera… de pronto tuve la sensación de pérdida enseguida lo perdí de vista, pero me dije que muy pronto lo vería nuevamente, así lo había prometido y realmente no creí necesitar hablarle, pero al estar sola nuevamente en mi habitación, donde los recuerdos del pasado me atormentaban de lleno, voces aterciopeladas me llamaban y el aroma dulce parecido a las rosas me embriagaba nuevamente… definitivamente este era el mejor momento para pedirle a Jake que viniera a verme… pero no… _¡no puedes ser tan egoísta Bella!_… es cierto, no podía depender de el en todo momento, desde un principio había decidido lidiar con mis demonios internos yo sola, después de todo el tenía una vida que vivir en la Push rodeado de su padre y sus amigos… yo sólo me convertiría en un obstáculo para el… ¿que clase de vida podría tener a lado de alguien a quien tendría que cuidar las 24 horas del día?, el era joven, estaba en edad de salir, divertirse, conocer a chicas de su edad y perderse durante horas por la noche… no importaba que yo le llevara solo dos años de edad, de repente me sentí una mujer que ya había recorrido un largo camino y que había vivido con intensidad lo que toda mujer deseaba vivir y por alguna extraña razón me sentí cansada, pero no era un cansancio físico en el sentido literal de la palabra… era mas bien anímico, ¿era esta la sensación que tenían las personas mayores cuando sabían no tenían más en la vida por que vivir?, ¿o era solo yo la que tenía esta sensación de vacío en el agujero que se había instalado en el centro de mi corazón?, quizás era cierto que cuando los adultos mayores se topaban con ese punto final en sus vidas, muchos de ellos deseaban poder regresar el tiempo y vivir más y más… siempre habría algo por lo cual valdría la pena continuar con vida… quizás no, quizás cuando tu final llegaba, o cuando tus metas se veían truncas o realizadas, era la señal que todo humano debía reconocer como el final de sus días... sin saber la respuesta de nada me dejé caer en mi cama y al escuchar pasos acercándose a mi cuarto, me hice la dormida y sentí claramente como alguien colocaba una frazada sobre mi y procurando hacer el menor ruido se salía mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. Al saberme sola nuevamente, abrí los ojos y los viejos hábitos se hicieron presentes, dirigiéndome con pasos lentos a la ventana la abrí al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría todo mi cuerpo al sentir la frialdad del metal al estar en contacto con mi piel, que si bien era un poco mas fría de lo normal, nunca lo sería tanto como aquel que vagaba entre mis sueños y pesadillas, dejé que la brisa helada llenara mi habitación mientras se estrellaba en mi cara… me recosté de nuevo en mi cama y sin la necesidad de cubrirme con la frazada me quedé dormida, creyendo que aquel frío que sentía sobre mi cuerpo no era otro que el cuerpo de él sobre el mío y la brisa helada que acariciaba mi rostro y mi cuello, su frío aliento como respuesta del camino de besos y caricias que sus duros labios y manos regalaban a mi cuerpo, desapareciendo por completo el frío, surgiendo en su lugar un intenso calor.

Hacía días no veía a Jake… había prometido venir a verme pronto, pero nunca especificó la fecha realmente… no lo culpaba si se había aburrido conmigo, creo que era una reacción normal que todos tenían una vez me conocían, simplemente se fastidiaban y me abandonaban tiempo después… me había acostumbrado tanto a verlo diariamente en el hospital que nunca me detuve a pensar que al regresar a casa todo volvería a ser como antes… verlo de vez en vez cuando salía de la escuela o bien cuando Billy venía esporádicamente a ver algún partido de futbol a casa en nuestra televisión de pantalla plana que Charlie no tenía mucho acababa de comprar…extrañaba a Jake, quería verlo, necesitaba de su presencia para no perderme en el vacío, para evitar que este dolor profundo en mi pecho se agravara conforme su ausencia se alargaba y eso me hacía sentir aun peor persona… lo usaba… pese a ser una persona maravillosa conmigo y completamente desinteresada… solo lo usaba para mi beneficio y todo mi ser gritaba que el no merecía las migajas a las que había sido reducido mi corazón y por lo visto también mi orgullo, ya que no me importaría rogarle con tal de no estar sola otra vez.

Renée y Charlie se mostraban angustiados por el silencio que nuevamente había decidido portar… simplemente no tenía nada que decir y si mucho en que pensar, ahora que estaba en casa supuestamente tendría la oportunidad de salir y buscar el peligro y la adrenalina que mi mente pedía a gritos, a final de cuentas yo era un cascarón vacío que nada tenía que perder… pero había olvidado incluir a Renée en mi plan perfecto, ella no me dejaba sola ni un momento, intenté en mas de una ocasión salir por la ventana pero a veces creía era capaz de leer mi pensamiento y aparecía en el momento que me decidía a saltar al árbol que estaba justo enfrente de mi habitación… gritaba, aventaba todo a mi alrededor… hacía rabietas que nunca en mi vida hice, me enojaba con ambos… y nada dio resultado, quizás si solo me encontrara en casa con Charlie todo sería diferente, el se iría a trabajar y algún momento del día estaría sola, pero aquella soledad que si deseaba nunca se dio gracias a la presencia constante de mi alocada y ahora sobreprotectora madre… así que pasadas dos semanas renuncié a mi intento de escape, no existía mejor castigo que la soledad a la que me acababa de recluir, además no quería terminar en una clínica psiquiatrica, consejo proporcionado por mi doctora, el cual mis padres estaban a punto de aceptar como último recurso si yo no mejoraba, al menos la rabia que sentí los días pasados en contra del mundo entero me habían hecho olvidar mi depresión pasada… la cual había decidido ignorar durante mi estancia en el hospital y de nuevo todo se volvía a centrar en Jake… no la había decidido ignorar, fue Jake y su presencia la que evitó que cayera en la locura que ahora mis padres vivían conmigo día a día… otra parte de mi cerebro registraba el hecho que pese a los meses que habían transcurrido, Renée seguía aquí en Forks en lugar de estar con Phil en Jacksonville, pero no encontraba mi voz para saber como iba su matrimonio con el… y me odiaba por ser tan egoísta al creer que yo era la única en el mundo con problemas … no era la primera que sufría una desilusión amorosa, muchas otras mujeres lo habían pasado y han salido a la superficie sin problemas… encontraban el amor nuevamente y eran felices…¿por qué mi caso no podía ser como el de ellas?, ¿será que yo misma era mi enemigo a vencer en una batalla donde solo yo era mi propia contrincante?... ¿por qué sentía tanta adoración por …él?, ¿era a caso porque nunca creí que un ser tan hermoso como él se fijaría en alguien tan insignificante como yo?, o quizás todo se reducía al hecho de saber que ese mundo fantástico en el que vivía, donde el premio a ganar era la inmortalidad, la fuerza y la belleza, eran los factores que me habían deslumbrado… seduciéndome desde el primer momento, diciéndome a mi misma que era ese el mundo al cual yo tenía que pertenecer… después de todo, era el sueño dorado de muchas chicas introvertidas e invisibles como yo… ¿acaso mi necedad y obstinación por querer pertenecer a ese lugar eran más fuertes que el amor que decía sentir por él?... me asustaba creer que esto último pudiera ser verdad… ya que solo expondría ante mis ojos a un verdadero monstruo, del cual comenzaba a tener miedo.

-Bella, cariño… te traigo tu cena-¿cena?, pero si aun era de día… dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana y vi que la oscuridad había caído sobre Forks, ¿cuándo se hizo de noche sin que lo notara?, pero mi rostro parecía no haber registrado el cambio de emociones que se habían dado cita en mi mente y en mi corazón, ya que seguía sentada en la cama, con mis rodillas pegadas a mi pecho, mientras las abrazaba con ambas manos… pareciera como si estuviera a punto de romperme, y ese abrazo intentara evitarlo-te traje hot cakes, tus favoritos… no me quedan tan ricos como a ti, pero creo que tienen buen sabor… Charlie me ayudó a hacerlos-¿Charlie?, no era la mejor opción de compañero de cocina… ya que perfectamente podría lograr que un simple vaso de agua tuviera pésimo sabor, y aquella broma que no hice audible me había causado un poco de gracia, suavizando un poco mi expresión, percibiéndolo Renée, la cual enseguida sonrió al ver que yo lo hacía también, y mientras comía mi cena decidí indagar un poco aquello que hacia un par de horas me había dejado un tanto intranquila

-mamá, ¿como esta Phil?-creo que no esperaba la pregunta, ya que el tenedor que tenia entre sus manos había resbalado cayendo sobre la cama-¿mamá?, ¿sucedió algo que yo desconozco?-ahora si estaba preocupada, Renée era una persona a la cual siempre había catalogado como alocada… pocas eran las cosas que le afectaban realmente, ella era un alma libre, razón por la cual había terminado su relación con mi padre varios años atrás… una de las cosas que la podían poner en ese estado anímico eran solo dos, Phil o yo… así que descartándome a mí misma, sabía que algo malo había sucedido y mi egocentrismo había sido demasiado grande como para apreciar lo evidente.

-no hace falta que te angusties por insignificancias Bella… en este momento tu eres los primero, lo demás se acomodara con el tiempo-recuperando la compostura, sonrió un poco, tomo el tenedor con una de sus manos y siguió comiendo de los hot cakes que ella y Charlie habían preparado

-si tu intención era tranquilizarme lamento decirte que estas fallando completamente en tu intento mamá… no me gusta sentirme confundida… se perfectamente que he sido la peor persona estos días pero dime por favor que sucede-lo que había dicho era cierto… odiaba sentirme confundida… y más aun frágil… sabía que hasta cierto punto lo era, pero detestaba saber que mientras más me esforzaba en no serlo, más protección necesitaba… pero en este momento Renée era lo primero, yo podría cuidar de mi misma después

-Bella… creo que Phil esta bien-respondió a penas con un hilo de voz mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los míos y por mi mente comenzó a formarse la respuesta oculta en esa simple frase

-¿crees?...

-…nosotros terminamos cariño… pero no debes angustiarte, yo estoy bien, estoy contigo, cuidándote, tu eres y serás siempre lo primero en mi vida Bella.

… era mi culpa… ella había venido a Forks a cuidar de mi, el tiempo seguramente mermó su relación con Phil y al saber que mi estado sería delicado por tiempo indefinido ella había decidido venir a vivir a Forks… pero Phil esta en la cumbre de su carrera, el no se arriesgaría a tirar todo por la borda para venir a vivir a un lugar pequeño y aburrido como Forks y menos para cuidar de la hija epiléptica de su pareja…

-perdóname…perdóname-mis dedos los había aferrado fuertemente sobre la frazada que me cubría… no quería llorar pero las lágrimas rodaban una tras otra sobre mis mejillas…¿por qué todo lo que toco desaparece o bien se destruye?... primero…él, después Jake me abandona también, y ahora Phil dejaba a mi madre por culpa mía…pero pese que quería expresarle mi culpa a Renée, lo único que lograba salir de mi boca era un simple _perdóname_… conociendo a Renée seguramente se encontraría devastada… ella era débil y hasta cierto punto carente un tanto de carácter ¿cómo viviría ahora sin Phil en su vida?

-Bella cariño no es culpa tuya… la verdad es que…

-¡es culpa mía!... todo es culpa mía… terminaron porque tu estas aquí en Forks, cuidando de mi ¿no es cierto?

-…

-lo sabía… no sabes cuanto lo siento mamá

-no llores cariño… cuando se cierra una ventana, siempre hay otra abierta, solo hay que saber buscar bien el entorno que nos rodea

-tu ventana era Phil mamá, tu lo amas… Phil siempre será esa ventana en tu vida…

-si, lo amo, pero no moriré porque mi relación con él haya fracasado, la experiencia me ha enseñado que las cosas siempre suceden por algo… cuando terminé con tu padre y me fui a viajar contigo, aprendimos juntas diversas culturas, viajamos a algunas partes del mundo, maduramos juntas y fue en esos viajes donde conocí a Phil, fuimos felices juntos, conocí al ser maravilloso que es y encontré un lugar estable donde vivir por varios años… después me entero que estas internada en el hospital en estado crítico y sin pensarlo mas de 3 segundos tomé mis maletas y vine a Forks de inmediato… quizás esperaba un reacción diferente de parte de él, pero mi viaje no era algo que estuviera sujeto a discusión, mi lugar era contigo, deseaba estar aquí, si el no podía entender eso, entonces no era el indicado para mí… y debo decir que no me arrepiento, ya que estoy conociendo al hombre maravilloso en el que se ha convertido tu padre, quizás todo lo que viví desde nuestra separación tenía que suceder para llegar a este momento de nuestras vidas… ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-¿mi papá es esa otra ventana?...

-no lo sé aun… lo que se es que todo lo que nos sucede, tanto bueno como malo, tiene dos resultados… en nosotros esta elegir cual es el que queremos y necesitamos tomar y mi decisión fuiste tú y lo seguirás siendo el resto que me quede de vida… no hay mal que dure cien años Bella, siempre ten eso en mente

No sabía con exactitud si Renée había dicho eso ultimo por mi, por ella o por las dos, pero definitivamente su platica me había dejado con varias cosas en que pensar, y por primera vez en años, el papel de madre e hija estaba en su lugar… ella cuidaba de mi en estos momentos, me aconsejaba, me orientaba y me mostraba una de las grandes ventajas de mi humanidad… el infinito mundo de posibilidades y cambios que tenía frente a mí, y debo admitir que el cambio de papeles me había agradado bastante, y más darme cuenta que Renée no era la mujer débil y carente de carácter que creía que ella era.

**Notas de la autora**

**Me encanto este capitulo jajajaj, espero que tambien haya sido de su agrado la verdad, y ojala el rumbo que va tomando la historia les guste como a mi.**

**Besos y nos vemos la siguiente semana con la actualizacion**


	5. Capitulo 4

**¡ Muchas gracias a las chicas que se han unido a las seguidoras de mi fic ¡, me emociona leer nuevos comments acerca de cada capitulo nuevo que actualizo. Espero el curso de la historia les agrade y me hagan llegar sus opiniones**

**Capítulo 4**

Mi cita con la psiquiatra acababa de terminar… me recomendó salir de casa, realizar las actividades que hacía antes de mi ingreso al hospital… conocer gente nueva, llevar una vida normal, me dijo también que mi estado depresivo solo estaba interfiriendo con el tratamiento y que eso provocaba que los antiepilépticos que tomaba todos los días no tuvieran el efecto deseado, ya que ahora se habían unido a las convulsiones, desmayos frecuentes al tiempo que dejaba de respirar por lapsos breves de tiempo, estuviese despierta o inconsciente… según el médico consecuencia de mi estado de ánimo… el cual si no mejoraba… y no hacía falta terminar la frase, la expresión del médico lo había dicho todo.

Camino a casa, mis padres y yo permanecimos en silencio, pero podía ver sus expresiones reflejadas en el vidrio que estaba frente a ellos… por primera vez me grité a mi misma lo que de antemano ya sabía, el amor y la adoración que sentía por él me estaba matando no solo a mí sino a los que me rodeaban... en estos momentos me daba gusto que Jake hubiera puesto distancia entre nosotros… no deseaba arrastrarlo a el también… pero tampoco deseaba hacerlo con mis padres… tenía que hacer algo y pronto… no supe porque, pero esta corriente que jalaba mi alma hacia la nada debía revertirla y luchar contra ella… de alguna manera tenía que salvarme yo y no por mi, sino por ellos… aunque pese a la dicha de saber que Jake estaba con bien en la Push, estas 3 semanas en donde no supe nada de el me estaban matando de una manera completamente diferente a la muerte que experimentaba por la ausencia de … él…_¡por dios Bella es solo un nombre… pronúncialo de una buena vez!... ya han pasado más de 7 meses desde que te dejó… es momento de seguir con tu vida…_ quizás más adelante me arme de valor, me enfrente a mi misma cara a cara y rompa con ese tabú autoimpuesto en mi corazón.

Al estar cerca de la casa, vi que un Volkswagen Rabbit 86 color rojo se estacionaba en nuestra cochera, mientras una persona conocida por mí salía de el con jeans cortos y una playera negra pegada a sus marcados bíceps… ¡y vaya que había crecido!, fácilmente llegaba a los dos metros sin problema, así que antes que Charlie apagara la patrulla, abrí la puerta abruptamente y corrí a los brazos extendidos de Jake, escuchando a lo lejos a mi madre pedirme que no corriera de esa manera, que era peligroso para mí, pero podría jurar que lo había dicho con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, ya que no encontré en ningún momento ni una pizca de molestia en ella, al contrario, su voz estaba cargada con la más grande de las dichas… Jake con dos zancadas de sus piernas me alcanzó a mitad del camino, me tomó entre sus brazos y coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello mientras mezclaba mis dedos entre su cabello que ya comenzaba a crecer… mis sentidos despertaban uno a uno ante el olor que impregnaba cada rincón de mi corazón… canela y madera… un olor diferente al que conocía pero igualmente agradable e intoxicante.

Mi mente no se percató en su totalidad que mis padres nos observaban, así como vecinos curiosos que se habían quedado momentáneamente en sus jardines a ver el saludo tan efusivo que mi amigo y yo nos dimos… no me importó realmente, ni me importó el hecho de que mis pies estuvieran a varios centímetros del suelo y que sus dos manos se hallaran firmemente aferradas a mi cintura, mientras que su rostro lo mantenía escondido en el hueco que está entre mi hombro derecho y mi cuello… las semanas que llenaron mi existencia con su ausencia habían desaparecido, era su presencia lo que había iluminado mi vida en ese preciso instante donde antes sólo existía la oscuridad.

No supe cuando Jake había caminado hacia el interior de la casa conmigo aun aferrada a su cuello, ni como el no había tropezado, ya que su rostro lo mantuvo escondido entre mi cabello todo ese tiempo… pero que importaban esos detalles, mi boca no podía reproducir ni una sola de las preguntas que había tenido escritas en mi cerebro durante todas estas semanas, simplemente se habían borrado… pero fue Charlie el que me sacó de mi ensoñación al aclararse ligeramente la garganta y completamente consciente ahora del modo en el que había reaccionado al ver a Jake, me sonroje por completo mientras el me colocaba en el suelo sin dejar de sostenerme con una de sus manos firmemente por la cintura.

-Jake, ¿como esta el viejo Billy?, hace días no se pasa por la casa a ver un solo partido

-hemos estado ocupados un poco por la Push… pero Billy me dijo que pasará esta noche a ver el partido contigo

-entonces creo debo de surtir un poco de vitamina R… ¿vamos Renée?

-claro… Bella, cuídate mucho y diviértete ¿esta bien?. Sus medicinas están en el primer cajón de su cómoda y la silla de ruedas bajo las escaleras

Al terminar de hablar Renée cosas que me parecieron sin sentido, ambos nos dieron un abrazo, para después salir tomados de la mano, no sin que antes, Charlie le pidiera a Jake que cuidara de mi… dirigí mi mirada hacia él con la misma expresión confundida, me brindo _mi sonrisa_ y no me importó traducir lo dicho por Renée o por Charlie, ya que en ese momento Jake me tomó entre sus brazos, subimos a mi cuarto y me sentó sobre mi cama, mientras colocaba una maleta vacía a un lado mío.

-¿y esa maleta?...

-Bells… a veces puedes ser la persona menos perceptiva que conozco-aquel comentario me molestó un poco, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecer después de semanas en mi casa a decirme que era poco perceptiva?, pero antes de comenzar a exponerle mi reclamo, el comenzó a reír abiertamente mientras se hincaba frente a mi-¿te he dicho que incluso enojada te vez hermosa Bells?-aquel comentario me tomó por sorpresa y obviamente siguió sonriendo al ver que su método de distracción había dado en el blanco… ahora me encontraba sonrojada para segundos después reírme junto con el como hacia días no lo hacía, ¿por qué me reía? No lo sabía realmente… pero que importaba el motivo de estar feliz o enojada… con Jake podía volver a sentirme con vida.

-¿me dirás para que es la maleta o seguirás usándome como motivo de burla?-dije aquello con una sonrisa en mi rostro y ni una pizca de molestia

-para que guardes mudas de ropa para un par de semanas… te irás a la Push conmigo… ¡ah! y procura llevar contigo un traje de baño

-…Renée sabía… ¿Charlie?-ahora comprendía las palabras de Renée y la mirada de Charlie al despedirse de mi

-claro, por mucho que desee secuestrarte, creo que no es la mejor manera para que tus padres me adoren… hablé con ellos ayer-la expresión de Jake cambió repentinamente a una seria y llena de angustia, pero a los pocos segundos sacudió su cabeza y volvió a adornar su rostro con la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

No me dijo más ni yo insistí en preguntar, ya después vería la manera de indagar que le preocupada… nos limitamos a empacar lo necesario, ropa, traje de baño que Renée curiosamente me había comprado el día de ayer sin que yo me enterara, mis medicinas y la silla de ruedas que tanto detestaba y con una sonrisa en mi rostro, nos subimos al Rabbit de Jake y partimos hacia la Push.

Al llegar pude notar algo diferente en la casa de Jake… no recordaba que fuera así de grande. Con ayuda de Jake salí del auto y frente a nosotros venían corriendo Embry y Quil con una amplia sonrisa y …¡sin camisas!… lo que provocó que desviara mi rostro y me sonrojara mientras pretendía ir a la parte trasera del auto a sacar mi maleta

-¿qué haces Bella?, tu no cargarás nada, anda ven, quiero mostrarte algo

-pero la maleta Jake…-repuse intentando zafarme de su mano sin éxito alguno

-nosotros lo haremos por ti Bella… ve con Jake, nos harás un favor a todos… ha estado insoportable todos estos días

Mi cerebro no tuvo tiempo de captar el intercambio de miradas entre ellos, ya que inmediatamente Jake me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó al interior de la casa y me dí cuenta que habían hecho arreglos en ella…_hemos estado ocupados un poco por la Push… _recordé las palabras dichas por Jake, y ahora todo tenía sentido.

-tu casa es más amplia…¿por qué?

-no pensabas que iba a invitarte a pasar una temporada en mi antigua casa ¿verdad?... necesitábamos un cuarto extra y un poco mas de espacio en la sala y en la cocina, así que nos dimos a la tarea de agrandarla solo un poco… hacía falta este arreglo desde hace tiempo, a Billy le costaba bastante trabajo moverse con la silla por los estrechos pasillos que teníamos… no es una mansión, pero creo que se ve mucho mejor que antes, ¿no lo crees?-inmediatamente giré mi rostro hacia el suyo con la sorpresa tatuada en mis ojos… ¿lo había hecho por mí?... todo eso…¿solo para que estuviera a gusto?, nunca me abandonó, siempre me tuvo en su pensamiento… por la emoción se me había olvidado respirar-¡Bella! respira… tranquila...-dijo aquello en tono angustiado mientras me colocaba en el sillón mas cercano de la sala, coloque una de mis manos sobre mi garganta obligándome a tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón-voy por tus medicinas

-espera…estoy bien, no es una crisis… a veces olvido respirar-tome una de sus manos entre las mías al tiempo que mi respiración regresaba poco a poco a la normalidad y lo mire a los ojos fijamente… nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi…sabía que los Black vivían con un poco de carencias, y aun así ellos habían decidido hacer esta inversión enorme solo por mí… no me creí lo suficientemente buena para ello, pero aun así, con lo mucho que creía no merecerlo, me puse de pie y aferre mis brazos a su espalda-gracias Jake…

-vamos Bella, no hay nada que agradecer… dime, ¿te gusta como se ve?... tendré que pasar textualmente todo lo que dijiste a los chicos… todos nos apoyaron a que la casa estuviese lista en 3 semanas

-…si-no logré decir más, aun estaba bastante abrumada con la noticia… me percaté que el interior de la casa en su totalidad era de madera, las paredes, los pisos, los muebles… todo el interior olía a pino

-ven, déjame mostrarte tu habitación, esta justo al lado de la mía

Me tomó de la mano y me dirigió hasta la que sería mi habitación durante los días que estuviera en la Push con los Black y al abrir la puerta de madera oscura, y poner un pie en el interior me quedé sin palabras.

El techo inclinado que cruzaba la habitación cubierto de vigas de madera, así como las dos ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas de algodón tipo plumeti que se encontraban a un costado de la cama individual con un edredón color café encima de ella… la cómoda que estaba en la esquina opuesta del cuarto con un hermoso arreglo de lilis encima… el piso de madera por el cual ahora caminaba… todo era perfecto y una vez más no me sentía merecedora de tanto. Sin decir nada, comencé a explorar mi habitación y noté un par de puertas extras, percatándome que era un guardarropa más amplio de lo normal, y no porque tuviera mucha ropa o zapatos, sino para guardar seguramente mi silla de ruedas… para no caer me tomé del marco de la puerta y me sostuve con fuerzas, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era perder el sentido o el equilibrio y echar a perder el buen humor de Jake, el cual tomó uno de mis brazos y me asió contra su cálido pecho.

-no tienes que fingir conmigo Bella… te conozco ¿cómo te sientes?

-mejor que nunca Jake, es que todo es tan maravilloso que… no se… no merezco tanto

-cuando te pones nerviosa no haces más que balbucear cosas sin sentido… te gusta y eso es lo importante… los chicos se pondrán muy felices de saberlo… no me gusta cuando te valoras tan poco Bella-sentí su mano tomar mi barbilla, obligándome a verlo a los ojos… su mirada oscura era profunda, cálida… de pronto me sentí atrapada en su mirada, no había nadie mas que el en el infinito curso del universo…me sentía hipnotizada, una parte de mi gritaba que me zafara de su abrazo que me aprisionaba más y más contra su cuerpo, quería resistirme, _tu amas a otra persona ¿recuerdas?, rompe el abrazo… que demonios te pasa Bella, ¡hazlo!... _pero esa voz que me gritaba y me ordenaba que me alejara, perdía poco a poco potencia, hasta que la deje de escuchar por completo… la verdad era que me gustaba el contacto de su piel sobre la mía, su mirada desnudando por completo los restos de mi alma… algo en mi comenzaba a cambiar, pero no sabía con exactitud que era-… sin ti, no se vivir Bells-no supe si lo había dicho o había sido producto de mi imaginación, ya que estaba tan concentrada en su mirada que deje de ver lo demás, lo cierto era que una parte de mi corazón, aunque no sabía cual era la predominante, gozaba al creer que era la mujer más importante en la vida de Jake-…¿caminamos por la playa?

-…si

¿Por qué me sentí frustrada cuando rompió el abrazo?...¿acaso esperaba que…me besara?... sin saber a ciencia cierta la respuesta o quizás sin querer escucharla, coloque una mano sobre mi pecho al tiempo que veía que Jake se adelantaba y entraba con mi equipaje que Embry y Quil habían dejado en la sala…¿que siento por ti Jake?... no lo se aun, es demasiado pronto, lo que se con certeza es una sola cosa, no deseo ni quiero vivir sin ti.

-¿nos llevamos tu silla de ruedas?-pregunto mientras entraba a la habitación con la silla andando y por mi expresión, la cual tomó como un no obviamente, sonrió, la coloco dentro del guardarropa, y con una de sus manos sobre mi cintura, nos encaminamos hasta first Beach.

Platicamos de todo y de nada, de trivialidades y hasta de tonterías… jugamos y reímos como el par de niños que éramos cuando nos conocimos…me sentía tan bien cuando estaba con el, que todos mis miedos y angustias se vieron reducidas a cenizas.

Nos cayó la noche en la playa sin que nos percatáramos de ello hasta que la luz nos abandonó por completo… más bien pareciera que la única que se percató de ese detalle fui yo, ya que Jake caminaba entre rocas y troncos como si aun fuese de día mientras íbamos hacia su casa, así que al ver que nos tardaríamos toda la noche en llegar a nuestro destino sí seguíamos mi ritmo, que era mucho mas lento que antes de la enfermedad, me tomó en brazos y fuimos un poco más rápido…la verdad era que comenzaba a disfrutar la sensación de estar entre sus brazos.

-Bells, ¿cómo te fue con el médico el día de hoy?... la verdad es que la expresión de tus padres me tiene intranquilo desde que dejamos tu casa… -no pude verlo a la cara cuando terminó de hacer la pregunta…¿le diría la verdad?... o mejor la disfrazaba un poco, pero por dios, era Jake, a el no podía ocultarle nada… simplemente no podía aunque en estos momentos lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas-¿Bells?-por su voz sabía que intentaba obligarme a que lo viera a los ojos, ya que su ritmo de caminar había disminuido bastante, pero si no quería que mi valor desapareciera, debía seguir viendo el nuevo agujero que tenia en uno de mis muslos los viejos jeans que usaba en estos momentos, el cual se agrandaría considerablemente si seguía intentando meterle dos dedos de mi mano

-nada importante-de nuevo mi voz flaqueaba, y esta vez Jake detuvo su andar por completo… al reinar el silencio por varios segundos levanté el rostro y me percaté que su mirada estaba clavada en la mía, reconociendo aquel brillo como una mezcla de miedo y de ira.

-Bella, dime que te dijo el médico-esta vez las palabras de Jake iban cargadas con un tono diferente, su intención no era la de preguntar…más bien la de exigir una respuesta, así que incapaz de debatir con el en algo que sentía tenía derecho a saber, di un largo suspiro y volví a colocar mi mirada en el agujero de mis viejos jeans

-la psiquiatra me recomendó salir de casa, tener una vida normal… conocer gente nueva… intentar retomar mi vida de antes…me dijo también que mi estado… depresivo-esto último lo dije más bajo, esperando que Jake no lo escuchara, pero no sabía como, intuí no había funcionado… después de segundos continué- bueno… estaba interfiriendo con el tratamiento y eso estaba provocando que los antiepilépticos que tomaba no tuvieran el efecto deseado… ya que…-no supe si debía continuar, no encontré las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo… no… quería hacerlo… quería que Jake supiera todo de mi…al menos, lo mayor posible- ahora no solo tengo convulsiones, sino desmayos… a veces dejo de respirar por lapsos breves de tiempo esté despierta o inconsciente… según el médico consecuencia de mi estado de ánimo… el cual no me augura un gran futuro si no mejoro

La respiración de Jake se tornó agitada, levante la mirada y en lugar de encontrarme con una mirada cargada de miedo o angustia, como muchas veces portó en el hospital, encontré rabia en ella, una furia infinita que no se apagaría hasta eliminar aquello que le molestaba, pude sentir como sus manos, que aun me sostenían firmemente, vibraban aumentando segundo a segundo su intensidad… pero como aquella vez en el hospital, era todo Jake el que vibraba al tiempo que su respiración se aceleraba…¿qué le sucedía?...

-Jake…¿estas bien?-por una extraña razón su expresión cambio, colocó su ojos sobre los míos y pude ver que mientras la ira abandonaba sus ojos, la sorpresa se posaba sobre ellos… eso sin mencionar que las vibraciones de su cuerpo se habían dejado de sentir por completo y su respiración, antes acelerada, se había vuelto deliberadamente lenta… como si de alguna manera intentara tranquilizarse-todo tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar…¿qué sucede Jake?

-Bella…yo…¿recuerdas la leyenda que te conté cuando recién llegaste a Forks?-mi mente intento regresar a ese tiempo en específico, donde todo era sencillo... no había vampiros ni sabía de lo sobrenatural… pero enfocándome nuevamente en la pregunta de Jake, intente recordar nuestra plática de ese día… todo parecía borroso… me veía a el y a mi caminando por la playa de la Push una tarde nublada

-recuerdo que me contabas la leyenda de… los fríos…-la mirada de Jake me analizó por unos momentos, parecía estudiar mi rostro y de nuevo el enojo se apoderó de su mirada, aunque fue sólo por breves instantes

-¿qué más te contaba Bella?, recuérdalo, es importante-parecía ansioso al pedirme que recordara aquella tarde…¿había mencionado algo mas importante que la leyenda de los fríos?... no recordaba con claridad realmente, lo que deseaba me dijera ese día era acerca de los Cullen… el resto seguramente lo olvide por carecer de importancia

-no recuerdo bien… Jake, ¿por qué…?-_sabías que nosotros los Quileutes…-_espera, creo me decías algo de … ustedes los Quileutes, descendientes de lobos creo…¿es eso lo que quieres que recuerde?, ¿para que recordar esa historia en la que no crees?

Mi pregunta se vio súbitamente contestada por mi misma… su repentino cambio físico, su temperatura corporal mas alta de lo normal, el vibrar de su cuerpo cuando algo lo asustaba o enfurecía… a estas alturas de mi vida todo parecía probable y absolutamente nada imposible

-eres un licántropo ¿no es cierto?-un suspiro fue su respuesta… pareciera que le había quitado un peso de encima, pero el alivio en sus ojos se vio súbitamente reemplazado por el miedo

-¿me tienes miedo Bella?-la pregunta me sacó de balance un momento, ¿por qué habría de tenerle miedo?... no importaba el cambio físico de su cuerpo, el seguía siendo Jake… mi Jake, era alguien importante en mi vida, así que no importaba que mi lógica me indicara que debía temerle, simplemente no podía

-¿por qué habría de temerte Jake?-no se que pensaba Jake, pero era obvio que no lo hacía con claridad si creía que iba a tener miedo de el solo porque era un licántropo… aunque mi mente solo podía visualizar a los lobos de las películas de Hollywood… un hombre alto en exceso peludo con ojos amarillos, ¿así sería Jake?, ¿se transformaría cuando la luna llena adornara la noche?

-¿¡de verdad Bella?¡… ¿¡no te importa tener en tu vida a un amigo que se transforma en un lobo gigante?¡-su voz no disfrazó ni un momento la dicha que sentía al escuchar mi respuesta, y sin el saberlo había respondido a mi pregunta anterior… así que era un lobo gigante, ¿me pregunto si algún día podría ver a Jake en su forma de lobo?, deseaba enormemente verlo en esa apariencia

-no Jake-sonreí al ver el estado de felicidad que desprendía Jake en cada respiro, y por unos momentos aquella reacción lo hizo verse físicamente de su edad y no de la que aparentaba por su repentino crecimiento, y al ser tanta su dicha, me abrazó tan fuerte que comenzó a faltarme el aire

-no… puedo…respirar

-perdón Bells, pero estoy tan feliz que no pude contener mi fuerza… contigo es muy fácil ser yo mismo-aquella frase me sacó de balance… era similar a la que… otra persona dijo en el pasado en un prado de ensueño… aquella asfixia de nuevo, este vacío… mi vista se nublaba nuevamente…¡no!... esta es la misma sensación que tengo antes de cada crisis… no tenía mucho tiempo

-Jake… Jake, bájame-fue lo único que pude decir

Parecía asustado, pero al mismo tiempo me daba la impresión que sabía lo que estaba por suceder… a los pocos segundos de colocarme sobre el suelo las convulsiones comenzaron a sacudir todo mi cuerpo... después de un minuto todo había terminado y mi mente perdió consciencia de todo.

-tranquilízate Jake, ella esta respirando nuevamente-era una voz profunda, pero no era la de Jake… esta voz era diferente

-ha pasado ya una hora desde que perdió el conocimiento… ¡MALDITO SEA ESE CHUPASANGRE¡… es culpa suya que Bella este así…POR EL, ELLA SUFRIÓ ESE GOLPE EN LA CABEZA CUANDO LA DEJÓ A SU SUERTE ABANDONADA EN EL BOSQUE Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL OTRO GOLPE QUE SUFRIÓ CUANDO ELLA ESTABA EN PHOENIX TAMBIÉN ES CULPA SUYA…QUIERO MATARLO… DESEO HACERLO… y se que disfrutaré haciéndolo-nunca había escuchado a Jake hablar de alguien con tanto odio e ira cargada en su voz, por un momento tuve la certeza de que realmente deseaba y disfrutaría matar a Ed…a él… ¿serías capaz de hacerlo de verdad Jake?... ¿entonces… el supo de los Cullen todo este tiempo?, sabía de ellos… de mí y de él juntos… el sabía que había estado saliendo con un vampiro... pero ¿porque lo culpaba a él de mi enfermedad y mi torpeza?, yo tenía la culpa de ser débil… humana… el era el menos responsable en todo esto, era simplemente una victima de mi mortalidad

-tranquilízate Jake, si no te controlas entraras en fase aquí mismo… lo que más necesita Bella en estos momentos es de ti, así que cálmate o tendré que ordenarte que te salgas-esta vez la voz desconocida adquirió un tono de mando que no paso desapercibido por mi… ¿quién era esa persona?

-¡no!... me calmaré Sam… pero… pero, Bella me dijo hoy que…- la voz de Jake se quebró, pero esta vez no fue de ira y odio … sino de angustia-esta grave de salud…su estado de ánimo esta fuertemente relacionado con su enfermedad de algún modo… mientras ella no mejore, los medicamentos no tendrán el efecto que deberían tener…¿qué voy a hacer si la pierdo Sam… que?... ¿te imaginas perder a Emily?-no hubo palabras en señal de respuesta a la pregunta de Jake, solo silencio, aunque seguramente se había dado un intercambio de expresiones que no pude ver… no sabía si estaba soñando esta platica o en realidad estaba sucediendo, estaba confundida, pero la verdad es que había dejado de importarme si era real o no en ese mismo instante… Jake estaba desesperado y era por culpa mía… tenía que ayudarlo

-Jake… -abrí los ojos intentando buscarlo con la mirada, pero todo aun estaba borroso, mi vista aun no se ajustaba a mi entorno, cuando de pronto una mano calida tomo una de las mías acercándolas a su pecho, no necesite girar mi rostro para saber quien era… nadie olía como Jake, y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo nadie más lo poseía

-¡Bella, cielo!... ¿como te sientes?-todo aun estaba borroso cuando mire a un lado, Jake estaba hincado a un lado mío sosteniendo una de mis manos, sonreí débilmente mientras colocaba la mano que tenía libre sobre su mejilla caliente, observando con mi visión periférica que un muchacho igual de alto que Jake estaba parado a unos centímetros de distancia de nosotros

-… mejor… -ante mi respuesta Jake entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía ligeramente una mueca… sabía que, como siempre, le estaba restando importancia a las cosas y eso le molestaba bastante

-lo mejor será que descanses

-esta bien

-Jake me voy, cualquier cosa que necesites llámame… no importa la hora

-gracias por todo Sam…

Me sentía mareada, tenía nauseas… coloqué mi mano sobre mi frente y me pareció que estaba mas fría de lo normal… hasta ese momento me percaté que tenía frío… no se si era normal o no, pero después de cada crisis me pasaba siempre lo mismo… no presté atención cuando Jake acompañó a la puerta a Sam, ni cuando fue que regresó a mi lado, solo se que el frío de mi cuerpo se desvanecía lentamente mientras se acercaba a mi cama, anunciando su presencia sin la necesidad de abrir los ojos siquiera… era la misma sensación que uno tiene cada que sale el sol después de haber estado varados en medio de una ventisca helada… pero el calor de Jake no solo descongelaba mi cuerpo, sino también mi alma… la cual extrañamente no sentía tan muerta como antes.

-eres cálido Jake-se había sentado a mi lado mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su abdomen y colocaba una de sus manos sobre las mías… en ese momento el frío abandonó mi cuerpo por completo

-es una de las ventajas de ser un lobo… nunca se tiene frío-su voz era calmada y muy queda… parecía que intentaba arrullarme mientras platicábamos, sentí sus dedos entrelazarse en mi cabello una y otra vez… una y otra vez…el sueño me estaba venciendo, pero aun tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, había muchas cosas que deseaba saber

-Jake es cálido desde siempre… no es una cualidad que todos los lobos posean… solo tu eres así-mi voz me traicionaba, ya que cada vez perdía más potencia, y mis ojos se cerraban por más que intentaba mantenerlos abiertos-¿Jake?... ¿tu sabías de los Cullen y de mi relación con… él?

-… estas agotada cielo… mañana será otro día…

-pero…

-me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas…

Y sin poder combatir más el sueño, dormí profundamente pese a mis deseos de seguir despierta, quería explicarle a Jake el porque había ocultado tantas verdades… quería disculparme con el… me sentía mal por haberle estado ocultando tantas cosas a mi mejor amigo, pero no pude, ya que sin saberlo, había sido vencida por el cansancio mucho antes de empezar a decirle que no tenía sueño.

Este bosque nuevamente… la neblina me envolvía y el viento susurraba palabras a mi oído…_peligro… peligro Isabella Swan… cabello color fuego, ojos color sangre…_ frente a mi, estaba el mar, se incendiaba, salía fuego de el, pero era imposible…¿cómo podía el agua quemarse de esa manera?... pero no… no era fuego… era… era, ¡Victoria!... corrí lo más rápido que podía.. necesitaba ayuda, alguien…¡Jacob… Jacob!... pero… nadie me escuchaba, nadie venía en mi auxilio… estaba sola… todos me habían abandonado, a lo lejos vi un resplandor cobrizo… mi corazón saltó de gozo, era él, había regresado por mi, pero mientras mis brazos intentaban abrazarlo el se alejaba cada vez mas…_ ya no te amo…_ esas palabras taladraron mi alma… ¿quién podría hacerme mas daño que el?, nadie… el tenía el poder de matarme con sus palabras, los demás solo podían destrozar mi cuerpo… así que no me importó que las duras y frías manos de Victoria me tomaran con fuerza por mis brazos ni que me susurrara al oído con su aliento helado que moriría… yo ya estaba muerta desde mucho antes que ella llegara, lentamente sentí como acercaba su dientes a mi piel… _¡si, mátame… termina con mi existencia… acaba con mi dolor!_... pero momentos antes de que mi deseo se realizara, frente a mi apareció Jacob… lágrimas rodaban una seguida de otra por sus mejillas, de pronto el dolor lleno todo mi ser, y no por los colmillos que habían penetrado mi piel, sino por que el dolor de Jake en ese momento de alguna manera era mío también, y esa agonía era la que me estaba matando como lo mataba a el, ¡JAAAKEE!

-¡Bella, despierta!… ¡es una pesadilla, despierta!-alguien me sacudía y me llamaba, pero la oscuridad me absorbía, no podía luchar contra ella… esta vez si desaparecería… el frío se apoderaba de mi… manos frías como el hielo me jalaban hacía donde no podía existir absolutamente nada, solo oscuridad… pero fue una honda calidez recorriendo mi ser lo que me sacó del abismo y me trajo a la realidad de golpe. Me incorpore abruptamente mientras tosía… nuevamente había dejado de respirar… y sentí sobre mi espalda las manos de Jake dándome leves golpes esperando pacientemente a que mi ataque de tos cesara, una vez mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, me percaté de que Jake estaba sentado al lado mío con un brazo alrededor de mis hombros y Billy a un costado de mi cama… ambos con expresión preocupada-¿ya te sientes mejor Bella?

-…si… creo que si-levante mi mirada hacia Billy y sentí vergüenza por la escena que acababa de presenciar-siento haberlos despertado

-no tienes porque disculparte Bella… nosotros no te juzgamos ni te criticamos… al contrario, entendemos mejor de lo que tu crees tu situación, así que no te avergüences nunca con nosotros por tus pesadillas, ¿esta bien?, somos familia-solo logré asentir a modo de respuesta, de alguna manera extraña las palabras de Billy me reconfortaron bastante al tiempo que me dejaron sin palabras… y sin saber porque, percibí en su voz una sabiduría añeja que no solo se aprende con el paso de los años… sino que en su caso, también se heredaba… algo mágico envolvía ante mis ojos por primera vez a Billy Black… vi en el al líder de los Quileutes, y pese a estar atado de por vida a esa silla de ruedas, me sucedió algo que jamás me había pasado con él… me impuso su presencia.

-no sabes el susto que pasé Bella, creí que…-no pudo terminar la frase, su mano comenzó a vibrar alarmantemente y sin miedo alguno la estreche contra mi pecho para que sintiera el latir de mi corazón-dejaste de respirar… parecías muerta Bells… mi papá estaba por llamar a la ambulancia cuando te incorporaste y comenzaste a toser…

-lamento haberlos despertado

-no te preocupes por nosotros… lo mejor será que te dejemos para que duermas…Jake, Bella debe descansar… vayamos a dormir-no quería que Jake se fuera, tenía miedo de que las pesadillas regresaran, pero no podía pedirle frente a Billy que se quedara conmigo lo que quedaba de la noche, así que dirigí mi vista hacia el hermoso edredón café que me cubría

-me quedaré aquí un rato más… hasta mañana papá

No supe que diría Billy ante ello, pero no tenía las fuerzas ni quería pedirle a Jake que se fuera a su habitación, no quería estar sola… necesitaba de su presencia… solo esperaba que Billy no se enojara con Jake por culpa mía, pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, levanté la mirada y vi que Jake y yo estábamos solos.

-no creí que Billy accediera a que te quedaras conmigo

-¿por qué?... no es como si fuéramos a hacer nada malo Bells

-quizás estoy acostumbrada al estilo de Charlie… confía en mi pero no en los muchachos que piden pasar la noche conmigo en una habitación

-Charlie me adora Bells… sino porque permitió que te quedaras conmigo en casa ¿eh?-esta vez su rostro se adornó con una sonrisa cínica que provocó una ligera carcajada en mí... a veces no era difícil adivinar que Jake tenía 16 años de edad-es hora de que duermas… no te dejaré sola ni un momento

-pero es incorrecto que desee que te quedes conmigo… es egoísta Jake, te necesito a mi lado para no romperme y me siento la peor persona al reconocerlo frente a ti… no quiero hacerte el mismo daño que me hicieron pero a la vez no tengo el valor de pedirte que te vayas… no quiero que lo hagas, porque se que si lo haces todo mi orgullo se volverá cenizas y te rogare de mil maneras que regreses, ¿vez el monstruo que soy Jake?, te haré daño cuando lo que menos deseo es hacerlo...-baje la mirada hacia el edredón nuevamente, no podía verlo a la cara… mi confesión fue bastante clara y sabía me dejaría en cualquier momento, así que debía de usar mi recurso mas desesperado… rogar.

-¿ya terminaste?-al escuchar la pregunta, dirigí incrédula mi mirada hacia él, su expresión no había cambiado, seguía conservando ese semblante tranquilo y cálido, ¿por qué?-… ¿es por él verdad? -silencio- me subestimas tanto o más de lo que te subestimas a ti misma Bells… yo sé mejor que nadie como eres… conozco la fortaleza que posees, ese chupasangre nunca te conocerá tanto como yo te conozco, y jamás podrá tenerte la confianza que yo te tengo… sé que eres torpe, bastante terca, persistente, inteligente, tímida, introvertida, insegura, fuerte, generosa, egoísta, honesta, sincera, valiente, siempre te muerdes el labio inferior cuando dices una mentira o te sientes nerviosa, te sonrojas por casi todo, especialmente cuando eres el centro de atención, eres demasiado hermosa sin tu concebirlo realmente…tienes dos pies izquierdos y eres la peor mentirosa que conozco… nada de lo que me digas en este momento me sorprenderá ni me alejará de ti… así que déjame decidir por mi si es conveniente o no permanecer a tu lado, creo que tengo ese derecho, ¿no lo crees?

-…Jake…-su sinceridad había derrumbado todas mis posibles respuestas… realmente esperaba de su parte rechazo, enojo, ira… dolor… para ello estaba preparada, pero no para lo que acababa de escuchar… me aceptaba como era… con mis defectos y virtudes.. ¿acaso era justo que alguien como yo tuviera la suerte de tener en su vida a alguien como Jake?... me pregunto si opinaría igual de mi cuando supiera que pese a todo, mi deseo de convertirme en un vampiro no había muerto del todo… tuve miedo de saber la respuesta, porque conociendo como conozco a Jake, sabía que aquello era algo que difícilmente me podría perdonar-yo…

-Bella, déjate llevar por lo que sientes… no lo analices ni lo compares… nunca nadie te hará sentir lo que experimentaste con ese chupasangre… lo hermoso de la vida es que el amor lo podrás experimentar de diferentes maneras con diferentes personas… el amor no se mide en sumas y restas, ni se muere junto con tu primer desilusión amorosa… además la Bells que conozco se muere en estos momentos por darme un beso, pero tu misma se lo impides, dale rienda suelta a tus impulsos-me dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo

-¡eso… eso no es cierto… yo no…!-pero la carcajada de Jake, seguramente provocada por mi tartamudeo y sonrojo, me callaron de inmediato, ya que cuando intentaba dar un argumento convincente negando rotundamente lo que decía, la risa de Jake se volvía más fuerte, pero tenía que hacerle ver que se equivocaba… yo no deseaba besarlo, al único que besaría sería a… él, _vamos Bella, no te mientas a ti misma, deseas besarlo, no seas cobarde, al menos admítelo… no existe peor mentirosa que aquella que se miente a si misma y peor aun, la que intenta creer en sus mentiras_

-vamos Bells, sabes que no puedes estar enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo… solo fue una broma-nuevamente me había matado… su sonrisa, _mi sonrisa,_ adornaba su rostro… pero después de todo no había nada que perdonar, el tenía razón, quería besarlo, deseaba hacerlo…pero ¿era solo un impulso nacido de mi soledad y abandono, o quizás… sentía algo por el y no quería aceptar aun la idea?, no eso no podía ser.. mi amor pertenecería para siempre a otra persona… ¿o no?, pero tendría que dejar mis dudas para mañana, ya que un bostezo seguido de ligeras lagrimas que salían de mis ojos me indicaron que estaba más cansada de lo que creía-es hora de que descanses, buenas noches Bells.

Como un detonante, aquella última frase cerró mis ojos provocado por el sueño… pero con Jake tan cerca de mí, acariciando suavemente mis manos mientras colocaba mi cabeza sobre su abdomen, y su voz me hablaba quedamente – susurrando palabras que no me detenía realmente a entender – me arrullaban al tiempo que me distraían, derrumbando momentáneamente las barreras que había construido alrededor de mi corazón, y por primera vez escuchaba lo que este me gritaba, pero me había negado oír, _¿cómo no sentirme atraída por ti Jake?, te has convertido en mi todo sin yo percatarme del momento exacto en que este remolino de emociones dio inicio... te has convertido en la luz que resucita poco a poco mi alma y mi corazón que yacían hechos cenizas en lo profundo de mi ser… en la razón por la cual me levanto cada que me caigo…en la fuerza que necesito para seguir recorriendo mi propio camino… cuando estoy por ser vencida por mi propia debilidad tu estas ahí para evitarlo...¿acaso merezco tener en mi vida a alguien como tú?... no lo se, ni me detendría a averiguarlo, ya que si lo hacía, sabía que la respuesta se reduciría a un simple y rotundo no…pero esta noche no quería pensar en ello, sino gozar el hecho de saber que Jake indiscutiblemente pertenecía a mi vida y que yo, de alguna manera extraña, pertenecía a la suya_.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que opinan?, ¿les gustó el reencuentro de Bella y Jake?... espero sus reviews**

**Besos y chequen por favor el fanart que hice para este fic, lo podran encontrar en deviantart (el link esta en mi profile) se llama little hope... es una escena que aun no he publicado pero deseo mostrarselas a ustedes como regalo por los comment que bellamente me han hecho llegar, espero les guste el fanart **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Me alegra anunciar que el número de seguidores de mi fic aumenta poco a poco... me encanta leer nuevos reviews y saber que mi historia es de su agrado. Es mi deber recordar innecesariamente obvio, que esta saga es propiedad de STEPHENIE MEYER. Disfruten del capitulo y por favor dejen reviews **

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando abrí los ojos Jake seguía a mi lado, nos habíamos quedado dormidos en la misma posición… no se si sería una cualidad de los licántropos o era simplemente una característica de Jake, ya que no importaba que estuviese sentado de la manera más incomoda… el dormía plácidamente, y hasta roncaba ligeramente, provocando estos detalles juntos una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mientras me incorporaba de la cama, intentando por todos los medios hacerlo sin despertarlo, me detuve a medio camino solo para admirar su rostro… quitando lo atractivo de su fisonomía corporal, –y vaya que era atractivo – tenía que admitir que Jake poseía una hermosura bastante peculiar… si bien no era la belleza perfecta que todos los vampiros tenían, era sin duda una con la cual no te topabas todos los días… su atractivo radicaba desde su cabello color azabache, el tono rojizo de su piel, sus ojos oscuros, sus cejas y pestañas tupidas, su boca, y por supuesto los músculos que adornaban sus brazos y su abdomen… y lo que mas me fascinaba era su mirada y su sonrisa… _¡pero que estas pensando Bella!... _peor aun… _que estas sintiendo_… ¿qué me has hecho Jake?... ¿porqué de pronto dudo de todo aquello, que hacía no mucho tiempo, juraba era un amor tan grande, que hasta dispuesta estaba a renunciar a la vida, a mis amigos, a mis familiares…? ¡hubiese dejado todo por él en cuanto se decidiera a pedírmelo!… estaba aterrada… y no por lo que comenzaba a sentir por Jake, sino por que poco a poco, aun cuando no me atreviera a aceptarlo con nadie por el momento, ese amor que creía sentir por esa persona, si bien no desaparecía, se dirigía a un lugar apartado de mi corazón que se llamaría a partir de ese momento, _hermosos recuerdos_… amor… adoración… obsesión… en este momento no me importaba el motivo por el cual lo idolatraba tanto, la verdad era, que mi miedo radicaba en ver, como poco a poco mi vida comenzaba a avanzar… lo que más me angustiaba era no sentirme culpable en lo más mínimo y saber que mientras mas avanzara, más atrás dejaba el hermoso recuerdo que significaba en mi vida… Edward Cullen, eso me aterraba y no sabía con certeza si estaba lista para que el entrara a esa categoría… aunque decir su nombre completo sin que mi pecho se quemara por completo, significaba un gran avance, y pese que me resistía a hacerlo, sonreí mientras una lágrima resbalaba por una de mis mejillas, sabiendo muy en contra de mis deseos, que mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma, comenzaban a despedirse de el, y pese que una parte de mi se resistiría a ser arrastrada por el sentimiento que nacía en mi hacia Jake… poco a poco, mi resistencia cedía y a la vez continuaba luchando…_ siempre testaruda…_ si, siempre, una parte de mi corazón se aferraría a ese amor y a este dolor que había dejado tras su partida.

Coloqué una de mis manos a la altura de mi corazón y el hueco seguía ahí, presente, recordándome constantemente el motivo de su origen, pero estando al lado de Jake ese agujero comenzaba a sanar… ¿sería siempre así de doloroso concluir etapas importantes de la vida?... ¿dolería mi pecho siempre así?, pero teniendo a Jake a mi lado, el dolor no era algo por lo que me debiera preocupar, y esperando no despertarlo, no resistí mas las ansias y pase lo mas suave que pude mis dedos por su rostro… era suave, cálido… aterciopelado…y quizás mi caricia le hizo cosquillas, porque una sonrisa adorno su rostro inmediatamente al tiempo que se movía de lado, mientras que caía detrás de mí, lo cual me permitió levantarme de la cama sin moverlo siquiera.

Al dirigirme a la sala vi que Billy ya estaba despierto, arreglado y preparando el desayuno para lo que parecía ser un regimiento, y quizás mi expresión, la cual seguramente fallé en disimular, denotó mi sorpresa y confusión, sonriendo Billy con mucha gracia

-buen día Bella…¿dormiste bien?

-si, muchas gracias…

-aunque no lo creas este será nuestro desayuno…pero te puedo asegurar que solo será el 10%, el resto es para Jake-¿el se podría comer todo eso?, ¿pero si parecía ser la ración de 10 personas?-jajaja, verás, Jake al ser un hombre lobo tiene un metabolismo diferente, y necesita comer en grandes cantidades para poder tener las energías necesarias, entre otras cosas, para poder convertirse en un lobo gigante…¿por cierto ya despertó?

-no, y no tuve corazón para despertarlo… parece muy agotado

-..si… antes de tu llegada el ha estado doblando turnos por las noches y no ha dormido suficiente-la expresión de Billy cambio rotundamente, se torno seria y afligida, pero jamás despegó sus ojos de los míos

-¿doblando turnos?... ¿en que trabaja Jake?-después de analizar lo dicho por Billy me sentí estupida… obviamente no era un trabajo en el sentido estricto de la palabra… seguramente era algo relacionado con los lobos… después de todo no hemos podido platicar a fondo de ello

-seguramente cuando despierte, él te explicara de que se trata… ¿desayunas o mejor esperas a Jake?

-preferiría esperarlo… sirve que me doy un baño y salgo a caminar por la playa

Después de bañarme, me vestí, tomé mi medicina y me fui directamente a la playa de la Push, viendo que el usual amanecer gris que se daba la mayor parte de las veces, era reemplazado por un hermoso amanecer con tonalidades entre rosas, azules y naranjas. No supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en este viejo tronco que había encontrado, y sin moverme de mi lugar ni pensar en absolutamente nada más, admiraba la transición lenta de los colores, hasta que el cielo se pintó completamente de un tono azul al tiempo que pequeñas nubes blancas se daban cita en el lugar, viendo en la lejanía como poco a poco el sol salía en el horizonte y tímido, reflejaba sus rayos sobre mi pálida piel. Pero fue una conocida voz que me llamaba desde lejos, la que me saco de mi ensoñación, viendo que Jake estaba a tan solo tres zancadas, –de sus largas piernas– de distancia.

-buenos días Bells, me hubieras despertado enseguida que tu lo hiciste-repuso alegre mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-te veías tan agotado que no tuve corazón para hacerlo, ¿dormiste bien?-las ojeras debajo de sus ojos habían disminuido su color notablemente, y al pasar uno de mis dedos sobre su cálida piel pude sentir como Jake se estremecía al contacto retirando mi mano enseguida-perdóname, mi piel siempre ha sido mas fría de lo normal… y en comparación con los mas de 42º que tienes tu, seguramente debo de estar helada

-… no me estremecí por esa razón Bells-la mirada de Jake penetró mi alma en el instante que posó sus ojos sobre los míos, y tal cual sucediera ayer mientras terminaba de mostrarme mi habitación, me sentí atrapada nuevamente en su mirada, nadie mas se reflejaba en sus ojos más que yo, y estoy segura que por unos instantes solo el se reflejaba en los míos, era una sensación extraña… sencilla pero poderosa, _¿también tu lo sientes Jake?... _¿acaso no estaba decidida a luchar contra lo que Jake despertaba en mi?, ayer estaba decidida a hacerlo…¿por qué ahora esa promesa que me hice carecía completamente de fuerza.

-…¿no?... entonces…¿por qué?-respondí mecánicamente aun sin salir del hipnotismo que producía en esos momentos su mirada sobre la mía

-…no creo que sea una respuesta que desees escuchar Bells, yo solo deseo tu felicidad, y se que mi respuesta te daría todo menos eso… conozco mis desventajas -de momento la mirada de Jake se tornó melancólica y llena de un dolor inmenso del cual no supe descifrar la razón… mi pecho dolió, como si de alguna manera, su dolor fuese realmente el mío-pero no soy del tipo de persona que sepa darse por vencido Bells… así que no pongas esa cara de tristeza por favor

Su respuesta solo me hizo sentir más culpable, aunque por todos los medios intente mostrar una sonrisa que sabía no sentía en esos momentos, ¿sería correcto corresponder en un futuro a Jake… cuando en mi mente y en mi corazón aun existía Edward?... mentira sería decir que no siento nada por Jake… esta mañana reconocí que el formaba parte de los cimientos de esta nueva Bella, pero…¿por qué tenían que existir los _peros_?... bastante difícil ya es la vida como para complicárnosla aun mas con estos _peros_, pero nada podía hacer… la verdad era que sentía aun algo muy fuerte por Edward, y que dentro de mi corazón ya no concebía la idea de perder a Jake… supongo que aquí es donde entra la frase de Edward… _no te preocupes, eres humana, tu mente es un autentico colador, a ustedes el tiempo les cura todas sus heridas…_ y por primera vez esperaba que el tiempo curara también las mías.

-el día de hoy iremos a casa de Emily después de desayunar-¿Emily?... creí haber escuchado antes ese nombre, pero no podía recordar donde

-¿es alguien a quien deba de recordar?-pregunté confundida mientras nos dirigíamos nuevamente hacia la casa, Jake sonrió, tomo una de mis manos y la besó-el día de hoy te presentaré a la manada-¿manada?, ¿acaso los vería a todos ellos transformados en lobos?-jajajaja, no pongas esa cara de susto Bella… nos llamamos a nosotros mismos manada incluso en nuestra forma humana… chiste local-muy a mi pesar di un suspiro de alivio, aunque no duró mucho realmente… estaría con gente desconocida… ¿qué pasaría si me daba una crisis frente a todos?, ¿me aceptarían o me rechazarían?... en otras circunstancias no me hubiese importado, pero eran los amigos de Jake… eran importantes en su vida, y de alguna manera quería causar buena impresión-estarás bien

Aquello abarcó todo lo que necesitaba oír en esos momentos… estaba con Jake, confiaba plenamente en el, y pese a mi experiencia pasada, la cual me tenía que haber dejado como enseñanza no confiar ciegamente en nadie, no me importó y me dije a mi misma que pasara lo que pasara, confiaba ciegamente en el… sonreí ante el avance que demostraba tener ese día. Jake me volteó a ver esperando una explicación a mi sonrisa, solo agite mi rostro, dándole a entender que no era nada importante.

Nunca creí realmente que Jake podría comer todo lo que había preparado Billy, y tal como dijera, una mínima porción fue de nosotros y el resto fue devorado por el en cuestión de minutos.

¿De que tamaño será el estomago de los licántropos?, me pregunté con una mezcla de seriedad y sarcasmo mientras bajaba del auto con ayuda de Jake, y la sonrisa que portara hacía no mas de 3 segundos se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, percibiendo, mientras caminábamos al interior de la casa, el agradable aroma de pan recién horneado

-Bella, una advertencia solamente… no te quedes viendo mucho tiempo a Emily al rostro-me dijo eso en apenas un susurro mientras simulaba acomodar un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído… ese simple detalle no solo provocó que se erizara mi piel al contacto con la suya, sino que también me hizo perder la concentración y no supe si lo había imaginado o en realidad Jake habría hablado.

Cuando entramos a la casa, que bien podía tener las dimensiones de la antigua casa de Jake, vi a una joven de cabello color azabache que le llegaba arriba de la cintura, se encontraba parada frente al horno mientras sacaba de el una bandeja con lo que parecían ser muffins recién horneados… el lugar era sencillo pero bastante acogedor, definitivamente tenía un toque femenino que denotaba a una persona detallista y dulce como lo era… Esme Cullen… sin duda Emily debía tener cierto parecido con ella.

-En un momento estoy contigo Jake… debo poner estos muffins con todos los demás, seguramente tus hermanos llegaran bastante hambrientos… eres el primero en llegar, vi por la ventana que tu coche se acercaba, así que no creas que tengo el oído tan desarrollado como el de ustedes jajaj-fue hasta ese momento cuando me percaté que sobre la pequeña mesa, que seguramente era la del comedor, habían 3 tazones enormes con aproximadamente 10 muffins cada uno y parecía estaba por llevar otro más a la mesa con la misma cantidad… y fue cuando giró hacia nosotros que entendí que no había soñado la voz de Jake hacía unos momentos, el me había pedido que no me quedara viendo a Emily por mucho tiempo… ahora entendía porque, 3 terribles cicatrices cruzaban su rostro, deformando su ojo derecho y su boca… esas marcas jamás desaparecerían de lo que seguramente había sido un rostro hermoso… probablemente había sido víctima de algún animal salvaje, así que siguiendo el consejo de Jake y dejándome llevar nuevamente por mis nervios, baje la mirada y me pegue un poco mas de lo normal a su hombro.

-Emily ella es Bella-nos presentó mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa y Jake tomaba uno de los muffins recién horneados. Me observó por unos momentos, como si la misma cicatriz que marcaba su rostro, la tuviera yo en el mío, y lo que me parecieron horas fueron solo segundos, ¿tenía algo en la cara?, ¿tenía acaso tatuada la palabra EPILEPSIA en la frente?...¿era esa la razón por la que me veía con curiosidad a los ojos?... sin darme cuenta mi respiración comenzó a agitarse… _vamos Bella, ¡no es para tanto!, solo te esta observando_-¿Bells?-preocupado colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me guió al sillón mas cercano-¿estás bien?

-…si… no fue nada-repuse sin mirarlo a la cara, pero fue la voz de Emily la que me hizo levantar la vista

-perdón-…¿perdón?, ¿por qué se disculpaba?, ¿acaso se estaba burlando ahora de mi?... intente buscar en su voz alguna señal de sarcasmo, pero solo encontré sinceridad, así que relajé mi expresión-no era mi intención ser grosera cuando me quedé viendo tu rostro más de la cuenta, solo que he escuchado hablar tanto de ti, que me dio gusto finalmente conocer a la famosa Bella Swan.-¿famosa Bella Swan?, ¿me pregunto que tanto habrá hablado Jake de mi para ser tan conocida entre ellos?... esperando que respondiera mi pregunta mental, gire mi rostro para toparme con el suyo ligeramente sonrojado, y en su caso era difícil notarlo dado el tono de su piel.

-Emily, ¿me puedes dar un vaso con agua para Bella por favor?... te acompaño

Me pareció que lo había hecho a propósito, ya que me pidió me quedara sentada en el sillón, y podría jurar que algo susurraban entre ellos, al tiempo que Emily desaparecía por la entrada principal-¿a dónde va?, ¿qué le decías?

-nada importante Bells-repuso con gesto inocente mientras me daba a beber el agua

-no te creo… se que algo le dijiste y quiero saber que es… ya se, iré y se lo preguntaré yo misma-simule que me ponía de pie y el anzuelo dio resultado, ya que inmediatamente sentí una de sus manos tomar con suavidad mi brazo, pidiéndome con la mirada que regresara a mi lugar en el sillón-¿me dirás que le dijiste?

-… le pedí que le dijera a los chicos que fueran prudentes contigo… y no porque sean malas personas, sino porque se que es difícil para ti tratar con gente nueva, y que te incomoda demasiado que la gente te observe fijamente como Emily hace un momento… eso fue lo que le dije.

No sabía si sentirme agradecida con el o completamente humillada, el sabía lo difícil que era para mi relacionarme con gente nueva y me avergonzaba reconocer que mi intención de llevarme bien con sus amigos, no había comenzado como yo deseaba.

-¿te enojaste conmigo Bells?-no fue la pregunta en si lo que me desconcertó, sino el tono de su voz… realmente el creía que mi silencio se debía a que yo estaba enojada con el, ¿cómo podía creer que me molestaría con el por algo así?... no era culpa suya que me costara trabajo socializar con los demás, el solo se preocupaba por mi bienestar… se preocupaba por la inútil y frágil Bella… el no era el culpable de mi cada vez mas evidente fragilidad. Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me percate cuando mis uñas se crisparon fuertemente contra las palmas de mis manos hasta que me comenzaron a arder-¡Bella… tus manos..¡

En ese momento todo pasó demasiado rápido, los amigos de Jake entraban con Emily al frente tomada de la mano de un muchacho alto que recordaba vagamente, creo su nombre era Sam, mi vista la dirigí hacia mis manos y vi sangre emanar de pequeñas heridas que a simple vista parecían profundas, comenzando la sangre a manchar mi pantalón en el proceso, ese olor me mareaba, no podía soportarlo, sentía nauseas… perdería el sentido en cualquier momento. Alguna parte de mi cerebro registró gritos y rostros llenos de angustia a mi alrededor, a Emily desaparecer en el interior de una habitación, para después salir con varios objetos en sus manos que no identifiqué… Jake me sacudía, me obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos, se que me hablaba, aunque gritar era una mejor descripción en esos momentos, pero no lo escuchaba con claridad, la expresión desesperada de su rostro me angustiaba, pero mi vista comenzaba a nublarse, la imagen de Jake desaparecía poco a poco… quería responderle, aferrarme a el, pero no encontré mi boca para reconfortarlo con mis palabras… ni mis manos para aferrarme a sus brazos que gentilmente me rodeaban al tiempo que me desvanecía.

Realmente era patética… no importa que no fuese la única que se desmayara al ver o percibir el olor de la sangre… en mi caso, eso era solo patético. Según Edward, los humanos somos incapaces de oler la sangre, era prácticamente imposible… prueba más de lo patética que es mi existencia, ya que al menos, yo si la olía, y ese olor era el que me ponía tan mal. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero no sería la primera ni la última vez que lo haría… solía exagerar las cosas, pero aun así no me dejaba de considerar patética, inútil y por si no fuera aun suficiente, frágil… eso es lo que mas detestaba de mi existencia… mi reciente acumulada fragilidad, todos sentían la necesidad de cuidar y proteger a la débil y enferma Bella, y creo que mis constantes crisis, desmayos y demás achaques que recientemente he ido añadiendo a la lista, no ayuda mucho a quitarme esos títulos que siento tatuados sobre mi pecho como letras escarlatas.

No culpaba a nadie más que a mi misma de mi enfermedad, mi dolor y mi depresión… todo era consecuencia de mi humanidad, mi frágil y débil yo, no pudo soportar el dolor y la desesperación de haberlo perdido, fui incapaz de mantenerlo a mi lado… eso desencadenó todo, Edward no era responsable de nada… aun cuando sabía a la perfección que mis padres y Jake opinaban lo contrario, yo sabía la verdad y eso tenía que bastar… pero por primera vez no era suficiente, se que podría vivir si mis padres creían que Edward era el responsable de todos mis males, se que me enojaría, alegaría en su defensa pero todo quedaría ahí… pero con Jake todo era diferente, ya que pese a mis intentos, se que nunca podríamos opinar lo mismo respecto a Edward, lo veía en sus ojos… Jake lo odiaba, era un odio infinito que me aterraba y por si fuera poco, ese sentimiento era tan grande que deseaba matarlo dolorosamente… lo peor era que el disfrutaría hacerlo… eso me aterró como pocas cosas lo han hecho… sentía terror al imaginar que Edward podría dejar de existir, no me importaba que no me amara, que en estos momentos estuviera con una hermosa mujer de su misma especie y no a mi lado… al menos estaba vivo... pero mi terror se incrementó al imaginarme la escena de Jake y Edward peleando, donde uno forzosamente dejaría de existir, o peor aun… ambos… pero ese era un panorama completamente improbable, Edward no regresaría, no tenía razón para hacerlo, y cuando lo hiciera, seguramente habrían pasado los años suficientes para que todo humano que lo conocía hubiese muerto… así que en el escenario donde una sangrienta pelea se llevaba acabo, se desvanecía la figura de mi primer amor para solo quedar Jake, me veía con sus ojos calidos y profundos, su mirada una vez más penetraba mi alma, mientras me bañaba aquel conocido y agradable calor, el cual lograba tranquilizar mi corazón, sanar el agujero en mi pecho y llenar todo mi ser de una sensación nueva y poderosa, conocida pero al mismo tiempo diferente… de pronto, en este espacio no existía otro ser más que Jacob Black, el cual extendió su mano hacia mi, diciéndome sin mover los labios una frase que hizo eco en mi corazón… _quédate conmigo para siempre… _no me detuve a pensar lo que me pedía, y tal como me comentó Jake hacía un par de horas, no me detuve a analizarlo y menos a compararlo, así que coloqué mi mano sobre la suya y permití que mi corazón navegara a través de aquella nueva ola de sensaciones que se magnificaban y tocaban rincones de mi ser que no conocía, y descubrí que Bella Swan podía ir más allá de Edward Cullen, reconociendo a este sentimiento como aquel que creí había muerto conmigo ese día en el bosque… el amor… era extraño que fuese el mismo que sentía aun por Edward y a la vez completamente diferente al que sentía por Jacob en proporciones que jamás había alcanzado… solo podía compararlo con la gran diferencia que existe entre el día y la noche en un solsticio… jamás podrían ser iguales aunque ambos tuvieran como base exactamente el mismo nombre.

-¡Bella, reacciona por favor… Bella¡ … si a Bella le pasa algo yo… no puedo vivir sin ella Sam, no puedo-la voz de Jake estaba cargada de angustia, nunca lo había escuchado tan desesperado

-se a lo que te refieres Jake, mejor que nadie se lo que estas sintiendo… créeme-¿a que se refería?... entendí el significado de sus palabras, pero me dio la impresión que había un trasfondo escondido que no supe descifrar

-Jake, ¡esta reaccionando, mira!-la voz alegre de Emily la escuche muy cerca de mí, y al abrir los ojos, pude ver a varias personas rodear el sillón en el que estaba recostada, sentado a un lado mío estaba Jake, sosteniendo mi cabeza en su regazo e hincada a un costado, se encontraba Emily, la cual, con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo una de mis vendadas manos, retiraba un mechón de cabello que cubría un poco mis ojos

-¿cómo te sientes Bella?-la voz de Emily denotaba angustia, pero también alegría de verme despierta… aunque mis manos me ardían, mas me dolía el orgullo en estos momentos. Vaya manera de darme a conocer con los amigos de Jake… recostada en un sillón, después de haberme desmayado al percibir el olor de la sangre

-… mejor gracias-me mordí el labio inferior, recordando lo que Jake me dijera hacía un rato…_ te muerdes el labio inferior cuando dices una mentira…_ al recodar aquello, dirigí apenada y sonrojada mi vista hacía los ojos profundos de Jake, esperando una mirada de reproche al descubrir mi pésima mentira, topándome con algo que no esperaba… lágrimas se asomaban en los hermosos ojos de mi Jake

-Bella… ¡oh Bella!, no sabes el miedo que sentí -repuso Jake mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme al tiempo que me estrechaba con fuerzas entre sus brazos… me había tomado por sorpresa, pero segundos después reaccione y coloqué mis manos con cuidado sobre su espalda

-perdóname Jake-no sabía que más decir realmente… parecía que me la pasaba disculpando por todo… de alguna manera me sentía culpable por haber hecho que Jake pasara un mal rato con mi desmayo

-¿te estas disculpando por desmayarte Bella?... no es culpa tuya, no lo puedes controlar

-… aun así, es patético... cada que percibo el olor de la sangre me pasa lo mismo-mientras hablaba y confesaba mi mas vergonzoso secreto, recordé que Jake y yo no estábamos solos… al girar lentamente mi rostro me di cuenta que todos nos observaban… ¿podía estar mas sonrojada aun?, si… mi rostro se había tornado completamente de color rojo.

Después del incidente, Jake regresó a su estado de ánimo habitual al percatarse que yo estaba perfectamente bien una vez el olor a sangre se disipara del ambiente por completo, aunque por ningún momento me dejó moverme del sillón… así como yo tiendo a exagerar mis reacciones o actitudes, el solía sobreprotegerme demasiado, en otro momento protestaría, me levantaría y evitaría ser el centro de atención, pero hoy decidí refrenar mis deseos de hacerlo, ya que Jake estaba feliz, y no quería ser la causante, nuevamente, de que su estado de animo decayera.

Se sintió aliviado al saber que mi desmayo había sido producto de mi aversión contra la sangre y no por mi enfermedad… aunque a mi ni una ni otra razón me satisfacía por completo, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Jake, _mi sonrisa, _adornando su rostro fue suficiente aliciente para hacerme desistir en mi intento de contradecir su opinión.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció? que opinan del rumbo que toma poco a poco la relacion entre Bella y Jake?**

**Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana con un nuevo capitulo**


	7. Capitulo 6

**¡Hola a todos!, disculpen la tardanza, pero la verdad he estado un tanto atareada con unos asuntos familiares y he podido actualizar mi fic hasta ahora. Agradezco como siempre a las personas que se toman la molestia de hacerme saber que opinan de mi historia y me alegra que aquellas personas esten pegadas esperando actualizaciones y que sea de su completo agrado mi fic. Como siempre espero les guste este cap y me digas que les parece.**

**Hay nuevos fanarts de mi fic SOLSTICIO en mi espacio en DEVIANTART, espero verlos por ahí muy pronto**

**Ya saben que la saga de twilight es de STEPHENIE y bla bla bla**

**Capítulo 6**

Finalmente conocí a los miembros de la manada que me faltaba por conocer… Paul, Jared y Sam… a este último lo recordaba vagamente, después de mi crisis del día de ayer en mi habitación, parecía gentil, aunque su mirada penetrante no dejaba de verme ni un solo momento… no era una mirada molesta, sin embargo comenzaba a incomodarme su fijación… ¿acaso había simpatía en su mirada?, ¿porqué?.

El resto del día pasó sin ningún contratiempo, después de una hora Jake dejó que me levantara del sillón y eso me permitió ayudar a Emily a hacer la comida para toda la manada, lo cual era una tarea titánica realmente… 6 licántropos hambrientos, pese que habían acabado previamente con 4 tazones de muffins, era un espectáculo entre cómico y atemorizante, ya que pese que me gustaba cocinar, me preguntaba, ¿cómo era posible que Emily se dedicara enteramente a cuidar, entre otros detalles, de la alimentación de estos chicos todos los días?... yo terminé exhausta, y mas habíamos tardado en preparar la comida que en verla desaparecer una vez colocáramos los platillos sobre la mesa.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que desayunara en casa de Jake, así que me limité a verlos comer, sintiéndome satisfecha solo de verlos acabar con los platillos que habíamos preparado.

No hablé nada durante la comida, no fue necesario, me limité solamente a observar a Jake y a cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales en conjunto formaban una familia… pese a ser muchachos de casi dos metros de altura y en apariencia tener 25 años, su mirada y sus acciones delataban a los adolescentes que aun eran en realidad algunos de ellos, percatándome lo fácil que era que Paul perdiera el control por detalles tan insignificantes como no haber alcanzado una porción más de pasta, lo mucho que disfrutaba Jake hacer a Paul perder el control, lo divertido que era para Quil y Embry hacerle bromas en doble sentido a Jake, los cuales desviaban un momento su mirada hacia mi, yo me sonrojaba y en ese instante comenzaba una guerra campal entre Jake y sus amigos, siendo el punto neutral Jared, el cual no tomaba partido con ninguno, pero no se detenía a ver solamente… el se divertía cooperando con los bandos formados en el interior de esa pequeña manada, y Sam… bueno el era completamente diferente a los demás… ya que su atención estaba centrada exclusivamente en Emily, parecía disfrutar de cada cambio de expresión, de cada mirada, de cada respiro… era como si Emily fuese el sol y Sam el planeta que giraba en torno suyo… la vida de el dependía de la existencia de ella…si ella estaba feliz y sonreía la expresión de Sam se suavizaba al tiempo que se deleitaba en observarla, y si ella lo tocaba, aun cuando fuese el roce mas efímero, su piel parecía estremecerse mientras que su mente y todo su ser parecían perderse por momentos en aquel mar de sensaciones que Emily provocaba en él… ella por su lado observaba a Sam con aquella misma adoración que reflejaban los ojos de el mientras la veía… parecían ser un solo ser en dos cuerpos completamente diferentes… _es como si sus propios cuerpos les estorbaran a sus almas que intentan tocarse… ser una sola… es una unión profunda y diferente a ninguna que yo haya visto jamás._

Pasadas las 4 de la tarde Emily y yo nos quedamos solas, los chicos, de estar peleando entre ellos ya no como adolescentes sino como niños pequeños, cambiaron drásticamente su comportamiento, sus cuerpos se pusieron rígidos y tensos, como si algún peligro nos acechara, sus miradas permanecieron enfocadas en algo que mis oídos eran incapaces de escuchar, mientras que mis ojos, intentando percibir algo anormal en los alrededores de la Push, no encontraron nada inusual… Jake no dijo nada, solo me dio un beso en la frente, y ese breve contacto de su cuerpo con el mío fue suficiente para que sintiera toda la tensión que emanaba… algo pasaba y no me había querido decir nada, las únicas palabras que escuchamos fueron las de Sam, conservando aun su mirada fija en los bosques que rodeaban la casa de Emily, _no salgan de la casa, _y con eso fue suficiente para que me angustiara por la seguridad de cada uno de ellos.

Segundos, minutos… horas… ¡porque tenía que transcurrir tan lento el tiempo precisamente en este momento!, la casa de Emily parecía hacerse más pequeña mientras las manecillas del reloj de la cocina avanzaban con deliberada lentitud, aquel silencio que nos rodeaba solo se veía quebrantado por el trinar de los árboles, el susurrar del viento y los desbocados latidos de mi corazón… pero había un sonido molesto de fondo, parecía ser un zapateo sobre el piso de madera de la casa… me estaba poniendo mas nerviosa.

-Bella tranquilízate, ellos están bien, te lo aseguro-colocó con suavidad una de sus manos sobre mi pierna derecha, percatándome que aquel sonido, no era otro que mis propios pies que delataron el miedo y los nervios que acababan con mi poca paciencia en estos momentos, y cuando estaba por preguntarle a Emily como le hacía para permanecer tan tranquila, vi reflejado en sus ojos el mismo miedo que había en los míos.

-¿habrá un animal salvaje afuera?...-necesitaba pensar en algo, distraer mi mente, aunque creo que lo que acababa de preguntar sería precisamente el tema menos indicado para aminorar mis nervios

-no lo creo-repuso Emily mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana, esperando quizás visualizar a alguno de los chicos, especialmente a Sam-¿no has hablado con Jake acerca del porque se convirtieron en lobos, Bella?-preguntó Emily cerrando las cortinas antes de regresar al sillón conmigo

-no ha habido tiempo realmente, me entere hace unas horas…¿tu puedes decírmelo?-de pronto sus ojos, pese que uno de ellos lo tenía prácticamente deforme por la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro, me vieron con fijación y un poco de recelo

-¿estarás preparada para saber la verdad del porque los chicos se transformaron en lobos?, ¿o será mejor dejarte vivir en la ignorancia?-en la mirada de Emily había enojo y rabia, pero mas allá de eso vi un profundo dolor… ¿qué era aquello que lastimaba a Emily?, de pronto sentí curiosidad-no lo tomes a mal Bella pero la relación tan estrecha que tuviste con los vampiros hará que lo que estoy a punto de revelarte te resulte doloroso, y créeme cuando te digo que eso es lo que menos deseo-esto me tomó desprevenida… ¿como sabía Emily mi relación con los Cullen?, ¿Jake les habría dicho algo?, era imposible… yo creía en el, sería incapaz de traicionar mi confianza de esa manera… pero mas importante aun, ¿qué tenían que ver los vampiros con la transformación de Jake en lobo?

-¿que tienen que ver los vampiros en todo esto?-pregunté omitiendo a los Cullen... solo podía pensar en ellos y pronunciar sus nombres con Jake cerca sin sentir que la respiración me faltaba… sin el junto a mi, el valor y determinación que tenía se doblegaba y volvía a sentirme como la Bella que fue rota y abandonada en el bosque… me abrace a mi misma esperando suprimir esta sensación

-las leyendas dicen que la sangre de los hombres Quileutes tiene magia corriendo a través de sus venas… esa magia los convierte en lobos gigantes cuando el peligro amenaza sus tierras… ese peligro viene disfrazado de humano, camina como uno, pero es frío como el hielo y sus ojos tienen el color de la sangre… la llegada de los Cullen a Forks solo logró que esa magia despertara en los chicos de la generación de Jake… arruinando la vida de algunos… no ha sido fácil para ellos aceptar que ahora sean lo que son, y menos aceptar que gracias a los vampiros sus vidas jamás podrán ser normales nuevamente… Sam fue el primero en transformarse, estaba solo, no hubo nadie que lo enseñara o guiara… después fue Jake… y sucedió el día que te encontró herida en el bosque-aquello no lo esperaba, Jake no me había dicho nada de eso aun-… ha sido difícil Bella… son unos adolescentes algunos de ellos pese que su cuerpo indica que son adultos… se desarrollaron mas rápido de lo normal, jamás podrán regresar el tiempo y vivir como unos chicos normales... y ahora tendrán que arriesgar su vida de aquí en adelante para hacer lo que sus instintos de preservación y protección hacia su pueblo les indica… que es para lo que han nacido…

-¿a que te refieres Emily?... ¿qué es lo que están haciendo afuera en estos momentos?-miedo… terror… sabía la respuesta pero me negaba a decirla en voz alta, tontamente creí que si no lo pronunciaba no se haría realidad… me quedaría sola, abandonada… Jake me abandonaría… no lo podría soportar

-la misión de los lobos es la de matar a los vampiros, Bella… para eso han nacido… dale las gracias a tus preciosos Cullen por eso

Ahora entendía la razón del odio que sentía Jake por ellos… los Cullen habían detonado el gen que los obligaba a convertirse en lobos… a sacrificar sus vidas día a día en los alrededores para evitar que algún vampiro traspasara estas tierras… yo conocía en carne propia la fuerza que poseían los vampiros, la rapidez sobrehumana, los poderes especiales que algunos tenían, simplemente Jake y la manada iban a la muerte segura si intentaban por algún medio matar a uno de ellos… si había algún vampiro en los alrededores por supuesto que deseaba que lo eliminaran, pero no quería que fuera Jake, lo quería al lado mío, donde yo supiera que el estaba bien y a salvo. Pero pese a mi entendimiento del porque del odio que Jake sentía por los Cullen, sabía de primera mano que ellos eran buenas personas y no los demonios que otros de su especia podían ser.

-los Cullen no son malos… te aseguro que de saber que por culpa suya el gen de los lobos reacciona, no estarían cerca de Forks sino en otro lugar, te lo aseguro-lo dije esperando ver entendimiento en sus ojos ante mis palabras, pero la expresión de Emily no cambio… se mantuvo fría y recelosa mientras hablábamos de ellos

-eso no importa ya Bella… no son los únicos vampiros en el mundo, si no son ellos podrían haber llegado otros y detonar el gen, lo importante es que primeramente ninguno de ellos debería existir… la ley natural de la vida debería haber seguido su curso con ellos, hace años deberían haber muerto-un dolor se cimbró en mi pecho cuando Emily dijo aquello…¿muertos, los Cullen?, no… no lo concebía, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie… mi querida Alice… y Edward… ellos eran mis amigos, mi familia… -se que los estimas Bella…¿pero que acaso no te abandonaron?

-… no los culpo… si yo los perdoné Jake podría…

-no… eso nunca sucederá… va contra su naturaleza Bella, así como sus instintos le indican que debe proteger a esta tierra y seguir las ordenes de su alfa… también le dice que los vampiros son los enemigos, Jake nunca podrá ser amigo de alguno de ellos… ya que mientras los vea lo único que pasara por su mente será que debe cumplir con su deber de eliminar la amenaza, ¿entiendes porque te digo esto Bella?... ellos son mi familia, y no deseo ver sufrir a ninguno de ellos, pero… tenías que saberlo… se que para ti los Cullen son inocentes, pero para nosotros, ellos son culpables de nuestro destino y del sufrir de personas importantes en la vida de muchos de nosotros… así como no te pediré que los odies por mis razones, tu no puedes pedirnos que los aceptemos por las tuyas-¿por qué se incluía?, ella no era un lobo, ¿qué daño podían haberle hecho los Cullen con su llegada?… ¿por qué tenía la impresión de que había algo mas que Emily no me había dicho aun?-dime Bella… ¿qué harás si uno de ellos regresa?... ¿dónde estarán tus lealtades?, ¿con ellos o con Jake?-había sido directo su cuestionamiento y por un momento me sacó de balance, pero de nada servía contestar esa pregunta cuando la realidad indicaba que… ellos no regresarían jamás, pero parecía que Emily me estaba probando, y odiaba sentirme en una prueba donde seré condecorada si paso o condenada si fallo

-llegado el momento sabré que decisión tomar, y creo eso solo nos incluirá a Jake y a mi, así que dudo que este tema sea de incumbencia tuya o de alguien mas-pese a mi respuesta ella sonrió, tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y su mirada se volvió dulce y cálida

-Jake tiene razón… eres una persona bastante peculiar Bella Swan, y aunque no te conozco lo suficiente se que llegado el momento elegirás no lo que tu corazón te indique, sino lo que tu alma necesita… esa sensación será la más fuerte que cualquiera que hayas experimentado jamás.

No entendí a que se refería realmente… ¿si mi corazón me gritaba permanecer con alguien y yo me sentía bien con esa persona, no lo estaría también mi alma y viceversa?... ¿que podría necesitar mi alma para que los dictámenes de mi corazón pasaran a segundo termino?, o quizás yo estaba enfocando mal su comentario y había un trasfondo mas profundo que aun no veía con claridad, pero cuando estaba por preguntarle, la puerta de la casa se abrió entrando cada uno de los chicos de la manada… Emily corrió a los brazos de Sam mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a Jake entre ellos, apareciendo momentos después en el marco de la puerta, nuestras miradas se encontraron y su mirada dura y fría que portaba se suavizó convirtiéndose en el Jake que conocía, así que sin pensarlo más tiempo me refugié en su abrazo, sintiendo como todos los miedos que tenía no hacía mucho se disipaban por completo, alejándome segundos después de sus brazos, necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que el estaba bien, que no se encontraba herido y peor aun… rectificar que ningún vampiro lo había mordido.

-¿qué haces Bells?-su pregunta llegó a mis oídos cuando revisaba sus brazos y estiraba lo más que podía mi cuello y mis piernas para ver donde mis ojos, en mi estatura normal, no veían

-checo que no estés herido-parecía que había dicho el chiste más gracioso que jamás habían escuchado… incluso Jake estaba doblado de la risa que hasta lágrimas salían de sus ojos… me sentí completamente indignada, parecía que mi angustia pasada era motivo de risa para estos licántropos adolescentes e inmaduros… ¿a que se debía tanta risa?... comenzaba a molestarme su actitud-¿me podrías contar el chiste?-seguramente mi voz denotó la molestia e indignación que sentía, ya que todos los chicos, incluyendo Jake se callaron en un instante… y contendiendo a penas la risa Jake se acercó a mi y tomó una de mis manos-vamos a dar una vuelta por la playa Bells.

No deje que tomara mi mano por muy agradable que fuera sentir su piel cálida contra la mía, aun estaba muy molesta con el, así que sin importarme lo ridícula que me podría ver a ojos de los demás quite mi mano de la suya y me salí de la casa de Emily rumbo a la playa… no recordaba haber estado tan molesta hacía mucho tiempo, aunque no era nada raro viniendo de alguien que era un remedo de humano desde hacía varios meses, y una parte de mi se regocijó al volver a sentir ese fuego llamado ira recorriendo mi ser… me sentí feliz de saber que Jake podía encender en mi una serie de emociones que creía jamás volvería a experimentar, y con una sonrisa en mi rostro me deje caer en el tronco de la playa donde había visto nacer el amanecer unas horas antes… hasta había olvidado el motivo de mi enojo, pero lo recordé cuando Jake se sentó a un lado mío.

-Bells, te juro que mi intención no era herir tus sentimientos… no creí que lo tomarías tan enserio… perdóname-era sincero, lo sentía en sus palabras, fue duro seguir indiferente cuando sentía la urgencia de colocar mis brazos alrededor de su cintura

-realmente me angustié por ti Jake… cada segundo que estuviste fuera creí que algo malo te sucedería… que algún vampiro te atacaría o te mordería… tuve mucho miedo todo el tiempo, y después llegas y te ríes de mi preocupación… peor aun, todos se rieron de mi, pero más me dolió que tu lo hayas hecho

-lo se, Emily ya nos regaño a todos-su tono de voz me causó gracia… parecía ser un niño regañado el que tenía junto a mi… sus pies los movía hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras aventaba arena-pero, me gustó saber que te preocupas por mi… aunque no deberías hacerlo Bells, nosotros no somos tan débiles como crees

Y en ese momento me explicó la serie de cambios que había sufrido, no solo era el crecimiento acelerado de su cuerpo, sino que su piel, aunque no era impenetrable como la de los vampiros, era muy resistente y dura, había desarrollado fuerza sobrehumana, así como agilidad y velocidad fuera de lo ordinario, su visión se ajustaba perfectamente fuese de día o de noche, así como su audición, podía escuchar sonidos que yo era incapaz de percibir en este momento y su olfato lo tenía bastante desarrollado

-entonces… por eso todos se rieron de mi-esta vez me sonroje al saber que mi pregunta y mi preocupación habían sonado un tanto estúpidas para ellos… pero aun así no imaginaba a Jake peleando con un vampiro-no importan los cambios que has tenido Jake, ellos no pueden morir, ustedes si…

-vamos Bells, ten un poco de confianza en nosotros- confiaba en el… pero no podía dejar de angustiarme

-¿y esos son todos los cambios que has sufrido, o hay algo mas que deba saber?-parecía de momento que mi pregunta había tocado fibras sensibles, porque su expresión cambio por completo… se tornó triste y melancólica

-son los únicos cambios que tendré en mucho tiempo

Respire con deliberada lentitud tratando de asimilar lo que había dicho, de pronto sus habilidades especiales carecieron completamente de importancia ante la nueva información que recibía mi cerebro, _¿¡que acaso era yo la única que envejecería?¡…_ era absurdo enojarme por algo así… Jacob no tenía la culpa, es algo que no había pedido… pero no podía evitar sentir una enorme frustración al saber que mi destino era la de ser espectadora en primera fila de una parte de mi mas valioso sueño y ser incapaz de formar parte de el… la naturaleza seguiría su curso natural conmigo… crecería, envejecería y moriría, mientras que Jake y el resto de la manada conservarían para siempre la apariencia juvenil que en este momento poseían.

-¿Bells?...

-no envejecerás, eso intentas decirme ¿verdad?-tuve que aferrarme al tronco sobre el que estaba sentada para evitar que el temblor de mis manos incrementara, no importándome en lo más mínimo que las heridas de mis manos punzaran ante la presión que estaba ejerciendo-¿seré la única que muera entonces Jake?... ¿¡la única que envejezca y se ponga vieja?

-Bells… ¡esto no es algo que nosotros elegimos!, está en nuestra sangre… muchos de nosotros intercambiaríamos nuestro lugar con el tuyo… con gusto envejecería contigo Bella-la mirada de Jacob abandonó mis ojos y se posó en el océano mientras se sentaba en la arena, tomó una de mis manos contra las suyas presionándola firmemente contra su pecho, llegando en ese momento a mi mente lo que Emily me había dicho mientras esperábamos con angustia la llegada de la manada, _no ha sido fácil para ellos aceptar que ahora sean lo que son, y menos aceptar que gracias a los vampiros sus vidas jamás podrán ser normales nuevamente… _de pronto mis quejas y reproches los sentí estúpidos y fuera de lugar ante la expresión del rostro de Jake, quería confortarlo y protegerlo, deseaba alejar de su mirada aquella tristeza honda que se asomaba en sus ojos, quería que fuera el Jake de siempre, el que era alegre, sonriente y siempre optimista, pero sabía que el no necesitaba la protección de alguien como yo físicamente hablando, pero no dejaría de buscar la forma de intentarlo… eso lo daba como un hecho, y ahora, mientras lo veía sentado en la arena, observando fijamente hacia ningún punto en especial, acerque mi pecho hacia su espalda y coloque mi otro brazo alrededor de su cuello acercando el lado izquierdo de mi rostro contra el lado derecho del suyo, sintiendo el contraste de la calidez de su rostro, contra la frialdad del mío.

Permanecimos así por largo rato, la verdad era que no deseaba romper ese abrazo que completaba de una manera diferente mi alma, la sensación que experimentaba en estos momentos me indicaba que no me faltaba nada, que yo no había muerto y menos renacido, sino que había encontrado la contraparte de mi alma que tenía como resultado la creación de una diferente… esta sensación desaparecía mis heridas, desvanecía mis temores y angustias… solo existía la seguridad infinita hacia el ser que tenía bajo mi abrazo, Jake era lo único verdadero en mi vida… lo era todo.

Sin soltarme aun, Jake se levantó y me jaló hacia delante para emular su acción, y la tristeza fue sustituida nuevamente por _mi sonrisa _

-Bella, te invito al cine y después a cenar, ¿qué dices?

¿Salir a la ciudad?... ¿estaría preparada para vivir una vida normal como tantas veces la doctora me lo aconsejaba en las terapias?... con Jake me sentía viva, plena… incluso feliz, pero tenía miedo de enfrentar el mundo nuevamente… ver caras conocidas por la calle, gestos llenos de simpatía y lástima adornando sus rostros mientras me observaban fijamente, esperando quizás que algo extraño me sucediera… mi gesto seguramente delato mi debate interno, ya que Jake colocó una de sus manos sobre mi barbilla obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bells todo estará bien

-no… ¿que pasará si tengo una crisis en la calle?, ¿si me ve alguien conocido?, ¿cómo reaccionaré ante ellos Jake?... no creo poder… no quiero salir de mi zona de confort, quiero estar en la Push siempre, todo lo que necesito esta aquí, podemos ver una película en tu casa y después yo puedo preparar la cena-comencé a balbucear y hablar atropelladamente entre palabra y palabra, que hasta para mi era difícil entender lo que decía

-yo no dejaré que nada malo te pase Bella, el primer paso para tu recuperación es que lleves una vida normal ¿recuerdas?... la vida para ti va más allá de estar aquí en la Push

-pero tengo miedo… serías incapaz de obligarme a hacer algo que no deseo ¿verdad?-eso había sido un golpe bajo, incluso para mi… lo estaba chantajeando, y aun cuando lo reconocí mentalmente sabía que no haría nada por evitarlo…no quería salir, quería quedarme aquí, en este preciso lugar, donde el dolor no me alcanzaba, donde todo era nuevo y diferente… donde no hay nada que me recuerde a ninguno de los Cullen

-lo haré… porque se mejor que nadie que lo disfrutarás, así que vámonos que la tarde aun es joven y tenemos toda la noche por delante

Sin darme la oportunidad de seguir negándome, me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevó directamente a la casa.

Si quería salir conmigo, tendría que llevarme usando esta misma ropa sucia y manchada de sangre, me senté en el sofá de la sala, me crucé de brazos y espere a que el saliera de su habitación mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño de mi frente… ¿cómo se atrevía a forzarme a hacer algo que no deseaba?, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, haría que se arrepintiera cada segundo por haberme siquiera invitado a salir… definitivamente Jacob conocería la peor parte de mi.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les parecio este capitulo? espero les haya gustado y esperen actualizacion muy pronto¡**


	8. Capitulo 7

**¡Hola a todos!, agradezco de nuevo cada uno de los comentarios que me hacen llegar a , a deviantart y a mi correo personal, de verdad que sus comentarios son muy halagadores. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, les mando besos a todos!**

**Frase del día:**

**"Nadie merece la pena para dejar de creer en mi misma"**

**Capítulo 7**

Mi respiración estaba agitada, sentía los agitados latidos de mi corazón a través de todo mi cuerpo, los cuales bombeaban precipitadamente la sangre a través de mis venas, escuchando con claridad el tamborileo acelerado que había en mi interior _tum tum, tum tum, tum tum…_ esperaba ver a Jake salir en cualquier momento y así dar inicio a mi plan, pero fue el rechinar de una puerta abrirse lo que me indicó que finalmente el se acercaba, y sus pisadas características aproximándose al sillón donde me encontraba sentada con la mirada fija hacia el piso bajo mis pies, las escuchaba cada vez mas cerca de mi y fue cuando dejé de oírlas lo que me obligó a levantar la mirada y no pude evitar sorprenderme por la visión que tenía frente a mi en estos momentos, y seguramente he de haber dejado abierta mi boca, ya que la garganta comenzaba a sentirla reseca, así que la cerré de inmediato… en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo no recuerdo haber visto jamás a Jake tan arreglado, llevaba puesta una playera color crema que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, creando ese tono un contraste agradable con su piel oscura, una chamarra de piel negra y un pantalón del mismo material, sustituyendo unos tenis negros con blanco sus característicos pies descalzos, vestido así no parecía un adolescente de solo 16 años, sino un hombre maduro de 25, y de pronto mi resolución de hacerlo pasar la peor tarde de su vida, llevando a una Bella completamente fachosa, sucia y desarreglada como el primer paso de mi plan maestro me hicieron una mala pasada, siendo yo la que se avergonzara de mi aspecto ante un Jake sonriente y sumamente atractivo.

-bueno, vámonos Bells-ante mi expresión, Jake sonrío cínicamente mientras levantaba una de sus cejas, esperando quizás que en cualquier momento fuera directamente a mi habitación, cambiara mis ropas por unas mejores y acicalara un poco mi cabello, pero ahora por orgullo llevaría estas, así que me levanté del sillón simulando aun estar molesta con el, aunque el sonrojo de mi rostro delató inmediatamente todos mis pensamientos pasados… Jake me conocía mejor que nadie y solo logré escuchar el eco de su risa mientras me dirigía al Rabbit,

-no vamos a ir en el Rabbit en esta ocasión Bella-giré mi rostro y lo vi sacando de su cochera una motocicleta color rojo sin ningún problema, y pese a mi ignorancia en la materia, juraba era una Harley-Davidson. No era último modelo pero conociendo a Jake adiviné que había estado trabajando en ella durante largo rato para tenerla en óptimas condiciones llegado el momento… conocía mejor que nadie la afición que siente por la mecánica

-¡¿estas loco?¡, si Charlie se entera que me subí a una motocicleta me mata, además aun no tienes edad para tener permiso de conducir una-era obvio que eso no importaba, su apariencia no reflejaba precisamente la edad que tenía, así que quizás era más sabio dejar de alegar con el y dejarme llevar… nada malo podría pasarme con Jake

-vamos Bells, se que te mueres por subirte… además no tienes nada de que preocuparte, tengo los reflejos de un lobo ¿recuerdas?, la oscuridad no es ningún problema, así que vámonos que la película que quiero ver comienza en menos de una hora… tenemos el tiempo justo para llegar

Resignada di un suspiro, tome el casco que me extendía en esos momentos, lo coloqué sobre mi enmarañada cabeza y una vez los dos montados en la motocicleta, me aferre fuertemente a su abdomen al tiempo que Jake apretaba de lleno el acelerador, sintiendo segundos después la brisa helada chocar contra mi rostro, viendo que los árboles que nos rodeaban hacía solo unos momentos se convertían en una masa sin forma alguna mientras dejábamos la Push atrás, disfrutando en secreto del aroma a madera y canela que desprendía el cuerpo el Jake.

Aun estaba nerviosa cuando llegamos a Port Angeles, no podía dejar de sentirme observada y diferente a todas las personas que me rodeaban, temía tener una crisis en cualquier momento, pero la mano cálida de Jake tomando fuertemente mi cintura asiéndome hacia el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo me obligó contra mis deseos a centrarme en otra cosa que no fuera yo misma y mis constantes miedos e inseguridades… era cada vez mas sencillo ser la adolescente que en realidad era y de momentos, cada vez mas continuos, olvidaba, así que dejé de lado que me había jurado hacerle pasar la peor tarde de su vida, y sin darme cuenta disfrutaba con el la película que había elegido… era una comedia tonta y simple realmente, pero era curioso que esas simplezas me hicieran reír tanto que hasta el estómago me dolía mientras salíamos de la sala, ambos riendo mientras platicábamos de las escenas que mas gracia nos habían causado… reímos una y otra vez hasta que le pedí a Jake que parara… seguramente mañana amanecería adolorida.

Como siguiente parada entramos a un restaurante de comida italiana que no sabía existía en Port Angeles, entré al lugar sintiendo una vez más en la noche que mi atuendo no era el indicado, _este maldito orgullo solo me hace pasar vergüenza tras vergüenza, _pero así lo había decidido y no era este el mejor momento para recriminar mi terquedad, así que entré al restaurante con mi rostro un tanto escondido entre mi cabello, mientras me aferraba a Jake con una de mis vendadas manos, y la mesera, que no paraba de admirarlo de arriba a abajo como si fuera una preciada pieza de aparador que ansiaba comprar, nos guió a una mesa y tal cual habíamos hecho al salir del cine, platicamos, reímos hasta cansarnos y jugamos un poco con la comida que nos habían llevado unos minutos antes… no sabía porque, pero así como Jake dijo que era fácil ser el mismo conmigo, a mi me sucedía lo mismo de una manera diferente… era cada vez más sencillo para mi ser la adolescente de 18 años y no la joven que había nacido con 35 años de edad, diciendo mi madre que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era madurar y madurar… por primera vez me sentí bien actuando como una adolescente que se reía por tonterías y hasta olvidé que la primera reacción que tuve respecto a esta salida fue la de repudio y rechazo… definitivamente había sido el mejor día que recordara en años.

Desde mi llegada a Forks no he podido enfocar mi mente en divertirme, ya que mi vida ha estado rodeada por vampiros, peleas y el peligro que conlleva tener el conocimiento de la existencia de un mundo sobrenatural que creía solo existía en los cuentos de terror… había olvidado lo bien que se siente estar alejada de todo aquello y ser una humana promedio que se divierte con las cosas simples y sencillas de la vida… agradecería a Jake por invitarme a recordarlo.

Llegamos a su casa pasada la media noche aun riendo de un juego tonto que habíamos inventado en el camino… ver quien era el más joven mentalmente hablando, llegando a la conclusión que yo tenía 10 años por el berrinche que había hecho al salir de la casa en estas fachas por mi terquedad y Jake había ganado dos años más que yo por haberme hecho pasar la mejor tarde de mi vida aun cuando nuestro transporte había sido una peligrosa y mortífera motocicleta, palabras textuales de Charlie.

-despertaremos a Billy si no nos callamos-dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón aun riéndome mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi abdomen

-te dije que te divertirías… creo que alguien me debe una disculpa-se cruzó de brazos mientras levantaba su rostro con aire dramático evitando mi mirada, no pude evitar reírme ante la supuesta pose ofendida de Jake

-te advierto que si vas a enfadarte conmigo cada vez que haga una estupidez, no tendré más remedio que dejar de hacer estupideces

-jajaja esa estuvo buena Bells-inmediatamente rompió su pose y tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas al tiempo que jugaba con mis dedos… parecía que se había convertido en una necesidad entre nosotros sentir la piel de ambos entre nuestras manos

-mérito de los Simpson realmente-mis dedos jugaban con los suyos también mientras que mi mirada se perdía en la oscuridad de sus ojos

-no vi ese capitulo… creo que me perdí de un buen episodio

-definitivamente

Mi voz se volvió un susurro mientras hablaba, no podía evitarlo, cerca de Jake me sentía en una especie de trance del cual no deseaba despertar. Nuestros rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia y claramente podía sentir el aliento caliente de Jake sobre mi rostro mientras que el olor a canela y madera llenaban nuevamente el ambiente… ese aroma comenzaba a ser una adicción para mi, necesitaba de el tanto como respirar, y podía jurar que en cuestión de segundos nos besaríamos, pero la magia que nos envolvía se rompió sin yo saber en realidad la razón, la expresión de Jake se ensombreció y no supe porque, pero de pronto sentí una profunda tristeza emanando de el.

-bueno Bells es hora que descanses-su rostro lo adornó con una sonrisa, pero la felicidad que intentaba por todos los medios reflejar no alcanzó jamás su mirada

-¿te quedarás conmigo hasta que me duerma?

-me encantaría, pero me toca la ronda nocturna con Paul

Aun cuando no habíamos platicado mucho acerca del tema de los lobos, intuía que esas rondas nocturnas servían para mantener en constante vigilancia de que ningún vampiro rondara la Push, Forks y los alrededores y nuevamente todos mis temores salían a flote… ¿qué haría si algo malo le pasaba a Jake?... no podría soportarlo, no era tan fuerte como para afrontar otra pérdida de alguien tan importante en mi vida, y sin darme cuenta había aferrado nuevamente mis manos alrededor de mis brazos como cuando sentía que mi corazón perecería… y como aquella vez en el hospital, Jake me rodeo sin trabajo con sus brazos besando la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras aspiraba lentamente el aroma a fresas que desprendía mi cabello.

-mañana cuando despiertes ya estaré aquí y te aseguro que nada ni nadie se acercará a ti Bells… yo protegeré este lugar toda la noche-al oír aquello, aferre con fuerzas mis manos alrededor de su espalda no creyendo lo que decía… ¿cómo podía el imaginar que mi seguridad era más importante que la suya?

-no es eso lo que me angustia Jake… quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo para estar segura que nada malo te sucederá, no te quiero cerca de un vampiro a 50 kilómetros a la redonda… por favor Jake no vayas… por favor-sus brazos me aprisionaron más contra su cuerpo y

me sentí egoísta por querer retenerlo a mi lado cuando sabía que el tenía obligaciones mas importantes que hacer en la Push, pero agotaría todos mis recursos para evitar que saliera de la casa

-no me hagas esto Bells… cuando me lo pides de esta manera es casi imposible negarme

-entonces no te niegues y quédate conmigo

-no puedo… aunque lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, tengo que ir-me guió a mi habitación y aun con una de sus manos entrelazadas en las mías nos sentamos sobre la cama-en la manada existe un alfa, el cual es el jefe de todos nosotros… ningún miembro puede hacer nada para contradecir una orden suya, es una fuerza que va más allá de nuestra voluntad

-¿quién es el alfa?-muy a mi pesar mi voz se apagaba y mis ojos se cerraban… la voz de Jake parecía cantar sin hacerlo, sus manos me acariciaban sin tocarme... mi mente comenzó a relajarse contra mi voluntad mientras que mi cabeza se rendía al cansancio recargándome en el hombro de Jake abriendo una y otra vez los ojos para evitar dormirme… tenía que convencer al alfa para que Jake no saliera esta noche ni ninguna otra

-Sam… el es nuestro alfa-mis ojos traicioneros se habían cerrado privándome de ver a Jake, no lograba alcanzar mi boca para seguir preguntando tantas cosas, ni mis manos para aferrarme al cuerpo de Jake, el cual me depositaba suavemente contra la cama… ni las fuerzas para abrir mis ojos y suplicarle que no se fuera… simplemente me sumí en un profundo sueño del cual no pude escapar-buenas noches cielo.

_Ya no te quiero en mi vida_

_No importaba cuanto intentara encontrar el origen de su voz aterciopelada… simplemente no lograba encontrar nada, la oscuridad que me rodeaba se fue transformando en aquel ya conocido bosque al tiempo que destellos color rojo, azules y blancos se veían en la lejanía nocturna… su voz resonaba como una hermosa melodía una y otra vez, rebotando en los árboles, en la luna, en las hojas del suelo, en el lodo que pisaba y ensuciaba mis pies descalzos… su voz me rodeaba, me abrazaba y me acariciaba al tiempo que el agujero que comenzaba a sanar se abría y dolía mas que antes… ¿por qué amar a Edward me dolía de esta manera?... no era lógico, pero, ¿cuándo el amor ha sido lógico?... nunca… corría y corría a través de las veredas lúgubres de este bosque que había sido mi tumba y no lograba alcanzar ese hermoso resplandor frío que tenía como nombre Edward Cullen… mientras mas cerca me encontraba de el, mas rápido avanzaba para alejarse de mí, era obvio que no deseaba que lo alcanzara… de pronto un lobo color rojizo del tamaño de un caballo apareció delante mío, parecía protegerme del hermoso ser al cual yo deseaba por todos los medios alcanzar… ¿por qué?, de pronto un gruñido salvaje llenó por completo el espacio en el que nos encontrábamos haciendo eco a lo largo de todo el bosque, el lobo se puso en posición de ataque y saltó hacia Edward con los colmillos expuestos, mientras que el vampiro al que adoraba con pasión enfermiza, sonreía maliciosamente adornando sus hermosos ojos dorados con una mirada colérica, asesina y mortal… sabía que ese lobo iba a la muerte segura y todo por proteger una causa tan absurda como yo… de pronto un dulce aroma a sangre con una fuerte mezcla de canela y madera llenó el ambiente lúgubre que me rodeaba_

_¡JAAAKEEEEE!_

-¡Jake!... ¡Jake!

-Bella, ¡despierta, es una pesadilla…!-abrí los ojos abruptamente escuchando la voz de Billy que me llamaba encarecidamente-¿estas bien?

-… eso creo…¿Jake?-me incorpore lentamente de la cama mientras que con una de mis muñecas me limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-aun no regresa, todavía faltan algunas horas para que amanezca-cuando escuche a Billy decir la palabra _horas_, dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana que tenía a un costado mío y pude ver que el cielo aun estaba oscuro-¿quieres que te prepare un té?

-no hace falta, yo lo hago, me ayudará a distraerme… tu puedes regresar a dormir, gracias Billy

En realidad me preparé el té no porque creyera fervientemente en que me ayudaría a aplacar mis nervios, lo hacía sólo para tener mi mente ocupada en algo que no fuera recordar ese mal sueño que había tenido… porque eso había sido, un mal sueño sin lógica ni sentido, era hasta cierto punto normal en mí que soñara con el abandono de Edward una y otra vez, pero no con la pelea que se llevó a cabo antes de que fuese despertada abruptamente de esa pesadilla.

Como era de esperarse no pude conciliar el sueño lo que restó de la noche y permanecí despierta esperando a que Jake regresara, pasando mi tiempo entre acomodando ropa, dándome un baño que esperaba relajara mis alterados nervios y leyendo una vez mas mi libro favorito, cumbres borrascosas, logrando después de unos minutos de lectura, trasladar mi mente al escenario exótico y fantástico que Emily Brönte describía en cada página que leía, dejando atrás los oscuros recuerdos de un sueño que no tenía como base nada real, simplemente esa pelea entre lobo y vampiro no se daría jamás.

-por lo visto no dormiste nada, ¿verdad Bella?-al escuchar la voz de Billy, solté el libro que leía cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo… mi reacción había sido exagerada, pero estaba tan concentrada en la lectura que no escuche cuando la silla de Billy se acercó al sillón donde me encontraba leyendo desde hacía un par de horas, así que definitivamente su voz me había tomado por sorpresa-perdón Bella, no quería asustarte

-es culpa mía, estaba tan ensimismada leyendo que no escuché cuando te acercaste… prepararé el desayuno

Mientras me acercaba a la cocina y sacaba lo necesario para preparar un omelet, Billy me decía que no era mi obligación hacerlo, que era su invitada, pero ahora que mi mente se encontraba nuevamente tentada a sumirse en el mar de miedos y preocupaciones que experimentara hacía unas horas, decidí que era el momento de poner a trabajar mi mente en algo más… no me percaté cuando Billy guardó silencio al ver que no obtendría ninguna clase de respuesta de parte mía, sabía que eso era una grosería y más cuando me encontraba yo en su casa, pero si hablaba en este momento, toda la concentración que tenía enfocada a la preparación del omelet se dispersaría y gritaría todos los miedos que estaban atorados como un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

El desayuno no fue diferente, yo a penas había probado bocado y Billy parecía comer sin problemas, ¿qué acaso no le preocupaba la seguridad de Jake?, ¿o era yo la que se preocupaba más de la cuenta?... no, Jake valía todas y cada una de mis angustias… no importaba que el me dijera que no valía la pena, que podría arreglárselas solo y que tenía la fuerza suficiente para eliminar a los vampiros, este miedo jamás desaparecería, solo incrementaría con el paso del tiempo, eso era un hecho.

-Bella tengo que salir un momento, ¿estarás bien tu sola?-parpadee un par de veces mientras echaba un vistazo al lugar donde hacía unos momentos estaba Billy sentado terminando su desayuno… se encontraba vacío… ahora el estaba a un costado mío terminando de lavar sus platos.

Solo pude asentir a modo de respuesta y al saberme sola nuevamente con mis pensamientos, tomé mi plato al ver que intentar pasar bocado iba a ser prácticamente imposible y guarde mi desayuno casi intacto en el refrigerador, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia el lugar de Jake preguntándome cuanto mas tardaría en regresar, prometió estar antes que despertara, y aquí estaba yo, despierta, angustiada y sola en la casa… _no es culpa de Jake que no haya podido dormir más que un par de horas, es culpa mía por ser incapaz de controlar mis pesadillas._

-huele delicioso Bells, percibí hace varios minutos el aroma de tu omelet, pero estaba aun muy lejos de la Push, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude-dirigí mi mirada ansiosa hacia la puerta para verlo caminar lentamente hacía su desayuno, yo me había quedado pegada al suelo mientras lo veía acercarse a la mesa dispuesto devorar todo el tazón de omelet en cuestión de minutos, _vamos pies ¡muévanse!, necesito acercarme a Jake… _eran tantas las cosas que deseaba decir que las palabras simplemente no salían de mi boca, y mis pies necios como su dueña se habían quedado atascados en el suelo sobre el que estaba parada, temía que si los movía aunque fuera solo un milímetro caería al suelo sin remedio-¿Bells?, ¿estas bien?

En menos de un parpadeo lo tuve frente a mi, y con absoluta libertad me afiance a su espalda y permití que mis piernas perdieran toda su fuerza, que importaba ya, si los brazos de Jake ahora se encontraban alrededor de mi cintura convirtiéndose en la fuerza que necesitaba.

-te dije que regresaría temprano, ¿no es así?... por cierto ¿porque estas despierta a estas horas, eh?-la sonrisa que tanto amabaadornó su rostro cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el, sus ojos estudiaron con severidad y preocupación el contorno de los míos, viendo seguramente las ojeras que habían sido producto de una noche prácticamente en vela-¿no dormiste bien?

-pesadillas sin importancia-su mirada se volvió dura ante las palabras que dije sin pensar-tu también tienes ojeras-dije acariciando apenas en un roce el contorno de sus ojos, intentando cambiar de tema sin éxito alguno

-no me has hablado de tus pesadillas Bella

-es un tema que carece de importancia, ya te lo dije-contesté evitando su mirada mientras me encaminaba nuevamente hacia la silla del comedor

-son acerca de el ¿verdad?-Jake se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar… paralizado, pero segundos después todo su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse-son acerca del día que todos creen estabas perdida en el bosque por la tormenta ¡¿verdad?

-Jake tranquilízate-me acerque a el mientras tomaba con mi mano uno de sus brazos, el cual vibraba más rápido cada segundo, pero al sentir el contacto de mi piel contra la suya, los espasmos de su cuerpo comenzaron a ceder mientras respiraba con deliberada lentitud, percibiendo también como la piel de Jake comenzaba a recuperar su color rojizo, ya que hacía unos momentos me pareció que se había tornado un tanto verdosa, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar-¿ya estas bien?

-…si… jamás te acerques a mi cuando me veas temblar Bella, ¿has entendido?, no se si seré capaz de controlarme la próxima vez… si llegara a transformarme estando tu tan cerca… yo…-una de las manos de Jake comenzó a temblar ligeramente, pero nada de cuidado realmente, tomé su mano contra la mía y la acerque a mi rostro mientras aspiraba su aroma

-tu jamás me harías daño Jake, lo se… eres demasiado bueno para mi…

-… no, no soy bueno… el Jake que conociste cuando llegaste a Forks por primera vez ya no existe, no soy humano aunque me aferro por todos los medios a la humanidad que me queda, jamás seré bueno para ti Bella, a veces siento que la bestia que vive en mi interior devorará todo lo bueno que hay en mi, hasta que finalmente logre manipular mi mente por completo y yo sea solo una sombra de lo que algún día fui… un buen hijo, buen amigo… buen chico… siento que ya no soy nada de eso… tengo miedo de perder de vista quien soy-la voz de Jake no reflejaba dolor, sino un miedo inmenso equivalente a quien esta a punto de ser succionado por un agujero negro y no hay nada cercano a lo cual aferrarse para evitarlo, así que, ignorando completamente la advertencia que me hizo de no acercarme a el mientras todo su cuerpo tiembla, aferre mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras recargaba mi rostro sobre su cálido pecho escuchando el rápido latir de su corazón, el cual parecía una melodía proveniente de un instrumento místico que tenía como único objetivo calmarme

-eso no sucederá, porque Jake siempre será Jake, no importa que seas un licántropo, humano o ambos… cuando sientas que estas perdiéndote a ti mismo, yo estaré a tu lado recordándote todo el tiempo lo maravilloso que eres… lo importante que es tu presencia en mi vida, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para lograrlo, pero estaré a tu lado siempre Jake

¿Estaba consciente de la promesa que estaba haciendo?, ¿sería capaz de mantenerla?, en estos momentos le había prometido a Jake permanecer a su lado sin importar los medios que usaría para mantenerme de esa manera, aun cuando me consideraba una persona metódica, solía actuar sin pensar en determinadas situaciones de mi vida, si no es que en la mayoría de ellas, las decisiones mas importantes las he tomado en base a un impulso, deseo o necedad de mi parte… y ahora mi boca me traicionaba una vez más, había hablado sin pensar, pero de alguna manera no había dicho algo que no sintiera, quería cumplir la promesa que le acababa de hacer a Jake costara lo que costara… así como algún día desee con todas mis fuerzas ser un vampiro sin importarme nada más, ahora esta promesa que hacía tenía la misma fuerza que aquel sueño de un pasado que parecía muy lejano pero que a la vez era incapaz de dejar atrás… Jake era muy importante en mi vida, no deseaba verlo sufrir, quería que fuera feliz, que siempre sonriera para mí… no sabía porque pero sentía que me ahogaba en un mar profundo aferrada fuertemente a una de sus manos que cubría sin trabajos la mía, y de lo único que estaba completamente segura era que no deseaba salir a la superficie sin el al lado mío.

-…Bella…

La expresión de su rostro fue intensa y ni un momento sus ojos se apartaron de los míos, parecía estar grabando en su memoria cada cambio de expresión que hacía ante los nervios que me provocaba su mirada sobre la mía, mientras que una de sus manos, a penas en una caricia, recorría mis parpados, mis mejillas, mi nariz…mis labios… parecía un ciego que intentaba conocerme por primera vez por medio del tacto… sus dedos repasaron mis labios una y otra vez… una y otra vez, el aroma de su cuerpo despertaba uno a uno mis sentidos, pero me di cuenta que no era su piel precisamente la que me acariciaba en estos momentos, sino el calor que emanaba de las manos de Jake, mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado al tacto glacial de las manos marmóreas de Edward, pero esta sensación era diferente y encendía dentro de mi sensaciones que permanecieron dormidas hasta hace unos instantes.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿¡que les pareció?, espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo y nos leemos la siguiente semana ok?**


	9. Capitulo 8

**¡Hola a todos!, me alegra saber que el rumbo que toma mi historia les esta gustando y que me siguen de cerca desde esta pagina y deviantart varias personas que me piden constantemente que no tarde en actualizar y creanme que estoy entre mis ocupaciones dandole un espacio importante a este fic que planeo culminar a como de lugar. Espero la lectura sea completamente de su agrado**

**Frase de la semana**

_**"El arte de ser sabio, es el arte de saber que es lo que debemos ignorar"**_

**de William James**

**Capítulo 8**

Mi respiración se tornó agitada, mi corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente mientras las manos de Jake se acercaban a mi rostro con deliberada lentitud y cuando su piel finalmente alcanzó la mía, su calor me encendió por completo y lo que hice a continuación me sorprendió más a mi misma que al propio Jake… rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y precipitadamente coloqué mis labios sobre los suyos, era una urgencia casi asfixiante, como si fuese un acto del cual pendiera la vida o la muerte de alguno de los dos, creí que en cualquier momento las manos de Jake me alejarían de el para evitar que mi beso continuara y se convirtiera en un torrente de caricias que no podría después frenar, estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero al contrario, una de sus manos se afianzó con fuerza a mi cintura mientras que la otra la colocó sobre mi nuca intentando intensificar el beso… y lo logró, finalmente me di cuenta que no había limites, con el no había restricciones sobrentendidas, Jake no podría matarme con un beso, ni envenenarme con su saliva, ni perder el control al sentir el calor de la sangre de mi lengua rozar la suya… el no era Edward, no corría peligro si me dejaba llevar por mis deseos, y eso fue suficiente para que mi mente se nublara por completo, saliendo a flote la pasión, caricias y besos que, hasta hace unos segundos, permanecían reprimidos en mi interior por mi propia seguridad al tiempo que la lengua de Jake recorría mi labio inferior mientras que una de sus manos reconocía mi espalda, mis glúteos, mi rostro… olvidando por completo que alguna vez dentro de mi había existido la lógica o la razón, en este momento definitivamente me estorbaban.

En esta misma posición, caminamos torpemente hacia la sala y sin romper el beso, me colocó suavemente sobre el sillón más cercano.

Su cuerpo cubrió sin trabajos el mío, pero se colocó de tal manera que su peso no me molestaba en lo mas mínimo, mis brazos aun los tenía colocados alrededor de su nuca mientras que una de sus manos la tenía debajo de mi cabeza, brevemente Jake rompió el beso y sin hacer audible la pregunta que tenía implícita en su mirada, observó detenidamente mis ojos una fracción de segundo, y una vez interpretada la respuesta afirmativa en ellos, comenzó a besarme nuevamente con frenesí, siendo ahora Jake el que tomara la iniciativa… no opuse resistencia y me dejé guiar por él… el beso empezó suave pero incansable, tornándose pronto en algo más profundo, aventurándose Jake a morder ligeramente mi labio inferior, algo que Edward jamás se habría atrevido a hacer por temor a perforar mi piel con sus dientes y aquello solo hizo que mi garganta pronunciara un leve gemido, mi respiración se aceleró, mis latidos se desbocaron por completo y abrí mi boca ligeramente sintiendo como la lengua de Jake me penetraba por completo.

Nuestras lenguas danzaban una contra la otra, acelerando este vaivén de emociones mi respiración, en estos instantes jadeaba profusamente… permanecimos así por varios minutos quizás, no lo sabía con certeza realmente, el tiempo había dejado de transcurrir enseguida me viera envuelta en sus brazos y su calor… de momento ambos tomábamos un poco de aire sin dejar nunca de saborear la lengua del otro, escuchando también como la respiración de Jake se aceleraba al tiempo que jadeos eran emitidos por su garganta, eso me encendió aun más, creyéndolo a la vez imposible… mis manos inquietas comenzaron a vagar por los amplios caminos de su espalda y sus glúteos, mientras que las suyas comenzaban a crear un recorrido desde mi vientre bajo, mi abdomen, mis costillas y el contorno de uno de mis senos.

-Dios, Bella, pídeme que me detenga por favor… pídemelo- su aliento hervía contra mi oído, y eso en lugar de traer de regreso la razón o la prudencia a mi mente, solo trajo más deseo, más pasión… sus labios, incapaces de contenerse, creaban un camino de besos desde mis hombros, mi cuello, mi pecho para regresar nuevamente a mis mejillas, mis oídos y mi boca… sus manos jamás dejaron de acariciar mi cuerpo… ¿cómo me pedía que razonara cuando me hacía perder el control por completo con sus besos y caricias?, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo así como su intoxicante aroma nublaban mi juicio y solo sabía que deseaba continuar explorando su cuerpo así como deseaba que el explorara el mío… pero el tenía razón, tenía que pedirle que se detuviera, teníamos que parar-Jake, detente

Solo escuché a Jake dar un suspiro lastimero al sentir como nuestros cuerpos se alejaban el uno del otro, uniéndome también a su sentir, ya que en realidad no deseaba que terminara este beso que se había transformado en algo más que caricias íntimas, definitivamente Jake había tocado mi alma y yo por un instante había palpado la suya. Esa calidez fue lo que hizo que se perdiera mi mente en ese mar de amor, deseo y pasión que desee por un instante fuese eterno… pero cuando sentí que el calor de su cuerpo y de su alma me abandonaban, siendo este reemplazado por la brisa helada de la Push que se filtró por una ventana cercana a la sala, mi lógica y mi mente empezaron a trabajar, comenzando a hacer varias preguntas, _¿qué había sucedido?, ¿por qué había iniciado este beso que jamás tendría que haberse suscitado?, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?, ¿cómo le explico a Jake que todo esto fue un acto guiado por un impulso?... _la Bella de hacía unos momentos que había deseado continuar con ese intercambio de besos y caricias, se había dormido nuevamente y ahora despertaba la Bella que estaba llena de culpa ante lo que Jake podría interpretar con lo sucedido hace unos segundos… definitivamente sería mi culpa enteramente si el malinterpretaba las cosas y ahora tenía que arreglarlo de alguna manera.

-perdóname Bella-las palabras de Jake me sacaron por completo de balance… mi mente ya había comenzado a preparar mi discurso "_por favor Jake no malinterpretes este beso que jamás debió suceder… yo aun amo a Edward, olvídalo por favor", _así que incrédula dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos-se que esto no debió de haber sucedido... olvídalo por favor-¿eso quería decir que el no había deseado besarme? ¿lo había hecho realmente por impulso?... ¿se arrepentía de haberlo hecho?, tendría que sentirme contenta, a final de cuentas yo fui la primera que deseó con todas sus fuerzas resarcir el daño que supuestamente este beso le haría a Jake, pero ahora las cosas se invertían y era yo la que estaba sufriendo, por un beso que según yo, jamás se debió dar… _¿por qué me sentía molesta y herida ahora?_

-al menos ambos estamos de acuerdo en que este beso jamás debió darse… así que no hay nada que perdonar, todo esta olvidado-dije una verdad a medias, ya que pese a mis intentos jamás podría olvidar las sensaciones que se encendieron dentro de mi con ese beso y menos el calor que desprendía el alma de Jake… recordarlo me provocaba una urgencia de tocarlo, abrazarlo… besarlo… _vamos Bella, contrólate… tu no deseas besarlo, tu deseas a Edward, su frío cuerpo contra el tuyo, sus manos recorriendo tu cuerpo mientras que las tuyas reconocen su perfecta anatomía… no a Jake, el jamás despertará en ti ese deseo, esa pasión…_ no importaban las veces que me repitiera aquello, no me creía yo misma ni una sola palabra

-entonces no estas molesta conmigo, ¿verdad Bells?, ¿amigos como siempre?-su deslumbrante sonrisa adornó su rostro mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia mi… ahora estaba más que molesta, ¿a que se refería con esa frase trillada de _"¿amigos como siempre?"_... se comportaba como si ese beso no hubiese sido importante para el, como si jamás hubiese existido, _¡era un tonto, un estúpido! _

-claro… sin rencores-mentí

No se si por primera vez habría dicho bien una mentira o era su hambre tan grande que no se percató del gesto molesto que tenía mi rostro en estos momentos, más había tardado en darle la mano que en verlo sentado en la mesa comiendo el omelet que no hacía mucho había preparado… estaba actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el beso y las caricias que habían tenido como resultado conocer la calidez y amplitud de su alma, jamás hubiesen existido, ¿qué le pasaba a Jake?, o quizás la pregunta era, ¿qué me pasaba a mi?, definitivamente no me entendía ni yo misma, debería estar feliz porque Jake no malinterpreto el beso y lo tomó como lo que era, un impulso carente de importancia y sentimiento, el estaba nuevamente feliz, se le veía tan normal como cuando llegó a casa… ¡y eso era precisamente lo que más me sacaba de mis casillas!, ver que mis caricias no habían dejado marca alguna en su alma, cuando las suyas…

-¿Bells?-su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos de golpe, y cuando giré mi rostro lo vi sentado a un lado mío en el sillón-¿a dónde fuiste?, tu cuerpo estaba aquí pero tu mente estaba lejos

-lo siento-no tenía ganas de inventar una explicación de mi comportamiento, así que me limite a disculparme como siempre lo hacía, la mirada de Jake se suavizo y dio un gran bostezo mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos-duerme un rato, estas agotado

-… solo cinco minutos

Después silencio, Jake cerró sus ojos y recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, cayendo en un sueño profundo en solo unos minutos. Sentí envidia en este momento, el solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para poder descansar y se le veía tan en paz que desee hacer lo mismo… pero en mi caso cerrar los ojos era sinónimo de pesadillas y no de descanso, pero las horas en vela esperando por Jake comenzaban a hacer estragos, sintiendo de pronto mi cuerpo pesado… su pecho se veía tan cálido que no pude evitar caer en la tentación y recargue mi cabeza sobre el, aventurándome a cerrar los ojos un momento, _sólo serán unos minutos… solo eso necesito. _

El aroma a canela y madera de Jake era lo único que mi olfato percibía… aun cuando el ser humano era capaz de percibir mas de 3 aromas en un instante, el mío solo distinguía el del ser al lado mío, sabía que mi alrededor olía a pino, a la comida que hacia un rato Jake había devorado y también a tierra mojada, pero eran aromas insignificantes que se perdían ante la magnificencia y calidez que desprendía el embriagante aroma de Jake… la calidez de su cuerpo me rodeaba en un abrazo incluso mas estrecho que el brazo que rodeaba mis hombros en estos momentos, incluso podría afirmar que era mas íntimo, ya que ese calor no sólo envolvía mi cuerpo, sino también acariciaba mi alma… reconocía cada rincón, cada memoria, cada herida… sanando todo a su paso, dejando a través de su recorrido pequeños lazos brillantes que unían mi alma a la suya, registrando también por mi parte las heridas y memorias de la suya y por muy increíble que pareciera, yo también sanaba su alma y a mi paso dejaba aquellos mismos lazos brillantes que unían más su alma a la mía… el calor de nuestras almas lograron relajar mi cuerpo por completo y dormí placidamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sin importarme si había permanecido con el segundos, minutos… horas… solo fui consciente de los latidos acelerados de su corazón, y ese melódico sonido combinado con su intoxicante aroma me llevaron a un sueño profundo y libre de pesadillas.

El calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jake me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, gotas de sudor escurrían por mi rostro, todo mi cuerpo transpiraba y no era para menos, la temperatura corporal de Jake estaba arriba de los 43º, mientras que la mía por debajo de lo normal… así que su calor equivalía para mi a estar expuesta a un sol intenso de verano… mi sol personal, era una alusión curiosa llamarlo de esa manera, pero así es como lo identificaba, ya que el sol no solo brinda calor, sino que también es una luz que ahuyenta la oscuridad y es parte vital para que la vida siga existiendo… esa era la razón por la que Jake sería para siempre mi sol particular... _gracias a ti sigo aquí Jake…eres el motivo por el cual mi vida vuelve a tener sentido, el motor de mi existencia._

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dormido, las nubes grises que alcanzaba a ver por la ventana que estaba frente a mi no ayudaban a que calculara el tiempo transcurrido, pero que importaba el tiempo si estaba con Jake, eso era lo único que tenía que importarme, me agradaba la cálida sensación de estar entre sus brazos, pero comenzaba a ser molesto el tener la blusa completamente adherida a mi cuerpo a causa de la transpiración que me provocaba su temperatura corporal, así que evitando despertarlo, intente por todos los medios zafarme de su férreo abrazo, tomándome la libertad durante el proceso de admirar su rostro lleno de paz mientras dormía… me gustaba verlo de esa manera, así parecía ser lo que era en realidad, un joven de 16 años que no tenía mayor responsabilidad que estudiar, crecer y divertirse, pero aquello era algo que jamás podría suceder, el permanecería con esta apariencia durante tiempo indefinido, llegando a mi mente imágenes de un futuro distante, donde me veía sentada en el viejo tronco blanco de la playa, observando en mi propio rostro como el transcurso del tiempo comenzaba a dejar su marca en el contorno de mis ojos y mi boca, mi cabello aun lo conservaba largo, vislumbrándose aquellas luces rojizas que solo aparecían cuando me exponía a la luz del sol. Tenía la mirada fija en la lejanía y me pareció ver adoración y felicidad en mis ojos, de pronto una fuerte brisa helada me obligó a mirar detrás mío, observando que era aquello que la Bella adulta veía con adoración y alegría infinita… un par de mellizos de no mas de 13 años de edad de piel morena clara y cabello color azabache corrían y reían mientras que el agua de mar rozaba sus pies descalzos, aunque me pareció distinguir en sus risas el dulce eco de campanillas que solo había escuchado con los vampiros… detrás de ellos vi el motivo de sus carcajadas, y como un niño mas, Jake corría con una cubeta llena de agua adornando su rostro con aquella sonrisa que tanto me fascinaba, percatándome en el instante que mis ojos recorrieron su fisonomía, que sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas… Jake… se le veía exactamente igual que a la edad de 16 años mientras que yo comenzaba a marchitarme… ¿este es el futuro que me deparaba la vida si me unía a Jake?... hijos, felicidad… amor… y al final la inevitable muerte.

Necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco, no me importaba en estos momentos que mis ropas siguieran húmedas por el sudor y que no tuviera una chamarra que me protegiera del frío que azotaba la Push, necesitaba despejar mi mente de aquellas imágenes que me perseguían y con ellas el deseo de hacer mío, a como fuera de lugar, ese futuro que había visto hacía unos segundos, no importándome dejar abierta la puerta de la casa al salir.

No soy una persona que visualiza su vida de aquí a 2, 5 o 10 años, ni me veo en algún sitio en especifico desempeñando alguna carrera, ni me veo exitosa en lo que desempeñe… si lo pienso bien, toda mi vida la he basado en un punto solamente, sobrevivir.

Nunca he sobresalido en nada absolutamente, tengo pésimo equilibrio, por lo cual solo destaqué en mis clases de baile y ballet por mi pésima coordinación y falta de ritmo, cuidar de mi madre era una de mis ocupaciones que requería toda mi atención, ya que cambia de religión y de gustos como de ropa y sus aficiones varían todos los días del año, hoy es adicta a las novelas de suspenso, el día de mañana esta dispuesta a aprender costura y confección, y días después jura que desea aprender cocina internacional, eso sin mencionar que es una persona completamente distraída, razón por la cual tenía que estar al pendiente de todos y cada uno de sus actos por temor a que saliera lastimada con sus acciones o perdiera algunos documentos importantes en el proceso de algún viaje de ultimo momento que le cruzó por la cabeza hacer… eso era todo lo que ocupaba mi mente, razón por la cual pensar que en un futuro tendría esposo e hijos estaba completamente fuera de la ecuación dado el fracaso matrimonial de mis padres y mi falta de creatividad para imaginarme en una vida así, físicamente hablando no hay nada que me ayude a destacar de entre los demás, no tengo los ojos azules de Renée o el busto de Jessica o las piernas largas y torneadas de Ángela… y mucho menos la belleza de Rosalie, me considero bastante simple y sin chiste en ese aspecto, pero tenía algo que era mucho más valioso y hermoso que todo lo anterior… algo que me hizo sentir que finalmente había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo donde creí era única y especial… había existido en mi vida alguien llamado Edward Cullen.

Desde el principio supe que no era merecedora de alguien como él, era tal cual el príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que algún día todas idealizamos y materializamos en nuestros sueños, del cual te enamoras perdidamente no solo por su magnífico atractivo, sino también por su encanto, su carisma, su romanticismo, su sonrisa, su sensibilidad y el amplio conocimiento que ha ido adquiriendo gracias a su inmortalidad… definitivamente el era demasiado perfecto para alguien tan promedio como yo… sabía que algún día aquel hermoso sueño terminaría, era lo más lógico y razonable que el podría hacer, razón por la cual no me detuve a pensar como sería mi futuro con él, eso solo me haría perder minutos valiosos a su lado, vivía día a día disfrutando su aroma, su suave textura, su mirada, su voz, cada roce de sus manos, cada caricia… cada sonrisa… cada segundo que conformaban los minutos y las horas eran el futuro que vivía y que nunca creí merecer.

Pero ahora todo aquello se iba al lugar en mi corazón llamado hermosos recuerdos y a mi mente llegaban las imágenes de un futuro que, incluso ahora, deseo alcanzar con todas mis fuerzas pese mis intentos de alejarlo y permanecer aferrada al futuro que jamás podrá ser mío nuevamente.

Como si mi corazón conociera el camino, más no mi mente, llegué sin saberlo al prado donde algún día juré que preferiría morir antes que permanecer alejada de Edward, _eso significa que prefiero morir antes que estar sin ti_, nada había cambiado… mi resolución de ese día, el aroma de las flores, el pasto crecido, los árboles que rodeaban este lugar de ensueño, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, parecía como si se hubiese detenido el tiempo, y sin preocuparme como regresaría a la Push, me dejé caer de rodillas sobre las flores aspirando su dulce aroma y por alguna extraña razón no encendió mis sentidos como yo esperaba, me faltaba el calor del alma de Jake y el aroma a canela y madera de su cuerpo… me mentí una vez mas, ya nada era lo mismo, ni el hermoso prado donde me encontraba sentada, ni las flores, ni los árboles, ni el cielo… todo era un escenario completamente diferente al que tenía grabado en mi mente y en mi corazón, lo mismo pasaba con mis sentimientos, habían cambiado como el panorama que me rodeaba.

No había dejado de amar a Edward, no se si algún día eso sería posible, pero lo que sentía por Jake era equivalente a tener una especie de enfermedad que se esparcía a través de todo mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón y no desear ser curada por ningún método conocido… quería dejarme llevar por los sentimientos y emociones que Jake despertaba en mi, ya estaba cansada de luchar contra ellos, lo cual significaba que el enemigo a vencer no era lo que pudiera sentir por Edward, sino yo misma y mi miedo a avanzar sin él.

-¿Bella?-esa voz parecida al repicar de campanas hizo que los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieran un instante, pero no porque sintiera alegría de escuchar ese acento francés, sino todo lo contrario… si Laurent estaba aquí eso significaba que Victoria se encontraba cerca-que sorpresa verte-giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia el, como era de esperarse no había cambiado nada, seguía conservando su cabello oscuro, su piel olivácea y lo mas preocupante, sus ojos negros por la sed

**Notas de la autora**

**¿¡que les pareció el beso entre Jake y Bella?, quizas algunas esperaban que ya con ese beso hubiese alguna declaracion amorosa de Jake hacia Bella, pero quizas algunas personas ya se dieron cuenta que es lo que deseo hacer con este par, ademas falta algo muy importante aun... la aparición de los Cullen... no crean que los he olvidado, Edward aparecerá dentro de poco... y Alice... y quizas el resto de la familia tambien.**

**Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Antes que otra cosa... ¡FELICES FIESTAS!, que este año 2011 solo cosechen lo bueno y extraordinario que sembraron en este año que pasó. **

**Agradezco a aquellas personas que por fanfiction o bien por deviantart me mandan sus comentarios y reviews diciendo que mi historia les esta agradando así como halagando cada uno de mis fanarts... y a las que no les gusta tanto pues agradezco de todos modos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer jajajajaj. **

**Me disculpo por la demora al publicar este capitulo, pero como comprenderan son temporadas dificiles y finalmente les traigo este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado**

**Frase de la semana**

**"La vida no es mas que una osada aventura que solo vivimos una vez"**

**Hellen Keller**

**Capítulo 9**

-Laurent… no creí volver a verte-por todos los medios me obligué a mi misma hablar sin que la voz reflejara el miedo que me causaba su presencia, adornando mi rostro con una débil sonrisa sintiéndome incapaz de mover mis pies del lugar donde me encontraba-¿a que se debe tu visita?

-quería reencontrarme con viejas amistades, pero el polvo en la casa de los Cullen y las sábanas blancas cubriendo sus muebles, me indica que hace meses dejaron este lugar-su mirada jamás dejó de estudiar mi rostro y mi cuerpo inmóvil… parecía una felino hambriento rodeando a su presa-pero es extraño, supuse que tu te irías con ellos, ¿no eras algo así como su mascota?

-… algo parecido-desvié mi mirada de sus ojos para analizar mi entorno, me encontraba sola en un bosque con un vampiro hambriento… por donde lo viera parecía que mi mala suerte no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo, pensar en correr estaba fuera de toda posibilidad, principalmente porque tardaría más en dar dos pasos que en tener a Laurent justo frente a mi y gritar no serviría de nada… solo provocaría que un inocente muriera por culpa mía… así que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era hacerle creer a Laurent que los Cullen estaban cerca-yo también me fui con ellos un tiempo, pero tengo que venir constantemente a Forks… aquí estudio

-se escucha muy lógico-mi respiración estaba cada vez más agitada, mi corazón parecía que se saldría de mi pecho en cada latido al percatarme que la mirada de Laurent continuaba observándome, asomándose en sus ojos negros un destello frío que nunca antes había visto-pero es extraño que Edward te haya dejado sin protección alguna… si te amaba tanto como profesaba, lo ideal era que él o alguno de sus hermanos estuviera contigo, pero el estado de la casa indica que nadie se ha parado ahí en mucho tiempo… su aroma se ha desvanecido por completo

-seguramente Esme y Carlisle estarán muy decepcionados al enterarse que no coincidieron contigo, si deseas decirles algo yo puedo darles el mensaje de tu parte, vienen con bastante frecuencia a verme-una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro de Laurent, y para mi constante mala suerte una suave brisa me golpeó mi espalda revolviendo mi cabello… en ese momento supe que estaba perdida, los ojos de Laurent estaban completamente desorbitados por la sed mientras aspiraba con lentitud mi aroma que el viento le había llevado

-en realidad vine a hacerle un favor a una vieja amiga… me pidió que viniera a checar que tan custodiada estabas, pero creo que será mas fácil de lo que ella esperaba... ni yo imagine que sería así de sencillo… tu completamente sola en Forks con ese aroma que provoca que la quemazón de mi garganta incremente mientras que el veneno destila por mis dientes, creo que Victoria se enojara bastante conmigo cuando sepa lo que voy a hacer-tenía que hacer algo… ¿suplicar sería una opción?

-¿a que te refieres?

-a que te voy a matar

-si Edward se entera que algo malo me sucedió te buscará toda la eternidad hasta que de contigo-la máscara de mujer valiente y libre de miedos había desaparecido, ahora mostraba tal cual el terror que me provoco su presencia, pero a comparación de el que se movía con deliberada lentitud hacia mi, yo permanecía inmóvil en mi sitio sin lograr hacer reaccionar a mis piernas… _alguien… alguien ayúdeme_

-estoy seguro que no lo hará, el te abandonó ¿no es así?... te dejó sola en Forks sin protección alguna cuando el sabe que hay más de un vampiro deseoso de matarte, prueba irrefutable de su falta de amor hacia ti… creo que Victoria se frustrara bastante cuando se entere de todo lo que he averiguado por ella, pero la muerte que te daré será rápida y procurare que no sufras demasiado-en menos de un parpadeo lo tuve solo a unos centímetros de distancia, con delicadeza tomó un mechón de mi cabello y lo aspiró como varias veces llegó a hacer Edward-…diferente a la muerte que Victoria tenía preparada para ti… _quiero que muera lentamente entre mis brazos, miembro por miembro, sorbo por sorbo, que me suplique para que termine con la agonía que le haré pasar, será música para mis oídos… seguramente James lo disfrutara donde quiera que el este… _esas fueron sus palabras textuales y conociéndola como la conozco se que solo me contó la parte dulce de su plan… pero me es imposible resistir este deseo de beber tu sangre hasta la última gota, intenté en vano seguir la dieta de sangre animal de los Denali, es un crimen ser vegetariano teniendo un dulce aroma como el tuyo tan cerca… provocas que se me haga agua la boca

Cerré los ojos al sentir el frío aliento de Laurent sobre mi cuello mientras que su dulce aroma era lo único que percibía en este instante donde tenía tan cerca la muerte, _Edward gracias por los hermosos recuerdos que me regalaste…Jake yo te… _pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar un feroz gruñido que provenía justo detrás mío, abrí los ojos solo para ver el rostro de Laurent distorsionado por el miedo, _¿qué podría causarle tanto terror a un vampiro?..._ giré mi rostro para averiguarlo y vi como salían de entre los árboles 6 lobos enormes con los colmillos expuestos y la mirada fija en nosotros dos, comenzaría a sentir pánico en cualquier momento ya que de nosotros dos yo era la presa más fácil de atrapar hasta que recordé algo _¿de verdad no te asusta que me convierta en un lobo gigante Bells?, _era cierto, los lobos que tenía frente a mi eran Jake y sus amigos, por unos momentos me sentí aliviada, hasta que caí en la cuenta que en estos momentos ellos librarían una pelea con Laurent por culpa mía. Un lobo en particular no apartaba sus ojos de mi y recordaba haber visto en mis sueños a un lobo similar… su mirada era una que conocía y amaba

-Jake…-sin saber de donde había sacado fuerzas corrí hacia el lobo color rojizo acortando este la distancia entre nosotros, rodee con mis brazos su cuello sintiendo la misma calidez que Jake en su forma humana desprendía, percibiendo el aroma a canela y madera que buscaba inútilmente en este prado… un sonido parecido al ronroneo de un gato salía de la enorme garganta de Jake mientras rozaba su rostro contra el mío.

De pronto el ambiente íntimo en el que nos sumimos por unos instantes se vio quebrantado por el gruñido de Laurent y la manada, sucediendo todo de una manera tan rápida que mis ojos débiles y humanos eran incapaces de registrar… Jake se alejó de mi, apareciendo en su lugar un enorme lobo café oscuro que parecía estar protegiéndome de lo que sea fuera a ocurrir después y con terror vi como una pelea entre Laurent y la manada daba inicio llevando este primero la ventaja… un lobo gris con blanco que no reconocí salió volando varios metros al querer bloquear al vampiro en su intento de escapar del prado, incorporándose sin problemas a la mandada segundos después mientras se adentraba al bosque, yendo Jake a la cabeza seguramente para matar a Laurent, y sabía con certeza que uno de los lobos si no es que todos ellos, morirían por culpa mía. Todo mi entorno de pronto se llenó de gruñidos de lobos, era como si los tuviera justo al lado mío, mi corazón incapaz de contenerse latía desbocado, tenía que buscar la manera de hacer algo por muy inútil que pudiera ser mi ayuda, así que intente ir hacia el lugar donde vi desaparecer a Jake y los demás pero el lobo frente a mi me lo impidió meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, cuando de pronto un sonido espantoso llenó el lugar donde me encontraba custodiada por este lobo, parecía como si un metal estuviese siendo aplastado y a la vez despedazado junto a un amplificador de sonido… después silencio, de pronto mi vista se tornó borrosa, caí al suelo mientras espasmos azotaban mi cuerpo, perdiendo el sentido segundos después sin saber si Jake seguiría vivo o ese terrible sonido que escuche había sido la prueba que necesitaba para saber que él había dejado de existir.

Un reconfortante calor me abrazaba y eliminaba el dolor que recorría todo mi cuerpo, quería abrir los ojos pero temía que si lo hacía me toparía con una realidad que sabría me mataría de manera definitiva… todos estos meses había aprendido a seguir con mi vida sin Edward, pero no se si tendría la misma fortaleza para vivir sin Jake… quizás era mas fuerte de lo que yo imaginaba pero no deseaba continuar viviendo sin el al lado mío.

-Bella… Bella-esa voz ronca y profunda la conocía-ya estas a salvo, ese chupasangre ha muerto, ya no podrá hacerte daño-entonces el sonido de metal rompiéndose que escuché había sido Laurent y no Jake como creí… aquello era lo único que necesitaba para ver la luz que me ayudó a salir de la oscuridad-¡Bells!, nos tenías preocupados a todos

Estaba nuevamente en casa de Emily, sentada sobre las piernas de Jake, todos rodeaban el sillón donde me encontraba, sus miradas reflejaban angustia y preocupación por mi, sobresaliendo de todos ellos Jake, el cual no sabía si quería saltar de alegría por verme despierta o llorar por la misma razón… parecía que sería capaz de hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, aunque solo se limitó a abrazarme con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el hueco que esta entre mi cuello y mi hombro izquierdo, respiraba con bastante lentitud… quizás para alejar de su mente y su corazón el vacío que sentí yo misma hacía unos momentos al creer que el había perecido durante su pelea con Laurent.

-cuando desperté y no te vi conmigo creí sentir miedo… pero el verdadero terror lo experimenté cuando percibí tu aroma y el de un vampiro emanando del mismo lugar… creí que no llegaría a tiempo… entré en fase inmediatamente, corrí lo más rápido que pude y aun así creí que no te alcanzaría… agradecí al cielo que estuvieses haciendo tiempo hablando con el, de otra manera quizás…-coloqué mi dedo índice contra sus labios, posó sus ojos sobre los míos y una vez que el color oscuro de sus ojos penetrara los míos, todo el miedo se disipó de nuestras miradas… inhalé profundamente su embriagante aroma, el cual terminó por eliminar todo el temor que aun se encontraba dentro de mi mente y mi corazón para después pasar a un estado de calma y relajación absoluta…¿miedo?, que era aquello estando entre los brazos de Jake, con su calor envolviéndome y abrazándome, susurrándome que ya no había peligro alguno, que éramos dos seres individuales compartiendo una sola alma, lo que me llevaba a la conclusión de que yo no podría seguir existiendo sin el al lado mío… pero me pregunto si Jake sentiría lo mismo.

-creo que lo mejor es que la lleves a casa para que descanse Jake-percibí un poco de tensión en la voz de Emily, me molestaba ser yo la causante de tantas molestias, quería disculparme nuevamente, pero mis ojos los había cerrado mas por el agotamiento anímico que por el físico y me sentía completamente incapaz de abrirlos, todo mi cuerpo volvía a doler al ser consciente nuevamente del entorno que me rodeaba-es normal que lo sucedido en el prado la haya agotado bastante… y además esta la crisis que tuvo, eso me tiene muy inquieta

-si, yo también estoy preocupado-Jake no pudo disimular la angustia que delataba su voz, no me gustaba escucharlo así, me sentía completamente inútil, incapaz de hacer algo por mi misma y por la persona que era importante para mí-… Sam ¿no importa que durante un par de días no haga mi ronda nocturna?

-por supuesto que no, Quil y Embry te suplirán sin problemas-deseaba seguir en este estado de semiinconsciencia, pero poco a poco me hundía en la inconsciencia total, las voces se volvían difusas… cada vez más lejanas, hasta que finalmente fui capaz de distinguir solo los acompasados latidos de mi corazón y el sonido de mi propia respiración.

El aroma a comida me despertó, no sabía que hora sería pero mi estomago me recordó que no había probado bocado desde la mañana, abrí los ojos y me percaté que todo mi entorno estaba oscuro, gire mi rostro y vi a través de la ventana que la noche había caído en la Push, _¿cuántas horas habré estado inconsciente?_, parpadeé un par de veces tratando de ajustar mi vista al ambiente nocturno que me rodeaba, esperando ver a Jake sentado en una silla cercana a la cama pero no había nadie en la habitación, por un momento creí estar sola en la casa ya que no lograba escuchar otra cosa que no fuera mi estomago reclamar por un poco de comida, hasta que escuché murmullos provenientes de la sala, recordando vagamente mientras me levantaba de la cama, que Sam había dado su autorización para que Jake no hiciera sus rondas nocturnas por un par de días, motivo suficiente para que al abrir la puerta adornara mi rostro con una sonrisa, viendo con sorpresa que mis padres estaban de visita.

-¡Bella!, ¿cómo has estado?, mírate, te vez hermosa… luces muy saludable, de nuevo vuelvo a ver el color rosado en tus mejillas, te he extrañado demasiado, ven, deja que te de un abrazo-ese era un saludo característico de mi madre… de 10 preguntas que se hacía 9 se contestaba ella sola y para quien no nos conociera, su saludo indicaría que teníamos años sin vernos cuando solo habían transcurrido 2 días.

-mamá, solo han pasado 2 días, no es tanto tiempo-respondí en un susurro mientras rompía el abrazo

-eso le dije antes de venir hacia acá, pero ya la conoces, ¿de quien crees que heredaste lo testaruda?-el comentario de Charlie fue recibido por un sutil codazo de mi madre, la cual siguió sonriendo mientras besaba mis mejillas e inspeccionaba con su mirada cada parte de mi cuerpo sin importar que Billy y Jake nos estuvieran observando con gesto divertido, lo cual solo incrementó el sonrojo de mi rostro al ver lo parecida que era a Renée en algunos aspectos

-Bella, acompáñame al auto, te compramos ropa-tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas y vio con el miedo dibujado en su rostro la venda que las cubría-¡que te paso!, ¿te caíste?-decirle que yo misma me hice esas heridas provocaría otra clase de interrogatorio no solo por parte de ella sino del mismo Charlie, el cual de pronto se vio interesado en mis manos y las observó con gesto severo

-… nada grave, me caí y… unas piedras pequeñas se me enterraron en las manos-con suavidad retire mi mano de la suya mientras dirigía mi mirada al suelo… para ella yo era un libro abierto, era imposible mentirle, pero no deseaba decirle la verdad del origen de esas heridas

-ten mas cuidado Bells-la voz de Charlie me obligó a levantar la mirada, se le escuchaba preocupado y angustiado al creer la mentira que había dicho y en este momento me sentí la peor hija del mundo-… se que no te gusta, pero tienes que usar mas a menudo la silla de ruedas-era extraño que Charlie fuese afectivo o demostrara lo que siente, en ese aspecto era igual a el, por eso nos entendíamos tan bien, pero ahora conocía una faceta nueva de mi padre, su mirada en ningún momento oculto su angustia por mi mientras tomaba una de mis manos, algo que rara vez hacía ya que se encontraba negado a todo lo que estuviese relacionado a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos… si creía que no podría sentirme peor este día estaba completamente equivocada.

Aun con la vista fija en el suelo de madera, salí con mi madre por la ropa que inmerecidamente habían comprado para mi… como castigo, debería de usar la ropa mas vieja y rota que hubiese en mi closet sin derecho a adquirir nada nuevo de aquí hasta mi siguiente vida, odiaba mentirles a mis padres, pero no era la primera vez que lo hacía… ¿qué era diferente ahora?, realmente desde que mi relación con Edward diera inicio me vi rodeada de una cadena de mentiras que iba haciendo incómodamente más larga, pero en ese instante no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo, era el precio a pagar por estar a su lado, pero ahora ya no tenía razón para seguir con las mentiras, al menos no con algo tan tonto y absurdo como haberme herido accidentalmente las manos al enfadarme por mi fragilidad humana.

-¿ahora si vas a decirme como te heriste las manos?-me sorprendía mi madre en ocasiones como esta… era demasiado perceptiva y rara vez, si no es que nunca, lograba engañarla y sabía perfectamente que no dejaría de cuestionarme hasta que viera a través de mis ojos que le decía la verdad-a tu padre lo puedes engañar con esa historia de tu caída pero a mi no Bella… ¿acaso ya no confías en mi?

-claro que confío en ti… lo que sucede es que…

Mi madre siempre tenía ese efecto en mi, lograba abrir el caparazón en el que a veces me encerraba y sin trabajos las palabras fluían una seguida de otra y sin proponérmelo le contaba todo aquello que me incomodó y molestó en casa de Emily, trayendo como resultado que enterrara accidentalmente mis uñas contra las palmas de mis manos.

-creo que es culpa mía que te sea muy incomodo que la gente quiera cuidar de ti… siempre he creído que eres una muchacha que lo único que le queda por hacer en la vida es crecer Bella, porque de las dos siempre fuiste la madura y la que tomaba las mejores decisiones aun cuando yo soy la adulta madura supuestamente… siempre tuviste la necesidad de cuidar de mi y portar el titulo de madre que yo nunca quise ocupar, prefería verte como una amiga y te crié con ese criterio… así que es normal que ahora al verte en una situación donde los papeles se invierten y eres tu la que necesita de atención y cuidados te parezca incomodo… pero creo que tus amigos desearían protegerte tuvieses o no epilepsia…¿acaso no deseas tu también cuidar de Jake, por ejemplo?, ¿no deseas evitar que algo malo le suceda?

-por supuesto-respondí con vehemencia y sin titubear

-eso mismo desean tus amigos… se que harás lo que este en tus manos para evitar dar problemas o angustias, pero déjate consentir un poco Bella… eres mi única hija y solo deseo que seas feliz-sin previo aviso como era costumbre de Renée me dio un abrazo mientras besaba la superficie de mi cabeza

-creí que habían ido hasta la casa por la ropa, ¿no piensan entrar?-la voz de Charlie nos obligó a romper el abrazo, viendo que junto a el estaba Jake con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, seguramente había escuchado toda nuestra platica, le regresé la sonrisa y muy en contra de mis principios vi con bastante emoción la ropa que mis padres me habían comprado.

Sin sentirlo habían transcurrido ya 5 semanas desde mi estancia en la casa de los Black. El calendario marcaba que nos encontrábamos en los primeros días del mes de Julio, pero el clima no era diferente a los anteriores… hacía bastante frío y el cielo estaba demasiado nublado… típico en un lugar como Forks.

Para fortuna mía, gracias al clima que era una constante en la Push, no me había visto en la necesidad de usar el traje de baño que Jake me recomendó llevar, pero según él dentro de poco el clima mejoraría lo suficiente como para ir de picnic a Second Beach con Emily y la manada y sabía perfectamente que sería la excusa perfecta de Jake para hacerme usar el traje tan pequeño que Renée compro para mi, _¿porqué los trajes de baño actuales tenían tan poca tela?...¿que había pasado con aquellos hermosos ejemplares de los años 20 que definitivamente cubrían mucho mas que el bikini azul que mi madre había comprado para mi?._

Sabía que llegado el momento me moriría de pena al verme en la necesidad de usar algo que no cubriría todas las imperfecciones de mi cuerpo, pero no podía negarle absolutamente nada a Jake, me había tomado a la perfección la medida y me conocía lo suficientemente bien para mi fortuna, o en este caso, desgracia.

Mi _relación_ con el ha ido creciendo con el paso de los días, si bien éramos los amigos de siempre, lo que sentíamos mutuamente no era definitivamente el amor fraternal que nos unió de niños… había demasiada complicidad entre nosotros… intimidad mas allá de los actos carnales que sabía mi cuerpo deseaba, ambos conocíamos lo que nuestros corazones necesitaban pero por primera vez no tenía la mas mínima intención de apresurar las cosas… estaba disfrutando bastante de nuestras constantes salidas a los pocos lugares interesantes que hay en Forks y Port Ángeles, me agradaba conocer nuevas facetas en la personalidad de Jake y me gustó descubrir que también disfrutaba la calma de cada momento que vivíamos juntos, ya que aun cuando descubrí que me gustaba tener citas con el y platicar de varios tópicos donde no estaba incluido lo sobrenatural, para mi desgracia aquel beso que aun recordaban mis labios no se había vuelto a repetir.

Los primeros días después de la muerte de Laurent, Jake se volvió extremadamente sobreprotector… no me dejaba salir sin protección de la casa, según el, con la suerte que tenía podía aparecer un vampiro enseguida me alejara de su vista, y aun cuando me molestara con el por sus comentarios no podía negar que tenían una base de verdad, ya que no ha habido día desde que llegué a Forks que mi vida no esté en peligro de muerte, así que un tanto reticente permití que alguno de los chicos de la manada me protegieran en ausencia de el, pero afortunadamente el día de hoy me vi libre de salir a la playa a caminar sola con mis pensamientos, por alguna razón Sam los había citado a todos para comentarles algo muy importante, pero por el gesto preocupado de Jake, supe que no les diría nada agradable.

Intentando adivinar que era aquello que preocupó a Jake, llegué a First Beach y sentada sobre una roca vi a una muchacha con su vista clavada en el horizonte, iba a alejarme cuando vi que sus mejillas estaban bañadas de lágrimas… daba la impresión por la mirada perdida de la muchacha, que no se percataba que lloraba, no supe porque pero por alguna extraña razón su dolor y el mío los sentí similares, y eso me dio el valor suficiente para ofrecerle un pedazo de papel que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans y al fijar sus ojos negros en los míos, me vi reflejada a mi misma varios meses atrás, cuando me sentía desolada tras mi ruptura con Edward, y el mero recuerdo hizo mi pecho ardiera nuevamente.

-qué quieres… ¿para que me das ese papel?-la voz de la muchacha era áspera y ronca por el llanto, pero pude percibir en el fondo, una voz que antes solía ser dulce y alegre

-tus… mejillas-inmediatamente colocó uno de sus dedos sobre su rostro sorprendiéndose al sentir el rastro húmedo que habían dejado sus lágrimas, que pese a todo, continuaban saliendo de sus ojos

Con suavidad tomó el pañuelo y secó su rostro con el ceño fruncido, intentando controlar su respiración para detener el llanto que amenazaba con hacerse mas intenso. Físicamente pude observar que era una mujer que jamás pasaría desapercibida, tenía una belleza exótica propia de alguien de la tribu de los Quileutes… quizás estaba entre los 19 ó 20 años de edad… su piel era de color cobrizo, tenía ojos negros como el onix, unas envidiables pestañas largas y tupidas, cabello negro brillante que le llegaba a la altura del mentón y pese que estaba completamente disparejo, era muy hermoso.

-no hay nada mas peligroso y arriesgado que el amor… -sus palabras me sacaron del ensimismamiento en el que había quedado tras analizar detenidamente su físico… ¿cómo una mujer tan hermosa podría estar sufriendo por amor?-¿alguna vez has dado todo por amor a una persona… depositado sueños, creado un futuro al lado suyo… escuchar promesas hermosas mientras tu juras que lo amaras toda la vida diciendo la trillada frase de _siempre te amaré no importa lo que suceda_?... puedo decirte que si lo has hecho eres tan estupida como yo, pero si no has cometido ese error, te prevengo para que no lo hagas, el amor apesta… -nuevamente lágrimas adornaron sus mejillas, pero esta vez las retiró bruscamente de su rostro con la palma de una de sus manos-no merecen ni una sola de mis lágrimas, son tal para cual…

El dolor jamás abandonó su mirada, pero podía ver claramente como el enojo, la ira y el rencor comenzaban a instalarse en sus ojos y no podía descifrar que sentimiento era el predominante… si el dolor o el odio que decía sentir por sus verdugos… pero fuese cual fuese el más predominante, ella aun amaba y no era correspondida, y yo conocía de sobra la sensación de abandono que ella experimentaba.

-si me hubieras dicho eso meses atrás creo que aun así hubiera ignorado tu consejo, Edward me hechizó desde el primer momento que lo vi-sonreí débilmente mientras dirigía la vista hacia la arena bajo mis pies… _hechizó… creo que es una palabra pequeña para todo lo que el encendió dentro de mi_

_-_jajaja-su sonrisa transparente y clara me hizo levantar la mirada para ver un semblante completamente diferente en el rostro de la joven frente a mi… sus ojos sonreían junto con su boca y pequeñas lágrimas que no eran producto de la tristeza resbalaron por las comisuras de sus ojos-tenía días que no reía así-levantó su mirada hacia mi mientras retiraba con sus dedos las lágrimas de sus ojos-de alguna manera creo que quiero darte las gracias por esto… desde lo sucedido con mi ex novio no había vuelto a reír de esta manera

-me alegro haber sido de ayuda… soy Bella Swan

-¿Swan?... eres Isabella, la hija de Charlie, ¿cierto?-no era sorpresa que todos conocieran a Charlie, era el jefe de policía de un pueblo pequeño como Forks y sabía que durante mi ausencia el solía llamarme Isabella, pero me parece por el tono sorprendido de la muchacha frente a mi, de la cual aun seguía desconociendo el nombre, que conocía bastante bien a mi papá-escuché mucho hablar de ti antes de que llegaras a Forks, tu papa y el mío son muy buenos amigos, soy Leah Clearwater

Con una mirada más propia de la Leah que quizás solía ser, se puso de pie y caminamos sin decir absolutamente nada por largo rato… era bastante relajante escuchar el rugir de las olas mecidas por el viento mientras se estrellan contras las zonas rocosas de la playa, pero había un aroma en el aire que nos envolvía que me resultó bastante familiar… no era tan intoxicante y mucho menos embriagante como el de Jake pero Leah despedía el aroma a madera que poseían los licántropos, _¿porque será?_

_-_¿a ti también te hirieron Bella?-su mirada la tenía clavada en los montículos de rocas y troncos que teníamos a unos metros de nosotras, pero la expresión de sus ojos estaban fijos en un lugar más distante todavía... _quizás memorias de un pasado que jamás regresará_

-no me hirieron… me mataron-de nuevo este dolor, esta agonía y este ardor que me quemaba como ácido mi corazón, por inercia aferre mis manos alrededor de mis brazos para evitar sentir como mi alma agonizaba ante el recuerdo de aquella separación que parecía había sido hace unos segundos-¿y a ti?

No quería centrar la platica en mi, quería desviarla por completo a ella, lo que menos necesitaba era abrír heridas que comenzaban a sanar, pero en momentos como este parecía que eso nunca sucedería

-yo desperté cruelmente del más hermoso sueño que se jamás volveré a vivir… y no deseo hacerlo si no es con el hombre que algún día conocí en mis sueños y del cual me enamoré perdidamente… porque lo que viví con el no lo concibo como la realidad sino como un sueño, ya que fue dulce, tierno… lleno de amor, confianza, respeto… teníamos planes por realizar… me había hecho promesas que sabía algún día construiríamos juntos… constantemente me pregunto si de haber sabido que en esto terminaría mi relación con Sam, me habría aventurado aun así a tener una relación de tantos años con el…-¿Sam?, ¿se refería acaso al mismo Sam que conozco?... _vamos Bella, no es el único Sam que existe-_… pero como dijiste hace rato, quizás habría ignorado la advertencia y habría vivido intensamente ese momento sin remordimiento… pero el dolor es insoportable… ¿sabes lo que se siente enterarse que el amor de tu vida se enamoró repentinamente de tu prima que era casi como tu hermana?, yo si lo se… creí que moriría ahí mismo cuando Sam terminó conmigo por Emily… jamás creí que podría odiar a alguien con la misma intensidad con la que amas a ese alguien y no me siento mal por desear que les vaya mal, que sufran mucho más de lo que yo sufro ahora… si pudiera haría sus vidas tan miserables como lo es la mía en estos momentos… Sam conocía a Emily hace años, ¡lo que significa que durante todo este tiempo me engañaron en mis propias narices, jugaron conmigo y se rieron de mí… deseo matarlos lentamente a ambos con mis propias manos por lo que estoy sufriendo por su traición¡, JAMÁS LOS PERDONARÉ, JAMAS

No me dio tiempo de registrar que las personas de las que hablaba eran las mismas que yo conocía, ya que en una fracción de segundo todo el cuerpo de Leah había comenzado a vibrar tal como le sucedía a Jake cuando se alteraba, el color cobrizo perfecto de su piel estaba adquiriendo un tono verdoso a una alarmante velocidad y sus ojos perdieron por completo todo razonamiento… parecía que frente a mi tenía solo a un animal salvaje que atacaría a su presa por instinto en cualquier momento. Intente hablar pero me sentí incapaz de pronunciar la más sencilla de las frases, no podía mover ni un centímetro mis pies para poder alejarme de Leah, ni mover mis manos para protegerme de lo que sea que estuviese por suceder, _jamás te acerques a mi cuando me veas temblar Bella, ¿has entendido?, no se si seré capaz de controlarme la próxima vez… si llegara a transformarme estando tu tan cerca… yo… _entonces caí en la cuenta de lo que sucedería… Leah también era un licántropo, entraría en fase en cualquier momento y yo me encontraba peligrosamente cerca de ella. Las vibraciones de su cuerpo eran tan rápidas que ya no lograba distinguir ni sus dedos, ni sus brazos, ni sus manos, para mis ojos humanos eran solo una masa sin forma definida, hasta que de pronto sus ropas explotaron en pequeños trozos, fusionándose su grito de dolor con el mío… el cuerpo de Leah estaba comenzando una dolorosa transformación, perdiéndose poco a poco su cuerpo perfecto entre pelo, garras filosas, colmillos y hocico… escuché a lo lejos como una voz ronca y profunda gritaba mi nombre, pero yo había perdido el sentido antes que todo se tornara de color rojo y negro.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les parece?, cuando leí los libros siempre creí que obviamente conocíamos la peor parte de Leah porque prácticamente no la describe STEPHENIE MEYER antes de descubrir que ella es un lobo tambien... y creo muchas estaran de acuerdo conmigo al decir que ella es uno de los personajes con la peor suerte... no solo sabe que su novio esta con su prima que era como su hermana, sino que ademas vera en primera fila la boda, sera dama de honor, tiene que soportar los pensamientos de Sam una y otra vez y vayan ustedes a saber que tanto piensa el con respecto a su relacion con Emily, su padre murió y a sus casi 20 años esta en la menopausia, tengo mi teoría con respecto a esto ultimo, pero quise mostrar el lado de Leah que no describe STEPHENIE, al menos como yo lo imagino.**

**Espero me dejen muchos reviews y nos leemos pronto**


	11. Capitulo 10

**¡Hola a todos!, de nueva cuenta les agradezco a todos aquellos que estan al pendiente de mi historia y me envian mensajes de aliento para que no tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo... me encanta saber que mi fic es del agrado de varios. YA ESTAMOS EN EL CAPITULO 10! ... espero leer reviews suyos muy pronto**

**Frase de la semana**

****

"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."

Oscar Wilde

**Capítulo 10**

Sorprendentemente me dolía todo el cuerpo, el dolor era sinónimo de que seguía viva y ahí radicaba mi sorpresa, no había muerto pese que estuve a centímetros de distancia de la transformación de Leah… me dolía desde la uña mas pequeña de mis pies hasta la punta mas larga de mi cabello, dejé de intentar mover mis manos al percatarme que mi cuerpo no obedecería nuevamente mis ordenes, llegando a mi memoria una época en la que tenía dolores como este todo el tiempo… durante varios meses Renée tuvo la loca idea de que todos los días a las 4 de la mañana, teníamos que hacer 4 series de 20 abdominales… intenté sonreír ante el recuerdo de mi madre y yo tiradas en el suelo intentando terminar el ejercicio, pero el simple esfuerzo provocó que nuevamente mi cerebro mandara señales de dolor a todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto mi cerebro se trasladó al porque de tanto dolor físico… Leah era un licántropo, no sabía que las mujeres también podían transformarse en lobo, ¿cómo se encontraría… estaría bien?, necesitaba despertar para averiguarlo, estaba preocupada por lo último que me dijo antes de la transformación, ¿de verdad deseaba hacer sufrir a Emily y a Sam?, no conocía a detalle la historia que envolvía a ellos 3, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo mas confirmaba que la lógica y el amor no van tomados de la mano… el dolor de Leah solo sacaba a flote el amor que sentía por Sam y con el cual luchaba todo el tiempo por sacarlo de su corazón… mientras ella luchaba por olvidar yo había llevado una lucha para que me sucediera lo contrario, no olvidar y vivir para siempre ahogada en los recuerdos de cuando tuve a Edward en mi vida y la manera tan ilógica de cómo lo amé… definitivamente mucho más que a mi propia vida.

-Jake...-finalmente pude pronunciar el nombre de la persona que siempre curaría mi alma y mi corazón, necesitaba verlo… tocarlo, sentir su calor… al parecer mi cerebro, el cual jamás funcionará correctamente, había decidido cooperar conmigo nuevamente, ya que pude abrir los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que pronuncie el nombre de Jake

La vista aun la tenía nublada pero pude distinguir que me encontraba en el cuarto que había estado usando las últimas 5 semanas en casa de los Black.

-¡Bella, cariño¡, ¿cómo te sientes?-la voz que me hablaba era la de mi angustiada madre… ¿cómo podía responder a algo de lo cual no estaba segura?, _¿qué cómo me siento?... pésima realmente, pero, ¿qué le iba a decir a Renée?, mamá, fui atacada por Leah porque se transformó por primera vez en un lobo estando yo muy cerca de ella… _definitivamente pedirle a mi cerebro que ideara una mentira cuando apenas y puede controlar mi cuerpo, era demasiado pedir-no sabes las horas de angustia en las que hemos estado todos, cuando Billy habló a la casa y nos dijo que habías sido atacada por un animal salvaje creí que moriría… de pronto parecía que volveríamos a vivir la misma pesadilla de meses atrás cuando estuviste en coma en el hospital

-¿horas?, ¿animal salvaje…?-mi cerebro estaba procesando la información demasiado lento y mi mamá quería que registrara todas sus palabras en unos segundos, no alcanzaba a comprender con claridad lo que ella decía, y quizás mi rostro no ocultó ni una de mis dudas, porque enseguida se acercó a mi con gesto preocupado-tranquila cariño, no te esfuerces en recordar… Jake ya nos explicó todo

-mamá, ¿dónde esta Jake?, ¿qué me pasó?-intenté incorporarme pero no solo fueron las manos de mi madre sobre mis hombros lo que me impidió moverme, sino también un ardor proveniente de mi espalda… hasta ahora me había dado cuenta que todo este tiempo había estado boca abajo

-no te muevas cielo, se te pueden abrir las heridas-cuando mencionó la palabra _heridas_ mi espalda comenzó a arder tanto que parecía habían prendido fuego en ella, nunca he sido amante del dolor pero por mis constantes accidentes gracias a mi torpeza era una constante en mi vida y había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, pero esto superaba todas mis vivencias pasadas… aunque hubo una vez que sentí un dolor similar, y fue cuando el veneno de James comenzó a extenderse por mi mano derecha después de haberme mordido la muñeca-¿Bella, estas bien?...

-… si, estoy bien… ¿donde esta Jake?-concentré todos mis sentidos en la platica con mi madre y no en el ardor que deshacía mi espalda en estos momentos, una vez mis ojos vieran con perfecta claridad en la oscuridad, noté que mi madre estaba vestida de negro, raro en ella ya que no era un color de su preferencia… la única vez que lo usó fue cuando la abuela murió-¿pasó algo?-los ojos de Renée evitaron mi mirada unos segundos y se posaron sobre algún punto poco interesante en el piso de madera de la habitación, por unos momentos solo logré escuchar el susurrar del viento nocturno que golpeaba mi ventana… comenzaba a desesperarme su silencio

-Jake no tardará en llegar, fue con Charlie y Billy a acompañar a los Clearwater al entierro de Harry… murió hace dos días de un infarto

-¡¿qué?, ¿¡como fue?, ¿como esta Charlie?, Leah…

-no se mucho realmente, tu estabas herida y al mismo tiempo nos enteramos de la muerte de Harry… tu padre me dijo que no sabía que el padecía del corazón, siempre fue sano… no ha querido preguntarle a los Clearwater por prudencia ya que su pérdida es muy reciente y quiere brindarles todo el apoyo posible… su esposa y sus hijos están desolados… pero Leah esta deshecha, pobre muchacha… vino a verte ayer, su rostro estaba lleno de dolor, culpa y algo parecido al arrepentimiento… te veía como si ella se sintiera responsable de algo… como si lo que te pasó estuviese ligado con ella de alguna manera-¡perfecto!, lo que menos deseaba era que Leah se sintiera culpable por lo que me había sucedido… aunado a su dolor por su rompimiento con Sam, ahora tenía que lidiar con la muerte de su padre y para rematar ahora ella también se había unido a la manada… eran demasiadas malas noticias en tan poco tiempo

-la muerte de su padre la ha de tener así… mamá, quiero ir con los Clearwater-lo dije mientras me incorporaba con bastantes trabajos de la cama

-¡¿qué?, por supuesto que no, tu necesitas reposo Bella… acabas de despertar después de dos días… has perdido mucha sangre-pero pese a los alegatos nerviosos de mi madre yo ya estaba de pie y dispuesta a ponerme unas ropas mas decentes, pero toda la atención que tenía puesta en el closet, desapareció por completo cuando escuché abrirse la puerta de mi habitación.

No me importó el dolor punzante de mi espalda en estos momentos, corrí hacia Jake enredando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras que el largo de su cabello alcanzó a cubrir parte de mi rostro, no me había dado cuenta que casi lo tenía a la altura de los hombros, _¿cómo mi cerebro se ponía a registrar ese tipo de detalles en momentos como este?_

-Bella… gracias al cielo ya despertaste-sus manos las había colocado suavemente sobre mi cintura, mientras que su boca buscó con urgencia mis ojos, mis mejillas… deteniéndose a milímetros de mi boca-si corres de esa manera solo provocarás que las heridas se abran… tienes que guardar reposo

-mi madre ya me dio las mismas indicaciones, así que pierdes tu tiempo-le dije mientras acariciaba por inercia su mejilla

-es mucho pedir que sigas una indicación una vez en tu vida, ¿verdad Bells?-sonrió

-intenté por todos los medios que no se levantara de la cama, pero ya la conoces… -esta vez fue Renée la que habló, su rostro tenía una falsa severidad dibujada en sus facciones, parece que le alegraba algo que yo aun no descifraba

-¡Bella!, ¿cómo te sientes?-esta vez fue el turno de Charlie en entrar a la habitación… podía leer en su rostro alivio y alegría de verme despierta, pero también había una honda pena por la muerte de uno de sus mejores amigos

-estoy bien… pero, ¿y tu, papá?, ¿cómo estas?

-estaré bien, ahora los que me preocupan son Sue, Seth y Leah… necesitarán todo el apoyo que podamos darles-la expresión del rostro de Charlie lo hizo parecer un hombre mucho mayor de lo que realmente era y de inmediato pensé en como debería sentirse Leah con todo lo que estaba sucediéndole... no éramos amigas siquiera, pero necesitaba verla y saber como estaba

-tienes razón papá… Jake, ¿crees poder llevarme mañana a casa de los Clearwater?-lo miré fijamente a los ojos leyendo en su mirada recelo y temor, no verbalizó su respuesta, solo asintió y eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber… de reojo vi que mi madre iba a protestar pero guardó silencio al sentir la mano de Charlie sobre la suya

No muy entusiasmada, Renée abandonó la casa de los Black, al parecer quería decirme algo importante pero no dijo nada, solo se despidió y me dijo que vendría pronto a visitarme. Confundida me despedí de ambos, observando a lo lejos que Renée había subido un poco de peso… extraño en ella ya que cuidaba cada gramo que comía y de pronto me encontré preocupada y curiosa por saber que era aquello que se dibujó en la mirada de mi madre… la conocía perfectamente y se que estaba que se moría por decirme algo… ¿será que mis padres ya formalizaron su relación?. Ya no era un secreto que vivían juntos, Forks es un pueblo demasiado pequeño y todos conocen los "secretos" de cada habitante… además sus salidas, sus miradas, como entrelazaban sus dedos mientras se tomaban de la mano… los besos… ¿así o más obvio era lo que sucedía entre ambos?... me trataban como una niña que no podría soportar la noticia de que sus padres divorciados se querían dar una nueva oportunidad, mientras ellos fueran felices que importaba si a mi me gustaba o no la situación… lo más importante era la felicidad de ambos, estando ellos bien yo también lo estaría, aunque tenía que admitir que esto provocaría un cambia radical en las creencias a las cuales me convertí en devota desde niña, _diré no al matrimonio por sobre todas las cosas… _me costaba trabajo creer que Renée era la misma mujer que abandonó a mi padre por las razones que ahora proclama son las que la cautivaron… una estabilidad en un lugar tranquilo y pequeño como Forks… otra prueba más de lo ilógicos que somos cuando el amor es nuestro todo… y quizás muy a mi pesar esto era una prueba de que el amor no muere, solo espera a ser encontrado y quizás yo ya había encontrado nuevamente al mío, recargando inmediatamente mi rostro en el pecho cálido de Jake mientras me sentaba sobre su regazo cuidando que mi espalda jamás tocara el brazo del sillón de la sala, donde toda la manada, incluida Emily, me observaban con una amplia sonrisa, excepto Sam… por una razón desconocida, me veía con dolor.

-fue bastante atrevido de tu parte que te levantaras de la cama con las heridas que tienes en tu espalda Bella-esta vez fue el turno de Emily para reprenderme-¿qué no sabes que para todos nosotros eres una amiga muy especial?... no queremos que te pase nada malo, por eso te pido que cuides más de la persona que todos amamos… y esa eres tu Bella

Obviamente me había sonrojado por el comentario de Emily, ya que, primero, sentí mi rostro repentinamente caliente y segundo, todos comenzaron a reír.

Minutos después la manada se despidió de nosotros, alegando Emily que yo necesitaba descansar, pero ya había dormido dos días enteros, así que dormir no era uno de mis planes… lo que deseaba en estos momentos era saber que había pasado durante mi inconsciencia.

-no quiero dormir-le dije a Jake mientras él me acomodaba en la cama, colocando con suavidad una sabana sobre mi espalda-¿cómo esta Leah?

-es muy propio de ti preocuparte por otros cuando por la que deberías estar angustiada es por ti Bella… de no haber sido por la intervención de Billy y el abuelo de Quil no se que habría pasado

Jake respiró hondo, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los míos, leyendo en ellos las preguntas que no necesitaba hacer audibles.

-Sam nos citó ese día en casa de Emily para informarnos que Harry notó cambios extraños en Seth y… Leah… ambos tenían una temperatura corporal tan alta que bien podrían freír sin problemas huevos sobre su frente, Seth estaba creciendo anormalmente rápido y el cambio de humor de ambos, pero especialmente el de Leah, eran pruebas más que contundentes de lo que estaba por ocurrir… Sam sabía que no tardarían mucho en sufrir la transformación… ¿pero porque Leah?-Jake hizo un gesto de desanimo y amargura

-¿qué tiene que una mujer se haya integrado a la manada?, no me digas que eso lastima tu masculinidad-no oculté la ironía en mi voz, a lo cual Jake levantó la mirada aun con el desánimo dibujado en sus ojos

-no tiene nada que ver con eso Bella… la desnudez es parte de ser un licántropo… es obvio que cada que regresamos a nuestra apariencia humana tenemos que vernos los unos a los otros desnudos, pero las leyendas no mencionan que una mujer sea capaz de convertirse en licántropo, además ahora tendremos que vivir para siempre con el dolor y amargura de Leah. No sabes lo que es para nosotros ver una y otra vez el triangulo de…

Repentinamente cayó, su rostro denotaba lo duro que era no saber si seguir con la conversación o no, pero ya era demasiado tarde y además yo ya estaba enterada de parte de la verdad

-Leah, Sam y Emily, ¿no es así?-el rostro de Jake no denotó sorpresa alguna, quizás sospechaba que yo ya estaba enterada de una versión

-así es… supongo que Leah te contó su versión-asentí-…ahora ella ya esta enterada de todo… y eso no mejorará nada… ni su sentir, ni aliviara su dolor, al contrario, es más agudo y profundo

-no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que ella debería entender?, Sam la dejó por Emily… eso es traición Jake

-no lo juzgues tan mal-Jake dio un suspiro largo y prolongado-Sam amaba a Leah… cuando el se transformó estaba solo, no había nadie que le explicara que hacer… de haber estado yo en su lugar quizás habría enloquecido, pero el no… regresó semanas después de haber logrado regresar a su forma humana, obviamente no podía decirle nada a Leah, se supone debemos de guardar el secreto, pero el estaba dispuesto a revelarle todo a la persona que el amaba, así que fue a verla a su casa y ahí estaba Emily… cuando la vio el mundo como lo conocía dejó de importar, tanto su amor por Leah, sus amigos, su familia… todo era nada y ella se había convertido en su todo

-¿me estás diciendo que fue amor a primera vista?, ¿esperas que lo crea enserio?-me burlé abiertamente de su comentario, pero Jake siguió serio y un tanto taciturno… al ver que el no secundaba mi broma, guardé silencio y pude ver, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos, que le había molestado y herido mi comentario

-se podría decir que es lo más cercano pero a la vez completamente diferente… es algo más contundente que un flechazo Bella

-¿hablas enserio verdad?-aun había incredulidad en mi voz y obviamente el la percibió

-para ser alguien que se enamoró perdidamente de un chupasangre en tiempo record eres bastante incrédula Bella-ese había sido un golpe bajo y había dolido más de lo que esperaba, pero el tenía razón, quien era yo para juzgar una reacción que yo misma tuve cuando conocí a Edward por primera vez-la primera reacción de Sam fue la de aberración y odio al mismo tiempo… odio hacia si mismo por herir a Leah de la manera en que sabía lo iba a hacer y aberración hacia los vampiros que provocaron su transformación… rompería todas las promesas que le había hecho a Leah y ahora siendo ella un licántropo verá todos y cada uno de sus días la acusación en los ojos de ella y el sabe que tiene razones de sobra para odiarlo como lo odia

-¿el amor entre los lobos siempre es así?... ¿tan contundente como dices?-de pronto su mirada se tornó ansiosa y desesperada, parecía que mi pregunta tocaba temas que no deseaba hablar conmigo-… ¿Jake?

-no… eso solo le sucede a algunos… según las leyendas no es algo que les suceda a todos… ¿has oído hablar de la imprimación?-negué con la cabeza, ¿acaso era algo que debería conocer?-es una de las cosas raras que tenemos como licántropos, vez a una mujer por primera vez y todo deja de importar, no hay nadie más que esa persona en tu mundo, ella lo es todo, serías cualquier cosa que necesitara… su hermano, su mejor amigo, su pareja… tu mundo gira en torno suyo, no es la gravedad lo que mantiene tus pies sobre la tierra sino ella… es tu alma gemela

-entiendo que Sam haya generado su impronta en Emily, pero…¡por dios Jake, Leah es su prima!, ¡eran casi como hermanas!... ¿no pudo ella alejarse de Sam?-la mirada de Jake se perdió en mis ojos y yo al mismo tiempo me perdí en los suyos

-no… la imprimación no solo nos afecta a nosotros sino al motivo de nuestra impronta también… obviamente Em se molestó bastante con la fijación que tenía de pronto Sam sobre ella, pero le fue difícil resistirse al nivel de adoración que ella misma ya sentía por el… de haber podido, Sam se habría suicidado, pero no podía hacerlo… una porque el vivía y existía para Emily y otra porque solo el veneno de los vampiros es capaz de matarnos de manera contundente

Mi respiración se agitó ante lo último que había dicho... la imagen que creó mi mente de Jake muerto en el césped de algún bosque que rodea la Push, solo provocó un dolor mas intenso en mi alma que el que había dejado Edward tras su abandono

-solo basta una mordida para que su veneno funcione como arma letal en nuestro cuerpo, y al cabo de unos minutos…

-¡calla!, ¡no sigas Jake!... eres un tonto, deja de hablar de esa manera… no soporto pensar que puedas morir… me duele-repuse mientras me incorporaba de la cama, aforrándome fuertemente a su cuello, sintiendo sobre mi espalda como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar por mis heridas al haber sido demasiado bruscos mis movimientos, tuve que contener un poco la respiración para evitar perder el sentido en este momento

-perdóname Bells, no era mi intención, vamos recuéstate… se abrieron nuevamente tus heridas

Durante la curación no sentí dolor, ya que lo que realmente provocaba que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera no era el algodón que Jake repasaba sobre mis heridas una y otra vez, sino la imagen de el tirado muerto sobre el pasto tras haber sido mordido por un vampiro… tampoco me dio tiempo de sentir vergüenza al estar casi desnuda con el de la cintura para arriba, mi mente tenía asuntos más importantes de que ocuparse, recordando que aun tenía bastantes dudas que esperaba poder aclarar

-Jake… ¿qué pasó cuando perdí el conocimiento?... no recuerdo mucho-silencio

Dejó el algodón sobre la cómoda mientras colocaba gasas sobre mi espalda.

-al salir de casa de Emily, nos dirigimos con los Clearwater a ver como estaba Seth y cuando llegamos todo su cuerpo vibraba, Sam se transformó para poder orientarlo… la primera vez es espantoso Bells, no sabes cuanto… pero el lo tomó con demasiada facilidad, quizás su edad le ayudó bastante a que la experiencia no fuese tan traumática, sino todo lo contrario, para el es lo mejor que le ha pasado… tiene 15 años recién cumplidos-una triste sonrisa adornó su rostro y solo atiné a colocar una de mis manos sobre la suya con bastantes trabajos… la posición en la que estaba recostada no era precisamente la mejor para brindar algo de apoyo, pero acababa de recordar que lo único que cubría mi pecho desnudo era una delgada sabana, lo que trajo como resultado un visible sonrojo en todo mi rostro al tiempo que colocaba la sábana sobre mi pecho lo mas cercano a mi cuello… al menos la tristeza se perdió de sus ojos y en su lugar entró la alegría y quizás también la burla

-… casi al instante que Sam y Seth regresaron a su forma humana, percibimos un cambio radical en la sangre de Leah y corrimos en dirección a First Beach… no podíamos transformarnos porque si todo resultaba ser una falsa alarma, empeoraríamos la situación si ella nos veía en esa apariencia, pero jamás contemplamos ni en el peor escenario que tu estarías presente y menos tan cerca de ella… estábamos lejos aun cuando Leah comenzó a vibrar de manera alarmante y supimos que estaba por comenzar la transformación… aun cuando hubiese entrado en fase cualquiera de la manada, nadie hubiese sido capaz de llegar a salvarte de… -silencio-… grité tu nombre esperando que reaccionaras y corrieras antes que ella terminara su transformación y pareció dar resultado, giraste tu rostro inmediatamente y comenzabas a correr cuando Leah te tiró al suelo… por unos momentos no supe que hacer, afortunadamente Sam y Paul entraron en fase para ayudar a Leah a calmarse un poco, estaba completamente fuera de si… Jared, Quil, Embry y yo fuimos a tu lado… no sabíamos de donde provenía tanta sangre… si de tu cabeza, tu espalda o tus piernas… era demasiada-dijo con desesperación mientras sus manos comenzaban a vibrar-… no había tiempo para llevarte a un hospital, era una larga distancia y teníamos que actuar de inmediato… estaba por perder el control cuando vi a lo lejos al abuelo de Quil llegar con hierbas medicinales… en solo unos segundos te detuvo la hemorragia el tiempo suficiente para que te lleváramos hasta la casa a que continuara con la curación… desafortunadamente cuando Leah se transformó, Harry había llegado a la playa y… murió en el acto al verla convertida en lobo… no hubo nada que pudiéramos hacer por el

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos al tiempo que sus codos descansaban sobre sus rodillas, su respiración era deliberadamente lenta, seguramente para lograr disminuir las vibraciones que sacudía todo su cuerpo, se le veía cansado física y anímicamente… debieron ser momentos muy duros para el y la manada, quería reconfortarlo y eliminar de su expresión la angustia que se dibujaba en su mirada, pero no encontraba la manera de hacerlo… me sentía completamente inútil… pasó por momentos difíciles y yo no había estado a su lado para servir al menos de apoyo moral y como si estuviera al tanto de lo que pensaba, Jake fijó sus ojos sobre los míos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con una de sus manos… era como si la que necesitara consuelo fuese yo y no él

-quita esa cara Bells, sonríe-pese a mis intentos, mi sonrisa fue demasiado diminuta y falta de entusiasmo-vamos, se que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso

De pronto su carcajada abierta y alegre me eclipsó por completo al ver la pobre imitación de sonrisa que tenía mi rostro … al parecer mi gesto le había causado bastante gracia… pero sin importar la alegría que irradiaba en este instante, sus facciones lucían cansadas… seguramente no había dormido nada durante los dos días que estuve inconsciente.

-te vez cansado Jake… si no descansas bien puedes enfermar

Su expresión cambió radicalmente… de nuevo portaba una expresión preocupada y ansiosa… y supe que aun había detalles que yo desconocía

-¿sucede algo?-pregunté

-… hay un vampiro en la zona y por algún motivo que desconocemos continúa regresando una y otra vez… parece que su objetivo es Forks, creemos es la pareja del chupasangre que matamos hace unas semanas… esa pelirroja es bastante persistente y escurridiza-me paralicé ante la mención de una vampira pelirroja rondando la Push y Forks… sabía quien era… alguien quien conocía a Laurent, que tenía como objetivo llegar a Forks, la que algún día sabía regresaría por mí… una pelirroja persistente y escurridiza… Victoria había regresado con el único propósito de matarme

-… creo saber quien es y porque desea llegar a Forks-dije aun con el pánico en mi voz-ella no es la pareja de Laurent… su nombre es Victoria y su único propósito es matarme

Jake permaneció en silencio mientras le contaba la verdadera razón de mi estancia en Phoenix varios meses atrás y la muerte de James en manos de los Cullen

-así que la pelirroja desea vengar a su pareja

-si, Edward salvó mi vida en más de una ocasión esa noche, quizás ella cree que aun estamos juntos y por eso desea vengarse, al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Laurent en el prado

El recuerdo de las palabras de Laurent, provocaron que por todo mi cuerpo recorriera un escalofrío helado que había aprendido a reconocer como terror y por inercia froté la cicatriz en forma de media luna que portaría toda la vida en mi muñeca derecha.

Jake posó sus ojos sobre mi mano con la curiosidad dibujada en sus facciones, pero segundos después, al reconocer la media luna como la mordida de un vampiro, su respiración se tornó agitada… sus dedos temblorosos repasaron mi cicatriz una y otra vez, pero al posarse sus ojos sobre los míos ya no vi reflejados en ellos curiosidad… al contrario, solo percibí ira, odio y rabia.

-no permitiré que ningún vampiro te ponga un dedo encima otra vez Bella, te lo juro… nunca te volverán a hacer daño-dijo con vehemencia

-Jake… deben de tener cuidado… no se si ella posea alguna habilidad especial, pero es bastante hábil para escapar, los Cullen no pudieron seguirle el rastro

-¿entonces es cierto que los vampiros poseen habilidades especiales como dicen las leyendas?-fue incapaz de ocultar el interés que le produjeron mis palabras

-no todos, pero si algunos…-me sentía dudosa en si debía o no continuar con el tema, después de todo eran secretos de familia… pero yo ya no formaba parte de ellos, ¿tendría que seguirles mostrando lealtad pese a su abandono?

-dime Bella, que habilidades poseían los Cullen-la expresión de Jake me recordó a la de un niño al cual estaban por contarle la más fascinante de las historias… sus ojos los tenía excepcionalmente abiertos y para nada intentó disimular su sonrisa-has convivido con el enemigo, así que seguramente sabes información que puede sernos de utilidad, eres algo así como una espía-¿eso era para el?, ¿una espía con jugosa información?... me irritaba sentirme de esa manera, pero no tenía caso ocultarle lo que sabía y menos si esa información en algún momento podría ayudar… además odiaba tener secretos con él

-Alice puede ver el futuro, pero sus visiones no son definitivas, cambian conforme las circunstancias en las que se ve rodeada la persona se modifican, Jasper es capaz de controlar las emociones de una o varias personas, puede generar un ambiente lleno de calma y tranquilidad o bien alterar a toda una multitud si lo desea, Emmet posee una fuerza mucho mayor que los demás vampiros comunes… de Victoria no se que habilidad tenga, pero se le da bien huir de cualquier situación… Edward es capaz de leer la mente de casi cualquier persona… pero a comparación del resto, Esme, Rosalie y Carlisle no poseen ninguna habilidad especial

No importaba que Jake estuviese a mi lado, había resultado doloroso hablar nuevamente de ellos… de nada servía creer que no existieron, la mordida de James en mi mano era la prueba suficiente que nada de lo ocurrido había sido un sueño, también estuvo antes Laurent y ahora Victoria… letal, feroz y mortal... no creo que necesitara mas prueba de la existencia de los vampiros que esta última

-perdóname Bella-dijo en un susurro mientras tomaba mi mano con suavidad-no debí obligarte a hablar de ellos… se lo mucho que te duele hacerlo-Jacob acarició mi cabello, como si intentara disipar el dolor que había causado esta pequeña plática de ellos

-¿tan obvia soy?-pregunté mientras fingía una sonrisa

-te conozco mejor que tu misma, ¿recuerdas?-repuso sonriendo mientras jugaba con uno de mis dedos, que en comparación de los suyos se veían bastante insignificantes

- es verdad que me duele hablar de ellos, pero estoy bien, de verdad

No mentía…y me sorprendí a mi misma al reconocerlo, aun cuando persistía en mi pecho un dolor incomodo y asfixiante si dolía, sabía no era como antes, el dolor iba disminuyendo poco a poco conforme los días pasaban… no había desaparecido por completo, pero cada vez era mas difícil saber que algún día había sufrido lo indecible por la partida de todos ellos.

Jake al percibir sinceridad en mi voz, sonrió una vez más

-entonces ese chupasangre es un lector de mentes.. al menos sabes lo que es no poder tener secretos para alguien así… no puedes guardar para ti mismo ni el más vergonzoso de tus pensamientos-fui incapaz de ocultar la confusión que me causaron sus palabras… ¿de que hablaba Jake?-… telepatía ¿recuerdas?, todos sabemos que piensa cada uno en todo momento durante nuestra apariencia lobuna

-ah si, es verdad… pero te equivocas, Edward jamás pudo leer mi mente aunque lo deseó en todo momento-lo dije con bastante orgullo mientras levantaba ligeramente mi nariz

-¿de verdad?... que extraño, pero bueno, siempre supe que tu cerebro no debía funcionar correctamente si te habías enamorado de alguien como el, Bella

Iba a responder a la agresión de sus palabras, pero su risa me detuvo en seco… todo indicaba que Jake me había tomado la medida a la perfección y yo lo había permitido… de un modo extraño eso no me molestó en lo más mínimo, ¿qué caso tenía defender lo que parecía ser indefendible?, con mis papás sacaría uñas y dientes por Edward, pero con Jake eso me parecía sencillamente imposible.

-pero bueno, ya fue suficiente plática por el día de hoy Bella, debes descansar-repuso mientras colocaba el broche sobre la venda que cubría mi torso y mi espalda, llegando de pronto a mi mente Emily y la cicatriz que deformaba la mitad de su rostro

-Jake… la cicatriz de Emily…-el rostro de Jake se ensombreció por completo

-… Em estaba demasiado cerca cuando Sam perdió el control por unos segundos, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de girarse como tú… a comparación de ella, tus heridas son superficiales aunque si dejaran una marca en tu espalda-repuso con desánimo-… Sam jamás se perdonará lo que le hizo a Em ese día aun cuando fue un acto involuntario, piensa en ello todo el tiempo… creo que lo que te sucedió ese día en la playa con Leah le recordó a el mismo meses atrás… sabe como se siente Leah al respecto, ya que así como el enojo y la ira son emociones que no podemos controlar con facilidad, también lo son el dolor y la culpa… eso mismo es algo con lo que Leah ha decidido lidiar sola, no permite que nadie le ayude

-prometiste llevarme mañana con los Clearwater… lo harás ¿verdad?

-aun no estoy seguro que sea una buena idea, pero jamás romperé una promesa que te haga Bella, confía en mí

Con eso fue suficiente para que entrara en un estado de relajación pese que sabía que mi vida corría grave peligro y que Victoria tenía como objetivo de vida matarme… pero estaba con Jake, con el nada malo me pasaría, estaba segura, pero mientras me sumía en un sueño profundo, me pregunté como sabía Jake tanto acerca de la imprimación… _¿tendrá que ver con la telepatía entre ellos?, me dio la impresión que sabía más allá de imágenes que pudo haber recibido de la mente de Sam… mañana se lo preguntaré, aunque muy probablemente olvidaré hacerlo_

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció el capitulo?... dejen reviews y nos leemos la siguiente semana... BESOS¡**


	12. Capitulo 11

**¡Hola de nuevo!, ya 11 capitulos y 42 reviews, creí que haría más corto este fic pero creo que sera todo lo contrario, tampoco pretendo hacer una historia sin fin, pero me gusta ahondar en detalles y escenas. Agradezco a las chicas que siguen mi historia y que me mandan sus reviews a esta pagina y a DEVIANTART, me da gusto que se tomen un poco de su tiempo leyendo mis locuras.**

**La frase de la semana es:**

**"La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener."**

**Capítulo 11**

Aun con la duda dibujada en su expresión, llegamos a casa de los Clearwater. Jake había insistido en llevar la silla de ruedas, pero eso no me ayudaría a que la culpa que sentía Leah disminuyera en lo más mínimo, así que después de varios minutos de una discusión sin sentido, salí de la casa por mi propio pie, intentando caminar lo más natural posible, pese que con cada movimiento sentía que la piel de mi espalda se estiraba dolorosamente, y de la misma manera entré a casa de los Clearwater con Jake al lado mío, recibiéndonos Sue en la entrada.

-Sue, lo lamento mucho-dije apenas en un susurro mientras le daba la mano… recordaba vagamente a esta mujer frente a mi varios años atrás cuando de niña venía a pasar las fiestas navideñas a Forks… en realidad ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo y observé que Leah había heredado varios rasgos de su madre

-gracias por venir Bella… aun con las heridas de tu espalda- un golpe sordo en la parte superior de la casa desvaneció la pregunta estupida que había formulado en mi mente, _¿cómo sabía ella de mis heridas?... _era obvio que lo sabía, tenía que estar enterada de todo acerca de los licántropos ya que al dirigir mi vista hacia el pequeño comedor de la casa, vi a Billy en su silla de ruedas acercándose a nosotros con unas visibles ojeras que rodeaban la parte inferior de sus ojos-¿quieres tomar un café o un té?-ella también se veía cansada… y viéndola detenidamente si había cambiado, ya no era la mujer joven que conocí, el contorno de sus ojos dibujaban varias líneas de expresión al igual que el contorno de su boca, seguramente se habían acentuado más por los eventos a los que estuvo sometida

-no gracias… ¿podría ver a Leah?-un tanto insegura observó el rostro de Jake y después el de Billy, asintiendo este último con la duda dibujada en sus facciones

-claro… es la puerta que esta al subir las escaleras-Jake estaba por seguirme pero coloqué una de mis manos sobre su pecho para evitarlo, no deseaba hablar ya que sabía Leah podría escucharme… así que reticente Jake permaneció en el pie de las escaleras por si algo se me ofrecía

Al abrir la puerta me topé con un pequeño cuarto rústico color verde pálido, el cual era iluminado por la poca luz del sol que se filtraba a través de las espesas nubes grises que decoraban constantemente el cielo de Forks, las paredes estaban adornadas de cuadros y objetos de madera hechos a mano de los cuales desconocía el nombre, pero que en apariencia eran similares al regalo que Jake me diera en mi cumpleaños número 18, provocando que las dimensiones de la habitación se hiciesen aun menores por el exceso de adornos, la cama en la que estaba sentada Leah, con ambos brazos aferrados a sus piernas, se encontraba a un costado de la única ventana que había en la habitación… pero lo que predominaba por sobre todos los adornos eran marcos vacíos de madera de todos tamaños, donde antes seguramente hubo fotografías de ella y Sam juntos… mientras caminaba hacia la cama, vi que el espejo frente a mi estaba bordeado por el contorno de lo que quizás habían sido fotografías, folletos o volantes de alguna publicidad que le había interesado recolectar… al menos eso denotaban las formas rectangulares que alcanzaban a sobresalir de otras y en el único rincón desocupado del cuarto, descansaban 3 cajas abiertas llenas de recuerdos y memorias.

-me faltan cajas para terminar de empacar lo que Sam me regalaba cada mes… se había propuesto darme objetos hechos por el mismo-inmediatamente posé nuevamente mi mirada en las paredes de su habitación, _entonces todos estos objetos son regalos de Sam…_

-Leah yo…

-lo siento… de verdad Bella, no sabía que… que yo era… perdón, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte en este momento-su vista la tenía clavada en el mar que se alcanzaba a divisar desde la habitación

-no… es culpa mía, si me hubiese alejado nada de esto habría sucedido… perdóname, Jake me lo advirtió muchas veces y aun así yo…-bruscamente giró su rostro hacia mí, pero sus ojos me vieron con sorpresa al ver que me había sentado a su lado… el dolor en la espalda era cada vez mas intenso, pero necesitaba evitar que Leah se diera cuenta de ello… no necesitaba sufrir por algo que había sido un descuido mío

-¿qué haces?-preguntó en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que mis oídos humanos la escucharan

-mmh… ¿sentándome?... si te molesta puedo irme…

-¿no me aborreces por lo que te hice?, esas marcas jamás desaparecerán de tu espalda… deberías odiarme, ¡tenerme rencor Bella!

-no entiendo porque debería sentirme de esa manera… fue un accidente, además mi cabello es lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir esa cicatriz, de todas maneras no soy del tipo de persona que le guste vestir con grandes escotes en la espalda… no hay nada interesante que mostrar-sonreí hacia Leah mientras que su rostro me observaba con expresión azorada para después pasar de nuevo a la tristeza, al dolor y la culpa, escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras abrazaba con más fuerza sus piernas

-¿lo sabes, verdad?... lo que soy… una abominación que no esta escrita en ninguna leyenda… por eso Sam se imprimó en Emily y no de mí… ahora se que me dejó por ella porque no tuvo otra opción y eso me hace comprenderlo menos… la imprimación es una tontería… la licantropía es una estupidez… todo este mundo de fantasía es un escenario de terror donde los sueños se pierden y las promesas no existen, mi vida era perfecta hasta que los vampiros aparecieron en nuestras vidas… de no haber llegado ellos a Forks jamás se habría activado el gen y yo ahora… ahora… viviría la vida de la cual solo podré ser espectadora… por si fuera poco mi padre murió por culpa mía

-eso no es cierto…

-¡como sea el esta muerto!-increpó-… preferiría seguir creyendo que me traicionaron, era mas fácil de sobrellevar… si miro en retrospectiva se que algún día lo habría superado y de algún modo podría continuar con mi vida, pero esto es una penitencia peor que la muerte y la traición… yo no pedí… _esto-_repuso con repulsión enfatizando la última palabra- …ahora intento odiar a Emily como antes y no puedo, durante mi transformación vi en la mente de Sam la devoción que sienten mutuamente, los besos que algún día fueron míos, las caricias… las promesas de amor y de una vida juntos… -abrí la boca para hablar pero fui silenciada casi al instante-de nada servirá que me digas que pensar en eso me hace daño, lo veré día a día en su mente durante la transformación… y además por si fuera poco, debo seguir sus ordenes por ser el alfa… ¿por qué?... ¡PORQUE!... todo era más sencillo cuando era humana y podía huir de el, cuando el mundo era mi límite, ahora aunque lo intente no puedo hacerlo, estoy anclada en la Push contra mi voluntad solo para ser testigo del amor y la devoción que Sam y Emily se profesan… es como si un campo magnético me impidiera moverme con la libertad que deseo… es lo que más extrañare… las posibilidades infinitas de una humanidad que jamás volveré a tener

Quería decir algo, reconfortarla de alguna manera, pero no encontraba las palabras indicadas para lograr aminorar su dolor, ya que poniéndome en su lugar, me sentiría mucho peor que ella

-debo parecer patética, ¿verdad?… pero no me lamentaré más, me encargaré de hacerle saber segundo a segundo que tan miserable puede llegar a ser una persona… es lo único bueno que me traerá ser lo que soy ahora, te dije que de poder hacerlo, haría la vida de ambos imposible y lo haré… al menos mi objetivo será Sam, no me importa que los demás me odien por ello al tener que soportar mi amargura… si pude vivir creyendo en la traición del amor de mi vida y mi prima, bien podré hacerlo con el odio de unos cuantos licántropos… odio la licantropía y todo aquello que este relacionado con ella… al menos ese será el objetivo que me mantenga con vida de ahora en adelante

-Leah…-quien era yo para decirle que lo que hacía era incorrecto… yo jamás habría hecho caso a alguien que me dijera que amar a Edward era un error y que todo terminaría en una tragedia peor que mi muerte… hice caso omiso de aquellos que me advirtieron que el era peligroso, no me importó lastimar a mi padre por proteger su secreto… sabía que no era la persona más indicada para dar cátedra de moral y obediencia, pero sentía que debía decir algo-quizás hablar sea buena terapia… la verdad no se que hago dándote este tipo de consejos, cuando soy la menos indicada, siempre he hecho lo que me parece indicado para mi, pero se que dejarte llevar por tu odio solo te traerá mas dolor, no para los demás… posiblemente mientras estén convertidos en lobos puedan odiarte, pero cuando regreses a tu apariencia humana el dolor seguirá presente contigo… de verdad no se que hago dándote consejos, si alguien me estuviese diciendo que hacer con mi vida, le diría que no se metieran en lo que nos les importa

Parecía que había dicho el mejor chiste del mundo, ya que Leah soltó una carcajada y no supe si reír con ella o preocuparme por su reacción

-nuevamente coincidimos Bella Swan… no seguiré tu consejo aun cuando se que tienes razón

Esta vez reímos juntas ante la remembranza de nuestra platica en la playa, y sabía que en estos momentos Jake pensaba que había enloquecido junto con Leah, la cual me ayudó a llegar a la planta baja con mejor semblante, ya que enseguida que Sue la viera bajar, le sonrió ampliamente a su hija, y me dio gusto saber que al menos había ayudado un poco a mejorar su ánimo.

-vaya Bells, hiciste un buen trabajo allá arriba, Leah bajó sonriente e incluso amable, pero nunca comprendí el motivo de la risa… ella seguirá torturándonos con su amargura, la verdad no le encontré la gracia-dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la remembranza de las palabras de Leah mientras nos dirigíamos a su casa en el Rabbit…

Jake no había permitido que me sentara junto a el, alegando que había sido demasiado movimiento el día de hoy para mi, así que estaba recostada, lo más cómodamente posible que un asiento trasero ofrecía, no tenía ganas de protestar o replicar, ya que en silencio le daba la razón, aunque mi primera reacción haya sido la de contradecirlo.

-¿no?, a mi me pareció muy gracioso-me vio de reojo por el espejo aun con el ceño fruncido

-¿algo que no me has dicho?-preguntó arqueando una de sus cejas

-cosa de mujeres-repuse y no volvió a decir nada durante el camino

Al llegar a casa no me sorprendió ver a Charlie y Renée esperando por nosotros, mi madre había prometido regresar pronto, y traducido en la escasa paciencia que poseía, significaba _en un par de horas regreso_, parecía que estaban teniendo una ligera discusión, ya que Charlie daba manotazos en el aire y se le veía turbado, mientras que la expresión de Renée era todo lo opuesto…felicidad pura… aunque la ansiedad que percibí el día de ayer no había desaparecido de la mirada de mi madre, al contrario, con el paso de las horas incrementó considerablemente… no podía escucharlos con mis débiles oídos humanos e intentar leer sus labios era sencillamente imposible, pero al salir del auto ayudada por Jake, supe que el ya estaba enterado de lo que mis padres hablaban… su expresión tenía una extraña mezcla de estupefacción y alegría, siendo definitivamente la primera la que más predominaba en cada una de sus facciones, así que no sabía si sentirme aliviada o angustiada por lo que mis padres fuesen a decirme.

-¡Bella!, ¿cómo estas cariño?- preguntó mi madre mientras me abrazaba procurando poner sus manos sobre mis brazos

-bien-al romper el abrazo vi la resplandeciente sonrisa de mi madre, pero al posar mi mirada en Charlie solo vi inquietud y nerviosismo en ellos-¿sucede algo?, los veo muy extraños, más de lo habitual-mi madre observó a Charlie, el cual evitó todo contacto ocular con ella y saludo ávidamente a Jake, el cual no podía apartar la sonrisa de su rostro por más que intentaba disimularla

Inmediatamente entramos a la casa y agradecí al cielo que pude sentarme cómodamente sobre el sillón de la casa de los Black, no podría dar un paso mas aunque me retaran a hacerlo, pero nuevamente toda mi concentración se enfocó en mis padres… mi madre no intentaba ocultar su alegría y su ansiedad, mientras que Charlie no hacía el mayor esfuerzo en disimular su nerviosismo y… ¿vergüenza?

-Bella, tenemos algo importante que decirte, ¿verdad Charlie?-tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la colocó sobre su vientre… a estas alturas seguía sin comprender a donde me llevaría esta conversación-nunca he sido buena suavizando las noticias así que tenemos que decirte que…¡

-Renée, ¿no crees que sería prudente esperar?-el rostro de Charlie estaba visiblemente sonrojado, giré mi rostro para ver a Jake y ahora sonría de oreja a oreja visiblemente divertido por la escena-no es el momento adecuado… Harry acaba de fallecer, Bella aun esta convaleciente… podremos esperar un par de..!

-Charlie, para ti nunca será el mejor momento… -Renée lo interrumpió antes que terminara de hablar y de nuevo la atención de ambos se centró en mi, Jake tomó una de mis manos y noté que dirigía sus ojos al vientre de Renée… ¿qué me quería decir?... si, ella había subido de peso, pero no lo creía tan importante como para… espera, necesité de varios segundos para asimilar lo que Renée en estos momentos me decía ávidamente, de pronto me sentí como en las caricaturas de Charlie Brown, en este preciso instante lo único que escuchaba decir a mi madre era _bla bla bla, _sería posible que ella estuviera… ¿¡embarazada?-cielo, ¿me escuchaste?-Jake me dio un ligero apretón en la mano para hacerme reaccionar sin que mis padres lo notaran… de pronto me encontraba tan nerviosa y confundida como lo había estado Charlie cuando llegamos de casa de los Clearwater hacía solo unos minutos, ¿qué le iba a decir a Renée?, ¿¡que se suponía debía decirle en un momento como este?... _felicidades_ era quizás lo mas apropiado, pero no estaba segura, aunque al posar mis ojos nuevamente en los de Renée, pude ver que solo había felicidad y dicha de saber que dentro de un par de meses sería madre nuevamente, así que no me importaban las serie de dudas que yo podía tener, ella era feliz y aguardaba una palabra mía

-claro que te escuché… ¡felicidades mamá!-eso fue lo único que ella ansiaba escuchar, ya que inmediatamente besó mis mejillas y prometió abrazarme fuertemente cuando mi espalda me lo permitiera

-¿vez Charlie?, y tu que creíste que ella no lo tomaría bien-dijo mi madre mientras volvía a tomar una de sus manos, reposando su mirada en el rostro contrariado de mi padre

-¿de verdad no estas… molesta con la noticia Bells?... sabemos que… bueno, tu sabes… no tenemos edad ya para…-tenía que cortar de inmediato a Charlie, sabía a donde se dirigía y estaba segura que era una platica que ni el ni yo queríamos recordar

-¡todo esta bien papá!... de verdad, estoy feliz porque tendré un hermano-repuse balbuceando mientras el sonrojo adornaba mis mejillas

Con sorpresa me di cuenta que no mentía, de pronto me encontraba alegre de saber que tendría un hermano dentro de un par de meses… siempre visualicé a Charlie y a Renée como mi única familia, Phil no parecía interesado en niños y menos Renée, ella estaba bastante ocupada en sus múltiples y fugaces pasatiempos así como en apoyar enteramente a Phil en lo que más amaba que era el Béisbol, pero ni en mis escenarios mas idealistas, creí que mis padres se unirían nuevamente, así que crecí con la firme idea de que mi familia siempre estaría compuesta por 3 personas… pero ahora me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos imaginando como sería el bebe, preguntándome a quien se parecería, si sacaría los ojos de Charlie o Renée… si tendría también algo de mi... nunca supe que querría tanto un bebé hasta que en mi vida entró la idea de tener a mi hermano entre mis brazos… al menos tenía material de sobra para que esta noche solo tuviese sueños agradables.

Mis padres se habían retirado poco antes de la cena, pero Billy llegó una hora después de nosotros de casa de los Clearwater, muy a tiempo para ver el futbol junto con Charlie, lo cual me dio el pretexto perfecto para hablar con Renée y saber todo acerca de su embarazo.

Mi madre tenía 2 meses de gestación y el bebe nacería, si no sufría complicaciones, a principios del mes de febrero, aun era muy pronto para saber el sexo de mi hermano, pero sospechaba que sería una niña… me sorprendía la emoción que ambas transmitíamos mientras hablábamos y no me importó en lo más mínimo que nos viéramos inmersas durante horas en un solo tema, _las necesidades del nuevo miembro de la familia Swan… _adecuaciones a la casa, ropa para ella y el bebe, la habitación que usaría, el hospital, los muebles… toda nuestra felicidad giraba alrededor de un ser que aun no conocíamos pero ya amábamos de manera absoluta y contundente.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les parecio el reencuentro entre Leah y Bella, y la nueva adición a la familia Swan?, saben que me encanta leer sus reviews**

**Nos vemos la proxima semana¡**


	13. Capitulo 12

**FINALMENTE HE LLEGADO AL CAPITULO 12! y me da gusto saber que tengo seguidores tan fieles como minatwin que me sigue de cerca en deviantart asi como cilenita... no saben como se los agradezco¡. y obvio no me olvido de aquellos que fielmente me escriben sus reviews por este medio... cada uno de ustedes es parte importante para que continue con mi fic, pero es cierto que lo hago por placer propio, soy de la firme idea de que mientras uno sea feliz con lo que hace el resto es un plus añadido bien recibido.**

**esta vez no habra frase de la semana sino un poema hermoso que a mi en lo particular me encanta:**

**Te digo adiós, y acaso te quiero todavía.**  
**Quizá no he de olvidarte, pero te digo adiós.**  
**No sé si me quisiste... No sé si te quería...**  
**O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.**

**Este cariño triste, y apasionado, y loco,**  
**me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.**  
**No sé si te amé mucho... no sé si te amé poco;**  
**pero sí sé que nunca volveré a amar así.**

**Me queda tu sonrisa dormida en mi recuerdo,**  
**y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré;**  
**pero, al quedarme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo,**  
**tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**

**Te digo adiós, y acaso, con esta despedida,**  
**mi más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí...**  
**Pero te digo adiós, para toda la vida,**  
**aunque toda la vida siga pensando en ti.**

**José Angel Buesa**

**Capítulo 12**

Como suponía, en mi sueño esa noche no estuvo Victoria, ni su sed de venganza, no había muerte ni separaciones dolorosas, solo estaba yo con una bebe meciéndola entre mis brazos dentro de la que había sido mi habitación en casa de Charlie, el cual, estaba representado en los rizos rubios platinos que adornaban la cabeza de la pequeña y sus hoyuelos en las mejillas al sonreír, su piel era tan pálida como la mía, pero con los ojos azules de Renée… tendría una hermana que sería la mezcla perfecta de mis padres, y pese mis creencias e inseguridades, el ver mi propia sonrisa y mi mirada en su pequeño rostro, sorprendentemente la hizo verse perfecta y completa.

Solo días después de que Renée me diera la noticia de su embarazo, mi felicidad se vio opacada al enterarme por boca de Jake que Victoria estaba nuevamente al acecho, pero no estaba sola en esta ocasión… dos vampiros neófitos la acompañaban y como era de esperarse era prácticamente imposible seguirles el rastro.

Pese a las recomendaciones de la manada y Emily, me resistía a la idea de quedarme en cama descansando mientras que mis amigos se jugaban la vida por proteger la mía… necesitaba sentirme útil, pero cada vez que abría la boca para externar un plan con Jake, el me silenciaba pidiéndome que confiara en ellos_, confío en ti, pero Victoria puede matarlos, es demasiado hábil y no se detendrá ante nada con tal de cumplir su objetivo… ella no puede morir tan fácilmente Jake, ustedes si… _intentaba por todos los medios hacerle entender que pese su resistencia física y demás cambios que había sufrido, aun era presa fácil para un vampiro como Victoria… no importaba el número de veces que tuviese que decírselo, lo haría día y noche hasta ver reflejado en sus ojos el miedo que esperaba ver en ellos, pero mientras mas se lo decía, su mirada lo único que irradiaba era una seguridad y fuerza infinita, de la cual desconocía su procedencia, lo único que podía pensar era que la licantropía había dañado su capacidad de sentir temor e incrementado su pasión por el peligro.

Por si Victoria no fuese lo suficientemente mortífera, había llevado consigo dos neófitos, los cuales, por la poca información que pude ofrecerle a la manada, era que por un lapso de tiempo serían prácticamente invencibles, otro motivo más para que me fuera imposible conciliar el sueño, así que decidí pasar todo mi tiempo en casa de Emily para hacernos mutuamente compañía, y tan ensimismada estaba en mis miedos y angustias, que dejé de sentir molestia en mi espalda.

-tienes que descansar Bella-dijo Emily mientras se sentaba frente a mi y me ofrecía un té para calmarme los nervios

-no puedo… podré descansar cuando vea a los chicos de la manada entrar sin heridas por esa puerta… -repuse mientras me mordía lo poco que me quedaba de uñas.

Quizás Emily iba a replicar mis palabras, pero ambas dirigimos nuestra mirada a la puerta al escuchar pasos presurosos dirigirse a nosotros y segundos después vimos a Sam entrar visiblemente alterado… mi alivio fue demasiado efímero, ya que al posar mis ojos en sus manos, las vi manchadas de sangre así como sus pantalones cortos y supe que finalmente mis peores temores se habían hecho realidad.

Percibí el olor de la sangre, pero inmediatamente algo mas grande que mis náuseas ocupaba cada espacio de mi cerebro, y era la necesidad imperiosa de saber quien era el herido, porque nadie podía haber muerto, eso era algo que nunca podría superar, afortunadamente Emily fue más rápida que yo y se adelantó a preguntar… lo único que pude hacer fue clavar mi mirada sobre la de Sam mientras me sostenía fuertemente de la mesa del comedor.

-¡Sam!, ¿¡que pasó?, ¿¡donde están los demás?-Emily habló tan rápido que no supe si realmente Sam habría entendido lo que decía, pero ansiaba conocer la respuesta a cada una de esas preguntas

-… la pelirroja escapó, pero los neófitos no tuvieron la misma suerte… aunque…-angustia y desesperación fue lo único que leí en su mirada, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y mi respiración no tardó en ir a la misma velocidad… alguien estaba herido por culpa mía

-¿quién esta herido?-preguntó en voz baja Emily mientras tomaba una de las manos ensangrentadas de Sam

-… Quil y Jared

Me sentía completamente responsable de lo sucedido… no importaba que Emily me repitiera una y otra vez lo contrario mientras nos dirigíamos a casa del abuelo de Quil, yo era culpable de que Victoria estuviera rondando la Push y Forks, yo era la persona a la que ella buscaba… por causa mía la vida de todos los miembros de la manada estaba en peligro constante… a mis ojos no había más culpable que yo.

Los gritos fue lo primero que distinguí, pero mis ojos centraron su atención en la figura que salía corriendo de casa de Quil.

-¡Jake!, ¿estas bien?, ¿no estas herido?-pregunté mientras entrelazaba mis brazos en su espalda

-¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar en cama Bells-su mirada fue dura e implacable, en momentos como este no parecía ser mi Jake, ya que era todo lo opuesto a lo que siempre me transmitía y por unos instantes creí que me apartaría de su lado bruscamente para que él mismo me llevara a la casa a descansar, pero en menos de un segundo su expresión se suavizó por completo y volví a ver a mi Jake en cada una de sus facciones-pero me alegra que estés aquí, cielo

Después silencio, entrelacé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras me levantaba ligeramente del suelo y escondía su rostro entre mi cabello y colocaba con suavidad su manos alrededor de mi espalda… el dolor había desaparecido enseguida me enteré que Victoria estaba al acecho nuevamente.

-¿cómo están Quil y Jared?-los gritos se habían dejado de escuchar

-…están vivos que es lo importante … nos costó trabajo eliminarlos… son demasiado veloces y los ataques comunes no tienen efecto en ellos, su fuerza es algo fuera de este mundo, de no haber sido por la información que nos diste nos habría ido peor

Eso era una mentira que decía para hacerme sentir menos culpable, pero no lo había conseguido, al contrario, me sentía peor que antes... preferiría que me gritara, que me reprochara mi falta de información y mi incompetencia a la mirada amable y cálida con la que me observaba, eso me dolía más, y pensándolo bien, quizás ese era mi mejor castigo… al menos me sentía peor que antes, y eso para mí estaba bien.

Emily y Sam habían entrado a la habitación para ver que tanto había sido el daño, mientras tanto yo permanecí en el jardín sentada sobre un viejo tronco justo a un lado de Jake.

-¿y los demás?-pregunté en un susurro, y agradecí en estos momentos el oído tan desarrollado que tenía Jake, no tenía las fuerzas para hablar más alto

-Seth y Leah se quedaron a cargo de vigilar a tus padres- inmediatamente mi mirada se posó sobre la suya, y supe que sería incapaz de esconder la angustia que sentía a flor de piel en estos momentos-no te preocupes Bells, Sam quiso tomar precauciones-suspiré- desea tener a Seth alejado de la batalla lo más posible, algo en lo que Leah esta de acuerdo con el, pero Seth se revela… es demasiado joven y siente que lo estamos haciendo a un lado, pero es por su bien… pese que es un licántropo como nosotros, aun no desarrolla su fuerza y velocidad como nosotros y de haber estado en la batalla de hoy quizás el no…-no pudo terminar la frase, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya que comenzaba a temblar visiblemente… dio un suspiro mientras recargaba su mejilla contra mi cabeza

-¿entonces Leah y Seth están bien?-pregunté mientras hacía círculos con mi dedo en su pierna, no deseaba cargar con más gente herida en mi consciencia

-si… ellos están bien… los peor parados fueron Quil y Jared, según el anciano Quil, estarán sanos en dos semanas… los neófitos son excepcionalmente fuertes con sus brazos, así es como los atraparon

No quise preguntar más, mi mente no necesitaba de información adicional para esa noche, Jake lo entendió así y guardó silencio.

Lo que sabía con certeza era que se necesitaba de una fuerza descomunal para lograr fracturar a un lobo, y eso me hizo temer del regreso de Victoria.

-según Sam, esa pelirroja no regresará en un tiempo, y menos ahora que sabe que estas protegida por nosotros y yo estoy de acuerdo con el… esa chupasangre es astuta por eso debemos estar preparados… tengo la impresión que esta vez vino con esos neófitos para analizar el territorio… ella jamás se incluyó en la pelea, solo se encargó de evadirnos, pero… como sea, la siguiente vez te juro que la mataré con mis propias manos Bella

Lo último lo dijo con odio… me daba miedo oírlo hablar de matar con la misma naturalidad con la que decía palabras de amor a mi oído cuando el creía estaba dormida.

-no lo digas Jake… por favor-su mirada se llenó de confusión ante mis palabras-no… no es que aprecie a Victoria pero… tengo miedo cuando hablas de matar con tanta naturalidad

-cualquiera que atente contra tu vida de manera directa o indirecta merece la muerte Bella… sea quien sea-sabía a quien se refería, al menos enfatizó bastante la última frase como para no darme cuenta que Edward estaba en su lista de los más buscados, y pese lo que Jake podría creer, me dolía ver que el sería capaz de hacerme daño al querer matar a Edward… no importaban las circunstancias de nuestro rompimiento, el seguiría siendo una persona importante en mi vida y no podía siquiera imaginar que el podría dejar de existir

-Jake, se a quien te refieres, pero Edward no tuvo la culpa de nada, es culpa mía que me haya dejado… soy humana ¿recuerdas?... de no serlo todo sería diferente y el no se habría aburrido de mi… Edward solo es una víctima más de mi mortalidad…

-¡por dios, basta Bella!, el tiempo de las mujeres mártires hace años quedó atrás, pero tal parece que por elección has decidido cargar con una cruz que no es tuya, ya que disfrutas ser la víctima de todo mientras limpias las culpas de tu ex novio, diciéndote a ti misma una y otra vez que tu humanidad es la única responsable de que siempre estés al borde de la muerte, cuando todos sabemos que los Cullen son responsables de que la pelirroja este en estos momentos huyendo a cualquier ciudad mientras busca la manera de matarte

Se había puesto de pie rápidamente y comenzó a soltar manotazos al aire mientras gritaba, su mirada tenía un brillo salvaje que en otras circunstancias me habría asustado, pero estaba lo suficientemente enojada como para pensar con claridad cuando lo que deseaba era reaccionar de la misma manera que el por su ofensa

-¡a final de cuentas, eso a ti que te importa!-refuté mientras me ponía de pie-¡tu no eres absolutamente nadie en mi vida para decirme en que debo o no debo creer!, y aunque te pese seguiré defendiendo a cada uno de los Cullen te guste o no

Todo el cuerpo de Jake vibraba, su mirada me recordó bastante a la de Leah cuando estaba sufriendo su primera transformación… todo raciocinio hacía desaparecido de sus ojos, y pese el peligro que eso implicaba no me alejé de él en lo más mínimo, al contrario, pese su altura lo encaré retándolo con la mirada

-¡te abandonaron Bella!, cuando vas a comprender que los vampiros no son seres leales-objetó con más potencia aun, y seguramente todos podrían escuchar su voz varios kilómetros a la redonda-¡de conocer la lealtad no te habrían dejado de la manera que lo hicieron!, ¿¡donde quedó el amor que decían sentir todos ellos por ti?, ¿!o vas a intentar defenderlos diciendo que su manera de amar es dejándote tirada en el bosque como una basura?

-¿¡pero quien te crees que eres para juzgar lo que hicieron?… ¿no eres tu un licántropo incapaz de controlar sus emociones?, a mis ojos tu no eres mejor que ellos Jake, ¡eres peor!-respondí por inercia aun cuando supe que sus palabras tenían una verdad ineludible que me negaba a ver la mayor parte del tiempo… pero no le daría el gusto de demostrarle que tenía la razón

-tu fe ciega en esas sanguijuelas me enferma… no haces más que ver maravillas inexistentes en su "vida" y defenderlos de todo aquel que intente hacerte abrir los ojos de que ellos no… espera… Bella, estoy rogando equivocarme en lo que estoy pensando… no me digas que tu… ¡que tu quieres…!

-¡si, no te equivocas, deseo ser uno de esos chupasangre que tanto aborreces!, añoro con todas mis fuerzas convertirme en una sanguijuela… tu no eres la bestia más indicada para darme un sermón respecto a lo que debo o no debo de hacer con mi vida Jacob-mi arrepentimiento por lo que dije había llegado demasiado tarde, mi boca había terminado de expresar algo que en realidad no sentía, pero no podía pedirle perdón cuando él me había ofendido primero

-te prefiero mil veces muerta que siendo una maldita chupasangre Bella… porque de ser una de ellos serías mi enemiga y a mis enemigos tengo el deber de eliminarlos…

Aquello me dejó sin palabras y me había dolido más de lo que esperaba, tendría que haber sido yo la adulta madura que tanto se jacta Renée en creer que soy y no la adolescente inmadura que demostré ser en este momento… esta claro que cuando alguien pierde los estribos dice cosas sin pensar y ambos habíamos hablado más de la cuenta y pese mi esfuerzo por mantenerme indiferente y serena ante lo que Jake había dicho, sus palabras me dolieron mucho más que la mordida que James hizo en mi muñeca, o la herida que Leah había dejado en mi espalda… ni las palabras de Edward habían dolido tanto… cien veces cada una de esas heridas no llegarían a hacerme ni la décima parte de daño que las palabras de Jake me habían ocasionado y sin darme cuenta había dado varios pasos hacia atrás… necesitaba alejarme de el.

-pues quizás con un poco de suerte, tu deseo se puede hacer realidad-necesité de todo mi control para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con hacerse presentes en esta plática-… ya les he dado muchas molestias y creo que es tiempo de regresar a mi casa…

No me percaté que teníamos público, Emily se acercó a mi con la agonía reflejada en sus facciones, pero la ignoré por completo y seguí mi camino, necesitaba alejarme de este lugar antes que el llanto que tenía atorado como un nudo doloroso en mi garganta se hiciera presente, lo menos que deseaba era que Jacob viera lo mucho que sus palabras me habían herido.

No se como pude llegar a casa de Jacob caminando, las lágrimas impedían que tuviera plena visibilidad del camino que mis pies recorrían, y de pronto volví a trasladarme varios meses atrás, donde un corazón roto y un alma perdida eran lo único que me guiaba hacia la nada el día que Edward me mató con sus palabras, pero esta muerte que sentía era agonía pura, no había experimentado un dolor similar en los años que llevo con vida… y sabía que de ser cierta cada una de las palabras que Jake había dicho, nunca me podría recuperar de un golpe así, _tu también lo heriste… lo más prudente era que no reaccionaras ante sus palabras, sabías que no era él mismo y aun así fuiste dura con el Bella… _es verdad, yo también había herido sus sentimientos, le di a entender que el no era nadie en mi vida cuando en realidad lo era todo y peor aun, le restregué en la cara aquello que sabía era lo único capaz de inflingirle dolor… mi deseo de ser un vampiro… eso fue lo único que no había sido mentira y de nuevo ante mis ojos yo era un monstruo cruel y despiadado capaz de propinar dolor y agonía a todos los seres que mas amaba… ni la licantropía de Jacob ni el vampirismo de Edward eran el estilo de vida que habían decidido tener, no podían hacer absolutamente nada por evadir su destino, yo en cambio era un monstruo en toda la extensión de la palabra… una bestia cruel y despiadada que recibía amor y ofrecía dolor por mero placer o bien por mi incapacidad de dejar el pasado atrás, para mi ambas cosas eran exactamente lo mismo… Jake merecía algo mejor que yo, pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para pedirle que se alejara de mi vida, lo necesitaba para respirar, no concebía seguir un camino sin el al lado mío, y tampoco podía visualizar en su vida a una mujer cariñosa y hermosa como su pareja perfecta sin que un dolor agobiante se apoderara de mi pecho… no toleraba la idea de perderlo… _eres egoísta Bella… egoísta… nadie más que tu es el verdugo de Jacob, déjalo ir… ¡déjalo!, no se te ocurra rogarle por su perdón, deja que encuentre a una mujer mucho mejor que tu que si sabrá hacerlo feliz_.

Caí de rodillas sobre el suelo de madera de la entrada de los Black con las manos en mis oídos, no deseaba escuchar lo que sabía era una verdad ineludible.

-Jake no dijo más que la verdad… debería morir y aun así no sería suficiente castigo por todo el daño que le estoy haciendo y que se le haré si permanezco a su lado, la muerte es solo el fin de todo y eso para mi sería un premio

-no es cierto Bella-su voz ronca y profunda la escuché detrás mío y al girar mi rostro ahí estaba el, respirando agitadamente mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme al tiempo que secaba las lagrimas de mis mejillas con sus dedos-me gustaría justificar mis palabras alegando que una parte de mi es una bestia que se guía solamente por sus instintos salvajes, pero no puedo hacerlo… perdóname, te juro que no quise decir lo que dije… si tu murieras yo no sabría como continuar con mi vida… no sería capaz de ponerte un dedo encima aun cuando fueses mi enemiga… soy un estupido al haber dicho tantas tonterías juntas-dijo con la agonía reflejada en su mirada

-no… tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, soy yo la que debe disculparse Jake-su mirada fue de asombro, iba a hablar pero coloqué mi dedo índice contra sus labios calientes-no intentes echarte la culpa por lo sucedido… ambos perdimos el control y nos dijimos cosas que ni uno ni otro sentía… tal parece que soy incapaz de controlar mis emociones como los licántropos, ¿verdad?, la diferencia es que yo soy humana, así que no tengo justificación-ambos reímos ligeramente, lo cual ayudó a aminorar bastante la tensión que se había creado-… referente a los Cullen yo…

-no Bella… -respiró profundamente, sabía el trabajo que le estaba costando no perder el control al escucharme mencionarlos, pero era importante para mi dejar atrás este tema con él-se lo importantes que son… todos ellos para ti… se que no se expresarme bien cuando me refiero a esos chupansangre y que mi carácter y el ser licántropo no ayuda en estos casos… pero te juro que haré lo que este en mis manos para comprender que me guste o no ellos son importantes para ti, no quiero perderte Bella, y si eso significa apreciar el recuerdo que tienes de esos chupa… los Cullen, te juro que de ahora en adelante no haré ni diré nada en contra de ellos… nadie lo hará

Se que tendría que sentirme dichosa por lo que Jake acababa de decir, pero solo hizo que sus palabras me dolieran, se suponía que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas escucharle decir cada una de ellas, pero me sentí infeliz al ver que una vez más estaba siendo egoísta, no me estaba poniendo a pensar en sus sentimientos, _así como no te pediré que los odies por mis razones, tu no puedes pedirnos que los aceptemos por las tuyas… _es verdad, Emily tenía razón, quien era yo para imponerle a alguien que comprendiera la razón de mi amor por cada uno de ellos… nadie… tenía que aprender a dejarlos atrás, eso no significaría que dejaría de apreciarlos, pero si pensar en ellos o incluso defenderlos iba a poner en riesgo mi relación y mi estabilidad con Jake, prefería ser yo la que sacrificara los hermosos recuerdos que aun mi corazón atesoraba… si yo necesitaba pruebas de que estar lejos de Jake me resultaba inconcebible y por además doloroso, la sensación que aun quemaba en mi pecho me confirmó que todo mi ser, mi corazón y mi alma, que estaba ligada a la suya irreversiblemente, necesitaba la presencia de Jake en todo momento.

-no, eso no esta bien-su mirada una vez más me observó con confusión-se lo difícil que es para ti haberme dicho todo eso y lo aprecio, pero… no puedo ser tan egoísta como para hacerte esto… además creo que lo mas importante en una pareja es respetar la manera de pensar del otro, me odiaría el resto de mi vida si por mi culpa tu dejaras de ser quien eres solo para hacerme feliz o dejaras de decirme que te molesta por temor a lastimar mis sentimientos… prefiero que todo siga como hasta ahora y que siempre nos digamos lo que nos incomoda para así poder ponerle juntos un remedio

-Bells, dijiste, ¿pareja?

¡Oh, no!, nuevamente mi boca se había adelantado a hablar sin darme tiempo de reflexionar lo que dije, pero en esta ocasión no fue algo que no sintiera… siempre lo he visto como mi cómplice… mi mejor amigo… y de unos meses para acá en mi todo, pero jamás se lo había dicho directamente… no me atrevía a hacerlo… no sabía si reír, cambiar de tema, evitar su mirada y correr a encerrarme en una habitación y salir de ella dentro de un año o bien no decir nada y besarlo… tenía que reconocer de una vez por todas que había querido saborear sus labios desde la primera vez que me besó.

Arrojé mi cuerpo contra el de Jake mientras enredaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y presioné casi con desesperación mis labios contra los suyos… el sabor que inundaba mis sentidos era el mismo que recordaba… tan dulce, tan maravilloso… _¿cómo había logrado vivir tanto tiempo soportando la ausencia de sus labios sobre los míos?,_ su calor intoxicante me jalaba y me ataba más a el… me hipnotizó sentir la proximidad de su alma con la mía y sin embargo esa palabra no lograba explicar ni una mínima parte lo que ya profesaba hacia Jake… nada había cambiado y sin embargo lo que sentía por el se había magnificado tanto que no había cabida para el temor por el amor y adoración tan grande que sentía, ya que los espacios infinitos que se habían instalado en mi cerebro y en mi corazón solo podían pensar en Jacob… Jacob… Jake… mi Jake… _más ilógicos somos cuando el amor es nuestro todo… _y si amar a Jake me hacia ilógica a los ojos de los demás, entonces me gustaba decir que era la persona más ilógica del mundo.

**Notas de la autora**

**¡que les parecio!, espero les haya gustado este capitulo y quiero avisarles que a partir del siguiente capitulo mi fic ya no formara parte de la clasificacion K+ sino será T, ya que habrá una escena de sexo y segun fanfiction debo cambiar la clasificacion por esa escena... asi que cuando busquen mi fic, quienes no lo tengan como alerta de favoritos, chequen que este en la categoría T.**

**Les mando un beso y nos leemos la proxima semana **


	14. Capitulo 13

**¡Hola!, como lo comente en el capitulo previo, a partir de este capitulo mi fic pasa a ser clasificacion T, y no porque mi historia vaya a llenarse de sexo, PARA NADAAA, jajajajaj, pero si porque fanfiction pide a uno como escritor que cuando haya escenas de violencia explicita o bien sexo explicito sin llegar a ser demasiado detallado tendra que ser clasificacion T, no quise llegar a la M, seria demasiado y mis lectores disminuirian bastante. De verdad espero que este capitulo les guste y como siempre me hagan llegar sus reviews**

frase de la semana

**"el perdón es una decisión, no un sentimiento, porque cuando perdonamos no sentimos más la ofensa, no sentimos más rencor. perdona, que perdonando tendrás en paz tu alma y la tendrá el que te ofendió"**

**Madre Teresa **

**Capítulo 13**

-Bells…-su aliento caliente bañó mi rostro y lo único que podía percibir era canela y madera en el ambiente que nos rodeaba, sus labios aun estaban a milímetros de los míos y todavía podía saborear la calidez que desprendían… me acercaba y alejaba de su boca en un intento de controlar el impulso que me guiaba a volver a besarlo y no dejarlo hablar-…solo deseo que seas feliz… ¿estas segura que esto es lo que quieres?

-a veces puedes ser la persona menos perceptiva que conozco-dije sonriendo mientras Jacob emulaba mi acción-cierra la boca y bésame

No lo repetí dos veces y de nuevo me vi envuelta en sus brazos y su calor… ¿dolor en mi espalda?, si lo llegaba a sentir definitivamente no le estaba prestando la más mínima importancia. Ahora todos mis sentidos se encontraban centrados en un objetivo… su cuerpo… mis manos no eran lo suficientemente grandes para acariciar su espalda, recorrer sus hombros, sentir su pecho contra el mío, palpar sus glúteos… ni mis brazos lo suficientemente largos para atraerlo más hacia mi cuerpo, el cual volvía a estorbarme tal cual sucedió en nuestro primer beso… me aventuré a morder su labio inferior para después repasar mi lengua una y otra vez por su cuello con deliberada lentitud, no sabía que demonios estaba haciendo pero que importaba, los sonidos guturales que Jake hizo fue el aliciente que necesitaba para continuar el camino de besos desde su pecho, cuello, mentón, para regresar nuevamente a su boca y su lengua… en ese momento me percaté que gracias a los brazos de Jake que se ceñían alrededor de mi cintura y espalda, mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-te amo Jake-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos… tuve que creerlo perdido para reconocer frente a él lo mucho que lo amaba

-Bella… te amo, te amo, te amo-repitió fervientemente mientras besaba mis ojos, mi nariz, mi boca una y otra vez… una y otra vez-¿de verdad esto esta sucediendo cielo?, yo nunca creí que tu…

-ssh, no hables del pasado… solo malgastaremos nuestro presente

No me había percatado que aun estábamos frente a su casa, nos encontrábamos aun muy cerca el uno del otro y mis manos descansaban alrededor de su cuello… mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar así como la carcajada de Jake, y lo más rápido que pude coloque mis manos detrás mío mientras Jake me colocaba sobre el suelo.

-perdón, yo… yo… Billy… el puede…-tartamudeé y dije cosas sin sentido, la risa de Jake se hizo mas fuerte si eso aun era posible

-Billy no esta en casa, lo se porque no percibo su aroma Bella, estamos completamente solos… ¿acaso deseas enviciar mi mente inocente con pensamientos impuros?-dijo con su sonrisa de lado mientras me guiñaba un ojo

-¿inocente?-repuse con escepticismo mientras alzaba una ceja

-por supuesto, tu novio es un menor de edad de tiernos 16 años ¿recuerdas?, pero tu reacción fue completamente normal, suelo provocar que las mujeres caigan rendidas a mis pies

-¿cómo dijiste?... ¿novio?... –pregunté con una sonrisa, había dejado de escuchar el resto al oírle decir "tu novio"

-si… a menos que tu no quieras…-dijo mientras que la confusión adornaba su mirada… y de alguna manera extraña me pareció la expresión mas tierna que le había visto portar

-por supuesto que quiero… solo checaba-respondí sonriendo

-… ¡mi novia es Isabella Swan!-gritó mientras me daba vueltas en el aire

-¡Jake!, nos van a oír-susurré esperando que nadie estuviera cerca para ver esta escena, era feliz, de eso no tenía dudas, pero seguramente me moriría de la vergüenza si alguien nos veía

-no me importa-dijo mientras me recargaba contra la pared y colocaba su cuerpo contra el mío-que se entere el mundo que Bella Swan es mi novia… y lo será para siempre-dicho esto me besó y no me molestó la posición tan comprometedora en la que estábamos ni lo impetuoso de su beso, me gustaba que el no fuera cuidadoso conmigo, por primera vez en meses podía decir que estaba completamente feliz y deseé que este momento durara para siempre, pero un dulce aroma a rosas interrumpió mis pensamientos dirigiéndolos a un lugar del pasado… a unos ojos color dorado, manos marmóreas recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras que un conocido aliento helado chocaba contra mi boca erizando la piel de mi cuerpo

-¿Bella, que sucede cielo?-mi corazón latió precipitadamente ante este recuerdo, ¿por qué tenía que recordar a Edward precisamente ahora cuando todo con Jacob comenzaba a marchar tan bien?, posé mis ojos en los de el y solo leí comprensión en su mirada

-abrázame Jake-y así lo hizo, me estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho

-cielo estas temblando… ¿dime que sucede?-tomó mi rostro entre sus manos-¿ya te arrepentiste?

-no-respondí con vehemencia y era verdad, no estaba arrepentida de nada-pero… tengo miedo-su mirada me indicó que sabía a lo que me refería, pero prefirió guardar silencio… solo bastaron sus labios contra los míos para que se disipara de mi mente la extraña sensación que ese aroma de antaño había removido en mi interior.

Su mirada se volvió mas intensa, había palabras en sus ojos que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas… sabía lo que quería y era lo mismo que mi alma y mi cuerpo deseaban en este instante donde nada ni nadie importaba mas que nosotros mismos… lo necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo.

Envolví mis brazos nuevamente alrededor de su espalda mientras me pegaba mas contra su pecho, y di inicio a un beso suave y pausado que se fue intensificando poco a poco mientras que con pasos torpes llegábamos a mi habitación y caíamos sobre la cama, todo indicaba que ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de hacerle caso a la razón que nos pedía detenernos antes que no hubiera marcha atrás… y como era de esperarse, ambos preferimos continuar con la serie de besos y caricias que caían sobre nuestros cuerpos sin ponernos a pensar en futuras consecuencias.

Su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío y sin embargo su peso no me parecía molesto, extraño para alguien de su estatura… pero mi mente registró un detalle que me distrajo por unos segundos, todo su peso recaía sobre una de sus manos para evitar lastimarme… sonreí y nuevamente mi atención se centró completamente en el camino de caricias y besos que Jake creaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Sus manos inquietas recorrían con delicadeza mis muslos, mi vientre, mis senos, mientras que su lengua continuaba danzando con la mía en un baile que parecía perfectamente coreografiado. Nuevamente deseé que mis brazos fuesen lo suficientemente largos para asir el cuerpo de Jake hacia mi en un abrazo mas intenso e intimo que el que ahora nos unía.

¿Por qué no usaba blusas de botones?, sería más sencillo intentar quitármelas y no se me complicaría tanto como quitarme la de licra y algodón que usaba el día de hoy… pero afortunadamente fueron las manos de Jake mas rápidas que las mías y quedé completamente desnuda en solo unos segundos, no me di cuenta el instante en que me había despojado de toda mi ropa, percatándome con agrado que el estaba tan desnudo como yo… quería detenerme a admirar su perfecta anatomía en todo su esplendor, su piel, sus bíceps… pero su boca y sus manos tenían otros planes que ya estaban llevando a cabo.

Su labios se deslizaron ágilmente por mis mejillas, mis oídos, mi cuello… recorriendo con su lengua la piel del valle entre mis senos mientras estrujaba uno de ellos con suavidad para después buscar con su boca el otro y succionarlo ávidamente… este vaivén de besos y caricias continuó lo que creí había sido una eternidad que en ningún momento pareció molesta, estaba volviéndome loca de placer y de puro éxtasis hice mi cabeza para atrás mientras sentía como un fuego líquido recorría cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

Sin dejar de acariciar mis senos, su boca continuó besando mi torso, mi estomago, el contorno de mi cintura, mi vientre y todavía mas abajo… ¡_Oh dios… planea volverme loca, si continua besándome y acariciándome de esta manera yo...!, _pero no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que mis manos eran capaces de hacer fue aferrarse a la cabeza de Jake rogando por mas primeros besos, mas caricias mientras arqueaba mi espalda despegándola completamente del colchón… necesitaba más… mucho más de él… y como si mis deseos estuviesen sincronizados a los suyos, introdujo sus dedos lentamente dentro de mi una y otra vez… una y otra vez, y cuando creí que no existía mayor éxtasis que este, sentí su lengua rozando mi intimidad haciéndome ver que aun me faltaba mucho más por experimentar.

Grité, gemí y volví a rogar por más caricias, levantando al vilo mi pelvis para acercarme más a él. Sus manos se aferraron a mis glúteos enterrando su lengua lo más profundo que podía… volví a gritar y eso solo logró excitarlo más de lo que estaba, intensificando aun más sus caricias y sus besos por lo que fueron segundos, minutos o quizás horas, definitivamente el tiempo era lo que menos me interesaba en este momento.

Se detuvo abruptamente y estaba por reclamarle cuando posé mi mirada sobre la suya y supe lo que estaría por suceder, finalmente crearíamos un lazo que nadie podría romper… se colocó encima mío mientras que un fuerte dolor fue recorriendo mi cadera y mi vientre… era incómodo pero había experimentado dolores mas fuertes que ese… sabía que Jake estaba intentando ser tierno porque era mi primera vez, pero lo necesitaba dentro de mi con urgencia, así que lo atraje bruscamente hacia mi mientras enrollaba mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, sintiendo como su pelvis chocaba contra mi intimidad… no le di tiempo de hablar, rompería la magia del momento, así que aferré mis manos lo mas fuerte que pude sobre su cuello y comencé a besarlo con brusquedad y frenesí, ignorando por completo el dolor que me produjo tenerlo dentro de mi en su totalidad.

Sus movimientos sin embargo comenzaron lentos, permitiéndole a mi cuerpo acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mi, pero necesitaba que fuera más rápido, más profundo, así que sin poder evitarlo comencé a mover mi pelvis al mismo ritmo que el… una de mis manos tomó su cabello y lo jalé lo más fuerte que pude contra mi para intensificar el beso mientras sentía como el ritmo de sus movimientos comenzaban a adquirir una velocidad sobrenatural que en lugar de lastimarme o asustarme, solo lograron llevarme a un nivel de excitación

que nunca creí existente, fusionándose mis gemidos con los suyos, reconociendo la voz que gritaba y gemía dentro de la habitación como la mía.

-¡oh!, así Jake… dame más, te amo… te amo-sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos mientras sonidos guturales eran emitidos por su garganta

-di otra vez mi nombre Bella… mírame a los ojos mientras lo haces

Mi mirada se perdió en el color oscuro de sus ojos, mi boca estaba ligeramente abierta del éxtasis que me hacía experimentar, era bastante complicado encontrar las fuerzas para hacerle entender a mi boca que tenía que hacer lo que Jake me pedía.

-Jake… Jake, te amo

Incrementó aun más el ritmo y mi razón se perdió por completo en el mar de placer que ambos vivíamos, mis uñas las tenía fuertemente crispadas sobre su espalda, y contrario a lo que normalmente sucedería, el no tendría ni un rasguño mientras que yo estaría adolorida de mis dedos unas horas después… minutos más tarde llegamos juntos al clímax al tiempo que Jake se derrumbaba sobre mi.

No lograba controlar mi respiración… estaba aun demasiado excitada como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jake, su cuerpo, su aroma, sus besos, su ternura, sus caricias… mis manos completamente en sintonía con lo que deseaba y pensaba, recorrieron una vez más su amplia espalda mientras mi boca buscaba la suya para besarlo una vez más… tropezándome con sus labios a medio camino.

En contraste con los besos previos que compartimos, este fue suave y tierno, la urgencia pasada no había desaparecido pero si se había sosegado bastante.

-Bella… te amo-dijo aun bajo los influjos de la pasión-¿te arrepientes?

-no… no me arrepiento de nada Jake… te amo

Sellamos el tema con un beso, no estaba arrepentida de lo sucedido, de eso estaba segura, pero pensar en el arrepentimiento me obligaba a recordar a Edward, reconocer que de alguna manera había sido infiel al amor que aun le profesaba y por consiguiente creer que lo sucedido si había sido un error irreparable… pero el jamás regresaría, no lo volvería a ver… pero pese que me dolió haber reconocido esto último, me llenó de satisfacción vislumbrar que no aparecería nada ni nadie que mancillaría mi estabilidad con Jake, ya que de suceder lo contrario la herida que le causaría sería irreversible.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les parecio?, les juro que pense en omitir una descripcion de sexo entre Jake y Bella, pero sabia que la historia necesitaba algo asi, por lo cual me avente a escribir esta escena, que si bien no es la primera que escribo, si la primera que me atrevo a publicar. No soy aficionada a este tipo de escenas escritas porque no se que tan bien lo lleve en palabras, asi que espero haya sido de su agrado y que tambien me hagan llegar sus reviews. Le pase previamente esta escena a una amiga y me hizo el comentario de que en lugar de "intimidad" usara la palabra correcta o sea vagina, ¿que opinan? deberia usarla para siguientes escenas o sigo el metodo que use en esta**

**Espero su respuesta y si no dicen nada entendere que debo seguir con la palabra Intimidad jajajaja**

**Besos y nos leemos la siguiente semana**


	15. Capitulo 14

**¡Hola de nuevo! lamento haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo pero entre asuntos personales, trabajo y proyectos no me había dado tiempo de subirlo, pero aqui se los dejo... no es tan extenso como capitulos anteriores pero creo sera de su agrado.**

**Saludos y no dejo frase esta ocasion**

**Capítulo 14**

Olvidé por completo que tenía toda la intención de irme a casa de mis padres antes de mi encuentro íntimo con Jake, pero pese que me resistía a la idea era hora de regresar con Charlie y Renée, ya le había causado bastantes molestias a los Black y no sabía si ahora que era novia de Jake, lo prudente sería seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo… especialmente ahora que el y yo habíamos hecho el amor por primera, y espero no última vez.

-creo que es hora que regrese a casa con mis padres-dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos con las manos entrelazadas a casa del viejo Quil

-por supuesto que no te irás… te quedarás unos días más-repuso mientras me jalaba hacia el colocando su mano en mi espalda baja eclipsándome inmediatamente con su sonrisa

-pero Jake, Charlie o Renée no tardarán en pedirme que regrese con ellos… ¿por qué quieres que me quede mas tiempo?... –dije perdiéndome nuevamente en su mirada, en su aroma… en su voz… en sus caricias… _¡vamos Bella!, tienes que ser razonable, debes irte a casa con Charlie y Renée… sabes que es lo correcto, uno de los dos debe de ser sensato… _¿sensatez?, ¿qué demonios significaba eso?

-¿acaso necesito una razón en específico para querer pasar mas días con mi novia en casa?

Me besó en los labios mientras levantaba mi barbilla con una de sus manos y no tuve las fuerzas de hacerle entender razones que se habían disipado de mi cerebro enseguida posara sus ojos sobre los míos…

Al entrar a la casa del viejo Quil, la mirada de todos se posó sobre nosotros, pero los ojos de Emily sobresalieron de entre todos los presentes, ya que su expresión pasó de la angustia a la confusión y finalmente al júbilo… no sabía si era mi felicidad tan evidente, o Emily muy receptiva, pero algo en su expresión me indicó que sospechaba algo de lo que había sucedido entre Jake y yo… al menos esperaba no ser demasiado obvia, me moriría de la vergüenza si ella descubría lo que había sucedido entre el y yo hacía unos momentos.

Con el pretexto del hambre que la manada no tardaría en manifestar, Emily me pidió que la acompañara a su casa a preparar la comida y cuando llegamos me di cuenta que ya tenía prácticamente todo listo, solo necesitaba calentar, colocar los trastes en la camioneta y listo… ¿para que me necesitaba a mi?, Sam hubiese sido de más ayuda, al menos no tiraría la comida en el trayecto de la cocina al auto de la manera más absurda.

-perdón-más torpe no podía ser, había tropezado en las escaleras sin ningún obstáculo visible, precisamente cuando tenía entre mis manos el pastel de frutas que ella había hecho-enseguida hago otro-dije apenada mientras me ponía de pie, pero una de sus manos sobre la mía me detuvo, y al girar mi rostro vi a Emily con una expresión de tristeza… _¿era tan especial este pastel?, ¡perfecto!, oficialmente era la mujer mas torpe del planeta-_de verdad no era mi intención tirarlo… me tropecé con mis propios pies y yo… te juro que haré otro ahora mismo…

-no es por el pastel Bella… necesitaba un pretexto para sacarte de la casa y alejarte de Jake un momento, quería hablar a solas contigo-comenzaba a preocuparme la actitud de Emily… ella siempre era alegre y optimista, pero ahora solo podía leer en su expresión dolor-… no quiero que tengas una impresión equivocada de mi-ahora si estaba completamente confundida… ¿por qué habría yo de tener una impresión equivocada de ella?

-no entiendo a que te refieres, pero no creo tener una mala impresión tuya-dije mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro y nos sentábamos en el sillón de la sala-me has apoyado en momentos difíciles de mi vida, eres amable y todos los chicos de la manada te estiman… eres mi mejor amiga-dije mientras colocaba uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros, era extraño que fuese tan abierta respecto a mis sentimientos con alguien, pero Emily me inspiraba a hacerlo… no soportaba ver tanto abatimiento en su rostro

-tu también eres mi mejor amiga Bella… pero no me gustaría que lo sucedido entre Sam, Leah y yo modifique nuestra amistad… lo que hice es imperdonable, lo sé, jamás podré perdonarme el daño que le hice a Leah… imprimación o no el daño esta hecho y ella es la que más esta sufriendo-guardé silencio, no es que estuviera de acuerdo con ella, pero una parte de mi se revelaba a la idea de la imprimación y la necesidad indiscutible de permanecer al lado de una persona por una absurda ley lobuna, llegando a mi mente imágenes del rostro desolado de Leah, la cual, como decía Emily, era la que más sufría de los 3, pero no creí prudente externar mi opinión… _cuando no se dirá nada bueno, es mejor callar verdades dolorosas_

-no es culpa tuya… sé que es difícil resistirse a la adoración que sientes por Sam… Jake me lo explicó todo-su mirada se clavó repentinamente sobre la mía, parecía estar analizando palabra por palabra lo que había dicho, su expresión revelaba a alguien tratando de entender un idioma ajeno al suyo y de pronto sentí que estaba tocando temas que no me atañían

-quizás ambos pudimos hacer algo por evitar tanto dolor…-de pronto su mirada se tornó pensativa y parecía que hablaba más consigo que conmigo, como si intentara convencerse de que lo que decía era posible-me parece que la imprimación puede ser algo contra lo que se puede luchar, aun cuando esa batalla parezca perdida desde el principio… de haber peleado contra nuestra naturaleza seguramente Leah habría sufrido menos…

-… ¿crees que eso sea posible? ¿luchar contra la imprimación?-la sorpresa se dibujó en su mirada… _¿acaso hice una pregunta muy estupida?_-Jake me dijo que… la imprimación es algo contundente y definitivo

-Bella, eres una persona muy intuitiva pero no siempre eres observadora jajaja-necesité de varios minutos para asimilar lo que había sucedido… repetí en mi mente la escena una y otra vez y no comprendía el porque ella había mencionado que no soy observadora, ¿me había perdido de algo?, ¿qué tenía eso que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?-quizás algún día entiendas porque te digo esto

-Emily, odio sentirme confundida y en unos segundos has logrado confundirme demasiado… ¿hay algo que deba entender acerca de la imprimación?-sin saber porque mi corazón comenzó a latir con demasiada rapidez, y supe que tenía miedo de su respuesta, _¿por qué?_

-sabes lo básico y con eso es suficiente… _el resto lo entenderás con el tiempo_

No supe si solo fue producto de mi imaginación, pero juraría que después de la palabra _suficiente_, ella había pronunciado _"el resto lo entenderás con el tiempo"_, ¿había algo que desconocía y debía entender?.

-que bueno que tu y Jacob se reconciliaron… en cuanto te fuiste el se puso muy mal… no pensó lo que dijo y te aseguro que estaba muy arrepentido-inquirió mientras observaba a través de la ventana de la sala

-lo se…-repuse aun confundida, la veía tan normal que reforcé mi teoría de haber escuchado palabras que jamás salieron de su boca, como dice Jake, mi cerebro jamás funcionaría correctamente-… parece que me es difícil controlar mis emociones como los licántropos, ¿verdad?-ambas reímos mientras continuamos llevando la comida a la camioneta de Emily y con beneplácito vi que ella tenía otro pastel de frutas de reserva

-me alegra mucho que ya sean novios, hacen una hermosa pareja-nuevamente tiré al piso lo que tenía entre mis manos, ¿cómo sabía que éramos… que el y yo…?-Bella, ¿estas bien?-preguntó mientras se hincaba junto conmigo a recoger los trastes de plástico que afortunadamente estaban vacíos, al menos ya no habría mas pasteles o comida desperdiciada que cargaría sobre mi consciencia-creo que me precipité bastante, debí esperar a que ustedes decidieran decirlo, pero lo vi tan feliz que no pude evitar comentarlo contigo

-no, esta bien… ¿somos tan obvios?-pregunté sonrojada situando mi mirada sobre el piso de madera

-se les nota la felicidad a kilómetros de distancia… pero conozco demasiado bien a Jake, es incapaz de ocultar lo feliz que lo haces Bella… quitando a Sam, nunca he visto hombre mas radiante que el en estos momentos, eres todo para el, nunca lo dudes

-¿ah si?-pregunté dudosa y después silencio

No comprendía como alguien tan insignificante como yo lograba hacer feliz a Jake… otra prueba de lo ilógico que era el amor.

Siempre me he sentido anormal y ajena a todo lo que me rodea… no he logrado encontrar un lugar en el mundo al cual yo pueda pertenecer… a nivel escolar siempre he sido una persona promedio aunque nunca he sacado malas calificaciones, excepto en la clase de deportes, decorosamente pasaba con un 6 gracias a la misericordia y lastima de mis profesores, por supuesto la belleza no es una de mis cualidades y según Alice, era el ejemplo perfecto de como una mujer NO debe vestir, no comprendía porque debía torturar a mis pies con esos zapatos altos tan incómodos que solo provocaban que mi pésimo equilibrio se hiciera más notorio, eso sin mencionar las faldas cortas o pantalones ajustados que solo mostrarían mis piernas poco estilizadas y las blusas con encajes y escotes pronunciados no harían mas que revelar mis miserias… en pocas palabras mi falta de un cuerpo atractivo en toda la extensión de la palabra… desgraciadamente no había heredado la belleza de mi madre, realmente de lo único que estaba orgullosa era mi cabello y mi habilidad para la ciencia, pero eso no ayudaría en ninguna realidad a atraer a un solo muchacho, y no tenía queja al respecto, eso estaba bien para mi, mientras más invisible fuera, mejor… me sentía cómoda de esa manera… desafortunadamente siempre volvería al punto sin retorno en mi vida llamado Edward, ya que pese a mis firmes creencias de no ser la pareja adecuada de alguien como él, decidí aventurarme a tener una relación con un ser que era la excelencia personificada, el cual hacía más evidentes mis innumerables imperfecciones y mis esfuerzos en ser mejor se reducían a nada, pero cuando desperté de mi sueño, me sentí aun más invisible que antes de haberlo conocido… era el precio que acepté pagar por haberme demostrado que soy incapaz de hacer feliz a alguien tan perfecto como él, nunca sería lo suficientemente buena para Edward y seguramente tampoco para Jake, pero enseguida pusiéramos un pie en casa del viejo Quil y viera sus ojos posarse sobre los míos, su deslumbrante sonrisa adornó su rostro y todo lo anterior dejó de ser importante, me observaba como quien ha recibido el mejor regalo de su vida y creo que mientras el fuese así de feliz que importaba si yo no me sentía merecedora de tener en mi vida a alguien tan brillante como el, todo valía la pena por verlo sonreír de esa manera… y tenía que aceptar que me gustaba la Bella que era cuando estaba al lado suyo… una que se olvidaba de sus inseguridades y se sentía la mujer mas importante en la vida de una persona, que veía todas mis imperfecciones como parte complementaria de las propias, pero por sobre todas las cosas me sentía amada y finalmente parecía que había encontrado mi lugar en el mundo al cual podía pertenecer, así que no pude más que emular la sonrisa de Jake mientras se acercaba a nosotros para llevar toda la comida a la pequeña cocina.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Que les parecio? espero sus reviews¡ y por cierto gracias a las personas que respondieron a mi duda del capitulo anterior FELIZ SEMANA¡**


	16. Capitulo 15

**¡Mil disculpas por la demora!, he estado con tanto trabajo que llegaba a casa literalmente en calidad de bulto jajajajaj, escribía en mis pocos ratos libres y nunca subo un capitulo sin haberlo leído un minimo de 10 veces para pulirlo, quitarle frases, modificar otras y dejarlo como me gusta... sin errores y fluido... segun yo cumplí mi cometido, y espero les agrade este capitulo que es mas largo que el anterior... quise compensar lo corto del anterior... espero me hagan llegar sus reviews**

**Frase de la semana**

**"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan, muy corto para los que festejan. Pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es eternidad"  
William Shakespeare  
**

**Capítulo 15**

Como era de esperarse, lo único que hacía notar que Jared y Quil estaban heridos eran las vendas que cubrían sus torsos, ya que su animo no había decaído en lo más mínimo… intenté disculparme con ellos una y otra vez pero no me permitían terminar la frase, alegando que no había sido culpa mía sino de su descuido, lo cual era una mentira piadosa que habían decidido interpretar para evitar hacerme sentir peor, pero de nada les serviría, yo me sabía responsable y debía hacer algo para reparar mi culpa, así que sabiendo que lo único que obtendría serían evasivas a mis disculpas, me di por vencida por el momento e intentaría seguir disculpándome mas tarde.

Me sentía tan feliz que no aprecié cuando los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, ni estos a su vez en horas… el tiempo que conformaban los días me parecían demasiado cortos, ya que la noche no tenía suficientes horas para llenarme de Jake, ni la mañana bastantes horas para continuar disfrutando de el… me gustaba este tipo de intimidad que descubríamos juntos día a día y que le daba mucho material a mi cerebro para soñar en cosas placenteras y podía asegurar que era tanta mi dicha que hasta había olvidado a la mortífera Victoria y su sed de venganza.

Era natural que las insinuaciones de la manada no se hicieran esperar, ya que desde hacía un par de días no nos habíamos parado por la casa de Emily y gracias a la mente telepática de los licántropos durante su transformación supieron el porque de nuestra ausencia y aun cuando mi vergüenza era muy grande no pude negarme a ir al tan nombrado picnic que todos habían organizado en Second Beach, en el cual aprovecharíamos para celebrar la total recuperación de Jared y Quil, donde un intenso sol y un cielo despejado y azul nos aguardaba.

Por si mi rostro no pudiera estar más sonrojado al ver la burla implícita en el rostro de cada uno de los chicos al vernos llegar tomados de la mano, mi rostro se tornó aun más rojo al tener que mostrar a regañadientes el bikini azul que Renée había comprado para mi varias semanas atrás… todas las miradas se posaron sobre mí al despojarme completamente de mi ropa y estaba por ponerme nuevamente mi playera, cuando Emily me detuvo.

-Bella, te vez hermosa, así que no te pongas ese trapo encima por favor-¿trapo?, pero si era mi playera preferida, era demasiado cómoda y servía para cubrirme bien del clima frío de Forks, pero lo que la hacía aun mejor era que cubría todas las imperfecciones que ahora salían a la luz y que todos los miembros de la manada veían con demasiada fijación

-no es verdad Emily, no hace falta que mientas, lo hermoso es el bikini que mi madre me compró-repuse mientras nos sentábamos sobre la arena, uniéndose a nosotros Leah, la cual creí no vendría por estar Sam presente

-de nada servirá que la hagas cambiar de parecer… es incapaz de apreciarse ella misma-inquirió Leah mientras se recostaba sobre la arena y observaba al cielo con fijación-por cierto, ya no te molestan tus… heridas-preguntó en voz tan baja que no supe si había escuchado con claridad, pero al sentir uno de sus dedos repasar la cicatriz de mi espalda, supe que había escuchado asombrosamente bien

-es natural en mi estar herida todo el tiempo gracias a mi torpeza, así que estoy acostumbrada al dolor, además casi no se nota la cicatriz, solo quedaron marcas ligeramente más oscuras que mi tono de piel… -repuse mientras colocaba mi cabello sobre mi espalda esperando cubrir la cicatriz… quería evitar que ella se sintiera peor

-no hace falta que mientas Bella-pensé que estaba molesta, su tono fue ácido y brusco, pero al girar mi rostro vi que sonreía ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos

Jake llegó con nosotras momentos después y por la expresión del resto de la manada supe que les había dicho algo, ya que lucían bastante apenados pero a la vez divertidos… preferí no indagar, porque sabía que la avergonzada terminaría siendo yo, así que intenté olvidar que estaba prácticamente desnuda y disfruté el resto del día… ayudé a Emily y Leah a preparar la comida, nadamos, yo obviamente aferrada fuertemente a Jake mientras se aventaban agua los unos a los otros como niños pequeños, y sorprendentemente hice salto al acantilado, el cual casi termina en tragedia, porque estuve a punto de tirarme yo sola al tropezarme con una de las rocas.

-vaya susto que nos diste Bells, si me hubieses esperado como te pedí no te habrías tropezado… ¿tan malo es estar conmigo que ya te quieres suicidar?-no hizo nada por ocultar la ironía en su voz y mientras me ayudaba a salir del Rabbit me guiño el ojo mientras sonreía con cierta picardía

-presumido… pero la verdad es que suicidarme no esta en mi lista de prioridades por el momento… estoy disfrutando al máximo de esta etapa de mi vida-coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su espalda y escuche con claridad el acelerado latir de su corazón, el cual parecía decir _te amo_ en cada latido

-Bells, ¿de verdad ya tienes que irte a casa de tus padres?-inquirió mientras jugaba con una de mis manos al dirigirnos con pasos lentos al interior de la casa de Jake

Es verdad, el día de hoy regresaba a casa con Renée y Charlie, lo había olvidado por completo… el solo hecho de pensar que al despertar no vería a Jake dormido junto a mi cama mientras velaba por las noches mi sueño, o ayudándome a preparar el desayuno, o un detalle tan insignificante quizás como percibir su aroma en cada rincón de la casa de los Black, provocaba que mi pecho doliera tanto que parecía que mi alma agonizaba ante una memoria que aun no había vivido siquiera.

-… si, Charlie dice que ya es tiempo de regresar a casa y tiene razón, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me vine con ustedes a la Push y Renée me extraña y quiere que la ayude con la decoración del cuarto del bebe-dije intentando contener la tristeza que me embargaba al tener que dejar a Jake… sentía que lo estaba abandonando y aun así no podía dejar de ser yo la que sintiera un vacío en mi pecho, como si fuera Jake el que estuviera dejándome, pero todos estas emociones eran una tontería, ninguno de los dos nos estábamos dejando, era la rutina la que ya no sería la misma-pero vendrás a verme todos los días… ¿verdad?

-¡claro que si, Bells!, te aseguro que ni sentirás que estamos en casas diferentes

El entusiasmo que intentaba transmitirme jamás alcanzó su mirada, pero sabía que si le externaba mi tristeza solo haría que esta separación momentánea se volviera aun más difícil para el, así que adorné mi rostro con lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa llena de júbilo y optimismo y comenzamos a empacar mi ropa entre risas, bromas y caricias, intentando apartar de mi pecho esta sensación de vacío que se apoderaba poco a poco de mi.

Desafortunadamente el día de hoy Jake tenía ronda junto con Quil y le era imposible llevarme a casa, lo cual me apesadumbró más de lo que me permití externarle… bastante molesto estaba consigo mismo por no poder acompañarme como para que yo le mostrara mi verdadero sentir… aunque era mejor que regresara a casa yo sola, así tendría tiempo de ensayar una expresión de felicidad y alegría que en definitiva no sentía… así que la primer sonrisa falsa que use fue con al despedirme de Jake antes de verlo perderse entre los árboles del bosque de la Push.

No hacía falta que Renée o Charlie pasaran por mi o que Emily me llevara, me iría en el Rabbit de Jake… era un excelente pretexto para verlo nuevamente al día siguiente.

No se con exactitud cuantos minutos habían transcurrido desde que tomara mi equipaje y me dirigiera a la sala de los Black, escuchando solamente el resoplar del viento nocturno, el trinar de los árboles y los acompasados latidos de mi corazón que no deseaban dejar este lugar que sentía como mi hogar. Extrañaba a mis padres, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para volver a esa casa llena de recuerdos y memorias de una vida que no sabía hasta que punto formaba parte de un pasado que regresaba a mi cuando estaba sola con mis pensamientos y me odiaba por eso, nuevamente regresaba a los días donde mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma añoraban la presencia de un solo ser llamado Edward, sin la necesidad de ser un vampiro, una parte de mi yacía congelada desde ese instante donde todo empezó y de alguna manera terminó… un ser tan maravilloso como Jake necesitaba a alguien que lo amara enteramente a él… _"por dios Bella, si tu amor hacia Jake estaba dividido en dos, ¿porque permitiste que llegara tan lejos, porque dejaste que se ilusionara? ¡eres de lo peor y el ser mas egoísta que existe!... procura no morir nunca Isabella Swan porque seguramente iras derecho al infierno"… _pero lo amo… amo a Jake y no deseo perderlo, no lo soportaría y lo que era peor no estaba arrepentida de nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora… aun cuando intenté ser fiel al amor que aun conservo hacia Edward, mi alma se sintió atraída hacia Jake de una manera mágica y como dicen los Quileutes, contundente… simplemente no pude pelear contra la adicción que se había generado en mi interior hacia todo lo que estuviese relacionado con Jake, su amor, su mirada, su cuerpo, sus caricias, su sonrisa… su aroma… y pese todas las dudas que aun tenía, sabía que amaba a Jake de manera contundente y aun así Edward seguía siendo Edward en mi corazón.

Al cabo de varios minutos me armé de valor y salí de la casa de los Black con todas mis pertenencias, y una vez dentro del Rabbit de Jake di una mirada hacia atrás para después partir rumbo a casa de mis padres.

Me daba gusto que la Push y Forks no estuvieran separados por una gran distancia y lo que era aun mejor, la velocidad que poseía Jake haría que mis 30 minutos manejando con extrema precaución se redujeran solamente a 5, así que mi tristeza pasada se había convertido en confort al ver que realmente había exagerado al creer que lo estaba abandonando y mientras bajaba del auto reí ante mi manera de ser tan exagerada… pero bueno, había servido, ya que ahora gracias a esos pensamientos, la tristeza había sido sustituida por la felicidad.

Al posar mi mirada sobre la casa, pude ver que nada había cambiado, todo seguía igual, excepto por el cuarto extra que se había añadido en el ático, acondicionado perfectamente para la llegada de mi hermana… los alrededores, los árboles, el pasto, la lancha de Charlie… todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba.

Al entrar a la casa lo único que mataba la oscuridad era una pequeña lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesa de la sala, y debajo de ella había una nota de Renée donde decía que había ido a Port Angeles con Charlie a comprar la cena y que esperaban no tardar… _¿desde cuando mi papá prefiere ir hasta Port Angeles a comprar la cena y no a su restaurante preferido __steak & cobbler__?, _me pregunté sonriente mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras con mi maleta, ya después Charlie me ayudaría a subir la silla de ruedas, esa se quedaría en la sala por el momento, aunque si por mi fuera la dejaría olvidada en algún lugar sucio y lleno de telarañas de nuestra cochera, pero una figura pequeña y menuda saliendo de mi habitación que me observaba con la sorpresa dibujada en sus perfectas facciones, me obligó a detenerme abruptamente al pie de las escaleras mientras dejaba caer estrepitosamente mi maleta al suelo.

-¿Bella?... pero como es que tu… yo te vi…. ¡explícame porque querías suicidarte Bella!, ¿!que no piensas en Charlie y en Renée?… tu eres todo para tus padres, creí que sabías eso-no había terminado de decir mi nombre, cuando la tuve frente a mi regañándome por una razón que mi cerebro desconocía, el cual estaba bastante ocupado intentando sobrellevar la sorpresa que significaba para mi ver a Alice en mi casa-… Bella, respira…-dijo apresuradamente mientras me sacudía ligeramente de los hombros… hasta este momento me había percatado que mis pulmones habían dejado de recibir aire

-Alice… ¿que haces aquí?-eran tantas las preguntas que deseaba hacer y había iniciado precisamente con esta, no podía haber pensado en algo mejor como,_ ¿de que suicidio hablas?, ¿porque me abandonaron?, ¿por qué no te despediste de mi?_

-¿no escuchaste lo que te dije hace unos momentos?-preguntó desesperada mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala… definitivamente no podría estar de pie ni un momento más

-en realidad estaba mas ocupada lidiando con la sorpresa de verte en mi casa después de casi un año de ausencia que en escuchar tus regaños Alice-no pude evitar que mi voz estuviese cargada de ironía y molestia… _¿estaba molesta?, ¿porqué?, siempre creí que lo único que había sentido durante la ausencia de los Cullen había sido tristeza, nostalgia, soledad, dolor, pero jamás lo que comenzaba a encenderse dentro de mi como enojo, frustración, molestia… ¿ira?_

-te juro que no deseaba irme de la manera en que lo hice pero…-silencio, parecía estar debatiendo consigo misma en cuales serían las palabras ideales a usar o bien que es lo que me daría como excusa-lo que hice no lo puedo cambiar, pero te aseguro que nuestra intención era buena, lo único que deseamos es tu bien, todos queríamos que tu vida fuera feliz y normal, que estuviera alejada completamente del peligro que implica estar rodeado de vampiros-si con eso deseaba calmarme definitivamente estaba fallando, _¿por mi bien?, ¿entonces ella creyó todo este tiempo que estuve en un lecho de rosas disfrutando de la vida?, ¿!que como soy un ser humano, mi mente desechó las memorias que viví con cada uno de ellos y que no sufrí?_

-¿qué saben ustedes lo que yo deseaba, Alice?-susurré… estaba furiosa y aun así mi voz no encontró un volumen mas alto que el que ahora usaba-no tenían derecho a exiliarme de su vida como si hubiese cometido un acto imperdonable… ¿crees que estuve en un lecho de rosas estos meses?, ¿qué al alejarse de mi, yo retomé la vida "normal" que tanto creían me brindaría mi felicidad y que yo creería que absolutamente nada pasó y seguiría como sin nada?... la inmortalidad nos les da derecho a creer que sus decisiones son las mejores_-¿por qué le estaba reprochando a Alice su decisión de abandonarme?, desde su partida he alegado una y otra vez conmigo misma y con Jake que mi humanidad era la responsable de todo y que ellos, especialmente Edward, eran víctimas de la humanidad que tanto se esforzaban en cuidar… ¿por qué ahora me enojaba?, quizás al plasmar en palabras lo que realmente sentía me daba cuenta por primera vez que estaba enojada con ellos_-en realidad solo fui una mascota para ustedes como dijo Laurent… y como tal me alejaron de su lado cuando se aburrieron de mi-_Alice, la perdono antes que ella comience a hablar, pero estoy enojada con ella, la acepto pero también la rechazo… _¿cómo es posible que dos emociones completamente diferentes habiten un mismo cuerpo?

-¡tu nunca fuiste nuestra mascota, Bella!, siempre fuiste alguien importante y especial para nosotros, lo sigues siendo, creí que nos conocías mejor que eso como para dejarte llevar por las mentiras de Laurent-la hermosa voz de Alice parecida al repicar de campanas, comenzaba a adquirir un tono molesto y en otras circunstancias me sentiría con la necesidad de hacer algo por generar una emoción contraria como alegría o bien sacarle una sonrisa aun cuando tuviese que hacer algo que no me gustara como servirle de modelo para sus nuevas creaciones o dejarme vestir por ella… pero esta vez no quería hacerlo, la quería demasiado pero estaba muy enojada y me sentía con todo el derecho de externarlo

-yo también creí conocerlos mejor… pero parece que me equivoque… explícame porque si soy tan importante para ustedes, me abandonaron como lo hicieron… ¿sabes como fue mi vida cuando se fueron?, ¿lo que tuve que pasar para intentar sobreponerme?... ¿¡lo sabes Alice?... ¡¿UN AÑO SIN UNA NOTICIA SUYA TE PARECE LA MUESTRA DE AMOR HACIA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?, SI ES ASÍ NO COMPRENDO SU MANERA DE AMAR…-ni una ni otra dijo nada, coloqué mis manos sobre mi rostro y me percaté que las lagrimas cubrían por completo mis mejillas… respiré profundo y cuando estaba por secar las lagrimas con la manga de mi playera, Alice extendió un pañuelo hacia mi, lo tomé mientras intentaba sonreír, pero supe que había fracasado en mi intento de aligerar la tensión-… quise morir muchas veces… demasiadas que ya hasta perdí la cuenta, ese bosque donde Edward rompió conmigo fue mi tumba… Bella Swan realmente murió ese día Alice… Edward con sus palabras me mató… Victoria y Jasper solo destrozarían mi cuerpo o cualquier otro vampiro que deseara beber mi sangre… incluso mi mortalidad me mataría tarde o temprano, en cambio Edward destrozó el alma que tanto cuidaba y decía amar, solo el tenía ese poder

-quise hacerle entender que dejarte era un error Bella, pero el no me escuchó… yo sabía sin la necesidad de ver el futuro que esto terminaría así tarde o temprano… nuestro último día en Forks quise venir a despedirme, dejarte una carta, mandarte un mail, hablarte, pero el no me lo permitió, más bien a todos nos prohibió acercarnos a ti… Carlisle, Esme, Emmet e incluso Jasper intentaron hacerlo entrar en razón pero el no escuchaba nada… la única que estaba de acuerdo con su loco plan obviamente era Rose y como era de esperarse Emmet no pudo estar en contra de ella… se que la base del apoyo de Rose hacia el irracional plan de Edward tenía una base lógica, pero no me parecía justo dejarte de esa manera… aun así no pudimos hacer nada, separar a la familia por esto no era una opción, habría destruido a Esme y Carlisle, así que nuestra única alternativa era la que Edward nos exponía aun cuando eso significara dejarte de la manera como lo hicimos… Bella tienes que saber que el esta…

-¡no sigas!-la detuve en seco, entendía lo que me decía, aceptaba sus disculpas, pero no deseaba saber nada de Edward, ni de su felicidad, ni de la vida que seguramente lleva con una mujer de su misma especie… bastante duro sería lograr que mi corazón volviera a la normalidad después de haber visto a Alice como para tener información extra que solo provocaría que mis progresos en intentar superar mi pasado con él se vieran arruinados con unos minutos cerca de ella, _¿cuántas veces tendría que morir mi corazón para que este pudiera dejar atrás todo el dolor y el amor que aun sentía por Edward?_-de verdad me alegro que hayas venido Alice… quizás después de esta plática podamos ser las amigas de siempre, pero no quiero saber nada de la vida de Edward… no ha sido fácil aprender a dejarlo atrás y seguir con mi vida… no era un secreto para nadie que nunca fui lo suficientemente buena para el-sonreí débilmente mientras levantaba la mirada y veía directamente sus ojos dorados, la belleza sobrenatural de su piel y lo gélida al contacto de sus manos sobre las mías… había olvidado la belleza hipnótica que poseían

-Bella, eres mi hermana, estés o no con Edward siempre será así… perdóname por haberme ido como lo hice, jamás debí haberle hecho caso a Edward-Alice me estrecho contra su pecho marmóreo, y cuando iba a colocar mis brazos alrededor de su estrecha espalda se alejó de mi rápidamente mientras fruncía la nariz, _¿qué acaso apesto?... _y como la primera vez que vi a Edward olí un mechón de mi cabello percibiendo el inconfundible aroma a fresas que este despedía-Bella donde has estado metida que… perdóname, pero apestas… como a perro mojado

-¿apesto a perro mojado?... he estado con Jake-repuse mientras Alice volvía a sentarse a un lado mío aun con la nariz ligeramente fruncida

-¿Jake?... ¿quién es el_?-¿no lo había visto en sus visiones?,_ debía conocerlo, ya que es con la persona que he estado desde que ellos se fueron… pero por la expresión confundida de su rostro supe que no sabía de quien le estaba hablando

-Jake, ¿no lo has visto en tus visiones?… espera un momento, cuando te vi comenzaste a regañarme porque quería ¿suicidarme?, ¿que clase de visión tuviste Alice?-pregunté incrédula mientras recordaba lo que me dijera cuando la vi saliendo de mi habitación

-desde que nos fuimos no había tenido una visión clara de ti… a veces solo eran imágenes borrosas y demasiado rápidas, otras veces no veía nada de ti, pero hace unos días te vi cerca de un barranco a punto de tirarte, o al menos eso creí y sin pensarlo vine a Forks para ver en que podía ayudar… al llegar a tu casa entre a tu habitación y no había ropa tuya, tu aroma había desaparecido y la casa estaba completamente sola, así que creí que había pasado lo peor-dijo mientras me veía con cierto reproche-yo creí que habías muerto Bella y de pronto entras por esa puerta y viva, ¿entiendes mi sorpresa?-_sorpresa fue la que yo me lleve cuando te vi_, pensé mientras bajaba la mirada

-no quería suicidarme, estaba haciendo salto al acantilado con Jake y los chicos, solo que me tropecé y estuve por caerme al acantilado, pero afortunadamente el me sostuvo antes que una tragedia sucediera… muchas cosas han cambiado desde que se fueron-inquirí mientras tomaba una de sus manos entre las mías, no quería por nada del mundo perderla nuevamente o bien tenía que asegurarme que esto no era una cruel visión creada por mi cerebro

-otra vez Jake… me pregunto, porque no lo vi en mi visión… ¿has pasado mucho tiempo con el?- clavó sus ojos sobre los míos, repentinamente vi una extraña curiosidad mezcla con incertidumbre en su mirada

-si-repuse sonrojada-quizás no puedes verlo porque es un licántropo-parecía que había hablado en un idioma extraño, ya que Alice se puso rápidamente de pie mientras me veía con incredulidad… _¿dije algo raro?, _me pregunté sin dejar de ver su rostro en shock al tiempo que repetía la escena en mi cabeza

Pero el sonido de una puerta azotándose contra la pared de la entrada de mi casa nos puso en alerta a ambas, Alice enseguida se puso frente a mi para protegerme, apareciendo en el marco de la sala Jake, el cual posó su mirada inmediatamente en Alice, así que no tuve tiempo de sentir alivio ante la presencia de Jake, ya que sabía que si no actuaba rápido, mi casa se convertiría en un campo de batalla entre un vampiro y un licántropo sumamente enojado.

-tranquilízate…-me acerqué a Jake mientras tomaba una de sus manos, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de manera alarmante y me preocupó lo que pasaría si el no lograba calmarse o lo que era aun peor, si Charlie y Renée llegaban en este preciso momento, ¿qué explicación les daría?, no se necesitaba ser muy perceptivo como para sentir la tensión que había crecido en cuestión de segundos entre ambos y se tendría que estar ciego como para no ver los espasmos anormales que todo el cuerpo de Jake despedía-tranquilízate… ella solo vino a…

-¡que demonios haces aquí chupasangre!, lárgate inmediatamente o te juro que te saco yo mismo con mis propias manos, aunque no te prometo que lo harás en una sola pieza-por primera vez Jake me dio miedo, no era como la persona que conocía y amaba, sino uno completamente diferente… este que se encontraba frente a mi era un ser letal, peligroso y con deseos de matar a la presa que yacía solo a unos centímetros de distancia y pese lo herida que aun me podría encontrar, no deseaba que Alice muriera y menos a manos de Jake

-te puedo demostrar en cualquier momento lo contrario, perro-Alice se puso en posición de pelea mientras veía con mirada asesina a Jake, el cual le regresó la misma expresión mientras su rostro perdía por completo todo raciocinio… se matarían si no hacía algo

-¡basta!... Jake, si no puedes soportar la presencia de Alice en mi casa vete-giré mi rostro encarando esta vez a Alice-… igual tu, si no soportas la presencia o el aroma de Jake te pido que te vayas-silencio, Alice por su lado volvió a su postura normal, simulando taparse la nariz innecesariamente, mientras los espasmos del cuerpo de Jake se reducían poco a poco sin desaparecer en su totalidad-gracias

-supongo que mi ausencia de visiones no se debía a que mi lazo con Bella se hubiese roto, sino porque tu estabas en medio… no puedo ver a pe… a los de tu especie, por eso en mi visión del acantilado solo la vi a punto de caer

-¿no puedes vernos?, perfecto… no me gustaría que una chupasangre como tu se estuviera metiendo en asuntos que no le importan-repuso mientras tomaba mi mano… a veces Jake podía ser demasiado infantil

-¡Jake!-su mirada no reflejaba arrepentimiento por lo dicho, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan grosero?, ¿qué le costaba ser más cordial con Alice?, al menos ella lo estaba intentando

-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya-parecía no haberle prestado atención en lo más mínimo a la ofensa de Jake, ya que su expresión permanecía serena e inalterable, y podía ver como una débil sonrisa adornaba su rostro, pero ¿irse?, era demasiado pronto

-¡no!, ya me dejaste una vez Alice… no quiero perderte de nuevo, quédate más tiempo, por favor, le puedo decir a Charlie que te quedarás en mi habitación…

-Bella, no es buena idea-la voz de Jake no ocultó en lo más mínimo su irritación… sabía lo que significaba para el que yo le estuviese suplicando a Alice que permaneciera más tiempo conmigo, pero no podía evitarlo y en caso de poder, no deseaba hacerlo… necesitaba a Alice en mi vida, tan sencillo como eso-Bella, vampiros y licántropos no pueden coexistir, entiéndelo, somos enemigos naturales… así que deberás elegir con quien deseas estar… no pretendo permanecer un minuto más bajo el mismo techo que ella o cualquier otro de su "familia"-no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… ¿Jake me estaba pidiendo que eligiera?, era injusto, completamente injusto que me pusiera en una situación tan difícil como esta… _¿qué harás si uno de ellos regresa?... ¿dónde estarán tus lealtades?, ¿con ellos o con Jake?... _¿porqué tenía que ser así?, las cosas no podían resultar como Emily lo dijo semanas atrás… ¿acaso la única manera de estar con la gente que aprecio era eligiendo a unos y abandonando a otros?... no, no aceptaba ese precio… al menos ya no estaba dispuesta a pagarlo y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la voz de Alice me lo impidió

-el tiene razón Bella, tengo que irme, te prometo que estaré en contacto contigo… te quiero-la voz de Alice fue atropellada, parecía que tenía prisa por irse, _¿tan insoportable era el aroma de Jake?, _no, había algo más y me lo estaba ocultando

-Alice, que sucede… ¿viste algo?, ¿Victoria esta aquí de nuevo?-no pude ocultar el miedo en mi voz al recordar lo que había sucedido la última vez que ella estuvo aquí… casi mueren dos personas por proteger la mía y quizás esta ocasión Jake podría…necesité recargar mi espalda contra él para no caer mientras acercaba su mano hacia mi pecho, creando sin planearlo un abrazo demasiado estrecho, tanto, que sentía contra mi espalda los rápidos latidos de su corazón

La mirada de Alice, por una fracción de segundo, se posó en mi mano entrelazada a la de Jake, y en ese momento supe que ella sabía mi relación con el sin que hubiese dicho una sola palabra al respecto.

-¿de nuevo?, ¿regresó después que dejamos Forks?, no la vi… -de nuevo la sorpresa adornó la voz de Alice, aunque parecía molesta al darse cuenta que había más detalles que desconocía, sabía cuanto le molestaba no haber anticipado el regreso de Victoria

-¿esperabas que esa pelirroja iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados después de que ustedes mataron a su pareja?, por supuesto que vino a Forks con la intención de matar a Bella-Alice me observó mientras escuchó hablar a Jake, no lograba descifrar la expresión de sus ojos, ¿reproche, enojo, molestia…?, no pude sostenerle la mirada, ya que de algún modo sentía que la había traicionado

-no lo sabía… no lo vi venir… -susurró mientras bajaba la mirada… parecía abatida y me dolió verla así

-no es tu culpa Alice-intente zafarme de la mano de Jake, pero al girar el rostro para encararlo supe que no me soltaría aunque su vida dependiera de ello, así que como pude la abracé con una sola mano para darle un poco de consuelo-Jake y el resto de la manada me protegieron

-pero pudo haber sucedido una catástrofe, tenía que haber estado más al pendiente de Victoria, era mi deber… perdóname Bella… parece que el haberte dejado no salió como esperábamos, al contrario, tu vida ha estado en peligro y no estuvimos aquí para defenderte-silencio… de pronto Alice se separó de mi con urgencia mientras su vista se perdía en la nada-Bella, debo irme… te prometo que estaré en contacto contigo

-¡Alice!-pero antes de terminar de decir su nombre ella había desaparecido y no tenía idea de cuando la volvería a ver, _¿me pregunto que era aquello que había visto en sus visiones para obligarla a irse con demasiada prisa?, ¿si no era Victoria, entonces quien?_

Detrás de mi escuché a Jacob soltar un largo suspiro, parecía que le sucedía lo mismo que a Alice, no soportaban el aroma del otro y no supe porque, para mi ambos eran muy agradable.

-es lo mejor que ella se haya marchado cielo… así todo podrá ser como antes de su llegada… estaremos bien sin ella-esto me había molestado… _¿cómo podía ser tan egoísta?... pensaba solamente en él y no en lo que yo podría sentir en estos momentos_

-lo mejor para quien Jacob, ¿para ti o para mi?-repuse mientras giraba mi rostro para clavar mi mirada sobre la suya-Alice es mi amiga y eso jamás cambiará aun cuando sean enemigos naturales… la seguiré frecuentando cuantas veces ella quiera

-entonces quizás la próxima vez que ella venga yo no estaré aquí Bella-no comprendí inmediatamente el verdadero contexto de sus palabras… tuve que analizarlas detenidamente mientras me perdía en el mar oscuro de sus ojos

-¿qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunté en un susurro

-no puedes tener ambos mundos juntos, esa unión jamás se dará-sus ojos no se habían despegado de los míos ni un instante, así que si quería refutar su idea tan absurda, debía romper con este contacto visual o si no caería rendida a todo lo que dijera y no lo podía permitir… así que me alejé como pude de el mientras le daba la espalda y recargaba mis manos sobre el respaldo del sillón

-¿me estas diciendo que debo sacrificar a los que amo para poder estar con otros igual de importantes para mi?-pregunté mientras rompía algunos hilos que colgaban del forro del sillón, mi papá necesitaba hacer un cambio de muebles urgente

-estabas dispuesta a hacerlo hace unos meses, ¿no es así?, ¿que es diferente ahora?… vamos Bells, antes hubieses sacrificado a tus padres y a tus amigos con tal de seguir a esa sanguijuela hasta el infierno si fuese necesario-fue rudo, hiriente, cruel, y aun así no dijo más que la verdad… hubiese sacrificado a todos los que amaba con tal de no perder a Edward… ¿haría lo mismo aun cuando me jactaba en decir que esta nueva Bella tenía una base de la anterior pero que era a la vez completamente diferente?

-eso quedó en el pasado-dije en un susurro… ¿estaba intentando convencerlo a el o a mi misma?-no puedo hacerlo ahora… no quiero sacrificar a un mundo ni a otro… los quiero a ambos conmigo, ¿acaso es eso tan difícil?-volví a encararlo y no necesité que su respuesta la hiciera audible, su mirada lo dijo todo

-no deseo coexistir con ellos aun cuando pudiera hacerlo, jamás podré apreciarlos como deseas por la sencilla razón de que te lastimaron tanto que por poco te pierdo, ponte en mi lugar un momento Bella por favor… haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no me pidas que simpatice con los responsables de que casi murieras en ese bosque… podría convivir con vampiros si eso te hace feliz, pelearía con mi naturaleza de ser necesario, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con ninguno de los Cullen…

No encontré palabras que pudieran contradecir lo que me había dicho, mi mente seguía trabajando en idear una respuesta, quería decir al menos una tontería que sirviera para continuar en un debate que tenía perdido desde el principio, y no porque lo que yo pensaba estuviese basado en una idea errónea, sino porque Jake había matado mis motivos con el amor que me transmitió en cada una de sus palabras.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció? finalmente Alice hizo su aparición... ¿porque la puse a ella primero tal cual el libro? por el lazo que existe entre ellas... después de Edward, Alice es la persona que mas quería Bella de la familia Cullen... espero les haya gustado este capitulo y me encantaría leer sus reviews**

**Nos leemos pronto¡**


	17. Capitulo 16

**¡Hola!, no puedo creer haber llegado hasta el capitulo 16... cuando empece esta historia me dije que no la quería hacer larga realmente, sino algo mas bien pequeño... pero al ver mis avances y lo mucho que me falta por escribir, creo que esta historia se hara mas larga de lo que esperaba... aunque no planeo eternizarme con este fic, si quiero darle el cuerpo que deseo. Agradezco enormemente a todas y todos aquellos que me leen semana a semana y que me regalan tan hermosos reviews... no necesito decir sus nombres, ellos saben perectamente quienes son y obvio agradezco a los nuevos que se unen a este fic y que amablemente me regalan palabras hermosas, GRACIAS¡,**

**Frase de la semana**

******En asuntos de amor los locos son los que tienen más experiencia. De amor no preguntes nunca a los cuerdos; los cuerdos aman cuerdamente, que es como no haber amado nunca.**  
**_Benavente, Jacinto_**_  
_

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-no deseo coexistir con ellos aun cuando pudiera hacerlo, jamás podré apreciarlos como deseas por la sencilla razón de que te lastimaron tanto que por poco te pierdo, ponte en mi lugar un momento Bella por favor… haría lo que fuera por ti, pero no me pidas que simpatice con los responsables de que casi murieras en ese bosque… podría convivir con vampiros si eso te hace feliz, pelearía con mi naturaleza de ser necesario, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con ninguno de los Cullen… _

_No encontré palabras que pudieran contradecir lo que me había dicho, mi mente seguía trabajando en idear una respuesta, quería decir al menos una tontería que sirviera para continuar en un debate que tenía perdido desde el principio, y no porque lo que yo pensaba estuviese basado en una idea errónea, sino porque Jake había matado mis motivos con el amor que me transmitió en cada una de sus palabras._

**Capítulo 16**

-Jake… -de pronto no me vi con deseos de discutir, ni de alegar para hacerle ver que mi idea era lógica y posible si el así lo deseara, pero no pude, caí en un estado de sopor producto de sus palabras o quizás la impresión de ver a Alice nuevamente comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo…-la luz y la oscuridad no se mezclan Jake… ¿entonces porque estamos juntos?-mi voz comenzaba a ser un susurro que se perdía con el ruido del viento nocturno y el motor de la patrulla de Charlie que comenzaba a estacionarse en la cochera-… yo soy una noche oscura para ti Jake… tu eres luz, sol…-ya me encontraba en sus brazos antes de terminar de hablar, y su corazón, ese sonido rítmico y acompasado, me llevaba nuevamente a una noche libre de pesadillas…

-si no existiera la noche jamás podríamos apreciar el brillo de las estrellas… y la oscuridad existe por que la luz esta justo al lado suyo… lo cierto es Bells que a veces no haces pensar cosas que no necesitan respuesta

Tenía razón… debería dejar de cuestionarme si amar a Jacob era un acierto o un error, lo amaba y esa era la única razón que realmente importaba… pero la realidad radicaba en que la llegada de Alice a mi vida había removido el pasado mucho más de lo que yo misma me atrevería a confesarle a Jake.

-¡hola Jacob!-la voz animosa que escuchaba era la de mi madre, la cual al parecer llevaba varios paquetes, se podía escuchar el ruido característico de las bolsas de papel caer sobre los sillones-¿le sucedió algo a Bella?, ¿una crisis?-no tardó mucho en llegar hasta nosotros, ya que enseguida sentí una de sus manos sobre mi frente

-no, solo se quedó dormida-un suspiro fue lo que rompió el silencio y no necesité tener los ojos abiertos para saber que había sido de Renée

-Jacob, ¿estas bien?, pareces molesto, preocupado… ¿de verdad no sucedió nada?

-…no… todo esta bien, gracias, subiré a Bella a su habitación

-Jake…-esta vez fue la voz de Charlie la que se escuchara de fondo, parecía llevar mas paquetes que dejó caer sobre el sillón viejo de la sala tal como hizo Renée-¿¡esta todo bien!, ¿le pasó algo a Bella?-escuché los pasos de Charlie acercarse rápidamente hacia nosotros

-todo esta bien Charlie, solo esta agotada… la subiré a su habitación

Aun escuchaba muy cerca de mi los latidos del corazón de Jake, su acompasada respiración me arrullaba pese que el ritmo de su pecho subía y bajaba más rápido que el de un humano ordinario y su aroma a canela y madera era lo único que necesitaba percibir en el ambiente… así me gustaba estar… en un mundo donde solo Jake era mi centro, mi cenit… mi mundo… podía morir y saber que no necesitaba de nada más.

De pronto dejé de escuchar el corazón de Jake, sus brazos que me sostenían entre los suyos sin problema, me depositaban sobre la cama alejándome de su aroma, de su calor… y también de su alma en un sentido bastante extraño… innegablemente seguía unida a el, pero sentir que su cuerpo se alejaba del mío, me hacía sentir que nuestro lazo estaba dividido por un inmenso barranco de distancia que ni mis brazos ni mi amor lograrían reducir.

-Jake… no te vayas-dije sin poder abrir los ojos, quería mover mis brazos y aferrarme a el, pero no encontré las fuerzas para hacerlo dentro de la oscuridad que me consumía poco a poco…-por favor…-deseaba ver sus ojos, el mar oscuro de su mirada, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no deseaba cooperar conmigo… esta oscuridad pesaba, me sumía a un lugar profundo donde la luz no me alcanzaba… _esta oscuridad ¿de donde provenía?, ¿de mi mente… de mi corazón?, o quizás de ambos _

-¿quién te dijo que tenía pensado irme cielo?... no te dejaré sola, ahora duerme, yo cuidaré tu sueño

No supe si me habría dicho una mentira piadosa para lograr que me durmiera, o bien se iba a quedar esta noche conmigo como lo había prometido… pero fuese cual fuese la verdad oculta en sus palabras, había logrado su cometido, que durmiera, o al menos lo estaba en apariencia.

Después de sentir su cuerpo descansado a un costado del mío y su corazón cantar cada latido a mis sentidos, caí en un sueño tan profundo que tuve la sensación de haber entrado nuevamente en estado de coma o algo parecido… pero eso no podía ser, pese que mi cerebro se hundía en la oscuridad así como mis sentidos, jamás dejé de percibir el cuerpo de Jake a mi lado, ni uno de sus brazos rodear mis hombros, ni su aroma envolver mi cuerpo e impregnar cada rincón de esta habitación que solo sentía mía porque el era parte de ella esta noche, ni la mano que le quedaba libre recorrer suavemente mi brazo, mi mano, mi cintura, mi vientre, mi cadera… acarició el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo una y otra vez… una y otra vez… pero su intoxicante aroma, que era la única droga a la cual era ferviente adicta, fue lo último que mis sentidos registraron hasta que caí de lleno en esta pacífica inconsciencia rodeada ya no de oscuridad, sino de una luz abrasadora… quemante, que en ningún momento me pareció incomoda.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente Jake ya no estaba conmigo, la cama se encontraba tibia de su lado, lo que significaba que hacía poco se había ido a su casa.

Estábamos en la penúltima semana de agosto y muy a mi pesar debía hacer los trámites para volver a cursar el último año de la preparatoria… _nuevos compañeros… los mismos maestros… las mismas clases… pero ninguno de los Cullen, _me sentía exactamente igual que mi primer día en Forks, completamente fuera de lugar… quizás lo mejor sería ir a la escuela de la reservación, donde supuestamente tendría que ir Jake o algunos chicos de la manada… así sería más fácil, pero ninguno de ellos estarían presentes, habían renunciado a la escuela por tiempo indefinido, así que volví a la primera opción… la preparatoria de Forks.

Aun sentada sobre la cama miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba vacío, no encontré nada que me hiciera sentir en mi casa… toda la habitación la percibía de color gris pese que las paredes aun conservaban el color verde que recordaba desde mi infancia… todo estaba en su lugar y sin embargo no podía sentir que pertenecía a ningún espacio de este cuarto, y mis portarretratos que antes guardaban una foto de Edward y mía, ahora lucía un fondo negro idénticos a los que Leah tenía sobre la cómoda de su habitación_… vacío, nada_… _más tarde llevaré la cámara que me regaló Renée en mi cumpleaños para crear nuevas memorias con Jake, _me dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me daba un baño de agua caliente… quizás al llenar el cuarto con recuerdos de Jake y míos, sentiría mas mía esa habitación que era completamente ajena a mi en estos momentos… algo en mi interior la rechazaba y no sabía el porque.

-buen día Bella, Jake se fue hace más de una hora-me había terminado de arreglar hace unos minutos y había puesto un pie en el primer escalón cuando Renée, sentada en uno de los viejos sillones de la sala, me hablaba sin mirarme siquiera, parecía estar entretenida con algo que no alcancé a distinguir sino hasta que estuve detrás del sillón

-¿Charlie…?-no tenía que decir la oración completa, en ese sentido mi nivel de entendimiento con Renée era completamente diferente al que tenía con Charlie, ella comprendía perfectamente lo que deseaba preguntar antes de comenzar a formar la oración en mi cerebro… yo era un libro abierto para ella, era tanto una bendición como una maldición

-jajaja, no hizo absolutamente nada, me sorprendió realmente lo abierto que puede ser con Jacob, lo quiere como un hijo y esta muy contento de verlos juntos… creí que sería exactamente lo opuesto cuando tuvieras novio…-un tejido, mi madre intentaba tejer lo que parecía ser un suéter color azul… y mientras hablaba no despegó sus ojos ni un instante de su labor, yo mientras tanto, me recargué en el respaldo del sillón observando detenidamente su avance, y pese mis nulos conocimientos de costura y confección, sabía que ella no había progresado nada, todo lo contrario-creí que sería un celoso, cerrado, que te impondría hora de llegada, demostraría su molestia en cada ocasión que se le presentara y sería completamente inoportuno tachando en lo infantil, pero veo que me equivoqué-sonrió

-pues así era Charlie… al menos con Edward-por alguna razón Renée se detuvo en seco al escucharme pronunciar el nombre de Edward… colocó su tejido sobre sus piernas y giró su rostro para verme directamente a los ojos

-por alguna razón tu padre jamás simpatizó con el, ¿no crees?-su expresión seria me hizo guardar silencio, no deseaba tocar ese tema con Renée… no tendría armas suficientes para defenderlo ni a el ni al resto de los Cullen, ella solo sabía verdades a medias, así que tenía que desviar la plática si no quería terminar peleada con ella sin una razón de peso

-¿ahora has decidido dedicarte a tejer?-sonreí mientras veía el intento de suéter que Renée volvía a tomar entre sus manos… a menos que mi hermana fuese a tener un brazo más corto que el otro y ligeramente fuera de proporción, creo que le quedaría perfecto

-¡si!, cuando estuve embarazada de ti yo era aun una joven inmadura, así que tejer la ropa de mi bebe no estaba dentro de mis planes, pero ahora es diferente… quiero que toda la ropa de tu hermano sea hecha exclusivamente por mi-sabía perfectamente que terminaría comprando toda la ropa, porque sencillamente no visualizaba a mi hermana con ese suéter que no tenía simetría alguna, pero conocía a Renée y no existía aun poder humano que la hiciera desistir de cualquier plan que se propusiera realizar

-¿quieres que te traiga libros de costura y tejido?, iré a la escuela a inscribirme y ver que todos mis papeles estén en orden… Port Angeles no me queda tan lejos de ahí-la sonrisa transparente y cristalina de Renée adornó su rostro mientras que un brillo en sus ojos azules se asomó en su mirada… parecía una niña a la cual le había prometido el mejor regalo del mundo

-¿¡lo harías Bella?, te lo agradecería mucho… pero… ¿no habrá problema si vas sola?, quizás Jake pueda ir contigo

-no… el debe de estar agotado, seguramente no durmió nada la noche pasada… no quiero molestarlo, si llama dile que no tardo

Salí sin detenerme a esperar una respuesta, conocía a Renée y sabía que haría lo que le pedía sin preguntarme nada más… confiaba demasiado en mí y la mayor parte del tiempo no me sentía merecedora de tanta confianza.

_Este camino que recorrí tantas veces hacia la escuela meses atrás… era extraño volver a hacerlo después de tanto tiempo_… había pasado ya casi un año y aun así sentía que siglos y épocas me separaban de aquella felicidad… un sueño de cuento de hadas sacado de una pesadilla de terror, me daba risa como algo completamente contradictorio en el sentido literal de la palabra podía llegar a unirse de una manera tan natural… al menos en mi vida así fue… _un hermoso sueño nacido de una pesadilla_… pero sueño a final de cuentas, nadie podría quitarme jamás eso, ni el propio Edward siquiera.

Llegué rápido a la escuela, el tráfico era completamente escaso en un poblado pequeño como Forks, pero ahora había superado mi tiempo record... 15 minutos había sido demasiado poco, ¿habré roto las leyes de tránsito que con tanta fidelidad sigo y que Charlie se ha empeñado en enseñarme?, ¿rebase los límites de velocidad?... quizás debería esperar en la camioneta a que la gente se disperse un poco más… a que quede uno o dos en cada pasillo… aunque si no hubiera nadie mejor, _¿tomé la medicina? Si, lo hice justo después de salirme de bañar… tranquila Bella, no te pasará nada, solo respira y no despegues la vista del suelo, recuerda el es tu mejor amigo… las crisis son cada vez mas espaciadas, así que no debes de preocuparte por eso… recuerda lo que dice Jake, debo hacer mi vida tan normal como antes, solo debo respirar profundo y dar un paso a la vez, procurar no llamar la atención de nadie… no parece una tarea difícil._

Al bajar de la camioneta sentía que tenía plomo en los pies, mis deseos de pasar desapercibida no estaban rindiendo frutos, al contrario, mi manera extraña y lenta de caminar estaba llamando bastante la atención… sentía como si estuviera despegando mis pies del pavimento después de haber estado anclada a el por décadas enteras, así que como pude apresuré el paso a riesgo de que tropezara y que cayera de lleno al suelo y como era de esperarse todas y cada una de las miradas de los presentes se posaron en mi extraña forma de caminar… solo yo era capaz de hacer que algo tan sencillo como trasladarme del auto al interior del instituto se convirtiera en una labor muy complicada.

Una vez dentro del edificio las miradas se disiparon y nadie me miró de manera extraña, ya que cada quien estaba enfrascado en asuntos más importantes, _mientras más rápido llegue a la dirección mas pronto podré irme de aquí_… y habría salido antes de la oficina, pero la Señora Cope comenzó una plática cordial dándome la bienvenida a la escuela nuevamente, y pese que tenía prisa en irme no deseaba que pensara que mi enfermedad me había convertido en una persona maleducada, así que antes de salir de la oficina me despedí de ella, aunque no estaba segura si me había escuchado o no, la verdad no quería quedarme más tiempo para averiguarlo.

Una vez dentro de mi vieja camioneta suspiré mientras recargaba mi cabeza sobre el volante, odiaba no ser capaz de relacionarme como antes con las personas, no era un erudito en la materia pero al menos antes podía mantener una plática normal con alguien si me lo proponía y ahora solo un miedo atroz a tener una crisis o un desmayo en público me aterraban tanto o más que la presencia de un vampiro sediento en Forks… bueno, quizás no tanto pero era bastante cercano.

Los latidos de mi corazón corrían desbocados, parecía que cada uno hacía una competencia para ver quien sería el que llegaría primero a la meta, _cálmate Bella, respira profundo, ¡anda, hazlo!… uno inhala, dos exhala… uno inhala, dos exhala… corazón coopera conmigo, o si no uno de mis miedos se volverá realidad y juro que si eso pasa no volveré a salir jamás de mi habitación lo que me quede de vida, _pero fueron varios golpes sobre el vidrio de la puerta los que hicieron que levantara rápidamente la mirada y me topé con Leah, la cual me observaba como si algo terrible hubiese sucedido.

-¿qué sucede Leah_?-¿acaso Victoria había regresado y Jake estaba herido?_-¿pasó algo?-pregunté mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta, escuchándose el clásico rechinido que siempre hacía aun cuando periódicamente Charlie se encargaba de darle su mantenimiento

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar… ¿estas bien?, luces más pálida de lo normal-la expresión de Leah no se debía a que alguien de la manada o Jake estuviese herido por culpa de algún vampiro o Victoria, sino por mi y mi extraña expresión, di un suspiro de alivio mientras me sentaba nuevamente dentro de la camioneta

-no… si… digo, no tengo nada-su mirada penetrante analizó la expresión de mi rostro y sabía que no me había creído en lo mas mínimo, y este sonrojo delator fue la prueba que ella necesitaba para saber que algo le ocultaba, pero que le iba a decir, _me puse nerviosa por estar en la escuela, me dio pavor estar rodeada de gente conocida que es desconocida nuevamente y me entró un ataque de pánico… _no lo había dicho aun y sin embargo se escuchó bastante patético, me moriría de la vergüenza si me pedía que se lo dijera

-¿vas a tu casa?-afortunadamente decidió omitir la pregunta obligada y agradecí ese gesto de ella… _lo que se ve no se pregunta… seguramente eso ha de haber pensado _

-no… a Port Angeles, Renée quiere un libro de costura y tejido… ¿me acompañas?-levantó una de sus perfectas cejas tupidas mientras hacía una mueca chistosa, marcándose una línea de expresión que aun no nacía en la comisura derecha de su boca… seguramente intentaba imaginarse a Renée tejiendo y de no haberla visto con mis propios ojos, yo habría hecho esa misma expresión que adornaba las hermosas facciones de Leah-no preguntes…

Sonrió ligeramente, se subió a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a Port Angeles… _¿qué hacía Leah en Forks?, ¿Jake la habrá enviado para vigilarme de cerca?... no, eso era algo que solo Edward haría_

Durante el camino no hablamos de nada en particular, aunque Renée y sus intentos de tejido definitivamente fue el tema que nos dio mucho de que hablar a nuestra llegada a Port Angeles y de regreso nuevamente a Forks.

-¿tan mal se ve?, no lo puedo creer Bella, exageras-habíamos reído todo el camino, amanecería adolorida de tanto reír

-si mi hermana va a carecer de proporciones humanas te aseguro que le quedará perfecto ese suéter y no exagero-ella rió junto conmigo pero se detuvo abruptamente, giró su rostro de un lado a otro con rapidez mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba… solo había un motivo que la pondría así… un vampiro estaba muy cerca

-acelera Bella… -su voz fue fría e inexpresiva, su mirada jamás se aparto de los alrededores-¡debemos llegar cuanto antes a tu casa!... dame tu celular, ¿tienes grabado el teléfono de Jacob?-afirmé mientras le pasaba nerviosamente el celular que hacía poco mi mamá me había regalado… era un Nokia N8, demasiado sofisticado para mi, no me gustaban los regalos, así que puse la misma resistencia de siempre sin ningún resultado

-¿Victoria?-el rostro de Alice llegó a mi mente… probablemente venía a visitarme, de ser así, ella estaba en peligro-o quizás es alguno de los Cullen

-no importa quien sea… un vampiro esta en la zona y nuestro deber es eliminarlo… ¡Jake!, un vampiro, ¿lo notaste también?… estoy cerca de la casa de Bella, por esta zona percibí su hedor… los alcanzo allá en cuanto la deje en su casa-colgó y dejó el celular sobre el asiento, justo a un costado mío

-… ¿qué sucedió?-pregunté nerviosa mientras visualizaba a lo lejos la calle donde mi casa estaba ubicada

-ellos percibieron también la peste, me esperan en el bosque en 5 minutos-en menos tiempo estaríamos en casa, pero no podía quedarme tranquila cuando quizás Alice estaba en el bosque a punto de ser asesinada por los lobos… ella no era débil y eso es lo que me asustaba, la pelea que daría inicio entre ellos… pero si no era ella y Victoria fuese la que rondara nuevamente la Push, me pondría en bandeja de oro si me adentraba al bosque y la vida de los miembros de la manada estaría en grave peligro por mi culpa nuevamente-ni se te ocurra seguirme Bella… conozco esa expresión y de nada te servirá idear un plan para salvar a tus amigos chupasangre… en caso que sean ellos mi deber es matarlos

-ellos son mis amigos también… no puede ser que ni tu ni Jake lo comprendan-estacioné la camioneta en la cochera y giré mi rostro solo para ver en su mirada determinación y odio, sabía que ella jamás vacilaría frente a ningún vampiro, incluso si con ello moría también… una parte de mi intuía que ella buscaba la muerte en cada oportunidad y la entendía mejor que nadie

-conmigo no funcionará esa letanía Bella, no pretendo ni quiero entender tus razones que para mi son completamente absurdas… para mi lo único que importa es que por culpa de esos chupasangre mi vida se convirtió en esto, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con ellos y aun así no puedo hacer nada para evitar este destino que me vi obligada a tomar… así que no me pidas que acepte lo inaceptable, si alguno de los Cullen esta en la zona y se cruza en mi camino lo mataré con mis propias manos… no me importa realmente si terminas odiándome en el proceso, jamás me detendré por ti

-ellos son personas importantes para mi les guste o no… a final de cuentas no estoy esperando la aprobación de nadie, me adentraré a ese bosque con o sin tu ayuda

No era de sabios poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa en un momento como este, pero fue necesario… buena o mala, mi decisión estaba tomada.

-no seré yo la que te lleve… si tu decisión es ir, lo harás por tus propios medios, no será responsabilidad mía si algo te sucede, ya no eres una niña a la cual se le deba cuidar cada paso que da… ya te lastimaste una vez, pero bien dicen que solo el ser humano es el único animal que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra… no comprendo porque le haces esto a Jake… en verdad no mereces tener a alguien como el Bella… eres tan ciega que no vez lo evidente ¿verdad?, mientras sigas aferrada al recuerdo que te dejó ese chupasangre, solo lograrás hacer infeliz a Jake

No dijo nada más, en menos de un parpadeo me había quedado sola dentro de la camioneta con bastantes dudas y preguntándome si mi deseo, llamado por ellos como necedad, era algo tan absurdo como para hacerme sentir que cada una de mis decisiones herirían siempre a las personas que amaba cuando deseaba lo contrario, ¿merecer a Jake?, ¡por supuesto que no!, mejor que nadie lo sabía, pero ella no era nadie para juzgarme por mis actos… ¿qué es lo que debía entender de mi relación con Jake?, es la segunda vez que me decían algo similar, la primera fue Emily, y ahora Leah… sabía que Jake me estaba ocultando algo, pero este no era el mejor momento para sentarme a descifrar de que se trataba… no había tiempo para eso, debía decidir ahora mismo si me quedaría en casa o iría al bosque a ayudar en lo que pudiera, no podía darme el lujo de perder estos segundos tan valiosos dudando… aun cuando tenía la posibilidad de quedarme en la tranquilidad de mi hogar, elegiría siempre proteger a los seres que amaba, aun cuando mi humanidad me ofrecía un mundo de posibilidades a mis pies, siempre me perfilaría por una sola, para mi no existía más opción que esa.

Volví a prender la camioneta y partí con dirección al bosque… sabía que Jake estaría furioso conmigo por poner mi vida en riesgo de esa manera, pero no importaba, Leah tenía razón, no podía depender de los demás, si deseaba hacer algo debía valerme de mis propios medios por muy escasos e inútiles que estos fueran.

Sin detenerme a pensar en las consecuencias, salí de la camioneta y me interné en el bosque, preguntándome mientras corría en dirección desconocida, como lograría encontrar a la manada.

Un deja vu me envolvió por completo, había vivido una escena similar meses atrás, donde morir era uno de los pensamientos que predominaban en mi cerebro y en mi corazón, pero esta ocasión corría por una razón diferente, morir no estaba dentro de mis planes… al contrario, la simple idea la rechazaba por completo, sabía que yo era el motor mas importante en la vida de una persona igual de significativa para mi, por primera vez no sentía que me estaba sobrevalorando, ya que podía verme tal cual Jake me percibía… _para que morir por alguien si puedo vivir por ese alguien… _no me adentraba a este bosque buscando la muerte, solo buscaba proteger al motivo por el cual mis pies seguían anclados a esta tierra… _Jake… Jake… Jake._

Mientras me adentraba más al bosque, evitando lo mejor posible estrellarme con las ramas puntiagudas de la maleza, o tropezarme con las raíces de los árboles, intentaba localizar algún sonido de los lobos con mis débiles oídos humanos… pero lo único que lograba escuchar era el susurrar del viento, y sentir como este se estrellaba como navajas contra mi rostro, solamente eso… pero a algún lado tenía que llevarme este camino, y la única manera de averiguarlo era seguir corriendo, algo dentro de mi me decía que este sendero era el correcto.

Mientras más me acercaba a un lugar que desconocía, pero pareciera mi corazón no, los latidos desbocados que palpitaban en mi pecho los sentía cada vez más acelerados, y sabía que con cada uno de ellos la vida se me estaba escapando de las manos… _un segundo, un latido… un segundo, tres latidos… un segundo, seis latidos, _donde posara la mirada era el mismo paisaje, los mismos árboles, el mismo pasto, el mismo montículo de tierra, ¿acaso no estaba avanzando?, era como correr en una caminadora, llevaba varios kilómetros recorridos pero varada en el mismo punto, ¡era desesperante!.

Mis piernas las sentía pesadas, como aquella vez, las movía por el simple hecho de saber que tenía que hacerlo porque mi vida dependía de ello, mis brazos, mis manos, mi cabeza, todo mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado y tenía la impresión de que había disminuido la velocidad, pero los árboles seguían moviéndose igual que antes, o quizás iban más rápido que yo, tanto, que no eran ya árboles sino una masa sin forma alguna, solo eran una mancha en el panorama que me rodeaba… pero no eran ellos los que se movían más rápido, sino eran mis piernas las que se habían empeñado en avanzar pese el cansancio que sentía al esquivar como podía las ramas y saltar las raíces de los árboles, aunque no tuve tanta suerte con el siguiente, la raíz estaba demasiado alta y antes que pudiera esquivarla me tropecé y caí de bruces al suelo.

Abrí los ojos y paladeé el sabor del barro en mi boca, reconocí poco a poco como un dolor incomodo pero soportable recorría gran parte de mi cuerpo, observé mis manos y pequeñas heridas rojas en forma de grietas sangraban lo suficiente como para provocar que las nauseas se hicieran presentes y todo mi alrededor diera vueltas una y otra vez, y mientras el mareo aturdía mi mente, me preguntaba _¿qué hacía en el bosque?, ¿algo importante, quizás?... si, Jake, Alice… una pelea… tenía que detenerla… _¿cuanto tiempo habría estado inconsciente?, un minuto, quizás 5… o ¿tal vez más?... sin importarme el ardor de las heridas al colocarlas nuevamente sobre el suelo e impulsarme para ponerme en pie, continué corriendo mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, ya que sabía de alguna manera que cada segundo que pasaba marcaba la diferencia entre vivir o perderlo, _más aprisa Bella, corre más aprisa... _el panorama finalmente comenzaba a cambiar, los árboles ya no eran iguales los unos a los otros, me acercaba, lo sabía, Jake estaba cerca, tenía que estarlo… pero al intentar inhalar oxígeno para llenar mis pulmones de aire, nada sucedía, sentía claramente como el aire pasaba por mi nariz pero jamás alcanzaba su destino final, no podía respirar bien y aun así no podía dejar de correr, parecía como si no quedara más oxígeno dentro de mi cuerpo pese mis intentos de inhalar aire, y aun así no me pareció algo de lo que debería alarmarme, mi prioridad principal era llegar a donde estaba Jake, _¿por qué no encontraba a ningún licántropo o vampiro?, ¿estaré corriendo en círculos?. _

Una vez más volví a detestar mi "agilidad" humana y mi arruinado sentido del equilibrio, pero no podía darme el lujo de titubear o de caer nuevamente, debía continuar corriendo, no me importaba que las heridas que tenía en las manos y los brazos producto de las ramas filosas que no podía evadir o que me servían de soporte para no caer de lleno al lodo, se agravaran, o que mi cuerpo agonizara en el intento, simplemente tenía que evitar que una catástrofe sucediera y con los latidos de mi corazón palpitando en mi garganta, diciéndome cada uno de ellos que mi alma y todo mi ser perecían con cada segundo perdido, visualicé a lo lejos lo que muchas veces ignoré en mis pesadillas y creía jamás se iba a realizar, los lobos y Alice, con algunas personas que no alcancé a distinguir desde esta distancia, frente a frente en posición de ataque, donde una parte u otra dejaría de existir.

-¡nooooo!-grité sin dejar de correr, al contrario, intente incrementar la velocidad a sabiendas que podría tropezarme en cualquier momento… los escasos metros que me separaban de Jake me parecieron eternos e infinitos, jamás llegaría a tiempo, por si fuera poco mis pies habían decidido fallar nuevamente en el peor momento, ya que sin saber que se había atravesado esta vez en mi camino, caí al suelo sucediendo en mi mente todo en cámara lenta, lo peor ya había sucedido, perdería quizás el sentido una vez mi cuerpo tocara el suelo y al despertar todos habrían muerto… en cualquier momento esperé sentir el lodo frío entre mis dientes y mi lengua, ensuciándome también mi playera, mis pantalones y mi rostro, mientras que pequeñas piedras se enterrarían en las heridas abiertas de las palmas de mis manos y mis brazos, provocando un fuerte ardor que recorrería todo mi cuerpo y sin remedio se harían más profundas, la sangre me provocaría nauseas y mi visión se tornaría borrosa a causa del asco… pero nada de eso pasó, en ningún momento sentí frío, ni el dolor producto de las heridas, ni mareo… al contrario, solo sentía calor y un fuerte olor a canela y madera muy cerca de mi, el cual logró calmar un poco los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y tranquilizar mi respiración, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quien era el que había evitado que cayera al suelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que ver que él estaba bien, que no había llegado demasiado tarde, que su presencia no era producto de una cruel visión de mi cerebro que jamás funcionaría correctamente… abrí lentamente los ojos y al hacerlo vi frente a mi el mar oscuro de su mirada y aun cuando todo mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado y adolorido, me levanté de un solo impulso y oculté mi rostro y mis brazos en el espeso pelaje de su cuello.

__

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Que opinan?, espero de todo corazon les haya gustado este capitulo y me regales muchos reviews... como regalo, les dejo este parrafo del capitulo 17**

Pero un gruñido amenazador haciendo eco en todo el bosque, salió de su garganta y en lo que tarda un parpadeo se colocó frente a mi evitando que Edward se me acercara.

-Jake, no…-la mirada colérica de Jake se posó sobre mis ojos y no supe como sucedió pero escuché claramente lo que el me decía mientras mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado al verlo con toda la intención de saltarle a la yugular

**ESO ES TODO¡ HASTA LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA¡**


	18. Capitulo 17

**¡Hello!, no tengo mas que agradecer a las personas que semana a semana siguen mi fic, que aprecian mis ideas y me lo hacen saber en sus reviews o en comments que dejan en el espacio que tengo en DEVIANTART, y para los que no dejan ningun review quiero agradecer tambien que siguan leyendome en este capitulo.**

**Frase de la semana**

****

"La oscuridad nos envuelve a todos, pero mientras el sabio tropieza en alguna pared, el ignorante permanece tranquilo en el centro de la estancia."

Anatole France

**Capitulo anterior:**

_...solo sentía calor y un fuerte olor a canela y madera muy cerca de mi, el cual logró calmar un poco los acelerados latidos de mi corazón y tranquilizar mi respiración, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber quien era el que había evitado que cayera al suelo, pero necesitaba hacerlo, tenía que ver que él estaba bien, que no había llegado demasiado tarde, que su presencia no era producto de una cruel visión de mi cerebro que jamás funcionaría correctamente… abrí lentamente los ojos y al hacerlo vi frente a mi el mar oscuro de su mirada y aun cuando todo mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado y adolorido, me levanté de un solo impulso y oculté mi rostro y mis brazos en el espeso pelaje de su cuello._

**Capítulo 17**

_Llegue a tiempo… Jake esta a salvo entre mis brazos, no es un sueño, los rápidos latidos de su corazón fusionados con los míos me lo repiten una y otra vez, _y mientras llenaba mis pulmones del delicioso aroma que despedía su cuerpo, la vida regresaba poco a poco a mi alma y me sentí como si alguien me hubiese salvado de morir ahogada… pero pese mi alegría de estar junto a el, sabía perfectamente que el estaba furioso conmigo, no necesitaba hablar para que yo lo supiera, ese gruñido feroz que salía de su garganta en forma bastante amenazadora me lo dejó bastante claro, pero la tensión de cada músculo de su cuerpo no era normal… _¿tan enojado estaba conmigo?_… pero aun y cuando el estuviera en desacuerdo mi decisión no había estado sujeta a aprobación de nadie mas que de mi misma, si el estaba en peligro toda lógica perdía sentido y al verme reflejada en sus ojos supe que todo lo que viniera después valdría la pena.

Al romper el contacto visual con Jake, me percaté que todos los lobos nos rodeaban, como protegiéndonos de algún peligro que yo desconocía hasta este momento, y por primera vez me percaté que no solo Jake gruñía, el resto de la manada lo hacía junto con el, pero no me veían a mi, sino hacia el lado opuesto de donde me encontraba tirada, lentamente me puse de pie ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, me apoyé en uno de los costado de Jake mientras me sujetaba fuertemente a su lomo con mi mano izquierda para no caer nuevamente y al posar mi vista hacia el mismo punto que el resto de la manada, vi que era aquello que ellos veían como una amenaza… y mi sorpresa no solo fue ver a Alice nuevamente, sino reconocer que aquellas personas que no alcanzaba a distinguir por la distancia, eran todos los Cullen… y tuve que reprimir un grito con mis manos al ver que la persona que había sido mi ángel y mi verdugo, estaba justo en el centro de todos ellos usando la misma ropa que llevara puesta el día que decidió romper con mi más valioso sueño… ¿_esto es lo que habrá visto Alice en su visión el día de ayer?_

-…Bella… -jamás le hice justicia a Edward, creí que no había olvidado sus facciones perfectas, sus ojos, la expresión de su mirada, su voz aterciopelada, y que mi mente siempre lo vio tal cual era… pero no, no cabe duda que mi cerebro jamás tendría la capacidad suficiente para recrear a alguien tan perfecto como el… ahora comprendía porque no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, alguien tan hermoso debía de permanecer al lado de alguien que llenara por completo sus expectativas, que lo hiciera feliz y apartara de su rostro esa mirada melancólica y llena de una extraña añoranza que mi cerebro no logró entender_… ¿qué acaso no debería de estar feliz de verme lejos de su vida?, ¿no era acaso eso lo que el deseaba?..._ aunque estaba feliz con Jake, una parte de mi, deseo con todas sus fuerzas abrirme camino por entre los licántropos y abrazarlo para no dejarlo ir jamás, ¿era justo?, no, no lo era, sin embargo eso no detuvo a mi mente para que fuese feliz al imaginar un recuerdo que no había sucedido, _ni sucederá, el te dejó ¿recuerdas?, no te ama como tú lo amas a él, jamás lograrás ser lo suficientemente buena como para tener a alguien como Edward en tu vida, _¿entonces Jake era mi… premio de consolación?, ¡no!, obviamente no, ya que tampoco me sentía merecedora de tenerlo en mi vida… y ahora más que nunca lo confirmaba-…Bella, yo…

Pero un gruñido amenazador haciendo eco en todo el bosque, salió de su garganta y en lo que tarda un parpadeo se colocó frente a mi evitando que Edward se me acercara.

-Jake, no…-la mirada colérica de Jake se posó sobre mis ojos y no supe como sucedió pero escuché claramente lo que el me decía mientras mi corazón volvía a latir desbocado al verlo con toda la intención de saltarle a la yugular

_¿¡maldición Bella, vas a defender a esta sanguijuela después de lo que te hizo!-su gruñido hizo eco nuevamente en el bosque_

-¡no, no es eso!, pero no deseo que pelees contra ellos… no quiero que se hagan daño… te lo suplico Jake-ya no escuché su voz, solo su gruñido feroz que desgarró el silencio que nos rodeaba… _¿de verdad habré escuchado a Jake en mi mente, o solo fue producto de mi imaginación?, _Jake bajó la cabeza, soltó un suspiro bastante áspero y se colocó a un lado mío mientras hacía señas con la cabeza a los demás para que hicieran lo mismo, los cuales reticentes, se pusieron lentamente detrás de Jake, excepto Sam, el permaneció frente a mi, observando de manera amenazadora los Cullen-gracias Jake-tomé su rostro con ambas manos y lo besé en la nariz, recibiendo por respuesta un lengüetazo en todo mi rostro, ¿_era un_ _beso lobuno o estaba intentando marcar su territorio?... ahora sabía lo que se sentía ser una propiedad que se desea ser adquirida, _pero aun cuando la mirada de Jake se suavizó, todo su cuerpo seguía tenso y estaba tan cerca de mi que al más mínimo movimiento que hacía mi cuerpo, el se movía conmigo

Di un suspiro al reconocer que sería imposible separarme de Jake y encaré nuevamente a cada uno de los Cullen… con mi mirada recorrí sus rostros hermosos y perfectos, había olvidado la sonrisa abierta de Emmet que me regalaba en este instante, la belleza imposible de Rosalie, el porte elegante de Jasper y el clima lleno de calma que se respiraba cuando me encontraba cerca de el, las dulces facciones de Esme y la mirada siempre compasiva de Carlisle… había tantas cosas que deseaba decir, tantos reclamos que hacer… tantos gritos que proferir y sin embargo jamás encontré mi voz para externar lo que tenía atorado como un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

-que gusto nos da ver que estas bien, Bella-la voz de Carlisle me hizo clavar mi mirada en sus ojos, _¿terminar con Edward les daba el derecho de herirme como lo hicieron?-_por Alice supimos que Victoria esta de regreso y era nuestro deber regresar para evitar que siga haciéndole daño a personas inocentes-_eres una tonta Bella Swan, ellos jamás regresaron por ti, ¿esperabas a caso una explicación más dolorosa que la que Edward te dijo ese día en el bosque?, ¿tan masoquista eres?_

-pero en nuestro camino se atravesaron estos perros hediondos-esta vez fue Rosalie la que habló, generando un coro de gruñidos entre la manada… no importaba el tono despectivo y ofensivo que usó, su voz aun así fue demasiado hermosa, tanto, que sus palabras no parecían una agresión, sino el más hermoso de los halagos

-¡Rosalie!-la voz de Esme…, no sabía cuanto la había extrañado hasta este instante… con cautela dirigió sus ojos hacia mi y pude ver en ellos sufrimiento y pena

-Esme…-mi voz había sido un suspiro que se perdió entre el viento que soplaba en este instante, alborotando mi cabello, llevando mi aroma a cada uno de los Cullen y a Edward, el cual podría jurar cerró los ojos cuando la brisa chocó contra su rostro, y sin necesitarlo, había aspirado lentamente mi esencia, como si en lugar de sentir la tortura quemante en su garganta, se regocijara con él, pero no podía estar segura, eran muchos los detalles que deseaba mi cerebro captara, pero no era un vampiro, jamás tendría la capacidad de prestar atención a varias cosas a la vez

-mi querida Bella-Esme no dio dos pasos hacia el frente cuando Jake y Sam se colocaron frente a mi en una posición que parecía defender y al mismo tiempo ser capaces de atacar de ser necesario, exponiéndole con toda intención sus colmillos… el resto de la manada se colocó en forma de medio circulo detrás de nosotros dispuestos a saltarles a la yugular ante cualquier movimiento extraño que cualquiera de los Cullen hicieran… Esme se hizo hacia atrás

-¡no Jake!, ella no me hará daño…-giró bruscamente su rostro hacia mí para después desaparecer entre los árboles que estaban a algunos metros de distancia, y sea lo que sea que el estuviese haciendo o pensando, había generado bastante sorpresa y desacuerdo entre la manada… estaba por ir a buscarlo cuando el apareció en su forma humana, vistiendo solamente unos pantalones cortos… _Jake… aparecer en su forma humana frente a vampiros es algo que jamás haría, iba contra su naturaleza hacerlo y sin embargo…_

"_podría convivir con vampiros si eso te hace feliz, pelearía con mi naturaleza de ser necesario, pero no puedo hacer lo mismo con ninguno de los Cullen…"_

-no necesitamos de ninguno de ustedes para proteger a Bella, sanguijuelas, bastante daño hicieron, ¿no lo creen?-inquirió mientras tomaba mi mano y la colocaba a la altura de su pecho… su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, _¿tenía miedo de ellos?, o su temor radicaba en otra cosa, ¿pero en que?_

-Jake…-susurré

-nosotros perfectamente podemos protegerla sin su intervención-afirmó mientras me asía contra su cuerpo… no opuse resistencia, su cercanía era lo único que podría calmarme en estos momentos, y aun así, mi corazón continuaba latiendo desesperado, esperando poder alcanzar a Edward aunque este me rechazara… mi corazón deseaba tocarlo en cada palpitar

-la última vez, Jared y Quil casi pierden la vida enfrentando a dos neófitos que Victoria trajo consigo, a mi no me parece que ustedes tengan el nivel requerido para derrotarla… carecen de los conocimientos que nosotros tenemos-la ira estaba reflejada en cada una de las facciones de Jake mientras veía fijamente a Edward a los ojos… los cuales hasta este momento me percaté estaban negros por la sed y delineados de un color púrpura lo suficientemente oscuro que contrastaba con lo pálido de su piel

-no creo que mi cabeza sea un lugar que desees leer chupasangre-sin despegar sus ojos de los de Edward, Jake guardó silencio por varios segundos, y al dirigir mi vista nuevamente hacia los Cullen, vi como las facciones hermosas de Edward se contraían, desapareciendo la indiferencia para abrirle paso al dolor y la agonía… Jake le estaba mostrando algo que definitivamente estaba haciéndolo sufrir… cayó al suelo de rodillas con ambas manos sobre sus sienes, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando cerrar su mente a las imágenes que Jake le mostraba, y sabía que si hubiese podido hacerlo, lágrimas correrían a través de sus mejillas bañando completamente su rostro… nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como ahora

-¡Edward!-todos los Cullen se acercaron a el mientras observaban con mirada colérica a Jake, el cual, solo sonrió cínicamente mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas en forma maliciosa… odiaba verlo de esa manera, _ese no era mi Jake_

-¡Jake, basta!-grité mientras me zafaba de su abrazo-sea lo que sea que le estés mostrando, tienes que detenerte

-le advertí que mi cabeza no era un lugar que el desearía leer... ¿qué pasa chupasangre?, ¿no estas disfrutando de la lectura?, pero si aun estoy empezando-respondió sin despegar su mirada de Edward, el cual parecía abatido y descorazonado… reprimí el deseo de correr y abrazarlo, sabía perfectamente que sus brazos nunca habían sido un lugar al cual yo pertenecía, al menos eso me había enseñado con su partida-… solo le mostré unas cuantas imágenes del daño que hizo… ¿acaso puedes sentir dolor en ese cuerpo frío y sin vida, donde la sangre hace años dejó de correr por tus venas?, vamos sanguijuela, eres incapaz de sentir la agonía que demuestras porque todo tu eres un ente que no debería existir-su voz fue fría y su expresión calculadora, estaba disfrutando cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada expresión de agonía que reflejaba la mirada y el rostro de Edward, no se arrepentía de nada… al contrario, estaba gozando, deseaba seguir causándole dolor a Edward, pero me sentía completamente incapaz de protegerlo… no estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía, simplemente mi cerebro y mi boca no parecían querer trabajar en equipo, ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser de esta manera?, ¿acaso era una batalla perdida intentar que fuese más cordial con ellos?... ¿era egoísta al desearlo tanto, pese los argumentos de Jake?, ¿ignoraba por completo su sentir para hacer valer solo el mío?

-nosotros regresamos a Forks con el único propósito de ayudar a Bella- fue la voz de Alice la que se escuchó… levanté la mirada y la vi de pie a un lado de Jasper mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho de Edward, como si intentara reconfortarlo-… y te agradecería bastante si dejaras de torturar a mi hermano con tus recuerdos… Bella es tan amiga suya como nuestra y no nos iremos de aquí a menos de que ella nos lo pida… ¿Bella?-la mirada de todos se posó sobre mí, estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabía perfectamente que fuese cual fuese mi respuesta terminaría hiriendo a gente que amaba… ¿quería realmente que los Cullen se fueran?, la respuesta era muy sencilla… en esta ocasión mi cerebro y mi boca habían decidido trabajar en equipo

- nunca les pediría que se fueran… no podría-los necesitaba en mi vida a todos ellos

Giré mi rostro y enfrenté la mirada de Jake, la cual no mostraba rabia, enojo o ira como pensé… lo que era aun peor, estaba llena de dolor… lo había matado con mis palabras y traicionado con mi decisión… _tal cual sucedió hace un año… en este mismo bosque, una persona fue asesinada cruelmente con unas simples palabras… ahora yo había hecho exactamente lo mismo con un ser que juraba era el pilar de mi existencia._

-¿cuánto tiempo durará esta vez, Bella?, un mes, dos meses… quizás tengas suerte y dure mas de medio año… después, ¿qué pasará?, ¡yo estoy aquí luchando contra mi naturaleza y tu que estas haciendo!, poniéndote de nuevo en bandeja de plata para que te hieran nuevamente estos chupasangres… sólo necesitan una gota de tu sangre para que uno de ellos o todos, pierdan el control otra vez…-espetó… estaba fuera de si

-¡ese será mi problema entonces, no tuyo!, si tanto te molesta estar aquí, vete, nadie esta pidiéndote que permanezcas en un lugar donde tus instintos te gritan que mates a los Cullen… porque antes que puedas tocarles un solo cabello, tendrás que matarme a mi primero-repuse mientras me ponía en medio de ambos, _no te mientas… no lo haces para evitar que Jake salga lastimado… lo que realmente te interesa es que Edward no muera, el es y será siempre tu prioridad, vaya que eres traicionera Bella… _¡no!, protegía a Jake… a ambos… Edward era demasiado fuerte, lo podría matar, yo no era un monstruo que jugó con Jake todo este tiempo… no lo era… el injusto era el no yo, mi único propósito es evitar que se desate una pelea entre ambos

-mi enemigo a vencer no son ellos Bella… eres tu misma-susurró… no comprendí lo que quería decirme y no me detuve a analizarlo, no me interesaba hacerlo ahora… en otro momento meditaría el peso de mis palabras y seguramente tendría que vivir largos años para ver el resultado como castigo, por primera vez, deseé que mi eternidad se redujera solo a unos minutos, sabía la soledad que me deparaba el destino al haber protegido a los Cullen y era demasiado cobarde para afrontar la penitencia-vamonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí

Ya no había enojo, rabia y mucho menos ira… incluso el odio había desaparecido de su mirada, todo se había desvanecido para aparecer en su lugar un dolor infinito que solo yo podía asestarle… _solo yo tenía ese poder… _el resto de la manada me observó con desilusión y enfado, aunque predominó más esto último en Leah, la cual no necesitaba hablar para hacerme saber que cada uno de sus gruñidos eran insultos dirigidos a mi… me los merecía, lo sabía y aun así no hice nada para detener a Jake… se alejaba de mi y me quedé paralizada en el mismo lugar, con mis manos pegadas a mis costados, _no me dejes Jake, te amo, quédate conmigo… Jake… _lo pensé, más nunca tuve el valor para externarlo, Edward había regresado, y me odié al saber que la razón de mi silencio era la esperanza estupida de regresar a su lado… _muy estupida_

-¡basta Leah!, dije que nos vamos, ¡ahora!-gritó Jake, Sam gruñó al resto de la manada, todos guardaron silencio, incluso Leah reticente se vio obligada a dirigir su mirada al líder de la manada, segundos después todos se perdieron de mi vista hasta que me dejaron completamente sola con los Cullen y un gran sentimiento de culpa invadió de pronto mi corazón, _¿por qué?, ¿qué acaso esto no era lo que deseaba?_

-¿Bella, estas bien?-¿qué debía contestarle a Alice?... _estoy perfectamente bien, no te preocupes... _una mentira más, que más daba a estas alturas, pero las palabras jamás salieron de mi boca, solo silencio.

No se que expresión tendría en mi rostro, pero me pareció ver que Alice dirigía su mirada a Jasper y de pronto una ola de tranquilidad invadió mi corazón… no era justo, deberían dejar que me consumiera el dolor y el odio que sentía hacia mi misma… era un castigo perfecto que estaba dispuesta a soportar, me merecía eso y más, pero ya era tarde, mi mente y mi corazón estaban en un estado de calma tan profundo, que provocaron que mis ojos tardaran más de lo normal en abrirse en cada parpadeo, hasta que fui incapaz de abrirlos nuevamente… una parte de mi cerebro registró que Edward en algún momento me había tomado entre sus brazos, y que mi cabeza descansaba contra su pecho duro, frío y silencioso… _nada, ni un latido que me arrullara y me calmara, que me repitiera en cada palpitar que me amaba… solo silencio, _y aun así disfruté todo el camino al sentir por unos momentos que Edward volvía a ser mío… pero todo era un sueño que terminaría justo en el momento en que decidiera abrir los ojos.

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices, Edward?-voces susurraban a mi alrededor, pero se escuchaban como un eco en la distancia, haciéndome dudar que tan despierta o dormida me encontraba

-si Carlisle… lo vi claramente en la mente de Jacob… debí haberla llevado a su casa, ser más cuidadoso… tantos detalles que no quise pasar por alto y dejé de lado lo más importante… a Bella… por culpa mía ella esta…-agonía pura era lo que Edward reflejaba en cada una de sus palabras, ¿qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo?, ¿por qué solo son voces?, ¿donde estaban las imágenes?. Yacía recostada en algo cómodo y acolchonado, aunque mi cabeza descansaba sobre algo duro y frío, parecía una roca un tanto incómoda pero reconfortante y ese mismo objeto acariciaba mi cabello, mis mejillas… me dio escalofrío ese tacto gélido, ¿acaso había una ventana abierta?... olía a quemado, algo se quemaba… ¿sería un árbol?, no, era un olor diferente… ¡cera!, ese olor era el que impregnaba el ambiente-jamás me lo podré perdonar

-Edward… no es culpa tuya… tu no sabías que…-la voz de Esme se escuchaba muy cerca de mi, era ella la persona que confundí con un objeto reconfortante bajo mi cabeza, la que intentaba cuidar mi sueño extraño y sin sentido

-¡pero debí saberlo!-interrumpió a Esme mientras gritaba de forma amenazadora, el eco melodioso de su voz desapareció por completo, mostrándose ante mi un Edward que desconocía, escuchándose no muy lejos de donde me encontraba varada en esta oscuridad, el estruendo de algo que caía contra el suelo y se rompía, era un aparato pesado, _¿cuándo Edward había gritado de esa manera en mis sueños o pesadillas?, nunca, el no era así, nunca había sido tan arrebatado como para romper lo que lo rodeara_... entonces esta plática incoherente tenía que estar sucediendo, no era un sueño… _despierta Bella…_

_-_¡oye, esa era mi televisión favorita!-la voz de Emmet parecía bastante molesta, no encontré ese tono juguetón y travieso que siempre portaba al hablar, agradecía que mi sueño no tuviera imágenes en este momento, me habría dado mucho miedo ver a Emmet enfurecido

-cuando gustes destrozar algo vete a tu propia habitación y rompe lo que se te antoje, nosotros no tenemos porque sufrir tu pésimo humor…-dijo Rosalie molesta-descuida cielo, te compraré otra televisión, mucho mejor y más grande que esta-ahora su tono fue dulce y hasta tierno… parecía que después de todo, ella tenía la capacidad de demostrar esa clase de sentimientos, al menos con Emmet, era bueno saberlo, aunque por un instante me dio la impresión de que le estaba hablando a un niño, al cual, estaba por comprarle todo lo que el deseara… una madre mimando a su hijo

-basta, ¡la van a despertar!-susurros de nuevo y después silencio, esta vez la voz fue de Alice, parecía un hermoso eco de campanas en la lejanía, el cual me arrulló nuevamente mientras me sumía en la tranquila oscuridad… seguí soñando

-perdóname Emmet… lo siento Esme…-de nuevo la culpa y la agonía se reflejaron en su voz clara y aterciopelada que volvió a ser un susurro melodioso… no estaba bien que un ángel sufriera tanto-¿se despertó?

-no, sigue dormida-la voz de Esme parecía el canto de una madre intentando arrullar a su hijo acurrucado entre sus piernas… sus manos las percibía suaves y cálidas sobre mi rostro, pese a su dureza y frialdad inconfundibles… definitivamente todo esto era el sueño más raro que había tenido… pero preferí seguir soñando con sus voces y sentir los tiernos mimos de Esme en mi rostro… era agradable a comparación de la realidad que me deparaba la vida en el preciso instante que me decidiera a abrir los ojos… _¿me refería al acto físico solamente o quizás mi corazón me gritaba algo que yo me negaba a escuchar?_

-siempre quise creer que cuando regresara a Forks y la viera feliz, continuando con su vida, sería capaz de irme de su lado nuevamente, pero soy tan egoísta que todo este tiempo deseé que ella estuviera infeliz, así tendría el pretexto perfecto para rogarle el tiempo que fuese necesario por su perdón, me pondría de rodillas frente a su ventana por días y noches enteras hasta que ella decidiera exonerar mis culpas… -una caricia suave y fría recorrió mi mejilla

-Edward…-por primera vez, Carlisle parecía no encontrar palabras de aliento que pudieran reconfortar a Edward… mis sueños siempre han sido demasiado reales, llenos de colorido y ruidos, pero este era diferente… vívido pero lejano… oscuro y sin formas, y las voces que escuchaba eran susurros tan suaves y melódicos que lo único que lograban, era hacer más profundo mi sueño

-¿porque estas decidiendo no hacerlo?-me dio la impresión, por el tono tan cercano de la voz de Alice, que ella estaba sentada justo a un lado de Esme, peinando mi cabello con sus dedos finos y delgados-te veo en Forks, pero sin Bella... ¿por qué Edward?, su futuro sigue oscuro, no puedo ver si será feliz o no con Jacob… pero si decides estar con ella, solo tienes que observar dentro de mi mente su futuro… tu futuro-silencio… un suspiro y nuevamente silencio, solo se escuchaba el soplar del viento amenazador en la lejanía… de un momento a otro caería una tormenta sobre Forks, _¿seguía siendo esto un sueño?_

-¿quien les garantiza que solo con Edward, Bella será feliz?-la hermosa voz de Rosalie se unió al grupo de susurros aterciopelados, era como un eco de campanas que repicaban en la lejanía… _simplemente hermoso_-¿no se dan cuenta que ella tiene lo que nosotros jamás podremos tener en esta existencia congelada?... posibilidades… ser miserable o dichosa… vivir y morir… casarse, tener hijos, llegar a ser una anciana de cabello blanco mientras ve jugar a sus nietos sentada en la cochera junto a su marido…-su voz se quebró y guardó silencio unos momentos… me pareció que sería capaz de llorar, si eso fuera físicamente posible para ella- ¿quien les asegura que la incapacidad de Alice de ver el futuro de ese perro apestoso, sea solamente sinónimo de que Bella será infeliz con el?, y aun si así lo fuera, eso forjará su personalidad y su carácter, puede desear algo el día de hoy y mañana querer algo aun mejor, odiar y amar con la misma intensidad y después continuar con su vida, envidio el mundo de posibilidades que los humanos tienen a sus pies… la belleza de lo efímero es lo que nosotros no tendremos, nuestro final feliz jamás llegará… muertos, varios metros bajo tierra, sumidos en el profundo sueño de la muerte dentro de un ataúd.

Este sueño estaba dando un giro extraño e inesperado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a Rosalie decir tantas palabras juntas formando una dolorosa realidad... no había sarcasmo ni enojo en su voz, solo tristeza y melancolía por lo que es y jamás podrá ser, no la conocía lo suficiente como para haber tenido un sueño relacionado con ella y con un amargo sabor de boca, abrí los ojos preguntándome si mi sueño tenía algún significado.

Al despertar, no identifiqué el lugar donde me encontraba, pero definitivamente no era mi habitación, ya que esta era amplia, blanca y meticulosamente ordenada, aunque demasiado fría, no obstante, la luz de algunas velas ubicadas en lugares específicos, brindaban un poco de tibieza a mi cuerpo… un enorme espejo, que abarcaba desde el techo hasta el piso, embellecía toda la pared que tenía justo frente a mi… sobre el tocador de madera con espejo_ el cual parecía ser un original o replica de los muebles de los años 30_ había varios productos que servían para el cuidado de la piel acomodados por orden de tamaños y valor monetario… las marcas de enfrente sabía eran las más caras del mercado, mi mesada y mi sueldo unidos jamás alcanzarían para comprarme una sola de esas cremas, gracias a Renée las conocía perfectamente, ya que cada cumpleaños me "comentaba accidentalmente" que en cierto almacén vendían una crema maravillosa que hacía un sinfín de maravillas a tu piel, yo no creía ninguna de esas mentiras… fotografías de diversos tamaños adornaban el resto de las paredes, aunque no alcancé a distinguir quien era la modelo… lentamente me incorporé mientras intentaba ubicar donde me encontraba, ¿que había pasado para que llegara a este lugar?, pero mientras mis ojos se ajustaban a la media oscuridad que me rodeaba, pasos presurosos se escucharon, apareciendo Carlisle en el marco de la puerta con Alice, Esme, Emmet y Jasper detrás de el… ahora comprendí que me encontraba en casa de los Cullen, dentro de una de las habitaciones que hay en el interior de esta mansión, ¿por qué me observaban de esa manera tan consternada?

-Alice… -intenté levantarme de la cama, pero Carlisle me lo impidió casi al instante, pidiéndome que me recostara nuevamente, mientras empujaba suavemente mi espalda contra el colchón-Carlisle, ¿qué sucede?

-tranquila Bella… dime, ¿que día es hoy?-¿qué pregunta era esa?... ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿porque de pronto todos rodeaban la cama y me veían como si tuviera algo extraño en el rostro?

-¿qué sucede?... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-estaba asustándome la reacción de todos, Alice se había sentado justo a un lado mío mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas

-por favor, Bella… dime que día es hoy-la voz de Carlisle se tornó insistente, aunque en ningún momento perdió su tono compasivo y sereno

-… 24 de agosto

-¿cuál es tu nombre completo?

-Isabella Marie Swan

-¿en donde vives?

-en Forks, con mi papá y mi mamá… ¿ahora si me pueden decir que sucede?-giré mi rostro encarando a Alice, la cual observó por breves instantes a Carlisle, como esperando alguna clase de aprobación de su parte

-… poco después de que te trajéramos a casa… tuviste una crisis epiléptica, Bella… tuvimos mucho miedo porque estuviste inconsciente varias horas, todos hemos estado muy angustiados por ti-repuso Alice mientras fijaba sus ojos dorados en los míos…

No puede ser… _¿por qué ahora?..._ miré debajo de las sabanas y no llevaba puesta mi ropa, seguramente este pantalón y blusa eran de Esme, su talla me quedaba mejor que la de Alice y definitivamente mucho mejor que la de Rosalie

-… Alice… ¿dónde esta mi ropa?…-silencio… evitó mi mirada una vez más y de nuevo observó a Carlisle

-no pudiste controlarlo Bella… es normal que durante una crisis epiléptica el paciente ensucie sus ropas-el color se me subió a las mejillas tan rápido como había bajado mientras escuchaba hablar a Esme… ni de niña mojé la cama, jamás pasé por esa etapa tan vergonzosa, ahora, precisamente con los Cullen, tenía que haberme pasado esto… no era la primera vez desde que se me diagnosticara epilepsia, varias veces mis padres fueron testigos de esto al igual que Jake y pese que este último no formaba parte de mi familia, nunca me sentí con la necesidad de esconderme en el rincón más alejado de mi casa, esperando poder hacerme invisible para el mundo después de una crisis… quería salir corriendo de aquí… no podía ver tanta lástima en sus ojos, no lo soportaba

-tranquilízate Bella, fue un accidente… -Alice se acercó a mi para intentar reconfortarme, pero evité todo contacto físico con ella, sentándome en el rincón mas alejado de la cama, con mis brazos rodeando mis piernas… quería esconder mi rostro entre mis rodillas, hundirlo de ser posible, perderme por completo en la oscuridad, esperando, como todos los niños, que al abrir los ojos todo hubiese sido un mal sueño-… Bella

-no me toques Alice… -levanté la mirada y nuevamente mis palabras habían lastimado a un ser querido para mí-… perdón… yo…

-nadie esta culpándote de nada Bella-Carlisle tomó una de mis manos, mientras clavaba sus ojos dorados sobre los míos y no supe si había sido el influjo de su mirada o Jasper estaba usando sus habilidades para calmar mi estado de ánimo, pero de pronto sentí un poco de alivio-¿cómo te sientes?

-un poco humillada-respondí rápidamente mientras veía que en el marco de la puerta aparecía Edward con una expresión serena y dulce… _todo fue un sueño… las voces, los susurros… mi mente sigue empeñada en crear un caos en mi corazón_

-comprendo… -no había burla en la mirada de ninguno y ni siquiera un asomo de risa, así que solté mis piernas y las dejé caer sobre la cama mientras intentaba relajarme un poco-¿te sientes adolorida… débil?

-estoy bien… quiero pedirles una disculpa por como los trató Jake en el bosque, dijo cosas muy crueles que no tienen ninguna justificación válida-recordé las palabras que había dicho… y pese que mi mente decía que Jake era cruel e injusto, no lograba creerme ni una sola de mis palabras

-el solo te defendió Bella… no hizo nada malo-la voz dulce de Esme se escuchó en la habitación y la vi acercarse lentamente a la cama mientras me sonreía con su mirada al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos contra mis mejillas

-nadie se lo pidió-_¡testaruda!… siempre testaruda… _estaba siendo completamente irracional, lo sabía, pero seguía molesta con el… _¡yo estoy aquí luchando contra mi naturaleza y tu que estas haciendo!, poniéndote de nuevo en bandeja de plata_… ¿¡como se atrevió a gritarme de esa manera, a ser tan cabeza hueca, tonto, cruel… egoísta?¡… _"su naturaleza",_ ¿a que se refería con eso?, a final de cuentas a la que habían lastimado era a mi, el nada tenía que ver… si hubiese querido, pudo haber sido más gentil… comprensivo… es un tonto, un ciego, en mi estaba decidir si era bueno o no retomar mi amistad con los Cullen… esa decisión era solamente mía y en ningún momento pensé en negociarla con el

**Notas de la autora**

**¡Si, lo se!,muchos de ustedes odiaran a Bella, pero esto es algo que tenía que pasar durante el transcurso de mi fic... que Bella mostrara abiertamente su confusión entre elegir a Jake o a los Cullen... hay que comprneder que ella es solo una chava de 18 años que jamás cerró ese capitulo en su vida, lo cerraron por ella, y eso siempre creara una dependencia a ese espacio de su pasado**

**Aqui les dejo un avance del capitulo 18... ¡DISFRUTEN!**

_nunca volvería a tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, ni sentir sus manos acariciar mi cabello, y mucho menos disfrutar la cercanía de su rostro contra mi cuello, mientras inhala mi aroma una y otra vez, dejando que el fuego de su garganta se volviera intenso e insoportable... el frío que despide su aliento a rosas, la luz de su mirada mientras intenta leer la expresión de la mía… todo eso lo iba a perder y lo aceptaba sin dudas… este dolor era ineludible, pero a la vez ya formaba parte de mi pasado, finalmente todo mi ser estaba enfocado a una sola persona… a Jacob_


	19. Capitulo 18

**¡Hola!, otra semana más de actualización y casi estamos llegando al capitulo 20¡, eso me emociona bastante, e igualmente me llena de jubilos los reviews que me dejan los que siguen de cerca mi fic.**

**Espero disfruten de este capitiulo como los pasados y como siempre me hagan llegar cada uno de ustedes un review... y no olviden pasar por mi espacio en DEVIANTART, donde tengo una carpeta exclusiva con fanarts que hago de determinadas escenas de mi fic... tanto de escenas pasadas como futuras (así que quien no desee ver dibujos que aun no he subido a fanfiction, pues no vayan jajajaja)**

**Frase de la semana**

**"no importa donde nos encontremos, aún en el lugar más oscuro de la tierra, el amor siempre iluminará nuestros caminos"**

**Anónimo  
**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-nadie se lo pidió-¡testaruda!… siempre testaruda… estaba siendo completamente irracional, lo sabía, pero seguía molesta con el… ¡yo estoy aquí luchando contra mi naturaleza y tu que estas haciendo!, poniéndote de nuevo en bandeja de plata… ¿¡como se atrevió a gritarme de esa manera, a ser tan cabeza hueca, tonto, cruel… egoísta?¡… "su naturaleza", ¿a que se refería con eso?, a final de cuentas a la que habían lastimado era a mi, el nada tenía que ver… si hubiese querido, pudo haber sido más gentil… comprensivo… es un tonto, un ciego, en mi estaba decidir si era bueno o no retomar mi amistad con los Cullen… esa decisión era solamente mía y en ningún momento pensé en negociarla con el_

**Capítulo 18**

-perdóname Bella-levanté la mirada al escuchar la voz de Edward… y no solo yo, el resto de los Cullen emuló mi reacción, pero los latidos acelerados de mi corazón, palpitaban desbocados ante las palabras que salieron de su boca… _creí que jamás iba a volver a escucharle pronunciar mi nombre… podría decirme que no me amaba y sin embargo sería feliz, _pero tan ensimismada estaba repitiendo una y otra vez la escena en mi mente, que no me percaté del momento en que todos los Cullen nos habían dejado solos… y ahora eran solo unos cuantos centímetros los que me separaban de el… sin necesitarlo se había sentado al pie de la cama con su mirada fija en la mía mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, _¿podía un vampiro estar nervioso?... años de práctica me diría si le preguntara, pero no pensaba hacerlo… no gastaría mi tiempo a su lado con algo tan absurdo_-se que soy responsable absoluto de tu enfermedad… si no hubiese sido tan descuidado al haberte dejado sola en el bosque, nada malo te habría sucedido, mi responsabilidad era haberte llevado a tu casa al ver la tormenta que comenzaba a caer, pero no lo hice… así que Jacob tenía todo el derecho al desear despedazarme miembro por miembro… en su lugar yo habría ansiado exactamente lo mismo si alguien hubiese atentado contra tu vida, aunque seguramente no me habría detenido como él

-tu nunca habrías reaccionado de esa manera tan infantil…-negué con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa diminuta se formaba en las comisuras de sus labios perfectos, la cual no reflejaba felicidad, sino ironía y un mucho de incredulidad, _¿estaba diciendo algo incoherente acaso?_-nada justifica su actitud ni su incapacidad de controlar sus emociones, yo no le pedí que me defendiera ni que diera la cara por mi, perfectamente puedo hacerlo yo sola…, además, no debes de sentirte culpable de mi enfermedad ni de lo que pasó cuando… terminaste conmigo en el bosque… la única responsable soy yo, porque nunca tuvo sentido que estuviéramos juntos… siempre supe que no sería lo suficientemente buena para ti,… la culpa fue mía al creer que alguien como yo, podría ser el complemento perfecto de alguien como tu… mi enfermedad, mi depresión, todo lo que sucedió fue consecuencia de mi debilidad…-silencio y después un suspiro- aunque si sabías que era imposible amarme, pudiste ser menos convincente, no ilusionarme de esa manera tan cruel

Desvié mi mirada hacia el colchón sobre el que estaba sentada y nuevamente mi corazón despojó todo el dolor para abrirle paso al enojo.

-tantas mentiras, tantas palabras hermosas, tantas miradas de amor inexistentes… momentos inolvidables que me hicieron creer por un instante que era la persona mas especial de tu vida… si tu juego era matar a una humana insignificante como yo, haciéndole creer un amor que jamás existió, debo decirte que lograste tu cometido, aunque pudiste ahorrarte todo el trabajo solo con beber mi sangre ese primer día que nos vimos en biología o permitiendo que James terminara lo que empezó en la escuela de ballet… ¡pero que tonta soy!, ¿tu querías ser el que me hiriera en lo más hondo verdad?, el que quería dejarme muerta en vida, ¿no es así?…-me burlé y después guardé silencio mientras mis manos las tenía fuertemente crispadas al colchón, tanto, que mis brazos temblaban visiblemente, recordándome estos espasmos a los que tiene Jake antes de entrar en fase, me alegraba que Jasper no estuviese usando su habilidad conmigo, necesitaba decirle a Edward todo lo que sentía-… pero incluso después de dejarme y saber que todo había sido un engaño, mi amor por ti no se extinguió… al contrario, ese amor que me mataba lo sentía como un regalo que me habías dejado y me impulsaba irónicamente a seguir con vida… continué esperando mucho tiempo tu regreso, deseaba verte entrar por la ventana y escucharte decir que me amabas aunque fuese mentira, ansiaba la llegada de la noche, ya que al menos podía disfrutar de tu presencia en mis pesadillas, no me importaba realmente que solo te alejaras de mi y me repitieras una y otra vez que jamás me amaste… en mis pesadillas encontraba la felicidad que no tenía cuando estaba despierta, supongo también eso era parte de tu plan… de no ser por mis padres y Jake, seguramente habría enloquecido… a final de cuentas mataste el alma que tanto decías amar y por la cual jurabas jamás permitirías que me convirtiera en un monstruo sin alma-colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y a mis ojos volvía a ser nuevamente un ser vulnerable, al cual uno tenía que proteger y cuidar… pero esta vez no reprimí mi deseos de abrazarlo, ya que antes de darle la orden a mis brazos, estos ya habían rodeado sus hombros en un estrecho abrazo… me había arrepentido de mis palabras, pese a todo, lo que menos deseaba era herirlo, ¡_pero se lo merece!… y aun así no quería hacerle daño_… esperé que en cualquier momento me apartara bruscamente, me mirara con desprecio y se burlara abiertamente de mi… pero jamás sucedió, esperé y esperé… pero lo único que sentí fueron sus brazos rodear con ternura mi espalda

-nunca fue esa mi intención, cada segundo que han conformado estos meses fueron un verdadero infierno sin ti Bella… lo que hice ese día en el bosque fue por tu bien... -no comprendí lo que decía, ¿acaso intentaba enamorarme para dejarme nuevamente?, ¿quería jugar otra vez con mi corazón?, solo tenía que pedírmelo, bastarían solo unas palabras para que me rindiera nuevamente a su cruel juego, _¿estas segura?... ¿en que parte de esta ecuación ubicas a Jake?_

-¿qué dices?-lo alejé de mi, necesitaba verlo a la cara para saber que decía la verdad… que no me mentía… _y aun si llegaba a ser mentira, le creería otra vez_

- jamás jugué contigo… te amé todo el tiempo que estuve en Forks, disfruté cada latido de tu corazón, cada mirada, cada sonrisa, tu aroma… tu voz… fueron los meses más felices de toda mi existencia y no sabes cuanto extrañé todo eso cuando me fui… lo difícil que fue existir sin ti-repuso mientras tomaba una de mis manos y las colocaba sobre su rostro, aspirando mi aroma justo a la altura de mi muñeca, como tantas veces llegó a hacer-a tu lado, finalmente el paraíso que tanto menciona Carlisle, tuvo un significado para mi

-no entiendo…-sin dejarme terminar de hablar, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y colocó sus labios fríos contra los míos, y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a hacer comparaciones que eran dolorosas por el simple hecho de ser verdaderas… _no existe peor mentirosa que aquella que cree en sus propias mentiras… ¿a que estas jugando Bella?... ¿amas a Jake o no?… _¡si, lo amo!, y también a Edward, jamás dejaré de hacerlo, pero al tener sus labios fríos contra los míos y ser feliz de tenerlo nuevamente a mi lado como deseé todo este tiempo, me doy cuenta que la ciega, tonta y cabeza hueca he sido solamente yo… ya que aunque mi corazón me dice que me entregue por completo a Edward como en el pasado, no puedo hacerlo, algo más grande que el amor que siento por el me lo impide… Jake… esta en mi mente, en mi alma, el es dueño de todo lo que conforma a Bella Swan, incluso ahora, mientras saboreo los labios de Edward y su lengua baila con la mía, añoro boca de Jake, su sabor, el vaivén de mi lengua con la suya… lo pienso en cada latido y en cada respiro, _todo este tiempo esperando escuchar a Edward pronunciar aquellas palabras, sentir sus labios acariciando los míos, solo para que me diera cuenta que todos estos meses todo lo que necesitaba y amaba era a Jake y a nadie más_… ¡soy una tonta!, el me había ofrecido el mejor regalo del mundo, posibilidades y la libertad de decidir a quien amar y con quien quería estar… _mi enemigo a vencer no son ellos Bella… eres tu misma_… y era verdad… siempre supe lo que sucedía, pero permanecí aferrada al hermoso recuerdo que dejó Edward tras su partida… ahora podía decirlo abiertamente sin sentir que me mentía a mi misma… Edward seguiría siendo Edward en mi corazón, lo querría siempre de una manera completamente irracional, pero mi alma ahora amaba a Jake, el era mi droga, mi adoración, mi locura más escondida, lo necesitaba para seguir existiendo, si Jake no estaba en mi vida, mi alma perecería junto con el corazón que guardaba celosamente el amor que sentía por Edward… de ningún modo podría seguir viviendo sin Jacob… ahora comprendía aquellas palabras que me dijo Emily semanas atrás, donde algún día tendría que decidir, no lo que mi corazón me pidiera, sino lo que mi alma necesitara, y la mía necesitaba a Jake, irremediablemente éramos uno solo, _¿por qué me habría tardado tanto en aceptarlo?... quizás por mi estupido miedo a avanzar sin Edward… pero ahora podía hacerlo sin que ninguna clase de remordimiento me inundara por completo, _y aun así me dolió bastante admitir que este sería nuestro beso de despedida

-… adiós Bella-rompió el beso y me observó directamente a los ojos, ya no había tristeza, ni dolor… estaba tranquilo, y quizás hasta alegre… fue nuestro último beso_… sin decirme nada más, supe porque había hecho lo que hizo y comprendí hasta el modo en que procedió… ya no lo culpaba… al contrario, lo entendía y sabía que de estar en su situación, muy probablemente yo habría actuado de la misma manera… se estaba despidiendo de mi, y como Jacob, el me dejaba elegir el camino que me hiciera feliz… entonces si estaba satisfecha con mi decisión, ¿por qué una parte de mi corazón no me dejaba disfrutarlo?_- por favor no llores-¿estaba llorando?, pasé rápidamente mis dedos por mis mejillas y las tenía completamente húmedas, _sabía lo que quería hacer y sin embargo, me dolía dejarlo más de lo que esperaba_-así debía ser, mi sueño siempre fue verte feliz, llevando una vida humana con todos sus beneficios… pero por sobre todas las cosas, viva… con tus dos pies izquierdos, escuchando los latidos de tu corazón, que juro los puedo escuchar en la distancia mientras el viento acaricia mi rostro llevándome tu aroma… estas haciéndome muy dichoso al ver que has tomado la decisión correcta

-Edward… yo… perdóname-con suavidad, casi sin tocar la piel de mi rostro, limpió las lágrimas que aun resbalaban por mis mejillas y me pareció que sus dedos recorrían con bastante lentitud la superficie de mi cara, cerré los ojos disfrutando de su gélido contacto, pero un segundo después, el había quitado su mano cerrándola en un puño que tumbó sutilmente sobre el colchón

-en una cosa estoy de acuerdo con Jacob… a veces no haces mas que decir disparates… así lo dice él ¿verdad?-toda mi atención se centró en la tierna expresión que adornó su rostro, abandonando de mi mente la idea de dolor que de pronto percibí de él hacía unos momentos… ya que de haber sido posible, seguramente Edward se habría sonrojado por su comentario… _sus ojos sonríen, seguramente son figuraciones mías, ya que un rostro tan lleno de satisfacción como el suyo, no podría ocultar un dolor tan grande como el que creí percibir hacía unos momentos_-aunque no me parece la manera más apropiada para dirigirme a una dama… pero creo que para la juventud de estos tiempos es una frase bastante común-su rostro se iluminó con su sonrisa de lado que tanto me fascinaba, y pese a la felicidad que reflejó su rostro, un hueco permanente se instaló en mi corazón… _ya nada sería lo mismo y eso estaba bien… aun así no pude evitar sentir que una parte de mi moría con esta despedida_

-eso parece…-sonreí… nadie dijo que hacer lo correcto no fuese doloroso y dejar atrás definitivamente a Edward, era lo más difícil que había hecho hasta ahora, pero algo en mi interior dolió bastante al saber que finalmente había tomado mi decisión, pero exponérselo solo haría que las cosas le resultaran difíciles e incomodas… no deseaba eso, así que sonreí mientras le daba un abrazo, _nunca volvería a tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, ni sentir sus manos acariciar mi cabello, y mucho menos disfrutar la cercanía de su rostro contra mi cuello, mientras inhala mi aroma una y otra vez, dejando que el fuego de su garganta se volviera intenso e insoportable... el frío que despide su aliento a rosas, la luz de su mirada mientras intenta leer la expresión de la mía… todo eso lo iba a perder y lo aceptaba sin dudas… este dolor era ineludible, pero a la vez ya formaba parte de mi pasado, finalmente todo mi ser estaba enfocado a una sola persona… a Jacob_

La noche había caído sobre Forks y no podía estar más de un minuto sintiendo esta agonía en cada palpitar al recordar mi despedida con Jake, _¿de donde saqué fuerzas para dejarlo ir de esa manera?,_ tenía que ir hasta su casa, necesitaba verlo y pedirle perdón de todas las formas conocidas por el ser humano, me humillaría si eso fuese necesario.

Se ofrecieron a llevarme hasta mi casa pero me negué, quería caminar, lo necesitaba… obviamente estuvieron todos en desacuerdo, especialmente Edward y Carlisle, los cuales decían que era una locura por el temporal que azotaba en estos momentos… dirigí mi vista al ventanal de la sala… estaba lloviendo, algo bastante típico en Forks, pero después de una larga discusión accedieron a dejarme ir, aunque por la manera tan "sencilla" de conseguir mi victoria, intuí que me seguían muy de cerca los pasos mientras me internaba torpemente en el bosque.

Antes de dejar la casa de los Cullen, Emmet me dio mi clásico abrazo de oso que me sacó el aire por completo como en los viejos tiempos, y Rosalie, por extraño que parezca, se despidió de mi con una expresión bastante indiferente, aunque algo parecido a la simpatía adornó su mirada mientras nuestros ojos se cruzaron en mi camino para abrazar a Esme y Alice, sabía que jamás le caería bien a Rosalie, pero este avance significaba mucho para mi.

Poco antes que el reloj marcara las diez de la noche, vislumbré a lo lejos la casa de Jake envuelta por una bruma húmeda, la cual era resultado del temporal que azotaba también a la Push.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar al tiempo que el viento chocaba contra mi rostro, pareciendo este, navajas invisibles que laceraban mi piel al contacto… las gruesas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra mis ojos, los cuales, a penas alcanzaban a distinguir las ventanas que daban a la sala de Jake, deteniéndome solo a unos metros de la entrada, pero podría jurar que alguien se había asomado unos instantes por entre las cortinas… en cualquier momento, alguien tendría que salir… mi ropa la tenía completamente adherida a mi cuerpo, el pantalón pesaba, al igual que la chamarra y las botas que Esme me había prestado, para complicar más las cosas, algunos mechones de cabello los tenía completamente pegados contra mi rostro y de nada serviría quitarlos, ya que el viento se encargaba de azotar mi cabello una y otra vez, y estos se volverían a instalar en mi cara mojada mucho antes de terminar la maniobra… desvié unos momentos la vista al cielo y un enorme rayo seguido de otro iluminó por completo el lugar, pareciendo esto, el escenario de una película de terror, en donde, de un momento a otro, saldría de entre la bruma una persona enmascarada dispuesta a asesinarme... el ruido me estremeció, siempre me han dado miedo las tormentas eléctricas, pero no me movería de aquí aunque un árbol se estuviera quemando a mis espaldas… esperaría pacientemente en este lugar, al que mis pies estarían anclados hasta que Jake se decidiera a salir… nada ni nadie me apartaría de este sitio.

No se cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, si una hora o un minuto… no llevaba conmigo mi celular, lo había olvidado en la camioneta, justo donde Leah lo había colocado al terminar de hablar con Jake, y tampoco soy una persona que guste de cargar todo el tiempo con un reloj en la muñeca, pero incluso ahora, no creía que me hiciera falta uno… esperaría lo necesario en este terreno lleno de tierra y barro, hasta ver aparecer a Jake por esa puerta de madera, que se azotaba visiblemente a causa del viento que esta tormenta había traído consigo.

Me sentía incapacitada para mover cualquiera de mis extremidades, mis manos las tenía completamente pegadas a mis muslos y mis pies al suelo que pisaba… si alguien me hubiese tomado una foto, seguramente parecería a ojos de muchos, uno de esos fantasmas que tanto suben a Internet, y de los cuales, yo siempre he asegurado no existen… la lluvia había incrementado aun más y la casa no parecía presentar movimiento alguno en su interior, ningún murmullo se escuchaba, salvo el canto del viento que chocaba y gritaba en mis oídos, mientras que la lluvia se encargaba de mojar todo a su paso creando una suave neblina al contacto con el lodo que se había formado, las cortinas no volvieron a revolotearse… nadie se asomaba por ninguna de las ventanas de la casa de los Black… la casa parecía respirar acompasadamente mientras me veía como un árbol más varado a la intemperie temblando de frío, me veía con misericordia, y con una voz lúgubre, me preguntó cual era el motivo que me obligaba a sufrir este castigo autoimpuesto… _las casas no hablan, y mucho menos respiran… no se mueven, ¿acaso eso me impediría contestarle?_

_-_vengo a hablar con Jake, quiero pedirle perdón-mi voz parecía un suspiro que se perdía gracias al canto violento del viento que se estrellaba contra mi cuerpo

_Debiste haber hecho algo terrible para llevar parada mas de dos horas en este lugar… esperando_

_-_no me iré de este lugar hasta hablar con el… tengo que decirle algo importante… que tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, tiene que saber que soy una tonta, cabeza hueca, egoísta, estupida… que no me quise dar cuenta del sacrificio que estaba haciendo por mi… que jamás lo aprecié como merecía… el tiene que saber que lo amo… y no porque yo sea su impronta y el sea mi destino, sino porque se que no puedo vivir sin el… desde que se fue Edward, creí que moriría absorbida por el vacío que el dejó tras su partida, pero sin darme cuenta, poco a poco Jake comenzó a llenar este vacío, ganando terreno la felicidad y nuevamente el amor que creí había perecido conmigo ese día en el bosque, comenzaba a sentirlo en mi corazón… el siempre lo supo y sin embargo, esperó pacientemente a que yo sola me diera cuenta

_Si lo amas tanto, ¿porque no se lo dijiste antes?, ¿por qué dejaste que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto sin retorno?_

_-_estaba aferrada a un pasado que me hizo feliz… siempre creí que no podría amar a otro ser más que a Edward, pero me volví a equivocar… Jake me enamoró con su paciencia, sus detalles, sus palabras que saben ser sabias, su sonrisa, su mirada… su alma cálida y profunda, que me abraza y acaricia incluso ahora… me sana… nada tiene que ver la imprimación en esto… se que todo lo eché a perder por mi obstinación y necedad… quiero pedirle perdón a Jake, y seguiré de pie en este lugar hasta que lo vea salir por esa puerta

_¿incluso si mueres?_

-con Jake la muerte no existe, solo la vida, la luz…

Silencio, la casa frente a mi había dejado de moverse y de hablar… ya no respiraba siquiera, se comportaba como lo que era, un objeto inanimado rodeado nuevamente por la bruma… pero aun así sentía como si el ambiente que me rodeaba se moviera y me di cuenta que era yo la que estaba siendo sacudida, por algo o alguien, ¿era el viento?, no… no era el viento… eran las manos grandes de Jake las que agitaban ligeramente mis hombros y me llamaba por mi nombre esperando hacerme reaccionar

-¡Bella, reacciona, Bella!-su rostro pasó de la desesperación a la ansiedad en menos de un segundo

-Jake…-susurré mientras parpadeaba varias veces… sentí como si hubiese sido despertada abruptamente de un sueño y nuevamente fui consciente del dolor que tenía en todo mi cuerpo, del ardor en mis ojos al estar expuestos al viento feroz que azotaba la Push… del vacío en mi alma si Jake no me perdonaba-¿aun no te has ido?, ¡que demonios haces aquí con esta tormenta!...-otra vez silencio, parecía que estaba debatiéndose conmigo mismo si decir lo que tenía en mente o no-… ven, vamos a la casa para que te cubras, estas helada

Colocó una de sus manos alrededor de mi espalda, y al sentir su calor recorrer cada poro de mi piel, despertando uno a uno mis sentidos, todo el frío que adormecía mi cuerpo, se desvaneció completamente, y aun cuando su calor descongelaba poco a poco mis entumecidos músculos, no pude moverme ni un centímetro de este lugar donde pacientemente había esperado solo por él… Jake giró su rostro al percatarse de mi incapacidad de mover un solo pie, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar y no dijo nada, solo me tomó lentamente entre sus brazos, percibiendo, mientras me dejaba llevar por los rítmicos latidos de su corazón y su embriagante aroma, de un ligero temblor que sabía no era resultado del frío recorrer sus brazos mientras me sostenía con firmeza contra su pecho, el cual, me custodiaba con ternura del temporal, mientras que su cabeza intentaba protegerme de la lluvia, quedando su rostro muy cerca del mío… nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez estuvimos a salvo del agua en el interior de su casa.

-¿es cierto?, ¿todo lo que dijiste?-preguntó sin bajarme aun al suelo, me gustaba sentirme entre sus brazos, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, sentir su alma acariciar la mía… embriagarme de su aroma… sentí la necesidad de decirle que no hablara y que cerrara la boca, de pedirle que me hiciera el amor en este instante… pero no era el momento, tenía algo importante que decirle… algo que para mi era de vida o muerte, conseguir su perdón era mi prioridad

-… si… yo se que en mi intento de encontrarme a mi misma compliqué todo, pero te amo Jake-silencio… me colocó suavemente sobre el sillón y me dio la espalda mientras se alejaba de mi unos pasos

-las cosas no son así de sencillas Bella… te perdono, pero ya nada será lo mismo-giró su rostro y no había enojo en su mirada, solo dolor… lastimé su corazón profundamente… _lo he perdido_-¿sabes como me sentí en el bosque mientras defendías a esas sanguijuelas?, ¿lo que sentí cuando me diste la espalda y sin decir una sola palabra, lo estabas eligiendo a el otra vez?... yo sabía cuando intentamos llevar una relación, que tu aun amabas a ese chupasangre… y aun así me arriesgué creyendo que podría lograr que te enamoraras por completo de mi… me cegué creyendo mi propia mentira…-sonrió débilmente sin despegar sus ojos de los míos… ¿reproche, dolor… tristeza… traición?, las palabras no alcanzaban a describir lo que veía reflejado en sus ojos- y lo que fue aun peor, permitiste que me hiciera ilusiones estúpidas por ti, haciéndome creer que tu amor era solo mío- comenzó a temblar ligeramente, los espasmos recorrían cada espacio del cuerpo de Jake mientras él, en un intento de controlarlos, colocaba sus puños sobre sus sienes, respirando deliberadamente lento-… cuando la realidad era que mientras te besaba, te miraba, te hablaba, te acariciaba… te hacía el amor, una parte de ti siempre estuvo pensando en el… comparándonos… deseando que fuese él todo este tiempo y no yo, ahora me dices que me amas porque seguramente esa sanguijuela te dejó el camino libre… ¿pero que pasará si vuelve a buscarte?, ¿¡me desecharas de nuevo y correrás a refugiarte en sus brazos…!-los temblores casi habían desaparecido, bajó lentamente sus brazos y se dirigió a una de las ventanas que estaban frente a mi dándome nuevamente la espalda… quería decir algo en mi defensa, pero no podía, mi voz no salía, solo gemidos extraños producto del nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta, _además solo esta diciendo la verdad… ¿existirían palabras que lograran expiar mi culpa?, ¿el amor sería tan fuerte como para lograr conseguir su perdón?... tenía que intentarlo_

-…no… yo… yo-_estupida, ¡vamos habla!, dile que lo amas, suplícale que te perdone, arrodíllate… humíllate si es necesario, pero no puedes perderlo… eso es lo único que puede matarte realmente… _como pude me levanté del sillón y me puse de rodillas con las manos pegadas al suelo, no me importaría realmente degradarme si con ello conseguía el perdón de Jake, el tenía que saber que yo era sincera en mis palabras, sabía que a pulso me había ganado que dejara de confiar en mi, pero tenía que seguir intentando conseguir su perdón… lo haría, aunque no fuese merecedora de el-perdóname Jake… tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho… se que soy una tonta que echó todo a perder… que no merezco tu amor y mucho menos tu perdón, pero… no quiero vivir sin ti-la puerta de la entrada se abrió y no me detuve a ver quienes eran los dueños de esas pisadas, mi mente estaba enfocada en algo más importante que mi orgullo… que me vieran hincada o suplicándole que me perdonara no tenía ninguna importancia para mí-la verdad es que no se como seguir existiendo si tu no estas en mi vida… por favor, te suplico que me perdones, dime que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a creer en mi y lo haré-levanté la mirada y me topé con su mirada azorada e incrédula… _me crees, ¿verdad Jake?_

-no seas infantil… levántate del piso-repuso mientras se acercaba a mi intentando levantarme... quise permanecer en el suelo que era donde yo pertenecía, pero sus brazos ya estaban alrededor de los míos y antes de darme cuenta, estaba nuevamente en pie, frente a Jake, el cual evitó nuevamente mi mirada-vete a casa Bella, Charlie y Renée han estado muy preocupados por ti

-… se que cometí un error Jake, pero dame una oportunidad, te amo… por favor, tienes que creerme… Edward ya forma parte de mi pasado, te lo juro, todo lo que necesito lo tengo contigo-coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus brazos pero el se alejó de mi rápidamente, como si lo estuviese quemando… le incomodaba que mi piel tocara la suya

-adiós Bella-su voz fue sombría, pero también reconocí un poco de tristeza en ella… ya no había nada que hacer… mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas una y otra vez como si me encontrara dentro de una rueda de la fortuna que había perdido por completo el control, no encontraba mi corazón, estaba perdido en alguna parte de mi cuerpo o de mi cerebro… no lo sabía con certeza, y mi alma se había sumido en un profundo letargo del cual no sabía si despertaría algún día… solo existía mi cuerpo, un cascarón vacío y sin valor

Había muerto y no culpaba a nadie más que a mi misma por la inminente agonía de mi alma… ¿acaso la imprimación no era tan fuerte como decían?... o quizás después de todo, yo no era la impronta de Jake como yo pensaba y por eso me rechazaba de esta manera, como una autómata giré mi cuerpo y pese lo aturdido que estaba mi cerebro, una pequeña parte de el se percató que Emily y Sam eran las personas que habían llegado hacía unos momentos… me dirigí a la puerta oscilando de un lado a otro como una borracha, Emily colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y en silencio me guió a su camioneta mientras que Sam se quedó en casa con Jake… me desconecté del mundo y no supe más.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Que les parecio?, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo y dejen reviews para saber que opinan del rumbo de la historia**

**AVANCES DEL CAPITULO 19**

_¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Como decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!_

_¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!_

**JAJAJAJJA, quizas no entiendan estas frases del todo, pero la siguiente semana sabran quien las dice, de donde son y... LEANLO MEJOR LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA OK?**


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Había muerto y no culpaba a nadie más que a mi misma por la inminente agonía de mi alma… ¿acaso la imprimación no era tan fuerte como decían?... o quizás después de todo, yo no era la impronta de Jake como yo pensaba y por eso me rechazaba de esta manera, como una autómata giré mi cuerpo y pese lo aturdido que estaba mi cerebro, una pequeña parte de el se percató que Emily y Sam eran las personas que habían llegado hacía unos momentos… me dirigí a la puerta oscilando de un lado a otro como una borracha, Emily colocó sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y en silencio me guió a su camioneta mientras que Sam se quedó en casa con Jake… me desconecté del mundo y no supe más._

**Capítulo 19**

Sentía que mi mente era como una televisión que estaba descompuesta… a veces, cuando tenía buena señal, podía ver que me encontraba recostada en mi habitación, escuchaba susurros a mi alrededor, frases incompletas que no lograba comprender, veía a Carlisle tomándome el pulso y chocando mis signos vitales con un gesto que jamás le había visto portar… _estaba angustiado y parece no conocer la respuesta de mi mal_… a Esme y Renée las veía frecuentemente cuidando de mi alternadamente… a Charlie leerme libros esporádicamente de lo que encontrara, nunca entendía lo que leía, pero me arrullaba su voz ,y sin querer, mi cerebro se remontaba a mis días de cuando era niña, Charlie en su intento de calmarme durante las noches de tormentas que abundan en Forks, me leía cualquier libro que tuviera a la mano con el único propósito de ayudarme a dormir, no se iba de mi lado hasta cerciorarse que estaba completamente dormida y sumida en un sueño profundo, todo era sencillo entonces… a Emily la veía de vez en vez alisando mis sábanas o cepillando mi cabello… nuevamente mi cerebro volvía a registrar a Renée, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos mientras me suplicaba con la mirada… a Alice mostrarme ropa que había diseñado para mi mientras me colocaba en una silla cercana a la ventana para que la escasa luz del sol que atravesaba las espesas nubes de Forks, le dieran un poco de color a mi pálida piel, a Edward cantándome mi nana una y otra vez, a Leah solo en silencio, viéndome… pero la mayor parte del tiempo era oscuridad… me sentía en paz de esta manera, donde el dolor no me alcanzaba, completamente desconectada del mundo real… un mundo donde no estaba Jake, ¿de que me servía despertar si el no estaba conmigo?, bien podría estar así el resto de mi vida esperando mi muerte, ¿era egoísta?, si, lo era, también era débil, ya no quería vivir solo porque los demás deseaban que viviera… mi motor ya no estaba conmigo y yo había sido la causante de su rechazo, ¿castigaba a los que me amaban, sin querer?, desde su perspectiva esa sería la respuesta, pero yo no lo veía de esa manera, ninguno de ellos eran razón suficiente para que yo deseara vivir… simplemente no sentía absolutamente nada por sus miradas llenas de agonía, sus sentimientos no me alcanzaban en esta oscuridad, y eso para mi estaba bien.

Mi estado de ánimo y los síntomas que presentaba eran poco comunes, ¿pero que ha sido común en mi vida desde que llegué a Forks?... sabía que Carlisle se había enfrascado en una intensa investigación junto con Emmet y Jasper para averiguar cual era la extraña condición que presentaba, no era una depresión común, o al menos una que Carlisle en sus más de 300 años de vida hubiese visto, y trastorno catatónico estaba completamente descartado, ya que pese lo parecidos que eran los síntomas, no era ni esquizofrénica, ni maniaco depresiva… sabía que no importaban los libros que leyeran, o los estudios que me hicieran, jamás podrían hacer algo por mi… y nuevamente me sentía satisfecha con ese resultado… mi única cura era Jake… así como la cura de Julieta había sido Romeo, muchos Paris pudieron haber visitado su tumba y ella jamás habría despertado… su alma y la de ellos no estaba conectada, no existía un lazo tan grande y estrecho como el que tenían ellos dos, solo Romeo era su respuesta, la única entre el mundo de posibilidades que su vida le ofrecía, después de muerto Romeo, pudo haberse ido y vivir una vida diferente, quizá se habría repuesto tarde o temprano de la pérdida tan grande que significaba la muerte de Romeo en su vida, y en su camino seguramente habría encontrado a un hombre que la amara y la hiciera aceptablemente feliz… visitaría de vez en vez la tumba de su amor del pasado y lágrimas de tristeza correrían por sus mejillas al recordar lo que fue y jamás podrá ser… si, seguramente eso pudo haber hecho Julieta, pero eso no era una alternativa realizable, y en caso de que lo fuera, era algo que sencillamente no deseaba llevar a cabo, tan fácil como eso… Romeo estaba muerto y ella solo era un cascarón que había perdido completamente todo al desaparecer el motor de su existencia, _¿podía alguien vivir sin su alma y sin su corazón?,_ Julieta conocía perfectamente esa respuesta… no.

_¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Como decírtelo? ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida!... ¡Yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma!_

_¡Quédate conmigo para siempre, toma cualquier forma, vuélveme loco! Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡No me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte!_

Canela y madera… una voz ronca y profunda que conocía de sobra… _esas frases son de Heathcliff_, personaje ficticio del libro de cumbres borrascosas, las reconocí inmediatamente, ya que he leído ese libro varias veces, _¿pero quien las estaba recitando?._

Dentro de mi oscuridad, hallé nuevamente sin proponérmelo mi corazón, mis brazos, mis piernas y mi alma, la cual había estado sumida en un profundo letargo, hasta ahora.

La luz me pegó de lleno en los ojos, es como si no hubiese estado consciente de que los tuve abiertos por largo rato, _¿entonces, porque todo había estado oscuro?..._ parpadeé un par de veces ajustando mi vista a mi entorno, pero mis sentidos no me hacían caso, todo mi ser estaba dejándose inundar por ese aroma embriagante, por ese calor que de pronto me acariciaba, por esa voz que me guiaba y me regresaba al punto donde pertenecía.

_Nelly, ¡yo soy Heathcliff! Está siempre, siempre en mis pensamientos, no es que sea un placer mayor que el que soy yo para mí misma, es simplemente parte de mi ser_

-Jake-era la única palabra que tenía registrada mi cerebro… la única que era capaz de pronunciar, pero sobre todas las cosas, la que realmente tenía valor para mi -… perdóname… Jake

-¡Bella!...-gritó con su voz ahogada de la emoción, mientras varios pasos presurosos subían las escaleras

-¡Bella, hija!-Renée se colocó a un lado de la cama mientras tomaba una de mis manos… dirigí torpemente mi vista hacia su vientre, estaba más abultado-¿cómo te sientes?, ¿quieres algo?

-llamaré al Dr. Cullen-la voz de Charlie se escuchó como un eco en mi habitación… todo era demasiado confuso aun… no lograba decir nada ni responder a las preguntas que insistentemente Renée me hacía… solo quería ver a Jake, y seguir pidiéndole perdón-ya despertó… esta bien, gracias-colgó el teléfono, aunque por el golpe sordo que se escuchó en mi habitación, daba la impresión que había caído el aparato al suelo-llega en menos de 5 minutos… ¿cómo te sientes, Bella?

-no responde Charlie… su mirada esta ausente, ¿Bella?, ¿cariño, me escuchas?-preguntó con insistencia, pero mi mirada solo buscaba a Jake con desesperación

-¿qué buscas Bella?-esta vez fue Charlie el que hablara

-Jake… Jake-intenté moverme pero algo me lo impidió, mis brazos y mis piernas estaban sujetos a algo, una especie de cinturón que me mantenía atada a la cama

-aquí estoy Bells-esa era la única voz que deseaba escuchar, giré mi rostro y finalmente pude ver el mar oscuro de su mirada, la cual estaba llena de dolor como la última vez que la vi, y todo por culpa mía… intenté hablar, pero uno de sus dedos se colocaron sobre mis labios impidiéndome decir una sola palabra-ssh, no hables… has estado… delicada estas últimas dos semanas-_¿dos semanas?_

No pude preguntar más, Carlisle llegó y me dejaron sola con el en mi habitación… una vez habiendo terminado de revisar mis signos vitales, desabrochó una a uno los cinturones que aprisionaban mis extremidades.

-perdona que hayamos tenido que usar este método contigo, pero… fue necesario-dijo mientras se disculpaba con la mirada

-… ¿qué día es hoy?-pregunté mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia la ventana… estaba anocheciendo y el cielo estaba nublado

-10 de septiembre-poco más de dos semanas estuve en este extraño estado de inconsciencia-te recomiendo que guardes reposo durante dos semanas, tus signos vitales lucen normales, pero sufriste varias crisis epilépticas estas semanas, así que me gustaría tenerte en observación-asentí-¿necesitas algo?

-Jake… quiero verlo-intenté incorporarme, pero Carlisle y un mareo me detuvieron

-yo iré por el, no te levantes-justo cuando terminó de hablar Carlisle, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo Jacob en la entrada

-no hace falta-pesé lo seco de su voz, la mirada de Jacob reflejó agradecimiento mientras observaba a Carlisle, el cual con un asentimiento se despidió de Jake y desapareció de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si-… ¿cómo te sientes?

-perdóname… por favor Jake… perdóname, yo solo te amo a ti, tienes que creerme, yo…-repuse con desesperación mientras él se sentaba a un lado mío con la agonía en su mirada, y sin previo aviso rodeó mis hombros con sus brazos, apretándome fuertemente contra su pecho

-oh, Bells, no sabes el miedo que sentí… creí que te perdía, soy yo el que debe de pedirte perdón… -silencio, no comprendía a que se refería… rompió el abrazo y me miró fijamente a los ojos-después de que te fuiste ese día de la casa, Sam habló conmigo, intentó hacerme ver que estaba siendo injusto contigo, pero no lo escuché, estaba completamente ciego de coraje y dolor, así que me fui de la Push esa misma noche… no me transformé para evitar que los demás dieran conmigo, así mi paradero sería un secreto y podría intentar llevar una vida lejos de ti y de la manada… pero hace 3 días, Edward y la chupasangre más pequeña me encontraron y me dijeron lo que te había sucedido… no lo podía creer, pero sin pensarlo un segundo, regresé lo más rápido que pude a Forks, después Charlie y Renée me contaron todo lo que había pasado estas dos semanas… estabas completamente ausente y fuera de ti, tanto, que tuvieron que amarrarte a la cama por las noches… te hablé y te leí hasta que finalmente mi voz te alcanzó… el día que fuiste a la casa yo fui un necio… si hubiera escuchado lo que me gritaba mi corazón, tu no habrías estado en peligro… perdóname

-… te amo Jake-susurré, no deseaba decir nada más

-… _yo no puedo vivir sin mi vida, yo no puedo vivir sin mi alma-_sonrió repitiendo una de las frases de Heathcliff mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja

-ni yo sin la mía

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo besé... en este momento no necesitaba más que sentir la calidez de sus labios acariciando los míos.

Más tarde me fui enterando por Renée, Emily y Alice lo que había sucedido, aunque sin decir textualmente lo que me dijeron, todo se resume en que había enloquecido en el sentido literal de la palabra, sin saber ellos como, me salía de la casa y siempre me encontraban camino a la Push pronunciando el nombre de Jake y suplicando por su perdón… como era de esperarse, la llegada de los Cullen a Forks, especialmente Edward, no fue bien recibida por Charlie, el cual expresó abiertamente que mientras el estuviera presente, no quería verlo en la casa, para mi sorpresa, me enteré que Renée abogó en su defensa sin éxito alguno y al ver todos que seguía con mis intentos de escaparme a la más mínima oportunidad, me amarraron a la cama turnándose, Renée y Esme para cuidarme por las mañanas y por las noches, respectivamente… pero mientras mi mente iba registrando la serie de historias que me contaban unos y otros, no recordaba nada de lo que ellos me decían yo había dicho y hecho, esas dos semanas no existieron, para mí, solo fue la época más oscura de toda mi vida, que esperaba no se repitiera jamás.

Las visitas de Jake fueron una constante los días siguientes, y pese que Charlie parecía molesto con él por lo sucedido, al ver el efecto benéfico que su presencia me daba, se rindió y decidió dejar todo en el pasado, no sin antes sentarlo en una de las sillas del comedor y explicarle que si mi vida volvía a estar en riesgo nuevamente por culpa suya, jamás le volvería a permitir que se acercara a mi o a esta casa, sin importar que la culpa hubiera sido mía… era completamente innecesaria esa plática y por de más injusta, ya que la culpable de todo había sido yo, pero Jake me pidió que no me molestara con Charlie y que pese lo que yo llegaba a creer, había disfrutado bastante de su sermón, ya que según el, se lo merecía palabra por palabra… no era justo, y aun así no dije nada más, ya buscaría la manera de que Charlie me diera un sermón de "_si vuelves a atentar contra tu vida de esa manera, te castigaré por un año entero sin salir de casa"… _si, esperaba que cuando me viera recuperada al 100% me diera un sermón similar, y no tuve que esperar mucho, después de que Carlisle me diera de alta y le dijera a mis padres que estaba lista para hacer mi vida como antes, Charlie me sentó en la sala, y en lugar de castigarme como ansiaba, me dijo que esperaban que la próxima vez que decidiera enloquecer no sabían si serían capaces de soportarlo… era la forma de Charlie de expresar su angustia por los días pasados que les hice vivir… por primera vez deje de sentir indiferencia ante el dolor de los demás y apareció finalmente la culpabilidad… Renée solo se limitó a darme un abrazo, el cual iba a responder hasta que sentí un movimiento extraño proveniente de su vientre chocar contra el mío

-¿eso fue…?-mi vista la dirigí hacia el abultado vientre de mi madre, el cual ella acunaba con cuidado entre sus brazos, estaba por cumplir los 5 meses y medio de gestación

-¡si!, comienza a moverse mucho últimamente-respondió mientras se sentaba nuevamente en el sillón

-¿y ya sabes si va a ser niño o niña?-pregunté al tiempo que me sentaba frente a ella, sobre la mesa de la sala y veía que leía un libro con bastante interés, "voy a ser madre a pesar de todo" era el titulo

-no, quiero que sea sorpresa como lo fue contigo, aunque presiento que será un varón-dijo mientras sonreía ampliamente marcándosele más la línea de expresión que tenía en la comisura de sus labios-… he pensado ya en los nombres, los comenté con Charlie y me dijo que cualquiera que decidiera estaba bien… si fuese niña se llamará Sarah Jeannett, aunque si mi intuición es correcta y fuese niño, se llamará Jullien Elijah

Renée tenía una fijación por los nombres compuestos y además, largos, mi nombre era Isabella Marie, y todos me decían, por petición mía, Bella… ¿no podía elegir mejor un solo nombre de los dos que pensaba ponerle?... pero no tuve corazón para decírselo, nuevamente tomó su libro y su expresión llena de júbilo me obligó a bajar la mirada mientras me dirigía nuevamente hacia mi cuarto… estaba cansada, _¿de que si me la paso prácticamente dormida?... _no lo sabía ni me detendría a averiguarlo, me dejé caer sobre el colchón de la cama y no supe más de mí.

Me incorporé rápidamente de la cama, mi respiración estaba extrañamente agitada y gotas de sudor escurrían a través de mis mejillas, había tenido una pesadilla, pero por más que intentaba, no lograba recordar nada… las imágenes las tenía en mi mente, pero al intentar esclarecerlas, una a una las perdía… pero de lo único que estaba segura era de que algo terrible estaba por suceder, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-hola, Bells-grité sin querer al escuchar la voz de Jake en mi habitación… coloqué una de mis manos sobre mi pecho mientras que la otra la ponía sobre mi frente… estaba mareada nuevamente… _es porque me incorporé demasiado rápido, es todo… respira profundo… uno, dos_-perdona, no creí que fuera a asustarte, ¿Bells, estas bien?-preguntó mientras se sentaba a un lado mío

-si, no es nada, solo tuve una pesadilla… -me recliné nuevamente sobre la cama, todo me daba vueltas… _¿acaso estaba recostada sobre una cama de agua?, ¿por qué todo se movía?_

-cielos, Bella, jamás creí que podrías ser más pálida de lo que ya eres… ¿no quieres que vayamos al médico?-preguntó mientras colocaba su mano sobre mi frente-estas muy fría, a ver, ven

Me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó sobre su regazo… el mareo dejó de tener importancia, cerré los ojos y su aroma fue lo único que necesitaba para recuperar el suelo que había perdido tras el aturdimiento, ya que eso había sido… me incorporé demasiado rápido y me aturdí, eso es todo.

-¿te sientes mejor?-preguntó

-¿mmh?-esta clase de aturdimiento me gustaba, en sus brazos, sintiendo su mano acariciar mis brazos, mi espalda, mi cabello…-mucho mejor… tanto que… quizás…

No hizo falta que terminara la frase, mis manos comenzaban a recorrer su espalda, sus hombros, sus brazos, y lo poco que alcanzaba a tocar de sus glúteos, mientras que mi lengua buscaba con ansia su pecho, sus pezones, su cuello, sus oídos, sus labios… su lengua

-si sigues, no podré controlarme aun cuando Renée y Charlie estén abajo-muy a mi pesar supe que el tenía razón, no era el lugar, aunque si el momento…

-entonces tendremos que buscar el lugar ideal-susurré en su oído mientras mordía ligeramente su lóbulo-… no pretendo soportar mucho tiempo esta espera… no es sano para mi cuerpo resistir tanto tiempo sin hacerte el amor-mordí su labio inferior ligeramente, repasando brevemente la punta de su lengua con la mía,…

Jadeó mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando quizás mas caricias de mi parte, pero me alejé rápidamente de él y recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho… Jake acercó su cara por inercia a mi con toda la intención de continuar con el beso, pero yo ya me había alejado… sonreí ampliamente por mi victoria

-… eso no fue nada justo Bells… cuando estemos solos haré que me supliques y te rindas a mis caricias-sin duda lo haría… esperaba con ansias que llegara ese momento-por cierto, ¿que soñabas?-fruncí ligeramente el ceño al recordar la sensación que tuve al despertar

-no recuerdo… solo se que tuve miedo Jake-me aprisionó más contra sus brazos, tanto que volví a ser premiada al escuchar el rápido latir de su corazón, tum tum tum… tum tum tum…-algo malo va a pasar… Victoria quizás…-un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al intentar imaginar que era lo que planeaba hacer ahora para vengarse

-no tengas miedo Bells… ni Victoria ni nadie logrará tocarte un solo cabello

Y eso era lo que más miedo me daba, que en su intento de protegerme el saliera lastimado, o lo que era peor… que muriera por causa mía. Ya enloquecí al creerlo perdido, y sabía que si volvía a experimentar una pérdida similar o peor, no lo podría soportar, así que coloqué mis brazos alrededor de su espalda, y lo acerqué contra mi cuerpo lo más que pude… necesitaba alejar esta terrible sensación que me había invadido de repente.

Aunque lo intenté, me fue muy difícil apartar a Victoria de mi mente el resto del día, la única imagen que recordaba vagamente de mi pesadilla era sangre y alguien tirado en el suelo… muerto… no sabía quien era y este saber y no saber me desesperaba tanto como me angustiaba, quizás esto no era más que un muy mal sueño como decía Jake en su intento de calmarme, pero mi alma seguía inquieta, y esta sensación jamás desapareció.

Una semana antes que terminara septiembre, finalmente pude asistir a clases y como era de esperarse todos mis compañeros eran personas que alguna vez había visto en el pasillo de la escuela, cuando yo iba un año más adelantada que ellos. Lo que no podía faltar fueron las miradas curiosas y los cuchicheos a mis espaldas cuando me vieron entrar al salón de clases… _Forks es un pueblo donde todos conocen los "secretos" de todos_… y tal cual fue mi primer día en la escuela hace más de un año, todos me observaban con curiosidad al verme caminar por los pasillos con mi cabello cubriendo mi rostro y algunas chicas se sentaron conmigo en el comedor esperando entablar amistad con la chica rara del lugar, que era nada menos la hija del jefe de la policía. La plática fue completamente normal para personas que oscilaban entre los 16 y 17 años de edad… muchachos, fiestas, salidas, chismes que no me causaban ningún interés… solo me limitaba a observar las verduras de mi plato, picando con el tenedor aquí y allá, sin detenerme siquiera a preguntar el nombre de las personas que estaban en la mesa conmigo, y de habérmelos mencionado, no les presté la más mínima atención… algo que no cambiaba de mi personalidad era que seguía odiando ser el centro de atención, me daba gusto ver que pese todo, seguía siendo yo misma en algunos aspectos.

Aun cuando no entablé plática con ninguna de las personas que se sentaron conmigo en la mesa, algunos de ellos caminaron junto conmigo a las clases restantes, ¿sería así todos los días?, esperaba que esto terminara cuando mi presencia les aburriera… lo único que deseaba era pasar completamente desapercibida en la escuela e irme a casa enseguida sonara el timbre, pero parece que este clon de Jessica Stanley, la cual parecía ser la portadora de todas las novedades que aun ni salían a la luz, tenía toda la intención de complicar mis días en la escuela.

Finalmente, el día terminó y vislumbre la oportunidad de perderme de vista de esta chica, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, poder tomar un taxi para irme rumbo a mi casa y ver a Jake… eso deseaba… verlo ahora mismo.

-¡Bella!-oh, no… no puede ser, ¿pretende esta chica ser un chicle en mi zapato?-pensé que no te alcanzaría-dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento y caminaba junto conmigo en el pasillo, llegando en ese momento la Sra. Cope

-Bella, ¿cómo te sentiste en tu primer día de clases?-no puede ser, precisamente la Sra Cope me hacía estas preguntas al lado de… ¿cómo se llamaba?, no lo recuerdo, pero definitivamente nada bueno resultaría de esta plática

-bien-respondí rápidamente esperando que no hiciera mas preguntas

-el Dr. de la escuela y todos los profesores están al tanto de tu enfermedad, así que no dudes en ausentarte de clases si llegas a sentirte indispuesta-la Sra Cope era una persona dulce, pero en este momento deseaba que la tierra me tragara completamente, ¿no podía haber mandado un escrito para decirme todo esto?, me parecía que hubiese sido mejor a ventilar lo que deseaba fuese un secreto para los demás-Lena, por favor, acompaña a Bella a la salida… checa que un taxi pase por ella, ¿me puedes hacer ese favor?-preguntó... Lena solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y giró su rostro hacia mi una vez nos quedamos solas en el pasillo

-¿estas enferma Bella?... ¿qué es lo que tienes?-preguntó mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida con la curiosidad dibujada en su expresión y por primera vez me di cuenta que su voz tenía un característico toque infantil, casi podría decir, que si no hubiese visto como es físicamente, me parecería que estaba escuchando hablar a una niña de 5 años, tenía un tono de voz demasiado agudo

-preferiría no hablar del tema… Lena ¿verdad?-asintió mientras sonreía-no hace falta que me acompañes a tomar un taxi, yo puedo hacerlo sola… gracias-el rostro de Lena era claro aunque predominaba más el amarillo, pero por alguna razón su piel había adquirido un tono tan pálido como el mío, giré mi rostro para ver que le había causado temor y vi a Jacob recargado en mi vieja camioneta… la playera negra que tenía puesta no dejó nada a la imaginación… develaba la perfección de su cuerpo

-Bella, vamonos de aquí… ese tipo se ve peligroso, vamos a la policía-era común que los que no conocían a Jake, creyeran que era un maleante o un hombre peligroso… nadie creería que ese hombre de más de dos metros de altura con un cuerpo que parecía ser producto de muchos años de gimnasio o esteroides, era tan solo un adolescente de 16 años que había crecido demasiado rápido por tener dentro de su cuerpo el gen de los licántropos

-¡Hey Bells!-gritó Jake mientras se acercaba a nosotras… sonreí y Lena seguramente no pasó desapercibida esta reacción... ahora sabía que mañana sería imposible ser invisible como deseaba

-¿lo conoces Bella?-preguntó innecesariamente en un susurro, ya que seguramente Jake escuchó claramente la pregunta, tanto, que hasta arqueo una ceja esperando mi respuesta

-… es mi novio-no había notado que los ojos de Lena eran grises hasta ahora, quizás porque eran pequeños por los marcados rasgos orientales que predominaban en su rostro, pero ahora los había abierto tanto, que su herencia oriental desapareció momentáneamente

Tuve que contener la risa al ver a Lena observar a Jake, ya que si yo en algún momento creí que tenía problemas para verlo a los ojos con mi estatura de 1,65 cm, Lena tenía muchos más problemas que yo con su, quizás, 1,55 cm de altura.

-… bueno… yo… me tengo que ir Bella… nos vemos mañana-se fue corriendo del lugar, parecía que a donde quiera que fuera, estaba por recibir un premio o algo parecido ya que desapareció de mi vista en un par de segundos… ojala Jake estuviera mañana conmigo en la escuela, sería el remedio perfecto para que Lena se alejara de mi… y también para estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible, se lo propondría si no supiera de antemano su respuesta, _"no es el momento… además prefiero la exclusividad de la escuela de la reservación"_

-¿tan mal me veo?-preguntó mientras me daba un beso en los labios

-… más bien la impresionaste-respondí mientras nos dirigimos hacia la camioneta y aun cuando no significaba mucha carga para mi, tomó mis libros entre sus manos

-¿enserio?-preguntó complacido… le di un golpe en el brazo, percibiendo que para el no había sido más que una suave caricia, mientras que para mi, era como haber golpeado varias veces contra una roca

-ouch-abrí y cerré mi mano varias veces intentando mitigar el dolor

-jajajaja, Bells, no soy indestructible, pero si bastante resistente jajaja

Siguió riéndose de mi mientras subíamos a la camioneta… me habría sentido ofendida de no ser porque me gustaba su expresión cuando lo veía tan alegre… aun cuando su alegría estuviese estrechamente relacionada con el intento de golpe que quise propinarle.

Y aun cuando quise que su alegría me contagiara a mi también, algo me lo impedía… y era mi necesidad constante de depender de los demás, extrañaba poder desplazarme yo sola en mi camioneta a donde yo quisiera, pero ahora no podía darme ese lujo… Carlisle me había prohibido terminantemente manejar y al parecer no era algo que podría hacer a corto, mediano o largo plazo… se sorprendió bastante que ningún médico me hubiese explicado que por mi enfermedad no podía tomar un auto lo que me quedaba de vida, sin importar que en 5 o 10 años no se me presente una sola crisis… aun seguía molesta al respecto, pero más allá de todo eso mi cuerpo no era mi cuerpo cuando tenía una convulsión… ya no era dueña de el

-¿Bells, estas molesta conmigo?-preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa-solo fue una broma, sabes que no me burlo enserio de ti

-no, no estoy molesta… no tengo nada-intenté sonreír mientras me recargaba en su hombro, giró su rostro y su mirada sobre la mía me dijo todo sin palabras, _no me creyó_… quizás iba siendo hora de aprender a decir mentiras-… solo… extraño poder ir y venir a donde yo quiera sin tener que depender de nadie… no me gusta que los demás tengan que ajustar sus vidas por mi, no es justo…

-¿no te gusta entonces que yo haya venido por ti?... ¿te da vergüenza?-lo miré fijamente al rostro no creyendo lo que escuchaba, _¿cómo podía siquiera pensar en eso?_

-¿¡como puedes decir eso?, claro que me gusta que hayas venido por mi… he querido estar contigo desde esta mañana-repuse mientras veía como su rostro se adornaba repentinamente con un sonrisa un tanto pícara y muy llena de si mismo, _me había tomado el pelo, y yo, caí en su juego_

-ahí es a donde deseaba llegar, solo corroboraba-le di otro golpe, aunque esta vez sobre su hombro derecho… apreté los labios fuertemente intentando reprimir el dolor que sentía ahora en la mano que hasta hace unos momentos no había estado lastimada-¿te lastimaste?-preguntó irónico mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa que intentaba ser tierna e inocente… _se esta burlando de mi_

-por supuesto que no… estoy muy bien-respondí automáticamente, siempre necia, ¿qué me costaba decirle, "si, me lastimé"?, nada, pero hacerlo sería ir en contra de mi manera de ser

Se rió ante mi respuesta y sin previo aviso, colocó una de su manos calientes sobre las mías mientras movía su rostro sutilmente de un lado a otro, su tacto era bastante reconfortante, tanto, que olvidé por completo el dolor que hacía unos momentos tenía.

-Bells, no me gusta verte triste… por mi no hay ningún problema en venir todos los días por ti, llevarte a tu casa o a donde desees… me gusta estar contigo-levanté la vista para estudiar su rostro sereno y apacible, el cual tenía toda su atención puesta en el camino que recorríamos-se que no te gusta causarle problemas a los demás y que eres muy reservada en lo que piensas pero, me gustaría ser participe de todo aquello que te molesta, por muy pequeño que tu lo puedas considerar, para mi es importante… puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-…si-me recargué de nuevo en su hombro cerrando los ojos dejando que esta cálida sensación me inundara por completo… no era su calor físico lo que recorría todo mi cuerpo, era algo más, de lo cual desconocía el nombre y no me molestaba en lo más mínimo tener la respuesta, Jake siempre me hacía sentir de esta manera y eso para mi era lo importante… encontrar las respuestas a todas mis dudas estaba en lo último de mi lista de prioridades-… lo haré

Cuando llegamos a casa de Charlie, pude notar que en el interior todo estaba oscuro… _que extraño, ¿acaso Renée no estaba?_, quizás habrá ido a Port Angeles a comprar más libros de costura y tejido, pero ¿en que auto?, la patrulla no estaba, ya que Charlie a estas horas aun estaba trabajando y llegaría más tarde, pero mientras mi mente procesaba aquella información, me dirigí a la casa mientras Jake permanecía justo detrás de mi, abrí la puerta percibiendo el característico aroma a pastel recién horneado y una extraña calidez llenaba el ambiente, ¿_estaría prendida la calefacción?_, y cuando estaba por ir a la sala, los miembros de la manada me sorprendieron gritando al unísono _SORPRESA_, apareciendo detrás de ellos Renée, Emily y Leah con una enorme pancarta que tenía escrito con letras de varios colores ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, y podía apreciar cuales había hecho Renée, y eran las que empezaban pintadas con mucho cuidado y color para después terminar haciéndolas al aventón, _ella se aburría con bastante facilidad._

-¡feliz cumpleaños Bella!-mi mamá le dejó su esquina de la pancarta a Leah y me dio un fuerte abrazo... es verdad, con todo lo que ha pasado olvidé por completo que ya había cumplido 19 años-como estabas en cama cuando fue tu cumpleaños, Jake tuvo la idea de hacerte esta fiesta sorpresa con tus amigos-giré mi rostro hacia Jake, más tarde tendría una platica muy seria con el, sabía lo mucho que detestaba las sorpresas

Cuando Renée se alejó de mi, los chicos de la manada me rodearon y me dieron todos juntos con un fuerte abrazo, era 10 veces mas sofocante que un abrazo de oso dado por Emmet, pero definitivamente 10 veces más divertido, aunque quizás para alguien ajeno a la situación, creería que era la experiencia más aterradora del mundo… varios chicos de más de 2 metros de estatura, sin mencionar su musculatura bastante tonificada, abrazándote de esa manera junto con el resto de sus amigos, no era algo que se veía todos los días, y por primera vez me daba gusto que mi cerebro estuviese descompuesto, me gustaba ver las cosas de una manera diferente al resto del mundo… ya que disfruté bastante de este abrazo en equipo y de mi falta de aire una vez se apartaran de mi, fue una sensación agradable.

-¡muchas felicidades, Bella!-esta vez fue el turno de Emily, la cual, con la fuerza de cualquier humano ordinario, me rodeo con sus brazos en un fraternal abrazo-espero estos niños no te hayan lastimado, a veces olvidan como se debe tratar a una dama-dijo mientras rompía el abrazo y los observaba con una falsa severidad, ya que la sonrisa en la mitad buena de su rostro la delató por completo

-para nada, me encantó el abrazo…-respondí mientras dirigía mi vista hacia Renée y todos los chicos de la manada-gracias por todo esto chicos, de verdad… yo… yo nunca sospeché nada…-giré mi rostro encarando esta vez a Jake, había olvidado mi molestia y mis deseos de reclamarle, así que extendí mi mano para que se acercara a nosotros-¿cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto a mis espaldas?-tomó mi mano entre la suya mientras que la otra la colocaba a la altura de mi cintura

-varios días, pero eres tan despistada que nos ayudaste bastante a que esta fiesta fuese un completo secreto Bells-iba a reclamarle el insulto pero me besó en ese preciso instante, y después de eso no tuve deseos de hacer reclamos sin fundamento

Como Jake seguramente había anticipado, estaba disfrutando bastante de esta fiesta sorpresa que el y la manada me habían preparado… quizás después de todo, mi falta de creatividad me limitaba a tener experiencias en mi vida que yo creía no iban a ser de mi agrado, pero al momento de vivirlas tenía que admitir que la pasaba mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, tanto, que secretamente deseaba repetir esta fiesta el año que viene... y quien sabe, quizás para esas fechas podría vivir con Jake, el y yo solos en la Push… _quien iba a imaginar que la Bella Swan que jamás visualizó su vida a futuro, ahora estuviera haciendo planes mentales para irse a vivir con su novio en un par de meses… me sentía feliz al ver en mi mente mi vida en conjunto con la suya, a el y a mi viviendo en una casa pequeña en el bosque de la Push, quizás del mismo estilo rústico que su casa y no se… quizás la idea de tener hijos no me resultaba algo impensable como podría haber sucedido en el pasado, pero no era tener hijos por tenerlos, serían hijos de Jake y míos, productos del amor que sentía por el en cantidades que jamás creí un ser humano podría experimentar, por mi enfermedad sabía que un embarazo era improbable y de lograrse sería en extremo riesgoso, pero por él me aventaría a las fauces de la muerte sin dudarlo un segundo… lo necesitaba en mi vida tanto como respirar, y tener un hijo suyo sería para mi un sueño que quizás jamás se haría realidad._

"_No te dije que te haría una fiesta, una porque quería que fuera sorpresa, y otra porque te conozco y se que la ibas a disfrutar… podrás agradecerme más tarde, a solas", _me susurró al oído sacándome de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta que seguíamos de pie en la sala con nuestros brazos estrechando la cintura del otro… y no contradije sus palabras, me conocía bien, incluso mejor de lo que yo me conocía a mi misma.

Cuando estaba con Edward, la simple idea de envejecer me aterrorizaba, pero ahora era diferente, lo único que quería, era crecer para estar al parejo de Jake… nunca alcanzaría su estatura aun cuando viviera 100 años, pero al menos deseaba dejar de verme como su hermana menor cuando caminaba a su lado, y mientras apagaba las velas del pastel de fresas que Emily y Renée habían horneado, más Emily que mi madre realmente, pedí lo que más deseaba en este momento… estar con Jake lo que durara la palabra "para siempre"… y sonreí al ver que las velas se apagaron de un solo soplido.

Pese que acababa de descubrir que las fiestas sorpresas no me desagradaban como creía, la idea de recibir regalos no era algo que hubiese cambiado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, me mantenía en la firme idea de que no me gustaba que la gente gastara en mi… pero no pude negarme como era mi intención al ver las expresiones ansiosas de los chicos de la manada mientras me extendían una caja envuelta en periódico… pese mis intentos de no mostrar mi ansiedad, rompí en tiempo record la envoltura, y mientras esta caía al suelo, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el contenido de la caja, todo indicaba que ellos habían juntado sus ahorros para darme una laptop.

-muchas gracias, esto es… no debieron molestarse-repuse aun sin salir de mi asombro… ¿cómo sabían que mi computadora de escritorio ya necesitaba una jubilación urgente?

-espero no te incomode que no sea una último modelo… -inquirió Quil

-¿estas bromeando?, esto es justo lo que necesitaba-los chicos de la manada sonrieron-muchas gracias

-te dije que le encantaría-dijo Jake mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y me rodeaba los hombros con uno de sus brazos

Renée obviamente no podía quedarse atrás, y me dio una chamarra para poder cubrirme del frío clima de Forks y Emily unos guantes que ella misma había hecho… sin duda, era el mejor cumpleaños que recordaba.

Mientras la tarde transcurría entre bromas y risas, tazones de comida iban y venían… definitivamente el apetito de los licántropos era insaciable y digno de espectáculo, afortunadamente, Emily llegó preparada, y con ayuda de Leah trajo más comida que había cocinado previamente… Renée estaba impactada alegando que jamás había visto a nadie que comiera tanto como ellos, pero justificó su apetito insaciable al "crecimiento" y la edad, no pensaba sacarla de su error.

Estaba agotada de no hacer nada más que reír, ¿se podría uno morir de eso?, no sabía, pero el estomago me dolía tanto que ya no podría reír más sin que consecuencias severas se hicieran presentes al día siguiente, ¿de que me reía?, no sabía realmente, creo que estaba en esos 5 minutos donde uno se ríe hasta porque el viento sopla en tu cara, pero me sentía feliz y no quería parar de reír aunque mi estomago me lo suplicaba a gritos. Me dejé caer sobre el sofá de la sala y vi con bastante diversión a los chicos abarrotarse en la mesa del comedor para comer de las hamburguesas y hot dogs que Emily y Renée habían preparado… antes creía que el comedor tenía un espacio bastante decente, al igual que mi casa, pero todo lo pensaba en proporción a 3 personas, pero ahora al tener a 7 hombres de casi 2 metros de altura ya no pensaba lo mismo, al contrario, parecía que estábamos dentro de una casa de muñecas, todo se veía pequeño al lado de ellos, la única que se veía normal entre todos ellos era Leah, la cual era de mi estatura, y quitando la perfección de su anatomía, ella parecía ser una chica común y corriente, y mientras mi vista recorría todo el comedor, me di cuenta que ella no estaba con los chicos de la manada, ni en la cocina con Emily y Renée… ¿se habrá ido?

Sin que se dieran cuenta, salí de la casa y me abracé a mi misma al sentir sobre mi cuerpo el frío de la noche, quizás no habría sido mala idea estrenar los regalos que Emily y Renée me dieron, no era común que olvidara el clima característico de Forks, pero mi mente estaba en todo menos en el frío que sentiría al salir, y era comprensible con el calor que había en la casa con toda la manada dentro.

Comenzaba a creer que Leah se había ido realmente, ya que no la veía por ningún lugar cercano al jardín, pero al dirigir mi vista al árbol que estaba justo a un lado de la camioneta de Emily, la vi recargada contra el tronco, completamente inmóvil, con su mirada fija en mis ojos y sus brazos cruzados firmemente contra su pecho, y tal cual sucedía con Jake, me pareció que sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, al menos, era lo único de su cuerpo que podía distinguir con claridad. Desde lo sucedido con los Cullen, las cosas entre ella y yo no han ido nada bien, aunque tampoco podía decir que mal, su nivel de enojo llegaba a otros límites, ya que había optado por ignorarme por completo y no la culpaba, era obvio que aun no me perdonaba por lo que hice ese día en el bosque, muy diferente era mi situación con la manada, los cuales, me aceptaron nuevamente como si nada hubiese pasado… comenzaba a creer que me gustaba el sufrimiento y toleraba bastante bien el dolor, ya que hasta cierto punto, me agradaba que Leah no fuese tan condescendiente conmigo, me gustaba saber que ella me castigaba con su desprecio, pero ahora al tenerla frente a mi, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de decir algo para aligerar la tensión, aun cuando fuese una estupidez… al menos se rompería el hielo.

-Leah… yo…

-sabes Bella, te conocí en el momento y en el lugar equivocado-su mirada aun la tenía fija sobre la mía y no se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar, por su postura, daba la impresión que estaba pensando en voz alta… de momento sentí que le estorbaba en sus pensamientos y que no debería estar aquí-tienes todas las características que detesto en una persona… -el viento comenzó a soplar, (erizándose mi piel en el proceso), alborotándose mechones disparejos del cabello azabache de Leah que comenzaba a crecer, por primera vez distinguí en sus ojos rabia y amargura, pero no hacia mi, sino hacia ella misma-no importa que seamos afines en ciertos detalles… lo que odio de ti supera todo lo bueno que algún día vi en ti, eres traicionera y yo detesto a las traidoras… es normal que Sam envidie a Jake, ya que el posee la libertad de amar a quien su corazón elija y no a la persona que una estupida leyenda le indique, su amor por ti si es verdadero y no mereces tener en tu vida a alguien como él… esa adoración enfermiza conocida por imprimación jamás podrá igualar al amor-quería responderle pero no pude… y no porque ya no me considerara su amiga o me dijera cosas que de antemano sabía, realmente eso era lo último que estaba en mi lista de preocupaciones en este momento… lo que me contrariaba era el trasfondo que tenían sus palabras, y si no había entendido mal, ella me estaba dando a entender que yo no era la impronta de Jake… _¿por qué no estaba sorprendida?_, _debería de estarlo, sin embargo, algo dentro de mi parecía que ya lo intuía_

-¡Leah!-giré mi rostro y vi a Jake dirigirse a nosotros, pese que me había acoplado a la oscuridad de la noche, no me resultó fácil apreciar el cuerpo de Jake con claridad, a mis ojos, era solo una masa sombría con movimiento… pero sus ojos eran dos perlas oscuras que brillaban con luz propia, ese brillo que desprendía su mirada me recordó al de un felino en la oscuridad acechando a la presa que deseaba matar, por el simple placer de hacerlo-¡como te atreves a meterte en un asunto que solo a mi me correspondía hablar con Bella!, no me importa que odies todo lo referente al tema de las improntas por el trauma que tienes por Sam y Emily, pero eso no te da ningún derecho a querer arrastrarnos a Bella y a mi en tu amargura

-Jake, cálmate-dije mientras me acercaba a el-ella no lo hizo con esa intención-susurré esperando que sus gritos no fuesen escuchados por Renée

-no necesito vocero, Bella, puedo defenderme yo sola-espetó mientras encaraba a Jake-¿tienes algo que reclamarme?, ¿¡o quizás usarás tu poder del Beta de la manada y me ordenarás que me disculpe con ella!-repuso con tono irónico… _¿Jake era el Beta de la manada?_-¡hazlo!, porque solo así lograrás que haga tu voluntad, Jacob-gritó sin importarle que la cuadra entera la escuchara, y mientras lo hacía me pregunté como nadie salía de la casa o se asomaba por las ventanas, y la razón era simple, lo que yo creía eran gritos, no eran más que susurros que salían de su boca… pero aun así, tenía que hacer algo para aligerar la tensión y evitar que esta pelea trascendiera a algo mucho más grave… los espasmos del cuerpo de Jake no era algo que lograría ocultar si Renée salía, o peor aun, si Charlie llegaba… y aun cuando Leah opinaba lo contrario, alguien tenía que hacerla de intermediario entre los dos, ya que no importaba que ella también fuese un licántropo, sus fuerzas jamás se compararían a las de Jake, de eso no me cabía duda aunque nunca hablaba de ese tema con Jake… lo único cierto era que ella buscaba la muerte a la menor provocación y yo no era quien para culparla por ello

-¡basta los dos!, no quiero que se arme una pelea fuera de mi casa, y menos si Renée puede escucharlos-susurré molesta mientras los veía a ambos… Leah se cruzó de brazos mientras desviaba su mirada al bosque, Jake por otro lado, siguió observándola con rabia, aunque los espasmos de su cuerpo habían disminuido considerablemente, la tensión de su cuerpo me indicó que a la más mínima provocación de ella, dejaría de razonar por completo, así que estreché una de sus manos contra la mía esperando que mi cercanía lo calmara lo suficiente como para no cometer una locura-no tomé a mal lo que Leah me dijo Jake… me tomó por sorpresa, pero es algo que intuí ese día en tu casa-mi mente se trasladó a ese momento negro de mi vida y esta vez fue mi turno para temblar, pero no era el momento para mostrar esas debilidades, tenía algo mas importante que hacer que ponerme a sufrir por un asunto que había quedado atrás, así que suspiré y encaré a Leah-lamento mucho haberte hecho sentir que te traicioné Leah, de verdad, pero sé que lo volveré a hacer si ellos llegaran a estar en peligro, y si mi amistad con los Cullen para ti significa traición, entonces si soy una traidora…-la mirada de Leah abandonó el bosque y se posó sobre la mía… no supe si era indiferencia o enojo lo que se dibujaba en su rostro, pero lo que si sabía con certeza era que el ambiente se había relajado un poco

-como es posible que después de todo lo que ha pasado, pienses en proteger a esas sanguijuelas, Bella… ¿le harías eso a Jake?, eres una persona cruel que no le importa lastimar a los que te aman con tal de seguir tus ideales estupidos y sin lógica-espetó

-ese será un problema que solo él y yo solucionaremos, nunca pensé en preguntarte si estabas o no de acuerdo en las decisiones que tomo o dejo de tomar-dije sin evitar su mirada

-… sigo creyendo que te conocí en el momento y en el lugar equivocado…-relajo su postura y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura mientras el viento nocturno de Forks volvía a alborotar su cabello-de haberte conocido en otras circunstancias te detestaría y no perdería ocasión para demostrártelo, pero desafortunadamente te conocí y me simpatizaste… detesto no ser capaz de odiarte como mereces por ser amante enfermiza de esos seres que solo han destruido la vida de todos nosotros… pero mientras mas cosas nos suceden, más me doy cuenta que de una forma bastante retorcida somos similares…-desvió su mirada y la posó en algún punto detrás de Jacob y yo-se que si estuviera en tu lugar y tuviera la libertad de luchar por mis ideales, haría exactamente lo mismo que tu… -como si se hubiese acordado que estábamos presentes, abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras posaba su mirada sobre la mía, y pese lo oscuro de su piel, me percaté que se había sonrojado-… no soy buena compañía en estos momentos, mejor me voy-se dio la vuelta, pero antes de adentrarse al bosque oscuro se detuvo-… feliz cumpleaños Bella

Y en un parpadeo, ella desapareció de mi vista… estaba confundida, ella pasó de la frustración, al enojo y a algo parecido al perdón en muy poco tiempo, pero esta transición tan rápida de emociones, para los licántropos era algo muy normal… giré mi rostro para hablar con Jake algo que olvidé enseguida viera quien era la persona que estaba detrás de nosotros… era Sam, y por su expresión miserable y abatida, supe que esa última frase de Leah y su mirada llena de añoranza y abatimiento, habían sido dirigidos a él.

**Notas de la autora**

**Dejen reviews y libro que lee Renée es de Marisa Brel**


	21. Capitulo 20

**Entre trabajo, problemas en el trabajo y más trabajo me fue imposible subir el capitulo la semana pasada porque aun no estaba completo, pero bueno, despues de trabajar a marchas forzadas toda la semana pasada y ayer sabado para poder culminarlo, aqui esta el resultado, de verdad espero les guste y como siempre los invito a que visiten mi galeria de fanarts de mi fic SOLSTICIO en deviantart.**

**No intento lucrar con las marcas mencionadas en este fic, solo las puse con fines de entretenimiento**

**Frase de la semana**

** Aprendí que no se puede dar marcha atrás, que la esencia de la vida es ir hacia adelante. La vida, en realidad, es una calle de sentido único**

**Agatha Christie**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-… sigo creyendo que te conocí en el momento y en el lugar equivocado…-relajo su postura y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura mientras el viento nocturno de Forks volvía a alborotar su cabello-de haberte conocido en otras circunstancias te detestaría y no perdería ocasión para demostrártelo, pero desafortunadamente te conocí y me simpatizaste… detesto no ser capaz de odiarte como mereces por ser amante enfermiza de esos seres que solo han destruido la vida de todos nosotros… pero mientras mas cosas nos suceden, más me doy cuenta que de una forma bastante retorcida somos similares…-desvió su mirada y la posó en algún punto detrás de Jacob y yo-se que si estuviera en tu lugar y tuviera la libertad de luchar por mis ideales, haría exactamente lo mismo que tu… -como si se hubiese acordado que estábamos presentes, abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras posaba su mirada sobre la mía, y pese lo oscuro de su piel, me percaté que se había sonrojado-… no soy buena compañía en estos momentos, mejor me voy-se dio la vuelta, pero antes de adentrarse al bosque oscuro se detuvo-… feliz cumpleaños Bella_

**Capítulo 20**

Y en un parpadeo, ella desapareció de mi vista… estaba confundida, ella pasó de la frustración, al enojo y a algo parecido al perdón en muy poco tiempo, pero esta transición tan rápida de emociones, para los licántropos era algo muy normal… giré mi rostro para hablar con Jake algo que olvidé enseguida viera quien era la persona que estaba detrás de nosotros… era Sam, y por su expresión miserable y abatida, supe que esa última frase de Leah y su mirada llena de añoranza y abatimiento, habían sido dirigidos a él.

Ni Jake ni yo dijimos nada, no era necesario, Sam tenía que lidiar solo con esa carga sobre su consciencia, porque impronta o no, él se sabía responsable por la amargura de Leah, y pese que yo no quería hacerlo, le daba la razón… sabía perfectamente que no había sido su intención herirla como lo hizo, pero la herida ahí estaba latente dentro del alma de Leah. Era extraño ver a Sam y Emily juntos, observar el amor que se profesaban y ser felices pese el sufrimiento de un tercero, que en este caso, era prima segunda de Emily_… ¿podría yo ser feliz cuando se que con mi decisión haría infelices a otros?_... lo peor de todo era saber que si podría hacerlo sin remordimientos… lo había hecho antes y lo seguiría haciendo ahora… así que no era yo la persona más indicada para juzgar lo que Sam estaba haciendo con su vida, cuando quizás, de ser otras las circunstancias, yo estaría haciendo exactamente lo mismo que el.

-¿Jake?-hacía unas horas la reunión había terminado… Charlie llegó minutos después de que Leah se fuera y al entrar a la casa, noté que la manada entera estaba en una postura bastante tensa, seguramente se habían preparado por si alguna pelea daba inicio entre Leah y Jake, por la expresión jubilosa de Renée y Emily supe que ellas no habían escuchado nada de lo que pasó en el jardín, y descontando lo sucedido con Leah y la repentina seriedad de Sam, la fiesta transcurrió sin problemas… ahora lo que me preocupaba era Jake, como era una costumbre suya, cada que no le tocaba ronda nocturna, entraba a mi habitación y se quedaba conmigo hasta que yo me durmiera, pero no se había movido de la ventana desde que entrara a mi habitación hacía solamente unos minutos-… ¿estas enojado conmigo?-pregunté aunque de sobra conocía la respuesta… _debe de estar furioso por lo que le dije a Leah_

-no estoy enojado, Bells-aquello no lo esperaba, confiaba en que diría, _si, estoy furioso, ¡como puedes seguir protegiendo tu amistad con los Cullen después de todo lo que hemos pasado!,_ pero no, nuevamente me sorprendía con sus respuestas… dio un suspiro mientras empañaba el vidrio de mi ventana y giró su rostro hacia mi mientras se sentaba a mi lado y acariciaba la cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenía en mi muñeca derecha-cuando algo te molesta, siempre antepones los sentimientos de los demás por encima de los tuyos… ¿es verdad que intuías que tu no eras mi impronta?-preguntó mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los míos sin dejar de acariciar mi cicatriz-o lo dijiste solamente para no ceder ante Leah-me conocía bastante bien, así que sonreí sutilmente ante ese último comentario

-no lo hice por eso último, es verdad que yo intuía que no era tu impronta, Leah solo confirmó mis sospechas-respondí mientras me recargaba en su pecho y cerré los ojos para concentrarme en el melódico sonido de los latidos de su corazón… pero también había un olor impregnado en el ambiente… su intoxicante aroma estaba en el aire que respirada

-perdóname Bells, debí decírtelo enseguida, pero estuviste delicada de salud y no lo creí prudente… después cuando te recuperaste no encontré las palabras para confesártelo… la verdad es que me gustaba la idea de creer que tu eras mi impronta-dijo y después silencio, en la habitación solo se escuchaba el latir de su corazón acompasado y melodioso así como su rápida respiración… la cual me indicó, así como la tensión de su cuerpo, que el esperaba una respuesta de mi parte, ¿acaso creía que estaba enojada con él?, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?, no tenía sentido, lo amaba y eso es lo único que debía importarle, pero quizás este era uno de esos momentos en donde lo que sentimos debemos traducirlo en palabras para que mis sentimientos toquen el alma de la persona que amaba, es difícil para mi traducir lo que mi corazón siente, pero con el no era una tarea realmente difícil, al contrario, a su lado, no había imposibles

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Jake… te amo, yo no creo en el destino escrito, sino en el que yo construyo, por eso es más valioso que, aun sin ser tu impronta, me sienta tan unida a ti… es como si mi alma y la tuya fuesen una sola… no se como explicarlo, pero estoy segura que ni Emily ni Sam tienen la unión que yo siento contigo, si yo me muevo tu te mueves, si mi corazón late el tuyo late conmigo, es una especie de conexión especial que tacha en la locura, ya que podría asegurar que escuché tu voz dentro de mi mente ese día en el bosque con los Cullen-se alejó abruptamente de mi mientras me tomaba por los hombros para obligarme a verlo al rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, mientras que una expresión atónita adornó sus facciones

-¿entonces tu…?... ¿¡si escuchaste lo que dije!, creí que había sido una coincidencia tu respuesta, jamás imaginé que hubieses escuchado lo que te dije, Sam nunca ha experimentado eso con Emily, lo se porque tengo una conexión directa a sus pensamientos, les preguntaré a los líderes para saber si hay algo escrito en las leyendas-inquirió mientras lo tumbaba en la cama y me colocaba encima de el

-y si no estuviera escrito en ninguna leyenda, ¿qué sería mas importante para ti?, ¿lo que sentimos, o lo que debería estar escrito?-pregunté mientras acariciaba su pecho, pero sin dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos

-una pregunta para reflexionar ¿verdad?... lo único que me importa es que nos amamos, pero se que aun cuando yo no comente nada, los demás se enterarán de esto, así que preferiría ser yo y no Sam quien platicara esto con los líderes-sonreí mientras sellaba la platica con un beso, y en la misma posición cerré los ojos y me rendí al cansancio cobijada por el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Jake

Un ruido proveniente de mi ventana me despertó poco a poco, palpé torpemente a mi alrededor esperando sentir a Jake, pero mi cama estaba fría del lado donde el generalmente se recostaba, sobre mi tenía un par de colchas que seguramente colocó antes de irse para evitar que pasara frío, pero ni 100 de ellas podrían igualar el calor que el cuerpo de Jake me transmitía, así que fue muy normal que tuviera frío como siempre que el no estaba conmigo… _tic, tic…_ nuevamente ese sonido en mi ventana, parecen pequeñas piedras estrellarse contra el vidrio, ¿sería Jake?, no, el no tenía la necesidad de hacer eso, lo único que tenía que hacer era subir y recostarse a mi lado como siempre, el no necesitaba de ningún permiso para entrar, pero una parte de mi cerebro comenzó a despabilarse y pensar con un poco más de claridad, obviamente Jake no era la persona que lanzaba piedras a mi ventana en estos momentos, debía ser alguien más… ¿pero quien?, ¿¡Victoria!... ella sería la última persona que tocaría a mi ventana, ¿que me diría?_, Bella, abre la ventana que vengo a matarte_, ¡completamente absurdo hasta para mí el haberlo pensado siquiera!... así que reticente abrí los ojos solo para ver que el reloj marcaba la 1:27 de la madrugada, ¿quién demonios pensaría en venir a visitarme a estas horas?, y mientras me dirigía torpemente a la ventana frotándome perezosamente los ojos con el único propósito de correr a gritos al ser que había osado despertarme, vi a todos los Cullen en el jardín con un letrero demasiado ornamentado que decía ¡FELICES 19!, el cual seguramente había sido creación de Alice.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Bella!-susurró Alice desde abajo mientras adornaba su rostro con su deslumbrante sonrisa, incluso desde esta altura ella se veía imposiblemente fina y pequeña mientras asomaba su cabeza por detrás de la pancarta… parecía que estaba viendo a una muñeca antigua… hermosa y única

-les dije que debíamos venir a verla a unas horas mas prudentes-susurró Esme a los Cullen con un gesto de desaprobación al ver mi bostezo-perdónanos por haberte despertado Bella, pero es casi imposible hacer cambiar a Alice de parecer, especialmente cuando el resto secunda sus planes-repuso apenada mientras volvía a posar sus ojos sobre los míos

-no te preocupes Esme, no estaba tan dormida… enseguida bajo-dije mientras cerraba la ventana

Para controlar mi cabello, me lo amarré en una coleta rápida, mientras me lavaba a consciencia los dientes, parece que desde que conocí a los Cullen, había creado una obsesión compulsiva por la limpieza en general, y después de ponerme la chamarra que Renée me regaló y confirmar que tanto ella como Charlie estaban profundamente dormidos, salí a la entrada, para recibir inmediatamente cerrara la puerta, un fuerte abrazo de Alice.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Bella!-dijo emocionada sin romper el abrazo-tienes que contarme todo, odio saber que me perdí de un evento tan importante en tu vida y lo que es peor, no haberlo previsto en su totalidad… todo estaba oscuro en tu futuro y eso me frustra, dime, ¿te sorprendiste?, ¿qué te regalaron?, ¿te enojaste por la sorpresa?, ¿te hicieron pastel?, ¿qué ropa usaste?, ¿cómo fue la decoración?, ¿qué música pusieron?

-espera Alice, son demasiadas preguntas, pero… ¿cómo supiste…?-comencé a preguntar mientras Alice rompía el abrazo y adornaba su rostro con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante que viera desde mi ventana… era fácil ser deslumbrado por la belleza hipnótica de los vampiros

-lo vi hace días en el futuro de Renée, pero como la visión desapareció, supuse que no sería buena idea intervenir, así que esperé hasta que estuvieses sola… venir antes no era una opción, ya que habría arruinado la sorpresa de tu mamá y Charlie… pero dejémonos de charlas, toma, este regalo es de parte de Esme y Carlisle-extendió un alhajero ovalado de color dorado, el cual por su apariencia ya parecía un regalo bastante costoso, observé a Alice con el reproche implícito en mi mirada, odiaba los regalos y más cuando habían invertido dinero en ellos-oh vamos Bella, deja de lado tu aversión contra los regalos costosos, somos parte de tu vida, así que ya va siendo hora que te acostumbres… nosotros los Cullen no conocemos la austeridad-reí discretamente mientras tomaba entre mis manos el alhajero, era imposible molestarme con ella aunque esa fuese mi intención en este momento… aun reticente, tenía que admitir que el alhajero era hermoso, su forma ovalada y las artesanías del mismo material que lo decoraban en su totalidad, me recordó por alguna razón a un objeto antiguo descansando sobre una cómoda de madera de roble quizás cerca de los años 20, incluso en esos tiempos seguramente era visto como un alhajero bastante costoso, digno de la realeza o aristocracia, pero para alguien tan simple como yo desentonaba bastante, simplemente no le veía sentido poseer algo tan valioso como esto, esta caja no merecía tener en su interior las baratijas que usaba, pero era un regalo de Carlisle y Esme, no podía rechazarlo, aunque una parte de mi quisiera hacerlo, y no por grosería o necedad de mi parte, sino porque no había absolutamente nada que yo pudiera darles a cambio, ¿qué se le puede regalar a alguien que lo tiene todo?… acerqué el alhajero a mi rostro para ver con claridad la decoración de la tapa y pude distinguir que había dos palabras gradabas justo encima del broche del alhajero, las cuales, no podía distinguir por la oscuridad de la noche… me dirigí a la parte del jardín donde pegaba más la luz de la luna y leí una frase en francés que algún día me enseñaron en clase _"Noblesse Oblige", _la cual si mal no recordaba, denota entre otras cosas, responsabilidades, poder y a una persona que se echaría la culpa por proteger a otros*

-esta hermosa, muchas gracias, no debieron molestarse-Alice me vio con desesperación mientras golpeteaba el pasto bajo sus pies una y otra vez con una rapidez sobrenatural

-Bella, el regalo esta dentro de la caja-abrí los ojos de par en par, ¿había un regalo más además del alhajero?... con lentitud_ quizás demasiada, ya que creí que Alice sería capaz de arrebatarme el alhajero y entregarme el otro regalo ella misma_, abrí la caja y me encontré con un brazalete plateado con el escudo de la familia Cullen… _yo ya no estaba con Edward, no merecía ser considerada parte de la familia, entonces ¿por qué me regalaban esto?, _con la confusión escrita en mis facciones observé a Carlisle y Esme, los cuales me observaban como si fuese una hija perdida a la que acababan de recuperar

-… pero… pero, esto, ¿por qué?-balbuceé mientras tomaba el brazalete entre mis manos, era similar al estilo sencillo de pulseras que usaba, incluso hacía juego con una de ellas, seguramente el diseño habría estado a cargo de Alice y Esme, ellas conocían mis gustos perfectamente

-siempre serás alguien importante para nosotros Bella… eres parte de nuestra familia y por eso quisimos darte este pequeño detalle-dijo Esme mientras tomaba el brazalete entre sus manos y lo colocaba sobre mi muñeca izquierda, la observé fijamente a los ojos y me pareció ver lágrimas que estaban a punto de rodar a través de sus mejillas, pero eso era imposible, Esme no podía llorar, quizás el reflejo de la luz de la luna chocar sobre sus ojos dorados había dado ese efecto por un instante

-toda la familia piensa igual Bella, tu formas parte de nuestra familia aunque tu relación con Edward haya llegado a su fin… para Esme y para mi, siempre serás una hija muy querida… todos, pero especialmente Edward, están de acuerdo-dijo Carlisle con su tono compasivo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Esme

Giré mi rostro lentamente hacia Edward y de pronto, un rayo de luz que seguramente se había logrado filtrar por entre las espesas nubes que adornaban el cielo de Forks, chocó contra su rostro pálido, y a mis ojos, parecía un personaje irreal del mas hermoso cuento de hadas que jamás había sido inventado por el hombre, esa perfección no podía existir en este mundo, y sin embargo era real y si existía… estaba de pie a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de mi, sonriéndome con su mirada, me decía palabras hermosas sin haber abierto la boca si quiera y el efecto de la luna sobre su piel no era el mismo que tenía si hubiese sido expuesto al sol… era un destello sutil y misterioso el que irradiaba su rostro, tuve unos deseos enormes de acercarme a el y acariciar con mis dedos cada una de las facciones perfectas de su cara, pero me contuve, tuve que hacer acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para detener el andar de mis pies y anclarlos en este mismo lugar para evitar hacer algo que quizás tendría para todos otro significado… _¿cómo podía explicarles que adoraba a Edward y que amaba a Jake con todo mi ser sin que ambos sentimientos parecieran ser uno solo?,_ no lo sabía, así que mejor opté por mi primera resolución, callar y apretar contra mi pecho el alhajero, así tendría las manos ocupadas y me ayudaría a concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward y su hipnótica perfección.

-¿qué piensas?-preguntó Edward, aunque por su expresión me pareció que no pensó la pregunta, parecía sorprendido y molesto consigo mismo al ser incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad, _viejos hábitos nunca mueren_… muchas cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, sin embargo, seguía intacto su deseo de saber que pasaba por mi mente, y me gustaba ese silencio constante que existía entre mis pensamientos y los suyos, me habría muerto de la vergüenza de saber que el había escuchado lo que pensé hace unos momentos

-no merezco este brazalete… tu y yo ya no somos…-no pude terminar la frase por dos razones, una, porque me quedé sin voz antes de llegar a la palabra "pareja", y dos, porque lo tuve frente a mi en menos tiempo de lo que dura un parpadeo, y como en el pasado, me había dejado sin aliento su presencia

-siempre has sido incapaz de apreciarte a ti misma Bella-sus palabras, en un tono diferente sonarían quizás a un insulto, pero su voz estaba cargada de tanta indulgencia y suavidad, que parecía el más hermoso de los halagos, no pude hablar aunque quise hacerlo, mi boca no me obedecía, mi corazón se detuvo por unos momentos al tenerlo tan cerca de mi nuevamente y no lo culpaba, Edward era capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera-aun cuando nuestra situación haya cambiado, siempre serás parte de la familia Cullen, hace tiempo te dije que cuando nosotros sufrimos un cambio, no es momentáneo, sino para siempre, y tu has llegado a nuestras existencias para cambiarnos por completo, así que te pido en nombre de todos que no desprecies ese regalo-sonrió y no pude alegar aunque quise hacerlo, seguía perdida en sus ojos dorados

-regalos…-repuso Alice apareciendo por detrás del hombro de Edward-te recuerdo que todos nosotros tenemos algo que darle a Bella… aunque por supuesto, el más importante era el de Carlisle y Esme-iba a comenzar a hablar para hacerles ver que no era necesario que me regalaran nada, cuando Alice colocó uno de sus dedos fríos contra mis labios y me impidió hablar-ni te molestes en decir _"no hace falta que me den nada, de verdad, no hace falta y bla bla bla", _te daremos nuestros regalos y te encantarán-suspire mientras escuchaba la risa discreta de alguien que no alcancé a identificar, discutir con Alice era sencillamente imposible, ella siempre ganaba de una forma u otra

-toma Bella, este regalo es de parte mía y de Rose-dijo Emmet mientras me daba un abrazo de oso al tiempo que me daba vueltas en el aire-vaya como disfruto hacerte sonrojar-repuso divertido mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos contra mis mejillas… sabía que me había sonrojado aun más, ya que su risa se hizo más intensa

Aun sonrojada, abrí el regalo que me había dado Rosalie y Emmet, descubriendo en el interior de la caja un cepillo para el cabello y un espejo de mano, los cuales serían regalos comunes y corrientes de no ser porque estos que tenía entre mi manos eran dorados con finos ornamentos del mismo material en forma de flores en la parte posterior y si mi mente no me fallaba parecían una hermosa réplica de los que usaron en las tantas películas que han salido de Titanic, las cuales, mi madre me obligó a ver un día que se encontraba nostálgica.

-están hermosos, muchas gracias- volví a colocar en la caja el regalo que Emmet y Rosalie me habían dado, no sabía si algún día los usaría, ya que parecían ser objetos exclusivos de la realeza o de gente tan hermosa como Rose

-Rose los eligió-dijo Emmet con una amplia sonrisa mientras colocaba una de sus enormes manos sobre la estrecha cintura de Rosalie y la besaba en la coronilla de su cabeza

-tu cabello ha crecido… me pareció un buen obsequio-repuso con sequedad mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el pecho de Emmet y colocaba una de sus manos en las caderas de el, aun no le simpatizaba, pero esta era la primera vez que entablábamos una plática y lo que era aun mejor, su rostro no denotaba odio o fastidio hacia mi, eso me daba un poco de esperanzas, ya que de todos los Cullen, ella era la que nunca me había aceptado del todo

-Bella, este es de Jazz y mío-dijo sonriente mientras me extendía un moño rosa dos veces más grande que mi mano, estaba por preguntarle a Alice el motivo de este regalo tan peculiar, hasta que vi una caja pequeña escondida entre los pliegues del moño, la abrí con más curiosidad de lo que esperaba y pude ver en el interior de la caja una tarjeta de crédito negra, y pese mis escasos conocimientos en la materia, sabía que los que poseían esta tarjeta, era porque sus fondos eran sencillamente incalculables por mi cerebro

-no y no-repuse molesta mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su lugar y se la regresaba a Alice-acepto todos los regalos menos este Alice… ¿¡dinero?, ¿!eso me estas regalando?-no era normal que me molestara con Alice, incluso ahora sabía que no lo estaba completamente, pero no podía creer que ella, viendo el futuro y conociéndome perfectamente bien, me regalaba algo que ella sabía jamás aceptaría en ninguna de mis vidas-¿acaso no viste en tu visión que te la regresaría como lo hago ahora?-pregunté mientras le regresaba nuevamente la caja

-te dije que no le gustaría tu regalo-repuso Edward triunfante, había una expresión extraña en su rostro, parecía feliz por haber adivinado mi reacción

-por supuesto que vi tu reacción en mi visión Bella, no hablas con una principiante-repuso sonriente ignorando completamente el comentario de Edward-pero también vi que te la quedarías, esa tarjeta tiene fondos ilimitados y el primer uso que le daremos estará dirigido a tu guardarropa, definitivamente necesito decirte como debes de vestir día a día-espetó mientras me observaba lentamente de arriba a abajo… no había abierto la boca aun, cuando Alice interrumpió la frase que comenzaba a formarse en mi cerebro-Bella, deja de lado tu aversión contra la ropa y el dinero, no pienso perder 36 minutos con 57 segundos parada aquí discutiendo contigo un regalo que de todos modos te quedarás-cerré mi boca y suspiré, definitivamente discutir con Alice, o siquiera intentarlo, era caso perdido

-este es mi regalo-giré mi rostro hacia Edward y vi que tenía entre sus manos un reproductor MP3-son algunas melodías que compuse hace tiempo

-gracias-tomé el MP3 y observé a todos los Cullen, quería decirles tantas cosas, muchas bastante ridículas incluso para mí, pero no conseguía darle sonido a mis palabras, y antes que mi cerebro diera la orden a mi cuerpo para que mis labios se movieran y salieran palabras de mi boca, la mirada de Alice se perdió en la nada al tiempo que la expresión de Edward se distorsionaba por completo reflejando miedo y terror-¿Alice?, ¿qué sucedió, que viste?

-nada Bella, ya es tarde, es hora que entres a tu cuarto y no salgas que la noche se pondrá más fría-pese que mi atención estaba dirigida a Alice, una parte de mi cerebro registró que Edward hablaba con el resto de los Cullen en una voz demasiado baja para que mis oídos humanos no escucharan absolutamente nada de lo que el hablaba

-no intentes engañarme Alice, algo sucede y quiero saberlo-inquirí mientras daba un paso hacia ella-no entraré a la casa si no me dices ahora mismo que esta sucediendo-silencio-¿Edward?

-… no pasa nada Bella, lo que sucede es que tu no puedes estar despierta a estas horas, no es benéfico para tu salud, además unos conocidos nuestros que no son vegetarianos acaban de llegar a Forks y lo mejor será que no perciban tu aroma, es todo-pese que Edward se escuchaba sincero, no creí del todo en sus palabras, algo no estaba bien

-escúchate chupasangre, ¿de verdad crees que Bella creyó una sola de tus palabras?-la voz de Jake me distrajo y lo vi aparecer entre los árboles caminar hacia nosotros vestido solamente con unos pantalones de mezclilla mal cortados, su mirada no reflejaba enojo pese que sus palabras denotaban lo contrario, más bien lucía preocupado y eso solo confirmó mis sospechas, algo estaba sucediendo, y el único que me diría la verdad sería el-¿cuanto tiempo piensas que pasará hasta que ella se entere que esa vampira pelirroja esta nuevamente en Forks?

-¿Victoria esta aquí?-pregunté angustiada mientras Jake se acercaba a mi y colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi hombro

-si cielo… en estos momentos la manada esta siguiéndole el rastro, pero es muy escurridiza, vine a verte porque estaba preocupado-repuso mientras giraba su rostro hacia todos los Cullen, pero mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada lidiando con el miedo que me daba que ella le hiciera daño a la gente que quería por culpa mía, que en intentar aligerar la tensión que se había creado

-Alice, eso no tiene sentido-dijo Edward mientras la observaba intranquilo

-Alice… habla, que sucede-Jasper la tomó de los hombros mientras la sacudía ligeramente, y por primera vez desde que la conozco, ella parecía confundida… perdida

-no se… no se… -balbuceó mientras parpadeaba varias veces sin necesitarlo… tenía la expresión de alguien que había hecho algo importante y lo había olvidado al siguiente segundo-¡no se que pasa, no veo con claridad!... Victoria solo esta corriendo por el bosque en círculos, la visión desaparece y nuevamente la veo en el mismo punto

-danos un punto de referencia Alice, ¿dónde la vez?-aferró sus manos en sus sienes mientras fruncía el entrecejo intentando darle una respuesta a Emmet, no solo parecía angustiada por la poca definición de su visión, sino que parecía una persona que tenía en estos momentos una fuerte migraña… sencillamente eso era algo imposible en un vampiro

-no se… cerca del prado donde jugamos Baseball quizás-respondió confundida mientras Jasper la abrazaba, me pregunto que habría percibido del clima emocional de Alice, para que la abrazara fuertemente contra su pecho y sus facciones reflejaran una angustia similar o más grande que la de Alice en estos momentos… definitivamente estaba asustada, si no lograba controlar los latidos de mi corazón, este se saldría de mi pecho de un momento a otro.

Un sonido molesto rompía el silencio que nos rodeó de repente… un silbido extraño que me recordaba a alguien teniendo un ataque de asma, ¿quién sería?, ¿un vecino?, ¿el viento?...

-¡Bella, tranquilízate!, ¿¡no pudieron expresar sus miedos lejos de ella?, ¡es bastante con lo que tiene que lidiar, como para que ustedes solo le hayan dado más información que en estos momentos es innecesaria!-gritó Jake sin razón alguna, yo estaba perfectamente bien, asustada si, pero controlando mis miedos lo suficiente como para que ninguno de ellos lo notara, pero mientras mi mente aterrizaba poco a poco en mi realidad, me di cuenta que el silbido molesto que se escuchaba a lo lejos no provenía de nadie más que de mi misma, no me había dado cuenta que estaba hiperventilando hasta que escuché los alaridos de Jake-respira profundo Bella, vamos cariño, hazlo, yo estoy contigo, nada malo te pasara-esta vez el tono de Jake fue completamente opuesto al de hace unos momentos, su voz cantaba a mis sentidos, era dulce y tierno como las caricias que sus manos dejaban sobre mis hombros, mi rostro y mi cabello, no había angustia ni preocupación en ninguna de las palabras que pronunciaba, solo una paz infinita que alejaba por completo todos mis miedos y mis angustias y sin dudarlo seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra, respiraba lentamente inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca… una y otra vez, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente el oxígeno llegó a mis pulmones y salió expulsado por mi boca, la asfixia fue desapareciendo lentamente y finalmente mi respiración volvió a la normalidad-¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó mientras colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-… si… gracias Jake-tomé una de sus manos entre las mías mientras giraba mi rostro hacia Alice cuidando en no tirar ninguno de los regalos que me habían dado-¿Alice, estas bien?-pude ver nuevamente esa mirada llena de dolor y culpa en Edward mientras formulaba mi pregunta a Alice, la cual me observó con una mirada mezcla dolor y confusión

-Bella en estos momentos por la que deberías estar preocupada es por ti misma, no por mi o por ninguno de nosotros-su tono fue dulce pero severo, era extraño que ella usara ese tono conmigo, parecía que la situación era más grave de lo que el mismo Jake me había dicho y si era así no podía dejar que se fuera de mi lado, no importaba que el mismo Sam se opusiera a ello, por muy egoísta que fuera, prefería mil veces que los demás enfrentaran solos a Victoria, y si en el peor de los casos sufrían una derrota, al menos Jake estaría conmigo, definitivamente eso sería algo con lo que no podría vivir, y me di repulsión al ver que el trasfondo de mis deseos era que no me importaba que la manada e incluso los Cullen murieran con tal de mantener a salvo a Jake, _siento aversión contra mi misma al ver el rumbo que han tomado mis pensamientos, pero eso es algo con lo que se puedo vivir_

-lo mejor será dividirnos en grupos para cazar a Victoria… Esme y Alice se quedarán montando guardia en la casa de Bella, aun cuando la visión de Alice no es concisa, sabemos que el objetivo de Victoria es llegar a Bella a como de lugar-era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar tanto a Jasper, generalmente le gustaba estar alejado de la atención de los demás y pasar completamente desapercibido, pero ahora era diferente, percibía en el una sabiduría que ninguno de los Cullen poseía y aun así se veía completamente incomodo al tener todas las miradas sobre el

-Bella no necesita que ustedes la protejan-dijo Jake mientras me colocaba detrás suyo-nosotros podemos hacer esa labor sin ustedes

-como piensas hacer eso si toda tu manada esta intentando perseguir a Victoria en vano… te puedo asegurar que ni todos ustedes juntos lograrán derrotarla, y si ustedes mueren, ¿te has puesto a pensar que sucederá con Bella?, sabes perfectamente que nos necesitan, dime una cosa, ¿qué es mas importante para ti, tu orgullo malentendido o su seguridad?, si yo estuviera en tu lugar me tragaría mi orgullo y cooperaría con ustedes, porque mientras más gente este a nuestro alrededor, significaría más protección para Bella… esa sería mi prioridad número uno-Jake se quedó callado mirándolo fijamente mientras cerraba en un puño la mano que tenía libre al reconocer la verdad en las palabras de Edward

-Jake…-giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos oscuros sobre los míos al tiempo que relajaba nuevamente su mano y la colocaba sobre mi mejilla… me pareció ver que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro, no era propiamente de felicidad, había algo más profundo, amor, un poco de resignación y me observaba como si yo fuese el sol y el un ciego que veía el astro por primera vez

-esta bien-respondió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos-… por ella haré lo que sea, no me importa colaborar con unas sanguijuelas como ustedes si con ello consigo protegerla y mantenerla alejada de esa chupasangre… te dije que por ti haría lo que fuera, Bella, y lo haré, no romperé mi promesa-colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me besó

Me sentí un poco incomoda, sabía que el resto de lo Cullen y Edward nos estaban viendo, y aun cuando mi corazón y mi alma ya tenían un solo dueño, me sentí mal al estar besando por primera vez a Jake frente a el, ya que lo que menos deseaba era lastimarlo, aunque mis acciones tuvieran un significado diferente para los demás.

Parecía que mi cuerpo no estaba en sintonía con los pensamientos que rondaban una y otra vez en mi cerebro, ya que mientras este me decía, _detén este beso, estás lastimando a Edward, _mi cuerpo y mi alma tenían otros planes completamente diferentes, ya que ambos se aferraron con todas sus fuerzas a Jake, era como si mi vida y mi muerte dependieran de este beso que tenía un dejo de despedida que preferí ignorar, mis labios se embriagaban del dulce sabor de los suyos, mientras que mi lengua bailaba contra la suya con la desesperación implícita en cada movimiento, parecía que este beso era el primero de muchos otros que jamás llegarían… _todos los besos se resumían en uno solo, en este…_ no me importó tirar al suelo los regalos que hacía solo unos minutos había recibido, necesitaba asir el cuerpo de Jake contra el mío, tocar con mis manos su cuerpo y sentir su alma contra la mía para atarlo a mi para siempre, no deseaba que esta ni ninguna otra noche me dejara, pero especialmente hoy sabía que debía retenerlo a mi lado a como diera lugar, el peligro gritaba a mis sentidos mientras pensaba en el recorriendo cada rincón del bosque a mis espaldas, y la persona que yacía muerta en mi pesadilla de días atrás, finalmente adquiría rostro dentro de mi mente… Jake, muerto, mientras que un charco de sangre teñía de rojo el pasto bajo su cuerpo inerte… frío… mis uñas se aferraron a su espalda desnuda con más fuerza e intensifiqué el beso al tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban a través de mis mejillas en contra de mi voluntad.

-tenemos que irnos cielo-dijo mientras rompía el beso, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora que mis pies no tocaban el suelo gracias a que sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cintura, y aun cuando imprimí todas las fuerzas que poseía para no romper ese abrazo, el con toda la facilidad del mundo, me colocó sobre las escaleras de la entrada de mi casa mientras besaba mi frente-vete a la cama Bella, nosotros iremos por esa pelirroja-dijo mientras recogía del suelo lo regalos que había tirado hace un momento

-no… no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo, que ellos vayan a buscar a Victoria-espeté sin importarme que mi tono de voz no fuera un susurro propiamente, más bien un grito era la definición mas cercana a lo que salía de mi boca en estos momentos… estaba siendo egoísta, mis palabras no escondieron ningún secreto a los Cullen, ellos habían interpretado perfectamente el mensaje que cobardemente me negaba a aceptar pasaba por mi mente en este preciso instante, _prefiero que mueran ellos en tu lugar_-no podré soportar si algo malo te pasa Jake…

-nada malo me…-pero no dejé que terminara de decir una promesa que sabía no iba a poder cumplir

-¡no, no y no, ya enloquecí una vez cuando Edward me abandonó, no podré resistir si tu me dejas, no podré… no me dejes Jake, por favor, te lo suplico!... quédate conmigo -grité mientras mi manos temblaban visiblemente al imaginar nuevamente a Jake muerto, bañado en sangre… ese era el futuro que le deparaba si se internaba en ese bosque-si decides irte, entonces llévame contigo

-no digas tonterías Bella…estamos haciendo todo esto precisamente para protegerte de esa chupasangre, nada malo me pasará, te lo aseguro, antes que despiertes yo estaré a tu lado, diciéndote como siempre que estabas exagerando y que Victoria finalmente esta muerta, nos reiremos por largo rato de todo esto, ahora descansa-colocó su mano contra mi cuello y no se que hizo pero mi visión se fue tornando oscura, parecía que caía en un pozo completamente negro donde no había nada a mi alrededor a lo que pudiera aferrarme, intenté asirme a sus brazos, a sus manos… pero no encontré mi propio cuerpo dentro de esta oscuridad que me rodeaba, no escuchaba ni un sonido, ni un murmullo… solo silencio… el horrible sonido del silencio y después no supe más de mi

Había tenido una pesadilla, la peor que a creado mi mente desde que me vine a vivir a Forks, Jake se había ido, no quiso escuchar mis súplicas y me dejó para ir en busca de Victoria, creyendo que la mataría sin saber que en ese bosque lo único que le esperaba era la muerte… incluso en mi pesadilla pude percibir el aroma de su sangre que manaba de una herida en el cuello que no pude ver con claridad, el río rojo bajo su cuerpo era la vida que se le escapaba de sus manos y yo, completamente incapaz, no podía hacer nada más que verlo morir, el olor a canela y madera estaban fuertemente impregnados en mi nariz pese que eso no había sido más que un mal sueño, y con incredulidad me di cuenta que no sentía náuseas o mareo como generalmente me sucedía, y lo atribuí al hecho de saber que mi otro yo, estaba muriendo rápidamente frente a mi… pero todo esto no había sido más que una pesadilla, cuando abra los ojos el estará a mi lado, susurrándome al oído palabras que sus manos expresaran con caricias sobre todo mi cuerpo… y el deseo de hacerlo mío en mi casa se volvería tan necesario como respirar, no me importaría en lo absoluto que Charlie y Renée estuvieran en la habitación contigua… aceptaba gustosa ese riesgo, y con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro abrí los ojos topándome con una oscuridad que no esperaba, ¿dónde esta la escasa luz del sol que debía filtrarse a través de las espesas nubes de Forks?,¿dónde esta Jake?, ¿por qué no percibía su aroma a canela y madera en mi habitación?... parecía que el se había ido hace varias horas.

Me incorporé lentamente mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos, eran muchas las preguntas que me hacía de las cuales no tenía respuesta, pero varios objetos descansando sobre mi cómoda me anclaron a mi cama nuevamente… los regalos que me habían dado los Cullen estaban justo a un costado de la computadora que los chicos de la manada me habían regalado, y como si de una película se tratara, mi mente repasó una y otra vez la escena que viví con ellos, minutos, horas o días atrás… la pancarta donde me deseaban felices 19, los regalos, la sonrisa de Alice, la visión poco definida de Alice, la llegada inminente de Victoria a Forks, Jake discutiendo con los Cullen, nuestro beso que parecía tener un dejo de despedida… en estos momentos fui presa fácil para la desesperación, giré rápidamente mi rostro hacia el buró y vi que el reloj marcaba las 2:38 de la madrugada, y mientras mi mente analizaba que no había pasado mucho tiempo inconsciente, salí de la casa poniéndome a tropezones los tenis sin molestarme en tomar una chamarra para cubrirme del frío gélido de la noche o bien para dejar una nota a Charlie y Renée del porque de mi ausencia en caso que despertaran, no tenía cabeza para inventar una mentira en estos momentos, todo mi ser estaba enfocado en un solo objetivo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Jake, el era alguien a quien definitivamente tenía que salvar costara lo que costara… ahora más que nunca estaba segura, si es que de algo estaba segura, que esa pesadilla era una premonición, la cual tenía a toda costa que se realizara… me interné en el bosque porque Jacob me necesitaba, mantenerlo en mis pensamientos evitaría que Alice me viera en sus visiones, aunque no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría antes que alguno de ellos percibiera mi aroma e intentara obligarme regresar a casa…. Quería ver que lo intentaran, ni todos los Cullen juntos podrían doblegar mi voluntad… aun cuando sabía que sus intenciones eran la de protegerme, no eran nadie para pasar por encima de mis decisiones.

Nuevamente un deja vu llegó a mi mente, me daba la impresión que este bosque era un imán para las desgracias, ¿o era yo la que, desde mi llegada a Forks, había dado inicio a que esta mala racha diera inicio?... quizás esto ultimo era una verdad absoluta, la muerte ha querido hacerme suya desde que me mezcle con los Cullen, los humanos debemos mantenernos ignorantes ante la existencia de seres sobrenaturales como los vampiros… pero ya no había marcha atrás, y no entendía como mi cerebro se ponía a descifrar el porque de mi regreso a este bosque en estos momentos, donde una vez más corría con todas mis fuerzas esperando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Jake… sabía que yo no podía estar en un error, el estaba en peligro, mi corazón y mi alma me lo gritaban… tenía que correr hacia el, y no sabía como mis pies se movían con tanta seguridad, ¿cómo era posible que supieran que camino seguir?, ¿por qué sentía que íbamos en el camino correcto?... no lo sabía y no me preocupaba en absoluto conocer la respuesta… la vida se me escapaba de las manos… la respiración comenzaba a faltarme, ¿era yo o mi cuerpo sentía todo lo que experimentaba el cuerpo de Jake?... intente correr con más velocidad, pero al ser torpe de nacimiento, no hice más que estirar demasiado mi suerte, y caí al suelo de lleno sin molestarme en ver que había sido el causante de mi caída… estaba por ponerme en pie cuando cuatro pies frente a mi eclipsaron mi visión, levante la mirada y vi a Alice y Esme con sus ojos dorados fijos en los míos

-Dios Bella, ¿sabes lo angustiadas que nos pusimos al ver tu habitación vacía?, creímos lo peor, pero cuando mi visión desapareció supuse que estarías aquí en el bosque intentando encontrar a Jacob-dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie mientras Esme limpiaba la tierra que había quedado impregnada en mi ropa

-Alice, tengo que ir a Jacob, el me necesita-silencio, no dijo nada, esperaba que en cualquier momento me tomara a la fuerza y me regresara a la casa

-lo se… vamos, tenemos que apresurarnos, no queda mucho tiempo

No sabía si debía preguntar a que se refería, tuve miedo de hacerlo, no conseguía formular la pregunta mientras sentía las manos de Esme aferrarse con suavidad a mis piernas y mi espalda… ¿qué le pasó a Jake?... nuevamente esta asfixia, algo obstruía mi garganta, mi sangre comenzaba a correr con demasiada rapidez por mis venas, pero quemaba… me quemaba y me consumía… estaba muriendo y no existía método alguno que curara mi mal… pero no eran síntomas que yo estuviera experimentando físicamente, era Jake el que estaba sufriendo, el que moría sin poder detener el proceso… el tiempo se estaba riendo de mi, me estaba poniendo a prueba, una prueba que el sabía fallaría… cada segundo que pasaba, era una oportunidad que se me escapaba de las manos para poder ayudar a Jake, pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo para salvarlo?, no lo sabía aun, lo que si sabía es que si el se iba yo lo seguiría en ese mismo momento, la ventaja de ser humana es que hay miles de maneras de hacer que la muerte me encuentre, y dada la suerte que tengo para atraer los problemas eso no sería algo difícil de encontrar.

-¡Alice, ustedes tenían que mantener a Bella alejada de este lugar!-gritó Edward mientras Esme me bajaba al suelo

Dejé de escuchar a Edward en el preciso instante que mis pies tocaron el pasto, mis ojos estaban buscando con desesperación a Jake y no tardé en encontrarlo, estaba tirado, recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, rodeado por toda la manada… estaba desnudo, con la mirada perdida, ligeros espasmos sacudían su pecho mientras que borbotones de sangre escapaba de su boca y de una herida en su cuello… los chicos tenían una mirada miserable, estaban de pie, observando como el moría, ¿¡porque demonios nadie estaba haciendo nada por salvarlo?

-Bella…-Sam se puso de pie y se acercó a mi-… Jake…

No hizo falta que completara la frase, entendí perfectamente cual era la situación… "_solo basta una mordida para que el veneno de los vampiros recorra nuestro cuerpo… eso es lo único que nos puede matar de manera definitiva en cuestión de segundos o minutos"_ …

-Victoria lo mordió cuando el intentaba evitar que llegara hasta tu casa…-no podía perder el tiempo dejándome llevar por el pánico, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero que?, de pronto mi mente regresó a la época cuando James me mordió en la muñeca… me habría convertido en vampiro de no ser porque Edward bebió todo el veneno en cuestión de segundos

-eso es… eso es… -comencé a balbucear histéricamente mientras agitaba mis manos en el aire, los presentes me observaron preocupados por mi salud mental

Corrí hacia Jake mientras que los chicos de la manada se hacían a un lado, observé la herida y parecía ser lo suficientemente amplia para que mis dientes entraran en ella, solo quedaban un par de segundos seguramente para que el veneno alcanzara el corazón de Jake, lo cual significaba que perdería tiempo muy valioso escupiendo el veneno al suelo… recordé los escasos conocimientos que tenía respecto a mordeduras de serpientes venenosas y sabía que un humano que bebiera el veneno directamente de una herida era igual o peor a ser mordido por una serpiente… no sabía como le afectaría a mi cuerpo cuando ingiriera por voluntad propia el veneno que recorría en estos momentos el cuerpo de Jake, pero me arriesgaría… quizás moriría en el intento, pero al menos se que haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció?, de verdad espero les guste la historia y por favor dejenme sus reviews, y pues lamento informarles que esta semana no habra adelanto del capitulo siguiente**

**** Traducción "la nobleza obliga", la frase implica que con poder, se conllevan responsabilidades. También se usa para describir a una persona, que se echa la culpa de algo que no hizo o bien para proteger a alguien mas.**


	22. Capitulo 21

**Admito que esta vez tardé más de lo acostumbrado en actualizar mi fic, pero han sido días complicados... entre el puente de semana santa, el trabajo y problemas en el trabajo fueron el acabose definitivo para mi... especialmente ayer... pero bueno, no pienso agobiarlas y mucho menos aburrirlas con mis problemas. **

**Finalmente hemos llegado al capitulo 21, y espero de corazon que la historia siga gustandoles y no les parezca tediosa**

**Frase de la semana**

**Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír. **

**"Anonimo"**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Corrí hacia Jake mientras que los chicos de la manada se hacían a un lado, observé la herida y parecía ser lo suficientemente amplia para que mis dientes entraran en ella, solo quedaban un par de segundos seguramente para que el veneno alcanzara el corazón de Jake, lo cual significaba que perdería tiempo muy valioso escupiendo el veneno al suelo… recordé los escasos conocimientos que tenía respecto a mordeduras de serpientes venenosas y sabía que un humano que bebiera el veneno directamente de una herida era igual o peor a ser mordido por una serpiente… no sabía como le afectaría a mi cuerpo cuando ingiriera por voluntad propia el veneno que recorría en estos momentos el cuerpo de Jake, pero me arriesgaría… quizás moriría en el intento, pero al menos se que haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo._

**Capítulo 21**

-Carlisle, dime cuando su sangre este limpia-espeté mientras colocaba una de mis manos a un costado del rostro de Jake, mientras que con la otra sujetaba lo mejor que podía su espalda, todo su cuerpo era una flama viva, en el sentido literal de la palabra, sentía como si hubiera colocado mis manos desnudas sobre una estufa en llamas… _es casi insoportable mantener mas de unos segundos mis manos sobre su cuerpo, pero el ardor que percibía en estos momentos no era nada en comparación al dolor que sentía Jake, o al que yo sentiría si no hacía algo para salvarlo… en mi lista de preocupaciones, el ardor de mis manos era el último punto_

-¡Bella, es demasiado peligroso!-esta vez fue Edward el que habló, y en ningún momento intentó ocultar la angustia de su voz-no existe certeza alguna de que tu cuerpo tolere el veneno que tiene Jacob en su cuerpo-espetó mientras se hincaba a un lado mío, suplicando no solo con su voz sino con su mirada… lo sabía sin tener que verlo al rostro, y aun cuando sabía que perdería un tiempo muy valioso, retiré mi vista del cuerpo inmóvil de Jake y posé mi mirada sobre los ojos dorados de Edward y sonreí

-es el único camino que existe para salvar su vida… nadie más que yo puede hacer esto Edward, ninguno de los chicos de la manada puede extraer el veneno sin que corran el peligro de morir junto con Jake, y ustedes tampoco porque solo acelerarían el proceso accidentalmente… y aun si ahorita hubiese otra persona capacitada para salvarlo, no lo aprobaría… quiero hacerlo yo misma, ese es mi deseo… lo amo, y si el muere y no logro cumplir mi meta, al menos se… que moriré junto con el-lo había herido en lo más profundo, conocía perfectamente el alcance que tendrían mis palabras y lo mucho que dañaría su alma y su corazón, y aun así no hice nada por detenerme, Edward tenía que saber que Jacob era el motor de mi existencia, que sin el, jamás podría continuar con vida aunque el y todos los que eran importantes para mí se mantuvieran a mi lado… simplemente nada tenía sentido si el faltaba… observé fijamente sus ojos dorados por un par de segundos, y pese que vi dolor y agonía en ellos, vi también entendimiento… era como si conociese a la perfección lo que significaba perder al pilar de tu existencia… por unos momentos me dio la impresión que mi dolor y el que creía percibir de el, estaban en sintonía, así que guardó silencio y se alejó unos pasos de nosotros, parecía que ya no intentaría detenerme… los Cullen lo observaron incrédulos mientras el bajaba la mirada y movía de un lado a otro su cabeza… no se porque, pero había algo más en la expresión de Edward que no pude adivinar, algo que los Cullen sabían perfectamente y yo desconocía… Edward estaba ocultándome algo, pero no averiguaría que era, prefería que siguiera siendo un secreto del cual no debía enterarme, mi prioridad era Jake

-Bella… -esta vez fue la voz de Leah la que se escuchó en el bosque, no dijo nada más que mi nombre, pero su mirada dijo más que mil palabras… angustia, dolor, culpa… y sobre todas las cosas, comprensión

-por favor Carlisle-no podía perder más tiempo, debía actuar rápido, estaba determinada a salvar a Jake costara lo que costara… dirigí mi vista hacia el patriarca de los Cullen, y por primera vez, reflejó la edad que en realidad tenía y no la que aparentaba… lo vi cansado, viejo y sumamente preocupado por el futuro incierto que se extendía ante sus ojos… no esperé a que me diera una respuesta, volví a posar mis ojos sobre Jake y sin más preámbulos coloqué mis labios sobre su cuello, mientras enterraba lo más que podía mis dientes en el interior de la herida abierta y comencé a beber el veneno que inundaba casi en su totalidad el cuerpo de Jake

Ácido, esa era la única palabra que venía a mi mente para lograr hacer una comparación lo más cercana posible a la sensación que experimentaba en estos momentos al sentir la sangre de Jake combinada con el veneno de los vampiros recorrer mi lengua, mi laringe, mi traquea, las paredes de mi estómago, mis venas… todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, seguramente este tormento era similar al que tendría una persona que en sus cinco sentidos estuviese bebiendo ácido en su estado más puro… me quemaba, el veneno y la sangre de Jake estaban destruyendo todo a su paso, una parte de mi, la más pequeña realmente, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de separarse de Jake para mitigar un poco esta agonía, pero la otra, la que predominaba y aplastaba esa pequeña debilidad humana, se exigía continuar sin titubear, necesitaba extraer todo el veneno que inundaba su cuerpo, no permitiría que la muerte se lo llevara, lucharía contra ella por mantenerlo con vida aunque me costara la mía en el proceso, se que Jake se enojaría mucho conmigo por arriesgar mi vida de esta manera, ¿pero que acaso el no hacía lo mismo día a día, cuando se internaba en este bosque?, ¿no podía hacer lo mismo por el?... si, podía y lo haría, me arriesgaría 1000 veces por el y se que soportaría un dolor mucho más grande que este, solo con saber que tendría como recompensa su presencia en mi vida… el paraíso para mi era estar con Jake, verlo sonreír mientras me susurra al oído palabras de amor, de deseo, de su necesidad constante de mi… disfrutar de sus sonrisas, de sus caricias, de sus miradas tiernas y llenas de sabiduría, de su alma cálida y amplia que era irónicamente mía también… el infierno sería vivir en este mundo sin el en lo absoluto… y aunque sabía que las probabilidades de que yo muriera eran avasalladoras, sabía que tenía que vivir por el… porque así como yo no concebía un mundo sin el, sabía que el, no concebía un mundo sin mi… y lo que menos deseaba era causarle un dolor de esa magnitud… salvaría a Jake, de eso no tenía duda, y también intentaría salvarme a mi misma, aunque no estaba dispuesta a hacer una promesa al respecto, ya que quizás no podría cumplirla como era mi intención.

-Bella… lo estas logrando, su sangre se esta limpiando… -inquirió Carlisle sorprendido, pero sin dejar de lado su tono preocupado… escuché sollozos casi imperceptibles a mi alrededor, quizás era Esme o Alice las que sufrían conmigo en silencio

Cada vez me era más difícil mantenerme firme en mi resolución de salvar a Jake… sentir como el veneno y su sangre se convertían en fuego líquido una vez acariciaban mi lengua, era una agonía que ningún ser humano podía soportar y vivir para contarlo, todo el dolor que había sentido en mi vida se concentraba en este punto y se multiplicaba por la cantidad más alta que mi mente era capaz de imaginar, y aun así sabía que esa cifra nunca igualaría el dolor que creaban a su paso, mientras ingería gota a gota la sangre y el veneno que estaba matando a Jake, _era como recibir golpes en una herida abierta, con la piel al rojo vivo 100,000 veces continuas… _esto era un tormento que aumentaba velozmente, mientras el fuego se extendía como un virus por todo mi cuerpo y quemaba todo a su paso una y otra vez, experimentaba un dolor mil veces más intenso que el que sentí cuando James quebró mi pierna y mis costillas años atrás en la escuela de ballet, lo que en ese entonces creía era un dolor insoportable, había sido una suave caricia en comparación a lo que ahora estaba intentando resistir con todas las fuerzas de las que era poseedora, y por primera vez no me vi a mi misma como un ser débil e inútil, al contrario, me percibí como alguien que toleraba bastante bien el dolor… pero era humana, y por mucho que expandiera lo más posible mis límites, sabía que estaba muriendo… le regalaba a Jake mi vida, para recibir a cambio la suya que estaba por llegar a su fin, y aun cuando mis sentidos comenzaban a dormirse uno a uno, mi mente se mantenía extrañamente lúcida, centrada solamente en el objetivo que me mantenía con los pies sobre esta tierra que pisaba… Jake… y cuando creía que mis fuerzas estaban por llegar a su fin, el y las memorias que creamos juntos inundaron mi mente, ayudándome estos recuerdos a ignorar el tormento que vivía, para centrarme en algo más grande e importante que mi dolor… recordándome cada una de esas imágenes, sonrisas y besos de antaño, del porque había decidido lanzarme a este infierno… continuaría bebiendo el veneno, hasta que escuchara decir a Carlisle que Jake estaba finalmente fuera de peligro.

De pronto comencé a sentir una presión extraña en mis dientes que se encontraban enterrados en la herida que Victoria le había hecho a Jake en el cuello, y casi al mismo tiempo, escuché la voz jubilosa y azorada de Carlisle exclamar que lo había logrado… que la sangre de Jake estaba finalmente limpia.

-Bella… lo hiciste… -Sam se acercó para sostener el cuerpo de Jake por mi… repentinamente me había quedado sin fuerzas… la voz de Carlisle fue el detonante que mi mente necesitaba para que el dolor reprimido saliera a flote, pero necesitaba ver a Jake, escucharle decir mi nombre, saber que mi ayuda no había llegado demasiado tarde.

No me percaté cuando Alice y Esme se colocaron a un lado mío para sostenerme por los hombros y ayudarme a llegar a Jake, estaba completamente incapacitada para mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo, y aun así, saqué fuerzas no se de donde y levanté una de mis manos para acariciar el rostro de Jake, el cual, ya no quemaba como antes, la temperatura de su piel volvía a ser tan cálida como recordaba, y el brillo que había desaparecido de sus ojos, regresaba nuevamente a su mirada oscura y profunda… _lo logré, Jake esta a salvo… _

-Bells… -escuchar nuevamente su voz resonar en mis oídos, me hizo ver que yo estuve en lo correcto… _valió la pena lo que hice… ¿cómo podía ser un error haber arriesgado todo si el estaba con vida y feliz?... darle mi vida para recibir la suya, había sido la mejor decisión que he tomado en años_… posó sus ojos cansados sobre los míos y me sonrió débilmente-… te amo-susurró mientras levantaba una de sus manos y la colocaba en mi rostro, el cual, hasta ahora me percataba estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas, y no de tristeza, sino de felicidad al ver que Jake estaba finalmente fuera de peligro

-y yo también… más que a mi vida-susurré mientras acariciaba la mano que tenía sobre mi rostro

Quise besarlo, y nuevamente, como si mi mente fuese un libro abierto para el, hizo acoplo de las pocas fuerzas que tenía, y se incorporó ayudado por Sam y Embry, los cuales, permanecieron con sus brazos extendidos por si las fuerzas le fallaban, lentamente, Jake colocó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me besó… mi intención era enredar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, responderle el beso con esta necesidad que le profesaba, la cual me quemaba mucho más que el veneno que recorría todo mi cuerpo en estos instantes, pero no pude hacerlo…, las fuerzas me fallaron en el peor momento, ya que me desvanecí lentamente en los brazos de Jake, Esme y Alice sin poder hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo… me fui perdiendo en la inconsciencia entre gritos de agonía y desesperación que me llamaban una y otra vez y me pedían que resistiera… que me quedara con ellos, pero mis ojos se cerraban por voluntad propia, no lograba conseguir que me obedecieran… poco a poco las voces que me hablaban se desvanecían en la lejanía así como sus rostros… me hundí en un túnel profundo y oscuro, hasta que finalmente solo fui capaz de escuchar el sonido del silencio.

He escuchado y leído relatos de personas que han estado al borde de la muerte y ven una luz cegadora que te llena de paz y te libera de todo el dolor terrenal,… ¿por qué yo era la excepción?, ¿por qué aun estaba rodeada de esta oscuridad?, ¿por qué sentía un dolor que tendría que haberse extinguido junto con mi vida?... debía estar muerta, sencillamente no existía la posibilidad de que un humano común y corriente se encontrara con vida después de haber ingerido toda esa sangre mezclada con el veneno de los vampiros, aunque no sería extraño que yo fuese una excepción a esa regla, después de todo, la mala suerte es el único poder sobrenatural que poseía, aunque de algo podía estar tranquila, había liberado a Jake de una muerte segura, la cual ahora envolvía mi cuerpo y mi alma en un abrazo mortal, pero parecía ya no quererme a su lado, me había deseado tanto cuando me encontraba con vida, que ahora que ya podía disponer de mi como quisiera, me rechazaba y me dejaba en este limbo donde no estaba ni viva ni muerta, donde la oscuridad era la misma tuviera los ojos abiertos o cerrados… donde gritar no serviría de nada ya que nadie vendría en mi ayuda, pero ignorando el fuego insoportable que sentía en todo mi cuerpo, así como la imposible quemazón que se había instalado en mi garganta, curiosamente me sentía en paz y con un buen sabor de boca al saber que mi sacrificio había valido la pena, ya que conseguí salvar a Jake de una muerte dolorosa que no merecía, me daba gusto saber que finalmente mi existencia había sido de utilidad para el ser más importante de mi vida… después de todo morir por proteger a mi otro yo, era una excelente manera de dejar este mundo.

¿De donde provenía esta brisa fría que acariciaba mi cuerpo?... así como los muertos teóricamente no pueden sentir dolor, mucho menos pueden sentir frío, eso era un hecho, aunque nunca he estado muerta sino hasta ahora, así que existía la posibilidad de que los conocimientos que teníamos los humanos respecto a la muerte fuesen falsos y todo lo que mi cuerpo y mi mente experimentaban era de lo más normal, por otra parte, existía la posibilidad de que yo no fuera una humana tan común y corriente después de todo y había logrado sobrevivir mi intento desesperado de salvar a Jake, y si esto último era posible, el estado de inconsciencia en el que me encontraba no era la muerte como yo creía, pero de ser ciertas mis suposiciones, ¿por qué todo estaba oscuro?, ¿qué le pasaba a mi cuerpo para que no pudiese mover un solo dedo, o a mi boca para que pudiese decir al menos una vocal?... debía de encontrar la manera de hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo para que Jake supiera que estaba viva, ¿pero como iba a hacer eso si era incapaz de encontrar lo básico en esta oscuridad?… mi corazón, ¿donde estaban los latidos rítmicos y acompasados que parecían estaban en sintonía con los de Jake, pese que los suyos iban a una velocidad mucho más alta que la de un ser humano ordinario?... _tum_… un solo latido… _¿¡uno solo!,_ no puede ser, ningún ser humano sobrevive con un solo latido, la cantidad mínima eran 72 latidos por minuto, ¿dónde estaban los 71 que faltaban?... _tum… otro mas_, tenía que haber un error, quizás algo le sucedía a mis oídos para que no alcanzara a registrar los latidos normales de mi corazón, esa era la única explicación razonable que podía imaginar en estos momentos… fuera de ello y del ardor insoportable de mi garganta que no desaparecía, todo estaba normal, mis pies, mis manos, mi estomago… incluso mi cabeza seguía funcionando igual que siempre, mal…

Al ver que las ordenes que mi cerebro le mandaba a todo mi cuerpo no llegaban a su destino, intenté reconocer con mis demás sentidos el ambiente que me rodeaba, ya que extrañamente, los sentía un poco más agudizados que antes, ¿será porque en estos momentos estoy privada de la vista?, dicen los médicos que cuando nos privamos de un sentido, los demás se vuelven más agudos, quizás ese era mi caso en este momento, ya que percibía muchos aromas en el aire… flores, chocolate, girasoles, madera, canela… pino, fresas… exceptuando el sonido extraño y lento de mi corazón, había dos corazones más que latían demasiado rápido, uno de ellos estaba muy cerca de mi, moviéndose impacientemente de un lado a otro mientras golpeaba el piso rápidamente con uno de sus pies, _¿por qué estaba tan lúcida dentro de mi inconsciencia?, _no tenía sentido…

-Bella, ¿me escuchas?-esa voz aterciopelada era la de Edward, había un tono triste y lleno de angustia en su voz, _¿dónde había quedado el latido del corazón que escuché hacía unos momentos?,_ parecía que había desaparecido como por arte de magia-¿aun nada Alice?

-no… no la veo-respondió Alice con un suspiro lastimero-ha desaparecido para siempre de mis visiones-la voz de Alice se quebró y comenzó a sollozar como si estuviese a punto de llorar… me pareció escuchar los pasos rápidos de alguien acercarse a Alice con el único propósito de abrazarla para poder brindarle un poco de consuelo… me sentía confundida, ¿cómo era posible que mi cerebro registrara tantos detalles a la vez y no perder atención en ninguno de ellos?

-¿y tu Jasper?, ¿sientes algo?-preguntó Edward esperanzado mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de mi frente, ¿por qué su mano no era tan fría como la recordaba?... no era lo que se puede decir cálida, pero, al menos ya no era gélida, su tacto era bastante agradable, parecía corresponder al de una persona que recuperaba su temperatura normal después de haber estado expuesto a una nevada

-… está despierta… en este momento ella nos esta escuchando, el velo que me impedía llegar a ella ha desaparecido-un grito ahogado se escuchó en la habitación, y no necesité tener los ojos abiertos para saber que había sido de Esme, parecía que la noticia la había emocionado bastante

-Bella, todo esta bien-la voz de Esme era dulce y melódica a mis oídos, parecía la voz de una madre que intentaba tranquilizar a su hijo, después de que este había sido despertado con la peor de las pesadillas- Jacob esta perfectamente bien… lo salvaste Bella-y como si alguien hubiese apretado el botón de "encendido" en mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos mientras sentía como la sangre corría a través de mis venas, despertando también uno a uno los sentidos y sensaciones que habían permanecido dormidas conmigo hasta ahora.

-¿cómo te sientes, Bella?-preguntó Carlisle mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi, no logrando ocultar su sorpresa al verme fijamente a los ojos, ¿tenía algo raro en la cara?

-bien… -respondí automáticamente aunque no sabía que tanta verdad había en mis palabras

-¿te sientes diferente?... ¿cómo percibes la habitación?-preguntó Carlisle con demasiada insistencia, ¿acaso había algo anormal en este cuarto?... a diferencia de los lujos y objetos de valor que decoraba cada espacio de este lugar, no me parecía muy diferente a lo que recordaba, tenía la impresión que me encontraba en la habitación de Edward, los libros y los cd's lo delataron, aunque las ventanas abiertas terminaron por reafirmar mi teoría, Edward tenía cierta fascinación por los espacios abiertos… ahora me explicaba el frío que sentía en todo mi cuerpo antes y después de despertar

-pues no me siento diferente… y respecto a la habitación, esta fría-Carlisle frunció el ceño al escucharme hablar, me dio la impresión que esperaba otra respuesta-aunque hay muchos olores impregnados en el ambiente que no se de donde provienen… mi mente esta enfocada en muchos detalles a la vez, y aunque suene extraño, eso no me distrae en lo absoluto, ahora mismo estoy pensando en Charlie y Renée, analizando los nuevos olores que alcanzo a percibir cuestionándome de donde pueden provenir, recordando que cerca de mi escuchaba dos corazones latir con bastante rapidez mientras estaba inconsciente, y mi cerebro también tiene espacio de sobra para reconocer la angustia que siento en estos momentos al percatarme que mi cerebro esta funcionando de una manera extraña, ¡no se que me esta pasando!, ¿qué sucede Carlisle?, ¿porqué mi mente no esta confundida por tantas preguntas y detalles a mi alrededor, cuando se que debería estarlo?-suspiró mientras intercambiaba miradas con Edward y el resto de los Cullen, los cuales, estaban presentes en la habitación, incluso Rosalie… y eso definitivamente me tomó por sorpresa, y no por su presencia aquí, estábamos en su casa después de todo, sino por su deslumbrante belleza, para mi siempre ha sido la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, pero ahora ella brillaba en el sentido literal de la palabra, su piel resplandecía al igual que su cabello… ¿acaso había algún tipo de luz especial en esta habitación que le daba una apariencia aun más irreal y sobrenatural a Rosalie?

-Bella…-Edward comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas, y como sucediera durante mi inconsciencia, su temperatura la percibí diferente

-¿por qué tus manos ya no están tan frías Edward?,… ¿que esta pasando?-comencé a preocuparme al percatarme de todos los cambios que estaba experimentando, no era normal, nada en mi lo era y sin embargo eso ya no traía ningún consuelo como antes… necesitaba respuestas antes que mi cerebro enloqueciera por la ausencia de ellas… tenía que entender que me había pasado después de haber perdido el sentido

-tranquilízate Bella… te explicaremos lo que sucedió, pero debes tomarlo con calma-comenzó a explicar Carlisle y respiré profundamente, inhalando por la nariz, y exhalando por la boca, para lograr alcanzar la tranquilidad que Carlisle me solicitaba… repetiría este proceso una y otra vez hasta que pudiera calmar los latidos de mi corazón, el cual debía estar latiendo desbocado por el exceso de información que no lograba comprender, pero algo no estaba bien, la esperada agitación nunca llegó, ni un solo latido precipitado en mi garganta o en mi pecho… todas mis preguntas pasadas quedaron olvidadas en el rincón más alejado del extenso espacio que ahora había dentro de mi cerebro,… temblorosa y con un miedo que tachaba en el terror, acerqué mis manos hacia mi pecho, esperando sentir bajo mis palmas el bombeo desigual de mi corazón que llevaba sangre a todo mi cuerpo… pero nada sucedió… no lograba percibir un solo latido, ningún ruido que me indicara que uno de los órganos más importantes que mantiene con vida al ser humano siguiera dentro de mi pecho.

Necesitaba un espejo, tenía que ver cual era mi aspecto en estos momentos, así que incapacitada para pronunciar una palabra sin que gritos salieran de mi boca, busqué con la mirada algún objeto que reflejara mi rostro, y descansando sobre una de las paredes estaba el espejo que develaría mis dudas.

Creí que los Cullen intentarían evitar que viera mi reflejo en el espejo a como diera lugar, pero lo único que hicieron fue hacerse a un lado mientras me cedían el paso al tiempo que dirigían sus miradas hacia el suelo de madera bajo nuestros pies, eso en lugar de traerme tranquilidad, me perturbó más de lo que ya estaba… no lograba controlar los niveles altos y bajos de mis emociones aunque lo intentaba, era como ir en una montaña rusa y saber que nunca llegaríamos a la meta, así sentía mi enojo y mi angustia en este momento, sin límites, y con el amplio espacio en mi mente, me pregunté como podría controlar algo que corría libre y sin control dentro de mi ser… al colocar mis ojos frente al espejo, la persona que vi reflejada me asustó, ya que no era lo que esperaba, aunque tampoco pude encontrar mi viejo rostro en la cara de la joven que me observaba con terror… había un cambio sutil en la piel de mi rostro, la cual, se había tornado ligeramente más pálida, pero sin llegar a la palidez que poseían los Cullen, unas marcas de color lila grisáceo adornaban el contorno de mis ojos… la temperatura de mi piel se había tornado más fría, por eso sentía tan reconfortante la mano de Edward sobre la mía, _no es que el se haya vuelto más cálido, soy yo la que se ha vuelto más fría… _aunque algo que no esperaba, era ver mi color de ojos intacto, no había toques de rojo carmín que me hicieran ver como un fenómeno, seguía conservando el color café que había heredado de Charlie, encontrando también en el proceso de reconocimiento, un ligero color rosa adornando mis mejillas y mi labio inferior aun estaba fuera de proporción a comparación del superior, y aunque me trajo un poco de tranquilidad ver que una parte de mi seguía intacta en mi cara, el 99% de mi ser se estaba dejando llevar por el pánico y la confusión…_ ¿¡que demonios me pasó?_

-¿por qué mi piel esta más pálida?, ¿qué significan esas marcas lilas que adornan el contorno de mis ojos?, ¿por qué no late mi corazón?... ¿por qué el ardor de mi garganta no desaparece?, ¿por qué mi mente es capaz de apreciar detalles que antes era incapaz de percibir?... –aparté mi vista de la mujer extraña del espejo y posé mis ojos sobre todos los Cullen, pero fue Alice la que decidió hablar mientras se acercaba a mi

-cálmate Bella… estas muy nerviosa, es normal, pero… -habló con calma mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mis hombros para intentar calmar el pánico que había nacido de mi inmóvil corazón, y lo que creía sería un movimiento sutil de mi cuerpo para intentar alejarme de ella, resultó ser lo opuesto… sin saber como sucedió, lancé a Alice a través de la habitación, y cuando estaba por estrellarse contra la pared, Jasper la detuvo con facilidad, sucediendo esto en menos de un segundo…

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar visiblemente mientras acercaba mis dedos a la cara al ver lo que le había hecho a Alice, a mi mejor amiga… _pero si solo moví mi hombro, ¿como es posible que la haya aventado con esa fuerza?, ¿qué me pasó?, ¿por qué no soy capaz de controlar mi cuerpo y mis emociones?, ¿por qué Jasper no me ayuda a tranquilizarme con su habilidad?... _comencé a respirar rápidamente, y pese la angustia del momento, mi cerebro registró que mis pulmones seguían funcionando correctamente, la inhalación y exhalación de aire seguía siendo completa y absolutamente necesaria para mi, sintiendo una pequeñísima parte de mi mente, alegría por ese dato, aunque no lo suficiente como para que el pánico y la histeria disminuyeran ni una milésima parte.

-Bella, cálmate… todo esta bien, nadie te está culpando de nada-comenzó a decir Edward con su voz aterciopelada mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mi con uno de sus brazos extendidos para intentar infundirme seguridad

-¡no te me acerques!-grité aterrorizada mientras caminaba hacia atrás…-aléjate de mi… no me toques-estiré mis manos aun temblorosas hacia el frente para evitar que Edward se acercara a mi, lo último que quería era lastimar a alguien más

Mi espalda chocó contra una de las ventanas de la habitación y mientras colocaba mis manos temblorosas a la altura de mis sienes, caí de rodillas al suelo meciéndome hacia atrás y hacia adelante una y otra vez, repitiéndome que nada de esto era verdad y que solo se trataba de un mal sueño que estaba por terminar.

_Vamos, despierta Bella, debes hacerlo, anda abre los ojos para que puedas ver a Jake mientras sientes como una de sus manos acaricia sutilmente cada espacio de tu rostro… tus sentidos seguirán siendo igual de lentos y humanos que siempre, nada habrá cambiado, y el único olor que percibirás será el de Jake… canela y madera, en cuanto a tus emociones seguirán siendo una montaña rusa con demasiadas pendientes y valles, pero no será nada que no puedas controlar, y aun cuando llegases a perder los estribos, tus reacciones serán como las de cualquier otro ser humano… si, esto es una pesadilla que en cualquier momento terminará_…

Pero el pánico que sentía a flor de piel, así como mi respiración acelerada, me hizo ver que estaba viviendo en una pesadilla, pero dentro de mi realidad… y a comparación de las pesadillas que me atacan por las noches, las cuales se desvanecen una vez abro los ojos, esta sería permanente.

-… Bella… -levanté la mirada al escuchar a Carlisle susurrar mi nombre, y me sorprendí al verlo a escasos centímetros de mi sin un asomo de miedo en sus hermosas facciones, estaba en cuclillas, sonriéndome con su mirada… no había enojo y mucho menos odio y desprecio hacia mi por lo que acababa de hacer, al contrario, solo había compasión y ternura en su mirada, y sin poder controlar una vez más mis emociones, una ola de tristeza me inundó por completo, desapareciendo por breves instantes el pánico y el terror que yo misma me daba, y me dejé llevar por la desolación al tiempo que aferraba mis manos sobre los brazos de Carlisle y recargaba mi rostro sobre su pecho silencioso para llorar como jamás en mi vida lo había hecho

Mi llanto en combinación con mis gritos, era lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa, sentí que habían pasado horas desde que cayera al suelo y esta ola de tristeza y desolación diera inicio, cuando quizás solo han transcurrido un par de minutos desde que admirara a esa chica del espejo que me analizaba con el terror implícito en sus facciones.

Nadie hizo nada para detener mi llanto, ni Carlisle, al cual tenía aprisionado en un férreo abrazo que parecía no rompería hasta que no quedaran más lagrimas que pudiera derramar… no estaba segura de la fuerza que poseía en estos instantes, pero de haberlo lastimado, en ningún momento se quejó al respecto, al contrario, lo único que hizo fue rodear mi espalda en un abrazo cálido y paternal, mientras acariciaba dulcemente mi cabeza en un intento de calmar la agonía que azotaba mi alma y mi corazón en estos instantes, donde una extraña inmortalidad se hacía presente dentro de mis pensamientos.

Dejé que la tristeza, la melancolía, el abatimiento y la frustración, fluyeran libremente dentro de mi cuerpo, una, porque necesitaba deshacerme de todo este tormento que no sabía encaminar, y otra, porque era completamente incapaz de saber como apagar esta emoción que podía incrementar sin descanso lo que me quedara de vida… _¿cómo extinguir algo que parece ser indestructible?, _no tenía la respuesta a esa ni a ninguna de mis preguntas anteriores.

De pronto, toda la fuerza que demostré hace un momento al lanzar a Alice por los aires, había desaparecido por completo, no tenía siquiera la energía necesaria para continuar llorando y seguir abrazando a Carlisle, derrumbándose pesadamente mis brazos sobre el suelo de madera que estaba bajo mis pies, de no ser porque él aun me sostenía con fuerza por la espalda, seguramente mi cuerpo habría caído al suelo irremediablemente… necesitaba dormir, quería olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado, tenía que aferrarme a la idea estupida de que todo esto no era más que un mal sueño que muy pronto acabaría o caería sin remedio en la locura… bloqueé mi mente para evitar escuchar las voces de los Cullen que me llamaban incesantemente, pareciendo sus voces un eco que se perdía en la lejanía, no quería escucharlos, lo único que deseaba era dejarme caer sobre este pozo oscuro y silencioso que se abría bajo mis pies y dejar de pensar, lo cual, incluso en este estado de inconsciencia, resultó imposible, mi mente seguía trabajando, formulando preguntas sin respuestas, intentando adivinar las posibles teorías del porque de mi cambio físico, mental y emocional, preguntándome que pasaría conmigo ahora, que les diría a Charlie y a Renée, como les explicaría algo que yo misma no comprendía… y lo más importante, que sucedería ahora con Jacob, ¿todos estos cambios significarían que tenía que alejarme de el?, ¿querría el seguir conmigo?... sabía perfectamente que a pesar de sentirme completamente confundida y agonizante ante esta nueva y extraña realidad que se abría ante mis ojos, es algo con lo que podría vivir, pero la simple idea de saber que Jacob me dejaría o que la manada le impediría estar conmigo, es algo que no podría soportar, no quería existir en un mundo donde Jake no estaba incluido.

Esta vez no fue el viento frío de Forks chocando contra mi rostro el que me regresara a la realidad, sino la respiración de alguien que se encontraba muy cerca de mi… no creía que la palabra "despertar", tuviese el significado adecuado para lo que experimentaba, ya que aunque me sentía relativamente descansada, no había dormido absolutamente nada, mi mente estuvo haciendo millones de preguntas, así como visualizando diferentes escenarios de lo que me sucedía los segundos, minutos, o quizás horas, que estuve sumida en este estado de inconsciencia donde me encontraba completamente lúcida y consciente de todo lo que sucedía fuera y dentro de mi mente… era como estar dormida pero a la vez despierta en un mundo paralelo a la realidad sin ser un loco y bizarro sueño, aunque si me sentía como una desquiciada mental al plasmarlo en palabras… extraño, totalmente contradictorio, pero aun así, esta era mi nueva realidad.

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el techo blanco de la habitación, así como la intensa luz de la lámpara que brillaba encima mío, verla de lleno tenía que ser casi imposible, esperaba que de un momento a otro me cegara momentáneamente, pero nada sucedió, al contrario, lo único alcancé a percibir fue una molestia casi imperceptible en mis ojos que era fácil ignorar… y aun cuando había detalles en la habitación que llamaron mi atención_ como el polvo que danzaba a mi alrededor, nuevos olores que se habían unido a los anteriores que recordaba y percibía con aterradora claridad, sonidos extraños de los cuales desconocía su origen y procedencia, pasos ligeros caminando de un lado a otro en alguna parte de la casa, así como respiraciones no propias de ningún ser humano_ el ardor de mi garganta hizo que mi atención que estaba enfocada en todos los detalles de esta habitación, se centrara en esta quemazón que no disminuía, al contrario, aumentaba tan rápido que por más imposible que me pareciera en estos momentos, comenzaba a perder el control de mi mente, y peor aun de mi cuerpo… mis manos las abría y las cerraba rápidamente formando un puño en ambas mientras yacía aun inmóvil en esta cama, mi respiración se aceleró y un latido proveniente de mi corazón hizo eco en la habitación, captando la atención de los presentes, que se acercaron presurosamente a mi, pero con pasos tan ligeros, que sabía no tenía que haberlos escuchado… mis sentidos se encontraban más perceptivos que antes, y debería de haberme descontrolado por completo, de no ser porque el ardor en mi garganta me estaba dominando tanto, que nublaba para bien o para mal, mi juicio.

-¡se esta quemando mi garganta!…. -grité mientras me incorporaba a una velocidad inhumana de la cama, aproximándose Jasper rápidamente hacia mi mientras colocaba sus manos alrededor de mi cintura aprisionándome contra su cuerpo inmóvil, no había nada romántico en este gesto, más bien parecía que estaba intentando evitar que le hiciera daño a alguien más, y quizás debería haberle agradecido, pero no pude, simplemente un velo muy delgado exiliaba por completo a mi raciocinio de mi cerebro para ser dominado por un instinto animal que no sabía, poseía… no podía mover mi cuerpo para poder zafarme del ferro abrazo de Jasper e ir a refrescarme al baño para apagar este fuego que quemaba una y otra vez mi garganta, ni mover mi boca para pedirles que me ayudaran a calmar este dolor… mi cuerpo no era mío, mi voluntad había sido presa también de este ardor que no cedía pero si extinguía todo a su paso… pero al intentar enfocar mi vista, que era la única parte de mi cuerpo que podía controlar, me di cuenta que todo mi entorno se agitaba y que gritos aterradores hacían eco dentro de la casa… aunque aullidos era la descripción más precisa para lo que escuchaba, alguien estaba siendo torturado cruelmente muy cerca de aquí… los Cullen se acercaron a mi con miradas que reflejaban agonía y desesperación, mientras hablaban los unos a los otros palabras que no alcanzaba a comprender, ¿por qué no ayudaban a la persona que gritaba?, no era propio de ellos ignorar a alguien en peligro… pero al unir las piezas de este rompecabezas que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, me di cuenta de dos cosas, una, que no era mi entorno el que se movía, era yo la que estaba fuera de control, y Jasper junto con Emmet y Edward, intentaban con todas sus fuerzas, controlar la descomunal fuerza que desprendía mi cuerpo miembro por miembro… dos, que los aullidos que escuchaba en la lejanía no provenían de nadie mas que de mi misma.

Quise poner atención a lo que gritaban los Cullen entre si mientras Alice y Rosalie salían despedidas de la habitación por algo que Carlisle y Esme les habían solicitado, pero no pude, así como también fui incapaz de controlar los impulsos de mi cuerpo, me sentía atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo, este se movía sin cesar intentando zafarse de los brazos de Jasper, Emmet y Edward, los cuales intentaban retenerme en esta habitación a como diera lugar, y quise cooperar con ellos, ayudarlos a controlar mi cuerpo, pero parecía que mi mente estaba desconectada por tiempo indefinido, y sentí pavor al imaginar que esto pudiese ser un efecto permanente, y aun así, sabía que mi rostro no reflejaba en absoluto el terror que comenzaba a sentir nuevamente, ¿que sucedería si me quedaba así para siempre?, ¿de que habría servido salvar a Jake si ahora yo representaba un peligro igual o más grande que Victoria en Forks?... más preguntas sin respuesta. De pronto un olor bañó por completo mis sentidos, Alice y Rosalie aparecieron en la habitación y le extendieron a Carlisle un vaso oscuro, el cual acercaron a mis labios… _sal y azufre,_ era sangre lo que estaba dentro del vaso, sentí náuseas, pero si ahora era un vampiro como creía, quizás esto disminuiría la quemazón en mi garganta, pero no sabía que la sangre oliera tan poco apetitosa, _¿sería siempre así?..._ esperaba que no, ya que incluso ahora tenía muchas ganas de vomitar, y aun así bebí rápidamente el contenido del vaso incrementando considerablemente mis deseos de alejarme de ellos para poder ir al baño mientras el espeso líquido acariciaba mi garganta en llamas, pero antes que pudiera zafarme de los brazos que aprisionaban mi cuerpo, mi boca expulsó la sangre que hacía unos segundos había ingerido… ahora me encontraba en una habitación con 7 vampiros sedientos que no sabían si ir al suelo y beber lo que mi cuerpo había rechazado o seguir en su intento de controlar mi cuerpo enloquecido.

-¡Bells!-escuché la voz de Jake y después todo se tornó rojo

Ese olor a canela y madera tan intenso que desprendía su cuerpo fue lo único que necesitaba mi mente para perder completamente el control, no necesité de más para saber que era su sangre lo único que calmaría este fuego que calcinaba mi garganta.

_¡Jake, corre!, debes correr… o si no haré algo que jamás me podré perdonar_

Fui espectadora de la escena de terror que jamás creí presenciar, donde yo era la protagonista y asesina del hombre que amaba, y por el cual había aceptado este infierno… no podía hacer nada para detener a mis pies que se impulsaban contra el piso dispuestos a saltar hacia su presa, al haber liberado Jasper y Emmet a mi cuerpo de su férreo abrazo, ni a mis manos que se enredaban contra la espalda de Jake, ni a mis dientes que se hundían con facilidad sobre su cuello… y fue hasta que sentí la vida de mi amor resbalar a través de mi garganta, mientras apagaba en su totalidad el fuego que nublaba mi entendimiento, que comencé a comprender que todo iniciaba y terminaba en este mismo instante… la única manera de calmar mi sed era bebiendo la sangre de Jake, solo el pudo traer serenidad a mis sentidos, descanso a mis emociones y frescor a mi garganta, pero el precio a pagar era muy alto, todo esto era un círculo vicioso que no tenía ni principio ni fin, ¿_de que había servido salvar a Jake si yo misma iba a asesinarlo de la misma manera que Victoria?, ¿qué me hacía diferente a ella ahora?_... y mientras el velo que se había instalado en mi mente desaparecía, lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas al comprender lo que había hecho y las consecuencias de mis actos, ya que consciente o no, lo que estaba haciendo quedaba en el pasado, marcaba mi presente y oscurecía mi futuro… para calmar a la bestia enloquecida que llevo en mi interior, Jake tenía que morir… y sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir esta excitación al sentir como su sangre dulce recorría mi cuerpo, trayéndole a mi mente una paz infinita, que empezaba cuando el espeso líquido acariciaba mi lengua y terminaría cuando mis dientes se desprendieran de su cuello… y aun cuando deseé sentirme la peor persona del mundo al reconocer que el deseo mortífero que sentía hacia Jake apagaba la agonía y el tormento de saber que con cada sorbo lo mataba, no pude hacerlo, este deseo crecía rápidamente, mientras su sangre inundaba mi cuerpo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en querer poseer cada latido de su acelerado corazón que hacía eco en mi mente y beber hasta la última gota de su sangre… finalmente reconocí que nunca estaría satisfecha, siempre necesitaría más y más de el, jamás tendría suficiente… y aunque intenté mentirme una vez más, diciéndome que mi dolor sería más grande al saber que con mi mordida lo había matado, no pude… mis ansias y mi éxtasis por él, opacaba cualquier otra emoción que pudiera inundar mi inmóvil corazón… y aun así no pude evitar que las lágrimas bañaran por completo mis mejillas en este momento infinito, donde finalmente la eternidad adquiría un significado amargo y oscuro.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Este capitulo es un poco más largo, intentando compensarlas por la ausencia de capitulo la semana pasada... y obvio espero haberlas compensado lo suficiente con el contenido de este cap que fue un poco dificil, ya que es adentrarme en la mente de esta Bella que lpropongo en mi historia, la cual ya no concibe su vida como vampiro pero parece es uno... ¿lo será?**

**Lean el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo**

**Avance del capitulo 22**

_mi corazón late tan lento, que parece estar detenido… nunca seré capaz de controlar mis emociones, ni tampoco cederá mi deseo infinito por la sangre de Jake, la cual era la mezcla del más apetitoso de los alimentos y la más adictiva de las drogas… y aun así, esta comparación fue demasiado pobre para lo que su sangre despertaba abruptamente en mi interior… en el sentido más literal de la palabra, era completamente incapaz de vivir sin ella, la necesitaba… la ansiaba… deseaba que el éxtasis se apoderara de mi, que mi cuerpo se calentara al sentir como resbalaba su dulce sangre a través de mi lengua… era una ansiedad irreal, poderosa y avasalladoramente adictiva_

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana¡**


	23. Capitulo 22

**Buen dia chicos¡ gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, a aquellos que dejan reviews, a aquellos que visitan mi galeria de fanarts y manipulaciones de mi fic SOLSTICIO en deviantart, las que dejan comments en ese espacio... y a las que leen sin dejar ni un mensaje pero se que aprecian mi historia. Es este espacio virtual en el cual puedo olvidar los problemas que tengo fuera de esta pagina y sentirme plena en esta pequeña historia que me ha servido como catarsis para la vida real que cada uno vivimos.**

**Gracias por leerme¡**

**Frase de la semana**

**"Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida."**

**Arthur Schnitzler**

**Capitulo anterior:**

… _y aunque intenté mentirme una vez más, diciéndome que mi dolor sería más grande al saber que con mi mordida lo había matado, no pude… mis ansias y mi éxtasis por él, opacaba cualquier otra emoción que pudiera inundar mi inmóvil corazón… y aun así no pude evitar que las lágrimas bañaran por completo mis mejillas en este momento infinito, donde finalmente la eternidad adquiría un significado amargo y oscuro._

**Capítulo 22**

-no llores Bells-la voz de Jake fue lo único que podía sacarme del éxtasis en el que estuve rodeada hacía unos instantes, separé rápidamente mis labios de su cuello y lo observé con la confusión marcada en cada una de mis facciones… ¡_creí que lo había matado!..., entonces, ¿no soy una asesina?... no, no lo era, pero eso no significaba que no fuese culpable por lo que acababa de hacer_-… no eres venenosa como los demás vampiros por lo que veo-repuso mientras nos poníamos de pie y con asombro vi que la herida que acababa de hacerle desaparecía poco a poco

-¡Jake!... no se que me pasó... no pude controlarme, sentía que mi mente estaba atrapada dentro de mi cuerpo… y cuando te vi quise detenerme pero no pude…-Jake colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios y no pude pronunciar una palabra más… no tuve las fuerzas para hacerlo, mi boca reaccionó antes que mi mente y comencé a besar uno a uno sus dedos, percatándome que su piel era mucho más caliente que antes, y ese detalle me obligó a separarme de el, y no porque me incomodara su temperatura, sino porque quizás a el le disgustaba la mía

-¿qué sucede Bells?-preguntó confundido mientras fruncía el ceño y extendía sus brazos hacia mi, como si intentara acortar la distancia entre ambos, pese que yo estaba varios pasos alejada de el

-¿no te disgusta la temperatura de mi piel?-pregunté mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, pero fue su mano hirviendo sobre mi barbilla lo que me obligó a dirigir nuevamente mi mirada hacia sus ojos oscuros y profundos

-nada de ti puede disgustarme Bells… te amo tal cual eres-repuso mientras acariciaba con suavidad mi mejilla ignorando por completo la nueva frialdad de mi rostro, ¿_es su piel la que recorre cada espacio de mi rostro con una delicadeza irreal, o es su temperatura corporal lo que genera este efecto?... _no me importó desconocer la respuesta-me doy cuenta de tus cambios físicos si te observo con detenimiento, pero lo que amo de ti sigue intacto en tu interior… eres la misma Bells que llegó a Forks esperando poder pasar desapercibida, la misma que se emocionó al ver la camioneta vieja que Charlie te compró, la que ve la belleza donde otros no pueden ver más que terror, la misma persona generosa, voluntariosa, impulsiva y cálida de siempre… la misma que me salvó hace 3 días de una muerte segura sin importar que pudiese morir en el intento… la misma a la que he amado desde que éramos niños… no me importa en que te conviertas, mis sentimientos por ti jamás podrán cambiar

Lo abracé fuertemente por la espalda antes que terminara de hablar, sus palabras me habían extasiado más que el dulce sabor de su sangre que ahora corría libremente por mis venas.

-¿cómo te sientes Bella?-preguntó Carlisle consternado mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros… creí que en cualquier momento Jake se colocaría frente a mi o que se mostraría hostil como siempre, pero nada sucedió, algo había cambiado entre ellos

-bien… mi garganta ya no me quema como antes aunque el ardor no ha desaparecido completamente-repuse mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Alice-perdóname Alice… -la sonrisa de Alice eclipsó mi atención por unos instantes mientras se acercaba a mi y tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas

-no tengo nada que disculparte Bella… fui yo la descuidada-respondió y no dijo más… hasta ahora me había percatado que Jasper la había seguido como su sombra, y no lo culpaba, pese que lo peor había pasado, agradecía que protegiera a Alice y al resto de los Cullen de mi, no sabía en que momento perdería el control de nuevo, y al imaginarme atrapada dentro de mi propio cuerpo otra vez, un temblor que no pasó desapercibido por Jake me recorrió desde la punta del cabello hasta el dedo más pequeño del pie, sintiendo como una de sus manos rodeaban mi cintura y me asían hacia su cuerpo… me sentí por primera vez desde que abriera los ojos segura de que pasara lo que pasara, nada malo sucedería, estando al lado de Jake siempre estaría protegida

-por alguna razón desconocida, solo la sangre de Jacob es compatible con tu sistema-dijo Carlisle y de nuevo toda mi atención se centró en el-es un evento único lo que sucedió… ya que es la primera vez que veo a un humano beber sangre de licántropo mezclada con nuestro veneno y que haya sobrevivido a ese momento tan traumático, eso sin mencionar el dolor que experimenta tu cuerpo durante este proceso inconcluso-parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta, por un momento creí que se había olvidado por completo de nuestra presencia hasta que posó sus ojos dorados sobre los míos-perdóname Bella, debes de tener muchas dudas que esperas seas resultas, ¿verdad?-asentí

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y con una de sus manos nos pidió que lo siguiéramos al comedor, y sin objetar absolutamente nada una vez más, Jacob afianzó aun más su mano sobre mi cintura y seguimos a Carlisle, el cual ya nos esperaba ubicado en la cabecera de la mesa… nos sentamos a un lado de el, mientras el resto de los Cullen hacía lo mismo, parecían tan interesados como yo en conocer su opinión.

-para todos nosotros lo que sucedió hace 3 días fue un evento completamente inusual, que tuvo como resultado algo imprevisible… enseguida perdiste el conocimiento, creímos que habías muerto Bella-dijo mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los míos al tiempo que Esme entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Carlisle-los latidos de tu corazón desaparecieron, no respirabas y no había signos vitales en tu organismo que nos indicaran que seguías con vida-enunció lentamente mientras se le quebraba la voz… parecía que le dolía recordar ese momento de mi vida que yo desconocía-estábamos por ir con tus padres para informales de tu deceso cuando escuchamos el latido extraño de tu corazón… tu ritmo cardiaco era demasiado lento, tu respiración desigual, tu temperatura corporal bajaba considerablemente con el paso de los segundos y no dabas signos de que recuperarías el conocimiento pronto… te trajimos a casa con autorización de Jacob y comencé a hacerte estudios exhaustivos para averiguar a que nos enfrentábamos, ya que la única manera de que alguien se transforme en vampiro es que uno de nuestra especie te muerda,… pese que existían similitudes físicas que nos exponían que estabas convirtiéndote en una de nosotros, había otras que nos demostraban lo contrario, como el color de tu piel, tu temperatura, y lo más importante, tu corazón, creímos que este comenzaría a latir desbocado de un momento a otro al tener nuestro veneno dentro de tu cuerpo y que comenzarías a experimentar el dolor de la transformación, pero no se cumplió lo esperado, y nuevamente se crearon interrogantes acerca de lo que debíamos esperar en cuanto despertaras-silencio

-entonces no soy un vampiro… soy humana-repetí con un cierto alivio en mi voz que fui incapaz de ocultar, pero predominó más la desilusión, y no porque mi deseo siguiera siendo querer convertirme en uno de ellos, pero al menos, saber que me había convertido en una vampira, sería una respuesta lógica para todos los cambios que mi mente y mi cuerpo experimentaban-pero si no soy una de ustedes, ¿porque mis sentidos son más agudos que antes?, ¿que significa esta incapacidad de controlar mis emociones?… ¿el tono de mi piel y esta necesidad de beber la sangre de Jacob hasta la última gota desaparecerán con el tiempo…?-pregunté confundida mientras Jacob rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me acercaba hacia su cuerpo caliente, sintiendo más fuerte que antes el contraste de la palidez de mi piel con el tono oscuro de la suya, y lo mismo sucedía con nuestras temperaturas corporales, _hielo y fuego en perfecta armonía_

-no existe un nombre que defina el proceso que estas viviendo, pero si… se podría decir que sigues siendo humana, aunque con algunas habilidades propias de los vampiros que intuyo no podrás controlar en su totalidad… mi hipótesis más factible, es que tu transformación fue imperfecta, ya que el veneno que esta en tu cuerpo lo bebiste por voluntad propia y no se introdujo directamente en tus venas, me sorprendí al ver que seguías viva pese la gran cantidad de veneno que hay en tu cuerpo, pero parece que la mezcla con la sangre de Jacob, creó cierta inmunidad a nuestro veneno que te permite mantenerte con vida-explicó mientras todos nosotros guardábamos silencio

-eso significa que si Bella deja de beber la sangre de Jacob, ¿podría morir?-preguntó Alice angustiada, mientras Jasper rodeaba sus angostos hombros con uno de sus brazos

-… eso me temo… la vida de Bella está estrechamente relacionada con la sangre que bebió del cuerpo de Jacob… he sido testigo de como nuestro veneno realiza curaciones milagrosas-inquirió al tiempo que observaba brevemente a Esme-pero parece que la sangre de licántropo que esta en su cuerpo eliminó esa virtud de nuestro veneno solo para convertirse en un arma mortal para Bella, ya que quema a una velocidad alarmante la sangre que yace dentro de su cuerpo para predominar el veneno, es por eso que solo la sangre de Jacob es compatible con el sistema de Bella, es lo único que la tendrá bajo control y lo más importante, con vida… desafortunadamente las desventajas de su condición son demasiadas… con el paso del tiempo, nosotros aprendemos a controlar nuestra sed y podemos pasar semanas sin beber una gota de sangre, pero tu no podrás hacer lo mismo… siempre existirá la necesidad constante de beber la sangre de Jacob, nunca estarás satisfecha, lo mismo pasará con tus emociones y tu fuerza, jamás podrás controlarlas aunque lo desees con todas tus fuerzas… en cuanto a las ventajas, tendremos que esperar a ver si presentarás la inmortalidad que posee nuestra especie… esa es mi teoría-la mirada de Carlisle estaba perdida, parecía seguir analizando la situación y los posibles escenarios, pero ambos sabíamos con certeza una sola cosa… que no importaba cuanto buscara o investigara, su teoría era definitiva y absoluta

-eso explica entonces lo que… sucedió hace rato ¿verdad?-susurré sintiéndome incapaz de decir la verdad de lo sucedido, _"cuando perdí el control y casi mato a todos"…_

-… si… quise creer que cuando bebieras la sangre humana que trajeron Rosalie y Alice, recuperarías el raciocinio y cedería el instinto de supervivencia que se había apoderado de ti, pero desafortunadamente no fue así-repuso mientras fruncía el ceño- serás como un neófito sediento fuera de control… esto me recuerda al síndrome de abstinencia neonatal, al bebé se le necesita administrar cierta cantidad de las drogas que consumió su madre durante el embarazo, para que pueda sobrevivir, aunque esa dosis se reduce paulatinamente hasta que su cuerpo ya no necesite de ella… pero no existe la certeza que en tu caso se aplique esta teoría al pie de la letra

Lo escuché y no pude objetar nada al respecto, estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de información que mi cerebro acababa de recibir, y pese el espacio interminable de mi mente, no pude digerir con la misma facilidad lo que Carlisle me acababa de explicar… sentí un peso enorme que caía de repente sobre mis hombros

_No soy un vampiro, solo soy una humana que tiene exceso de veneno en su interior… mi corazón late tan lento, que parece estar detenido… nunca seré capaz de controlar mis emociones, ni tampoco cederá mi deseo infinito por la sangre de Jake, la cual era la mezcla del más apetitoso de los alimentos y la más adictiva de las drogas… y aun así, esta comparación fue demasiado pobre para lo que su sangre despertaba abruptamente en mi interior… en el sentido más literal de la palabra, era completamente incapaz de vivir sin ella, la necesitaba… la ansiaba… deseaba que el éxtasis se apoderara de mi, que mi cuerpo se calentara al sentir como resbalaba su dulce sangre a través de mi lengua… era una ansiedad irreal, poderosa y avasalladoramente adictiva_

-… Bella-había aflicción en la voz de Esme, y al abrir los ojos me pregunté como había llegado a esta posición… lo último que recordaba era que estaba sentada al costado izquierdo de Carlisle, con Jake a un lado mío, intentando hacer que mi cerebro entendiera la situación que estaba viviendo… ¿cómo es que ahora me encontraba en el suelo, con mis dientes enterrados nuevamente en el cuello de Jacob, y con Emmet y Jasper a mi alrededor intentando apartarme de el?... intenté recordar, pero mi mente estaba en blanco

Al ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, me levanté de un salto mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mi boca batida de la deliciosa sangre que acababa de beber… estaba asustada y confundida al no percatarme cuando mi cuerpo se había abalanzado sobre el, pero no lo suficientemente arrepentida como debería estar… había disfrutado bastante de su sangre y deseé beber más pero me detuve… tenía que controlarme, debía hacerlo si no quería ser yo la que algún día matara a Jake al ser víctima de este deseo que me consumía por dentro.

-perdóname Jake… yo… no se cuando mi cuerpo se abalanzó sobre ti, no lo recuerdo… soy un peligro para ti… -dije mientras cubría mi rostro con mis manos, para después sentir sus brazos rodear mi cintura con facilidad, mientras mis pies se despegaban del suelo que hasta hace un momento pisaba

-bebe más Bella-repuso mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia un lado, descubriendo ante mis ojos su cuello-hazlo hasta que estés satisfecha-colocó con suavidad su mano sobre mi cabeza

Podía ver claramente como se contraían sus venas una y otra vez, casi como escuchar como corría su sangre a través de su cuerpo, el cual llevaba esa sustancia a la cual me acababa de convertir en fiel adicta… deseaba sentirla recorrer mi lengua para que después tocara mis venas y me trajera la paz que me faltaba cuando separaba mi boca de su cuello… pero tenía que detener el rumbo de mis pensamientos… debía pensar en Jake, en que lo amaba… concentrarme en nuestras memorias juntos y en el amor que le profesaba, tener eso en mente me hacía perder menos la cabeza al verme envuelta por el dulce aroma de su sangre que me invitaba a clavar mis dientes sobre su cuello y beber hasta la última gota de había en su interior.

-… no… no Jake… no se si podré controlarme… -repuse en un susurro que sabía todos habían sido capaces de escuchar, mi boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuello… casi podía paladear su sangre entre mi lengua y mis dientes… estaba excitada nuevamente, y mi respiración agitada, me delató

-quiero que lo hagas… confío en ti Bells-musitó y mi visión se torno de color rojo

Mi pobre autocontrol se desvaneció ante la presencia del deseo avasallador que sentía recorrer cada espacio de mi cuerpo y bebí de su sangre mientras enrollaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello… pese que me decía que beber su sangre no era lo correcto, yo misma me silenciaba al reconocer que este era el único método efectivo que lograba calmar las ansias que me atacaban enseguida mis dientes se separaban de la vena que ahora exprimía una y otra vez… _confío en ti Bells_… esa última frase de Jake resonó dentro de mi cerebro, generando un eco en mi mente que tardó en desaparecer… tenía que separarme de él, por hoy había sido suficiente… tenía que serlo aunque mi deseo no hubiese cedido absolutamente nada, al contrario, mientras más saboreaba su sangre, más deseaba hacerlo mío

-¿ya estas bien?-preguntó mientras adornaba su rostro con la sonrisa que tanto amaba al tiempo que limpiaba mis labios con uno de sus dedos

-si… ¿y tu?-coloqué mis manos sobre sus mejillas y pude percibir que su piel estaba un grado o dos debajo de lo normal, tomando como referencia, que para los licántropos era estar por encima de los 45º

-mejor que nunca, Bells-sonrió y supe que había dicho una mentira para evitar hacerme sentir culpable y por supuesto falló en su intento, pero no externaría mi sentir, en estos casos era más sano hacerle creer que había creído en su mentira

Después de este "dilema" que acababa de sufrir, me enteré que pese el veneno que había en mi cuerpo, la epilepsia que padecía no había desaparecido, ya que mientras estuve inconsciente, tuve varias crisis que preocuparon a Carlisle, pero esto no es lo que más angustiada me tenía, sino Charlie y Renée, ¿qué sabían ellos de toda esta locura?

-… tuvimos que decírselo todo Bella-dijo Esme mientras se disculpaba con la mirada al ver la expresión aterrorizada de mi rostro

-nuestra prioridad era mantenerte a salvo, pero Charlie y Renée se angustiaron cuando entraron a tu habitación a la mañana siguiente y vieron tu cuarto vacío-repuso Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper, el cual parecía inquieto e intranquilo… _¿estaba molesto conmigo o era la presencia de Jake lo que lo tenía así?_

-también estábamos angustiados por Jacob, pese que estaba fuera de peligro, su cuerpo quedó bastante débil durante dos días… creímos que quizás si inventábamos un accidente y falsificábamos un documento oficial que acreditaba que no había sido posible recuperar tu cuerpo, les daría consuelo a tus padres y se resignarían tarde o temprano, ya que nosotros mismos no sabíamos que esperar durante tu inconsciencia o cuanto tardarías en despertar, pero Rosalie y Edward nos hicieron ver que eso sería ir en contra de tu manera de ser, así que no tuvimos otra alternativa más que hablar con ellos-lo que dijo Carlisle me dejó sin palabras, era creíble que Edward hubiese intercedido ante la locura que planeaban hacer, me conocía perfectamente, pero ¿Rosalie?... eso si me tomó por sorpresa, pero más allá de este pequeño detalle, estaban mis padres y el como habían tomado la noticia… especialmente Renée… ella era demasiado frágil para el mundo sobrenatural en el que estaba metida hasta el cuello

-¿cómo lo tomaron?-pregunté intentando mantener la calma, y la única manera de lograrlo era aferrar mis manos en uno de los brazos de Jake

-tu padre es fuerte como tu… se habría molestado de no ser porque estaba tan angustiado como tu mamá, lo único que le importó de todo lo que le dijimos fue saber que estabas a salvo… el resto lo entendió, pero parece que disfruta creyendo que es parte de una sucia broma de nosotros… por cierto, dijo que te castigaría el resto de tu vida por haberte ido de la casa de esa manera-repuso Jake mientras sonreía-Renée por otro lado tardó en aceptar la idea… en un principio quería que te sacáramos de aquí, no nos quería cerca de ti o de tu casa… fue difícil, pero pronto Charlie le hizo ver en una platica "privada" que la prioridad de ambos eras tu y que no importaba lo que fueras… tu madre sonrió y dijo que ansiaba ver tu nueva apariencia… estaba muy emocionada al final-repuso escéptico y confundido, pude imaginarme a Renée mientras Jacob hablaba… pero mientras más escuchaba, más sorprendida estaba con Renée y con el mismo Charlie

-¿y Victoria?... –inquirí temiendo la respuesta

-… desapareció antes que pudiéramos atraparla-repuso Emmet mientras golpeaba suavemente la pared, aunque pude observar como se cimbraba al contacto-la próxima vez que la vea me cobraré caro su burla-era extraño verlo enojado, de todos, era el más alegre de la casa… sea lo que sea que Victoria haya hecho, había enfadado por primera vez al más fuerte de los Cullen

-entonces nadie más esta herido ¿verdad?, todos están bien-Carlisle sonrió y me sentí aliviada… al menos todos mis amigos estaban a salvo

-aunque si desapareció una persona-dijo Rosalie uniéndose a la conversación-se llama Lena Wang… no ha sido vista desde hace 3 días

-¿Lena?-susurré

-¿la conocías?-preguntó Rosalie

-… la conocí en la escuela, me seguía a todas partes, la última vez que la vi fue saliendo de clases, ¿recuerdas Jake?

-si, ¿para que querría esa chupasangre a esa chica?... ¿se habrá alimentado de ella?-un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al imaginarme el cuerpo inerte de Lena en alguna parte del bosque de Forks… _tan pequeña e indefensa a comparación de la mortífera Victoria_

-ya habría aparecido su cuerpo de ser ese el caso-respondió Jasper a la pregunta de Jake-los policías no han encontrado rastro de ella en toda el área

-no adelantemos conclusiones… creo que lo mejor es que Bella se vaya a su casa a descansar… sus padres han estado muy angustiados por ella-habló Edward por primera vez desde que desperté de mi inconsciencia y no pude estar más de acuerdo con el… necesitaba ir a casa e intentar relajarme, y parecía que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos ese momento de tranquilidad, ya que repentinamente mi vista se fue tornando borrosa y mis fuerzas comenzaron a abandonarme… de no ser por Jacob, seguramente habría caído al suelo

-¡Bella!-gritaron todos los Cullen mientras se acercaban a mi

-… estoy más cansada de lo que esperaba, es todo-intenté adornar mi rostro con una sonrisa, pero quizás no fui muy convincente, ya que enseguida, Jake endureció sus facciones… odiaba que le restara importancia a todo lo que me sucedía

-déjame revisarte-inquirió Carlisle mientras colocaba por inercia una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, retirándola inmediatamente al tiempo que en sus perfectas facciones se dibujaba la sorpresa y el desconcierto, emulándolo segundos después Edward al leer sus pensamientos

-¿qué sucede Carlisle?-preguntó Alice consternada, quitándome las palabras de la boca, parecía cierto lo que escuché decirle entre sueños… ya es incapaz de ver mi futuro, y pese el susto que sentí al ver la expresión de Carlisle, me entristeció saber que un lazo importante entre ambas había desaparecido-¿le pasa algo malo a Bella?

-…

Silencio, por primera vez parecía que Carlisle no sabía que decir… parpadeó rápidamente dos veces y segundos después recuperó la compostura al tiempo que Esme colocaba una de sus manos sobre el brazo de Edward al adivinar la expresión desolada de su rostro

-dinos que sucede por favor, no soporto este silencio-dijo Esme mientras la mirada de todos se posaba sobre Carlisle

-no hace falta que hagas estudios, Carlisle… sabes perfectamente que lo que escuchaste no es un error-respondió Edward en un susurro una pregunta que solo el había escuchado en los pensamientos de Carlisle

-… Bella, Jacob, lo mejor será que tomen asiento-habló Carlisle con deliberada lentitud

-lo que sea que vaya a decir, dígalo ahora Doc.-no estuve de acuerdo con el tono de voz que usó al dirigirse a Carlisle, y parecía que los Cullen compartían la misma opinión que yo, ya que sus miradas coléricas se posaron sobre Jake, pero él los estaba ignorando completamente… su atención estaba enfocada exclusivamente en Carlisle y en lo que sea que nos fuese a decir… ya que pese lo brusco de su voz, reconocí también la angustia y el miedo que yo misma experimentaba

-… esta bien…-respiró profundamente sin despegar sus ojos de los nuestros-Bella, estas embarazada

Ambos caímos sobre las sillas que estaban justo detrás de nosotros al terminar de escuchar a Carlisle… ¿había escuchado bien?, tenía que ser una broma, yo no podía estar embarazada, simplemente no podía, _¿o si?_

-respira Bella…-susurró Esme mientras me acariciaba suavemente la espalda… levanté la mirada intentando llenar mis pulmones de aire, pero los ojos de Esme me eclipsaron por completo… había en ellos alegría y una dicha inmensa por lo que Carlisle acababa de decirnos… me dio la impresión que esa sería la expresión que tendría toda mujer que sabía sería madre dentro de poco… _¿mi rostro reflejaría esa misma dicha o la confusión no se había apartado de mis facciones?_

Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba que mis pulmones recibieran la cantidad de aire suficiente, mi vista estaba tornándose borrosa poco a poco, y sabía que perdería el sentido en este preciso lugar si el oxígeno no llegaba a su destino final, pero antes de caer de lleno en la oscuridad, aferré mis manos fuertemente al asiento de la silla y respiré profundamente una y otra vez obligando a mis pulmones a que trabajaran correctamente, necesitaba más que nunca estar consciente, logrando finalmente darle sonido a mi voz sin que susurros ininteligibles salieran de mi boca

-… ¿cómo?-entre tantas palabras que quería decir, había dicho solamente "cómo", ¿era una broma acaso?

-tengo que hacerte un ultrasonido para confirmarlo, pero es un hecho que estas embarazada… es una de las ventajas de ser un médico, mis habilidades especiales me ayudan a descubrir con rapidez lo que otros colegas no pueden-_estoy… estoy embarazada_… decírmelo a mi misma no logró que el miedo desapareciera, pero si consiguió eliminar la neblina de mi mente para que pudiese recordar que no hacía mucho deseé poder darle un hijo a Jake, y finalmente mi sueño imposible, se estaba haciendo realidad… _le daré un hijo a Jake… _me grité a mi misma y sonreí ligeramente al visualizar el rumbo que tomaba mi vida

Instintivamente coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre… _mi bebé_… producto del amor que sentía hacia Jake, quise sentir un pequeño bulto, y aunque sabía que era imposible, desee sentir movimiento sobre las palmas de mis manos, pero nada, solo estaba mi vientre plano y aparentemente vacío, y pese que eso me entristecía, no pude más que sentir como la felicidad que vivía dentro de mi, opacaba todo sentimiento negativo y oscuro que podía habitar en mi interior, _¿cómo sentirme triste cuando la más grande de las felicidades comenzaba a crecer dentro de mi?_… descubriendo que toda mi felicidad pasada, no se igualaba en lo más mínimo a lo que ahora se desbordaba de mi corazón en cantidades que jamás creí existentes… no había cifra que pudiese medir el nivel de felicidad y dicha que ahora experimentaba… e irónicamente todo se concentraba en este momento, tenía que haber recorrido todo este largo camino para llegar a este punto de mi vida, estaba embarazada del hombre al que amaba más que a mi misma, _¿existía una dicha mayor que esta?... no, _y si antes creí que deseaba tener un hijo de Jake, ahora confirmaba que jamás lo había deseado ni anhelado tanto como en este instante infinito, donde solo mi hijo y Jake eran los pilares que necesitaba en mi vida… ambos eran mi luz.

Giré mi rostro hacia Jake, necesitaba verlo para saber que pensaba, deseaba escuchar su voz, pero por sobre todas las cosas, quería escucharle decir que amaba a este bebé tanto como yo… enfoqué mis ojos sobre los suyos y no necesitó hacer audible sus pensamientos, su mirada brillaba con luz propia y solo atinó a abrazarme mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cabello al tiempo que besaba mi cuello

-te amo tanto Bella-susurró ronco de la emoción-no tienes idea de lo que nuestro hijo significa para mi-… _"nuestro hijo", _esa frase solo lo hizo más real y fantástico… imposible y aun así verdadero

Uní mi frente a la suya mientras mis ojos se hundían en el mar oscuro y profundo de su mirada y aun sin que me hubiese dicho nada, sabía que mi emoción y la suya eran exactamente las mismas, jamás me sentí tan unida a el como ahora… era un lazo indestructible y eterno… y sabía que mucho más fuerte que el que Sam tenía con Emily, porque en algo estaba de acuerdo con Leah, la imprimación jamás podrá igualar lo que Jake y yo nos profesábamos, no necesitaba de ninguna leyenda para confirmar que el era mi destino.

No supe porque, pero algo me obligó a despegar mi frente de la de Jake para girar mi rostro hacia los Cullen, donde la extraña mirada de Carlisle me atrapó por completo, podía leer en sus ojos incertidumbre, miedo y confusión… algo malo pasaba y no pensaba quedarme con la duda.

-¿sucede algo malo Carlisle?-mi pregunta hizo que todos los Cullen que hasta hace un momento me observaban con alegría y un tanto de melancolía, aunque esto último lo sentí mas fuerte de Rosalie, dirigieron sus miradas hacia Carlisle, el cual se sentó nuevamente en su lugar al tiempo que colocaba sus codos sobre la mesa mientras su barbilla descansaba en sus puños fuertemente cerrados sin que una inmensa angustia tomara por completo el control de su mirada

-siento que seré el responsable de que tu alegría se vea mancillada Bella-dejé de respirar un momento al tiempo que Jake me colocaba nuevamente sobre el piso y observaba con la misma fijación que yo a Carlisle-pero estoy preocupado por los estragos que este embarazo te traerá… en una persona normal con epilepsia las consecuencias son en su mayoría devastadoras, ya que la medicina que tomas será peligrosa para el bebé, pero al mismo tiempo no puedes suspenderla, al contrario, mientras ganes peso más alta será la dosis que tomarás, en muchos de los casos no solo la vida del bebé esta en peligro, sino la de la madre… las crisis son muy seguidas entre otros factores por el incremento de sangre, no podrás moverte ni sufrir alteraciones muy fuertes, la mayor parte del tiempo deberás estar dormida y para eso se te administrara medicamento para dormir que será otro detonante para que el bebé nazca con problemas del corazón, paladar hundido, malformación en las manos o en los pies, parálisis cerebral o en su defecto que muera antes de nacer… uno de los peligros a los que nos enfrentaremos serán las crisis, ya que aun cuando duren segundos, es un tiempo en el que privaras a tu hijo de oxígeno por la contracción y rigidez de tu útero, eso impedirá que le llegue la suficiente sangre y en consecuencia estarás asfixiando al bebé… -silencio

-quiere decir que con este embarazo puedo perder a Bella, a mi hijo… o a los dos, ¿no es así Doc?-preguntó Jake al tiempo que la voz se le quebraba casi imperceptiblemente

-… lamento decir que si Jacob, las probabilidades son demasiado altas… no sabemos como afectara este embarazo a Bella teniendo dentro de su cuerpo veneno de vampiro y sangre de licántropo…

-¿estás considerando acaso el aborto como una solución, Carlisle?-la voz de Rosalie hizo eco en la casa, clavándose todas las miradas sobre ella… Emmet intentó contenerla mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero no sirvió de nada, ella se zafó de el con bastante facilidad al tiempo que daba dos pasos hacia la mesa del comedor

-valoro la vida de todos los seres humanos Rosalie, lo sabes-repuso serio el cuestionamiento agresivo de Rosalie, la cual siguió desafiándolo con la mirada, pero Carlisle en ningún momento perdió el tono tranquilo y compasivo de su voz-pero Bella debe considerar las consecuencias y las posibles soluciones… aunque no esta en mi poder decidir que hacer… es su vida y su hijo de lo que estamos hablando- todos posaron rápidamente su mirada sobre mi, mientras que instintivamente colocaba mis manos sobre mi vientre, intentando proteger a mi bebé-Bella, después de lo que te he dicho, ¿qué piensas hacer?

¿Qué pienso hacer?, ¿de verdad me estaba haciendo una pregunta, de la cual la respuesta era completamente obvia?... o quizás solo era evidente para mi, porque mi bebé era mi prioridad, no existía en mi mente la más remota posibilidad de matar a mi hijo, el y Jacob eran mi luz, mi vida, jamás consideraría valorar más la mía por encima de la de alguno de los dos… si alguno de ellos faltaba, yo no valía absolutamente nada… sería solamente un cascarón vacío y sin valor.

-no tengo nada que pensar… mi vida es un camino de un solo sentido Carlisle, tendré a mi hijo-respondí sonriendo mientras sentía como Jake retiraba su mano de mi cintura y se encaminaba hacia la ventana-¿estas molesto con la decisión que tomé?-pregunté temiendo su respuesta

-¿tendría que estarlo?-respondió con una voz vacía e indiferente, la cual me hirió profundamente-te conozco mejor que nadie Bells, así que supuse cual sería tu respuesta antes que la dijeras… y aun así deseé inútilmente que cambiaras de opinión-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos, su mirada seguía clavada en los árboles que rodeaban la mansión de los Cullen

-¿podrías vivir contigo mismo sabiendo que matamos a nuestro bebé, solo para protegerme?-pregunté incrédula al adivinar el trasfondo oscuro de las palabras de Jake, _aun sabiendo que esta hablando de asesinar a mi bebé, ¿porqué te sientes extasiada con sus palabras Bella?, es enfermo, repulsivo, repugnante… y sin embargo excitante… _no puedo evitar sentir una irresistible atracción hacia la parte oscura que había despertado en su totalidad dentro de mi corazón, _ya no necesitaba fingir y ponerme máscaras… podía ser yo misma con el, ya que de todos el sería el único que no me condenaría por ello_

-… -giró su rostro y sus ojos serios y con una extraña determinación que nunca le había visto portar, adornó su mirada-poniéndolo de esa manera me haces ver como un cruel asesino Bella… pero si, eso es algo con lo que podría vivir… -respondió mientras escuchaba de fondo el gruñido de alguien que obviamente estaba en desacuerdo con su respuesta… él ignoró completamente esa reacción y siguió hablando- lo que no puedo soportar es imaginar mi vida sin ti, ¿de que manera tengo que decirte que mi vida no vale si tu no estas conmigo?… un hijo jamás podrá reemplazarte Bella-se acercó a mi con una velocidad sobrenatural y me tomó al vilo por mis glúteos mientras me pegaba hacia su cuerpo… su corazón latía rápidamente… y aun cuando me excitaron y entristecieron sus palabras, sabía lo estaba lastimando nuevamente, parecía que mi presencia en su vida solo tenía un propósito… herirlo

-no me preguntes como lo sé pero, te aseguro que todo saldrá bien… confía en mi-aspiré profundamente su aroma mientras entrelazaba mis dedos entre su cabello

-ciegamente Bells… iría contigo al mismo infierno incluso si tu afirmas que es el paraíso… yo te creería aunque supiera que estas en un error… además, no hay poder humano que te haga desistir de una decisión ya tomada, si no lo sabré yo que te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano-sonrió sarcásticamente al tiempo que golpeaba su hombro, escuchando un ouch salir de su boca-eso si me dolió Bells-me sentí muy feliz, más de lo que yo misma expresaba, al ver que había conseguido que por un momento Jake hubiese dicho ouch… en este momento podía afirmar, pese los obstáculos y la amenaza de muerte que tenía, que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta… _soy feliz_

**_Notas de la autora:  
_**

**_¿Que les parecio?, si, Bella es humana, no es ni vampiro, ni licantropo como algunas llegaron a mencionar, digamos que me puse a idear una nueva especie de ser humano dentro de este mundo magico que nos regalo Stephenie Meyer, si en su mundo es posible que los vampiros no mueran al ser tocados por la luz del sol como los vampiros que conocíamos antes que llegara la saga de crepusculo, porque no imaginar a un humano con estas habilidades especiales, que obvio no podra manipular, sería demasiado maravilloso que Bella fuese una humana, inmortal, con poderes de vampiro, obvio tener una vida perfecta... tambien tuve que sufrir un poco porque no quería que pareciera una Renesmee... porque obvio Bella tampoco es un hibrido, así que espero haberlas dejado satisfechas con esta Bella y a ver que destino le deparo a eso bebé, al cual obvio ya le tengo listo el destino, pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones, ¿que caracteristicas especiales creen que tenga?, ¿sobrevivirá dentro del organismo de Bella que es una bomba de tiempo constantemente y a la vez el lugar más peligroso dada su enfermedad?_**

**_Avances del capitulo 23_**

"A diferencia de mi sueño pasado, en este, mi mente se había sumido en un profundo letargo al igual que mi cuerpo… no había preguntas innecesarias, ni imágenes, ni dudas, ni miedos, ni razonamientos, solo el relajante sonido del silencio que por primera vez no me parecía incómodo, mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, y aun cuando sería mentira decir que no me angustiaba mi bebé y mi precaria salud, no podía evitar sentir una enorme dicha que no deseaba controlar, al contrario, dejé que corriera libremente en mi cuerpo… era feliz sabiendo que este era el primer sentimiento que no deseaba controlar desde que despertara a esta nueva realidad."

**dejen reviews¡ y nos leemos la siguiente semana**


	24. Capitulo 23

**Otro capitulo más, no me queda más que seguir agradeciendo a mis fieles lectoras... GRACIAS, y por favorno olviden de dejar sus reviews**

**Frase de la semana**

**Alégrate de la vida porque ella te da la oportunidad de amar, de trabajar, de jugar y de mirar a las estrellas**

**Henry Van Dyke**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-ciegamente Bells… iría contigo al mismo infierno incluso si tu afirmas que es el paraíso… yo te creería aunque supiera que estas en un error… además, no hay poder humano que te haga desistir de una decisión ya tomada, si no lo sabré yo que te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano-sonrió sarcásticamente al tiempo que golpeaba su hombro, escuchando un ouch salir de su boca-eso si me dolió Bells-me sentí muy feliz, más de lo que yo misma expresaba, al ver que había conseguido que por un momento Jake hubiese dicho ouch… en este momento podía afirmar, pese los obstáculos y la amenaza de muerte que tenía, que mi vida no podía ser más perfecta… soy feliz_

**Capítulo 23**

-entonces mañana los espero aquí para hacerle a Bella un ultrasonido

Ambos asentimos, y por unos instantes posé mi mirada en el resto de los Cullen… la alegría predominaba en la mayoría, aunque también había un poco de consternación por el panorama tan oscuro que vislumbraba Carlisle, pero lo primero es lo que sobresalía por encima de cualquier sentimiento negativo… estaban felices por mi y eso me hacía aun más dichosa, pero mientras los Cullen se acercaban para felicitarme, una ansiosa Rosalie llamó mi atención, me dio la impresión que podría bailar, cantar, gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, y no por tristeza, sino de pura felicidad… nunca había visto en ella una expresión que la hiciera verse aun más hermosa… le sentaba bien a su rostro la alegría.

Quise acercarme a Rosalie, unos deseos enormes de abrazarla me inundaron por completo, quería compartir con ella mi dicha, que por unos momentos, creí era la de ella también… era completamente ilógico este sentimiento, y aun así este era mi sentir cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, pero el cansancio me venció y cuando quise extender mis brazos hacia ella, me vi acunada en los brazos cálidos de Jake mientras me sumía en un sueño profundo y libre de preguntas… no había nada, ni un sonido, solo silencio.

A diferencia de mi sueño pasado, en este, mi mente se había sumido en un profundo letargo al igual que mi cuerpo… no había preguntas innecesarias, ni imágenes, ni dudas, ni miedos, ni razonamientos, solo el relajante sonido del silencio que por primera vez no me parecía incómodo, mi cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, y aun cuando sería mentira decir que no me angustiaba mi bebé y mi precaria salud, no podía evitar sentir una enorme dicha que no deseaba controlar, al contrario, dejé que corriera libremente dentro de mi casi estático corazón… era feliz sabiendo que este era el primer sentimiento que no deseaba controlar desde que despertara a esta nueva realidad.

Los rostros de Charlie y Reneé fue lo primero que vi cuando abrí los ojos, no había enojo en su mirada, solo angustia y alegría… ni siquiera se molestaron en hacerme preguntas por mi apariencia, ya que lo primero que hizo Renée fue envolverme en un fuerte abrazo mientras besaba mis mejillas sin importarle que estuviera ligeramente más fría que ella… y casi podía asegurar que Charlie tenía ganas de llorar, pero solo sonrió mientras me despeinaba la cabeza con una de sus manos.

-estas castigada el resto del año-repuso con más condescendencia que enojo realmente y salió de la habitación

Renée quedó fascinada conmigo, y la niña que siempre ha llevado dentro, salió a flote una vez más mientras acariciaba mi piel, mis manos y mi cabello adornando su rostro con esa expresión de asombro que siempre la ha caracterizado, haciéndome un sinfín de preguntas que intentaba responder rápidamente, porque enseguida lo hacía, ella ya me había hecho 10 más, así que mientras sentía sus manos cálidas sobre las mías y analizaba su mirada curiosa, me pregunté donde había quedado aquella mujer que según Jake, había deseado sacarme de casa de los Cullen para que no estuviese cerca de ellos… no había rastro de molestia o de rechazo en sus ojos, al contrario… me aceptaba con todas mis diferencias, y obvio, no debí sorprenderme que tanto ella como Charlie ya estuviesen enteradas de mi embarazo, Jake los había puesto al tanto de la situación mientras dormía… así que ahora entendía el porque de mi largo castigo y de su alegría, quizás debía enojarme con el por haberme excluido de una plática tan importante, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que me había evitado la pena de tener que verlos a la cara en ese momento tan incómodo, porque aun cuando estaban felices por verme con vida y a salvo en casa, un embarazo a mi edad no era algo que se debiera celebrar… una parte de mi sabía que los había defraudado, aunque sus reacciones hacia mi demostraran lo contrario.

Parecía que la idea de ser abuelo le emocionaba a Charlie más de lo que él mismo se permitía expresar, y eso obviamente me tomó por sorpresa, pero al parecer a Renée no, la cual me dijo que solo estaba molesta conmigo por hacerla abuela siendo ella tan joven, en cuanto a la reacción de mi papá, ella solo sonrió y dijo que vislumbró que él sería el primero en saltar de emoción por la noticia, que si bien no esperaban, si les alegró el resto de sus vidas… sonreí ante esto último mientras colocaba las manos sobre mi vientre, el cual sentí ligeramente más abultado que ayer… _figuraciones mías… _

Mis sentidos, los cuales eran más agudos que antes, me ayudaron a comprobar que Charlie en efecto estaba feliz por la noticia de ser abuelo, ya que creyendo que no lo veía o escuchaba, se ponía a tararear canciones de cuna, leía revistas especializadas en bebés y embarazos en adolescentes y de vez en vez lo escuchaba susurrar _¿yo abuelo?... ¡seré abuelo!… _aunque cuando se sabía observado por mi, fingía una molestia que de antemano sabía no sentía… para ellos seguía siendo Bella, su hija que nació con 35 años de edad, y eso me hizo imposiblemente feliz.

Obviamente Jake se había ofrecido a llevarme a primera hora a casa de los Cullen, aun no habíamos tenido tiempo de platicar de todo lo que ha sucedido en las últimas horas, pero en cuanto tuviéramos un momento de tranquilidad le pediría que me aclarara entre otras cosas, esa especie de tregua que parecía había nacido entre los Cullen y él. En cuanto entramos a la casa, definitivamente algo había cambiado, el decorado casi en su totalidad parecía diferente, sentí que entraba a un hospital de lujo que tenía cabida para un solo paciente, yo… en cuanto Esme nos vio entrar, corrió hacia nosotros adornando su rostro con una amplia sonrisa mientras me abrazaba al tiempo que colocaba cariñosamente una de sus manos sobre mi vientre, no tardando en acercarse a nosotros Alice, la cual desde ayer portaba una mirada desolada… y en cuanto iba a acercarme para darle un abrazo para confortarla, llegó Carlisle y nos guió a su estudio, el cual también lucía completamente diferente de cómo lo recordaba, ahora me daba la impresión de haber sido transportada al consultorio de un ginecólogo enseguida atravesara las puertas de madera que separaban a la casa de los Cullen de este lugar extraño.

-¿cuándo hicieron todo esto Carlisle?-pregunté mientras me recostaba por indicaciones suyas, sobre una camilla que tenía una pantalla a un costado, sin soltar ni un momento la mano de Jake

-por la noche… por tu condición no podrás asistir a un hospital normal, así que decidimos acondicionar la casa con todo lo necesario para apoyarte hasta donde nos sea posible durante tu embarazo-repuso sonriente lo que era evidente, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, pero su mirada se detuvo por unos instantes en mi vientre, frunció el ceño y guardó silencio

-¿qué sucede?-parecía que Jake se había percatado del cambio de expresión de Carlisle y se adelantó a hacer la pregunta que se había formado también en mi mente

-… prefiero confirmarlo en el ultrasonido

No solo nosotros estábamos ansiosos por develar el misterio que había adornado el rostro de Carlisle, poco a poco los Cullen se aglomeraron en el marco de la puerta y cuando me subí la playera para que untara el gel, que no sentí frío como Renée mencionó, vi que mi vientre estaba ligeramente abultado, y podía asegurar que mucho más que esta mañana… ¿será por eso que Carlisle esta tan preocupado?... hasta a penas el día de ayer mi vientre estaba plano, ¿pasaba algo malo conmigo?... ¿el veneno que había dentro de mi cuerpo estaba relacionado con esto?, ¿yo misma estaba dañando a mi bebé?, pero el sonido rápido de lo que parecía ser un corazón, disipó las dudas que comenzaron a crearse dentro de mi mente, ya que toda mi atención se centró en la figura que se alcanzaba a vislumbrar borrosamente en el monitor, e instintivamente apreté aun más la mano de Jake, el cual veía con ojos desorbitados lo mismo que yo… el cuerpo pequeño de un bebé… ¿eran dos o yo estaba viendo doble por la emoción?... y aun cuando mi mente estaba completamente obnubilada por la imagen de mi bebé, sabía que era demasiado rápido para que tuviese esa apariencia… podía ver su cabeza, sus bracitos… sus piernas… era la forma de un hermoso bebé de más de 3 meses de gestación.

No alcanzaba a describir la serie de emociones que en este momento se agolparon en mi corazón, no había palabras que describieran la felicidad que sentía al ver a mi bebé por primera vez en este monitor blanco y negro, o escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón que juraba hacían eco en esta habitación _tumb, tumb, tumb, tumb, tumb_… era la melodía mas hermosa que jamás había escuchado, no importaba que la definición de la imagen y el sonido fuesen tan difusos, ya podía verlo dentro de mi mente, _un pequeño ser que era el vivo retrato de su padre, el mismo color de su piel, el mismo color de cabello, la misma expresión de sus ojos… no necesitaba nada de mi_… mi respiración se detuvo unos segundos mientras continuaba admirando la imagen que se abría ante mis ojos… en mi interior se estaba creando una vida, de mi dependía este ser maravilloso que Jake me había regalado, jamás creí que quería tanto ser madre hasta que vi a mi bebé por primera vez en esta pantalla… lo necesitaba más que respirar, más que a la sangre de Jake… era una necesidad imperiosa que se había apoderado de todo mi ser a una velocidad impresionante… ya amaba a ese pequeño más que a mi vida… y sabía que la lucha y los sacrificios que hiciera a partir de ahora, siempre valdrían la pena.

-… es hermoso…-repuse con la voz ronca de la emoción mientras acercaba la mano de Jake hacia mi pecho, el cual sonrió abiertamente al escucharme hablar, y no necesitó decir nada, no hacía falta, sabía que mis emociones estaban perfectamente sincronizadas con las suyas-… perfecto

-Bella, ¿cuándo fue tu último periodo¿-la voz de Carlisle me trajo abruptamente a la realidad, parpadeé un par de veces intentando recordar la fecha exacta

-… no recuerdo… desde que se me diagnosticó epilepsia, he sido bastante irregular-el color se me subió ligeramente a las mejillas, sabía que las preguntas que me hiciera a continuación podían resultar algo bochornosas y lo que remató la situación fue una ligera carcajada… Emmet… bajé la mirada aun más avergonzada

-Emmet… -la voz de Carlisle no fue severa, pero si lo suficiente como para evitar que la risa de Emmet continuara haciendo eco en la habitación-perdón Bella, ¿quieres que estemos a solas?-una parte de mi quiso decir que si, pero no pude hacerlo en cuanto vi la mirada que adornaba el rostro de Esme, Rosalie, Edward, Alice e incluso Jasper, parecían ilusionados con la imagen de mi bebé que aun estaba en el monitor, la observaban como quien ve la más hermosa de las escenas

-no… esta bien así-respondí

-ayer no estaba así tu vientre Bella… -dirigió la mirada hacia mi vientre inflamado y supe a lo que se refería… ahora estaba segura que el día de ayer mi vientre estaba completamente plano, no había signos físicos aparentes de que estuviera embarazada-quizás el cambio tan drástico de tu organismo este relacionado con este proceso acelerado… tengo que hacerte estudios y tenerte bajo vigilancia, ¿habías sentido malestares anteriormente como náuseas, vomito, mareos, cansancio…?-repuso mientras dirigía su mirada nuevamente al monitor y sonreía ampliamente, me dio la impresión que al igual que los demás, el saber que yo estaba embarazada lo ilusionaba, pero había algo más… un brillo característico en su mirada me indicó que este nuevo reto en su carrera significaba solo una cosa, más conocimiento y la posibilidad de ponerse a prueba a si mismo

-ahora que lo mencionas, hace días comencé a sentir mareos, mucho sueño… pero como hace meses no tengo mi periodo no relacioné jamás lo que me sucedía con un embarazo…-dirigí nuevamente mi vista hacia la pantalla-¿porque la imagen se ve tan borrosa?-pregunté

-… tengo una teoría… me parece que la membrana que protege al bebé no es la misma que la de un humano normal, es muy probable que la tuya sea más gruesa y resistente… eso tiene como resultado que las ondas que nos permiten generar estas imágenes por medio del transductor lleguen muy difusas, seguramente el veneno que tienes en tu cuerpo es el responsable de esto, incluso el sonido llega con cierta distorsión, el cual un médico normal catalogaría como una anormalidad cardiaca en el bebé

-¿pero él esta bien, verdad?...-pregunté al tiempo que mi respiración se detenía esperando la respuesta… Jake apretó mi mano

-si, su corazón esta perfectamente bien… bueno, los corazones-abrí los ojos de par en par mientras dirigía mi vista hacia un asombrado Jake, ¿acaso mi bebé tenía dos corazones?-jajaja, son gemelos Bella-respondió mi pregunta silenciosa al ver el terror y la duda en nuestras miradas

Tragué saliva con bastantes trabajos al escuchar a Carlisle, obvio estaba feliz con la noticia, y sabía que Jake se sentía igual que yo, pero no podía salir de mi asombro… ¡_dos, eran dos, no uno, sino dos!_… y como era de esperarse el resto de los Cullen reaccionó antes que nosotros por la noticia, pero no se acercaron hacia el monitor, desde el marco de la puerta me felicitaron, pero sus voces eran un eco en la distancia… igual o más difusas que los corazones de mis bebés… nadie jamás podría arrebatarme esta dicha inmensa que sabía no merecía, y aun así era completamente mía… nadie era más feliz que yo en este momento.

-los dejamos a solas un momento

Escuché la voz de Carlisle en la lejanía… era un eco difuso en la distancia, no supe cuando el se había dirigido hacia el marco de la puerta y había guiado al resto de los Cullen a otro lugar alejado de la mansión, parecía que nos daría privacidad para disfrutar de este momento.

Lo único que se alcanzaba a escuchar era el latido acelerado de los corazones de nuestros bebés y nuestras propias respiraciones… Jake sin soltar mi mano se dejó caer en una silla que estaba a un costado suyo y dio un largo suspiro tratando de asimilar el peso de la noticia… desde mi perspectiva sentí que había despertado de un sueño, que finalmente la venda se había caído de mis ojos y en este preciso segundo comenzaba a vivir plenamente, y pese las dudas y miedos de Carlisle por mi salud, sentí que nada podía vencerme o derrotarme, tenía unas fuerzas infinitas que me ayudarían a salir victoriosa, y no por mi, sino por ellos, ¿cómo podía pensar en la derrota si dos seres vivían, sentían y dependían enteramente de mi?, por primera vez supe el verdadero significado de la palabra invencible… así me sentía en este momento.

-¿eres feliz?-rompí el silencio al tiempo que los ojos de Jake se posaban sobre los míos

-por supuesto que lo soy Bells… ¡gemelos!, creo que eso es por parte de mi familia… ahora se como se sintió Billy cuando se enteró que tendría gemelas-repuso sonriente aunque aun incrédulo…- seremos padres, ¿puedes creerlo?-preguntó

-… en estos momentos lo único real son nuestros bebés, la vida que crece rápidamente en mi interior, el resonar de sus corazones… lo demás es insustancial... tengo todo lo que jamás deseé y sin embargo ahora me pregunto como un día creí que podría vivir sin ellos-dije mientras aferraba mis manos sobre mi vientre-… la simple idea me estremece Jake… te tengo a ti, a nuestros hijos… no necesito nada más

Se acercó a mi, y me tomó entre sus brazos mientras el transductor caía al suelo, desapareciendo el sonido hermoso de los corazones de nuestros bebés, y me besó sin importarle que llenara su pecho con el gel que hacía no mucho Carlisle había untado sobre mi vientre… este beso no era el primero que recibía, pero para mi lo era… la sensación era diferente, más intensa, profunda… más excitante… ¿era acaso porque estaba embarazada?, o quizás tenía que ver con el repentino cambio en mi cuerpo y mis emociones… no lo sabía, y no me preocupaba… estaba disfrutando bastante de este primer beso que tenía un sabor dulce, intoxicante y demasiado adictivo combinado con un aroma profundo a madera y canela, pero fue el sonido de varios pasos acercándose a la habitación lo que me obligó a separarme de Jake, entrando segundos después todos los Cullen, con Carlisle y Esme a la cabeza.

-Jacob, se que lo que les propondré a continuación no será de tu agrado particularmente pero, creo prudente, por el bienestar de Bella y los bebés, que ella se quedé en nuestra casa hasta que de a luz… su embarazo es fuera de lo común y me sentiría más tranquilo si la tengo en observación aquí en mi casa, donde cuento con todo lo necesario… ¿qué opinas?-dirigí mi mirada hacia Jake y por la tensión que despedía su cuerpo, supe que no había sido de su agrado la propuesta de Carlisle… respiró deliberadamente lento para controlar los espasmos que comenzaban a azotar su cuerpo al tiempo que me colocaba contra su pecho

-… todo sea por el bien de Bella y mis hijos-procuró enfatizar esto último mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Edward

-perfecto… iremos preparando una habitación para ella, ¿mañana te parece bien Bella?-la pregunta de Carlisle me tomó por sorpresa… ¿tan rápido?-¿Bella?...

-perdón… es solo que me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta-intenté sonreír pero fallé en mi intento

-si no quieres hacerlo cielo, no hay problema-se apresuró a decir Jake mientras me obligaba a verlo a los ojos-podemos encontrar la manera de cuidarte sin que tengas que venir a vivir aquí

-no, tengo que hacerlo-repuse mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos-ambos sabemos que solo con Carlisle estaremos seguros… no puedo ir a un hospital normal a atenderme… pero extrañaré a mis amigos en la Push, a mis padres… -susurré mientras sentía las manos de Jake sobre mi cintura

-todos tus amigos podrán visitarte aquí si lo desean Bella, además el hecho que vivas con nosotros temporalmente, no significa que serás una prisionera, podrás salir de vez en cuando acompañada de Jake a la Push o a donde desees, pero mientras menos movimiento tengas, mejor-sonreí al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle

-esta bien… mañana nos vemos aquí-dije y Alice dio un saltó hacia mi mientras me abrazaba rebosante de alegría, haciendo caso omiso al gesto fruncido de Jake

-Bella, te aseguro que el tiempo que estés aquí te divertirás… por favor por favor, por favor, permíteme ir contigo a comprar ropa de maternidad-¿ropa de maternidad?, la verdad no quería hacerlo, comprar ropa no era uno de mis hobbies, pero me gustaba ver a Alice sonreír… cualquier sacrificio siempre valdría la pena con tal de verla con esa expresión adornando sus facciones

-Alice… la estancia de Bella en la casa es para que descanse, no para tenerla de arriba abajo comprando ropa-dijo Esme condescendiente mientras nos observaba a Jake y a mi con la disculpa implícita en su mirada

-pero Esme…-Alice me observó con ojos llorosos, aunque sabía que las lágrimas eran solo figuraciones mías, y haciendo un puchero que derretía hasta el más duro corazón

-esta bien… por mi no hay problema-sonreí y Alice me abrazó nuevamente

-¡gracias Bella!-un suspiro al unísono por el resto de los Cullen hizo eco en mis oídos sacándole Alice la lengua como respuesta

Camino a la Push íbamos en silencio, yo recargada en uno de los hombros de Jake con una de mis manos sobre mi vientre.

-Jake, ¿qué pasó entre tu y los Cullen?, me da la impresión que hay una especie de tregua, ¿o me equivoco?-me enderecé y lo miré fijamente al rostro, el mientras tanto frunció el ceño, no había enojo en sus facciones, sino dolor… un dolor profundo… me arrepentí de haber preguntado, pero la verdad, era que necesitaba conocer lo que me había perdido durante mi inconsciencia

-como te dijo el Dr. colmillos, te creímos muerta por unos minutos Bella… no sabes lo que sentí al creerte perdida… en el instante en que cerraste tus ojos, cesó tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón desaparecieron, yo me derrumbé por completo… te tomé entre mis brazos y grité tu nombre suplicándote que despertaras, pero nada… en ese instante sentí como un agujero negro se abría bajo mis pies y me jalaba hacia el no lo suficientemente rápido, quería seguirte a donde quiera que hubieses ido, pero fue la voz de Carlisle y las manos de Edward las que me trajeron de regreso, ya que te apartaron de mi lado rápidamente y comenzaron a trabajar sobre tu corazón… y el resto de los Cullen se les veía tan devastados como yo… en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad cada uno te amaba, y que pese mis creencias, lamentaban tu pérdida… cuando escuchamos el latido de tu corazón la vida regresó a mi, la chupasangre pequeña se hincó a un lado tuyo y te abrazó contra su pecho y supe que de tener ella la posibilidad, habría llorado al igual que la mama de todos ellos… nunca me simpatizaran totalmente, pero jamás olvidaré lo que el Dr Colmillos y Edward hicieron para salvarte… además dada tu condición tuvimos que hacer un arreglo al tratado… por supuesto que aunque les agradecía lo que habían hecho por ti, no podía permitir que te llevaran a su casa a ti sola, así que decidimos reforzar el tratado, ahora todos los chicos de la manada pueden entrar y salir de sus tierras sin problema y viceversa, pero solo se aplicara esa cláusula en casos extremos, además dudo mucho que alguno de ellos quiera pisar la casa de los Cullen, la verdad es que apesta-repuso mientras fruncía la nariz, lo golpeé ligeramente sobre el hombro al tiempo que el adornaba su rostro con _mi sonrisa_

Minutos después, llegamos a la casa de Emily, la cual salió corriendo enseguida bajáramos del auto, seguida de Leah y Sam, y me abrazó fuertemente mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro, obligándome a que le prometiera que jamás volvería a hacerle pasar esa angustia… sonreí y asentí al tiempo que Leah posaba su mirada sobre la mía y adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa, que sabía significaba que todo lo malo había quedado olvidado y volvíamos a ser tan amigas como antes.

Como era de esperarse, en cuanto les dije que estaba embarazada, todos nos felicitaron, pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus rostros en cuanto supieron los pormenores de la situación, y tanto Sam como Leah fruncieron el ceño en cuanto escucharon que tendría que irme a vivir temporalmente con los Cullen.

La reacción de los chicos de la manada, los cuales llegaron pocos minutos después de nosotros, fue exactamente la misma, tristeza por mi, y disgusto hacia los Cullen… apreciaban lo que habían hecho por mi, pero su desprecio los superaba… no prometieron ir a visitarme, pero yo prometí visitarlos las veces que me fuera posible… Emily me abrazó y sonriendo me dijo que me visitaría frecuentemente, y observé como Sam contraía sus facciones… en contra de su voluntad la acompañaría para corroborar que nada malo le sucedería.

Las preguntas en cuanto a mi aspecto físico no se hicieron esperar, y mientras Jake les explicaba lo que Carlisle nos había contado en su casa, yo estuve con Emily y Leah ayudando a preparar la comida para los chicos… extrañaría bastante esta rutina. Aun cuando no tenía mucha hambre, comí con los chicos y me enteré que finalmente Jared y Quil habían encontrado a sus improntas… para fortuna de Jared, la chica es una de sus compañeras de clase que parece siempre estuvo enamorada de el, y la de Quil era nada más y nada menos que una niña de 3 años llamada Claire, prima de Emily… no sabía que los chicos pudiesen encontrar a la mujer de su vida en una niña tan pequeña, era completamente enfermo, y aun cuando intenté ocultar mi sorpresa, creo que no pude hacerlo, ya que Quil al leer mi expresión bajó la mirada.

-¿¡no es una broma?-espeté mientras íbamos rumbo a casa de mis padres-¿¡pero como puede ser que su impronta sea una niña Jake?

-la imprimación es así… pero Quil no siente un amor pasional hacia Claire… todavía-repuso pensativo mientras nos deteníamos frente a la casa de Charlie-… Quil no envejecerá, así que solo tendrá que ser muy paciente hasta que Claire esté en edad de entender lo que sucede, pero puedo asegurarte que el es feliz, ahora es el mejor hermano y amigo que esa pequeña necesita… el se adaptará a las necesidades de Claire-explicó Jake mientras me ayudaba a salir del auto, y aun cuando intenté entender lo que decía no quedé convencida… era enfermo y completamente absurdo, ¿me pregunto que haría yo si estuviese en el lugar de la madre de Claire?… seguramente querría asesinar a Quil… si, y ahora que estaba experimentando la maternidad lo confirmaba

Afortunadamente Billy estaba en la sala con Charlie viendo el fútbol cuando entramos a la casa, pero ambos apagaron nerviosamente la televisión esperando ansiosos la noticia, en cuanto escucharon que tendría gemelos guardaron silencio al tiempo que palidecían visiblemente, pero podía asegurar que ambos estaban emocionados con la noticia… Renée por otro lado, no oculto su felicidad y me abrazo, chocando su abultado vientre de casi 7 meses de gestación con el mío que aparentaba ser de 3 meses… después de varios minutos, esperando a que Charlie y Billy salieran de la impresión, les explicamos a grandes rasgos la situación, y pese que estaban enterados de todo, me costaba trabajo hablar con ellos acerca de los vampiros y los licántropos, sentía que de alguna manera estaba traicionando a mis amigos, y obviamente no podía esperar otra cosa que una angustia creciente por parte de mis padres, y disgusto por parte de Billy al escuchar que yo tendría que vivir con el clan enemigo temporalmente… pero los 3 coincidieron en una cosa, mi bienestar era lo primero, y con lágrimas en los ojos, mi mamá me ayudó a empacar mis maletas mientras que Jake se quedaba en la sala con ellos viendo de nueva cuenta el partido... parecía que tanto Billy como Charlie habían tomado bastante bien la noticia de que serían abuelos de gemelos.

-Bella, eres mi mayor orgullo, jamás lo olvides… -las palabras de Renée me tomaron por sorpresa, debía estar acostumbrada a las confesiones desinhibidas de mi madre, pero el sentimiento que llevaba implícito en cada una de ellas es algo que definitivamente toco mis fibras más sensibles-no importa que apariencia tengas ahora, ni los cambios que hayas sufrido, sigues siendo mi Bella… mi pequeña que nació con 35 años de edad-sonrió mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi vientre-y estoy segura que serás una madre maravillosa, y yo una abuela demasiado joven y consentidora

Reímos juntas ante lo último que dijo, y pese que no soy tan desinhibida como ella, la abracé fuertemente mientras sentía los tiernos mimos de mi madre sobre mi espalda.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano, salí de casa de Charlie y Renée, los cuales prometieron ir a visitarme dentro de 2 semanas… Renée cumpliría 7 meses de gestación de poco y debía ir a su consulta mensual en Port Angeles… antes de subirme al auto, ambos me dieron un abrazo al tiempo que me susurraban un "te quiero"… di una última mirada hacia atrás, y partí, sintiendo una extraña sensación de opresión en el pecho, _no me he ido y ya los extraño… pero los veré dentro de dos semanas, no es como si no los fuera a ver nunca más… el embarazo me ha vuelto muy sentimental, eso debe de ser._

Sabía que pese todo lo que Jake decía, el estaba en contra de mi estancia temporal en casa de los Cullen, lo conocía perfectamente, y aun cuando quería esconder su verdadero sentir, su mirada no escondía nada a mis ojos, había frustración, ira y enojo reprimido, pero también derrota, ya que pese los argumentos que el se llegara a dar, sabía que no podía estar más segura que con Carlisle, y aun sabiendo eso, fue bastante difícil la despedida_… lo veré mañana nuevamente,_ pero sentía que pasaría toda una eternidad antes de que llegara ese día.

-lo mejor será que descanses Bella-escuché hablar a Carlisle mientras me dirigía a la sala, donde una ansiosa Rosalie estaba sentada jugueteando ansiosamente con un mechón de cabello-¿tienes hambre?

-no, gracias-me senté en el sofá y pude sentir la mirada de Rosalie sobre mi, ¿tenía algo en el rostro?, o tan mal me veía que hasta ella lo notaba

-¡bienvenida!, he preparado varias actividades para ti Bella-escuché la voz cantarina de Alice a lo lejos, la cual apareció segundos después con una enorme pila de libros en sus manos que fácilmente cubrían su pequeño cuerpo… Jasper desde atrás la seguía con una débil sonrisa-Carlisle me dijo que no podías moverte mucho así que con ayuda de Rose, elegimos toda tu ropa de maternidad, no tendrás que preocuparte ya por eso-antes de terminar de hablar, dejó los libros a un costado mío y me observó de arriba abajo con la desaprobación dibujada en sus facciones-necesito instruirte en el arte del buen vestir urgentemente, aprovecharé estos meses que estarás con nosotros para orientarte, necesitas ayuda urgente Bella… te aseguro que nos divertiremos bastante, estos libros los he elegido cuidadosamente para que aprendas en base a la teoría lo que he intentado decirte desde que te conocí-sonrió ampliamente y comencé a considerar la idea de irme a la Push y averiguar la manera de cuidarme sola durante mi embarazo-pero no todo será teoría, también he preparado algunas actividades prácticas, salidas a boutiques, modelarás la ropa que he diseñado exclusivamente para ti…

-lo único que lograrás es asustarla Alice-la voz aterciopelada de Edward se escuchó en lo alto de las escaleras, interrumpiendo a Alice mientras hablaba, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y ahí estaba el, sonriéndome ampliamente mientras se dirigía lentamente a la sala-me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado venir con nosotros Bella, aunque tengo que advertirte que Alice no se te despegará ni un momento, y aunque lo deseé, no creo que me sea posible protegerte de ella como quisiera… pronto descubrirás que ella es un demonio aterrador-sonreí disimuladamente por su comentario, aunque Alice le respondió de una manera muy peculiar… sacándole la lengua como era su costumbre cuando alguien decía algo que a ella no le parecía

-no me prives de uno de los pocos placeres que tengo en este mundo… además Bella no esta poniendo ninguna objeción, ¿o si Bella?-dirigió sus ojos expresivos hacia mi, mientras arqueaba ligeramente sus cejas… parecía una niña triste a la cual le habían roto el corazón por primera vez… odiaba que Alice tuviera esa capacidad de hacerme sentir culpable, ¿acaso era una habilidad especial de ella?, comenzaba a creer que si

-no… para nada Alice-suspiré y de pronto comencé a sentirme cansada… era un cansancio que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos en contra de mi voluntad

-¡Bella!-la voz angustiada de Edward y el resto de los Cullen llegó a mis oídos demasiado tarde, caí en un profundo sueño, del cual fue inútil que intentara escapar

Los días siguientes, estos estados de inconsciencia fueron una constante en mi vida, ya que las predicciones de Carlisle se estaban tornando en una terrible realidad… irónico que mi sueño, que poco a poco se materializaba, estuviese ligado fuertemente con esta muerte que me seguía de cerca, la cual se burlaba de mi en cada crisis, en cada desmayo, en cada dolor agonizante que quemaba mi garganta ante el deseo creciente que tenía hacia la sangre de Jake… ¿por qué no me llevó en cuanto pudo?, ¿por qué se divertía obligándome a vivir esta media vida?… no era una queja en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero en días como hoy, donde llevo consciente a penas un cuarto de hora del día 5 de mi estancia en casa de los Cullen, me pregunto si realmente vale la pena esta media vida que vivo segundo a segundo, y al dirigir mi vista hacia mi vientre que parecía el de una mujer de 4 meses de embarazada, se que todo este sacrificio valdrá la pena.

Lo que era un hecho irrefutable es que pese el desacuerdo constante de Jake, lo mejor que pude haber hecho es venir a vivir temporalmente a casa de los Cullen, al menos hasta que mis bebés estuvieran fuera de peligro… en los diversos estudios que Carlisle me ha realizado, he descubierto que conforme pasan los días, mi piel se torna poco a poco más pálida, incluso ahora puedo asegurar que el color de mi piel es casi idéntico al de los Cullen, las marcas lilas de mis ojos ya eran de un color púrpura muy marcado y mis sentidos agudos eran como los de cualquier humano ordinario, incluso mi fuerza no era nada fuera de lo normal, y ambos llegamos a la teoría de que mientras la sangre de Jake que esta en mi interior, es quemada por el veneno que recorre mi cuerpo, todos estos extraños sucesos en mi cuerpo serán una constante, regresando a la "normalidad" en cuanto bebiera de esa adictiva sustancia que pedía a gritos mi cuerpo, lo que dejaba otro factor importante al aire, no podía pasar más de 5 días sin beber la sangre de Jake… ya que aunque mis cambios físicos reflejaran mi sed, también estaba esta ansiedad creciente mientras los segundos pasaban, esta inquietud que no sabía de donde nacía pero si como se calmaría… necesitaba a Jake para apaciguar la desesperación y ansiedad que crecía dentro de mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón, y nuevamente como si mis pensamientos estuviesen ligados a los suyos, apareció por el marco de la puerta de la sala y con solo verme supo lo que sucedía y lo que necesitaba, así que se acercó a mi, inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y me permitió ver la red de venas que cubrían su cuello, y sin pensarlo más, me permití una vez más saborear el dulce sabor de esta droga tan adictiva que era el único enlace que me mantenía con vida, en el sentido más literal de la palabra.

Pero como siempre que sucedía cuando Jake me visitaba, el se encerraba en una de las habitaciones más alejadas con Carlisle, y no me permitían escuchar lo que hablaban, aseguraban en cuanto los veía acercarse a mi, que no era nada importante, pero sabía que solo me decían una mentira piadosa para evitarme más angustias… ¿qué acaso no sabían que mientras más secretos ocultaran, mas angustiada me sentía?, y aun cuando desee enojarme con Jake, no pude hacerlo, ya que pese lo terca y necia que podía llegar a ser, no podía exigirle nada cuando el estaba sacrificando y haciendo a un lado su orgullo con tal de verme sana y protegida, así que me tragué mis palabras y sonreí enseguida se acercara a mi con pasos lentos intentando adornar su rostro con una sonrisa que jamás reflejó la felicidad que intentaba transmitirme por todos los medios.

-¿cómo están ahí dentro eh?... cuiden de su mamá en mi ausencia, ¿esta bien?-habló Jake a mi vientre, y no pude evitar reírme… era extraño verlo sumido en una especie de conversación con los bebés

-Jake, ¿qué te dijo Carlisle?-pregunté inútilmente, intuía que no me diría nada, pero prefería preguntar a quedarme con la duda

-… que el embarazo no está facilitando las cosas para nada Bells… también ha notado que el crecimiento de los bebés incrementa cuando bebes de mi sangre, y que eso a su vez te debilita más… eres más propensa a sufrir crisis, desmayos…-no pudo seguir hablando, bajó la mirada y se hinco frente al sofá donde me encontraba sentada-¿te das cuenta que me estás arrastrando también Bella?, y no me refiero a la sangre que bebes de mi cuerpo, sino a mi vida en su totalidad, me estoy hundiendo contigo y no encuentro la manera de salvarte aunque lo intento, quiero jalarte hacia la superficie conmigo, pero parece que tu te empeñas en ir hacia el lado contrario… ¿qué puede haber dentro de esa oscuridad que tanto te empeñas en conocer?-su voz fue un susurro lastimero que me caló en lo más hondo

-un día me dijiste que a un lado de la oscuridad, habita la luz… y esa luz son nuestros hijos Jake, por ellos estoy luchando con todas mis fuerzas, y jamás podría hacerlo si tu no estas a mi lado, ¿preferirías que fuera de otra manera?-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sus ojos oscuros se clavaron sobre los míos

-no… pero a veces me gustaría que todo en nuestras vidas fuese normal, yo continuando mis estudios de secundaria y trabajando al mismo tiempo en mi taller mecánico, tu viviendo con tus padres mientras mensualmente vamos a visitar al médico para revisar el avance normal de nuestros bebés, y el doctor nos diría que no hay nada anormal en su crecimiento… la gestación sería de 9 meses y después del parto te pediría que te casaras conmigo, el anillo de compromiso sería uno muy viejo que perteneció a mi tatara abuela, obviamente te rehusarías a casarte por tus prejuicios mal fundados, pero terminarías aceptando y comprenderías finalmente que uno de tus sueños siempre ha sido casarte conmigo… viviríamos una vida sencilla y normal libre de todo lo sobrenatural, más adelante construiría una casa en la Push y nos iríamos a vivir ahí los 4… con los años te convertirías en maestra de secundaria y yo tendría mi propio taller mecánico en Port Ángeles y seríamos felices visualizando nuestro futuro… planeando la vejez… pero cuando despierto me digo a mi mismo que todo eso es un sueño que termina enseguida abro los ojos, nada de eso se podrá realizar jamás, los bebés crecen a una velocidad alarmante, tu te debilitas conforme el embarazo avanza y ganas peso, tu vida esta ligada a la sangre que bebes de mi cuerpo, las crisis son muy seguidas y no sabemos como pueda estar dañando eso a los bebés… puedo perderlos a los 3 en un instante, y por si no tuviéramos suficiente, esta esa chupasangre que sigue obsesionada con matarte… ¡¿y aun así me preguntas que si preferiría que todo fuese diferente?, claro que lo deseo Bella, ¿no te das cuenta que mi mayor miedo es perderte?, ¿que no puedo hacer nada, más que observar y sumirme junto contigo en esa oscuridad?

Cubrió su rostro con sus manos convulsas y visiblemente derrotado, le estaba causando un dolor terriblemente grande, pero aun cuando todo estaba en mi contra, sabía que este dolor que ambos experimentábamos valdría la pena al final, y aun así, no pude sentir consuelo al escucharme decir esas palabras, verlo tan abatido y lleno de dolor era un castigo que merecía pero el cual repudiaba, el merecía ser feliz, el mundo no debía privarse de ver su hermosa sonrisa… pero aun cuando me dolía ver que yo era la causante de su agonía, prefería mil veces verlo así que no tenerlo a mi lado en este camino lleno de baches y espinas, el cual, egoístamente había decidido que el sufriera junto conmigo

-soy tan egoísta que prefiero verte sufrir a mi lado, padeciendo conmigo cada segundo de este sacrificio que se valdrá la pena al final, que no tenerte en lo absoluto Jake… te amo tanto que te obligaría de alguna manera para que estuvieras conmigo aun en contra de tu voluntad… ¿me odias por ser tan egoísta?-pregunté temiendo su respuesta

-eso desearías, pero no… te amo exactamente con esa misma intensidad

**Notas de la autora:**

**¿Que tal eh?, les gusto el capitulo?, espero de corazon que si, ya que me esmero en cada palabra que escribo, intento transcribir lo que pasa por mi mente, sin hacerlo tedioso o aburrido, gracias y no olviden dejar SUS REVIEWS¡ son muy importantes para mi**

**Avance del capitulo 24**

-por supuesto que es posible Bella, ¿no adivinas porque sentía celos de ti?... ¿no intuyes que es lo que deseé de humana y deseo incluso habiéndome convertido en esto?-coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre y adiviné la respuesta-así es… un bebé… es lo que he deseado siempre… y cuando estabas con Edward, ibas a desechar esa maravillosa posibilidad por la borda, solo porque creías que esta existencia era tu verdadero destino, y pese lo amargo que ha sido tu camino, me alegro que hayas hecho la elección correcta… todos los sacrificios que has hecho para cuidar de tus bebés, es lo mismo que yo haría si estuviera en tu lugar… de haber una posibilidad para convertirme en humana nuevamente, lo haría,… no me importaría intercambiar mi lugar con la persona más miserable de este planeta, sería feliz sabiendo que llevo un bebé dentro de mi cuerpo… pero mi sueño es como este cuerpo… incambiable y congelado para toda la eternidad

**NOS LEEMOS LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA¡**


	25. Capitulo 24

**¡Hola! finalmente una actualización, estoy de vacaciones y aprovecharé estos días para poder escribir lo más que pueda... ya saben, espero les agrade el capitulo y me hagan llegar todos sus reviews**

**Frase de la semana:**

**Amarte con locura, no te convierte en dueño de mi vida**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-soy tan egoísta que prefiero verte sufrir a mi lado, padeciendo conmigo cada segundo de este sacrificio que se valdrá la pena al final, que no tenerte en lo absoluto Jake… te amo tanto que te obligaría de alguna manera para que estuvieras conmigo aun en contra de tu voluntad… ¿me odias por ser tan egoísta?-pregunté temiendo su respuesta_

_-eso desearías, pero no… te amo exactamente con esa misma intensidad_

**Capítulo 24**

Enredé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mientras mis labios creaban un camino de besos desde su oído, su mejilla, hasta mi meta que era sus labios y su lengua, pero antes de poder llegar a ellos, perdí fuerza poco a poco en cada una de mis extremidades… fui completamente incapaz de seguir aferrada al cuerpo de Jake, de pronto el mismo agujero oscuro, que se había convertido en mi segundo hogar, se abría de nueva cuenta bajo mis pies y me jaló hacia las profundidades de este limbo en donde mi alma vagaba entre la vida y la muerte… el cual, por imposible de creer, era más oscuro que lo que normalmente conocemos como oscuridad, _¿qué nombre podía ponerle a este nuevo color?._

No había dolor, ni ansiedad, ni felicidad, ni tristeza… solo un alma separada completamente de su cuerpo, la cual no sentía absolutamente nada… flotaba, volaba, incluso una ligera brisa de aire podría abrazarme con facilidad y llevarme a los confines de este mundo, o quizás de este universo basto e infinito, a un lugar donde morir no fuese igual o más duro que vivir… ¿por qué no podía apartarme de este lugar?, ¿donde estaba mi cuerpo?... sabía que debía recordar algo, era lo más importante, por lo cual esta lucha valía la pena… ya que aunque mi alma era mucho más ligera que el peso de una pluma, seguía atada a este punto, aferrada con todas mis fuerzas a esa pequeña luz de gran intensidad que me obligaba a seguir luchando contra la debilidad de este cuerpo que se mantenía en pie porque algo más grande que mi existencia dependía entera y únicamente de mi… ¿pero que era?, ¿acaso había algo mucho más grande que este ardor calcinador que torturaba cada espacio de mi cuerpo_?... mis bebés_…, es verdad, ellos eran la razón por la que me mantenía en pie dentro de este limbo que se había convertido en una prisión autoimpuesta… ellos valían la pena, jamás debía olvidarlo.

Abrí los ojos y me vi envuelta en una oscuridad diferente… al parecer la noche había caído finalmente en Forks, ¿me pregunto cuantas horas habré estado inconsciente esta ocasión?, pero no era extraño que me pasara casi todo el tiempo pendiendo en esta constante incertidumbre, Carlisle procuraba darme pastillas para dormir, ya que el afirmaba, era la manera más segura de proteger a mis bebés… aceptaría las medidas que fuesen necesarias con tal de mantenerlos protegidos… no importaba el dolor que pudiera experimentar en cada una de esas medidas extremas, estaba acostumbrada a sobrellevarlo.

Me incorporé lentamente y me di cuenta que estaba recostada en la habitación de Rosalie, los espejos y demás objetos costosos la delataron, pero antes de lograr poner un pie sobre la alfombra, ella se acercó hacia mi al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre mis hombros impidiéndome enderezarme por completo, me dio la impresión que estuvo velando de mi sueño todo este tiempo.

-no te levantes Bella… Carlisle dijo que debías mantenerte recostada, si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo-esta era la primera vez desde que llegué aquí, que la escuchaba decirme tantas palabras juntas sin que su característico tono frío y despectivo adornara su hermosa voz… parecía que mi embarazo o algo relacionado con mis bebés había logrado que el odio que sentía hacia mi, disminuyera considerablemente

-¿salieron todos a cazar?-susurré, pese la falta de hostilidad de su parte, aun me costaba trabajo mantener una plática normal con ella… _le tenía miedo_

-así es, yo salí en cuanto llegó el pe… Jacob a la casa… no deben de tardar en llegar, no fueron muy lejos… ¿quieres algo?, ¿tienes hambre?, Edward dejó listo un omelet de hongos y queso en la cocina por si despertabas con apetito-sonreí ante la mención de comida, no sabía cuanta hambre tenía hasta que escuche la palabra "omelet", se me hizo agua la boca

Sin ser necesario, Rosalie me tomó entre sus brazos y me llevó al comedor donde ya estaba servida la mesa y en menos de 5 minutos, los platos quedaron completamente vacíos, ni tiempo me dio de dar las gracias por la comida o sentir incomodidad por la cercanía de Rosalie… sentí que hacía días no había ingerido bocado, pero en mi caso era todo lo contrario, ya que mis actividades eran como las de un gato, _dormir, comer y volver a dormir_… eso era lo único que se me tenía permitido hacer… obviamente me asombraba que a estas alturas, no hubiese subido tanto de peso, y aun cuando no he sido una mujer vanidosa en el tiempo que llevo con vida, me alegró percatarme de ese detalle, quería seguir siendo la chica que Jake amaba y deseaba… dirigí mi vista hacia Rosalie y vi nuevamente como una sonrisa que casi no usaba, adornaba su ya de por si hermoso rostro… su mirada la percibí como la de alguien que admiraba una obra de arte única en su tipo y lo que era aun mejor, que le pertenecía solamente a ella.

-… creo que te debo una explicación por mi actitud Bella-Rosalie había dejado de sonreír, una mirada distante adornó sus perfectas facciones-de alguna manera siento la necesidad de disculparme contigo, de todos, siempre fui la que se mostró abiertamente hostil ante tu relación con Edward-habló mientras enredaba nerviosamente uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos

-eso ya quedó en el pasado Rosalie… yo no… -comencé a inquirir en voz baja

-déjame terminar, por favor-suplicó con la mirada más que con su voz, así que asentí mientras guardaba silencio-… sentía celos hacia ti porque… tu eras capaz de vivir mi más valioso sueño, y rabia porque estabas dispuesta a tirarlo todo a la basura por tus deseos irracionales de querer formar parte de esta existencia congelada-espetó en un susurro-además mi vanidad se vio lastimada al ver que Edward te había elegido a ti y no a mi-contestó mientras sonreía tímidamente-no me malentiendas, yo amo a Edward pero como hermano… en un principio Carlisle me transformó esperando que nos sucediera lo mismo que le sucedió con Esme… que nos enamoráramos y fuéramos felices, pero jamás pasó… él siempre ha sido un chico atractivo, no soy ciega-sonrió abiertamente mientras observaba a través de la ventana, pareció que su mirada viajó al pasado, estaba distante y perdida entre los árboles y la maleza, aunque estaba seguro que este paisaje nocturno que nos rodeaba no era lo que sus ojos dorados percibían, sino escenas de un pasado que jamás regresará-pero no era el príncipe que deseé desde niña… lo que jamás esperé fue saber por boca de el, que yo no era el tipo de mujer que el catalogaba como atractiva… ¿sabes lo que significa, para alguien como yo, donde mi belleza es mi mayor orgullo, ser rechazada de esa manera, aunque el chico no era de mi agrado?, un rotundo insulto a mi ego, ¿comprendes lo vanidosa que soy y que todo este tiempo mis celos hacia ti han estado divididos?, jamás pude comprender como Edward podía haber estado perdidamente enamorado de ti cuando pudo tenerme a mi, no juzgues mal mis palabras-repuso mientras me observaba con la disculpa dibujada en su mirada-eres linda, pero no posees la belleza que enorgulleció a mis padres biológicos… aunque es obvio que no es solo por esto que yo sentía celos y rabia hacia ti

-la rabia no la entiendo aunque puedo comprenderla, pero ¿celos?, eso no es posible-no había un punto lógico en lo que acababa de escuchar, si bien entendía su punto, me costaba trabajo creer que alguien como Rosalie sintiera celos por alguien tan insignificante como yo, eso no formaba parte dentro de lo que para mi era lógico

-por supuesto que es posible Bella, ¿no adivinas porque sentía celos de ti?... ¿no intuyes que es lo que deseé de humana y deseo incluso habiéndome convertido en esto?-coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre y adiviné la respuesta-así es… un bebé… es lo que he deseado siempre… y cuando estabas con Edward, ibas a desechar esa maravillosa posibilidad por la borda, solo porque creías que esta existencia era tu verdadero destino, me daba rabia ver como eras feliz ansiando el momento de tu transformación, una y otra vez me preguntaba como era posible que no vieras todo lo que perdías y lo poco que ganabas… se que vas a decir que en ese instante, por Edward, habrías arriesgado todo, y admiré en su momento tu entrega y la pasión ingenua de la adoración que le predicabas, pero por esta existencia, ni mi hermano, al cual adoro con todo mi ser, valen la pena para que existas en un mundo donde no podemos ni vivir ni morir… Carlisle me dijo que esa sería tu decisión, pero yo no puedo cambiar, no puedo ser diferente, estoy congelada mental y físicamente desde el día de mi muerte humana, estoy tan llena de sentimientos negativos… rabia, envidia, dolor, celos… jamás podré avanzar aunque lo deseé, mis posibilidades se han reducido a una sola, existir de esta manera junto a Emmet para siempre, pero tu no, tu tienes a tus pies un mundo lleno de posibilidades las cuales también envidio… ¿comprendes que esa es mi naturaleza Bella?, ¿qué aunque intento no herirte, no puedo evitar ser lo que soy ni sentir lo que siento?... -respiró profundamente mientras que su mirada fría y lejana se tornaba cálida y dulce al tiempo que posaba sus ojos sobre mi vientre-… me alegro que hayas hecho la elección correcta… todos los sacrificios que has hecho para cuidar de tus bebés, es lo mismo que yo haría si estuviera en tu lugar… de haber una posibilidad para convertirme en humana nuevamente, lo haría,… daría todo lo que soy por ver culminado mi sueño, no me importaría intercambiar mi lugar con la persona más miserable de este planeta, sería feliz sabiendo que llevo un bebé dentro de mi cuerpo… pero eso jamás sucederá, mi sueño es como este cuerpo… incambiable y congelado para toda la eternidad

La confesión de Rosalie me había dejado sin palabras… es poco lo que sabía de su historia realmente, Edward siempre fue muy respetuoso a la hora de platicar del pasado de Esme y sus hermanas, pero por la expresión melancólica que se dibujaba en su mirada, supe que algo traumático debía haberle sucedido para que aun guardara tanto dolor al hablar de su maternidad robada.

-… no lo sabía… lo siento, de verdad-no supe que más decir, por más que intentaba que mi mente creara un discurso elocuente para que confortara un poco a Rosalie, no pude, no había palabras conocidas por el ser humano que pudiesen apagar el dolor que habitaba en su interior

Después de esa plática, no pude tener algún pensamiento negativo hacia ella, incluso la incomodidad que sentí en el pasado cuando me encontraba en la misma habitación que Rose se había desvanecido por completo, ahora al menos, entendía un poco su manera de ser y pensar, y como era de esperarse, todos se sorprendieron al ver que nos habíamos convertido en amigas cercanas en muy poco tiempo… pero a los Cullen, aunque especialmente Emmet, les daba gusto ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Rosalie la mayor parte del día, y la verdad era que le sentaba de maravilla esa expresión llena de un júbilo que parecía no se apagaría jamás, por mi parte, me daba alegría saber que alguien comprendía y valoraba mi lucha… no excluía al resto de los Cullen, y mucho menos a Jake, pero Rose me entendía, y sin proponérmelo, un lazo muy fuerte me unía a ella gracias a mis bebés, los cuales, aun no habían nacido, y me ayudaron a acercarme a una de las personas que jamás creí podría considerar mi amiga.

Conforme pasaban los días, Carlisle fue descubriendo ciertos detalles que resultaron completamente inesperados para mi… mientras más sangre bebía de Jake, más se aceleraba mi embarazo, y se incrementaban al doble las crisis que tenía por día… el no me había informado nada de esto, uno para no angustiarme innecesariamente, y dos, por lo obvio de la situación… ya que mientras más me abstuviera en beber sangre, corría el riesgo de ser dominada por mi instinto, y por ende, volver a ser prisionera dentro de mi propio cuerpo… _no quería volver a experimentarlo… era horrible, traumático,_ pero solo había un camino a seguir, sabía que el riesgo sería muy alto, pero no importaba, había decidido abstenerme lo más posible en beber sangre por el simple hecho de que el futuro de mis bebés hasta cierto punto era completamente desconocido… Carlisle temía que el exceso de sangre que ingería periódicamente pudiese tener un efecto nocivo en ellos, ya que con el pasar de los días los resultados de los estudios que me realizaba eran muy imprecisos y lo mas angustiante, la definición de los ultrasonidos cada vez menor, así que viendo el panorama en su totalidad, sabía que no tenía nada que pensar, no iba a arriesgar la vida de mis hijos solo para satisfacer una necesidad obsesiva y necesaria que sentía por la sangre de Jake… no importaba que mi vida dependiera de ello, a final de cuentas eso también era una hipótesis, estaba apostando todo en esta decisión tomada y no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

-¡es una locura Bella!... Carlisle dijo que si dejas de beber mi sangre puedes morir, ¡no lo permitiré!-la reacción de Jake no me causó sorpresa, sabía que el estaría en desacuerdo con mi decisión, pero no era algo que estuviera sometido a una discusión, conocía perfectamente mi meta y estaba dispuesta a llegar a ella costara lo que costara…

_Podría resistirlo, tenía las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con vida durante estos meses, mi cuerpo era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto y más, además, desde que llegué a Forks he comprobado que la muerte no me quiere a su lado, me da la vuelta una y otra vez, así que estaba completamente esperanzada en esa luz que mi mala o buena suerte apuntaba en mi camino_

-es lo mejor para los bebés… podré resistirlo, soy capaz de hacerlo-susurré mientras veía la expresión de miedo y desaprobación en la cara de todos los Cullen

-por favor Bella, no lo hagas, de estar en riesgo los bebés ya lo sabríamos, necesitas beber de mi sangre, lo sabes-los espasmos en el cuerpo de Jake era tan notorios que le era muy difícil controlar el movimiento de sus brazos, los cuales querían envolverme a como diera lugar en un férreo abrazo, pero se contuvo, sabía que era peligroso no solo para los bebés sino para mi, así que se levantó y respiró deliberadamente lento esperando poder hablar hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que lo tenía todo bajo control

-cree en mi Jake, todo saldrá bien… de verdad- susurré con seguridad mientras retiraba el sudor que escurría de su frente con uno de mis dedos, me sorprendí de mi misma al escuchar mi propia voz haciendo eco en la habitación, ya que en este momento el fuego que calcinaba mi cuerpo era tan insoportable, que provocaba que mi raciocinio pendiera de un hilo tan delgado, que en cualquier momento se podría reventar-resistiré… -no supe si esto último lo dije para convencerlo a el o a mi misma, pero debía sonar convincente para que Jake se quedara lo más tranquilo posible, en mi lista de prioridades el era el principal… el único, no necesitaba decir que mis bebés y el iban dentro del mismo paquete

-¡como lo sabes!... no es algo que sepas con certeza Bella, ¡demonios! porque tienes que ser tan testaruda-gritó, apretando fuertemente sus dedos contra las palmas de sus manos, cayendo gotas de sangre al suelo.

No sabía si era mi imaginación o en realidad sucedía pero, podría jurar que al chocar las gotas de sangre contra el suelo, crearon una melodía hipnótica que cantaba a mis sentidos, me seducía tanto como el aroma que me envolvía y me decía que bebiera de la sangre que ahora se desperdiciaba en el hermoso suelo de madera que adornaba la sala de los Cullen… en estos momentos maldecía que, desde que bebiera la mezcla del veneno con la sangre de Jake, Jasper ya no fuese capaz de controlar mis emociones, en estos momentos necesitaba de alguien que me ayudara a refrenar esta sed que dominaba cada vez más rápido mi voluntad.

-lo vez Bella, no serás capaz de controlarte, entiende que es suicidio lo que planeas hacer-espetó Jake mientras extendía su mano ensangrentada hacia mi

¿Cuándo mis dedos se habían colocado sobre mi cuello?, ¿en que momento mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante?, ¿cuándo los brazos de Rosalie se enredaron como una constrictora alrededor de mis hombros?... Jake tenía razón, todo este intento de resistirme a beber su sangre era una locura… y aun así, era una locura que deseaba llevar a cabo, esto no menguaba mi decisión, al contrario, la fortalecía… así que al ver que me había calmado, Rosalie me liberó de su férreo abrazo, me enderecé, y con todas las fuerzas o voluntad… o una mezcla de ambas, que a final de cuentas no eran muy amplias, me puse en pie, rompí parte de la blusa que Alice me había regalado, y limpié la mano de Jake, eliminando el resto de sangre que aun quedaba, aunque como era de esperarse, la herida ya estaba completamente cerrada.

-compréndeme por favor Jake… hago esto no por un capricho o terquedad, sino porque algo aun mas importante que mi propia vida depende de mi… nuestros hijos… tu sabes que podré resistir esto, me conoces mejor que nadie… soy fuerte, pero no soy nada si no tengo tu apoyo…

En menos de lo que dura un parpadeo me tomó por mi cintura y me apretó contra su pecho… el rápido latir de su corazón era aquella única melodía capaz de sosegar mis instintos y tranquilizar mi alma, cerré los ojos dejando que aquella ola de paz me bañara por completo mientras dejaba que su intoxicante aroma penetrara por mi nariz y apagara en su trayecto el fuego agonizante que había decidido aguantar hasta que diera a luz a mis bebés.

_¿cómo podía necesitar algo más si lo tenía a mi lado, apoyándome siempre en todo lo que yo deseara hacer?_

-¿te he dicho el día de hoy que tu cerebro no funciona bien?-preguntó sarcásticamente mientras su rostro era adornado por _mi sonrisa, _al tiempo que acariciaba mi frente y colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-mmm, déjame pensar-coloqué mi mano sobre mi barbilla simulando que estaba en una especie de meditación profunda-creo que no

Reímos, nos besamos y volvimos a reír… Jake era la persona más generosa, desprendida y cálida que jamás ha pisado esta tierra… no necesitaba conocer a todas las personas que habitan este planeta para saber que lo que decía era una verdad absoluta, el es un ser extraordinario, y lo mejor, solamente mío.

Jake se fue antes que cayera la noche, parecía que estaba doblando turnos en sus rondas nocturnas, quería asegurarse que Victoria no estuviera rondando los alrededores, me parecían medidas extremas, pese su fortaleza el era un ser humano que necesitaba dormir y comer adecuadamente, me angustiaba imaginarlo en el bosque oscuro, corriendo, olfateando, arriesgando su vida segundo a segundo, ¿qué pasaría si Victoria había convertido a más vampiros?, ¿qué sucedería si Jake se topaba con uno de ellos?, y una pregunta que no debería ser mi prioridad en estos momentos llegó a mi mente, ¿qué había hecho Victoria con Lena?, ¿la habrá matado?... o quizás…

-¿qué piensas?-la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos y dirigí mi vista a el… se había sentado en la mesa de la sala, su mirada era cálida e inquisitiva, en realidad moría de ganas por saber que pensaba, _viejos hábitos tardan en desaparecer_

-en Victoria-al escuchar el nombre frunció el ceño al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente sus dedos contra las palmas de sus manos, volviéndose sus nudillos imposiblemente más pálidos -y estoy preocupada por Lena, ¿qué le habrá pasado?-de pronto pareció que dije el más gracioso de los chistes, ya que comenzó a reír mientras me observaba con cierta exasperación

-tu embarazo es de alto riesgo, estas absteniéndote a beber la sangre de Jacob, lo que significa que en este momento estas sintiendo como si una plancha al rojo vivo estuviera recorriendo todo tu cuerpo lentamente, por si fuera poco Victoria le ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, ¿y aun así tienes tiempo de preocuparte por Lena?-preguntó sonriendo mientras acariciaba ligeramente una mis mejillas-¿porqué no me sorprende que te preocupes por todo mundo menos por ti misma?… siempre procuras hacer felices a todos los que te rodean… sin importarte en lo más mínimo tu bienestar

Parecía estar recitando la más hermosa de las melodías, no me cansaba de escucharlo hablar, tenía una voz hermosa, podía estar insultándome y yo lo observaría embelesada, todos los que lo rodeaban debían amarlo, ¿quién podría resistirse al encanto natural que poseía?, me atraía demasiado y eso era un peligro… pero sabía que esta irresistible atracción que sentía hacia el no pondría en riesgo mi relación con Jake… a el lo amaba, lo deseaba, lo necesitaba como respirar, pero Edward era el sueño de toda mujer, ya que parecía un príncipe salido del más romántico cuento de hadas jamás creado por el hombre… y más allá de la perfección física que posee la cual inspira admiración y placer, era su alma lo que me jalaba hacia el como un imán, ya que pese sus creencias, la suya era brillante y sumamente cálida.

-¿acaso hay algo raro conmigo si me preocupo por Lena?-pregunté mientras dirigía mis pensamientos hacia otra dirección, ya que de pronto comencé a sentir mucho calor, y no pude más que agradecer los latidos tan lentos que generaba mi corazón, al menos era capaz de ocultar lo que físicamente me provocaba, _estaba excitada_

-comienzo a creer que no hay nada raro en ti… es el mundo el que esta equivocado… además, dejarías de ser tu si no te preocuparas por los que te rodean, es parte de quien eres, y es la razón por la que te… ama mucha gente-no se si fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció que había titubeado una fracción de segundo en la última frase-y por Victoria no debes preocuparte, no dejaremos que se acerque a ti, te lo prometo-sonreí mientras tomaba una de sus manos

-lo se, pero son ustedes los que me preocupan… estoy poniendo a la gente que quiero en peligro, ¿qué haría si algo malo te pasa a ti, a Alice, a Emmet… o a Jasper…?-con su mano libre, Edward cubrió mi boca, impidiéndome hablar

-Bella, ¿cuándo vas a comprender que nosotros somos fuertes?-susurró

-ella también es fuerte-me las ingenie para hablar pese que aun tenía su mano sobre mi boca, muy a su pesar sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada momentáneamente, para después posar nuevamente sus ojos dorados sobre los míos, su mirada fue intensa… penetrante, pero también dulce y cálida

-si te pido que hagas algo por mi, ¿lo harías?-preguntó y después de meditarlo unos segundos asentí aunque un tanto insegura-toda tu atención debe estar centrada en ti, en tu embarazo… no desgastes tu energía creando historias en tu mente, o haciéndote preguntas de las cuales, desconoces la respuesta… ¿me harías ese favor?-no importaba que tan clara era su petición, me pedía algo que no podía hacer… cada segundo que pasara, me angustiaría por todos y cada una de las personas a las que amaba, era imposible centrarme solo en mi bienestar, cuando se que es gracias a mi que Victoria esta al acecho y que Lena este desaparecida… eso sin mencionar a los neófitos que derrotó la manada, ¿cómo darles consuelo a unas familias que seguramente mantenían la esperanza firme de encontrar a sus hijos cuando les será imposible recuperar siquiera sus cuerpos?, varias muertes pesaban ya sobre mi consciencia… aun así di un largo suspiro y sin tener las fuerzas para hacer una promesa que sabía rompería al segundo siguiente, asentí y Edward me volvió a regalar una de sus sonrisas… había valido la pena mentir si con ello logré ver esa hermosa expresión dibujada en sus perfectas facciones

Afortunadamente podía contar con Alice para despejar mi mente de la terrible realidad que pesaba sobre mis hombros y del insoportable dolor que me provocaba mi auto abstinencia de beber la sangre de Jacob, ya que intentaba llenar mi mente de actividades muy propias de ella, como modelar ropa de maternidad, elegir ropa para mis bebés, y tomar mis medidas diarias para que la ropa que diseñaba fuese exactamente a mi medida, pero tal como predijo Carlisle, las crisis se redujeron considerablemente y el embarazo, si bien no iba a un ritmo normal, si se había llegado a un punto donde el desarrollo de los bebés era menos anormal, me daba consuelo saber que no ganaba medio mes de embarazo cada día y lo que era aun mejor, los ultrasonidos eran casi perfectos, ya que la capa borrosa que se estaba convirtiendo en impenetrable para las ondas que generaba el transductor, había desaparecido… mi sacrificio estaba valiendo la pena, aunque mi cuerpo y mi mente estuviesen sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-el cuestionamiento de Alice se escuchó con un dejo de angustia al tiempo que dejaba la ropa que tenía entre sus manos sobre el sillón-te noto muy nerviosa… ansiosa… -suspiré al escuchar su pregunta, ¿qué debía contestar?, _estoy perfectamente_… o quizás lo mejor era decirle la verdad… pero no deseaba angustiarla y aun así mi silencio ya estaba logrando ese cometido

-estaré bien Alice… no te preocupes, solo necesito una distracción es todo… por cierto, la ropa que estas diseñando esta hermosa, muchas gracias-intenté contestar calmadamente mientras me abrazaba a mi misma frotando mis brazos nerviosamente con mis manos una y otra vez… parecía una persona que tenía impregnado en sus extremidades una sustancia que le desagradaba y que por todos los medios intentaba eliminar… obviamente, ese no era mi caso

Muy poco convencida por mi respuesta y mi reacción, Alice sonrió mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño uniéndose segundos después Rosalie, la cual, colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías y me sonrió, dándome apoyo en silencio.

Los días siguientes fueron aun peor, esta ansiedad crecía segundo a segundo, podía fingir que todo estaba bien mientras me encontraba despierta, pero era inevitable que esta ansiedad se hiciera presente en mis sueños, donde mi mente volvió a las preguntas inacabables, los miedos interminables, y ahora por si fuera poco, se unía mi sed y este ardor que deseaba apagar a como diera lugar, pero no podía hacerlo, ya que yo misma detenía el rumbo de mis pensamientos cuando tenía a Jake cerca de mi, aspirando su aroma a canela y madera, percibiendo el correr de su sangre a través de sus venas… era como encerrar a un adicto a la heroína en una habitación llena de esa sustancia, la cual deseaba sentir correr por su torrente sanguíneo… tarde o temprano cedería a la tentación al tiempo que se dormía su pobre autocontrol, pero yo no podía darme ese lujo… mis bebés eran el único motivo por el cual aceptaba vivir esta agonía, que en un sentido completamente enfermo y retorcido, estaba disfrutando… ya que pese el tormento al cual yo misma me había sometido, encontré en mi camino un lado que desconocía de mi misma en su totalidad… si bien era cierto que no iba por la vida buscando el dolor, ahora que lo experimentaba en cantidades que el ser humano normal desconoce, estaba disfrutándolo y lo que más me asustaba, me incitaba a seguir luchando contra esta agonía que era mi enemiga pero también mi cómplice, la cual me estaba ayudando a experimentar al limite el amor, el dolor, el odio, la tristeza, la felicidad… mi miedo no radicaba en el origen de estas sensaciones, sino descubrir que siempre me sentí atraída hacia los aspectos oscuros que el corazón humano esconde, siempre abracé con fuerza esta oscuridad que en el pasado refrené, pero ahora, al verse liberado mi corazón de todas las ataduras, era libre de mostrarme tal cual era, aceptando que comenzaba a crear una dependencia hacia este dolor inacabable que segundo a segundo me atacaba… sonreí con alegría al tiempo que una plancha hirviendo se instalaba con más fuerza en mi garganta… esta agonía previa a la muerte era una experiencia maravillosa

Afortunadamente mis primeras dos semanas en casa de los Cullen habían pasado, lo que significaba que dentro de poco vería a mis padres… esperaba que Renée no se asustara con el volumen de mi vientre, el cual aparentaba ser el de una mujer que iba en el quinto mes de gestación, y no en el segundo como Carlisle calculaba, ¿cómo le iba a explicar a Renée y Charlie que este embarazo era completamente normal en alguien como yo?, ¿cómo les explicaría que lo anormal y normal en mi caso es exactamente lo mismo?, no lo sabía, pero ya me preocuparía en encontrar esas respuestas en cuanto tuviera a mis padres frente a frente, sonriéndome con sus ojos al tiempo que Renée acaricia gentilmente mi cabello… y a Charlie, observándome con una falsa severidad mientras se sienta vigilante a un lado mío… pero sabía que pese los cambios físicos que he sufrido, los cuales son muy evidentes, me aceptarían exactamente como era, aun así, no podía evitar sentir temor al imaginar la reacción de los dos… pese mi alegría de tenerlos a ambos en este mundo sobrenatural del cual me será imposible escapar, si es que alguna vez pienso en hacerlo – algo que veo completamente improbable – una parte de mi continuaba investigando la manera de proteger a mis padres del peligro que significaba conocer el secreto de los licántropos y los vampiros… Charlie era fuerte, y sabía que mi alocada madre de una forma completamente inesperada también lo era… pero exponerlos abiertamente a un mundo que los humanos creen es parte de una leyenda, ¿no era demasiado riesgo?... adiviné la respuesta mucho antes de terminar de formular la pregunta al tiempo que un miedo irracional y abrasador inundó por completo mi corazón.

Sacudí mi cabeza para intentar disipar este pánico irracional que había aparecido de repente… _es el embarazo lo que me ha hecho demasiado sentimental,_ así que respiré profundo mientras me sentaba en el sofá blanco de la sala para esperar pacientemente la llegada de mis padres, mientras Rosalie y Alice aparecían de la nada en la sala para hacerme compañía.

Por lo que Renée me dijo la última vez que hablé con ella, la cita con el ginecólogo la tenía a las nueve de la mañana, había presionado a su doctor para que la atendiera a esa hora… quería pasar todo el día conmigo, así que si mis cálculos eran correctos, no tardarían en llegar… a mas tardar estarían aquí después de medio día, y para eso faltaban sólo 15 minutos.

De pronto lo único que podía escuchar varios metros a la redonda era mi propia respiración… el sonido rítmico y acompasado de mis pulmones inhalando y exhalando el aire que me rodeaba, ¿dónde estaba el resto del mundo?, la casa de los Cullen me pareció imposiblemente grande, pese que sus dimensiones seguían siendo exactamente las mismas, esta percepción tenía como base el incomodo silencio que de pronto había caído sobre mi, o quizás del que fui consciente hacía solo 15 minutos, los cuales, ya se habían convertido en 20 minutos, media hora, un cuarto de hora… ¿qué pasaba con Charlie y Renée para que demoraran tanto?, de mi madre lo esperaría, incluso no me sorprendía, ella es una persona que se considera enemiga del tiempo, mi errática y querida madre prefería vivir apreciando los bellos, pequeños y grandes sucesos de su vida a detalle aun cuando en ello invirtiera una cantidad de tiempo que para muchos significaría un desperdicio, ella lo veía diferente… esa calidad de tiempo Invertida en ese detalle, era lo que enriquecía su alma, fortalecía su espíritu y lo mejor, lo que la convertía en el ser mas especial de mi mundo… y después de divagar un poco en lo mucho que adoro a Renée, volví al punto central… ¿dónde estaban los Cullen?, ¿por qué la casa estaba tan vacía, silenciosa?... no me había percatado, sino hasta este momento, que tanto Rosalie como Alice portaban una expresión seria, tensa… distante… era como si sus cuerpos estuviesen aquí pero su atención se encontrara muy lejos de este bosque que custodiaba la mansión de los Cullen, algo pasaba y como era costumbre de todos, me excluían de ello para mi protección, ¿debía sentirme ofendida o agradecida con ellos?, más tarde intentaría encontrar la respuesta.

-Alice, ¿dónde están los demás?-por unos momentos me dio la impresión de haber interrumpido los pensamientos de Alice… sea lo que sea que ella y Rosalie escuchaban a lo lejos, las tenían sumidas en una especie de trance tan profundo que ni cuenta se dieron del momento cuando llegue a la puerta de la entrada para encaminarme al bosque… sabía que ahí se encontraban las respuestas que ellas se negarían a darme

-Bella, debes de descansar, ¿cuándo fue que llegaste a la puerta?-repuso en un intento de escucharse normal al tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia Rosalie y esta a su vez la ayudaba a llevarme, contra mi voluntad, al sofá blanco de la sala

-no has contestado mi pregunta Alice, ¿dónde están los demás?-insistí en mi cuestionamiento mientras observaba como Alice y Rosalie se sentaban a un lado mío y prendían el televisor en un intento inútil de distraerme

-fueron a cazar Bella, no debes de estar angustiada-eso me dejó sin más preguntas que hacer, me hizo sentir egoísta, ¿por qué siempre creía que todo giraba en torno mío, cuando se que el resto de los Cullen tienen una vida que vivir… y alimentarse era una prioridad básica para ellos… eres una egoísta Bella Swan, ¿acaso también planeas matar de hambre al resto de los Cullen, para que cuiden de ti?... no, obviamente no, así que di un suspiro y volví a centrar mi atención en mi preocupación principal, el retraso de mis padres… no sabía si Alice sería capaz de ver el futuro de ambos en este momento, sabía que ella ya era incapaz de ver mi futuro, y obviamente de cualquiera que estuviera ligado conmigo en algún momento de sus vidas, así que, sabiendo que mis padres estaban en camino para visitarme, no se si los convertía en puntos ciegos en las visiones de Alice, pero antes de poder formular mi pregunta, apareció en el marco de la puerta de la sala, parecía haber corrido kilómetros a una velocidad que superaba sus propios récords autoimpuestos, y aun así no parecía fatigado, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino su apariencia… sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, no recuerdo haberlo visto jamás regresar de cacería en esas condiciones… pero su mirada fuel lugar donde mis ojos se detuvieron, había rabia, enojo y furia... jamás lo había visto con esa expresión en sus ojos negros que en alguna parte de mi cerebro supe que tenían que ser de color dorado… pero en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre la mía todo lo demás desapareció apareciendo en su lugar una tristeza intensa y profunda que no supe comprender… y sin embargo no tuve voz para hablar, no encontré el lugar donde se encontraba mi boca

-Edward… ¿¡que…?-Rosalie fue incapaz de terminar de hablar, algo se aproximaba, hasta yo, con mis débiles sentidos – provocado por la ausencia de la sangre de Jacob en mi organismo – lograba sentirlo… en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Rosalie me tomó entre sus manos mientras que Alice y Edward se colocaban a nuestros flancos… instintivamente coloqué mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre, fuese quien fuese la persona que se acercaba, algo dentro de mi gritaba peligro y me ponía en alerta… mi corazón latió dos veces seguidas

-¡maldición!, Rosalie ¡llévate a Bella y no te detengas!, nosotros la detendremos aquí-¿¡acaso Victoria estaba en Forks nuevamente?, ¿es ella de la que querían que huyéramos?, pero mucho antes que Rosalie pudiera dar un paso, escuché una voz dulce y melodiosa con ese eco de campanillas en la lejanía que caracterizaba a los vampiros… pero yo conocía esa voz… _Lena_

-no será necesario que lo hagan-sin percatarse, Rosalie me pegó más contra su pecho mientras un rugido bastante amenazador se formaba en su garganta

-¿Lena?-no tuve que preguntar nada, sus ojos rojos me respondieron las preguntas que intentaba formular en mi mente… Victoria la había convertido en vampiro, ¿pero que acaso no debía estar frenética por su deseo de sangre?, ¿por qué lucía tan calmada si tenía semanas de haber sido convertida?

-creía que querían huir con ella… protegerla de mi ¿verdad?, vamos, háganlo, soy la única que esta en este momento en la mansión… una neófita como yo no es oponente para 3 vampiros lo suficientemente experimentados como ustedes-su voz y sus palabras decían cosas reflejaban dos personalidades completamente opuestas… por un lado su voz era dulce, sutil… casi parecía que escuchaba a una niña pidiéndole a su padre que le cantara una nana para poder dormir, pero sus palabras era como balas que laceraban una y otra vez el corazón y el alma de los presentes… parecía que cada una de sus palabras tenía el poder suficiente para dejarlos inmóviles en su lugar, me dio terror ver como la mera presencia de Lena lograba doblegar la furia que hasta hace unos momentos vi en Edward

-tus trucos sucios no funcionaran conmigo-la voz de Rosalie fue fría, no había mesura ni precaución en su manera de hablar, pero una vez Lena posara sus ojos rojos sobre los suyos, un temblor recorrió el cuerpo perfecto de Rosalie… y también el de Edward y Alice… estaban sufriendo, sea lo que sea que ella estuviese haciendo debía detenerse

-¡basta!-al escuchar mi voz, Lena parpadeó dos veces y poso sus ojos sobre los míos… frunció ligeramente su ceño y volvió a observarme con su mirada fija y penetrante-no se lo que intentas hacer pero debes detenerte Lena…

-parece que no funciona contigo, hasta el momento eres la primera que elude mi habilidad…-dijo sin sorpresa, parecía como si estuviese diciendo el estado del tiempo de Forks… sin ninguna emoción alguna en su voz, no pude descifrar su estado de animo

-¡lárgate de aquí!-espetó Edward mientras daba dos pasos hacia ella deteniéndose en el proceso de dar el tercero-… no importa lo que tenga que hacer, pero no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Bella

-ese no es mi plan por el momento… pensándolo bien, creo que no hará falta realmente, quizás ella después de saber lo que pasó nos ahorre el trabajo de matarla… será interesante esta muerte que atravesara, ¿me pregunto como reaccionará?, ¿que hará cuando se entere de lo sucedido?… admito que sería mucha decepción no ser capaz de desmembrarla yo misma, hacerla suplicarme porque la mate… escuchar el sufrimiento de su voz… pero aun así lo que esta por suceder es un espectáculo que desearía ver con mis propios ojos, ¿sería mucho pedirte que lo filmes para mí?, te lo agradeceré de la manera que desees-aun conservaba el tono simple e inexpresivo de su voz, no había nada cálido en sus palabras, ya que pese su inexpresividad, ella disfrutaba saber que con sus palabras hacía sufrir a Edward, a Alice… a Rosalie, pero sobre todo a mi, era como si supiera que palabras usar para detenernos en seco antes de poder atacarla… -se que en esta casa debe de haber una o muchas cámaras para grabar desde diferentes ángulos este momento Bella… incluso ahora desearía poder grabar la expresión confundida de tu rostro… la agonía de tu mirada… -continuó hablando al tiempo que observaba los alrededores de la casa de los Cullen con el falso porte de una niña bien portada- no tiene precio el dolor que te haré pasar en unos segundos, será el momento más feliz de mi vida… ahora se que la felicidad existe, tu serás la portadora de ese momento que en mi vida humana nunca conocí-por primera vez desde que apareciera en el marco de la sala, había expresión en su voz, un brillo frío y diabólico se dibujó en sus ojos al tiempo que detenía su paso y posaba su mirada sobre la mía

-¿de que hablas?... que es lo que debo saber-pregunté incapaz de levantar más la voz… nuevamente era un débil susurro-déjate de rodeos y dime a lo que has venido, pero no… hagas sufrir a mis amigos

-¡cállate!... te juro que haré que te tragues tus palabras antes que puedas herir a Bella

No pude ver los movimientos de Edward con claridad, todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, el estaba peleando a una velocidad sobrenatural con Lena, sus manos aprisionaban su cuello, su pecho, sus dientes intentaban alcanzar su cuello y nuevamente sus manos parecían querer triturar el cuello pequeño de su contrincante en un intento desesperado por evitar que ella me dijera aquello que el no quería que yo escuchara… un brillo mortal y asesino se dibujó en los ojos de Edward… pero Lena parecía un pajarillo escapando de su presa que la sobrepasaba en tamaño y fuerza, aun así era demasiado veloz, ventaja que le proporcionaba su estatura… Rosalie aprovechando el momento me aprisionó con más fuerza contra su pecho al tiempo que abandonaba a Edward a su suerte con Lena y me sacó del lugar, encontrándonos con el resto de los Cullen en la entrada, no tuve tiempo siquiera de pedirle a Rosalie que se diera la media vuelta y regresáramos a ayudarlo… sabía que era peligroso dejarlo solo con una neófita como Lena, pero algo eclipsó mi atención por unos instantes… al igual que Edward, Carlisle tenía su ropa manchada de sangre… sangre humana, no animal.

-Lena esta adentro peleando con Edward-antes de terminar Alice la frase, Emmet y Jasper entraron para apoyar a Edward, mientras que Esme colocaba sus manos sobre mis mejillas

-¿estas bien Bella?-preguntó mientras acariciaba gentilmente mi vientre

-… no lo se… Alice, tu sabes lo que Lena quiso decirme allá adentro ¿verdad?... dímelo, tengo derecho a saber-demandé mientras posaba mis ojos sobre los de Alice… _abatidos, cansados_… de pronto en su rostro vi a una mujer vieja, languidecida… por breves instantes dejó de ser esa pequeña muchacha parecida a una muñeca de apariencia dulce y delicada

-Bella, tranquilízate, no te hace bien que te alteres de esta manera-la voz serena de Carlisle esta vez no pudo calmarme, algo grave había pasado y no querían decírmelo

-¡no puedo tranquilizarme!... díganme que pasó, ¿acaso a Jake le sucedió algo?, ¿Victoria lo hirió nuevamente?

Ninguno pudo contestarme… Lena había aparecido nuevamente, esta vez sobre una rama de los árboles que nos rodeaban, y su voz había callado todo intento de los Cullen para hablar… fijé mi vista sobre ella y esta vez no había inexpresividad alguna en sus facciones… había un destello oscuro y frío de locura y gozo por lo que sea que fuese a decir, ¿dónde estaban Edward, Emmet y Jasper?, ¿acaso los había derrotado?, no, eso no era posible…

-me alegra que estés tan dispuesta a saber lo que ninguno de ellos quiere decirte… te diré el porque de su silencio Bella… no desean herirte, son amigos tuyos, representas en su vida una debilidad que puede convertirse hasta cierto punto en su fortaleza,… así es el amor… es ese algo que nos hace fuertes pero también vulnerables, obviamente a mi eso no me importa… al contrario, vivo para hacerte sufrir, vivo para lastimarte, vivo para matarte… ese es mi propósito en la vida… pero descuida que no pretendo descuartizarte… aun… no tocaría jamás a los hijos de Jacob Black… -esto último logró un cambio momentáneo en su expresión, fue un cambio tan rápido que no supe si en realidad había o no sucedido, ya que por una fracción de segundo me pareció que al pronunciar el nombre de Jake, su mirada se había tornado cálida por unos instantes- es una pena que no pueda grabar este momento, y más saber que Edward no pretende apoyarme grabándolo… aun cuando ofrecí agradecerle de la manera que el deseara-nuevamente el tono frío había regresado, aquella calidez que percibí había desaparecido, ¿me la habré imaginado acaso?

-¡maldición!-gritó Edward tan fuerte que supe que su voz había sido escuchada varios kilómetros a la redonda… y aun era incapaz de moverse de su lugar, ninguno hacía el intento de dar un paso hacia delante, ¿qué habilidad poseía Lena que lograba doblegar el orgullo de todos y convertir en nada la fuerza del más fuerte de los vampiros?

-… ¿estas lista?-preguntó desde lo alto mientras mecía como niña pequeña sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás una y otra vez… me dio la impresión que estaba dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento, hacer una pirueta en los aires y caer limpiamente sobre el césped, para después de hacer una graciosa pose de triunfo, esperar por los aplausos-… maté a tus padres

**Notas de la autora**

**No me odien por favor, creanme que yo misma me odie al saber que mataría a estos personajes, pero intento darle un rumbo un poquito más oscuro a esta parte... me gusta imaginar que Victoria utilizará todos los metodos para hacer sufrir a Bella física y psicológicamente, para mi eso hace a un personaje realmente oscuro y digno de temor... y para mi eso es Victoria, así que chicas que son fans de estos personajes por favor no me odien¡... ¿que sucederá con el hermano de Bella?, ah pues no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo**

**Avances del capitulo 25**

Como pude me solté del férreo abrazo de Rosalie y torpemente me dirigí hacia Jake, el cual, sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo, se acercó a mi al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para darme un poco de consuelo en este momento donde ni sus brazos ni los latidos de su corazón me ayudaban a alejar de mi mente y de mi propia alma este dolor y esta agonía que comenzaban a matarme realmente de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS¡**


	26. Capitulo 25

**Después de varios días sin actualizar aqui les dejo finalmente el cap... les advierto que tiene una escena se sexo... no es muy explicita pero bueno, para aquellas personas que consideran un tema sensible o bien desagradable, se los quise comentar antes que comiencen a leer este capitulo. **

**Frase de la semana**

**Estar preparado es importante, saber esperar lo es aún más, pero aprovechar el momento adecuado es la clave de la vida.**

**Arthur Schnitzler**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-… ¿estas lista?-preguntó desde lo alto mientras mecía como niña pequeña sus pies hacia delante y hacia atrás una y otra vez… me dio la impresión que estaba dispuesta a saltar en cualquier momento, hacer una pirueta en los aires y caer limpiamente sobre el césped, para después de hacer una graciosa pose de triunfo, esperar por los aplausos-… maté a tus padres_

**Capítulo 25**

Me dio la impresión, por la expresión de su rostro, que había dicho la mejor noticia del mundo… _como una niña esperando un abrazo de sus padres por haber pasado exenta todas las materias_, su expresión y sus palabras reflejaban dos personalidades totalmente opuestas, _dulzura y locura_, sus pupilas las tenía completamente dilatadas y fuera de orbita, sus pies seguían meciéndose hacia atrás y hacia delante tan despacio que parecía una grabación en alta definición a la cual le habían reducido intencionalmente la velocidad… pero no solo era ella la que se movía más pausadamente, el tiempo mismo comenzó a transcurrir muy lento… todo estaba a punto de detenerse… _¿qué es lo que había dicho?_, _tenía que haber escuchado mal…_ no podían ser ciertas las palabras que habían salido de su boca hace unos segundos, todo era una vil mentira de Lena para hacerme sufrir, y lo que era peor, lo había logrado

-eso… eso no es cierto… estas mintiendo, ¿verdad, Edward?, dile que es una mentira, que mis padres están bien… ¡díselo!... alguien… Alice, Esme… Carlisle… -imploré mientras los observaba con desesperación, pero nadie hizo nada, solo bajaron la mirada hacia el pasto que estaba inmóvil bajo sus pies… de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido, el extraño retraso de mis padres, la expresión distante de Alice y Rosalie mientras me custodiaron en la sala, la súbita desaparición de los Cullen, la repentina aparición de Edward en el marco de la sala… la sangre que adornaba tanto su camisa como la de Carlisle… pero aun con la verdad frente a mi, no quise creer lo que era evidente… simplemente no quería entender que… que mi adorada y alocada madre ya no existía, que mi sobreprotector padre había perecido… que jamás los volvería a ver, a tocar… o a sentir sus brazos protectores colocarse alrededor de mi espalda… esa no podía ser la realidad, ¡no la aceptaba!

La carcajada de Lena hizo eco en el bosque al percatarse del dolor en mi expresión.

- Edward, dile que ellos no están muertos… te lo suplico-volví a suplicar mientras estrujaba temblorosamente a la altura de mi vientre la blusa que llevaba puesta

-como pude ser tan descuidada… sabía que debía haber traído conmigo una cámara para inmortalizar este momento… a Victoria le habría encantado verte… jamás creí que hubiese algo tan bello como tu dolor Bella, es maravilloso, casi puedo paladearlo… es magnífico… pero por favor, continua sufriendo, es el mejor espectáculo que he presenciado, y lo que es mejor… esto solo es el inicio de todo lo que tenemos planeado para ti-no tuve cabeza para registrar la felicidad de su voz al decir esto último, quise gritar pero no pude, un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta, pero fue el sonido de enormes pisadas llenando el lugar, lo que me hizo levantar la cabeza, Jake y el resto de la manada habían aparecido y como una ráfaga de viento, Lena había desaparecido de mi vista.

Como pude me solté del férreo abrazo de Rosalie y torpemente me dirigí hacia Jake, el cual, sin importarle que estaba completamente desnudo, se acercó a mi al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda para darme un poco de consuelo en este momento, donde ni sus brazos ni los latidos de su corazón me ayudaron a alejar de mi mente y de mi propia alma este dolor y agonía que comenzaban a matarme realmente de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

-dime que miente Jake… que todo fue una mentira… Renée y Charlie no pueden estar muertos… ellos están por llegar en cualquier momento, seguramente Renée obligó a Charlie a detenerse en alguna boutique para comprarle algo a los bebés… ya sabes lo emocionada que esta por ser abuela de gemelos, aunque se queje constantemente que es demasiado joven para cargar con ese titulo… lo más seguro es que Charlie no pudo negarse a su petición, se detuvo en alguna tienda cercana a Port Ángeles y es por eso que no han llegado… ¡si, eso es lo que pasó!, lo que Lena dijo solo fue una mentira para hacerme sufrir, ¿verdad?-silencio-dímelo Jake, por favor… -estaba completamente fuera de mis cabales mientras hablaba y daba manotazos en el aire, no lograba encontrar la manera de tranquilizar el tono de mi voz o los movimientos convulsos de mi cuerpo que nada tenían que ver con la epilepsia, ya que algo más grande que mi dolor se había apoderado de mi ser… la culpa

-lo siento cielo…-comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la mejilla izquierda de mi rostro, acariciando lentamente una y otra vez con su dedo pulgar lo que alcanzaba a tocar de la piel que recubría mi cuello

-no… no es cierto-balbuceé mientras movía nerviosamente de un lado a otro mi cabeza

-es verdad… todo lo que dijo esa maldita chupasangre no es mentira… Renée y Charlie están… muertos…

-tu también mientes-repuse al tiempo que me alejaba abruptamente de el y cubría con mis manos inútilmente mis oídos para no escuchar sus palabras-es mentira…

-ella los mató mientras se dirigían hacia acá-una lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas al tiempo que sus brazos rodeaban fuertemente mi espalda y me pegaban contra su pecho-perdóname cielo… fui incapaz de protegerlos, llegué demasiado tarde-espasmos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de Jake mientras hablaba y supe esos temblores no provenían en si de la ira que no disimulaban ni sus ojos ni su voz, sino de una tristeza honda y profunda que opacaba todo lo demás

Mientras me encontraba acunada en sus brazos, escuchando su voz ronca y profunda que pretendía aminorar en vano mi dolor, tuve la sensación de que intentaba escucharlo a través de un túnel demasiado profundo y largo, el cual, poco a poco me separaba de su cuerpo cálido y de sus brazos protectores… su voz la escuchaba cada vez más lejana, tanto, que me era imposible distinguir oraciones completas, o palabras que tuvieran algún significado para mi… solo había sonidos ininteligibles y gemidos lastimeros. El mismo agujero negro de antaño se abrió nuevamente bajo mis pies y más que dispuesta me sumí a esa oscuridad que para nada me pareció confortante como esperaba… ya que el silencio que generalmente me rodeaba, había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo estaban las voces de Charlie y Renée que me llamaban incesantemente, violando sus palabras mi alma una y otra vez… la tranquila oscuridad repleta de aquel nuevo color que no tenía nombre para mi, se evaporó, contemplando una y otra vez imágenes de mis padres y escenas de un pasado que jamás regresará, tuviese los ojos abiertos o cerrados para que finalmente el _hubiera_ adquiriera un sentido infausto en mi vida…

si _hubiera_ callado la existencia de los vampiros y los licántropos ambos seguirían vivos

si _hubiera_ sido más reflexiva, ninguno de ellos habría muerto

si _hubiera_ hecho hasta lo imposible por protegerlos, quizás su destino hubiese sido diferente…

si _hubiera_ regresado a casa enseguida que Edward terminó conmigo en el bosque, quizás Renée no habría tenido que regresar a Forks, por lo tanto, ella continuaría con su vida pacífica en Florida al lado de Phil… quizás estaría cada vez más alejada de mi, pero se encontraría con vida… ese era un precio que aceptaría pagar si _hubiera_ hecho lo correcto… estar cerca de mi y compartir este secreto solo tuvo un fin, una dolorosa e injusta muerte que ninguno de los dos merecía.

No fue culpa de Jacob haber llegado tarde, y mucho menos de los Cullen por haberlos perdido de vista unos momentos… si hay una culpable, no es Lena por haberlos ejecutado con sus propias manos, ni Victoria por haber creado ese plan, sino yo, la responsabilidad de la muerte de mis padres no era de nadie más que de mi misma, yo los había matado… y nuevamente mi mente regresó al sombrío _hubiera_… desde mi llegada a Forks ha sucedido desgracia tras desgracia, quizás si no _hubiera_ venido a este lugar, los Cullen se habrían ido más pronto de lo que pensaban, por lo tanto Jacob no se habría transformado en licántropo y viviría una vida en paz y normal con el resto de los chicos de la manada mientras continua trabajando dentro de su rústico taller mecánico… quizás el peligro que lo obligó a despertar como un licántropo no fue la llegada de los Cullen como todos creen, sino por una desgracia aun mayor, mi llegada a Forks… jamás debí haber venido a este lugar en donde me aguardaban secretos, de los cuales, no debía estar al tanto, jamás debí separarme de Renée, mi lugar era a su lado en Florida… continuar con la idea de que yo ocupaba el papel de madre y que mi deber era proteger de mi débil y dependiente Renée debió ser mi prioridad… era feliz viviendo de esa manera, quizás con el pasar de los años me convertiría en maestra y viviría medianamente satisfecha, teniendo una vida bastante común y gozaría los problemas que todos los seres humanos cargan día a día, como falta de dinero, de trabajo, pésimo transporte, injusticias cotidianas, inseguridad, los hijos… el marido, la vejez… y no tener que soportar amenazas de muerte, a vampiros queriéndome matar por ser responsable de la muerte de otro vampiro, no me vería en la necesidad de estar viviendo rodeada de un peligro constante o verme sometida a batallas desgastantes que no buscaba… por primera vez ansié la vida normal y tranquila que un día Jake llegó a mencionar en una de nuestras pláticas… ¿no podía regresar el tiempo y evitar que la Bella del pasado decida ir a vivir temporalmente con su padre?, aunque quizás esa no era hubiera arreglado nada, lo mejor que podrían haber hecho mis padres es no tenerme, el mundo no se perdía de nada bueno si Isabella Marie Swan no nacía, al contrario, se habría ahorrado varias muertes injustas y momentos amargos para todas las personas que yo amaba… pero la realidad era otra y no podía ser cambiada, el hubiera no existe y no me estaba ayudando a solucionar mis problemas, al contrario, solo me hacía ver lo cobarde que era y lo equivocada que estuve al creer que algún día estaría preparada para llevar sobre mi espalda esta realidad dolorosa que ahora pesaba y me lastimaba, ¿cómo podría avanzar sin Renée y Charlie a mi lado?, mis hijos jamás conocerían a sus abuelos maternos, no sabrían las maravillosas personas que eran, y tanto Charlie como Renée no conocerían jamás a sus nietos, no los verían crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, escucharles decir sus primeras palabras… de saber que este sería el destino de mis padres, me habría gustado tener la oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas diferentes, ya que mi egoísmo, mi terquedad y mis ansias por querer formar parte del mundo sobrenatural que se abrió ante mis ojos desde mi llegada a Forks, no ha traído más que muerte e infelicidad,… me gustaría desaparecer, borrar mi existencia de la mente de todos los que me conocen y algún día sintieron aprecio por mi… eliminar todo recuerdo de la que algún día fue Isabella Marie Swan.

_Bella, eres mi mayor orgullo, jamás lo olvides… _

_No importa que apariencia tengas ahora, ni los cambios que hayas sufrido, sigues siendo mi Bella… mi pequeña que nació con 35 años de edad_

_Estoy segura que serás una madre maravillosa, y yo una abuela demasiado joven y consentidora_

Jamás creí que esas serían las últimas palabras que le escucharía decir a mi madre… así como tampoco saber que la última vez que los vería con vida sería a ambos tomados de la mano en la entrada de la casa, ondeando sus manos en el aire una y otra vez mientras los perdía de vista para siempre al tiempo que visualizaban su vida a futuro… un futuro que terminaría pasadas dos semanas.

-Bella…-alguien me hablaba, no distinguí inmediatamente de quien era la voz, ya que aun estaba sumida casi en su totalidad en la inconsciencia, solo una parte muy pequeña de mi cerebro comenzó a registrar los sonidos que estaban a mi alrededor, pero pude sentir como una mano tibia acariciaba mi frente gentilmente-Bella… abre tus ojos-… _Edward,_ la voz que no reconocí hacía unos segundos pertenecía a el… aterciopelada y suave como siempre… me suplicaba que despertara, odiaba mi nuevo ser en su totalidad, jamás extrañé tanto mis sentidos lentos y humanos más que ahora… quería seguir sumergida en esta inconsciencia sin tener a nadie a mi alrededor suplicando y sufriendo, no deseaba poseer esta mente que todo el tiempo se hacía preguntas y la cual en determinado punto de mi inconsciencia se había convertido en un flotador que se proponía sacarme de esta oscuridad por mera sobrevivencia… _no quiero despertar, quiero permanecer aquí el tiempo que dure mi vida, _pero tampoco podía evadir el hecho irrefutable que la voz de Edward traía consigo… _dolor y agonía_… la gente que amaba estaba sufriendo conmigo… morían lentamente a mi lado, y me odié al reconocer que no podía dejarlos sufrir también por mi causa, aunque una parte de mi corazón lo deseaba

-déjala descansar Edward, no la culpo por querer permanecer sumida en su propio mundo, la noticia que recibió fue… devastadora-la voz compasiva de Carlisle hizo un suave eco dentro de la habitación mientras sentía como su mano estrujaba suavemente la mía

-lo se… es mi culpa… yo fui el que mató a James, ¿por qué Victoria no se desquita conmigo y deja a Bella vivir en paz?... yo soy el que debería estar muerto y no sus padres que nada tenían que ver en esta locura a la que he arrastrado a Bella

_No se te ocurra, ni siquiera lo pienses Isabella, porque te estarás condenando al infierno por ese simple pensamiento… no puedes estar de acuerdo ni por un segundo con Edward… _

_Pero no puedo evitar estarlo… ¿porqué Victoria no lo cazaba a el?, ¿porqué no descargaba su ira contra Edward?, a final de cuentas era cierto que él había matado a James, él había sido el que lo desmembrara dentro de la escuela de ballet, el que le había prendido fuego a su cuerpo hasta reducirlo en cenizas… él debía ser el que estuviera temiendo por su vida día a día, el que se viera en la necesidad de ajustar su vida para proteger a su familia… el que perdiera a los seres que amaba y estuviese sumido en esta oscuridad mientras era consumido por la culpa… no yo… yo no tenía la culpa de nada… el debería haber sido su blanco, no mis padres… no ellos_

_¡Egoísta, cruel, malagradecida…!, ¿ya se te olvidó porque Edward se vio en la necesidad de asesinar de esa manera a James?, ¡fue por ti!… eres un lobo que camina disfrazado de oveja entre el rebaño para que en el momento menos esperado ataques directamente al corazón… no mereces tener a ninguno de los Cullen protegiendo tus espaldas, no vale la pena que salven la vida de un ser tan egoísta como tu… y mucho menos mereces tener a tu lado a Edward… ojala Victoria te alcance y te mate… mereces morir de una manera lenta y dolorosa_

-¿aun no despierta?-esta vez fue la voz de Alice la que hiciera eco dentro de la habitación, ¿cómo pedirles que me dejaran sola, que se salieran de la habitación?, no podía despertar y verlos a la cara después de lo que pensé hace unos momentos… la culpa era demasiada pesada, tanto como mi vergüenza

-no…-suspiró Edward y volvió a colocar su mano tibia sobre mi frente

-lo mejor será salir de la habitación, dejemos sola a Bella-agradecí en silencio a Jasper, quizás ya le era imposible controlar mis emociones, pero al menos, era capaz de sentirlas

-pero… -Edward comenzó a replicar, pero quizás Carlisle o Jasper en silencio lo habían hecho callar, solo escuché pasos lentos y acompasados salir de la habitación, hasta dejarme finalmente sola con mis demonios

Al cabo de varios segundos, abrí los ojos y supe que me encontraba nuevamente en la habitación de Rose… estaba recostada en posición fetal en su colchón tamaño queen size, de no ser por mi vientre, seguramente mis rodillas estarían pegadas a mi barbilla… es verdad estaba embarazada… dos seres indefensos dependían de mi, y por ellos se que saldría adelante, aunque era muy pronto para saber que porcentaje de mi misma quedaría intacto.

Repasé una y otra vez mis manos alrededor de mi vientre… lo acuné entre mis brazos dando la impresión quizás que lo protegía de algo o de alguien, pero la verdad radicaba en que yo era la que buscaba protección en ese tacto, la que deseaba sentirse protegida de todo… y una vez más pasó por mi mente el querer desaparecer de la vista de todos, borrar de sus memorias que algún día existí y ser invisible… me levanté de la cama, di algunos pasos hacia el ventanal y caí de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de abrazar con fervor mi vientre al tiempo que lágrimas resbalaban nuevamente por mis mejillas para caer una tras otra sobre el piso de madera.

-¡Bella!-la puerta se azotó contra la pared mientras varios pasos apresurados entraban a la habitación… ¿a que venía el grito exaltado de Edward?-¡Bella!-no tenía ánimos de levantar la mirada y ver al resto de los Cullen rodearme mientras me ven con sus miradas llenas de dolor y misericordia al tiempo que Edward o alguno de ellos me toma entre sus brazos y me regresan a la cama sin decirme absolutamente nada

-¿acaso habrá sido Victoria?-porque la voz de Esme se escuchaba tan angustiada, ¿qué había hecho Victoria en esta ocasión?… por primera vez realmente sentí pánico al escucharles pronunciar ese nombre

-pero si no la escuchamos llegar… ni siquiera percibimos su olor… debemos separarnos y buscar a Bella, no puede estar lejos de aquí, en su estado es peligroso que salga de la casa-¿a que se refería Rosalie?, ¿por qué me iban a buscar si yo estaba aquí tirada en el suelo llorando amargamente mi pena?... por primera vez levanté la mirada y los vi dispersos en la habitación, mirando algunos de ellos hacia donde yo estaba pero sin fijar su mirada sobre la mía… se les veía angustiados al creerme perdida o en manos de… ella… era como si mi presencia en su totalidad no fuese percibida por ellos

-esperen… -la voz de Jasper los inmovilizó al tiempo que su mirada se topaba con la mía-la siento… esta aquí… aunque es muy débil su presencia

-como es posible que esté ella aquí si ni siquiera podemos percibir su olor-repuso Emmet mientras que sus ojos repasaban rápidamente la habitación

Lentamente me puse de pie y comencé a estudiar la situación sin dejar que el miedo se apoderara por completo de mi mente… pero absolutamente nada tenía lógica, no podía creer que no me vieran, si yo percibía con total claridad mis manos, mis pies, mi vientre, mi cabello… ¿qué había sucedido para que ellos dejaran de verme en el sentido más literal de la palabra?

_No quiero ser encontrada, deseo desaparecer_

-¿… Edward?-susurré su nombre lo más bajo que pude, y aun así supe que el podría ser capaz de escucharme, pero no sucedió lo que esperaba, las miradas de todos seguían fijas en todos los rincones de la habitación, parecían estar buscando a una velocidad sobrenatural una aguja en un pajar

Pero ya había dado el primer paso, hablé para que supieran que estaba bien, prueba suficiente de que quería ser encontrada,… ¿no había sido suficiente acaso hablar para convencerme a mi misma de que deseaba salir de esta invisibilidad que de pronto me había rodeado aparentemente?... no… estaba equivocada y una vez más me mentí a mi misma… lo único que deseaba era seguir siendo invisible para todos… _quiero desaparecer… huir… olvidarme de mi propia existencia… salirme de mi cuerpo,… alejarme de tanto dolor_… esa era la única verdad

-dejé de sentirla nuevamente-dijo Jasper con la confusión marcada en cada palabra… -¿¡que demonios está pasando?

-tenemos que tranquilizarnos todos… si Jasper fue capaz de sentirla en esta habitación, aquí es donde debemos buscar-inquirió Carlisle y todas las miradas se posaron sobre él, lo observaron como si hubiese hablado en un idioma ajeno a ellos

-¡¿pero que es lo que debemos buscar si somos incapaces de percibir siquiera su aroma, Carlisle?, lo mejor es separarnos y buscarla, ¿quién nos puede asegurar que esta no es una treta más de Victoria y esa neófita?, ¿no será ella la que esta confundiendo la habilidad de Jasper y nos esta obligando a decidir quedarnos aquí para que ella aproveche nuestra distracción y se la lleve?... perdemos tiempo valioso parados aquí viéndonos los unos a los otros… vamos Emmet, tenemos que buscarla-una parte de mi se regocijó al ver la vehemencia y angustia de Rosalie, aunque también me afligió el percatarme que mi egoísmo una vez más estaba haciendo sufrir a las personas que amaba… pero no podía pensar con claridad, el dolor por la reciente muerte de mis padres aun estaba latente en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi alma… ellos eran lo único en lo que podía pensar… lo demás no tenía cabida en mi cuerpo, ni siquiera su angustia por mi propia desaparición

-espera Rosalie, de ser cierto lo que dices, eso es precisamente lo que querría Victoria, separarnos, además, tengo la certeza de que no es Lena la que esta bloqueando la habilidad de Jasper… tenemos que descartar que Bella no se encuentre en esta habitación, aunque encontremos esa tarea un poco absurda, cuento contigo ¿verdad?-Rosalie soltó un suspiro áspero y prolongado mientras bajaba la mirada, lo que significaba que aceptaba quedarse en la habitación

¿Cómo era posible que Carlisle fuese capaz siempre de mostrarse ecuánime en todas las situaciones que se le presentaran?, me gustaría en menor escala quizás, ser como el, en estos momentos necesitaba más que nunca de su serenidad.

-Jazz, tenemos que encontrar a Bella, por favor-Jasper rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha espalda de Alice y la pegó contra su pecho… nada podía afligir más a Jasper que ver esa expresión desolada en el rostro de Alice… y pese mi tormento, me dolía a mi también verla con esa apariencia tan abatida… _¿de donde sacaba fuerzas para preocuparme por los demás, cuando lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en mis padres, y lo único que puedo sentir es culpa y dolor?_

-¿Bella?, hija donde estás-la voz de Esme me obligó a dar un paso hacia ella al escucharla llamarme _hija_… y por primera vez percibí que era aquello que mantenía oculta mi presencia a los demás… una burbuja bidimensional me rodeaba por completo… era más delgada que una hoja pero parecía más resistente que el metal, y pese su apariencia frágil, era completamente flexible… parecía que se movía a mi voluntad, pero la burbuja poco a poco comenzaba a ceder y sentí un ligero dolor de cabeza al percatarme que las palabras de Esme eran las responsables de este cambio en mis emociones, ya que me había obligado a prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera mi deseo de desaparecer, y esta esfera que me protegía del entorno que me rodeaba, comenzó a desaparecer al tiempo que me refugiaba en los brazos de Esme, la cual, evadiendo por completo la sorpresa, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y mi cabeza mientras susurraba lentamente palabras de cariño y consuelo cerca de mi oído… igual que hiciera Renée cuando vivía

-Bella…-parecía que todos querían abrazarme, darme una palabra de consuelo, saber que realmente era yo la que estaba entre los brazos de Esme, pero por sobre todas las cosas, saber que estaba con bien

-dejémosla descansar… las preguntas las haremos otro día

Sin ningún esfuerzo, Esme me tomó entre sus manos y me colocó con suavidad sobre la cama mientras cubría mis piernas con una sabana que Rosalie le había extendido.

-¿necesitas algo?-preguntó Esme posando su mirada cálida sobre la mía… vacía y sin vida-quizás algo de comer

Iba a decir que no, no tenía hambre realmente, pero por primera vez experimenté movimiento dentro de mi cuerpo, _mis bebés se están moviendo_, y quizás mi expresión llena de asombro y mi mano colocarse inmediatamente sobre mi vientre, dijeron más que mis palabras… ninguno de los Cullen se había movido de su lugar.

-una patada… Carlisle… sentí una patada-repuse sorprendida y quizás hasta feliz, ya que inmediatamente Alice se sentó a mi lado mientras acariciaba la mano que descansaba sobre mi vientre

-¡es verdad!, yo también la siento, ¿no estás feliz Bella?... tus bebés se están moviendo, ellos te necesitan-Alice sonrió débilmente mientras me estrechaba suavemente entre sus brazos, y tuve que reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban nuevamente con salir… no quería llorar más, no deseaba que se angustiaran nuevamente por mi culpa

-… creo que tengo un poco de hambre-susurré mientras rompía lentamente el abrazo y colocaba mis manos sobre mi vientre-seguramente heredarán el apetito de su padre… comenzaron a moverse enseguida escucharon a Esme preguntarme si quería comer algo

Me dio la impresión de haber dicho un buen chiste, ya que inmediatamente todos comenzaron a reír sutilmente… nada estrepitoso, pero si lo suficiente para que me obligara a levantar la mirada y admirar el rostro de todos… me gustaba verlos así… contentos, sin preocupaciones, pero el único que se mantuvo serio fue Edward, quizás me conocía demasiado como para creer que yo estaba tan bien como intentaba aparentar… de pronto un nombre eclipsó mi atención… el más importante de todos… y mientras Rosalie, Esme y Alice estaban en la cocina preparándome algo de comer, me acerqué al ventanal de la habitación y admiré el panorama preguntándome donde estaría Jacob… pero más tardé en formular la pregunta que en responderme a mi misma… _seguramente siguiendo algún rastro de Lena o… Victoria…_ suspiré y nuevamente aferré mis brazos alrededor de mi vientre… lo único que deseaba en este momento era que él estuviera a mi lado, sentir sus brazos rodear mi espalda, escuchar los latidos de su corazón… acompasados y melodiosos… su voz ronca y profunda pronunciar mi nombre una y otra vez, escucharle decir que me amaba al tiempo que su aroma nos envolvía en un abrazó más íntimo y profundo que el rozar de sus manos grandes y cálidas… lo necesitaba… ¿qué acaso no sabía que para mi lo más importante era que estuviera a mi lado en estos momentos?... era demasiado egoísta como para comprender que el tenía otras tareas que cumplir además de estar conmigo, pero en estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad… no quería comprender las razones por las que Sam lo estaba obligando a recorrer el bosque una y otra vez… ¿qué pasaría si lo perdía a él también?, no podría tolerarlo… _me aventaría a un barranco para seguir su mismo destino sin importarme mi embarazo… al menos así estaría con él para siempre… _si, seguramente eso haría sin dudarlo un sólo instante

-tranquilízate Bella… todos nosotros estamos contigo, no permitiremos que Victoria o Lena te hagan más daño… te lo prometo, pero por favor, aparta esa expresión entristecida de tu rostro, no tolero verte así-no era la voz que esperaba escuchar, y mucho menos los brazos que deseaba sentir rodear mis hombros al tiempo que su barbilla descansaba sobre el hueco que esta entre mi cuello y mi hombro, pero al menos era un soporte en el cual me podía apoyar, necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien, ratificar que no estaba sola o volvería a derrumbarme… y ese alguien en este momento era Edward… no me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo temblaba hasta que tuve su pecho inmóvil contra mi espalda

-¡que demonios haces abrazando a mi novia, maldito chupasangre!

Giré velozmente mi rostro al escuchar la voz que ansiaban escuchar mis oídos, no me importó el tono ácido y colérico de sus palabras, y mucho menos los espasmos que recorrían peligrosamente su cuerpo mientras observaba con mirada asesina a Edward… lo único que deseaba era liberarme de estos brazos marmóreos, que por un momento se habían convertido en el soporte que necesitaba, y cobijarme en el abrazo de la persona que amaba… y así lo hice

-¿por qué no estabas aquí conmigo cuando desperté, Jake?-pregunté ignorando la tensión que había crecido como espuma en el ambiente

-perdóname-besó la corinilla de mi cabeza y me pegó mas contra su pecho al tiempo que su respiración se tornaba deliberadamente lenta, quizás estaba intentando alejar la imagen de Edward abrazándome de su mente. Nuevamente sus brazos se convirtieron en la fuerza que me faltaba al tiempo que estos rodearon mi espalda-quería estar contigo pero… -silencio, sin querer hacerlo, me despegué de su pecho y lo miré fijamente a los ojos… estaba dudando si continuar hablando o no, pero antes que prosiguiera supe las palabras que no sabía como decir por temor a lastimarme… entierro, funeral, excusas, mentiras para cubrir el asesinato de mis padres… ¿acaso existía mayor dolor que este?, no expresé la respuesta por temor de mis propias palabras… _si… alejarte de Jake es un dolor que supera a cualquier otro que hayas sentido en toda tu vida… _mi cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente al escuchar las palabras que en este momento no deseaba entender

-… arreglaste los papeles para el… entierro de mis padres, ¿no es así?-susurré mientras Alice, Esme y Rosalie entraban con la comida que habían preparado… quise decirles otra vez que no tenía hambre, pero sentí de nueva cuenta una patada sobre mi vientre

-Billy y Sue fueron los que se encargaron de la mayor parte realmente… la versión que se dio a conocer a la gente es que fue un accidente automovilístico…-susurró-todos comprendieron tu ausencia y no hicieron preguntas-la fuerza de mis piernas me falló y como era de esperarse, antes que cayera de lleno al suelo, Jacob me rodeó con uno de sus brazos

-¡Bella!-la voz de Jacob destacó de entre las demás

-estoy bien-sonreí mientras colocaba mi cabeza contra su pecho, y al tiempo que escuchaba el melódico sonido de su corazón, me daba el valor para ocultar nuevamente mi tristeza-parece que tengo más hambre de la que imaginaba…- aun en brazos de Jacob giré mi rostro hacia Alice y no se que expresión estaba dibujada en mi rostro, pero parecía que no estaba convenciendo a nadie de que yo estaba bien… _sonríe más Bella… convéncelos de que estás bien… no dejes que se angustien por ti_-huele y se ve delicioso… ¿qué es?

-lasagna de hongos y omelet de espinaca con queso-repuso Rosalie con una sonrisa-vamos Bella, que tengas apetito es buena señal

Con el ceño fruncido y más serio de lo normal, Jacob me colocó sobre la cama mientras me veía comer con falso entusiasmo la comida… no quería verlo de frente, sabía que una sola mirada me delataría por completo… Jacob siempre descubría mis mentiras mucho antes que intentara abrir la boca, y sabía que esta vez no sería la excepción

-¿quieres ir a casa esta noche?-al escucharlo hablar despegué la mirada del plato, _¿a que hora nos dejaron solos los Cullen?..._

-mi hogar es al lado tuyo, no importa donde nos encontremos Jake-susurré mientras golpeteaba con la punta del tenedor el último trozo de lasagna que quedaba… el cual en estos momentos tenía la apariencia de puré

Mi vista la tenía aun clavada en el plato… no quería verlo a la cara, no podría hacerlo, me pondría a llorar nuevamente, descubriría mi mentira

-mírame a los ojos Bella-casi sin tocarme, colocó su manos sobre mi barbilla y me obligó a que lo viera fijamente a los ojos… mi mirada se clavó sobre la suya y me perdí por completo en el mar oscuro de sus ojos-me gustaría que hoy estuvieras conmigo… quiero llevarte a casa, aunque no se si tu estarás de acuerdo, quería saber tu opinión-sonreí ligeramente al escucharlo hablar… esta era una faceta que definitivamente desconocía de Jacob… no pude evitar reír al leer la pregunta que se había formado en mi mente-¿podrías contarme el chiste?, quiero reír contigo-inquirió con falsa severidad… estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras que la mano que tenía libre acariciaba suavemente una de mis mejillas

-me extraña que preguntes mi opinión cuando siempre has dicho que sabes lo que me conviene, de eso me reía-respondí sin poder dejar de sonreír… Jacob tomó el plato, lo colocó sobre la mesa auxiliar que estaba justo a un costado de nosotros y me besó

-y lo sé, sólo estaba avisándote sutilmente que te llevaré esta noche a casa, pero veo que mi intento por ser sutil y dulce solo te provocó gracia, me has herido profundamente-en otras circunstancias quizás ese comentario lo habría dicho con verdadera aflicción, pero al parecer seguía embelesado con mi sonrisa… nada lo hacía más feliz que verme sonreír

-eso parece… así que por favor no vuelvas a ser sutil… -continué el tono bromista de la plática y no pude evitar reír un poco más mientras Jacob me envolvía nuevamente en un cálido abrazo donde finalmente encontré algo parecido a una inmerecida paz-me gustas tal cual eres

No recuerdo muy bien el momento en que me quedé dormida, pero era fácil relajarme al verme rodeada del calor y aroma que desprendía su cuerpo... la verdad era que me gustaba sentirme entre sus brazos, y ahora más que nunca los necesitaba alrededor de mi cuerpo para evitar que mi corazón y mi alma se rompieran en mil pedazos… él era el único que podía mantenerme unida.

-comprendemos Jacob… Bella necesita más que nunca estar rodeada de la gente que ama-era la voz de Carlisle la que escuchaba a lo lejos… tenía una resonancia diferente, un eco más profundo y pronunciado, por imposible que parezca, su voz se tornó más cristalina y dulce… _hermosa… _y este calor que sentía envolver mi cuerpo, no podía ser otra cosa que los brazos de Jacob que me acunaban contra su pecho

_-_aun yo, sé que no es momento para esto, pero no he vivido 100 malditos años para ejercer tanto mi paciencia, así que no repetiré esto… si veo que vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Bella, aun cuando sea para ayudarla o consolarla, te juro que no me detendré, te despedazaré con mis propias manos… así que no estires demasiado tu suerte-la voz de Jake tenía la misma resonancia que la de Carlisle… pero a diferencia de él, había un tono oscuro que me asustó… parecía, que después de todo, mi mente se mantenía conectada de una manera extraña a la realidad, cuando lo que deseaba era sumirme en un sueño libre de preguntas y angustias… aun así no pude evitar desear despertar y calmar a Jake, sabía que no bromeaba, su amenaza era sería y definitiva… en estos momentos no podía imaginar perder a otra persona importante en mi vida-descansa cielo… duerme, pronto iremos a casa-parecía que mi cuerpo había reaccionado antes que mi mente diera la orden de despertar… pero me bastó escuchar su voz susurrar cerca de mi oído para que nuevamente me sumiera en mi sueño profundo, dentro de cual resultó imposible que sus voces me alcanzaran

Aun no había abierto los ojos y sentí como una mirada penetrante y fija recorría detenidamente cada espacio de mi cara… mis ojos, mi nariz… mi boca para finalmente hacer el mismo recorrido una y otra vez, alguien me había estado observando pacientemente hasta que despertara, ¿debería hacerlo?... la verdad era que no quería despertar, una parte de mi prefería permanecer en este lugar donde el dolor y la pérdida de mis padres no me alcanzaba… me gustaba imaginar que todo había sido parte de una pesadilla que terminaría una vez me decidiera a abrir los ojos, y tal era mi necesidad de creer en esa mentira que decidi salir de mi oscuridad y toparme de lleno con el techo de madera que estaba justo encima mío, percibir el aroma de la lluvia que no tardaba en caer sobre la Push… escuchar los pasos presurosos de personas entrar una seguida de otra a la habitación así como percibir sus miradas llenas de conmiseración… el agujero que se había instalado en mi alma me hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba, ya que mi vida misma era una pesadilla de la cual me sería imposible escapar.

-oh Bella… no se que decirte-la voz de Emily captó mi atención, sus ojos estaban completamente enrojecidos e hinchados, parecía que había llorado toda la noche-de verdad lo lamento mucho

-Emily… -mi cabeza estaba en blanco, no podía pensar con claridad, era incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecer a Emily su sentir, pero nuevamente el dolor que había intentado reprimir por todos los medios, salió a flote con más fuerza que antes, deseé decirles a todos que se fueran, que me dejaran sola… que no me dijeran palabras de consuelo que solo provocaban que este dolor se saliera de control… pero fue imposible para mi hablar y para ellos no darme sus condolencias… uno a uno me tomó la mano y se que me estaban hablando, podía ver como sus labios se movían rápidamente, pero era incapaz de saber que me decían… solo lograba escuchar el rugir del viento, el movimiento violento de las olas a lo lejos… el trinar de los árboles… pero fue una mano cálida posarse sobre la mía la que me sacó de mi ensimismamiento… levanté nuevamente la mirada y me vi sola en la habitación con Jake

-¿y los demás?-pregunté mientras buscaba con la mirada a los chicos… dentro de la habitación solo estábamos nosotros dos… debería de haberme sentido apenada por mi pésima actitud, pero un sentimiento más grande empequeñecía todo lo demás… la culpa

-tu cuerpo estaba aquí pero tu mente estaba perdida Bells, Leah los sacó a todos… puede ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pero creo que es buena amiga-dijo esto último no muy convencido-ya estamos solos, ya no hace falta que finjas… el que te calles lo que sientes me hace pensar que no me necesitas… déjame consolarte, puedes recargarte en mi, ya no tienes por que cargar con tus penas tu sola, somos unos, ¿recuerdas?-abrí los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera ver dentro de mi como si fuera un libro abierto para el?... ¿por qué con esas simples palabras había desatado en mi interior aquello que deseaba callar para evitar ser una carga para él?

Sin poder ser capaz de controlar la agonía que circulaba dentro de mi pecho, una voz completamente desconocida salió de mi boca… gritos iracundos y lastimeros que taladraban mis propios tímpanos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, y las pocas palabras que llegaba a pronunciar no las llegaba a comprender ni yo misma… solo eran frases sueltas que no tenían ni principio ni final… pero pese el mar de confusión que había dentro de mi mente y mi corazón, una cosa era segura, había perdido un pilar importante de mi vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y no sabía como podría vivir con esta culpa que llevaría en mi consciencia el resto de mis días

-es mi culpa… yo… si yo no les hubiera dicho… si ellos no hubiesen sabido… -grité mientras intentaba enterrar mis uñas contra su espalda

-no había nada que tu pudieras hacer para salvarlos Bells… no es culpa tuya su muerte-susurró quedamente mientras acariciaba pacientemente mi espalda

-¡si lo es!... es culpa mía… todo es mi culpa, que tu seas licántropo, que mis padres hayan muerto, que los Cullen hayan regresado, que los neófitos estén muertos, que sus familias jamás logren encontrar sus cuerpos, que no sepan que sucedió con ellos… ¿¡que no vez!, ¡todo es mi culpa!... quiero que se acabe esta agonía… ya no la soporto mas…

En ningún momento intentó callarme y decir que estaba en un error, lo único que Jacob hizo fue permanecer en silencio a un lado mío, estrechándome fuertemente contra su pecho mientras me dejaba llorar y gritar el tiempo que fuese necesario… no se inmutó ante mis manos crispadas sobre su espalda, ni al sentir el roce áspero de mis uñas recorrer su piel… simplemente se mantuvo firme y comprensivo ante la ola devastadora que estaba arrasando con mi alma y mi corazón, pero él tenía razón, descargar mi alma de tanto dolor aligeró visiblemente mi consciencia y se vio reflejado en mi estado de ánimo posterior.

-perdóname Jake… no se que me pasó…-me ardían los ojos, no recuerdo haber llorado tanto en mi vida, intenté alejarme ligeramente de el, pero sus brazos, como constrictoras, se aferraron con más fuerza contra mi espalda y me pegó nuevamente contra su pecho desnudo

-¿te estás disculpando por llorar Bella?, ¿porqué siempre pides perdón por las cosas más absurdas?... acabas de perder a tus padres Bells, es normal llorar por eso, no tienes que hacerte siempre la fuerte y fingir ante los demás que estas bien cuando por dentro estas destrozada… estoy aquí contigo, ¿recuerdas?, no estas sola, me tienes a mi para poder llorar, gritar, reír… quiero convertirme en tu todo, en el soporte que necesites cuando las fuerzas te falten… puedes confiarme tu corazón porque te amo Bella-tomó mis mejillas con ambas manos y me miró fijamente a los ojos

-eres mi todo Jake… es solo que no quiero lastimarte con mis palabras… en este momento pasan por mi mente las ideas más oscuras… y por mi corazón sentimientos tan negativos que hasta a mi me asustan, y temo que al escuchar mis palabras y al reconocer en mi mirada estas emociones que intento ocultarte especialmente a ti, me dejes de amar y te alejes de mi… temo no ser la Bella que conoces y crees amar-suspiré al tiempo que recargaba mi frente contra su pecho hirviendo y después silencio… nuevamente solo se escuchaba el rugido del viento, el trinar de los árboles, y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia, que acababa de arreciar sobre la Push

-nada de lo que me digas hará que te deje de amar Bella… eso es imposible… ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te amo y que eres mi vida, para que entiendas que dejarte de amar es sencillamente imposible para mi?... quiero cargar con ese lado oscuro de tu corazón también, ser dueño único de el… te amo

Sonreí brevemente al tiempo que sus labios se arrojaron sobre los míos y su lengua, intrépida y desesperada, bailaba violentamente contra la mía… fui incapaz de pensar o de hablar, en este instante solo fui capaz de sentir… de amar y sentirme amada… _luz y oscuridad_… el amaba esos contrastes de mi persona y no pude más que sentir una ligera dicha entre tanta desesperanza.

Necesitaba a Jake, ansiaba sentir sus manos recorrer cada rincón de mi cuerpo, llenar mis sentidos con la mezcla de su aroma y el mío, percibir como mi cuerpo se calentaba al entrar en contacto con su piel… necesitaba sentirme suya nuevamente para que sus palabras adquirieran sentido en mi mente, aunque la verdad era que solo estaba esperando tener un buen pretexto para poder estrechar su cuerpo entre mis brazos… deseaba hacer el amor con él… era una necesidad imperiosa que no podía ni quería refrenar, aunque sabía que no era el mejor momento para tener sexo con él.

Era la primera vez que teníamos intimidad después de esta transformación que había experimentado, y tenía que reconocer que la serie de sensaciones que en este momento revolucionaban dentro de mi cuerpo eran 1000 veces más intensas de lo que recordaba, no era capaz de controlar el movimiento de mis brazos que se aferraron con fuerza a los glúteos de Jake, ni mi lengua que creaba un camino desde su cuello hasta sus pectorales bien formados, ni mi boca, que sin importarme las medidas que había taladrado en mi mente con anticipación, se fuera directamente a su cuello al tiempo que bebía ávidamente de su sangre excitándome aun más su aroma y su sabor al tiempo que gemidos eran producidos desde mi garganta, escuchando a lo lejos un ligero jadeo de Jake que solo me excitó más de lo que estaba, y sin la necesidad de hacer audibles mis pensamientos, que de alguna manera estaban conectados a los suyos, comenzó a acariciar bruscamente cada rincón de mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras se detenía justo en mi intimidad, y sin importarme que el mundo entero me escuchará, grité, gemí y volví a gritar al tiempo que la lengua de Jake me penetraba por completo… era incapaz de controlar los movimientos de mis manos, que rápidamente se posaron sobre mis senos y mis endurecidos pezones y comencé a jugar con ellos… necesitaba a Jake, quería sentir su miembro dentro de mi con urgencia, pero el me estaba torturando de la manera más cruel, estaba jugando con mi cuerpo y con mi intimidad al tiempo que me hacía tocar el cielo una y otra vez con sus caricias para obligarme a que le suplicara que me hiciera suya de una vez, y lo haría… era esclava de su cuerpo, al cual le rendiría tributo el resto de mi vida, así como de su amor, y a la vez dueña exactamente de lo mismo

-por Dios Jake… ¡penétrame!, hazlo, deja de tortúrame de esta manera-hablé jadeante mientras sentía como despegaba su cabeza de mi intimidad y besaba ávidamente mi boca, logrando sentir el sabor de mi cuerpo sobre mi lengua-te lo suplico-inquirí sin despegarme de sus labios

Sonrió al escucharme decir esta última frase

-¿me estas suplicando?, ¿tan rápido quieres terminar con mis caricias y mis besos?-susurró en mi oído mientras besaba mi cuello, repasando su lengua una y otra vez sobre la piel que recubría mi pecho, sintiendo como sus manos volvían a tomar posesión de mi intimidad humedecida por el deseo que Jake me provocaba

-eres cruel… me estás volviendo loca, al menos, déjame hacerte lo mismo-susurré mientras arqueaba mi espalda al sentir como los dedos de su mano penetraban mi intimidad

-no, el día de hoy solo eres tu la que importa

Y sin decir nada más continuó con el juego de caricias y besos, durante algunos segundos, minutos o quizás horas… hasta que finalmente colocó sus manos sobre mis glúteos, levantó la parte inferior de mi cuerpo al vilo y sin cuidado alguno me penetró, comenzando a mover su miembro al ritmo de mi respiración chocando su cadera contra la mía… mezclándose sus gemidos y jadeos con los míos para vertirse dentro de mí una y otra vez lo que para mi fue una eternidad que en ningún momento me pareció incomoda.

No supe en que momento ambos nos quedamos dormidos, pero al sentir una brisa fría chocar contra mi cuerpo desnudo, abrí los ojos viendo que la noche había caído sobre la Push y que Jake a pesar de seguir dormido, tenía uno de sus brazos aferrados firmemente alrededor de mi cintura… recargué mi cabeza contra su pecho y no hice el intento por cubrir nuestra desnudez… tenía la impresión que nadie se acercaría a la casa de los Black lo que restaba de la noche, ni siquiera Billy… de eso estaba completamente segura, pero mientras cerraba los ojos para dejarme llevar por el melódico sonido que generaban los latidos de su corazón, la imagen de mis padres y de mi hermana seguramente fallecida, llegaron a mi mente, sintiendo como la felicidad y el éxtasis que hasta hace unos segundos experimenté, era reemplazado nuevamente por la culpa.

-¿qué sucede Bells?-la voz de Jake captó mi atención… parece que mi cuerpo había temblado ligeramente ante este recuerdo y eso lo había despertado… parecía que aun dormido, estaba alerta ante cualquier anomalía que sucediera alrededor suyo

-te desperté… perdón… solo pensaba en mis padres y en mi hermana que nunca nació… no tengo derecho a sentirme feliz en estos momentos… al contrario, debería de haber…-pero sus dedos atraparon mis labios impidiéndome terminar la frase

-detente, no lo digas… ya después te haré entender que no es culpa tuya la muerte de tus padres, pero, ¿quién te dijo que tu hermano murió?...-abrí los ojos de par en par al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos-… esta débil pero vivo, fue un milagro realmente después del "accidente" de tus padres… de alguna manera Renée logró que su corazón continuara latiendo el tiempo suficiente para que Carlisle pudiese sacar con vida a tu hermano…

Esta era una noticia completamente inesperada… creí que Renée había muerto en el acto así como Charlie… realmente no deseaba entrar en detalles acerca del "accidente" de mis padres… aun era muy reciente… la herida permanecería abierta por mucho tiempo… no estaba lista para escuchar el modo en que habían sido asesinados por Lena y Victoria… lo único que me interesaba era que mi hermana estaba viva, que Renée había hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerse con vida para protegerla

-Renée lo hizo… siempre la menosprecié, creí que era débil y dependiente… pero me equivoqué, la juzgué mal…-sin decirme nada, Jake limpió con uno de sus dedos las lágrimas que habían salido de mis ojos y adornaban mis mejillas-¿en que hospital esta mi hermana?, ¿qué dicen los médicos?

-parece que no has puesto atención a un punto importante Bells… es hermano, fue niño-_hermano… tengo un hermano,_ Renée siempre tuvo razón

_Tengo la impresión que será niño… se llamará Jullien Elijah_

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo?, quise adentrarme a las emociones de Bella al saber perdidos a sus padres... remarcar la culpa para mi es algo importante, ya que se ese sería el sentimiento predominante en su alma, además del dolor obvio que todos sentiriamos al saber perdidos a seres tan queridos como nuestros padres, y más de una manera tan trágica e inesperada... la escena de sexo no la describo tanto porque no es algo en lo que quería centrarme en este capitulo, sino en las emociones que circulan el alma y corazón de Bella y la manera en que ella intenta lidiar con ellas... Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y haganme llegar sus reviews ok?... ya saben, si gustan pueden pasar a mi espacio en deviantart para verlos fanarts que he hecho de mi fic, si gustan saber el link haganmelo saber por un mensaje o bien entren a mi profile y lo veran**

**avances del capitulo 26**

Con cuidado Jake me colocó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y pronto me vi rodeada de todos los miembros de la manada, los cuales, se mostraron bastante emocionados con mi embarazo y como era de esperarse, comenzaron las especulaciones acerca del repentino crecimiento de mi vientre, a lo cual, solo bajé el rostro visiblemente sonrojado y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar… _no había mejor terapia que la risa._

**Dejen reviews¡**


	27. Capitulo 26

**¡hola!, actualizacion en jueves es extraño verdad?, pero me retrase para tener terminados dos capitulos seguidos... asi es, NO LEYERON MAL DOOS JAJAJAJAJ... digamos que es una sorpresita que les tengo ... pero ya no diré más, lean y ejen reviews ok?... y cuidense¡**

**Frase de la semana**

**La vida es muy peligrosa. No por las personas que hacen el mal, sino por las que se sientan a ver lo que pasa.**

**Albert Einstein**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-parece que no has puesto atención a un punto importante Bells… es hermano, fue niño-hermano… tengo un hermano, Renée siempre tuvo razón_

_Tengo la impresión que será niño… se llamará Jullien Elijah_

**Capítulo 26**

-Jullien Elijah…-repetí al recordar la plática que había tenido con Renée semanas atrás-ese es el nombre que ella tenía pensando para el bebé en caso que fuese un varón… y tuvo razón-sonreí

Estaba emocionada al escuchar que mi hermano había sobrevivido… el vacío que dejaron mis padres jamás podría ser reemplazado, pero saber que Jullien estaba con vida, me hizo sentir que una parte de ellos siempre estaría conmigo

-como el Doctor colmillos es el benefactor principal del hospital, logró convencer a los directivos para que tu hermano fuese trasladado a un hospital privado, les aseguró que el personalmente lo mantendría vigilado… -inquirió-comienzo a creer que los vampiros tienen el poder de manipular a la gente… aun no comprendo como autorizaron el traslado-frunció el ceño mientras jugaba de manera distraída con un mechón de mi cabello

-¿y donde está ese hospital?-pregunté

-en la casa de los Cullen

-quiero ir a verlo… llévame con él-me incorporé de la cama pero el brazo que tenía alrededor de mi espalda, me obligó a recostarme nuevamente a su lado, no opuse mucha resistencia realmente… mis sentidos se estaban embriagando de su aroma… de su calor… desee que me hiciera suya de nueva cuenta

-son las 2:32 de la madrugada Bells, descansa, cuando despiertes veremos que hacer, ¿esta bien?

Era una petición que tenía un distintivo toque de orden que siempre usaba cuando el quería que hiciera algo… no deseaba debatir con él, y no porque yo fuera a perder, sino porque en realidad me sentía muy cansada, así que cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba el sonido de su corazón y colocaba mis manos frías sobre su pecho hirviendo, me preguntaba si la temperatura de mi cuerpo no le molestaba, si mi tacto le era incomodo, pero no tuve las fuerzas para hablar, el sueño iba ganando terreno al tiempo que la razón se perdía entre imágenes incoherentes y recuerdos vividos hacía unos momentos… dejé que mi mente se perdiera por completo en este mar de confusión y éxtasis que me llevó a dormir placenteramente por primera vez en varios días.

-buen día Bella-cuando desperté Jake aun seguía dormido, me levanté de la cama procurando mover lo menos posible la cama y me di un baño de agua caliente que ayudó bastante a relajar mis músculos, me tomé mis medicamentos, me puse la única ropa negra que tenía y me dirigí a la cocina dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, pero Billy se había adelantado… _¿¡a que hora llegó a la casa!_, seguramente he de haberme sonrojado, ya que el rostro de Billy se suavizó con una sonrisa y se acercó a la mesa, donde nos esperaban hot cakes, huevos y jugo de naranja

-no tiene mucho que llegué, Sue y Leah me trajeron-respondió la pregunta que tenía impresa en mi cara como letra escarlata y miré alrededor esperando verlas, pero en la cocina solo estábamos él y yo, al posar mis ojos sobre los suyos, pude notar como la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro, enfatizándose más la línea de expresión que tenía en el entrecejo-creyeron prudente no quedarse, te dejan sus saludos

Asentí mientras me sentaba en la mesa, después un silencio incomodo creció entre nosotros, agudizándose mas este vacío que palpitaba dentro de mi pecho, pero algo había cambiado, el dolor era profundo, pero más llevadero… tenía a Jake, el era mi soporte, no estaba sola, eso era lo único que necesitaba para poder lidiar con toda esta desesperanza que se convertiría en mi compañera toda la vida… ahora comenzaba a comprender que el dolor jamás desaparecería, solo tenía que aprender a vivir con el… aun no descifraba como hacerlo

-comprendo mejor que nadie por lo que estas pasando Bella… conozco a la perfección el dolor que se siente al perder a un ser tan querido, aunque en tu caso fueron dos… me gustaría decir que existen palabras que mitigarán tu dolor, y remedio que sanará tus heridas, pero la verdad es que no las hay… ese dolor te acompañará el resto de tu vida, lo único que nos queda es aprender a sobrellevarlo día a día hasta que se convierte en parte de nosotros mismos… cuando desees hablar de tus padres estaré aquí para escucharte… sólo debes saber que una persona muere cuando cae en el olvido, y comprenderé que estas palabras por el momento no sean un consuelo, aunque estoy seguro que si lo serán con el paso del tiempo

-… gracias Billy

La plática se centró después en mi embarazo, los cuidados que debía tener… la comida… no se volvió a tocar el tema de Charlie y Renée, necesitaba hablar de algo que no fuera su muerte y sentir algo que no fuera la culpa… pasadas las 10 de la mañana, Jake se unió a nosotros, y arrasó con el resto de la comida, pude notar como mi vientre había ganado otro mes de embarazo en tan solo un par de horas, ahora parecía una mujer que estaba llegando al séptimo mes de gestación… si no quería que las cosas se complicaran más, lo mejor sería moverme lo menos posible, después de todo, ya estaba preparada para un regaño por parte de Carlisle, y lo que era peor, no estaba arrepentida de nada… estaba dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias.

Antes de regresar a casa de los Cullen le pedí a Jake que me llevara a casa de Emily, quería resarcir en algo mi actitud del día de ayer, y como siempre, cada que le pedía algo, Jake intentaba cumplir hasta el más mínimo de mis caprichos… me estaba malcriando bastante.

-Bella, que gusto me da verte-era la Emily de siempre, la que salió corriendo a recibirnos, _alegre y jovial_… completamente diferente a la persona triste y taciturna de ayer… y tal cual Billy hizo, no preguntó ni menciono a mis padres, solo nos hizo pasar a su casa, donde el resto de la manada nos esperaba

Con cuidado, Jake me colocó sobre uno de los sillones de la sala y pronto me vi rodeada de todos los miembros de la manada, los cuales, se mostraron bastante emocionados con mi embarazo, y como era de esperarse, comenzaron las especulaciones acerca del repentino crecimiento de mi vientre, a lo cual, solo bajé el rostro visiblemente sonrojado y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar… _no había mejor terapia que la risa, _me dije mientras emulaba al resto de los chicos… ahora más que nunca necesitaba reír_._

Me habría encantado seguir con la manada, permanecer reunidos en la pequeña casa de Emily, riendo y hablando de todo menos de la realidad que me esperaba una vez saliera de la Push, pero no pude, una crisis me impidió seguir disfrutando de un día normal con mis amigos, y ahora despertaba nuevamente en la habitación de Rosalie, rodeada del aroma a flores, sol, lilis, rosas, madera, canela… pero lo mejor de todo, envuelta el calor de los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-¿cómo te sientes Bells?-preguntó mientras besaba mis labios, me gustaba despertar de esta manera… yo entre sus brazos, escuchando su respiración acompasada mientras su aroma me envolvía y me hacía olvidar todos mis dolores y angustias… aunque esa no era la palabra que buscaba… no era olvidar… más bien, sanar, si, eso hacia Jake… él sanaba mis heridas

-bien… parece que la próxima vez tengo que recordar porque no debía beber tu sangre-sonreí-¿los bebés están bien?-pregunté súbitamente angustiada

-si, Carlisle no percibe nada anormal además del crecimiento repentino de los bebés-acarició mi vientre mientras hablaba-puedes estar tranquila Bells… -susurró mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie-estos vampiros si que saben vivir cómodamente…-le di un codazo en las costillas mientras él admiraba la habitación-ouch… me dolió Bells

-veo que ya despertaste Bella-me sonrojé ligeramente al ver entrar a Carlisle, lo que significaba que había escuchado claramente el comentario de Jake, pero por su expresión, me dio la impresión que no le había hecho enfadar, al contrario, parecía bastante divertido-esta vez no tardaste en despertar, me da gusto-sonrió

-¿cómo esta mi hermano?-pregunté atropelladamente al tiempo que la sonrisa desaparecía del rostro de Carlisle

-esta luchando por vivir… es asombroso como un ser tan pequeño nos esté dando una lección de vida… pesó 1 kilo 200 gramos, y mide 40 centímetros, bastante bien para un bebé que nació en el séptimo mes de gestación, ¿quieres verlo?

-¿puedo?-estrujé la mano de Jake entre la mía

-por supuesto, en este momento lo más importante es que el bebé escuche tu voz… podrán tocarlo, acariciarlo también… eso lo hará sentirse seguro

Sin dejarme dar un paso, Jake me tomó entre sus brazos y nos dirigimos al estudio de Carlisle, el cual, por lo que el nos decía, estaba equipado para cuidar de un bebé sietemesino… y con la capacidad económica que tenían los Cullen no lo dudaba… sabía perfectamente que Jullien no podía estar más seguro que con Carlisle.

Antes de entrar al estudio, que ahora parecía un Área de Cuidados Especiales de un hospital privado demasiado exclusivo, Jake se puso una playera y nos adentramos a un lugar completamente diferente al que recordaba… la sala de maternidad que había estado montada días atrás, desapareció, instalándose en su lugar una incubadora, la cual estaba rodeada por cables y aparatos diversos que tenían como finalidad monitorear los signos vitales de Jullien… con paso lentos me dirigí a la incubadora al tiempo que lágrimas adornaban el borde de mis ojos… fijé mi vista en ese ser pequeñito, el cual, era el único recuerdo que tenía de mis padres… _nuestros padres_… y pese que sentía una dicha enorme al verlo con vida, me angustió verlo tan débil y conectado a tantos aparatos, pero mi ansiedad creció al ver como un cable de apariencia transparente entraba por su nariz… ¿qué es eso?

-es una sonda nasogástrica-dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba la mano de Esme… tan ensimismada estaba observando a Jullien, que no presté atención a las personas que estaban dentro de esta habitación-como aun no tiene la capacidad de succionar, se le administra leche a una jeringa, se le alimenta por este medio hasta que sea capaz de hacerlo por el mismo… es menos doloroso de lo que parece… se que te duele verlo así, pero estamos extremando todas las precauciones para mantenerlo con vida… si llegara a dejar de respirar, se escuchará una alarma y en ese momento comenzaremos a darle estimulaciones para que reaccionen sus pulmones… es muy normal que suceda eso en un bebé prematuro, pero hasta ahora no he tenido que hacerlo… es muy fuerte

Sonreí débilmente y volví a dirigir mi vista hacia el… era demasiado pequeño, tanto, que sabía podría cargarlo con una sola mano sin problemas, sus manos cerradas firmemente en forma de puñitos no eran ni la mitad del dedo más pequeño de mi propia mano, su piel la tenía de un color rosa rojizo que quizás desaparecería con el tiempo y quitando el hecho de que estaba llena de pliegues por la falta de peso, sabía que era el bebé más hermoso del mundo… aun no tenía cabello ni cejas, o quizás era tan rubio que no las alcanzaba a ver aun… ¿era normal que su pecho subiera y bajara tan rápido?... ¿por qué sus ojos estaban cerrados?... ¿estaba sufriendo acaso?... pero él estaba luchando, quería vivir, por eso soportaba tanto dolor… no tenía una semana de nacido y ya me estaba dando una importante lección… sonreí mientras introducía mi mano a la incubadora y aun cuando sabía que era un reflejo de su mano, esta se aferró con fuerza a mi dedo meñique… no me quería dejar y de pronto a mi memoria llegaron imágenes de Renée, sentada al borde de mi cama, alisando mis sábanas, y sin la necesidad de pedírselo, me cantaba nanas que me ayudarían a dormir, aunque era normal que al terminar la melodía, ella se quedara profundamente dormida a mi lado, susurrando mi nombre entre sueños y sonrisas

_No podía dormir. _

_Me asomé a la ventana. _

_Estaba la noche friolenta _

_tejiendo estrellas de lana. _

_Estaban todas prolijitas en punto "santa clara". _

_La lunaovillo le prestaba sus hebras color de plata_

_y el viento atrevido en las sombras las enredaba._

_El sueño cerraba mis ojos. _

_Me despedí de la ventana_

_y me quedé pronto dormida_

_contando estrellas de lana._

-es una nana hermosa Bella-dijo Esme mientras se acercaba discretamente a la incubadora y observaba cariñosamente a Jullien

-Renée no conocía muchas nanas, así que cuando había noches de tormenta, ella me cantaba la única que se sabía para que durmiera sin pesadillas por mi miedo a los truenos… aunque al final la que terminaba dormida en mi cama era ella, y yo cuidaba su sueño gran parte de la noche-un nudo se apoderó de mi garganta y no pude continuar… solo sentí la mano de Jake apretar ligeramente la mía mientras me pegaba contra su pecho

-¿cuánto tiempo pasará dentro de la incubadora?-preguntó Jake y le agradecí que lo hiciera, no tenía voz para hacerlo yo misma

-todo depende de cómo vaya evolucionando… como es prematuro, su peso es muy bajo, así que esperaremos a que rebase los dos kilos y que no tenga problemas para respirar y alimentarse por el mismo… posiblemente sea en un mes… aunque el esta evolucionando satisfactoriamente, aun es muy pronto para descartar alguna complicación futura… sigue en estado delicado

-¿puedo visitarlo frecuentemente?-pregunté

-claro, las veces que gustes… tu compañía le hará bien, así como escuchar tu voz y percibir tu aroma… aunque estará dormido la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que es durante esta etapa cuando más duermen… se dedican a crecer y engordar-sonreí mientras observaba como sus pequeños dedos seguían fuertemente aferrados al mío, el cual lo percibí gigante y grotesco a comparación de los suyos… _delicados y frágiles, _de pronto sin saber porqué, dirigí mi mirada hacia atrás y vi a Edward, en el marco de la puerta, con una extraña expresión en su mirada… se le veía, pensativo, triste… melancólico, aunque también satisfecho, pero mientras recorría con detenimiento la expresión de su rostro, algo más llamó mi atención… una mano tan pálida como él estaba entrelazada con la suya, ¿de quien era?, ¿acaso estaba celosa?... pero antes de que pudiera hacer reaccionar a mi boca, la persona que hasta este momento desconocía apareció lentamente en el marco de la puerta, colocándose a un costado de Edward, sin soltar un solo momento su mano, la cual, tenía aferrada fuertemente entre sus dedos finos y hermosos.

Después de Rosalie, esta mujer es la más hermosa que he visto… su cabello rubio rojizo cayendo pesadamente sobre sus hombros en forma de rulos perfectamente formados –no había ningún cabello fuera de su lugar– su piel era exactamente del mismo color que el resto de los Cullen, pálida marmórea… sus facciones finas y delicadas… su cuerpo sin ninguna imperfección a la vista, sus ojos dorados… existían más de 100 razones para sentirme como una bestia malformada a su lado y otras 100 para saber el porqué Edward y yo desentonábamos tanto cuando éramos novios… ella era la razón por la cual jamás pude ser suficiente para él… no hacía falta que me dijeran cual era su relación, yo lo sabía y lo aceptaba aunque no pidiesen mi opinión, quizás una parte minúscula de mi corazón necesitaba verlo avanzar y ser feliz para poder dejar el pasado entero atrás… aun así no pude evitar sentir un poco de celos.

-Bella… te presento a Tanya Denali-colocó la mano de la hermosa joven a la altura de su corazón y la presionó contra su pecho

-encantada de conocerte Bella-me observó de arriba abajo, tenía la expresión de alguien que estaba viendo algo que le disgustaba, pero aun con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, al colocar sus ojos sobre los míos, me siguió pareciendo una mujer hermosa… tanto que me deslumbraba verla de frente, así que no pude evitar bajar la mirada al tiempo que me pegaba innecesariamente más a Jacob-es un placer conocerte... soy la prometida de Edward, pidió mi mano recientemente

-mucho gusto-susurré sintiéndome incapaz de verla directamente a la cara

-creo que este no era el momento para hacer público tu compromiso con Edward, Tanya… Bella está pasando por un momento muy difícil-dijo Carlisle mientras se colocaba a un lado mío y ponía una de sus manos sobre mis hombros

-… no importa, esta bien Carlisle… me siento muy feliz por ambos, de verdad, felicidades Edward-levanté la mirada y lo vi fijamente a los ojos, necesitaba que viera que era sincera, que me daba gusto ver que estaba avanzando, pese que todos afirman que entre vampiros, eso es imposible, el estaba demostrándoles a todos lo contrario… si bien estaba celosa, no lo vi como un sentimiento negativo o bien que pusiera en duda mi amor por Jake, yo era inmensamente feliz a su lado… pero una parte de mi, no pudo evitar imaginar, que esa pude haber sido yo si las cosas con Edward no hubiesen terminado… así que comprendía perfectamente el orgullo que adornaba la voz de Tanya y su necesidad de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos… finalmente parecía que todo estaba en el lugar correcto

**Edward POV**

Bella… Bella… si pudiese dormir, diría, que ella es lo primero en lo que pienso cuando despierto, y lo último cuando duermo, y aun así sería una verdad a medias, porque mi vida, mi existencia, o lo que sea esto que vivo segundo a segundo, gira alrededor de ella… de poder soñar, seguramente Bella sería el tópico único que existiría en mi inconsciente congelado por la eternidad.

Los pensamientos que me atormentan durante mis interminables días de noches eternas, es ella y el día que cambié el cielo por el más aterrador infierno creado por la imaginación de cualquier humano o vampiro… jamás me había visto en la necesidad de hacer algo tan cruel y mucho menos tener que proferir una blasfemia tan grande a la persona que amaré el resto de mis días, como aquella que le dije a Bella ese día en el bosque, al asegurarle que no la amaba, ¡cuando lo que hago cada segundo, de cada minuto, de cada tediosa hora que existo, es amarla, necesitarla en mi vida tanto como un humano requiere oxígeno para vivir!… estaba preparado para sus argumentos que tendrían como finalidad descubrir mi mentira, para sus gritos al reconocer en mi mirada que algo le ocultaba… tenía planeada una escena de interminables excusas –todas falsas– del porque no quería estar con ella… ahora se que me había aferrado a esa idea desesperadamente, esperaba con ansias que su desarrollado sentido intuitivo no fallara en ese momento y me exigiera que le diera una excusa más creíble… también había preparado una mentira para cuando ese momento llegara, quería que me dijera que no hacía mas que decirle blasfemia tras blasfemia, ya que aunque al final terminaría dejándola como había planeado desde el momento mismo en que Jasper se lanzó contra ella dispuesto a matarla, sabía que ganaría preciados minutos a su lado, los cuales, atesoraría en mi corazón inmóvil y congelado para la eternidad… confié demasiado en que eso sucedería… pero como siempre me pasa con Bella, ella termina reaccionando de una manera totalmente inesperada… _siempre me sorprende_… ya que para mi amarga sorpresa, ella sin ningún esfuerzo creyó en aquella farsa que le había dicho sin verme en la necesidad de exponer la serie de mentiras que tenía planeadas… cada una mas dolorosa y cruel que la anterior… no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían ni lo que mis oídos escuchaban, ella había olvidado aquellas palabras y juramentos de amor eterno que le había expuesto con vehemencia, estuviese dormida o despierta… ella es mi vida, mi sol, mi única pasión por vivir… el único camino que existirá para mi dentro de esta eternidad, que sin ella no le veía sentido alguno continuar, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado mis palabras, mis besos… mi amor?, entonces, ¿para que seguir penando en este mundo si no la tenía al lado mío?... finalmente este mundo gris y lúgubre se había colmado de color y podía experimentar un sentimiento completamente opuesto al tedio y aburrimiento que experimentara desde mi primer día como vampiro, _el amor_ que jamás creí merecer al ser un ente que camina en este planeta con el único objetivo de matar aquello que toca… soy un asesino mortal… el peor depredador que deambula en este mundo… pero al toparme con esos grandes ojos color chocolate, no pude más que retroceder en el tiempo y convertirme poco a poco en el joven de 17 años mortales que tenía sueños, y unos deseos inmensos por crecer, conocer y amar… con ella era fácil recordar mi humanidad hace años perdida y ser yo mismo.

Pero todo ese hermoso sueño terminó abruptamente, yo mismo me estaba engañando al creer que podría llevar una vida normal con una chica humana, la cual, era demasiado frágil para el mundo sobrenatural al cual pertenezco… solo bastó una gota de su sangre para que mis anhelos y esperanzas por tener una vida normal a su lado se develaran como una mera fantasía que construí en base a un sueño irrealizable para mi… realmente agradecía que aquello haya sucedido… me había abierto los ojos a una realidad que me había negado a aceptar desde el momento en que me di cuenta que amaba a Bella, ¿a que estaba jugando al creer que un vampiro como yo podía tener esperanzas con un ser humano tan maravilloso como ella?... si bien era cierto que no podía evitar amarla como la amo, también era cierto que me era imposible estar lejos de ella sin que mi pecho muerto se partiera en dos… hacía años mi corazón había dejado de latir, pero esta sensación que hasta ahora me ataca es diferente… es como reconocer que nunca latió en absoluto… había muerto de una manera definitiva y absoluta, nadie más que ella me regresaría a la vida que hasta hace poco conocí, la cual comencé a vivir desde el momento que la vi.

Cada día alejado de ella era mucho más difícil de sobrellevar que el anterior… sabía que peleaba contra una marea mucho más fuerte que yo, pero tenía que revertir el curso por el bien de ella… tenía que evitar condenarla a seguir el mismo camino que yo, no podía permitir que viviera esta media vida, solo para evitar perderla algún día… ella sufriría si permanecía a su lado, la haría pasar momentos desagradables si continuábamos juntos… desde que llegué a su vida no he hecho otra cosa más que poner su vida en peligro una y otra vez, y eso es lo último que deseo… estando lejos de ella, toda su tortura terminaría… tarde o temprano ella aceptaría la realidad, encontraría a un muchacho humano que la supiera hacer feliz, y que le pudiese dar aquello de lo cual, yo soy incapaz_… esa es la naturaleza del ser humano, olvidar, y seguir adelante_… me dolía saber que iba a privarla de los placeres que su humanidad le ponía a sus pies, como crecer, madurar, ir a fiestas, asistir a la universidad, casarse, tener hijos, nietos… envejecer, morir... sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión, aun cuando con ello, yo agonizaba a cada segundo que pasaba… segundos que se convirtieron en horas, días… semanas… meses, donde mis intentos por cazar a Victoria no rindieron frutos así como querer sobrevivir el tiempo que durara la vida de Bella… no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados en ninguna de mis tareas autoimpuestas, la veía en todo aquello que me rodeaba… el cielo, el agua, las nubes, los árboles… era una hermosa visión que me acompañaba día y noche, recordándome todo el tiempo lo inútil que era existir sin ella a mi lado… reconocer que sin Bella me había convertido en un ente con apariencia humana que no tenía nada por lo cual seguir existiendo… la necesitaba, ella es todo lo que requería para vivir, y aquellas palabras de Alice finalmente adquirieron un sentido negro en mi vida… _no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para estar lejos de ella_… y era cierto, no había manera alguna en la cual yo pudiera existir sin necesitarla.

Y mientras estaba tirado en el suelo de algún bosque de Canadá, aferrado fuertemente a mis piernas mientras mi barbilla la intentaba hundir lo mas posible en mis rodillas, me dije que quizás sería buena idea regresar a Forks y ver como estaba Bella, saber si ella era feliz como merecía… y mientras corría día y noche lo más rápido que podía hacia Forks, me cuestioné si sería capaz de alejarme de su lado si aquello resultaba ser cierto… me mentí a mi mismo al decirme que si lo haría… y aun cuando lo que menos deseaba era lastimarla, me gustó la idea de saber que ella estaba sufriendo tanto como yo… ya que si su infelicidad era tan grande como la mía, al menos así podría rogar por su perdón el tiempo que fuese necesario, permanecería de rodillas frente a su ventana hasta que ella decidiera expiar todos mis pecados… y aun cuando debía esperarlo, me sorprendí al ver a toda mi familia, esperando por mi a las afueras de Forks… _Alice_, debí preveer que ella vería cual sería mi decisión mucho antes de haberla razonado siquiera.

-Edward, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer aquí en Forks?-la voz de Alice fue dura, pero imágenes de Bella en su mente llamaron mi atención, ¿acaso la había visto?

-¿viste a Bella?, ¡¿por qué Alice?, te pedí expresamente que te alejaras de ella y que no hurgaras en su futuro… -espeté mientras alzaba la voz

-ese no es el punto a discutir en estos momentos Edward, nada tienes que hacer aquí en Forks… ya hemos lastimado lo suficiente a Bella, ¿no crees?...-al pronunciar su nombre, sin ella proponérselo, imágenes de su estadía en casa de Bella estallaron en su mente.

_Yo también creí conocerlos mejor… pero parece que me equivoque… explícame porque si soy tan importante para ustedes, me abandonaron como lo hicieron… ¿sabes como fue mi vida cuando se fueron?, ¿lo que tuve que pasar para intentar sobreponerme?... ¿¡lo sabes Alice?... ¡¿UN AÑO SIN UNA NOTICIA SUYA TE PARECE LA MUESTRA DE AMOR HACIA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?, SI ES ASÍ NO COMPRENDO SU MANERA DE AMAR…_

_Quise morir muchas veces… demasiadas que ya hasta perdí la cuenta, ese bosque donde Edward rompió conmigo fue mi tumba… Bella Swan realmente murió ese día Alice… Edward con sus palabras me mató… Victoria y Jasper solo destrozarían mi cuerpo o cualquier otro vampiro que deseara beber mi sangre… incluso mi mortalidad me mataría tarde o temprano, en cambio Edward destrozó el alma que tanto cuidaba y decía amar, solo el tenía ese poder_

Al percatarse en lo que estaba pensando, cerró su mente y comenzó a parafrasear fragmentos de canciones diversas en chino.

-hijo, ¿realmente estas consciente del daño emocional que te harás cuando veas a Bella?... ¿o lo perjudicial que podría ser para ella verte ahora?, ¿estás preparado realmente para irte en caso de que la veas feliz?

No respondí el cuestionamiento de Carlisle… ella no era feliz, lo poco que vi en la mente de Alice fue suficiente para saber que podía tener una esperanza nuevamente con Bella… debía tenerla o si no, la muerte sería mi otra alternativa… Alice levantó abruptamente la mirada hacia mi, pero no le dio tiempo de reprenderme por mis pensamientos suicidas, todos nos pusimos alerta en cuanto escuchamos el sonido de enormes pisadas rodearnos por completo… habíamos bajado la guardia y ahora nos veíamos imposibilitados de escapar, cada posible salida de escape estaba bloqueada por esas bestias… pero mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a enormes lobos justo frente a nosotros… recuerdo que hace años habíamos visto algunos similares… ellos deben ser los protectores de la Push, la tribu de los Quileutes, ¿por qué tenían la intención de atacarnos cuando no estábamos invadiendo su territorio?

_¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?_

Esa voz provenía del lobo negro, el cual sobresalía en tamaño, a comparación del resto

_¡Sea lo que sea no son bienvenidos!, lárguense_-espetó el lobo color cobrizo… sus pensamientos estaban llenos de odio hacia nosotros, pero especialmente hacia mi… ¿por qué había imágenes de Bella en su mente?, ¿qué relación tenía con ella?

-¿conoces a Bella?-pregunté inconscientemente

_¡No se te ocurra mencionar su nombre, maldito chupasangre!, aléjate de mi mente, les aseguro que no permitiremos que usen sus trucos con nosotros, antes que puedas hacerlo, los despedazare hasta que no quede absolutamente nada de ustedes-_gritó mientras gruñía y exponía sus colmillos

-¿nos podrías explicar que sucede Edward?-preguntó Rosalie bastante molesta, no necesitaban saber con exactitud lo que el lobo me decía, ellos podían claramente sentir la hostilidad en el ambiente

-son de la tribu de los Quileutes-respondí sin detenerme a entrar en detalles… no era necesario, lo que me importaba en este momento era irme de aquí y ver a Bella

-hemos venido de paso solamente, no pretendemos quedarnos… así que no creo que haga falta este enfrentamiento sin sentido-Carlisle siempre tenía la cualidad de mostrarse objetivo y ecuánime en la mayoría de las situaciones… pero ni con la serenidad que les transmitía a los lobos, estos bajaron la guardia… el lobo de color rojizo no había despegado su mirada asesina de mi, yo era su objetivo

-me iré en cuanto vea a Bella-respondí y una serie de maldiciones se dejaron escuchar en la mente de todos así como imágenes diversas que no alcance a distinguir con claridad… ahora podía ver a Bella en la mente de todos

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice, pero en su mente no había visiones que me indicaran peligro, solo oscuridad, ¿acaso ese era el peligro?, ¿la ausencia de visiones?

Pero no tuve tiempo de reflexionar mis pensamientos ni las innumerables preguntas de mi familia, así como escuchar las maldiciones que Rosalie arrojaba sobre mi persona y los lobos, ya que lo siguiente que vi fue a la manada entera flexionar sus patas listos para saltar sobre nosotros con la única idea de desmembrarnos, para después lanzar nuestros restos al fuego… pude percibir la ansiedad y regocijo que crecía segundo a segundo dentro de sus mentes, al tiempo que sus gruñidos hacían eco a lo largo y ancho del bosque, y estos a su vez, se mezclaban con un "No" que no fue producto del rugir del viento, sino de la persona que llenaba mi mundo y a la cual le rendiría tributo para siempre…, a Bella, _mi Bella_, correr torpemente hacia la manada, para después tropezar y comenzar a precipitarse contra el suelo lodoso, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso hacia ella y atraparla en el aire para estrechar su cuerpo contra el mío y llenar mis sentidos con su aroma, el lobo rojizo se adelantó antes que pudiera dar 3 pasos hacia ella… un ataque de ansiedad se apoderó de mi al ver como esa bestia peligrosa para ella, estaba tan cerca del frágil cuerpo de Bella, mil cosas pasaron por mi mente en esos instantes interminables, pero una cosa era segura, debía alejarla de el antes que pudiese lastimarla, pero me detuve al ver como Bella dirigía su vista hacia él, había algo afectuoso e íntimo en sus ojos, eso me detuvo en seco más que la cercanía del lobo en estos momentos, después lo único que sentí fue una impotencia que me clavó sobre el suelo que pisaba al ver como ella envolvía el cuello de la bestia afectivamente con sus dos brazos, mientras escondía su rostro en el espeso pelaje del lobo… _no le tenía miedo como debía dictarle la lógica a un ser humano normal al toparse con un lobo del tamaño de un caballo pura sangre, pero Bella no era normal… ella era diferente, única… _un pinchazo de celos alteró por primera vez mi corazón inerte y sentí como los nervios y músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaban como las cuerdas de un piano.

Aun con toda esa confusión dentro de mi cabeza, pude admirar en todo su esplendor la belleza de Bella… _había cambiado_… me dolía saber que me perdí de cada uno de esos momentos tan importantes gracias a las malas decisiones que tomé hace un año… decisiones de las cuales me arrepentiría el resto de mi existencia… y lo que es aun peor, tiempo que jamás podrá regresar, su cabello era más largo, le llegaba justo a la cintura, parecía una cortina negra que acentuaba el tono pálido que recubría su piel, dando la impresión que resplandecía con luz propia, aunque obviamente, esto último es algo que sólo yo imaginaba… las facciones de su cara estaban ligeramente más afiladas aunque su rostro no perdió la forma de corazón que poseía… su cuerpo lucía también lucía más delgado y espigado… pero aun así seguía siendo la Bella que amaba, _mi Bella,_ y aun cuando quise caminar hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente contra mi pecho para no dejarla ir nunca más, la cercanía que tenía con ese lobo me detuvo… y de nueva cuenta la agonía y ansiedad se apoderaron de mi corazón inerte y a su vez de mi mente que no perdía detalle de cada mirada, de cada caricia, de cada movimiento por parte de ambos… aun así debía conseguir su atención, necesitaba ver sus ojos, saber que pensaba… que sentía… tenía que ver en su mirada las palabra que tanto ansiaba escuchar… pero un nuevo sentimiento había aparecido con más fuerza al verlos frente a mi… miedo

-Bella… Bella yo-estaba acostumbrado a las reacciones inesperadas de mi cuerpo y de mi mente… y aun así no dejaba de confundirme que mi boca hubiese pronunciado palabras que a penas comenzaba a procesar… aunque estando Bella de por medio, esa era una reacción completamente natural

Cuando pronuncié su nombre, sus ojos y los míos se encontraron al fin… como deseé durante todos estos días fundirme en su mirada, escucharle pronunciar mi nombre… y aun cuando no quería admitirlo, en sus ojos no solo vi sorpresa, sino también tristeza, desilusión y también confusión... tuve unos deseos irrefrenables por querer saber más de ella… una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se percató del instante en que el lobo rojizo la protegía de nosotros, como la manada entera los protegían a su vez… del intercambio de palabras entre Bella y el lobo… gritos, discusiones, para después desaparecer el lobo entre los árboles y reaparecer segundos después un muchacho completamente desnudo, al cual pude reconocer como Jacob Black… comprendiendo que el lobo rojizo era él mismo… no solo lo supe al verlo en su mente, sino por su mirada… _parecía un animal rabioso y fuera de control_.

Los años que he vivido, me han enseñado a entrenar la paciencia que a este joven impetuoso le faltaba, pero no fueron sus maldiciones las que me alteraran, sino la serie de imágenes que estallaron deliberadamente de la mente de Jacob Black, las cuales tenían un solo objetivo… herirme al tiempo que el disfrutaba de la escena al lanzar con más saña escena tras otra… nunca antes quise bloquear tanto un pensamiento como ahora… la fuerza de mis piernas me falló y cubrí mis oídos mientras cerraba mis ojos, esperando inútilmente dejar de ver lo que veía, dejar de escuchar lo que escuchaba… no soportaba el dolor creciente al ver el daño que le había hecho a mi Bella por mi necedad y mi estúpida idea que dejándola le hacía un bien… nuevamente me equivoqué.

_Bella en el bosque inconsciente mientras un charco de sangre tiñe de rojo la tierra bajo su cabeza_

_Su estadía en el hospital mientras ella continúa en coma con el pasar de los meses _

_La enfermedad irreversible que mi descuido y crueldad le causó_

_Su depresión… su locura… su mirada vacía y sin brillo_

Y después su renacimiento a la vida gracias al chico que ahora la observaba a ella con mirada colérica, al ver como Bella había decidido protegernos al tiempo que le daba a él la espalda… Jacob pasó de la furia a la depresión en un par de segundos y después silencio… los pies de Bella estaban inmóviles en el suelo mientras veía como los lobos y Jacob desaparecían por entre los árboles, no respiraba, no hablaba… la tomé entre mis brazos y dejé que la mayor parte de mi ser disfrutara de este momento robado… su cuerpo frágil y cálido cerca del mío mientras la estrecho en un abrazo férreo contra mi pecho inmóvil, el sonido de su corazón, que juraba, escuchaba en la distancia, el dulce olor que transpiraba su cuerpo… su piel… su calor… no sabía cuanto la había añorado hasta que la tuve frente a mi, viéndome directamente a los ojos, pero al mismo tiempo pude observar mi propia despedida… yo mismo había abierto mi tumba al tiempo que escribía un epitafio en ella… mi verdugo había sido yo mismo, aunque en este momento, donde mi cerebro sabía que el final había llegado, me negaba a aceptar una realidad innegable, que no tardaría en llegar.

Por primera vez después de un año, sostuve una plática con mi familia, a la cual, había decidido abandonar al sentirme completamente incapaz de ser el Edward que conocían y ansiaban ver regresar… sabía que los heriría, especialmente a Esme, pero era lo mejor y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento… ellos no comprendían, o quizás se negaban a aceptarlo, que sin Bella no soy absolutamente nada… solo era un cascarón vacío, incapaz de marchitarse y evaporarse.

Les conté todo aquello que vi en la mente de ese lobo, repitiéndome a mi mismo que la había perdido por mis malas decisiones… de nada servía pensar que en aquel instante, creí estar haciéndole un bien.

Todos, en su estilo muy particular, intentaron darme consuelo, incluso Alice me mostró aquel futuro que aun podría ser mío si yo peleaba por el amor que aun quedaba dentro del corazón de Bella… amor que sabía seguía latente dentro de su alma, brillando como la única esperanza que me quedaba, y aun cuando una parte de mi titubeó ante mi resolución de no hacer nada al respecto, al verla despertar al tiempo que le daba voz a los pensamientos que era incapaz de escuchar dentro de su mente, supe que la amaba tanto, que prefería verla feliz en los brazos de Jacob Black, el cual, le podría dar la vida que yo era incapaz de brindarle… a condenarla conmigo a seguir este camino eterno e incierto… amarlo a el era lo correcto, ya que pese mi amor por ella, mi sueño es y será verla viva y humana… corriendo con sus dos pies izquierdos, con el sonido arrítmico de su corazón cuando se pone nerviosa, el color rosado iluminando sus mejillas al intentar decir una pésima mentira… el brillo de sus ojos grandes y expresivos… no sería mía pero… eso era algo con lo cual me propondría vivir… ella no tenía que saber que yo estaba sufriendo al dejarla ir y que atesoraría este último beso robado al tiempo que saboreo el dulce sabor de sus labios cálidos contra los míos… esta era la penitencia que había aceptado cargar el tiempo que ella estuviese con vida, ya después de ese tiempo, pediría una audiencia con los Volturi y solicitaría mi rápida ejecución, no pretendía imaginar que alcanzaría a Bella en aquel cielo que Carlisle cree firmemente algún día nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos para expiar nuestras culpas… pero me gustaba creer que así sería, y que quizás, tendríamos la oportunidad de renacer en aquella ansiada humanidad hace años perdida… la dulce e ingenua idea de reencontrarme con Bella en ese espacio único e inalcanzable por el momento, me daba una dicha secreta que jamás le revelaría… no tenía sentido.

Después, la catástrofe, ¿¡cómo se atrevía ese lobo a hacerle semejante daño Bella?... ¡como era posible que no viera el inmenso amor que ella le tenía!… ¿como pudo matarla de esa manera?, y de nuevo el pasado y el sentimiento de culpa… yo mismo había cometido esos mismos errores y sabía que era la persona menos indicada para generar este tipo de acusaciones en contra de otra persona que parecía estar actuando de la misma manera que yo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar el pasado, pero si tenía la oportunidad de arreglar el presente de Bella, no podía sentarme a ver como sufría por culpa de ese lobo… ella era como una marioneta a la cual debíamos manipular los hilos de sus extremidades de madera para que se pudiera mover… sus ojos, siempre llenos de vida, parecían dos estrellas que acababan de perecer… su alma se había perdido en las sombras que dejó la partida de Jacob… no había voluntad ni ganas de vivir si el motor de su existencia no estaba a su lado… no importaba el dolor inmenso que esta resolución innegable me causara, era mi castigo, y aun así esperaría pacientemente a la única esperanza que me quedaba… esperar a que una impronta apareciera en la vida de Jacob y no tuviera más opción que dejar a Bella, estaría siempre pendiente de que ese día llegara.

Por otro lado, Carlisle no lograba encontrar nada que nos indicara el nombre de la enfermedad que la atacaba por mucho que investigara en los libros o Internet, pero yo conocía quien podría sacarla del estado en que Bella se encontraba, no toleraba ver los estados de locura que presentaba noche tras noche… siempre la encontrábamos vagando por los bosques con dirección a la Push, mientras susurra quedamente una y otra vez el nombre de ese lobo… recordarlo hace que pierda los estribos, mientras que la bestia que duerme en mi interior desea desmembrarlo poco a poco… desafortunadamente ni mi voz, ni la de todos nosotros la alcanzaba dentro de su oscuridad, y muy a mi pesar sabía que la de Jacob si llegaría a sus oídos y a su alma casi perecida… así que Alice y yo nos dispusimos a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra si fuese necesario… pero afortunadamente fue su hediendo aroma lo que nos guió hacia el así como la ausencia de visiones de Alice mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Canadá, y después de unos minutos explicándole su estupidez, fue corriendo hacia Forks y sucedió lo que ninguno pudo conseguir… que Bella regresara de manera definitiva a la realidad… ahora se que no existían limites, sería capaz de hacer lo que fuera con tal de verla feliz… podría pedirme que matara por ella y se que lo haría sin chistar… la amaba tanto que jamás podría hacer algo que la lastimara, el solo pensarlo me hería profundamente.

La recuperación de Bella fue rápida, demasiado si alguien me lo preguntaba… esperaba ansioso el momento en que el padre de Bella y Jacob dejaban su habitación… me gustaba platicar con Bella, imaginar inútilmente que nuevamente estábamos juntos… era imposible que desistiera de esa idea… soy un vampiro incambiable, lo que significa que para mi, el tiempo que durara la eternidad, jamás dejaría de albergar esperanzas de regresar al lado de Bella y al mismo tiempo morir lentamente al verla en brazos de otro… al ver dentro de la mente de esa otra persona las caricias que algún día esperé fueran mías, escucharle decir otro nombre que no es el mío mientras se funden en una pasión que jamás conoceré a su lado… era patética mi vida… vacía sin ella.

Quise reírme de mi desgracia, pero no pude… parecía un adorno más dentro de la casa… pero tenía que intentar ser el falso reflejo de lo que algún día fui, Esme estaba sufriendo lo indecible al ver mi estado anímico al igual que mis hermanos, pero Esme era especial para mi… no deseaba verla sufrir por mi culpa… una y mil veces he demostrado que soy un buen mentiroso y además excelente con las artes histriónicas… por ellos podría hacerlo… así que intenté dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro mientras tocaba la melodía que tanto le gustaba a Esme… tocar el piano para todos ellos era sinónimo de que yo estaba bien… seguiría el ejemplo de Bella, ella habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar.

Por Alice nos enteramos de que Bella había regresado a la escuela y de la fiesta sorpresa que sus padres le estaban preparando, pero al desaparecer por completo su visión, fue obvio que no debíamos entrometernos o aparecer por su casa sino hasta que Bella estuviese sola… así que sin moverse del sillón de la sala, permaneció sentada con la vista fija en la nada mientras aferraba sus piernas contra su pecho… y al reaparecer sus visiones, sin que pudiésemos detenerla, y con todo planeado y monitoreado por ella, fuimos a casa de Bella… sabíamos que ella seguiría dormida y que era una completa falta de educación, sin mencionar el exceso de imprudencia que significaba aparecer en medio de la madrugada en su casa, pero nada podía detener a Alice cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza, pero reí abiertamente al ver que lo que lo que más le frustraba era no haber previsto una escena tan importante en la vida de Bella… al saber que había hurgado accidentalmente dentro de su mente, sacó su pequeña lengua mientras danzaba hacía la ventana de Bella… eran más de la una de la mañana cuando nos juntamos todos frente a su casa, y justo a la 1:27 am escuché ruidos en su habitación apareciendo segundos después Bella con el cabello en un gracioso desorden que intentaba aplacar.

Mientras Alice acaparaba a Bella y la abrazaba y atacaba con un sinfín de preguntas que ella era incapaz de responder, retrocedí momentáneamente en el tiempo, recordando aquellas esperanzas que mis padres habían depositado en el futuro ahora casi desaparecido de Alice… pero mientras Carlisle y Esme se decían una y otra vez que Bella era la indicada para mi, y que yo merecía ser feliz, yo me repetía a mi mismo que lo último que deseaba era verla como toda mi familia la imaginaban, pálida, con su piel marmórea e impenetrable como la mía, así como sus hermosos ojos ahora reflejando un color rojo carmín… ese no era el destino que un ser tan puro y encantador merecía, ella debía tener en la vida algo mejor que yo… y no me había equivocado, pese que yo permanecía firme en mi idea de estar ahí para cuando Jacob encontrara a su impronta, otra parte de mi se repetía que jamás vería a Bella más feliz que ahora… ni más humana… de una manera completamente masoquista estaba siendo dichoso al verla humana… a nuestro lado solo había conocido el abandono, la soledad, el desamor... el peligro y a Victoria, la cual tenía que aparecer precisamente hoy para cerrar con broche de oro el día especial de Bella.

No me sorprendió que ella descifrara en la expresión de Alice que algo sucedía, ni que minutos después apareciera Jacob intentando protegerla de los vampiros equivocados… ni que hiciéramos sufrir a Bella con nuestras palabras, a veces olvidábamos que pese su fortaleza, ella era una humana a la cual habíamos introducido a un mundo que no era el suyo… pero fue el beso que se dieron lo que no debió sorprenderme como lo hizo… debía esperarlo, ese lobo estaba diciéndome sin palabras que Bella era suya, ¿había necesidad de expresarlo de forma tan explícita?... era demasiado infantil… pero que podía esperar de un muchacho casi humano, inmaduro, impulsivo y … locamente enamorado de la chica que amo de la misma manera… reí discretamente al saber que yo actuaría de la misma manera inmadura e infantil pese mis más de 100 años de vida.

Un ligero apretón en la vena yugular logró que Bella perdiera el sentido... al parecer para este lobo ese había sido el mejor método para contener los deseos de Bella por acompañarnos a seguir a Victoria.

-pudiste lastimarla-espeté mientras veía como la tomaba entre sus manos al tiempo que Alice colocaba los regalos que hacía solo unos instantes le habíamos dado

-no me digas como tengo que tratar a mi novia chupasangre, porque si hablamos de heridas mortales, tu me llevas mucha ventaja-respiré profundamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula al reconocer que no había dicho más que la verdad

-no es momento para estas peleas, Edward-Carlisle tenía razón… tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar peleando con este perro-debemos separarnos para buscar a Victoria… son bienvenidos si gustan formar equipo con nosotros Jacob… unidos podremos lograr atrapar a Victoria y proteger a Bella del peligro

También era normal que Carlisle supiera usar las palabras indicadas en el momento preciso… bajé la cabeza mientras pensaba que aun me quedaba mucho por aprender.

¿Cuándo aprenderé que el bienestar de Bella es lo primero?... no debería ser dominado por estos celos completamente ilógicos… ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre Bella, los había perdido al abandonarla… aun así mi mente no lo comprendió… mis celos eran 1000 veces más poderosos que los de Jacob… lo que significaba, que eran 1000 veces más difíciles de controlar.

Alice y Esme se quedarían a custodiar la casa de Bella, y mientras corríamos en dirección al punto donde la visión de Alice toma lugar, las palabras de Bella me acosan una y otra vez, recordándome segundo a segundo que lo había elegido a él, que no tenía esperanzas con ella… que para Bella, lo mejor era que alguno de nosotros muriera en lugar de Jacob… y con gusto lo haría si eso la hace feliz…

_¡no, no y no, ya enloquecí una vez cuando Edward me abandonó, no podré resistir si tu me dejas, no podré… no me dejes Jake, por favor, te lo suplico!... quédate conmigo_

_Si decides irte, entonces llévame contigo_

_No… no quiero que te vayas, quédate conmigo, que ellos vayan a buscar a Victoria_

_No podré soportar si algo malo te pasa Jake…_

¿Algún día podré superar este amor de una sola cara que sentía por Bella?... sabía y esperaba que no… es lo único beneficio que esta inmortalidad me regalaba… un amor eterno e incondicional para la persona más importante en mi vida.

Pero tuve que dejar de lado mis pensamientos, abandonar la idea de seguir pensando en Bella y traer al frente esta sensación de peligro que nos acosaba a todos segundo a segundo… era completamente ilógico que todos pudiéramos sentir el aroma de Victoria en direcciones completamente diferentes… Carlisle, Emmet y Rosalie la percibían dirigirse al norte, mientras que Jasper y yo la percibíamos dirigirse al noreste… ¿a que demonios esta jugando?... y mientras buscaba dentro de la mente de Alice pude ver nuevamente su visión … a Victoria correr en círculos dentro del claro en que nos encontrábamos.

-¿puedes ver algo en la mente de Alice?-cuestionó nervioso Jasper sin dejar de observar a su alrededor

-lo mismo… nada ha cambiado… se supone que ella esta aquí corriendo en círculos-pero yo mismo supe el poco sentido que tenían mis palabras… y aun así no podía decir más que eso…

_Ella esta jugando con nosotros… nos esta separando… es obvio que su plan no somos nosotros Edward sino Bella_

-¡maldición!

No tuve tiempo de decirle a Jasper la razón que tenía… alguien se había topado con el verdadero aroma de Victoria y la estaba persiguiendo, pero mientras me adentraba en el bosque seguido esta vez por toda mi familia que me observaba mitad confundida mitad expectante, supe que ese alguien era Jacob

_Maldita, no permitiré que le toques un solo cabello a Bella…_

-¡detente Jacob!, no podrás tu solo

Repetí inútilmente, sabía que nos encontrábamos aun muy lejos de él como para que me pudiera escuchar, aun así tuve esperanzas de que lo hiciera… la manada misma estaba lejos de el, aunque no tanto como nosotros y finalmente encontré los pensamientos de Victoria… no había otra cosa más que Bella y sus planes de matarla… y James… su James fallecido por mis manos, el cual, según ella, clamaba venganza y le pedía ejecutar a sus verdugos… habíamos asesinado al amor de su vida y lo justo era que ella asesinara lo más valioso que tenía… a Bella. Por un momento sentí compasión por ella y supe que el motor que la impulsaba a vengarse de esa manera contra nosotros era completamente justa… de estar yo en su lugar… de saber que alguien me arrebató a Bella de mis manos por muy honorable que sea su excusa, jamás lo perdonaría… y saber que ese alguien es feliz con la persona que ama y yo me he quedado sin nada y vacío lo que dura un parpadear, elevaría al máximo mis sentimientos más oscuros y seguramente mis deseos de venganza empequeñecerían los de Victoria… ya una vez maté creyendo que ejercía una falsa justicia… bien podría hacerlo de nuevo pretendiendo exactamente lo mismo… haría lo que fuera para calmar el fuego que carcome mi cuerpo muerto y sin vida, y aun así la muerte de ese ser no haría que este fuego desapareciera, pero al menos era un buen inicio… jamás creí que mis sentimientos y los de ella pudiesen ser tan similares

_A final de cuentas un ser que no tiene nada y lo ha perdido todo, puede ser el peor enemigo…ya que no hay límites ni debilidades, puede arriesgarse a llevar sus sentimientos más oscuros más allá de sus límites… ya que después de todo, no hay absolutamente nada que perder_

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Que les pareció?, decidí poner un POV de Edward porque es un personaje esencial en la trama, y obvio en la vida de Bella, pero tambien porque no me gusta que en los libros no se mencione ni J lo que piensa o siente, salvo por Bella o Jacob en amanecer, pero bueno, eso de midnight sun es un algo que nos deja adentrar a la mente y corazon de Edward, aunque no se si algun dia llegaremos a ver terminado ese libro, asi como va Meyer, quizas los nietos que aun no tengo lo lean jajajajaj... pero bueno volviendo a mi fic no esperen que el POV de Edward durara varios capiitulos... la razon por la que subi dos capitulos seguidos es porque queria que leyeran el punto de vista de Edward completo... asi que en el cap que viene se termina el POV de Ed ok?... dejen reviews¡**


	28. Capitulo 27

**Fue una tarea ardua pero termine los dos capitulos... aun no lo puedo creer, pero espero de corazon que queden satisfechos**

**Frase de la semana**

**Lo menos frecuente en este mundo es vivir. La mayoría de la gente existe, eso es todo.**

**Oscar Wilde**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_A final de cuentas un ser que no tiene nada y lo ha perdido todo, puede ser el peor enemigo…ya que no hay límites ni debilidades, puede arriesgarse a llevar sus sentimientos más oscuros más allá de sus límites… ya que después de todo, no hay absolutamente nada que perder_

**Capítulo 27**

Pero ahora ella era mi enemiga, la cual pretendía acabar con la vida de la persona que amaba… no tendría misericordia… ella tampoco la tendría con nosotros… una vez más nuestros pensamientos estaban sincronizados sin ella saberlo… pero mientras nos acercábamos al claro donde Jacob estaba frenando los pasos de Victoria, ella al saberse rodeada no sólo por nosotros sino por la manada misma que había llegado a penas al lugar, corrió velozmente hacia Jacob y clavó sus dientes filosos contra su cuello y entre la conmoción del momento, ella desapareció sin que nadie se dispusiera a seguirla… ya que algo más importante acontecía frente a nuestros ojos… Jacob estaba muriendo y ninguno de nosotros podía hacer absolutamente nada por él.

Llegamos 2.5 segundos después que Victoria desapareciera… Jasper intento seguirla, pero el clima emocional del momento lo detuvo… había mucha desesperación, tristeza y desolación… ya que el mismo se sintió parte de la manada y no pudo evitar sentir pena por alguien a quien no conocía pero si repudiaba de manera natural e instintiva.

Jacob perdió su transformación y la sangre manaba por la herida sin cerrar de su cuello… sin importarles en lo absoluto su desnudez, la manada hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-hey Jake, resiste hermano-uno de ellos habló mientras se acercaba a Jacob… me pareció que su nombre era Sam… el alfa de la manada

-… Bella…-repitió su nombre tantas veces como pudo, hasta que la sangre que manaba por su boca se lo impidió

-¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por el Edward?-Carlisle estaba desesperado, nunca lo había visto en ese estado… no existía nada en el mundo que lo pusiera de esa manera salvo una cosa… falta de conocimientos para ayudar a alguien

-no… al parecer nuestro veneno es mortal para ellos… no tiene el mismo efecto que en los humanos… intentar extraer el veneno solo aceleraría el proceso…

¿Acaso solo nos quedaba permanecer quietos mientras la vida de Jacob se le escapaba de las manos en cada suspiro?... Bella no podría soportarlo… moriría con el… prometí hacerla feliz y este era el resultado, pero un nuevo aroma apareció en el ambiente… era imposible, no podía ser cierto… Alice y Esme traían consigo a Bella

-¡Alice, ustedes tenían que mantener a Bella alejada de este lugar!-grité mientras observaba la mirada de Bella… buscando con desesperación a Jake para después cambiar radicalmente a desolación

Sam y ella estaban intercambiando palabras… aunque ese no era el término exacto… Bella estaba callada, taciturna, viendo detenidamente como la vida de Jacob desaparecía frente a sus ojos… Sam solo sostenía un monólogo con el cuerpo de Bella, la cual, por la expresión de sus ojos, parecía estar tomando una resolución, y conociéndola como la conozco, sabía que significaba una sola cosa, poner su vida en riesgo… no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella estaba dispuesta a beber el veneno e introducirlo de manera voluntaria dentro de su cuerpo… y aun cuando supe que sus palabras eran ciertas… que ninguno de nosotros podía ayudar sin empeorar más la situación, no dejaba de pensar que perder a Bella de esa manera no valía la pena… aun cuando comprendía perfectamente su sentir… perder al pilar de tu existencia valía todas y cada una de nuestras decisiones, por muy absurdas o peligrosas que estas fueran… y mientras veía como Bella bebía el veneno que inundaba casi en su totalidad el cuerpo de Jake, pude ver como la decisión se apoderaba de cada una de sus extremidades… jamás vaciló… y lo que era peor, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Jacob se limpiaba, el de Bella era dominado en su totalidad por ese ácido mortal que debería de estar carcomiéndola por dentro… aun así ella tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para sonreír y mostrarse satisfecha ante lo que seguramente era para ella la mejor decisión que ha tomado en años… sus ojos absorbieron cada detalle de Jake, sus manos memorizaron su rostro y su boca lo besó con ímpetu hasta que finalmente ocurrió lo predicho… perdió el sentido mientras los latidos de su corazón se tornaban peligrosamente lentos… espaciados.

Pero no podía darme el lujo de dejarme llevar por la desesperación como Jacob… debíamos hacer algo… tenía que existir una manera de regresarla a la vida… ¡_tenía que haberla!, me resistía a perderla_, pero los intentos de Carlisle parecían tan inútiles como los míos… de pronto silencio, su corazón había dejado de latir justo bajo las palmas de nuestras manos, las cuales, masajeaban rítmicamente su pecho, obligando a su inmóvil corazón a seguir deleitándonos con su cadenciosa melodía… _mi Bella estaba muerta_. Como me habría gustado derramar lágrimas, tomar a Bella entre mis brazos y pegarla contra mi pecho como hacía Jacob en estos momentos, mientras gritos de agonía hacían eco a lo largo y ancho del bosque… sollozar como la muchacha llamada Leah mientras escondía su rostro en uno de los troncos que nos custodiaban… deseaba dejarme llevar por el tormento que se había transformado en un doloroso nudo dentro de mi garganta seca,… pero no era humano, no había método alguno que sirviera para ayudarme a mitigar este dolor que me impedía hablar y pensar con claridad, ya que con su último latido se había ido también mi existencia misma… pero a final de cuentas, yo solo era un vampiro, un monstruo sin alma incapaz de manifestar los sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de mi pecho que sabía, algún día habían sido humanos… me tumbé de rodillas y me abracé a mi mismo instintivamente, ¿acaso este dolor es el mismo que había experimentado Bella en el bosque cuando la abandoné?... no hubo respuesta, solo un sonido, el único capaz de sacarme de mi trance

-el corazón de Bella latió… ¡esta viva!-dijo Carlisle mientras se acercaba a Jacob, el cual había dejado de gritar y permaneció inmóvil como el resto de nosotros al reconocer verdaderas las palabras de Carlisle… aun así el corazón de Bella no volvió a latir

Lo ocurrido después no puede ser descrito exactamente con palabras… lo único que sabía era que los signos vitales de Bella eran tan débiles, que ningún ser humano ordinario creería que ella estaba viva.

El corazón de Bella latió solamente una vez el resto del día, su respiración era lenta… no sabíamos que significaba, pero al parecer todo era obra del veneno que invadía su cuerpo de manera natural… rápidamente se acopló a el como si siempre hubiese sido parte de ella… aun así vimos signos innegables de que estaba transformándose en un vampiro… o al menos eso creímos en un principio, ya que su piel no solo se tornó más pálida con el pasar de las horas, sino que fue adquiriendo una textura muy similar a la nuestra, aunque seguía conservando su fragilidad humana, un ligero color lila adornaba el contorno de sus ojos y su temperatura bajó considerablemente aunque sin llegar a nuestra frialdad mortecina… por primera vez sentí que se parecía más a mi, me pregunto ¿cómo me percibiría ella ahora, si estuviese despierta?, ¿sentiría la misma temperatura de antaño o quizás llegaría a ser un poco cálido para ella?... esperaba que predominara esto último.

Desafortunadamente el despertar de Bella fue más duro de lo que esperaba, ya que parecía como si su transformación hubiese sido incompleta… poseía una fuerza similar a la de nosotros, pero era incapaz de controlarla… no queríamos decirlo para no alterarla más, pero en el preciso instante que lanzó accidentalmente a Alice por los aires, supimos que ella sería incapaz de controlar las ventajas que el veneno le había brindado… es como si su destino fuese ser un neófito fuera de control para siempre, y no solo lo veíamos en su fuerza descomunal sino en sus emociones… Jasper parecía sentirlas pero no podía controlarlas... intenté acercarme a ella, darle palabras de aliento para tranquilizarla, pero me repudió, me pidió que me alejara de ella… sabía que estaba desorientada y muy confundida por lo sucedido, así que intenté que sus palabras no me hicieran mucho daño… solo Carlisle había logrado sosegarla, hasta que sorpresivamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

-¡que demonios fue lo que pasó!... no puedo creer lo fuerte que es Bella, esto se pondrá divertido-como siempre, Emmet lograba ver lo divertido hasta en la peor de las situaciones… incluso ahora me preguntaba como lo lograba… envidié la ligereza con que tomaba todas y cada una de las situaciones que se le presentaban en la vida

-¿estás bien Alice?-preguntó Carlisle mientras Jasper rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos

-perfectamente, pero ahora la que me preocupa es Bella… no entiendo nada… intento ver su futuro pero aun se mantiene oscuro, no logro verla… no puedo-Alice estaba devastada… a su manera de ver las cosas, ella estaba segura que su falta de visiones se debían más que nada a un lazo roto entre ellas y no a un asunto que estuviese relacionado a su transformación incompleta

-yo tampoco puedo controlar sus emociones aunque si puedo sentirlas… es como intentar controlar a un neófito durante su transformación-abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al leer dentro de la mente de Carlisle su hipótesis

-tengo una teoría como seguramente Edward ya sabe… y Jasper acaba de resumirla en una sola frase, "es como intentar controlar a un neófito durante su transformación"-todos guardamos silencio entendiendo perfectamente a que se refería

-¿quieres decir que su transformación es incompleta?... ¿eso quieres decir Carlisle?-preguntó Rosalie y Carlisle solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-¿es eso posible?-Esme estaba angustiada por el futuro de Bella tanto o más que yo, para ella, Bella era una hija muy querida, la adoraba tanto o más que su verdadera madre… sonreiría ante este pensamiento de no ser porque estaba aterrado al vislumbrar el futuro de Bella

-me gustaría decir que no, pero Bella nos está demostrando que es bastante posible, aunque no significa que sea común… nuestro veneno tiene dos objetivos, matar o regenerar… en este caso tuvo un poco de ambas… si bien no mató a Bella en su totalidad, tampoco la convirtió en uno de nosotros… se quedó a la mitad del proceso, y dudo mucho que alguna vez pueda ser completado… como todos saben, el corazón de Bella late a un ritmo excesivamente lento… puede latir una vez al día y sorprendentemente su organismo no presenta problema alguno, duerme como cualquier ser humano y sus órganos funcionan de la misma manera… presenta los síntomas de una persona que está a punto de morir… en los años que llevo ejerciendo la medicina jamás me había topado con un caso como este… al parecer el veneno es lo único que la mantiene con vida, aunque me pregunto, ¿qué sucederá cuando tenga sed?

No tardamos mucho en averiguarlo, al despertar, Bella estaba frenética, peor que un neófito deseando beber sangre por primera vez… ni entre Emmet, Jasper y Carlisle eran capaces de controlarla, pero lo que más nos aterrorizó no fue ver el estado en el que se encontraba, sino lo que vino después… la sangre que Rosalie y Alice le llevaron, había sido rechazada por su cuerpo… aunque no tuvimos tiempo de angustiarnos, segundos después de aparecer sorpresivamente Jacob en el marco de la puerta, descubrimos que la única sangre compatible con el organismo de Bella es precisamente la de él… quise reír ante esta nueva ironía que la vida me ponía… pero no podía, desconocía el significado de reír por las cosas más insulsas o las más maravillosas si ella no estaba a mi lado, pero había algo más importante que seguir lamentándome por mi suerte… Bella parecía incapaz de controlar su deseo por la sangre de Jacob, pero todo indicaba que eso a el no le angustiaba, al contrario, estaba ofreciéndole su cuerpo para que ella bebiera hasta que estuviera satisfecha… no era él lo que me angustiaba, sino Bella y el daño emocional que recibiría si no conseguía dejar de beber a tiempo, pero Jacob confiaba en ella.

Jamás podría romper el lazo que había entre ambos, aunque separarlos no es algo que pensara hacer a corto, mediano o largo plazo… no podía imaginar lastimar a Bella de esa manera, era muy valiosa para mi como para asestarle semejante golpe solo por egoísmo, cuando sabía que al que amaba en estos momentos era a otro, y tal como predijo Jacob, Bella dejó de beber en tiempo, aunque sin el decirlo, ella bebió más sangre de lo que él esperaba… pero admiré su fortaleza, jamás vaciló al ponerse en pie aunque a penas tenía las fuerzas suficientes para mover su cuerpo y colocar sus manos sobre la cintura de Bella… como yo, lo que él menos deseaba era herirla… me disgustó saber que nuestros pensamientos estaban en sintonía, aunque envidié el nivel de confianza y entendimiento que existía entre los dos.

Era irónico creer que ya había vivido lo peor y que no existía mayor dolor que ver a Bella en brazos de otro y darme cuenta que otra vez estaba en un error… Bella estaba embarazada… no había duda de ello, Carlisle jamás comete errores aunque el pretenda dar a entender lo contrario.

Mis hermanas estaban extasiadas con la noticia, pero más Rosalie… saltaría de gusto de no ser porque había algo que nos angustiaba a todos sin excepción… ¿cómo reaccionaría el cuerpo de Bella ante este embarazo?, desafortunadamente el veneno no había eliminado la epilepsia de Bella, lo que significaba que su embarazo era de alto riesgo… y aun cuando me aferré a la idea insulsa de que Bella preferiría el aborto antes que perder su vida… supe que eso jamás sucedería, y nuevamente me encontré pensando lo mismo que ese lobo, perfectamente podría vivir sabiendo que Bella estaba viva aunque eso significara arriesgar la vida de sus bebés en el proceso.

Mi familia entendió que no quería hablar de nada enseguida Bella se retiró de la casa… ahora más que nunca deseé poder refugiarme de mi mismo y huir… poder dormir y perderme en mis pensamientos e ideas ilógicas, o lo que sería mejor, escuchar absolutamente nada… ni mi corazón o mi propia respiración… este dolor era inmensamente más insoportable que aquel que sentí durante mi transformación, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo lo podría soportar.

Y mientras observaba a la nada en mi habitación, escuché las voces extasiadas de mi familia, la emoción de Esme y Rosalie al ver llegar a Bella no podía ser disimulada o callada aunque intentara bloquear sus pensamientos… no cabían en si mismas de la emoción aunque la vida de Bella estuviera en peligro por este embarazo… en alguna parte de su cerebro, ellas concebían la idea de que todo saldría bien, me habría gustado tener su optimismo. Como guiado por su presencia, me dirigí automáticamente al estudio de Carlisle, el cual durante la noche había sido adecuado con todo lo que necesitará Bella durante su embarazo… y ahora todos nos estábamos deleitando con la imagen de los dos bebés que se estaban formando dentro del cuerpo de Bella, los cuales no medían más de 5 centímetros… sabía perfectamente que para el tiempo de embarazo que tenía, eso era completamente anormal.

No soportaba la dicha de Esme, los gritos silenciosos de Rosalie al ver por primera vez a los bebés… o el optimismo de Carlisle al intentar vislumbrar un futuro promisorio para Bella y sus bebés… ¿nadie entendía, aparte de Jacob, que esto era peligroso para ella?... no, aparentemente estaba solo con mi amargura y frustración… nadie me entendía, quizás hasta yo mismo me estaba dando la espalda.

Nadie me enseñó como reaccionar ante una situación semejante y agradecí enormemente cuando Carlisle o Esme, no distinguí la voz realmente, ofrecieron dejarlos a solas… eso necesitaba… alejarme de esta habitación y estar solo, necesitaba pensar, ¿pero en que?, Bella era feliz, lo sabía sin la necesidad de leer sus pensamientos… ella se aferró tanto a la idea de no querer tener hijos para unirse a mi en esta condena eterna, que en el momento mismo que Carlisle le dijo que sería madre dentro unos meses, la mirada se le ilumino aun más, si es que eso era posible… nuevamente me percaté que de un modo extraño estaba feliz… Jacob le había regalado aquello que yo era incapaz de ofrecerle… la posibilidad de generar vida… le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

-¿estás bien?-la pregunta de Esme tenía una sola respuesta, ¿pero como podía exponerla ante todos sin gritar?… no merecían que descargara mi furia contra ellos

-¿vieron la expresión que tenía el rostro de Bella?, jamás creí que podría ser más hermosa… ahora está radiante… y todo es gracias a Jacob… yo jamás podría haberle regalado la oportunidad de ser madre, solo podía condenarla a medio vivir esta existencia congelada por egoísmo… prefería verla convertida en uno de nosotros a perderla… y aun así una parte de mi predominada y se resistía a condenarla a semejante destino… ella merece algo mejor que yo, y ese alguien es Jacob-susurré-yo tomé la decisión de dejarla… lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido es haberse enamorado de él

-me duele tanto verte así Edward-Esme tenía la cualidad de llenar de confort mi corazón con un abrazo… pero ahora no era suficiente, los brazos de Esme no son los que deseaba sentir rodear mi espalda, sino otros que ahora abrazaban con fervor a Jacob… y los labios que jamás saborearé, ahora besaban con ímpetu los de él, aunque jamás pude besarla como ansiaba, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos tuve que reprimir mis deseos de hacerla mía, ya que hasta en un acto tan sencillo como ese, ella corría peligro de morir, y aun así a Bella no le importó, incondicionalmente fue mía hasta que concluí tomar la decisión de la cual me arrepentiré el tiempo que viva… dejarla para que tuviera un futuro mejor y ahora lo tenía, no debía haber remordimiento por las decisiones tomadas y aun así estaba arrepentido… otra penitencia más que me correspondía cargar

-¿estás consciente de la decisión que tomarás Edward?-ya me había acostumbrado a que Alice me hiciera cuestionamientos acerca de decisiones que aun no había pensado hacer… pero en este momento mi mente solo tenía cabida para pensar en una cosa… _Bella_… así que darme tiempo para enterarme de las visiones de Alice, no era algo esencial… solo formaba parte de los asuntos insustanciales que rodeaban este cuerpo vacío y sin vida

-¿y se puede saber que es eso que decidiré que te tiene tan alterada Alice?-susurré mientras escuchaba a Bella hablar con Jacob… ambos estaban emocionados con la idea de ser padres de gemelos

Sonreí disimuladamente al ver la expresión de Bella a través de la mente de Jacob, era como estar ahí con ella, sentado a su lado, sentí por unos instantes que era yo el que estaba en el estudio de Carlisle, disfrutando la idea de que dentro de unos meses seríamos padres… _un instante robado que jamás se daría,_ pero mi sonrisa desapareció en el instante que Bella pronunció el nombre de Jacob al tiempo que lo besaba… no era yo el objeto al que le predicaba amor incondicional, sino él… me sostuve del árbol más cercano recordándome que no podía dejarme llevar por el dolor, no ahora con Bella tan cerca

-velo por ti mismo-inquirió Alice suavemente… intenté prestarle atención, era difícil enfocarme en ella, cuando Bella ocupaba cada rincón del inmenso espacio que existía dentro de mi mente

_Una llamada al clan Denali… un compromiso con Tanya… ver a Bella feliz, y yo fingiendo una relación próspera con alguien a quien le profesaba un inmenso cariño, mi decisión de hacerle creer que yo era feliz para que su felicidad fuese plena._

_-te haré feliz Edward… tengo la eternidad para lograr que te enamores de mi_

_-pon tu mente en blanco, sólo déjate llevar… imagina que las caricias que caen sobre tu cuerpo son de tu amada Bella si eso te hace feliz… soy una persona sin complejos de inferioridad_

_Mi necesidad imperiosa de aferrarme a esas palabras mientras hacía el amor con alguien que no era el motivo de mi devoción eterna… conocía de antemano que el cariño que Tanya me profesaba, estaba cimentado principalmente en algo físico… pero había también amor… el cual jamás sería correspondido aunque empezáramos con la eternidad_

Aun así, la visión de Alice no cambió… se mantuvo firme y cada vez más concisa

-¿estás consciente que no serás feliz así?-susurró en voz alta… la mirada de todos estaba sobre nosotros

¿Feliz?, parecía muy lejano aquellos días en los que tuve la dicha de saber que significaba esa palabra, la cual ahora carecía de sentido… tuve la sensación que era una emoción que no existía

-¿podrían ponernos al tanto de lo que hablan?-Rosalie estaba molesta… odiaba que Alice y yo tuviéramos estas pláticas donde solo nosotros nos entendíamos

-… Edward se comprometerá con Tanya-no abundó más, no hacía falta, todos me conocían perfectamente y sabían la razón por la que tomaría esa decisión que la mayoría definía como arrebatada y sin sentido

-¿¡has perdido la cabeza?, ¿no podías pensar en algo más creativo?, ¿acaso planeas hacer infeliz a Tanya también?-la reacción de Rosalie fue completamente normal, yo mismo estaba incrédulo ante la visión de ese futuro cada vez más cercano, aunque definitivamente a estas alturas no dudaba de absolutamente nada pese que nada era seguro salvo una cosa, mi amor por Bella… Tanya era el refugio que quizás necesitaba para no caer de lleno en la desesperanza… tener una relación con ella es una obra que perfectamente podría interpretar… era incapaz de amar a alguien que no fuera Bella, pero al menos intentaría… ¿qué?... ¿arrastrar a Tanya a mi infierno personal?, Rosalie tenía razón, no podía hacerle eso a ella, era alguien muy valioso para mi como para hacerle algo semejante, nadie más que yo merecía esta condena.

La visión de Alice se hizo más clara pese mis titubeos… lo que significaba solo una cosa, esa visión tarde o temprano se convertiría en una realidad

-Rosalie, ya basta… Edward ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones en este momento… somos una familia, y apoyaremos la decisión que tome-musitó Carlisle y después posó su mirada sobre mi-no quiero perder a mi hijo, así que haz lo que necesites para permanecer a nuestro lado

No pude sostenerle la mirada, era excesiva su compasión… demasiada su fe en mi, no podía explicarle que una vez Bella partiera de este mundo yo haría exactamente lo mismo… no era necesario asestarles ese dolor por el momento.

Aun así, cuando mi panorama no podía estar más oscuro, la luz se apreció en la lejanía… Bella viviría con nosotros el tiempo que durara su embarazo… impregnaría con su aroma cada rincón de esta casa… escucharía su voz, sus risas… tendría el preciado regalo de escucharla hablar entre sus sueños, y me satisfizo bastante escucharla decir mi nombre de vez en vez, aunque cada que lo pronunciaba, había un dejo de tristeza y melancolía… al parecer mi infelicidad le causaba más daño del que expresaba, aunque desde mi perspectiva, creía ocultarle bastante bien mi dolor… _estaba fallándole nuevamente…_ la visión de Alice era definitiva_… _¿porqué Bella era tan encantadora… pura?, sería más llevadero que me odiara e ignorara mi sentir… pero esa no era su naturaleza, era típico de ella procurar la felicidad de los demás aunque ella fuese el motivo de nuestras angustias, las cuales, incrementaban al tiempo que sus crisis se volvían más frecuentes y su embarazo de 2 meses parecía ser la de una persona de 4 1/2.

Como era de esperarse, siendo su naturaleza un tanto impulsiva, no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias futuras de su abstinencia a beber la sangre de Jacob al enterarse que eso es lo que estaba acelerando el crecimiento de sus hijos, ante lo cual, yo estuve en completo desacuerdo… no sabíamos como respondería su cuerpo… arriesgábamos demasiado si le permitíamos proceder con su loco plan, pero para ella sus hijos eran lo primero y en silencio Rosalie aplaudió su resolución… deseé vehemente gritarle a Rosalie y pedirle que se callara, pero no pude… Bella y ella estaban extrañamente unidas y hasta parecía que eran amigas… jamás creí presenciar semejante escena, a ambas platicar y sonreír, a Rosalie frotar suavemente el abundante vientre de Bella mientras ella dormía al tiempo que disfruta del acelerado latido de los corazones de los bebés… una parte pequeña de mi, disfrutó ver a Rosalie sonreír tan frecuentemente… pero no era lo suficientemente grande mi dicha como para opacar el enojo que sentía contra ella

La ansiedad de Bella crecía segundo a segundo… solo en sueños era incapaz de controlar la inquietud que reprimía mientras estaba despierta, quería hacer algo por ella… ayudarla a calmar el dolor que la agobiaba, pero ¿cómo ayudar a alguien que no se ayudaba a si misma?... no tuve la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Al cabo de dos semanas, la visita de los padres de Bella era lo único en lo que ella podía pensar y fue gracias a eso que olvidó momentáneamente la quemazón que azotaba su garganta, se le notaba radiante… no había parado de sonreír desde que despertara… expectante, esperaba pacientemente en la sala hasta verlos cruzar el umbral de la casa… pero esa visita jamás se daría… Bella no volvería a ver a sus padres con vida… Victoria los había asesinado de una manera brutal haciendo pasar ese asesinato como un accidente de transito… esperaba que Bella jamás se enterara de los detalles, aun no comprendía como el hermano de Bella había permanecido con vida cuando solo deshechos habían quedado de la patrulla de Charlie, y lo que era más admirable… la madre de Bella logró que su corazón continuara latiendo, aun cuando sus huesos en su totalidad habían quedado casi deshechos… eso sin mencionar las quemaduras de tercer grado que habían desfigurado lo que algún día fue un rostro angelical y hermoso… Lena les había impedido salir del auto, haciéndoles experimentar dolor en base a las debilidades de ambos, tal cual hizo conmigo… jugó con el auto como un niño pequeño experimentando con su primer juguete… lo desarmas y lo vuelves a armar una y otra vez hasta que te cansas de el y lo tiras en lo más alejado de la habitación… Victoria merecía la más dolorosa de las muertes, no me importaba que una parte de mi mente comprendiera su proceder… jamás le perdonaré el daño que tanto ella como la neófita le estaban haciendo a Bella.

Pero una vez más me sorprendió la fortaleza que poseía… no conocía ser humano más hermoso que ella… o quizás era el amor desmedido que le profesaba, lo que hacía que a mis ojos fuese única e irremplazable. No solo estaba aprendiendo inconscientemente a sobrellevar el dolor que la sed le provocaba en la garganta… sino que ahora nos sorprendía a todos demostrando que pese su transformación incompleta, poseía una habilidad sorprendente… ocultar su presencia física y mental de todos… pero aun no era tiempo de hablar con ella de ese tema… su hermano era lo que importaba…el único recuerdo que sus padres le dejaron como regalo.

No debía sorprenderme realmente que se diera aquella llamada a Tanya, y mucho menos que ella aceptara la idea de que formáramos una pareja, aunque me detuve a explicarle con detenimiento el porqué de esta decisión tan precipitada, no pretendía abusar del cariño que me tenía… y mucho menos me sorprendió que no se mostrara reticente al formalizar nuestra relación al darle un anillo viejo que en su momento, perteneció a mi madre biológica… anillo que ilusamente esperé algún día, pudiese ver adornando la mano de Bella… estar con alguien sin amor era un error, pero, ¿qué acaso mi presencia en este mundo no era un error fatal también?... pero hacer lo que fuera por la persona que amo, valía cualquier esfuerzo… incluso si ese algo era un error… era imposible vivir sin Bella y aun así estaba aquí, vivo, existiendo en este mundo, el cual se había convertido en un lugar extraño desde hace 100 años… aparentemente era más resistente de lo que pensaba.

-Bella es una chica hermosa y bastante especial… ahora comprendo porque estas loco por ella-susurró cuando salimos del estudio de Carlisle, el cual estaba acondicionado como Área de Cuidados Especiales

-… esa no es la única razón… es su interior lo que me cautivó… Tanya, sabes perfectamente que yo jamás-impidió que prosiguiera mientras colocaba suavemente su mano contra mis labios

-Edward querido, he vivido mucho más que tu y conozco nuestra naturaleza perfectamente, se que somos seres que no cambian jamás y que cuando se presenta un gran suceso en nuestras vidas, a diferencia de los humanos, ese cambio permanecerá por siempre… lo sé, lo he vivido… pero también se que algún día yo dejaré una marca profunda en tu corazón, no subestimes la capacidad de Tanya Denali… la eternidad es un buen comienzo para lograr que conmigo seas feliz… puedo ir al ritmo que desees, no tengo prisa, ¿pero que te parece si iniciamos con sacarte del agujero negro al que has decidido sumergirte?, se cuanta falta te hace encontrar un momento de tranquilidad en tu vida… mi meta es que me ames, no un poco, sino demasiado… hasta que no puedas estar sin mi… pero si no llegas a amarme como deseo, si planeo que al menos la pasión te una a mi, tengo la firme creencia que ese lazo es tan indestructible como el amor verdadero para personas de nuestra especie… después de todo para nosotros todo es eterno… además, ¿qué impedimento existe en mi camino si tenemos todo el tiempo a nuestros pies?

Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos al tiempo que colocaba su cabeza contra mi pecho, y como un autómata, moví mis brazos para rodear su cintura estrecha contra mi cuerpo mientras colocaba mi mejilla sobre la coronilla de su cabeza… pero al dirigir disimuladamente mi vista hacia el estudio de Carlisle, vi a Bella observar hacia esta dirección, y sin reprimirlo, sonrió ampliamente al creer verdadero lo que sus ojos veían... no había tristeza o celos… solo felicidad por verme feliz en brazos de otra, supongo que debía sentirme satisfecho por este logro, pero no pude… lo único que atiné hacer fue apretar con más fuerza el cuerpo de Tanya contra mi cuerpo, para después sellar este pacto eterno con un beso sobre los labios de la mujer que quizás sería mi compañera para toda la vida… o al menos, el tiempo que durara la vida de Bella.

-te darás cuenta que en esta vida eterna puede haber miles de clases de amor… de pasión, deseo… mis ambiciones son grandes Edward, y tu, eres la mayor de todas-susurró en mi oído mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello

No respondí, no había palabras existentes, ni mentiras suficientes para hablar con Tanya, así que hice lo esperado, besarla con aquellos deseos que había reprimido por el bien de Bella hasta que llegamos a mi habitación con pasos perfectamente coreografiados… y sin importarme el dolor que podría causarle ala mujer que se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo, imaginé que mi Bella es la que estaba debajo de mi estrechando su pecho contra el mío, recibiendo mis caricias, mis besos… abrir los ojos, sería romper la frágil burbuja a la que había decidido entrar por voluntad propia y aun así, al hacerlo, vi las facciones perfectas e imperecederas de Bella en el rostro de Tanya… mi mente estaba sucumbiendo a la lógica, y sin detenerme a escuchar aquella voz que repetía incesantemente que no era Bella, la callé de un solo grito e hice el amor con esta mujer a la que arrastraría a mi infierno personal por mero egoísmo… susurrandole palabras de amor que iban dirigidas a otra persona, pero ella no se detuvo a hablar… permaneció en silencio, rodeando mi cuerpo con caricias, besos y mordidas que durarían hasta el amanecer.

**Fin Edward POV**

**Notas de la autora**

**Pues bueno con este CAPITULO TERMINA SOLO EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD NO EL FIC... el siguiente cap retoma el punto de vista de Bella como lo he manejado en los capitulos previos a estos dos ultimos... la verdad no me fue facil adentrarme a Edward, ya que desde que empece he escrito desde el punto de vista de Bella, los cuales son dos personalidades completamente diferentes, y un modo de hablar... desde el modo educado de Edward, su caballerosidad... su estuilo antiguo y viejo a comparacion de Bella, la cual es otra onda... aun asi espero no defraudar a las fans de este personaje encantador y haganme llegar sus reviews... y si, la pareja de Edward en mi fic como leyeron es TANYA DENALI, quise darle ese giro a la jhistoria, ya que un dia divagando me dije, ok...son eternos, aman para siempre, odian para siempre, por lo cual la persona que sea acreedora de esos sentimientos perduran siempre en las memorias de estos vampiros, y me dije que seria una buena idea darle la misma intensidad a las otras emociones humanas, y me parece bastante valido que Tanya quiera luchar en su estilo y con sus armas muy personales por Edward, despues de todo que es una lucha que se lleva a cabo cuando vives para siempre?**

**Dejen reviews y no hay avance del siguiente cap el dia de hoy, me quede sin nada¡ jajajajaj (a escribir se ha dicho jajajaj)**


	29. Capitulo 28

**Nuevamente un capitulo más y estoy por llegar al 30¡, obviamente ya estoy planeando en como se daran los acontecimientos que darán el descenlace de mi historia, la cual he disfrutado mucho narrar, y obvio espero que ustedes tambien la sigan disfrutando tanto como al principio. Obvio el capitulo final no será el siguiente, pero me gusta planear las cosas con tiempo, así que sigan dejando reviews y aqui la frase de la semana**

**Al final, no te preguntarán qué sabes, sino qué has hecho.**

**Jean de Gerson**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_No respondí, no había palabras existentes, ni mentiras suficientes para hablar con Tanya, así que hice lo esperado, besarla con aquellos deseos que había reprimido por el bien de Bella hasta que llegamos a mi habitación con pasos perfectamente coreografiados… y sin importarme el dolor que podría causarle ala mujer que se encontraba bajo mi cuerpo, imaginé que mi Bella es la que estaba debajo de mi estrechando su pecho contra el mío, recibiendo mis caricias, mis besos… abrir los ojos, sería romper la frágil burbuja a la que había decidido entrar por voluntad propia y aun así, al hacerlo, vi las facciones perfectas e imperecederas de Bella en el rostro de Tanya… mi mente estaba sucumbiendo a la lógica, y sin detenerme a escuchar aquella voz que repetía incesantemente que no era Bella, la callé de un solo grito e hice el amor con esta mujer a la que arrastraría a mi infierno personal por mero egoísmo… susurrandole palabras de amor que iban dirigidas a otra persona, pero ella no se detuvo a hablar… permaneció en silencio, rodeando mi cuerpo con caricias, besos y mordidas que durarían hasta el amanecer._

_**Fin Edward POV**_

**Capítulo 28**

Esme y Rosalie habían sido bastante meticulosas en la redecoración del estudio de Carlisle –ahora área de cuidados especiales– haciéndolo parecer ahora la habitación de un bebé… sustituyendo al sobrio color crema de las paredes, por un hermoso azul y amarillo pastel, mientras que cenefas de osos, sonajas, nubes y estrellas de color azul, verde y amarillo, se perdían entre mecedoras, vestidores que Jullien no usaba por el momento, juguetes, cómodas y esquineros con marcos de madera y metal, los cuales protegían celosamente fotografías de mis padres que los Cullen habían hecho el favor de traer… yo no tenía la fuerza para entrar a esa casa llena de memorias y recuerdos… aun era muy pronto.

Una pequeña parte de mi mente se preguntaba como habría tomado Carlisle este cambio tan drástico que había sufrido su estudio... por Edward sabía que este era el lugar preferido de Carlisle, donde almacena sus libros, sus investigaciones y guarda lo que a lo largo de sus años ha considerado útil y especial… sin querer seguía alterando las vidas de todos ellos.

Pero mientras mi mente continua analizando el hermoso trabajo que Rosalie y Esme hicieron con la decoración de esta habitación, así como quejándome de mi constante intromisión en la vida de los Cullen, mi mirada permanece fija en la incubadora que protege a mi hermano y lo ayuda a mantenerse con vida, imaginando ilusamente que soy transportada a una dimensión diferente, donde mis dolores y mis miedos no existen, mis padres sonrientes nos esperan con los brazos abiertos, y Charlie, portando una sonrisa franca y abierta que muy pocas veces usa, juega con Jullien mientras lo lanza una y otra vez al aire, Renée mientras tanto, los observa risueña y complacida… pero la caída era bastante dura al percatarme de la realidad… ese mundo paralelo solo existía en mi imaginación, jamás podría decirles una vez más cuanto los amaba.

Nadie podía culparme por querer huir de mi misma, anhelar ser otra persona y vivir otra vida… o de mi deseo constante de querer morir y desaparecer, ¿quién podría tacharme de cobarde y egoísta después de perder a mis padres de aquella manera tan inesperada?... nadie, no había ser humano, licántropo o vampiro que pudiera echarme en cara los pensamientos suicidas y desesperados que he venido cargando desde hacía poco más de un mes… tiempo que llevo lamentando la pérdida de mis padres y llorando su ausencia, así como deseando enormemente asesinar a Victoria y Lena con mis propias manos… anhelaba ser una criatura letal, a la cual sólo ellas dos temieran, quise ser capaz de rastrearlas yo misma y descuartizarlas lentamente, mientras disfruto escuchando la sinfonía que sus gritos y lamentos generaran en el ambiente oscuro y lúgubre que me rodea,… _ser su pesadilla viviente_… si, más que nada en el mundo deseaba eso, pero era imposible, jamás sería un vampiro, y al parecer, aunque si poseía una habilidad asombrosa –palabras textuales de Carlisle–, nuevamente era incapaz de controlarla así como el resto de las habilidades a medias que poseía… no era más que un humano que tenía exceso de veneno dentro de su organismo que no tenía clasificación existente en el mundo, o como Carlisle llegó a mencionar, un eterno neófito con las desventajas propias de un recién nacido… vulnerable y el blanco ideal para cualquier ataque, pero dos patadas en mi vientre me llevaron a alejarme de esos pensamientos oscuros por un instante, al parecer a mis bebés les disgustaba el estado de ánimo en el que estaba sumida y mientras abrazaba mi vientre, jalé una de las mecedoras y la coloqué a un lado de la incubadora… Jullien estaba dormido y envidié la paz que irradiaba, la tranquilidad que reflejaba, la cual quise hacer mía por unos minutos, solo eso necesitaba… unos minutos, donde fuese capaz de abrazar aquella paz robada desde que pusiera un pie en este lugar, ahora ajeno para mi, llamado Forks.

-deberías dormir, has estado despierta mucho tiempo… sabes lo que te pasará mañana si no duermes ahora-Jake tenía razón… no deseaba otra crisis más en estos momentos, pero dormir era sinónimo de pesadillas demasiado reales, imágenes que no deseaba ver, voces que de escucharlas me harían llorar lo que durara mi vida, y sin poder evitarlo, coloqué mis manos sobre mis sienes mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos… quería evitar inútilmente que las lágrimas adornaran una vez más mis mejillas… otra patada… a los bebés tampoco les gustaba saber que me sentía triste, una parte de mi mente se regocijó al descubrir que ellos heredarían varios aspectos de la personalidad de su padre… para mi eso estaba bien, nada bueno resultaría si heredaban algo mío

Por inercia coloqué mi mano sobre mi vientre con demasiada fuerza, mientras estrujaba la ropa que me cubría.

-solo puedo dormir tranquila en tus brazos… pero a la vez no quiero alejarme de aquí, necesito a Jullien para no perder la cabeza en medio de todo este dolor… por el momento es el único que me ayuda a tener mis pies anclados al piso… no puedo lidiar con esta agonía que no desaparece, soy incapaz de controlar mis propias emociones, no me doy cuenta lo que digo ni lo que siento… perdóname-levanté la vista y observé fijamente el rostro de mi hermano, tan lleno de paz que me obligaba a sentirme de la misma manera

Sin previo aviso, Jake me tomó entre sus brazos, sentándose en el lugar de la mecedora, que hasta hacía unos momentos yo ocupaba y me acunó gentilmente contra su pecho al tiempo que los sonidos melodiosos de su corazón hacían eco en mis oídos y en mi mente.

-insistes en pedir perdón por las cosas más absurdas, pero dejarías de ser tu misma si no lo hicieras, te amo con todo lo que conforma a la persona llamada Bella, a ese ser maravilloso del que me enamoré hace tanto tiempo, la cual ama sin medida y reservas, y es capaz de morir por sus ideales y por proteger a las personas que ama… vez la belleza donde otros no ven más que peligro y oscuridad, y tu amabilidad es una característica que muy pocos valoran… no se que haría si no estuvieras en mi vida, ¿estoy siendo muy cursi?-preguntó mientras acariciaba mi rostro con su mirada tierna y amorosa

-no, más bien romántico-sonreí sin salir del trance que su mirada me provocaba

-duerme, estaré contigo toda la noche, susurrándote al oído que te amo, que no es tu culpa la muerte de tus padres y que esta bien sentirse triste por su ausencia… llora Bella, no me apartes de tu dolor… nuestros hijos odian que te hagas la fuerte todo el tiempo-susurró a mi oído mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre mi vientre… _otra patada más_… a los bebés también les gustaba escuchar la voz de Jake y sentir su presencia

_Nuestros bebés_… se escuchó bien esa frase, hizo que todo lo vivido con Jake, haciendo de lado lo negativo, fuese más real… ahora el era mi familia, y añadiríamos a nuestro árbol genealógico a dos personas más… nuevamente lágrimas adornaron mis mejillas, no podía precisar porque lloraba, si de tristeza por la muerte de mis padres, o de felicidad al visualizarme al lado de Jake en un futuro que esperaba no estuviese tan lejano, formando una familia con nuestros hijos, finalmente alejada de todos los que algún día me causaron dolor… _Victoria_… pero bien podría estar llorando por las dos cosas, con el espacio extra que había en mi cerebro era bastante normal que pudiera hacerlo, aun así no podía dejar de ser confuso, y mientras me sumía en la inconsciencia, escuchaba claramente la voz de Jake repetir una y otra vez que me amaba, que mis padres no habían muerto por mi culpa y que para el yo era su todo… lo hizo hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida en su cálido abrazo.

-te amo Bella… -en la lejanía escuché la voz de Jake… me jalaba nuevamente hacia la superficie sin que pudiera oponer resistencia, ¿no había cerrado hacía un instante los ojos?, ¿por qué se empeñaba en despertarme si hacía solo unos instantes me había pedido lo contrario?

-si no deseabas que durmiera, pudiste haber evitado acunarme entre tus brazos cálidos y tu pecho ardiente… han pasado unos minutos desde que cerré los ojos, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?-pregunté sin abrir aun los ojos al tiempo que escuchaba una ligera carcajada de Jake

¿Qué era tan gracioso?, ¿mi cabello acaso?, ahora que lo recuerdo, no he prestado atención a mi arreglo personal últimamente, pero, ¿cuándo lo había hecho?, ¿que es diferente ahora?... Jake, el siempre marcaría la diferencia.

-¿unos minutos?, Bells, has dormido más de 12 horas… abre los ojos y lo comprobarás por ti misma, es más de medio día-no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y aun así al abrir los ojos pude ver que era cierto, seguíamos sentados en la misma mecedora, yo sentada sobre el regazo de Jake, aunque ya no era de noche, sino de día, parecían ser más de las doce-¿desde cuando tienes el sueño tan pesado eh?... pero me da gusto ver que descansaste un poco, te hacía falta-sonreí mientras me acurrucaba nuevamente contra su pecho, no deseaba dejarlo ir, quería que se quedara conmigo… no pude evitar reprenderme a mi misma al visualizarme en esta escena un tanto infantil, me sentía como una niña caprichosa que deseaba solo se hiciera su voluntad, es obvio que Jake no podía quedarse a mi lado, él tenía deberes que cumplir-si gustas me puedo quedar más tiempo… no quiero dejarte sola, me quedaré el tiempo que desees, aunque no sea este mi lugar preferido-golpeé suavemente su pecho

-… necesitas irte, Sam y los demás seguramente te necesitan… se que te preocupas por mi, y que mi estado de ánimo últimamente no ha sido el mejor, pero estaré bien, te lo prometo-repuse mientras me separaba de su cuerpo y me ponía en pie aunque todo mi ser gritaba que no lo hiciera

_Tómale la palabra, que se quede contigo cinco minutos más, y después le pides otros cinco más hasta que el día finalice_.

Giré mi rostro hacia la incubadora antes de comenzar suplicarle a Jake para que no se fuera y vi que Jullien continuaba dormido

-Carlisle lo vino a visitar durante la noche varias veces… dice que esta bastante bien, al parecer lo dará de alta en un par de días… los últimos datos que me dio fueron muy buenos, pesa 2 kilos 100 gramos y mide 48 centímetros-por primera vez desde hacía un mes estaba feliz, inmerecidamente feliz-dice que con el peso que tiene ya no es necesario tenerlo dentro de la incubadora, respira y come por el mismo, pero prefiere extremar precauciones

La felicidad que sentía era agridulce, por un lado mi hermano estaba fuera de peligro, viviría tal cual Renée y Charlie habían deseado, pero por otro lado ellos no estarían presentes para ver culminado su sueño, Jullien jamás escucharía sus voces, ni ellos conocerían el rostro de su hijo, Renée no le cantaría la canción de cuna que tantas noches susurró en mi oído durante las noches de tormenta, tampoco sentiría los apapachos torpes de Charlie mientras intenta ser tierno, era injusto saber que solo yo poseería memorias de ambos y que el sólo se tendría que conformar con historias, narraciones y fotos. No pude evitar sentir un nudo en mi garganta al tiempo que Jake colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho, pegando mi espalda contra su cuerpo caliente al tiempo que recargaba su barbilla sobre mi cabeza.

-me parte el corazón verte así Bella… ¿dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte?-susurró mientras estrujaba suavemente mis brazos con sus manos

-ya me estás ayudando, estando conmigo, procurándome todo el tiempo, abrazándome… amándome… - giró suavemente mi cuerpo para que estuviéramos frente a frente y me besó… aunque más bien era un roce suave y gentil el que ahora se posaba sobre mi boca… palabras de amor que no necesitaban ser dichas en voz alta las podía sentir en cada caricia que creaban sus labios sobre los míos y también estaba la calidez que su amor inmenso y desinteresado dejaba en mi corazón, marcando mi alma con su nombre una y otra vez

_Te amo, te amo… te amo Bella_

Jacob se fue después de 10 minutos, no estaba muy convencido en dejarme "sola", para el, los Cullen y nada eran exactamente lo mismo, aunque se contradijera constantemente al percibirlos como un peligro mortal, el cual, desde su perspectiva tarde o temprano nos daría la espalda… no importaban las circunstancias, ni la ayuda desinteresada que ellos nos brindaran, para Jacob, jamás sería suficiente… ¿podía culparlo?, si me pusiera un instante en su lugar y fuese yo la que hubiese vivido el daño psicológico y emocional que ellos le causaron al ser más importante en mi vida, quizás podría compartir su sentir… _no, ni aun cuando eso sucediera podría ver a los Cullen como mis enemigos_, pero Jacob era Jacob, no podía amarlo como lo amo si fuera de otra manera.

-buenos días Bella-no se si algún día me acostumbraría a la sonrisa de Carlisle, era casi tan deslumbrante como la belleza de Rosalie, la cual, venía unos pasos atrás sosteniendo un biberón, al parecer era hora de alimentar a Jullien-por lo visto este jovencito ya no necesita estar dentro de esta incubadora, pero preferiría mantenerlo en observación unos días más-repuso sin dejar de observar a Jullien, el cual ya estaba despierto, es como si supiera que ya era hora de comer

No había tenido suerte de ver a Jullien con sus ojos abiertos sino hasta ahora, ya que una línea negra de pestañas largas y tupidas me impedían ver el color que adornaban las iris de mi hermano, pero ahora, dos estrellas perfectamente redondeadas y brillantes me observaban con fijación y un poco de curiosidad… _eran azules, los ojos de mi hermano y Renée son exactamente del mismo color_. Pero más allá de eso, era su expresión lo que me dejó anonadada y sin respiración… podía ver a Charlie en sus facciones, en los hoyuelos que adornaban sus mejillas regordetas, al igual que en los anillos rubios platinos que comenzaban a formarse en el cabello de Jullien, pero Renée estaba ahí también… en su mirada, en el color de sus ojos, en su piel... y también en el color de cabello, era finalmente herencia albina de la familia de mi madre… sentí como si no se hubiesen ido del todo.

Carlisle había dejado de hablar, y Rosalie se quedó a un lado de el, ambos inmóviles como estatuas, mis pies, sin esperarse a recibir una orden de mi cerebro, me acercaron con pasos lentos a la incubadora abierta de Jullien, al cual, tomé entre mis brazos como si estos hubiesen sido hechos exclusivamente para cargarlo… de pronto, el tiempo se concentró en este instante infinito, sus ojos azules clavados en los míos, recuerdos de mis padres recorrían mi mente una y otra vez en el transcurso de cada segundo que pasaba, y sin saber cuando mis pies me habían guiado a otro lugar de la habitación, ahora me encontraba sentada en una de las mecedoras que Esme y Rosalie seguramente usaban cuando alimentaban a Jullien.

Cuantas veces vi escenas similares en una de las tantas películas que Renée y yo vimos juntas… una mujer sosteniendo amorosamente a su bebé contra su pecho mientras se mece suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás al tiempo que un tenue rayo de sol se asoma por entre las espesas nubes y choca contra la piel de la madre y el bebé… jamás creí que yo sería protagonista de una escena que hasta hace poco creí jamás experimentaría.

No era dueña de mi misma, aunque no estaba haciendo nada que no deseara hacer en este segundo que marcaba el inicio y el fin de muchos instantes en mi vida… susurraba canciones de cuna que no sabía conocía, adornaba mi rostro con sonrisas que hasta estos momentos desconocía… caricias tiernas y sutiles llovían sobre la piel suave, frágil y cálida del bebé que se encontraba acurrucado entre mis brazos fríos… parecía no incomodarle mi temperatura, al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrado al abrazo de unos brazos más duros y gélidos que los míos, de pronto su rostro comenzó a pegarse contra mi pecho, y por instinto, conocimiento o inercia quizás, descubrí uno de mis senos sin importarme que Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice y Esme estuviesen presentes, y como si Jullien conociera el camino, pegó su boca contra mi pecho y comenzó a succionar la leche con bastante fuerza… era una sensación extraña, un dolor agradable que comparado con lo que he tenido que vivir en mis últimos años, se convertía en una sensación adorable que se alejaba de todos los placeres carnales a los cuales era fiel adicta, esto era diferente… esta emoción en particular no pertenecía a este mundo.

-… Jullien Elijah-sonreí al recordar ese momento con Renée, su expresión llena de vida y esperanzada ante la expectativa de que sería nuevamente madre dentro de unos meses, la tenía clavada en mi mente como si hubiese sucedido todo hacía unos minutos-es el nombre que mamá deseó que tuvieras… ¿sabes?, siempre supo que serías un niño, jamás la vi tan feliz como cuando me anunció que daría a luz a un bebé en un par de meses…

Y como si comprendiera cada una de mis palabras, comencé a narrarle la historia, al tiempo que el seguía alimentándose, le platiqué todo lo que era apto para un bebé escuchar, de cómo nuestros padres lo esperaban con ansias, del desmedido amor que ambos, pero especialmente Renée le profesaba antes y después de su nacimiento,... le conté la historia una y otra vez hasta que finalmente volvió a quedarse dormido en mis brazos.

Cuando levanté la mirada pude observar que los Cullen seguían de pie en la habitación, esperando y escuchando pacientemente mis palabras… parecían estar viendo la más fascinante de las escenas.

-parece que este pequeño comió bastante bien… es un angelito-dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a mi, y me ayudaba a acomodar mi sudadera, el color se me subió a las mejillas al imaginar que todos los presentes y Edward a través de la mente de todos, me habían visto desnuda de la cintura para arriba, lo cual me hizo recordar que hacía días no lo veía, ¿acaso estaba huyendo de mi?... _tonta Bella, nuevamente crees que todo gira alrededor tuyo, obviamente no lo has visto porque desea pasar más tiempo con su prometida_… sonreí involuntariamente ante esta idea

-¿dónde esta Edward?-pregunté un poco por curiosidad, y otro poco porque deseaba alejar de mi mente mi imagen desnuda frente a todos ellos de mi cerebro

-salió a cazar con Tanya, Emmet y Jasper-repuso Rosalie sin dejar de observar a Jullien

-llegarán en 23.5 segundos-Alice no pudo evitar acercarse a mi y sonreír al ver el rostro apacible de Jullien-se parece mucho a ti Bella

-Jullien es perfecto… no tiene nada de mi, salvo el color de las mejillas, el resto es reflejo de Renée y Charlie-susurré mientras observaba el rostro de mi hermano con la misma adoración que los demás

-como siempre eres incapaz de apreciar tu propia belleza, no debería extrañarme… siempre has sido así-sonrió, pero al dirigir mi mirada hacia el marco de la puerta, nuevamente vi a Rosalie impaciente… me daba la impresión de que quería acercarse pero no se atrevía a hacerlo

-¿quieres cargarlo Rose?-pregunté y de pronto su mirada adquirió luz propia al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que hasta hace poco había comenzado a estrenar

-si-fue incapaz de ocultar su emoción, y como un impulso, sonreí igual que ella… era difícil resistirse cuando veías a un ser tan hermoso como ella tan alegre, podría decir que en este momento no le faltaba nada. Fue imposible que los demás ocultaran su gozo de verla tan feliz… desde la llegada de Jullien para todos era bastante común verla sonriente

Con movimientos expertos, tomó a Jullien entre sus brazos, y como lo esperaba, el ni se inmutó por el cambio de temperatura, continuó profundamente dormido, pese que se encontraba abrigado en el pecho de Rose, pero seguramente las mangas largas y afelpadas que estaba usando, lograban mantenerlo cálido... tenía la impresión que ella estaba usando ropa más abrigadora a propósito.

Como un imán, Alice, Esme y Carlisle se acercaron a ella sin apartar su vista ni un instante de mi hermano… es como si cada uno de ellos quisiera poner una mano sobre el cuerpo de Jullien y acariciarlo… _el hijo que jamás podrán tener… _estrujé con fuerza mi vientre ante esta idea, no visualizaba mi vida sin Jullien o mis bebés, de solo imaginarlo un profundo dolor se apoderó de mi pecho casi inmóvil.

Rápidamente el estudio se vio abarrotado por todos los Cullen, incluida Tanya, los cuales observaban absortos a mi hermano siendo incapaces en ocultar la adoración que ya sentían por el, el cual era completamente ajeno a la situación.

-se que todos estamos encantados con el bebé, pero por el momento necesita estar dentro de la incubadora…-repuso Carlisle sin moverse de su lugar mientras sus ojos continuaban observando con adoración a Jullien-al menos solo un par de días más… no debemos olvidar que para alguien tan pequeño como él, nuestra temperatura es peligrosa-su voz se apagó poco a poco en esta última frase

El rostro de Rosalie se ensombreció por completo, crispándose levemente sus manos sobre uno de los brazos de Jullien al tiempo que la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones, desapareciera por completo de su rostro… no vi molestia o enojo por lo que Carlisle había dicho, sino algo más intenso… es como si alguien la hubiese sacado de una profunda ensoñación y sin ninguna consideración, la hiciera enfrentarse a su cruda realidad… no pude evitar sentir tristeza al ver la expresión que Rosalie tenía dibujada en su cara mientras metía a Jullien en la incubadora, o al percibir como un ligero temblor recorría su cuerpo mientras que su mirada la mantenía fija en el rostro dormido de mi hermano… tuve unos deseos desesperados de correr y abrazarla así como de llorar por ella, ya que fisiológicamente para Rosalie eso era imposible, pero ni yo, Emmet, o ningún otro miembro de los Cullen tuvieron tiempo de consolarla con un abrazo o un gesto cordial, ya que la mirada de Alice súbitamente se posó en la nada al tiempo que los ojos de Edward parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas mientras veía aterrorizado las imágenes que en este momento se dibujaban en la mente de Alice.

-¿Alice, que sucede?, ¿qué vez?-preguntó Jasper

No hubo respuesta, sólo silencio

-¡Alice!-Jasper zarandeó levemente sus hombros, pero ni así consiguió que ella hablara, aunque si pudo lograr que sus ojos asustados se posaran sobre los suyos

-Edward… ¿que es lo que Alice vio?-preguntó Carlisle con su característica serenidad, aunque con un toque de angustia que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. Tanya colocó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Edward sin apartar sus ojos de su rostro inmóvil

-Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri y Felix vienen hacia acá… están cerca-susurró y la mirada de todos fue de absoluto terror.

¿Quiénes podrían ser esas personas que provocaban tanto miedo a seres tan fuertes como ellos?... no comprendía la reacción de los Cullen, y menos la ansiedad que reflejaban sus ojos al posarse sobre mi y Jullien, es como si estuviera de pronto en peligro sin yo saberlo.

-no hay tiempo para esconderla, ellos estarán aquí en 3 minutos-respondió Edward una pregunta que aun no había sido formulada en voz alta por nadie

-no puedo saber con exactitud que pasará si Bella se queda… ¡no la veo!-repuso nerviosa Alice mientras me observaba, parecía estar intentando averiguar la forma de protegerme de algo que desconocía, y no solo ella, todos me observaban de la misma manera… comencé a sentir como un ataque de ansiedad se apoderaba por completo de mi

-Bella, ¿recuerdas que un día te conté acerca de los Volturi?-… estaba demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarme en buscar dentro de mi mente aquella plática que Edward mencionaba, pero algo me decía que tenía que esforzarme y recordarlo… era un dato importante

_Los Volturi son el clan más antiguo que existe en nuestro mundo… son lo más cercano que tenemos a la realeza… son muy pocas cosas las que respetan… como las artes y la ley, sobretodo la ley_

_¿Los vampiros tienen leyes?_

_Solo una, la más importante… proteger el secreto de nuestra existencia_

Esta bien, ahora comprendía el porque del nerviosismo de todos, por si fuera poco una amenaza de muerte, ahora añadía una más a mi espalda… existía la posibilidad de morir en manos de otros vampiros, los cuales para colmo de males, resultan ser la ley absoluta dentro de este mundo sobrenatural, por la sencilla razón de que conozco y convivo con vampiros… ¿acaso me era imposible mantenerme alejada del peligro?... eso parecía, pero ahora no estaba sola, no me importaría ser condenada a muerte si fuera solo yo, pero, ¿por qué mis bebés debían pagar por mis errores?, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada… debía protegerlos

-no te preocupes Bella, solo te pido que te quedes aquí arriba-no podía darle voz a mis palabras, así que aferré mis manos alrededor de mi vientre, intentando protegerlos de los seres que aun no entraban a la casa y asentí rápidamente-no permitiré que te hagan daño, te lo juro-Edward estaba determinado a cumplir su juramento y eso me angustió tanto o más que la idea de morir a manos de los Volturi

-¿y el bebé?-estaba tan angustiada por los Cullen que no me puse a pensar en Jullien, ¿qué sucedería si ellos percibían su aroma?, ¿lo matarían aunque era tan solo un bebé?, comprendí a la perfección que Rosalie se mostrara abiertamente preocupada mientras se acercaba a la incubadora, donde Jullien dormía tranquilo, ajeno completamente al peligro

-estará más protegido aquí arriba con Bella… no dejaremos que nada le pase, Rosalie-inquirió Carlisle mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Rose… ella suspiró, dirigió una última mirada a Jullien, después a mi y salieron rápidamente de la habitación al tiempo que Alice posaba sus ojos sobre los míos una vez más, para después desaparecer de mi vista

Me dejé caer sobre la mecedora que estaba a un costado de la incubadora de Jullien y puse una de mis manos sobre mi pecho, ahora más que nunca agradecía los latidos tan espaciados de mi corazón, de ser la de antes, temería segundo a segundo que cada latido delatara mi presencia en esta casa… ¿cómo funcionaba mi habilidad?, ahora necesitaba ser invisible y desaparecer, tenía que proteger a mis bebés y a mi hermano. Me abracé a mi misma esperando que algo sucediera, pero no percibí nada diferente, estaba intentando aprender a ciegas una habilidad que no podía siquiera controlar… ¿cómo esperaba ganar el control de esta habilidad, si era incapaz de manejar mis propias emociones?, lo único que podía hacer era no moverme de esta mecedora y esperar que mi presencia pasara desapercibida por los Volturi…

_Eres una cobarde, ¿los Cullen arriesgan su vida y tu prefieres quedarte en la comodidad de esta habitación?_...

Estaba decidida a permanecer inmóvil, ser un mueble más dentro de este lugar, después de todo, el miedo que sentía me incapacitaba para moverme de aquí, pero a pesar de todo, mi cerebro siguió analizando la única vez que pude hacer uso de la habilidad que Carlisle me dijo tenía días atrás, esperaba poder encontrar en la repetición de la escena que mi mente creaba una y otra vez, la manera de hacer uso de ella a voluntad… ¿y si podía proteger a los que amaba?… ¿qué haría si pudiera ser útil en algo?… ¡tenía que hallar la clave que activaba esta habilidad!, no importa que todo indique que soy incapaz de hacerlo, nada perdía con intentar demostrarme lo contrario, de pronto mi atención se distrajo por completo y se centró en esa voz que no conocía, era un hombre el que saludaba afectuosamente a Carlisle, poseía el mismo repicar de campanas que caracterizaba al resto de los vampiros.

-Carlisle, mi viejo amigo, hace épocas que no te veía-escuché claramente la voz de aquel hombre, aunque solo un leve suspiro salía de su boca, era como si estuviese parado a un lado mío estrechando la mano de Carlisle, sin problemas podía imaginar cada detalle de esa escena tan solo con escuchar los pasos que daban o bien por la brisa que envolvía sus cuerpos perfectos-veo que sigues comprometido en llevar ese… estilo de vida tan inusual, así como en darle la espalda a tu verdadera naturaleza-la voz del hombre nunca cambió, al contrario se tornó más dulce, incluso tierna y comprensiva, no parecía en lo absoluto que estaba criticando severamente el estilo de vida de los Cullen

-valoro a cada ser humano que ignora y sabe de mi existencia, no puedo tomar la vida de aquellos a los que deseo salvaguardar de mi naturaleza como la llamas… este camino me ha dejado más satisfacciones que sufrimientos y he aprendido que estamos maniatados a un estilo de vida que creemos es el único, te aseguro, que incluso seres congelados como nosotros, tenemos la oportunidad de elegir como vivir-admiraba a Carlisle, su serenidad, su objetividad y sobretodo la paciencia con que trataba a todo tipo de personas… parecía estar respondiéndole con sus propias palabras

-mi querido amigo, perspectiva, todo es perspectiva… pero dejemos esta charla y permíteme saludar a tu talentosa familia-pude escuchar pasos ligeros, incluso parecían ser mucho más gráciles que los de Alice, lo cual creía hasta este momento imposible-parece que fue ayer cuando encontraste a Edward muriendo en un hospital y sabiamente lo adentraste a nuestro mundo… ¡vaya hijo tan talentoso que posees, yo he sido incapaz de encontrar a alguien como él y mira que lo he intentado!, es práctico poder leer los pensamientos de los que te rodean sin tener la necesidad de tocarlos, y con beneplácito veo que esta felizmente comprometido con Tanya Denali, ¿cómo están tus hermanas querida?-al parecer el hombre detuvo su andar al mismo tiempo que personas, que quizás lo seguían de cerca, hacían lo mismo

-espléndidamente-la respuesta de Tanya fue seca, me dio la impresión que estaba incómoda por la presencia de los Volturi

-espero un día cercano visitarlas, siempre es grato codearse con personas más jóvenes que nos ayuden a comprender estas olas modernas, ¿no te parece?... por cierto, ¿han superado ya la trágica desaparición de su madre?-pude escuchar un gruñido amenazador, ¿de quien era?

-tranquilos hermanos míos, no hay que usar la violencia en este día donde me reencuentro con un querido amigo… es culpa mía la reacción de esta joven, no tuve la suficiente delicadeza para tratar un tema tan delicado como la ejecución de su madre-nuevamente la voz de este hombre era un leve susurro, no perdía su cordialidad y dulzura… y aun así no podía evitar sentirme intranquila, como si todo fuese una farsa perfectamente ensayada

-dinos Aro, ¿qué haces en Forks?-preguntó Carlisle para aligerar la intranquilidad que había crecido en el ambiente… casi podía percibir la tensión emanando del cuerpo de todos los Cullen, a Emmet con sus puños fuertemente apretados mientras protege a Rose, a Jasper midiendo el clima emocional mientras toma fuertemente la mano de Alice entre la suya, a Esme… simplemente no podía imaginarla con el más mínimo deseo de pelear, aunque estaba segura que su rostro hermoso estaba adornado por una angustia creciente al pensar que entre los Cullen y los Volturi se podía desatar una pelea… compartía su sentir-de haber sabido que nos visitabas, habríamos estado preparados como mereces para la ocasión

-decidimos realizar una visita sin importancia a un hermano nuestro que es aficionado a realizar experimentos que ponen en riesgo nuestra sociedad, ¿no es así Jane, querida?-preguntó Aro a una persona que hasta este momento desconocía

-así es maestro-esta voz era diferente, tan aguda y angelical como la de una niña pequeña, no podía calcular la edad con solo escucharla, pero intuía que oscilaba entre los 11 y 13 años, no sabía que estaba permitido convertir a personas tan indefensas en vampiros

-pero ¡mejor abordemos temas más interesante!, veo a mi amigo Carlisle después de siglos sin vernos-de pronto Aro se escuchó bastante extasiado… emocionado, como si le hubiesen ofrecido el mejor regalo de su vida-y pese las ideas que puedan tener, me congratula que sea feliz con el sistema de vida tan ortodoxo que lleva… pero permíteme recorrer tu casa… no debería sorprenderme el exceso de luz que hay, siempre fuiste afecto a vivir lo más humano posible… supongo que el diseño de esta magnífica mansión es obra de tu maravillosa y adorable esposa-masculló sin perder la emoción de su voz

-es un placer que todo sea de su agrado, siéntase como en su casa-musitó Esme cordialmente

-no me hables de usted, llámeme Aro… de otra manera sentiré el peso de mis 3500 años sobre mi espalda-susurró excitado-¿qué sucede Demetri?, no pareces compartir mi felicidad que es demasiada al contemplar esta obra de arte que la esposa de mi viejo amigo creo con esta mansión-escuchaba pasos gráciles desplazarse por la estancia… pero no podía estar segura que era una persona caminando, más bien, parecía estar deslizándose a través del piso… flotando podría ser una descripción más exacta… por primera vez me percaté que el aroma a rosas y flores se había hecho más intenso

-percibo un fuerte aroma a sangre humana en la parte de arriba maestro… y hay otro aroma que no puedo distinguir como humano pero…-dejé de respirar

¿Cómo era posible que pudiera percibir el aroma de mi hermano y el mío si estábamos completamente quietos?, no había ni una ráfaga de aire que delatara nuestro aroma… me limité a seguir escuchando al tiempo que mi mente preparaba alguna idea inútil que pudiera ayudarme a proteger Jullien, pero estaba lo suficientemente aterrada como para pensar en algo, mi mente la tenía en blanco

-pero le puedo asegurar maestro que este exquisito aroma jamás lo había percibido… me pone sediento aunque nos hayamos alimentado de unos viajeros desafortunados que salían de Forks-escuché varios gruñidos, aunque uno sobresalía de entre todos, ¿Edward, Alice… o quizás Rosalie?... un nudo se había instalado en mi garganta, más doloroso que la sed que carcomía mi cuerpo cada segundo desde que mi embarazo diera inicio

-paz hermanos, recuerden el propósito de nuestra visita, no hemos venido a irrumpir la tranquilidad de este hogar…-una prolongada pausa se escuchó… ni un susurro, ni una respiración, solo el acompasado sonido del viento… y también un pequeño tamborileo agitado pero sutil… muy cercano a mi, ¡Jullien!... este sonido era el que escuchaban los Volturi desde la planta baja-puedo percatarme que el agudo sentido de mi hermano Demetri es tan asertivo como siempre… y también puedo escuchar el acelerado sonido de un corazón humano… ¿un bebé quizás?-esta vez pude escuchar un gruñido más fuerte y feroz, no podía equivocarme, provenía de Rosalie-constato por la furia de esta joven que mi teoría es cierta… no creo que les moleste que desee conocer a esa criatura tan encantadora ¿verdad?, Félix, ¿puedes subir y traerme al bebé?, hace siglos que no sostengo uno entre mis brazos

Después lo que pude escuchar fueron gruñidos, golpes y movimientos tan rápidos que rompían el viento a su paso… el sonido era estremecedor, parecido al agitar de la rama de un árbol por un humano, sólo que 10,000 veces más rápido y lo que era peor, letal… todo era confuso y a la vez claro en mi mente, abajo se estaba iniciando una pelea por culpa mía, y si no hacía algo los Cullen quizás podrían… _¡no!, ¡tengo que hacer algo!, no puedo permitir que esta situación continúe_

-intenta ponerle una mano encima a Rosalie y mi rostro será lo último que veas cuando dejes este mundo-algo se estaba resquebrajando, ¿el piso quizás?.

La voz de Emmet detuvo el rumbo de mis pensamientos… sea lo que sea que haya pasado, la pelea se había detenido por unos momentos, era poco común escuchar a Emmet enfurecido, solo existía un motivo para verlo de esa manera… que alguien osara lastimar hasta con el pensamiento a Rose… suspiré involuntariamente al saber que la pelea había sido interrumpida… ¡maldición!, he convivido suficiente con los vampiros y aun así me atreví a hacer el más mínimo ruido que sabía delataría mi presencia… esperé que en cualquier momento se escucharán estruendos, gritos de los Cullen que impedirían que llegaran los Volturi a como de lugar a esta habitación, pero nada… solo silencio

-tranquilos hermanos… reitero mi idea primaria, no hemos venido el día de hoy a destruir la paz de este hogar que mi amigo Carlisle ha creado con el paso de los años, sino a congratularnos de su éxito… esta es una visita pacífica a un querido amigo mío… Felix, Demetri, atrás-ordenó con voz seca y dura, completamente opuesta al tono de voz que hacía unos momentos usaba-… ¿no se dan cuenta que esta será una historia más que añadiremos al libro de nuestra existencia?, un clan de vampiros capaces de sobrevivir bebiendo únicamente sangre animal-qué acababa de suceder, ¿porqué este hombre extraño seguía conservando ese tono de falsa felicidad y tranquilidad cuando hacía unos instantes había deseado conocer a Jullien?... algo no encajaba dentro de este falso cuento de hadas

-tienes razón maestro… es de aplaudirse semejante hazaña-replicó la niña con voz angelical-Carlisle posee las virtudes que durante años nos recalcó en sus pláticas, me da gusto conocer a un amigo suyo tan querido por usted

-¡sabía que tu compartirías mi felicidad Jane!, me congratula tanto tenerte a mi lado-masculló emocionado Aro mientras se deslizaba nuevamente por la estancia ignorando completamente mi presencia, ¿acaso no habrá escuchado el suspiro que descuidadamente solté hace unos momentos?

-te pido disculpas amigo mío, no es mi intención corromper la paz de tu hogar… pero me encantaría conocer tu historia

Nuevamente silencio, el cual se prolongó durante segundos… minutos, ¿qué pasaba ahora para que nadie pronunciara una sola palabra… para que todos y cada uno de los Cullen hubiesen dejado incluso de respirar?, por unos momentos el temor que me había paralizado a esta mecedora había desaparecido, y ahora solo podía sentir curiosidad… no sabía hasta que punto era benéfico que nadie dijera nada, por eso necesitaba bajar y saber que sucedía, pero antes de mover un solo músculo me recordé a mi misma porque estaba inmóvil en esta habitación, no era para proteger mi existencia insignificante, sino algo más grande e importante… Jullien y mis bebés…

-increíble… ¿ven lo fácil que es conseguir la información que deseamos sin la necesidad de usar la violencia hermanos?-nuevamente fui capaz de escuchar voces, señal de que no se había suscitado una pelea, ¿eso era motivo acaso de felicidad o de más angustia?, no lo sabía con certeza

-Aro…-susurró Carlisle con una voz tan silenciosa que por un momento dude que fuese él, el que hablaba-por favor no…

-calma amigo mío... paz…-nuevamente silencio-deseo ver a Bella…-susurró deleitado, _como si un ciego estuviese admirando la magnificencia del sol por primera vez_-¡me has dejado fascinado con todas esas imágenes!, jamás creí posible la existencia de un ser como ella… ¡tantos años esperando toparme con un caso único como este y tu lo has hecho accidentalmente!, ja ja ja, las ironías de la vida que jamás entenderé pese mi longevidad-rió emocionado… nuevamente usando ese humor extraño y escalofriante que comenzaba a caracterizarlo-sigo extasiado con tu historia, ¡y vaya teoría tan acertada querido Carlisle!... un transformación imperfecta, y que haya sobrevivido a ese proceso es aun más extraordinario que su existencia misma. ¡quiero verla!

¿Cómo es que conocía mi nombre?, ¿de donde me conocía?, ¿porqué estaba tan interesado en verme?... quise respirar acompasadamente y evitar dejarme llevar por el pánico pero no pude, el aire en mis pulmones estaba paralizado como mi cuerpo.

-¡no!-gritó Edward-no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima a Bella

-¡Edward!, por favor-imploró Tanya y nuevamente silencio

_¿Acaso Edward prefería enfrentarse a ellos antes que permitirles conocerme?_

-calma Edward, no planeo hacerle daño a tu… querida Bella, comprenderás que mi curiosidad es grande… jamás creí posible la existencia de un ser semejante a Isabella

Escuché gruñidos que indicaban que más de uno estaba en desacuerdo con la idea de Aro, y estaba segura que sus acompañantes refunfuñaban también amenazadoramente contra los Cullen.

Pese la resistencia de mis pulmones para inhalar y exhalar aire, me obligué a mi misma a hacerlo una y otra vez, hasta que tuve las fuerzas de bajar y enfrentar a los Volturi, no permitiría que los Cullen arriesgaran sus vidas por proteger la mía.

Me resistía a dejar sólo a Jullien con tantos vampiros amenazadores abajo, pero, ¿qué no era más peligroso permanecer a su lado en este momento cuando el motivo de la disputa era yo?... procurando no despertarlo, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación cuidando que mis pies se movieran uno detrás de otro… tenía deseos de salir corriendo de este lugar, tomar a Jullien en mis brazos y proteger a mis bebés… sabía sin tener la habilidad de leer la mente que estaba en peligro, esta nueva amenaza era más oscura y aterradora que la misma Victoria… abracé mi vientre mientras bajaba las escaleras, con la mirada fija en el suelo que mis pies tocaban aunque con la firme idea de proteger con mi vida a las personas valiosas de mi vida… los Cullen.

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les pareció?, ¿esperaban que esto sucediera? o definitivamente no se lo imaginaban siquiera... ojala este capitulo no las haya cansado y que sigan pendientes de cada actualización. No saben lo emocionada que me pongo cuando leo un mail que me alerta de un review o bien de otra persona que ha añadido mi fic a sus favoritos, GRACIAS A CADA UNA DE USTEDES DE VERDAD¡**

**Avance del capitulo 29**

y mientras el silencio se extendía lo que creí fueron minutos, me di cuenta que ella no me observaba a mi sino a Jullien, estaba demasiado sorprendida de verlo, hasta ahora ella es la única que ha reaccionado de esa manera, ¿acaso había confusión en sus ojos?, ¿o era idolatría?, de pronto me pareció ver en sus ojos la misma devoción que Jared le profesaba a Kim, ¿por qué?.

No sabría decir que predominaba en los ojos negros de Leah, si la adoración que no podía esconder por mucho que lo intentaba, o la confusión que se dibujaban en sus hermosas facciones. Todos dirigieron desconcertados su mirada hacia ella, y quizás había algo más en la expresión de Leah que yo no entendí, pero que el resto de la manada si supo descifrar mucho antes que yo.

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana¡**


	30. Capitulo 29

**Aun es domingo, así que estoy en el rango de fin de semana jajajaj... la verdad es que me tarde en revisar el cap, ya que lo leía le cambiaba cosas, le quitaba, le añadía... en fin, aqui esta finalmente el cap y espero sus reviews¡**

**Frase de la semana**

**Puesto que yo soy imperfecto y necesito la tolerancia y la bondad de los demás, también he de tolerar los defectos del mundo hasta que pueda encontrar el secreto que me permita ponerles remedio.**

**Mahatma Gandhi**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Me resistía a dejar sólo a Jullien con tantos vampiros amenazadores abajo, pero, ¿qué no era más peligroso permanecer a su lado en este momento cuando el motivo de la disputa era yo?... procurando no despertarlo, le di un beso en la frente y salí de la habitación cuidando que mis pies se movieran uno detrás de otro… tenía deseos de salir corriendo de este lugar, tomar a Jullien en mis brazos y proteger a mis bebés… sabía sin tener la habilidad de leer la mente que estaba en peligro, esta nueva amenaza era más oscura y aterradora que la misma Victoria… abracé mi vientre mientras bajaba las escaleras, con la mirada fija en el suelo que mis pies tocaban aunque con la firme idea de proteger con mi vida a las personas valiosas de mi vida… los Cullen._

**Capítulo 29**

-¡Bella!, ¿qué haces aquí abajo?-preguntó Edward mientras corría hacia mi… me sentí protegida una vez sus brazos rodearon mis hombros

No podía levantar la mirada, no deseaba grabar en mi mente los rostros de estos monstruos que eran de una raza totalmente diferente a los vampiros que conocía… los demonios de mis antiguas pesadillas adquirirían rostro y forma una vez mirara de lleno los ojos de estos seres que amenazaban con destruirme una vez más, ¿cuántas veces tengo que morir para que mi mente se decida de una vez por todas a sucumbir ante tanto dolor?, _¿cuándo fue que me volví tan cobarde?... _no, no es cobardía, no era mi vida la que deseaba proteger a como diera lugar, sino la de mis bebés, ellos no tenían porque pagar mis errores, mi egoísmo y mis malas decisiones, pero si estaba aquí abajo, enfrentando a los Volturi, significaba sólo una cosa… había decidido proteger a los Cullen y dar mi vida por ellos… nada ni nadie me haría cambiar de opinión, moriría por protegerlos una y mil veces si fuese necesario… _tres patadas_, mis bebés estaban de acuerdo conmigo.

-encantadora Bella, ¡que gusto me da verte!-musitó emocionado… me hablaba como si fuese una amiga de antaño con la cual se acababa de reencontrar… y sin importarme que el miedo estuviese reflejado en mis facciones, levanté la mirada sin titubear, topándome con algo que no esperaba… el rostro de este ser que estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia de mi, era igual y abismalmente diferente a los vampiros que conocía

¿Qué le sucedía a su piel?, ¿era papel de cebolla lo que recubría su cara?... sentí muchos deseos de acariciar su rostro y ver que textura tenía bajo mi tacto, pero mi cuerpo no seguía las ordenes que mandaba mi cerebro, estaba completamente paralizada, excepto mis ojos, estos permanecían fijos en los suyos, los cuales no esperaba que fuesen dorados, sino color borgoña, y así eran.

No podía afirmar si Aro era hermoso como los vampiros que conocía o desagradable a la vista, quizás exótico era una palabra que describía mejor su aspecto, aun así no pude evitar que mis ojos recorrieran su rostro con curiosidad… estaba hasta cierto punto fascinada con su expresión extasiada, tan parecida a la de un niño, la cual, analizaba con el mismo embeleso mi rostro, pero al contrario de mi sentir, el no parecía incomodo con la fijación que hasta hace unos momentos demostré.

Aparté mis ojos de los suyos y observé por unos momentos a los vampiros que estaban detrás de él, los cuales me observaban con un asombro que habían aprendido a disimular con los años... todos ellos eran hermosos, nada comparado con la extraña fisonomía de Aro… desde los niños–adolescentes, hasta los hombres que tenían una fisonomía tan impactante como la de Emmet, y un rasgo en común entre ellos eran las capas negras que cubrían desde sus cabezas hasta sus pies… pero la niña llamada Jane era un ser tan angelical como andrógino, la cual, en apariencia desencajaba completamente de ese grupo de monstruos sedientos de poder, ella solo despertaba en mi la necesidad de sentarla sobre mis piernas y acariciar su rostro mientras te deleita con una deslumbrante sonrisa que quizás podía opacar por unos momentos la de mi querida Alice… nunca imaginé que eso fuese posible… no cabía duda que jamás terminarían de sorprenderme estas criaturas tan fascinantes e hipnóticas.

-maestro, disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿quién es exactamente esta… mujer?-preguntó Jane sin perder su tono angelical… pero su mirada fue fría y calculadora, contrastes completamente opuestos eran su apariencia y su mirada… había una oscuridad añeja que había aquilatado con el paso de los años… comencé a comprender su verdadera naturaleza

-ella, querida Jane, es un ser único… nada parecido a los experimentos de Joham… ¡estoy verdaderamente admirado!… no es un vampiro pero hay rasgos físicos que podrían exponer lo contrario… su piel por ejemplo, posee una textura y color similar a la nuestra, pero es frágil como la de un humano, es pálida como nosotros, pero su temperatura corporal está por debajo de lo ordinario solamente, sus signos vitales son las de una persona agonizante, pero su corazón late tan lento que parece estar inmóvil como el de nosotros… ¡y aun así esta embarazada!, ¿¡no es maravilloso!...-sus manos duras y ásperas recorrían lentamente mi piel mientras respondía extasiado la pregunta de Jane… sus ojos completamente fuera de sus órbitas me observaban como si fuese un articulo de valor único en su especie, el cual se había propuesto adquirir

-¿a que se debe eso maestro?-esta vez la pregunta provino del otro niño, del cual no conocía aun su nombre… era tan hermoso como Jane, encontré cierto parecido entre ambos, como la forma de su cara y sus ojos, ¿se debía acaso a que eran vampiros o quizás en su vida humana habían sido hermanos…?... no sabía, pero me incomodó su fijación, mientras mas revelaba Aro los signos evidentes de mi condición, más curiosidad se dibujaba en sus perfectas facciones…

Por inercia, la mano de Edward se aferró con más fuerza a mis hombros… una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se percató que ninguno de los Cullen parecía estar respirando, ¿acaso era miedo lo que se dibujaba en las expresiones de todos ellos?, ¿por qué cuando su vista se posaba sobre Jane o Alec bajaban la mirada al suelo?, como si les temieran… era como si fuesen mil veces más letales que Aro mismo.

-Bella bebió nuestro veneno para salvar a su novio de una muerte segura… lo llaman ellos licántropo aunque propiamente no es un hijo de la luna, me parece que es un metamorfo… lo que convierte a Bella en mi persona predilecta, es que posee una habilidad asombrosa, muy parecida a la de Afton1, aunque la de esta joven es bastante poderosa, puede ocultar su presencia física y mental de todos los que la rodeen, mis queridos Cullen fueron incapaces de rastrearla aunque estaban dentro de la misma habitación y tengo la sospecha que ella sería capaz de ocultar a los que la rodean sin problemas, ya que Edward, cuya habilidad es similar a la mía, es incapaz de leer sus pensamientos, lo cual me deja una incógnita… ¿me permites ver si eres inmune a mi también, encantadora Bella?-preguntó

Extendió su mano hacia mi sin dejar ni un momento de observar con curiosidad y fijación mis ojos… observé a Edward, el cual, tenso, me indicó con su cabeza que hiciera lo que Aro pedía… no necesité de más, confiaba plenamente en Edward, el jamás permitiría que me sucediera nada malo… ni él, ni ninguno de los Cullen, así que sin vacilación estiré mi mano hacia Aro sin separarme un milímetro del férreo abrazo de Edward.

La línea de expresión del entrecejo de Aro se hizo mas profunda mientras permanecía con su mirada fija esta vez en la nada, estaba sumido en un estado de profunda concentración, y después de varios segundos su mirada cobró vida nuevamente, lo único que pude leer en sus ojos fue desconcierto, ¿qué estaría pasando por su mente?, seguramente millones de ideas en tan solo un segundo, las cuales sería incapaz de seguir pese el espacio extra que había en mi mente, jamás me podría comparar con los vampiros, pero haría el esfuerzo por mantener el mismo ritmo que ellos.

-vaya… no escuché nada-su mirada indicaba que jamás se había topado con alguien que pudiese eludir su habilidad, se le veía más contrariado de lo que él seguramente se permitía expresar, ¿eso en que me convertía a sus ojos?... ¿enemiga o letalmente peligrosa?... por donde lo viera mi destino era cada vez más incierto, y la expresión atónita del resto de los Volturi solo confirmó mi teoría.

Por instinto abracé con fuerza mi vientre, intentando en vano proteger a mis bebés de lo que estuviese pasando por la mente de Aro.

Con sus palmas unidas a la altura de su pecho deambuló lentamente por la estancia… pero sus pies casi ni se movían, daba la impresión que no tocaba el piso, y se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que giró su rostro pasmado hacia nosotros, como si acabara de recordar que no estaba solo… fuese lo que fuese aquello que Aro estaba maquinando, no fue del agrado de Edward, ya que retiró su mano de mis hombros y me colocó detrás de él al tiempo que Alice y Jasper se colocaban a mis costados.

-me pregunto si será inmune a tu habilidad Jane-desvió momentáneamente su mirada de mis ojos y los posó sobre el rostro angelical de Jane, la cual sonrió dulcemente y su mirada, que contrastaba radicalmente con la expresión de sus facciones imperecederas, se posó sobre mis ojos, los cuales se mantenían fijos hipnóticamente sobre las perfectas líneas de su rostro

-¡no!

Gritó Edward fuera de si, estaba dispuesto a saltarle a la yugular a Aro, pero Tanya se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos.

-¡detente Edward!... no sabes lo mortales que pueden ser los Volturi… no creo ser capaz de perder a otro ser querido a manos de ellos-no conocía a Tanya, pero debía estar realmente angustiada por Edward como para haber hecho esa confesión con los Volturi presentes…

Los músculos tensos de Edward se relajaron solo un poco, aunque no lo suficiente… al más mínimo movimiento de los Volturi, él no dudaría en atacar… me angustió la idea de que ese pensamiento se hiciera realidad. Pronosticando que en cualquier momento la resolución de Edward menguaría, Tanya tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas al tiempo que pegaba su rostro a la altura de su pecho.

-no hace falta que te alteres de esa manera Edward… si Bella es inmune a nuestras habilidades, no resultará lastimada, en caso contrario, no creo que experimente un dolor radicalmente diferente al que se ha visto expuesta desde que tu apareciste en su vida, ¿no lo crees?-canturreó Aro mientras las hermosas facciones de Edward se contraían de dolor por lo dicho, eso había sido un golpe bajo-¿listo, Alec?

-si maestro, puedes proseguir, no podrán hablar o moverse-de pronto se quedaron inmóviles como estatuas, aunque parecía que seguían conscientes de la situación.

Me moví de mi lugar y observé el rostro de los Cullen, los cuales a excepción de sus ojos, permanecían completamente paralizados… ni siquiera su pecho estaba en movimiento simulando respirar.

¿Quién se creía que era para tratarlos de esa manera?, no me importaban sus 3500 años, ni el rango de realeza que su longevidad le brindaba, si lo que quería era a mi como conejillo de Indias, solo tenía que pedírmelo y me pondría de pie frente a ellos lista para recibir los golpes que la guardia de los Volturi pudiera propinar, pero llegar a estos extremos iba más allá de mi entendimiento, ¿tanta era su necesidad de comprobar los límites y alcances de mi transformación imperfecta que no le importaba rebasar cuantos límites fuesen necesarios?, ¿qué sentido tenía actuar de esa manera?, después de todo mi vida no importaba tanto como la de los Cullen, yo no era nadie especial, y pese la situación, me di el lujo de analizar un segundo a Alec, el cual me observaba con mirada fija pero indiferente, era tan hermoso como Jane y parecía tener la misma edad mortal que ella, aunque su rostro reflejaba una serenidad natural que no había perdido con los años, al contrario, se había consolidado más y más en sus facciones finas e inmortales.

Por la apariencia de los Cullen me daba la impresión que él tenía la habilidad de bloquear los sentidos de toda una multitud, lo cual lo convertía en un ser de cuidado y sumamente letal… hasta este momento me percaté que una bruma blancuzca bastante espesa, se desplazaba lentamente alrededor de los Cullen, ¿acaso esto también era producto de algún miembro de los Volturi?.

-no les haga daño… por favor, haré lo que me pida pero déjelos en paz-supliqué mientras daba un paso hacia delante, llegando a mi mente el rostro de Jake

¿Por qué pensaba en él en estos momentos?, ¿acaso mi muerte esta cerca?... podía ser, al menos me daba alegría que el no estuviera presente, no quería ver un enfrentamiento entre estos seres monstruosos y el, y no por falta de confianza en sus habilidades, las cuales sabía eran suficientes para darles batalla, pero la simple idea de verlo pelear contra los Volturi provocaba que un dolor taladrante repicara una y otra vez mi alma… si por los Cullen estaba dispuesta a sacrificar mi vida con tal de protegerlos, no se de lo que sería capaz con tal de salvaguardar la vida de Jake.

-por supuesto que no les haré daño Bella, jamás atentaría contra la vida de mi valioso amigo Carlisle y su familia-susurró con voz compasiva, la cual casi me hace creer que sus palabras eran sinceras, pero un gruñido proveniente de la garganta de Edward me puso en alerta… la neblina que nos rodeaba se hizo más intensa-¿vez Edward?, Bella está más que dispuesta a cooperar con nosotros, no hay necesidad de tanta hostilidad-pronunció lentamente mientras reía entre dientes, dirigí brevemente mis ojos hacia los Cullen que estaban justo detrás de mí y pude apreciar en cada uno de ellos una angustia creciente por lo que me fuese a pasar los segundos siguientes, aunque al posar mi mirada sobre Edward pude ver que sus ojos estaban en blanco… el dorado había desaparecido, _¡lo cegaron!-_ahora querida

Enfurecida volví mi vista hacia Aro y después hacia el rostro angelical de Jane, la cual tenía su mirada fría y penetrante sobre mis ojos, apreté fuertemente mis dedos contra las palmas de mis manos esperando lo peor… estaba preparada para no gritar fuese cual fuese su habilidad, la soportaría costara lo que costara, ya que cada grito de dolor que escapara de mi garganta, lastimaría a Edward y al resto de los Cullen, así que sin despegar mi vista de los ojos color borgoña de Jane, esperé pacientemente a que un dolor incalculablemente doloroso, asestara de lleno sobre mi cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada… mientras más rápido empezara a torturarme más rápido terminaría todo… resistiría cualquier clase de dolor para proteger a los seres que amaba, _morir en lugar de alguien a quien se ama siempre vale la pena, _seguía firme en esa idea… cualquier método era válido si conseguía proteger a mis seres queridos.

En la lejanía escuché el ruido de vidrios despedazarse mientras caían estruendosamente al suelo, una parte de mi mente se preguntaba ¿quien podría ser la persona que se dirigía con tanta prisa hacia acá?, sabía que no era momento de hacer preguntas de las cuales no obtendría respuesta, pero no podía evitarlo, mi mente no sucumbía al miedo como debía ser la reacción de una persona normal… una fracción de segundo después apareció frente a mi una figura oscura con aroma a madera y canela, haciendo eco casi al mismo tiempo un grito desgarrador que empequeñecía cualquier dolencia física que pudiese haber experimentado en el pasado… Jake se retorcía de dolor delante de mi aunque nadie lo había tocado siquiera, solo Jane continuaba observándolo mientras su rostro era adornado con la más angelical de las sonrisas, ¿acaso ese era su poder?, ¿infligir dolor a sus adversarios por medio de su mente?, ahora comprendía perfectamente porque Edward había intentado interponerse entre nosotros antes que Tanya le impidiera hacerlo… comenzaba a adivinar la razón por la que los Volturi eran tan temidos entre el resto de los vampiros… una pequeñísima parte de mi mente comenzó a entender la magnitud de su poder.

Jake cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras continuaba siendo torturado por el poder abrumador de Jane… y aun cuando hacía unos instantes no sentí nada, ahora si podía sentir dolor, ¿por qué?, ¿de donde provenía esta terrible sensación de ser quemada viva?, ¿qué era diferente ahora?, ¡Jake!, la unión profunda que tenía con él, era el enlace que me hacía experimentar este dolor que el experimentaba, y pude haber esbozado una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que podríamos dejar este mundo juntos en cualquier momento, si mi deseo por protegerlo no hubiese opacado mi primera resolución de morir a su lado.

-¡basta!-obligué a mis pies a moverse, y lo hicieron, sorpresivamente me di cuenta de que pese el dolor avasallador que experimentaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, aun me mantenía en pie-¡por favor detente!, ¡detente, te lo suplico!-grité desesperada mientras colocaba mis manos sobre mis sienes, enterrando ligeramente mis uñas sobre la piel que recubría mi rostro en el proceso… una gota de sangre escurrió sobre una de mis mejillas-¡yo soy a la que quieres lastimar!, tortúrame a mi en su lugar el tiempo que desees pero déjalo, ¡por favor!

-Jane querida-la voz conciliadora de Aro hizo eco en mis oídos al tiempo que la mirada de Jane abandonaba el rostro de Jake y se posaba sobre Aro… como por arte de magia, el fuego que sentía quemaba mi cuerpo había desaparecido al tiempo que Jake caía estrepitosamente al suelo

-¡Jake!-sin importarme nada, corrí hacia él mientras me hincaba a su lado… _esta respirando, _me repetí a mi misma con alivio.

Mientras tenía mis manos sobre su cuerpo, tuve la sensación que algo se extendía desde mi cerebro, cruzaba mi cuerpo y nos envolvía a ambos mientras mi deseo creciente de protegerlo se expandía junto con esta burbuja flexible bidimensional que ocultaba nuestra presencia de todos, quise expandir más este escudo que se originaba desde mi mente, deseaba poder proteger también a los Cullen y de ser posible liberarlos del poder de Alec, pero no pude hacerlo, resultaba bastante doloroso mantener mi escudo alrededor de nosotros dos como para intentar extenderlo aun más, y aun cuando supe que podría soportar cualquier clase de dolor por Jake, mi escudo comenzó a ceder contra mi voluntad, siendo inevitable que nos hiciéramos visibles nuevamente.

-ja ja ja, ¡extraordinario!-clamó Aro histérico mientras sus ojos desorbitados y sus pupilas dilatadas me observaban como una mercancía que habría de adquirir a como de lugar-Bella es sencillamente asombrosa, no sólo posee una habilidad única, sino que además es inmune a todos los poderes que tengan su origen en la mente… que situación más interesante, jamás me había topado con un ser como ella-su voz no ocultó su emoción, estaba completamente extasiado por lo que hacía unos momentos presenció

Me estaba costando mucho trabajo que el aire entrara acompasadamente dentro de mis pulmones… el dolor de cabeza que sentí hace unos momentos había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, pero repentinamente me sentí muy cansada, apenas podía mantenerme erguida y con los ojos abiertos… parece que me había exigido más de la cuenta, aunque al dirigir mi vista hacia Jake, sonreí, _él esta vivo, en mi mente no existe duda alguna de que por él haría todo, no hay límites… solo un espacio infinito de posibilidades._

-maestro, si me permite externar mi opinión, creo que es un riesgo que un ser como ella exista, seremos vulnerables si la dejamos con vida- colocó sus ojos sobre los míos y pude ver en ellos odio hacia mi, parece que estaba enfurecida por la falta de efectividad que su habilidad había tenido conmigo, por una fracción de segundo me pareció que en sus perfectas facciones infantiles se reflejaba un ángel demoníaco fuera de si

-comprendo tu preocupación Jane, se lo justa que eres con el cumplimiento de la ley, tan parecida a mi querido hermano Cayo… pese mi resistencia a aceptarlo, comparto tus angustias-repuso mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Jake-aunque por otra parte esto forma parte del número de historias que he ido coleccionando con el paso de los años, y el de Bella se que será irrepetible en su genero, ¿quién se atrevería a ingerir nuestro veneno para preservar la vida de otra persona?, ¡sólo un ser único con promisorio potencial!, ¿te das cuenta lo que eso significa para mi?-inquirió excitado

-si maestro, su felicidad es indispensable para mi-intentó adornar su rostro con una sonrisa, pero lo único que se alcanzó a dibujar en su boca fue una ligera curvatura de sus labios casi imperceptible

-¿podría dejar de inmovilizar a los Cullen?, no es necesario-hablé con voz temblorosa mientras mis manos se aferraban con mas fuerza al pecho de Jake, el cual afortunadamente seguía inconsciente

Aro escuchó mi petición en silencio, aunque mantenía dibujada una sonrisa congelada en su rostro, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, como si se estuviera reprendiendo por no haber sido él, el primero en tomar esa resolución.

-por supuesto… Alec, querido, agradezco mucho tus servicios-susurró mientras acariciaba ligeramente una de las mejillas del niño, el cual lo observaba como si Aro fuese un ser supremo al que le rendiría culto el resto de su existencia-esta visita me ha dejado con muchas incógnitas… por una parte la joven Bella nos trae un nuevo conocimiento a nuestra especie, nos ha demostrado que aun hay mucho que aprender de nosotros mismos y por otro lado está la relación que mantiene con este metamorfo…-dirigió apáticamente su mirada hacia Jake, lo cual solo hizo que su piel frágil y de apariencia delicada se contrajera por completo… como una hoja vieja que esta a punto de romperse en varios pedazos-¿qué tan perjudicial será para nuestra especie que vampiros convivan con estos híbridos?... ¿nuestro secreto se mantendrá a salvo con alguien tan inestable como ellos y como Bella misma?... ¿qué características serán las predominantes en los bebés que ella espera?, con certeza este es un caso que genera más preguntas que respuestas… debes comprender querido amigo que han infringido la ley al permitir que una humana se mezcle tan hondamente con ustedes… -sentenció con afecto

-al leer mi mente habrás visto que intentamos mantener nuestra distancia de ella, pero Bella fue un caso muy especial, estoy seguro que tu mejor que nadie comprendes nuestra postura… -susurró Carlisle mientras dirigía brevemente su mirada hacia Jane y Alec-es difícil alejar de nuestro lado a alguien que nos trae tanta dicha

-no solo te he admirado por tu estilo de vida tan inusual… he hecho bien en reverenciarte todo este tiempo-por alguna razón al escuchar hablar a Aro, algo se encendió dentro de mi, una especie de alerta que presagiaba un peligro próximo… la mirada dura de Edward solo confirmó mis sospechas-¡me falta tanto que aprender!, siempre encuentras las palabras adecuadas que me ayudan a visualizar con más precisión mi camino, ahora recuerdo porque te he extrañado tanto-susurró con vehemencia

-maestro…-la voz aguda de Jane hizo eco en la estancia, de existir una melodía celestial, seguramente tendría la resonancia de Jane

-todo esta en perfecta armonía hoy mi querida… nuestra visita ha cumplido con su objetivo principal, ¡visitar a mi viejo amigo!, ahora es momento de retirarnos, nuestro camino hacia Volterra es largo y hay muchas cosas que pensar y noches eternas para hacerlo, ¿no es así Edward?, monstruos sin alma como nosotros no deben preocuparse por aquellas nimiedades que dejamos atrás junto con nuestra preciada humanidad hace años olvidada-inquirió Aro mientras dirigía expresamente su mirada hacia Edward.

De pronto me sentí súbitamente furiosa, ¿cómo se atrevía a lastimarlo, usando palabras que él sabía lo herirían en lo mas profundo?

-usted no sabe nada acerca de él o de su alma-no pude contener mi propia voz que hizo un eco sordo en la estancia… todos posaron sus ojos sobre mi, nadie esperaba que a estas alturas y viendo lo precaria de mi situación ante los Volturi, yo misma me pusiera de nueva cuenta en la mira de todos ellos-el alma de Edward es hermosa, igual que la del resto de los Cullen, no puede asegurar con vehemencia la inexistencia de algo que usted no conoce-la mirada maravillada de Aro sobresalió entre la multitud de miradas que había atrapado en cuestión de segundos

Jane estuvo a punto de refutar mis palabras, pero una mano de Aro la silenció… aunque eso no le impidió que su odio hacia mi se hiciera aun más profundo, y sin miedo alguno la reté con la mirada emulando ella mi acción… la furia que sentía en este momento me hizo sentir inmune a todos ellos y a la vez sumamente poderosa.

-es una pena que no hayas convertido a Bella en una de nosotros cuando tuviste la oportunidad, Edward-posé mis ojos sobre el rostro de Aro nuevamente, el cual contrajo las facciones de su rostro simulando algo parecido a la tristeza, aunque no estaba segura, su piel extraña no me permitía leerlo con presición-tenía potencial, en los años que llevo con vida no he conocido a un ser con tantos matices y colores como ella, me habría encantado ver como le sentaba la inmortalidad-repuso

-es una decisión con la que puedo vivir sin problemas-inquirió Edward, mientras la mano de Tanya se aferraba con más fuerza a la suya

-por cierto, en la mente de mi amigo Carlisle vi que una mujer les está dando bastantes problemas… no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer despechada, y eso no nos afectaría si no estuviese exponiendo a los mortales nuestra existencia, creo que será buena idea buscarla antes de dirigirnos a casa y explicarle de nueva cuenta cuales son nuestras leyes, ¿te parece Demetri?-preguntó Aro ignorando por completo el comentario de Edward

-lo que usted ordene maestro-respondió con reverencia

-aunque tengo curiosidad por conocer a la muchacha llamada Lena… ¡perdón! suelo pensar en voz alta-rió mientras disfrazaba de falsa vergüenza su rostro-no hago esto sólo por el cumplimiento de la ley, sino por la amistad de tantos años que nos une, ¿verdad, querido amigo?-Carlisle asintió con la cabeza mientras adornaba su rostro con una diminuta sonrisa

Me sentí observada, alguien no quitaba sus ojos de mi rostro, y al girar mi mirada hacia Jane, pude ver como sus ojos fríos y gélidos me observaban fijamente, al parecer le habían desagradado las palabras de "afecto" que Aro me había regalado hace unos momentos, pero una mano de Alec posarse sobre sus hombros la hizo recuperar la compostura antes perdida… tuve la sensación que esta no sería la última vez que los vería, más que nunca desee estar equivocada.

Minutos después nos quedamos solos en la estancia… Carlisle, Emmet y Edward habían acompañado a los Volturi a las afueras de Forks para asegurarse que no atentarían contra ningún habitante de la ciudad y menos contra los miembros de la manada, ¿me pregunto quienes habrán sido las personas que menciono Demetri?... ¿quiénes habrán sido los desafortunados que se cruzaron accidentalmente en su camino?... no deseaba averiguarlo en este momento, ya mañana sumaría a mi lista la muerte de otras personas inocentes que cargaría sobre mi consciencia.

-¿Bella, estas bien?-preguntó Alice consternada mientras ella y Esme se acercaban para ayudarme a llegar al sillón de la sala… no creía tener las fuerzas para ponerme yo sola en pie… de reojo vi como Rosalie subía presurosa las escaleras, seguramente para percatarse como estaba Jullien

-¿Jake?, ¿cómo está?-Jasper lo colocó justo en el sillón que se encontraba a un costado del nuestro

-está despertando… al parecer de pésimo humor-respondió Jasper mientras se colocaba a un lado de Alice, no para protegerla, sino por algo que sólo él gracias a su habilidad sentía

Jake abrió los ojos lentamente, sus hermosas cejas gruesas y tupidas se alcanzaron a tocar por unos momentos al dibujarse en su rostro desconcierto y enojo, sabía que recordaba lo sucedido hacía unos momentos, y lo conocía tan bien que adiviné sin el decir nada, que estaba furioso consigo mismo al saber que había perdido el sentido… nada podía alterarlo más que creer que me había dejado desprotegida, pero al segundo siguiente esas emociones se desvanecieron de sus facciones al tiempo que parpadeaba varias veces y fruncía visiblemente su nariz… como si algo en el ambiente le molestara, al parecer su sentido del olfato tan sensible no había podido ignorar el aroma que Jasper seguramente había dejado impregnado accidentalmente en su cuerpo mientras lo llevaba al sillón de la sala.

-¡demonios!-se levantó de un salto del sofá mientras sacudía de su cuerpo algo que mis ojos no podían percibir-¿¡por qué apesto a vampiro!-no importaban las circunstancias, el jamás podría ser cordial con los Cullen, aunque ellos hicieran el esfuerzo de ser amables con el, en días como hoy me gustaría que Jacob creciera un poco, y no físicamente, en ese aspecto él sobrepasaba mis estándares de una persona decentemente alta y muy alta… Jake era anormal y bestialmente alto… si tan solo lo que tenía de alto lo fuese de humilde y maduro, sería mucho más afable que Edward o el mismo Carlisle, desafortunadamente el temperamento de Jake a comparación de su estatura, era demasiado pequeño

-de nada-susurró Jasper ásperamente mientras colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Alice-tampoco es agradable que mi ropa huela a perro mojado-Jake miró furioso a Jasper mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños… pero al posar su mirada sobre mi toda su molestia desapareció de sus hermosas facciones

-… Bells, ¿estás bien?-me sorprendía el cambio de emociones tan drásticas que sufría Jake, hacía unos momentos lo vi enojado, desconcertado y hasta furioso… pero ahora solo podía leer en su rostro angustia… jamás dejaría de sorprenderme, aunque quien era yo para sobrecogerme de algo que yo misma hacía… solo una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se preocupó por este minúsculo detalle

Pero por sobre todas las cosas estaba feliz de verlo con vida, alejado del dolor que Jane le asestó en su intento de protegerme, ya después tendría tiempo de reprenderlo por su falta de madurez y modales, ahora solo necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, así que me puse torpemente de pie y rodee su cuello con mis brazos al tiempo que mis pies dejaban de tocar el suelo.

Casi instantáneamente sus brazos rodearon mi espalda.

-creí que te perdía Bells, ¿podrías evitar poner tu vida en peligro tan seguido por favor?-susurró en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda

-lo intentaré-respondí al tiempo que Jake me depositaba suavemente en el suelo

-¿cómo supiste que los Volturi estaban aquí?-preguntó Jasper en un tono que intentaba ser cordial, Jake lo percibió pero tardó en contestar…quizás buscaba las palabras adecuadas que no delataran su aversión contra ellos, lo cual me pareció tan inútil como encantador

-obviamente todo el bosque apestaba a vampiro-respondió ásperamente, como si se sintiera ofendido por la pregunta de Jasper-… pero lo que nos alarmó fue que encontramos cerca de la carretera a unas personas muertas, estaban completamente secas, no les dejaron ni una gota de sangre, nos dividimos para buscar de donde provenía ese olor tan desagradable y a mi me tocó patrullar esta zona, y con sorpresa ese aroma provenía precisamente de aquí, de la mansión de los Cullen-esto último lo dijo con una ironía que ninguno de los presentes secundó, era obvio para mi que la primera reacción de Jake fue creer que ellos habían sido los responsables-… pero mientras más me acercaba hacia acá, comencé a escuchar murmullos, golpes y a alguien queriendo conocer a Bella y hacer no se que prueba con ella, así que no lo pensé y vine corriendo-colocó una de sus manos alrededor de mi cintura al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba instintivamente mi vientre-¿quién demonios eran ellos?, se me erizó la piel en cuanto los vi, y que fue lo que esa niña me hizo… creí que me estaba quemando vivo-un temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo

-ellos son la razón por la que tu piel se eriza en cuanto vez a cualquiera de nuestra especie… ellos son el motivo por el que existen seres como nosotros en el mundo… -replicó Alice con la nariz ligeramente fruncida, al parecer ni uno ni otro toleraba su aroma-y la niña que mencionas es Jane, ella junto con su hermano Alec son el arma de ataque más poderosa que los Volturi poseen hasta ahora, como habrás experimentado, ella es capaz de infligir dolor a sus oponentes por medio de la mente

-¿me quieres decir que esos chupasangre son sus… reyes o algo así y que esa niña es una de las más poderosas?-preguntó receloso y pude percibir en su tono de voz burla, quise darle un codazo pero la voz conciliadora de Esme me detuvo

-así es Jacob, los Volturi son el clan más antiguo en nuestro mundo… ellos imponen las leyes y se encargan de castigar con la muerte a aquellos que las quebranten… por eso son tan respetados entre las personas de nuestra especie… si quisieran hacerlo, podrían acabar con nosotros ahora mismo-por alguna razón cuando Esme hablaba, Jake alejaba de su expresión toda hostilidad y la veía como a alguien especial… quizás como a una madre, y no lo juzgaba por ello, Esme era capaz de despertar ternura y simpatía en todos los que la rodeaban

-ya se fueron de Forks-dirigí mi mirada hacia el marco de la sala y vi como Emmet, Carlisle y Edward entraban… Tanya se acercó a ellos mientras tomaba una de las manos de Edward entre las suyas-lamento el mal rato que te hicieron pasar Bella-la voz de Carlisle parecía apenada, ¿por qué?

-ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada, sino yo… por querer protegerme, sus vidas están en riesgo todo el tiempo, me gustaría hacer algo pero parece que en mi intento solo he traído más problemas-susurré mientras escuchaba un gruñido de Jake, obviamente el estaba en desacuerdo conmigo

-eso no es cierto Bella-la voz de Edward me hizo levantar la mirada-eres parte de nuestra familia, ¿recuerdas?-bajé mi mirada y vi que adornando mi muñeca izquierda estaba el brazalete que me habían ofrecido el día de mi cumpleaños… aun así esto no me hizo sentir mejor, sino peor

-para todos nosotros eres importante, daríamos la vida por ti con tal de protegerte Bella-esta vez fue Alice la que habló, y sin importarle que tenía a Jake a un lado mío, se acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos… no pude evitar emularla-¿cuando comprenderás que el daño que te hagan a ti nos lo hacen a todos nosotros?

-Alice…-aferré con más fuerza mi brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura mientras su aroma a rosas y dulces inundaba por completo mi rostro

Por alguna razón que desconozco, Jake me pidió que me quedara con el en su casa el resto del día… sabía que existía un motivo por el cual quería alejarme de casa de los Cullen y que estaba relacionado a una platica que tuvo con Edward, Carlisle y Tanya, pero preferí no indagar, el estrés que tenía acumulado era suficiente para la vida de una persona que tuviera una longevidad de 300 años como mínimo… por difícil que pudiera resultar, deseaba tener un día donde pudiese disfrutar plenamente de mi embarazo, hablar con mis bebés de trivialidades de la vida, como el clima o las lluvias, también hacerles saber cuanto los amábamos su padre y yo, quería crear esa imagen que tengo en mi mente de cómo debe ser una mujer embarazada, viéndose al espejo, acariciando su vientre mientras mantiene un monólogo con su hijo… que mis únicos problemas fueran los malestares cotidianos como el asco, mareos, cambio de humor, bochornos… pero no, mi embarazo no era normal, desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada no he podido disfrutar un solo día de mis bebés o de su crecimiento acelerado, ni siquiera de un mareo, ya que mis problemas se elevaban a niveles que ningún ser humano imagina, su madre esta en peligro de muerte todo el tiempo, estoy rodeada de asesinatos, fallecimientos y sangre… quería vivir tranquila junto con mi hermano y el hombre que amo y dejar todos mis problemas para mañana… solo eso pedía… un día de tranquilidad, donde también pudiese seguir llorando la muerte de mis padres, aun era reciente su partida.

Mientras me dirigía al estudio de Carlisle, pensaba en la manera de decirle que me llevaría a Jullien conmigo, seguramente me dará muchas razones válidas para no hacerlo, pero no escucharía ni una de ellas, necesitaba a Jullien a mi lado, después de todo Carlisle dijo que el ya no necesitaba estar en la incubadora… y al divisar de lejos la puerta me dije que tendría que usar el poco poder de convencimiento que tengo para que logre aceptar mi loca idea, pero en cuanto entré al estudio, tanto el como Esme estaban tomando las medidas necesarias para que me llevara a mi hermano sin problemas.

-ya casi esta listo… -repuso Esme sin dejar de observarlo al tiempo que le cambiaba el pañal-es un angelito, tan parecido al que hace años perdí

No había tristeza en su voz, pero seguramente el mero recuerdo de Esme provocó que Carlisle recordara aquello que el jamás sería capaz de ofrecerle a la mujer que adoraba… un hijo biológico de los dos… y sabía, por la manera tan tierna y devota como ambos observaban a Jullien mientras acariciaban sus pequeños puños fuertemente cerrados, que el había llegado a sus vidas para suplir el vacío que existía en cada uno de ellos, era imposible no ver el fervor que todos los Cullen ya le profesaban, incluso Jasper, el cual, intentaba observarlo desde una distancia prudente por temor a perder el control, se había acercado a su incubadora un día que me creía profundamente dormida, y como si no pudiese resistirlo, había acariciado una de sus manitas a penas en un roce que no supe si Jullien había podido sentir, ya que los dedos de Jasper jamás tocaron en su totalidad la piel que recubría su mano. Lo que me maravilló en ese momento fue ver que en el rostro de Jasper, el cual aparenta ser serio e indiferente, ahora se asomaba una hermosa sonrisa, mientras que la característica dureza que reflejan sus ojos, era suplida por una ternura infinita que no sabía era capaz de expresar tan abiertamente, suavizándose sus perfectas facciones en el proceso… definitivamente todos ellos lucían imposiblemente radiantes con una sonrisa tan llena de afecto en sus rostros.

-extrañaremos a este angelito-pronunció Esme mientras acunaba a Jullien en sus brazos y recorría con su nariz la frente y mejillas de mi hermano, el cual, al sentir el gélido tacto de su piel contra la suya, se despertó, pero contrario a lo que cualquier otro bebé haría, Jullien solo permaneció atento al rostro sonriente de Esme y Carlisle, el cual con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Esme, observaba a Jullien con una expresión que estaba segura solo un padre usaría cuando ve a su hijo por primera vez, de pronto sentí que mi presencia estaba de mas en esta habitación, como si estuviese invadiendo un momento privado entre padre, madre e hijo

-perdónanos Bella, seguramente llevas prisa-inquirió Carlisle apresuradamente mientras me observaba con cierta timidez

-no… yo… no, no hay problema-tartamudee mientras me sonrojaba… volví a sentir que los estaba despojando de un momento irrepetible al tiempo que escuchaba a lo lejos el tronar del cielo… seguramente por la noche caería una tormenta

Con movimientos expertos, Esme colocó en mis brazos a Jullien, el cual me observaba con mucha atención… no sabía mucho de bebés, pero no creo que sea común que un recién nacido mantenga su mirada tan fija en los ojos de los demás.

-Rosalie y Alice están preparándote lo necesario en una pañalera-inquirió Esme mientras acomodaba sobre Jullien una frazada que lo protegería del clima de Forks

Me preocupó que Alice estuviese preparando la ropa de Jullien, temía que su afición por lo caro, los excesos y la moda, los fuese a desahogar también en mi hermano, y justo lo que temía se hizo realidad cuando entré a la habitación de Rosalie y vi cual era la pañalera de Jullien… una bolsa azul cobalto enorme ridículamente cara de Chanel, la cual por si no fuese poco, tenía ropa de bebé de una marca exclusiva para mínimo una semana, pañales, biberones, leche de fórmula que usábamos en casos de emergencia, pomadas que no sabía para que servían y además, 5 cobertores… ¿era necesario todo esto?

-Alice, solo me voy un día… no estaremos fuera una semana-dije asombrada mientras recorría una y otra vez con mi mirada todo lo que habían preparado, afuera mientras tanto la brisa se hizo mas intensa

-más vale estar preparado Bella, los bebés son frágiles a los climas húmedos como Forks y es fácil que se ensucien cuando sacan la leche, es obvio que no permitiré que mi sobrino use ropa repetida o en su defecto con una sola mancha-dijo esto último como si fuese algo terrible e imperdonable… al menos desde su perspectiva eso era algo inaceptable-además, él debe tener lo mejor-sonrió… _sobrino… _me gustaba como se escuchaba, sonreí y después me fue imposible intentar hacerla entrar en razón, aunque la verdad es que ni siquiera lo estaba intentando-cuida de tu hermana bebé, te esperamos mañana-lo besó en la frente y Jullien parpadeó dos veces seguidas

-despídete de tu tía Rose-como era usual cuando tenía a Jullien cerca de ella, el rostro de Rosalie se iluminó con una sonrisa mientras acercaba sus labios a la mejilla de mi hermano y le daba un beso al tiempo que le hacía mimos a la altura del estomago

Según mis clases en la escuela, los expertos aseguraban que no era común ver a un recién nacido sonreír por el cambio de temperatura tan drástico que sufría al nacer, entre otros muchos factores traumáticos que experimentaban, pero podría jurar que Jullien había sonreído en este instante.

Jacob nos esperaba afuera con las puertas del Rabbit abiertas, seguramente había ido por el auto mientras preparábamos a Jullien, no se porque creí que nos iríamos caminando o bien yo sobre él en forma de lobo.

_Bella tonta, Jullien tiene un mes de nacido, ¿en cabeza de quien cabe pensar en semejante tontería?, solamente en la mía por supuesto_

La familia entera salió a despedirnos, no era como si no fuésemos a regresar, después de todo era solo un día el que estaríamos fuera, pero por la expresión nostálgica de todos, sentí como si estuviese alejando de ellos, algo sin lo cual no podrían vivir. Me despedí con una mano mientras Jacob me ayudaba a meter las pertenencias de Jullien en la parte trasera del auto y una vez dentro partimos hacia la Push.

-cielos Bells, parece que estarás días fuera… ¿acaso tienes planes y no los has comentado conmigo?-preguntó juguetón al tiempo que levantaba una ceja y me veía por el espejo retrovisor

-de tenerlos serías el último en saberlo, ¿no crees?-sonreí y el emuló mi sonrisa-pero lamento decepcionarte, toda esta ropa que prepararon solo fue por la precaución exagerada de Alice, y no de algunos planes que seguramente estas maquinando en estos momentos

Me observó con falsa inocencia por el espejo al tiempo que llegábamos a su casa. No me sorprendió que Billy, la manada, y Emily nos estuviesen esperando en la entrada, seguramente Jake los había puesto sobre aviso, aunque en el grupo vi dos caras nuevas que no reconocí.

Jacob salió primero del auto y me abrió la puerta al tiempo que rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y protegía con su calor a Jullien del frío que azotaba la Push.

Como era de esperarse las miradas de todos se posaron en el cuerpo pequeño que estaba acunado entre mis brazos, el cual estaba resguardado por uno de los cobertores que Alice me había dado al salir de la casa.

De pronto la estancia de la casa de los Black la sentí demasiado pequeña… todos los chicos de la manada estaban reunidos alrededor de nosotros, intentando llamar la atención de Jullien o bien poner una de sus enormes manos sobre él.

-chicos, lo único que lograrán será hacer llorar al bebé si permanecen todos encima de Bella-dijo Emily enérgica mientras los chicos, como niños regañados se colocaban a una distancia prudente de nosotros

-gracias Em… parece que hace años no han visto a un bebé, ¿no saben que pudieron hacerlo llorar?-el tono burlón de Jake no pasó desapercibido por nadie, y estaba segura que todos los chicos hubiesen querido lanzarle al menos una silla del comedor, pero como estaba justo al lado mío, y yo tenía a Jullien entre mis brazos, prefirieron esperar a que estuviese alejado lo suficiente de nosotros

-es hermoso, tiene los ojos de tu mamá-susurró complacida mientras se acercaba a nosotros y le hacía mimos a Jullien, el cual no dejaba de observarla, y como si de un clarinete de guerra se tratara, el silencio reinó a mi alrededor

-también veo a Charlie en sus rizos, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas y la forma de su cara…-dijo Billy mientras se acercaba en su silla con ayuda de una muchacha que no identifiqué al instante-es una mezcla perfecta de ambos… pareciera que no se han ido y que siguen con nosotros

Levanté inmediatamente la mirada al oírlo hablar… era curioso que ambos compartiéramos el mismo sentir, ¿algún día desaparecería este vacío al escuchar a alguien mencionar a mis padres?, ¿estas ansias de llorar?... o ¿esta tristeza?. Y como si mi corazón y mi alma fuesen un libro abierto para Billy, colocó una de sus manos sobre las mías y fijó sus ojos viejos y cansados sobre los míos y vi una inmensa tristeza en ellos… no solo yo sufría, él también, después de todo, Billy fue el mejor amigo de mi padre, el que lo acompañó en todo momento cuando mi madre decidió dejarlo.

_En poco tiempo perdió a sus dos mejores amigos… Harry y Charlie, su sufrimiento debe ser mucho más intenso que el mío, y aun así me esta dando valor en este momento._

Me sentí la peor persona al percatarme que creía que solo yo era la que sufría… olvidé que había otras personas que lamentarían tanto como yo la partida de mis padres.

-tienes razón… Jullien es la mezcla perfecta de ambos-susurré temblorosamente mientras volvía a posar mis ojos sobre mi hermano, el cual no tardaría en querer comer

-así que ahora eres mi cuñada y además me harás tía dentro de poco, Bella-la persona que estaba detrás de Billy me habló con bastante familiaridad, como si me conociera

¿Cuñada?, ¿tía?, obviamente tenía que ser una de las hermanas mayores de Jake, pero hacía años que no la veía, aun éramos unas niñas cuando la dejé de ver… ahora que la veía con detenimiento, encontré cierto parecido entre ambos, aunque a la vez eran abismalmente diferentes, ya que si bien el tono de piel de su hermana era oscuro, no poseía los hermosos tonos cobrizos de Jake, más bien su color era similar a la canela, sus cejas eran tupidas pero de apariencia fina y delicada, la forma de su cara era angulosa y su boca en forma de flor era pequeña aunque sus labios eran gruesos y de apariencia carnosa… quizás tenía más parecida a su mamá que a Billy… Charlie llegó a mencionar que era una mujer sumamente hermosa, y las facciones de esta joven, de la cual no recordaba el nombre, reflejaban que Charlie no había exagerado… la hermana de Jake era muy bella.

-soy Rachel-respondió confundida al tiempo que observaba de reojo a Jake-¿no le dijiste?

-no se prestó la ocasión ni el momento-repuso-Bells, mi hermana llegó hace días a la reservación, y pues… al parecer se quedará tiempo indefinido aquí en la Push-sabía que estaba contento, en las pocas veces que hablamos de su familia pude ver que extrañaba a sus hermanas, pero había algo que le molestaba… ¿qué sería?, ¿acaso estaba molesto con Paul?, ¿porqué lo veía con tanto enojo?, al parecer, sin darme cuenta había descuidado bastante mi relación con Jake

-ya que estamos poniendo al día a Bella, déjame presentarte a mi futura esposa-dijo Jared con orgullo, y mientras Emily agarraba una de las manos de Jullien levanté la mirada, viendo que junto a el estaba la otra cara que no conocía, y por más que rebuscaba en mis recuerdos, no ubicaba su rostro en alguna persona que conociera-ella es Kim, el amor de mi vida

No hizo falta que me dijera los detalles, por la mirada que Jared le dedicaba, supe que ella era su impronta… a primera vista podía asegurar que era una muchacha plana y sin chiste, su rostro era demasiado ancho, pero si observaba con detenimiento eran sus pómulos los que estaban fuera de proporción con el resto de su cara, y sus ojos, al ser demasiado pequeños, no ayudaban a mantener un equilibrio en su rostro, y por si esto no fuese poco, su boca y su nariz eran demasiado grandes, definitivamente no era la belleza que estamos acostumbrados a ver. Para rematar, su cabello azabache era tenue y delgado.

Pero la mirada enajenada de Jared no reparó en los detalles que yo percibí a primera vista, la miraba como quien ve al ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, para él, no había mujer más encantadora que ella y si enfocaba detenidamente mi vista sobre los ángulos de su rostro, pude ver que no era plana como creía, su piel parecía ser de seda color rojiza, sus labios tenían una forma perfecta, y sus dientes blancos resaltaban con el color oscuro de su piel… eso sin mencionar las pestañas negras y tupidas que adornaban sus ojos, las cuales, tocaban sin problemas sus mejillas en cuanto bajaba la mirada… ¿acaso esto es la imprimación?, ¿sacar lo mejor de cada persona?... ya que ahora no podía siquiera pensar que Kim es una mujer fea… al contrario, era única y hermosa.

-mucho gusto Kim-susurré esperando que mis pensamientos anteriores no se vieran reflejados en mi rostro-¿y Leah?-pregunté y todos se vieron los unos a los otros, por su expresión supe que no deseaban verla

-esta cambiándose en estos momentos en mi cochera… tendré que poner un amuleto que aleje las malas energías que ella dejó ahí-susurró con una falsa sonrisa mientras yo lo observaba con lo que esperaba, fuese una mirada severa… fracasé

-no creo que sea suficiente Jake… su energía es poderosa-repuso Seth siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Todos comenzaron a reír, y aunque no quería, yo también los secundé

No tardé en escuchar los pasos de Leah, seguramente al poner un pie dentro de la casa haría que tanto Seth como Jake se tragaran sus palabras, pero al entrar, no sucedió lo que esperaba, al contrario, se quedó estática en el marco de la puerta, viéndome fijamente, o al menos eso creí. No podía asegurar si ella respiraba o no, por unos momentos me pareció ver en Leah a un vampiro y no a un licántropo… pero mientras el silencio se extendía lo que creí fueron varios minutos, me di cuenta que ella no me observaba a mi sino a Jullien, estaba completamente absorta analizando las facciones de mi hermano, hasta ahora ella es la única que ha reaccionado de esa manera, ¿acaso había confusión y desilusión en sus ojos?, ¿o quizás era idolatría y adoración?, no pude descifrar que es lo que más predominaba, de pronto me pareció ver en el rostro de Leah la misma devoción que Kim ejercía sobre Jared, _¿por qué?._

Todos dirigieron desconcertados su mirada hacia Leah, y quizás había algo más en su expresión que yo no entendí, pero que el resto de la manada si supo interpretar mucho antes que yo.

-no… no puede ser… esto, yo, ¡no!-vociferó Leah furiosa sin apartar sus ojos de Jullien, era incapaz de hacerlo aunque los espasmos de su cuerpo indicaban que lo que deseaba era salir corriendo de este lugar, entrar en fase y alejarse de aquí hasta que no tuviera aliento para seguir huyendo, pero algo se lo impedía, era como si no fuese dueña de los impulsos de su cuerpo, como si algo o alguien tuviera sus pies anclados al suelo que pisaba, ¿acaso esperaba una orden de Sam?

_Observa a Jullien como quien ve el sol por primera vez… ¿por qué?... acaso ella… ¡imposible!_

-Leah, tranquilízate-habló Sam con sus manos extendidas hacia ella, su intención no era tocarla o abrazarla, sino confortarla y evitar que perdiera el control, pero aun cuando su cuerpo se relajaba, sus músculos permanecieron tensos como las cuerdas de un piano, parecía que de un momento a otro se impulsaría sobre sus pies y se abalanzaría sobre nosotros, ¿para atacarnos o para tomar a Jullien entre sus brazos y arrullarlo?, no quise esperar a saber su reacción… acuné a mi hermano y lo apreté contra mi pecho lo cual solo logró inquietarlo, y comenzó a llorar… ya tenía hambre.

Levanté la mirada y me topé con una Leah devastada… parecía que cada gemido lastimero que emanaba la garganta de Jullien, le provocaba una herida profunda no solo en el alma sino también a nivel físico… sus hermosas facciones estaban contraídas de dolor ante la visión de una situación que no entendía y que no podía controlar, mientras que sus manos las tenía fuertemente aferradas a la altura de su pecho, como si tuviera alguna clase de dolor que desconocíamos, ¿acaso esto también es producto de la imprimación?, ¿¡pero si Jullien solo es un bebé?, todo esto es enfermo… ¡repulsivo!, ¿¡como se atrevía a generar su impronta en mi hermano?, no me importa que fuese un acto inconsciente, en mi mente tenía muy claro que Jullien era un bebé y que por una extraña y absurda ley lobuna ya le pertenecía de por vida a Leah.

**Notas de la autora**

**1 Afton es la pareja de Chelsea, el cual puede hacerse invisible ante cualquier ataque, aunque su habilidad tiene un defecto, no puede ocultar a los que lo rodean mas que a el mismo, y alguien que enfoque bien su vista será capaz de percibir su presencia o en su defecto, verlo**

**¿Que les parece?, Leah ha generado su impronta en nada más y nada menos que Jullien, el hermano de Bella, la cual acaba de perder recientemente a sus padres, esta amenazada de muerte constantemente por Victoria, y esta en la mira de los Volturi jajajaja, ¿como creen que reaccione ante esta situación?**

**Avances del cap 30**

Al parecer mi idea de pasar una tarde libre de problemas tendría que dejarla para otra ocasión, ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con este asunto confuso y absurdo de la imprimación, ¿cómo entender que Leah y Jullien estaban destinados a estar juntos desde ahora, si a penas he comenzado a disfrutarlo?, ¿cómo debía digerir la noticia si hacía poco había perdido a mis padres y Jullien era todo lo que me quedaba de ellos?

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana y dejen sus reviews¡**


	31. Capitulo 30

**Otro capitulo más y veo que en cada uno nuevas personas añaden este fic a sus favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS, de verdad que me hacen el día con los reviews y los favs... siempre es bueno leer sus opiniones. Como siempre deseo que este capitulo les guste... lo he leído bastantes veces pero ahora no le di la revisada final asi que espero no haya errores jajajaja, si los hay mis disculpas**

**Frase de la semana**

**Cuando todos los días resultan iguales es porque el hombre ha dejado de percibir las cosas buenas que surgen en su vida cada vez que el sol cruza el cielo.**

**Paulo Coelho**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Levanté la mirada y me topé con una Leah devastada… parecía que cada gemido lastimero que emanaba la garganta de Jullien, le provocaba una herida profunda no solo en el alma sino también a nivel físico… sus hermosas facciones estaban contraídas de dolor ante la visión de una situación que no entendía y que no podía controlar, mientras que sus manos las tenía fuertemente aferradas a la altura de su pecho, como si tuviera alguna clase de dolor que desconocíamos, ¿acaso esto también es producto de la imprimación?, ¿¡pero si Jullien solo es un bebé?, todo esto es enfermo… ¡repulsivo!, ¿¡como se atrevía a generar su impronta en mi hermano?, no me importa que fuese un acto inconsciente, en mi mente tenía muy claro que Jullien era un bebé y que por una extraña y absurda ley lobuna ya le pertenecía de por vida a Leah._

**Capítulo 30**

-Em, ¿podrían Bella y Jullien quedarse en tu casa esta noche?-la voz ronca de Jake fue áspera, no estaba molesto e iracundo como yo, más bien desconcertado y confundido… tanto o más que el resto de la manada, los cuales no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ya que la única mujer licántropo de la manada, que según las leyendas, no debía existir, había generado una impronta

-¿EH?, claro, por supuesto-repuso Emily nerviosa mientras se acercaba a nosotros y colocaba una de sus manos en mi espalda-vamos Bella, Jullien ya tiene hambre

Eso trajo mis pensamientos de nuevo al punto importante, Jullien, y mientras nos dirigíamos a casa de Emily en absoluto silencio, mi hermano chupaba uno de mis dedos creyendo que de ahí saldría algún alimento que le quitaría el hambre… al menos eso lo había calmado un rato, pero no lo suficiente, ya que una vez fuera de la camioneta, comenzó a llorar nuevamente, y sin esperar más tiempo, descubrí mi pecho mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los sillones de la sala y comenzó a beber desesperadamente, una parte de mi cerebro sintió alivio al percatarme que estábamos solas.

Al parecer mi idea de pasar una tarde libre de problemas tendría que dejarla para otra ocasión, ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con este asunto confuso y absurdo de la imprimación, ¿cómo entender que Leah y Jullien estaban destinados a estar juntos desde ahora, si a penas he comenzado a disfrutarlo?, ¿cómo debía digerir la noticia si hacía poco había perdido a mis padres y Jullien era todo lo que me quedaba de ellos?, no lo aceptaba… ¡no!, lo protegería de Leah aunque en el proceso perdiera su amistad… estaba lo suficientemente enfurecida con ella como para no importarme en lo más mínimo si alejar a mi hermano de su lado le causaría algún daño.

-te aseguro que Leah esta mucho mas incomoda con este asunto de la imprimación que tu Bella-seguramente Emily estaba intentando calmar el enojo que obviamente no era capaz de ocultarle... no quise decirle que estaba fracasando completamente en su misión, ya que la bestia que dormía en mi interior solo deseaba en estos momentos hacer sufrir a Leah y no quería descargar mi furia contra ella que no era el motivo por el que estaba tan enfurecida… no había poder humano que me hiciera entender que estaba exagerando, ya que mi raciocinio estaba completamente opacado por algo mucho más intenso… la ira

-¡es un bebé!, ¿cómo pudo hacer algo semejante?-susurré furiosa, Jullien seguía bebiendo ávidamente aunque comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, una parte de mi cerebro entendía que debía controlarme para evitar alterarlo… y sorprendentemente mi cuerpo obedeció

Después silencio, ninguna de las dos dijo absolutamente nada, quizás porque no se podía defender lo indefendible, o probablemente Emily estaba esperando a que Jullien se quedara dormido para seguir justificando inútilmente a Leah.

Habían pasado ya algunos minutos y comenzaba a controlar mi enojo, así que sin querer admitirlo en voz alta, una parte de mi cerebro comenzó a aceptar la idea de que yo, en lugar de Emily, actuaría de la misma manera.

-no sabía que tenías una cuna-susurré mientras colocaba a mi hermano en el interior al tiempo que Emily ponía encima suyo uno de los cobertores que Alice había empacado

-la hizo Sam... recientemente una prima mía nos visitó, tiene 3 años-replicó mientras salíamos de la habitación y cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta

-Emily, de verdad, podemos quedarnos en la sala… lo último que quiero es causarte problemas-dije mientras caminábamos hacia la cocina y le ayudaba a terminar de preparar la que sería nuestra comida… ensalada

-por supuesto que no Bella, tu y Jullien se quedaran en mi habitación y no se hable más del asunto-sonreí-… no quiero parecer repetitiva pero te pido que no seas muy dura con Leah… ella es la primera en estar en contra del asunto de las improntas y el hecho que ella haya generado una en tu hermano, la ha de tener turbada y muy molesta consigo misma… -suspiré resignada, no podía dejar de ver la verdad en sus palabras, se que tenía razón, que Leah era la primera persona que se oponía a las improntas por ser el motivo principal de su infelicidad y su separación con Sam… obviamente yo deseaba verla feliz y realizada, que finalmente la amargura y el enojo que ha cargado desde que la conozco abandone su rostro, pero jamás imaginé que dentro de la ecuación estaría incluido mi hermano… aun así, con todas las razones que tenía para seguir enojada con ella, ya no podía… las palabras de Emily habían abierto en mi mente la posibilidad real de que yo había extralimitado mi enojo hacia Leah

-no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa en este momento… me cuesta mucho trabajo controlar mis emociones, sin esfuerzo puedo seguir enojada con Leah el resto de mi vida y a la vez desolada por la muerte de mis padres sin que ninguna de esas emociones decaiga con el tiempo, esa soy yo ahora-nos sentamos en las sillas de su pequeño comedor mientras intentábamos comer-pero se que tienes razón… conozco la historia de Leah y se lo que ella opina de la imprimación, lo entiendo, pero no dejo de repetirme que Jullien es mi hermano, que es un bebé… y que todo este asunto es enfermo y repulsivo

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta del significado de mis palabras, _¡perfecto!, lo logré, lastimé a la persona que estaba intentando por todos los medios posible tranquilizarme y con la cual había intentado no descargar mi coraje, ahora me sentía peor que basura. _

-perdóname Emily… no pensé lo que dije-repuse apenada esperando ver en su rostro un poco de enojo pero nada, la mitad buena de su cara se veía tan tranquila y sonriente como siempre

-se que si lo pensaste Bella, pero también se que no fue por mi, sino por la situación que vives con Leah y tu hermano… créeme, yo misma pensé que este asunto de la imprimación era anormal… créeme, entiendo perfectamente como te sientes, no es una situación sencilla la que estas atravesando… una persona normal ya se hubiera desplomado con todos los problemas que tienes encima… y ahora esto… ningún ser humano podría soportar la situación que estas pasando… -repuso mientras enterraba una y otra vez el tenedor en un jitomate cambiando su expresión seria por una cargada de cierta angustia que no pasó desapercibida por mi-debí ser más prudente y no mencionar lo de Leah, mi única intención es ayudar en lo que puedo dentro de mis posibilidades

¿En que momento de la plática, Emily se había adjudicado una culpa que no era suya?, ella había sido víctima de mis cambios de humor y de la furia que aun sentía, pero pese a todo en ningún momento me pasó por la mente enojarme con ella por recordarme lo de Leah, al contrario, es gracias a ella que comenzaba a canalizar mi molestia y ver la verdad.

-no, no… por favor, no me pidas disculpas, me haces sentir mucho peor-susurré mientras soltaba el tenedor y caía estrepitosamente sobre el plato… afuera, la lluvia comenzó a arreciar mientras que el estruendo de los rayos, estremecía las ventanas de la casa de Emily, parecía como si de un momento a otro se fuesen a romper, aunque era obvio que eso no sucedería, todo estaba en mi imaginación y mi miedo a las tormentas

-te perdono si eso te hace sentir mejor-levanté nuevamente la mirada y había un brillo especial en el único ojo que no había sido dañado por la cicatriz que deformaba su rostro… ¿era acaso picardía?, sin mucho esfuerzo sonreí y después nos fue imposible parar… tuvimos que detenernos por dos razones, una, por el dolor de estomago que nos atacó a las dos, y después porque de no parar, un terrible y vergonzoso accidente nos sucedería a ambas

Afortunadamente no volvimos a tocar el tema y finalmente pudimos terminarnos la ensalada… al menos lo hicimos antes que tuviera una apariencia de puré.

El resto de la tarde la pasé dormida, no podía estar despierta un minuto más aunque lo intentara por todos los medios, hacía días no veía a Emily y quería platicar con ella, pero no pude hacerlo, caí rendida en el sillón de su sala, recordando mientras caía en la inconsciencia que estaba fatigada.

En la lejanía podía escuchar el estruendo característico del agua caer sobre el suelo mientras que el canto terrible del viento hacía eco en el bosque que custodiaba la Push… si bien estaba acostumbrada a las constantes tormentas de Forks, no lograría minimizar en lo más mínimo este miedo que me atrapaba enseguida escuchaba los rayos estremecer las paredes de mi habitación, o el estremecer de los vidrios mientras el viento se azota una y otra vez contra los cristales, pero, ¿por qué no me sentía asustada como debía ser la norma en estos casos?, ¿de donde provenía este calor que me abrazaba y me acogía calidamente?... fue el olor a canela y madera el que me dio la respuesta a mis preguntas… me encontraba acunada en los brazos de Jake, y la dulce melodía que producía su corazón en cada latido es lo que me mantenía sumida en una profunda ensoñación libre de pesadillas, ¿cómo sentir miedo si tenía a Jake al lado mío?, protegiéndome, cuidándome… amándome como nadie en este mundo… a veces podía ser la persona más cursi si me lo proponía, pero era una característica mía que solo salía a flote cuando estaba Jake presente, supe que me había sonrojado ligeramente aunque no tenía los ojos abiertos, una sonrisa de Jake confirmó mis sospechas.

-me pregunto que es lo que estarás soñando para que te hayas sonrojado Bells-musitó-¿acaso algún plan de seducción para esta noche?-reí ante su propuesta indecorosa la cual resultó bastante tentadora

-no creo poder hacer que me desees teniendo esta apariencia… parezco una ballena-repuse mientras abría los ojos esperando ver la habitación de Emily, pero en su lugar mis ojos se toparon con el techo inclinado, las paredes de madera, las cortinas blancas tipo plumeti que se ondeaban ligeramente por el viento que se filtraba a través de la ventana, ¿por qué ya no estábamos en la habitación de Emily?, ¿a que hora fue que me trajo de nueva cuenta a su casa?

-me desespera que seas incapaz de apreciar tu propia belleza, Bells… ¿qué no te das cuenta que te deseo igual que siempre?, ¿qué la bestia que duerme dentro de mi ansía poseer salvajemente tu cuerpo todo el tiempo?-susurró ronco por la pasión mientras me pegaba más contra su cuerpo, procurando acercar su cadera contra la mía para dar una prueba fehaciente de que sus palabras eran ciertas… pude sentirlo con total claridad-no, estoy diciendo una mentira… el deseo que despiertas en mi es mil veces más intenso que la primera vez que hicimos el amor, la única manera de calmar estas ansias de poseerte es haciéndote el amor en este instante y aun así mi deseo por ti se haría más intenso, ¿dime que me hiciste para que te ame y te de esta manera Bella?-preguntó mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, sintiendo como su aliento caliente recorría en una suave caricia mi piel fría

-creo que he sido descubierta… y yo que creí que había sido cuidadosa al poner ese brebaje en el agua que generalmente tomas-sonrió sin dejar de acariciar mi cuerpo, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a mi vientre… al igual que yo, el había sentido las patadas contra la palma de su mano

-¿eso fue… lo que creo que fue?-asentí mientras observaba maravillada la sorpresa y felicidad que se reflejaban en sus ojos negros… jamás podría olvidar el brillo que adornaba en este momento su mirada… _es cierto, desde que supe que estaba embarazada, esta es la primera vez que podíamos disfrutarlo el y yo juntos, sin otro pensamiento en mente que un promisorio futuro junto con nuestros bebés_

Después fue difícil que Jake intentara seguir con el camino de besos y caricias que hacía solo unos instantes caían sobre mi cuerpo, aunque debía aceptar que el cambio había sido interesante, ya que Jake se enfocó en mantener una especie de plática con los bebés, haciéndoles saber una y otra vez que el era su padre… al parecer le preocupaba bastante que ellos no tuvieran un lazo afectivo con el, ¿cómo podía pensar en algo semejante?, yo jamás permitiría que algo así sucediera, aun así no dije nada, dejé que el siguiera con su monólogo el tiempo que el quisiera, pero fueron gotas de sangre sobre la almohada lo que llamó mi atención… ahora que veía con detenimiento mi vientre, este se encontraba más abultado… parecía estar en mi octavo mes de embarazo, Jake percibió mi cambio de humor y tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos obligándome a enfocar mi atención en el, no fue muy difícil hacerlo.

-no pudiste evitarlo Bella, estabas dormida… -me acunó entre sus brazos pegando mi rostro contra su pecho, por primera vez sus palabras no lograron tranquilizarme

-no, no esta bien, ¿no te das cuenta que esto puede poner en riesgo a nuestros bebés?... no soy dueña de mis impulsos incluso cuando duermo, ¡mira mi vientre!, gané otro mes de embarazo… ¿qué pasará si con esto pongo en peligro la vida de mis bebés?, ¿y si…?-no pude seguir hablando, Jake colocó una de sus manos sobre mi boca mientras su frente se pegaba sobre la mía, su calor era hipnotizante, era como si estuviese tranquilizándome sin decir una sola palabra… _un lenguaje que solo su corazón y el mío entendían_

-nadie puede cargar con tantas angustias dentro de su cuerpo Bella… no sabes con certeza que eso afectará a nuestros bebés, no te culpes por algo que aun no sucede, el hecho que sigas embarazada pese el cambio que ha sufrido tu cuerpo desde que ingeriste el veneno es una buena señal, ¿no crees?, confía en Carlisle, el jamás permitiría que tu vida o la de nuestros bebés estuviese en peligro, ¿o si?

Jake jamás terminaba de sorprenderme, esta era la primera vez que expresaba abiertamente la confianza que había depositado en Carlisle, y yo mejor que nadie sabía que haberlo puesto en palabras le había costado más trabajo del que se permitiría transmitirme… estaba poniendo en manos de Carlisle mi vida y la de nuestros bebés… tener esa clase de confianza con alguien a quien consideras tu enemigo debe de ser la decisión más difícil que ha tenido que tomar… parece que en ocasiones como esta subestimaba bastante la madurez que mi novio de 17 años tenía… por primera vez me pareció ver en el a un hombre y no a un adolescente que a penas comenzaba a vivir, a veces olvidaba que no tenía que cargar yo sola con mis miedos y angustias, era una sensación agradable saber que tenía a alguien tan valioso como Jake al lado mío… suspiré mientras rodeaba su cintura con uno de mis brazos al percatarme lo mucho que me faltaba por aprender de él.

-perdóname, a veces olvido que tu también cargas con las mismas angustias que yo y aquí estás… dándome valor para que no pierda la cabeza, cuando se que tu también estas angustiado… creo que no he sido la mejor novia estas últimas semanas…-lo estreché más contra mi cuerpo mientras que comenzaba a aturdirme su calor

Pese que había dormido varias horas, aun me sentía cansada, pero no quería dormir, deseaba seguir platicando con el, disfrutaba escuchar su voz, saber que pensaba, que lo hacía feliz o infeliz, quería sentirme participe de la idea más minúscula que cruzaba por su cabeza, cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por el sueño me haría perder un tiempo valioso a su lado que jamás regresaría… de pronto sentí que este día podía ser el último de nuestras vidas, que jamás volveríamos a estar de esta manera, yo entre sus brazos mientras acaricia mi cabello, mis mejillas, mis brazos, así como besando esporádicamente mis párpados… mis labios, que el premio inmerecido de sentir su alma al tiempo que su calor me estrecha en un intimo abrazo, el cual desnuda todos mis secretos y miedos, no volvería a experimentarlo nuevamente… este era el único pensamiento que no deseaba externarle, ya eran muchos los problemas que Jake tenía encima como para que yo le diera otro más, así que decidí llenar mi mente de otros temas que no estuviesen relacionados con ese futuro oscuro e incierto que se vislumbraba para ambos en la distancia... la felicidad que sentí al visualizar el promisorio futuro a su lado, al cual desee aferrarme con todas mis fuerzas, se había desvanecido tan rápido como apareció.

-¿y Jullien?-de pronto recordé a mi hermano, hacía horas tenía que haberle dado de comer… me iba a levantar de la cama, pero las manos de Jake se aferraron a mis hombros y me jaló suavemente hacia el colchón mientras colocaba mi cabeza contra su pecho-¿por qué no me despertaste?, tenía que haberle dado de comer a Jullien hace horas

-necesitabas descansar, además Rachel se encargó de Jullien… dice que quiere empezar a practicar para cuando nazcan sus sobrinos, le dio la leche de fórmula que estaba en la pañalera y se volvió a quedar dormido… ahora esta en mi habitación con ella… Em nos prestó la cuna

Cuando mencionó a Emily, recordé que no tenía idea de a que hora había llegado por nosotros, o de lo que había sucedido con Leah y el asunto de la imprimación… pero no deseaba hablar de esto último ahora… aun seguía molesta, mejor decidí indagar en porque cada que hablaba de su hermana Rachel, su expresión no ocultaba su disgusto y mucho menos su enojo… este sería un buen argumento del que hablar, más tarde, cuando estuviera en un callejón sin salida, hablaría del tema que por el momento quería evadir por todos los medios posibles.

-creí que extrañabas a tu hermana, pero pareces molesto cuando hablas de ella, ¿acaso estás enojado porque te dejó sólo a cuidar de tu papá?-pregunté mientras acariciaba su cabello, el cual rebasaba ligeramente sus hombros… me gustaba verlo así, me recordaba una época para ambos donde todo era sencillo y mis problemas no se comparaban con los de ahora

-no, al contrario, me siento feliz que haya regresado, no me molestó que se fuera de la Push para terminar la carrera de ingeniería en computación en Washington, ese siempre fue su sueño… además no hice nada del otro mundo, solo he intentado cuidar a mi viejo como el cuidó de mi cuando era niño… estoy molesto por otro asunto-silencio… estaba respirando con bastante lentitud, lo cual significaba que estaba intentando controlar los espasmos que de pronto comenzaron azotar su cuerpo… después de varios segundos habló-el día que llegó Rachel fue a dar una vuelta por First Beach a recordar viejos tiempos, ahí estaba Paul y PUFF… otro amor a primera vista… ahora es casi imposible sacarlo de casa ya que Rachel esta viviendo aquí con nosotros, mi padre no quiere que ella se vaya a vivir a otro lugar… la ha extrañado todo este tiempo y quiere estar a su lado, así que hemos decidido soportar la presencia de Paul en casa así como el asalto constante a nuestro refrigerador… lo que me saca de mis casillas es que cuando estamos en forma de lobo, piensa todo el tiempo en mi hermana, y es tan fuerte la conexión que existe entre nosotros que ¡creo estar enamorado de Rachel, mi propia hermana!... me enferma, ¿sabes lo que es ver en la mente de Paul lo que hace con mi hermana cuando están solos?, creer que soy yo el que…

No pudo continuar la frase ni le pedí que lo hiciera… supe exactamente a que se refería, ahora entendía porque se le veía tan molesto e incomodo cuando estaba cerca de ella… no debe de ser para nada agradable ver a tu propia hermana hacer el amor con su novio y peor aun sentir que eres tu el que esta con ella, recibiendo sus caricias… eso de la telepatía entre los licántropos debía resultar bastante bochornosa en momentos como este.

-eso es…-_¿qué debía decir?... _más bien, que palabra podía usar que no me hiciera parecer insensible a la situación, ni con mi nueva mente, donde mis procesos mentales creía eran más rápidos que antes, lograba encontrar la frase adecuada

-¿repulsivo, enfermo?-repuso con una media sonrisa… hacía tiempo no veía mi sonrisa adornando su rostro… no supe cuanto la había extrañado sino hasta ahora

-si… -sonreí apenada mientras mordía mi labio inferior

-ahora se como se sentía Leah cuando veía eso mismo en la mente de Sam… una situación así amarga a cualquiera-susurró mientras enredaba uno de mis mechones de cabello en sus dedos

Jake no era la clase de persona que decía ese tipo de frases accidentalmente, además me conocía lo suficiente como para no haberse dado cuenta que estaba intentando evitar ese tema a como de lugar… además por si llegó a tener alguna duda al respecto, la tensión de mi cuerpo al mencionar el nombre de Leah me delató… a veces creo que me conocía demasiado bien para mi propia suerte… tanto que Jake sabía que este era el mejor momento para hablar del asunto… y si no lo era, el haría que así fuera.

-Leah no está bien Bella… no intentaré justificarla, porque comprendo como te sientes, pero también entiendo la postura de ella… lo vivo a su lado cuando somos licántropos y te aseguro que en estos momentos ella se odia tanto o más de lo que tu la crees odiar… así como somos incapaces de controlar en un principio nuestras emociones como el enojo, la furia o la tristeza, también no es difícil controlar el odio… tu mejor que nadie conoce su historia, ¿te parece que esta tomando esto con calma y que aceptará fácil la imprimación?... esta luchando contra su propia naturaleza en este momento Bells, no quiere ser parte de una leyenda que detesta, pero a la vez no puede dejar de pensar en Jullien-mi cuerpo se tensó al escucharlo decir esta última frase y no pude evitar traer al frente de mi mente el enojo que estaba intentando ignorar-no es como estas imaginando, ya sabes que ella no piensa en Jullien en un sentido romántico, lo único que desea es protegerlo, cuidarlo, velar por su seguridad… convertirse en aquello que el más necesite…-suspiró y levanté la mirada, estaba más preocupado de lo que sus palabras expresaban, todo indicaba que se estaba guardando la peor parte para el mismo y me relataba la versión censurada-Leah ha cambiado mucho desde que inició toda esta locura de los licántropos, y aunque nadie simpatiza con ella, todos intentábamos comprender su postura y coincidíamos en que no deseábamos estar en sus zapatos aunque ella nos recordara todo el tiempo lo que es ser ella cuando somos lobos… pero ahora con esto de la imprimación estamos esperando lo peor… a ciencia cierta no sabemos que actitud tomará… Sam esta muy preocupado por ella-Jake estaba sinceramente preocupado por Leah y si algo odiaba era verlo tan abatido

-no odio a Leah-apartó rápidamente sus ojos del techo y me observó fijamente-bueno, lo que quiero decir es que entiendo lo que dices… no me es fácil apartar de mi mente el motivo real de mi enojo, pero si enfoco mi mente en el sentir de Leah puedo ver como se siente y lo difícil que debe de ser para ella toda esta situación, aunque no estoy segura de querer que ella vea a Jullien en este momento… una parte de mi desea verla sufrir por osar generar su impronta sobre mi hermano y se que esa parte de mi la detesta por ello, pero por otro lado no puedo odiarla como me gustaría… ¿estoy siendo muy egoísta?-pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta verdadera, una de las hermosas cualidades de Jake era que siempre me decía la verdad por muy dura que esta fuera… esa era una de las tantas maneras que tenía para protegerme y me gustaba, me hacía sentir valiosa e importante y no una inútil constante para cualquier situación

-un poco… cualquiera en tu lugar actuaría de la misma manera… solo intentas proteger a Jullien es todo… estás en todo tu derecho de decidir lo que tu creas conveniente para él-me besó y con eso sellamos el tema, aunque su frase me dejó con más preguntas que responder, las cuales analicé durante las horas siguientes que dormí a su lado, llegando a la conclusión mientras intentaba despertar, que quizás sería buena idea que Leah viera a Jullien… después de todo, esa había sido la intención de su plática todo el tiempo, pero jamás me pediría que hiciera algo semejante en contra de mi voluntad

El llanto de Jullien me despertó por completo, observé el reloj y vi que eran las 5:32 am, y como era de esperarse, después de estar seguramente varias noches en vela, Jake estaba profundamente dormido sin una sábana encima, una de las ventajas de ser un licántropo era que no conocía el frío, afuera, la lluvia había perdido intensidad aunque el cielo oscuro aun estaba adornado con unas terribles nubes grises que presagiaban más lluvias para la tarde, por consiguiente mas truenos y relámpagos… eso no me hizo para nada feliz, aunque si pensaba en el remedio, podría pensar que prefería de ahora en adelante los días lluviosos, ya que sin mucho esfuerzo podría acostumbrarme a permanecer acunada en los brazos de Jake mientras me envuelve su calor… su aroma, los rítmicos latidos de su corazón…

_¡basta Bella!, si no detienes el rumbo de tus pensamientos en este instante, despertarás a Jacob para que termine lo que estaba iniciando con bastante éxito el día de ayer. _

Sacudí mi cabeza y rápidamente comencé a enfocar mi mente en otros asuntos, y mientras retiraba con lentitud uno de los brazos de Jake, me percaté que mi agotamiento había quedado en el olvido después de 3 horas más de sueño, eran una de las pocas ventajas de esta transformación que carecía de nombre, en ocasiones como esta, podía dormir poco y no me afectaba en lo más mínimo, mis sentidos estaban tan agudos como siempre… mientras seguía en la tarea titánica de levantarme de la cama procurando hacer el menor movimiento, me di cuenta de que con el pasar de los días, mi cuerpo se iba acoplando a la serie de cambios que me había sido imposible controlar el primer minuto después de despertar de mi inconsciencia… por ejemplo, no me era difícil controlar mi fuerza al cargar a Jullien pese que yo era similar a un vampiro neófito, mis emociones, si bien eran un sube y baja constante, no era algo imposible de controlar, al menos no ahora… estaba aprendiendo a enfocar mi mente en un punto específico que me ayudara a despejar las nubes que se instalaban en mi cerebro cuando estaba enojada o imposiblemente furiosa… la tristeza era una emoción que en definitiva me costaría mucho trabajo ignorar, creo que viviré con ella el resto de mis días como mi fiel compañera, aunque lo que más me tenía sorprendida era que me había acostumbrado a la quemazón que produce la ausencia de veneno y sangre en mi organismo… recuerdo que el primer día, estaba fuera de mis casillas, habría matado a los Cullen con tal de conseguir una gota de sangre que me ayudara a aliviar ese fuego calcinador, pero después de esa primera experiencia por demás aterradora y traumática, me vi envuelta en situaciones que enfocaron mi mente en algo más importante que yo misma y mi sed, y poco a poco, sin percatarme el momento exacto de cuando sucedió, fui capaz de vivir con esta quemazón que incluso ahora, después de haber bebido la adictiva sangre de Jake, ataca de lleno mi cuerpo… era incomodo, abrumador, pero fácil de ignorar si pensaba en Jake y mis bebés… parece que mi cuerpo y mi mente se estaban acoplando rápidamente al veneno que había en mi interior y los efectos que conllevaba tenerlo recorriendo mis venas, permitiéndome también experimentar de una manera diferente, todas y cada una de las emociones más maravillosas, así como las más temibles por el ser humano… me estaba gustando demasiado este nuevo ser que trajo como consecuencia salvar la vida del hombre que amaba… después de todo siempre tuve razón… dar la vida por el ser que se ama siempre vale la pena.

Cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos, acerqué mi rostro a la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza de Jake, besé sus labios calientes y quizás mi temperatura corporal le molestó, pero no demasiado, ya que solo se movió un poco y se después se abalanzó para abrazar la almohada que estaba a un lado suyo mientras murmuraba mi nombre. Sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Darle de comer a Jullien era una de las experiencias más hermosas que no se comparaba en nada con lo que he vivido hasta ahora, aunque una parte de mi no dejaba de pensar que debía ser Renée la que estuviera en estos momentos sentada en una de las sillas de la casa dándole de comer a Jullien, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas, sus manos pequeñas apretadas fuertemente en forma de puñitos y no yo… era una pena saber que eso jamás sucedería más que en mis sueños o mi imaginación, me habría gustado ver la cara de Renée mientras ve a Jullien comer con tanta avidez, y escucharla cantarle su clásica y trillada canción de cuna… o a Charlie crear torpemente una especia de cuna entre sus brazos mientras lo mece de un lado a otro esperando conseguir que Jullien se duerma, me habría encantado escuchar las narraciones clásicas que me contaba de niña de mi abuela Marie, o de su infancia, de sus amigos… de autos y quizás sus torpes acercamientos con las mujeres conforme Jullien fuera creciendo… extrañaba terriblemente a mis padres, pero no podía estar triste, al menos no en presencia de Jullien, pese el pensamiento colectivo, estaba completamente segura que el podía percibir mis cambios de humor, y pese la infinidad de razones que tenía para llorar y lamentar mi existencia, por él tenía que estar con una sonrisa… quería que creciera en un ambiente feliz y libre de todos los problemas que rodean a su caótica hermana… lo lograría aunque de momento fuese una tarea casi imposible… yo conseguiría hacer posible esa labor, por el daría todo, incluso mi vida si fuese necesario… seguiría el ejemplo de Renée… _el amor de una madre no conoce fronteras._

Jullien era tan tranquilo que a veces creía que no era un recién nacido… solo lloraba cuando tenía hambre, pero una vez satisfecho volvía a quedarse dormido… me parecía que esa cualidad la había heredado de Charlie.

Pese que la lógica me indicaba que una vez habiendo terminado de comer, debí poner a Jullien nuevamente en la cuna, preferí hacer exactamente lo contrario, era una sensación agradable sentir su respiración acompasada contra mi pecho, mientras su cabeza descansaba en uno de mis brazos, estaba tan quieto mientras preparaba el desayuno de los Black, que era difícil creer que tenía a un bebé en uno de mis brazos, pero por alguna razón mientras servía la comida en unos tazones lista para ser servida una vez despertaran todos, dirigí mi mirada hacia el ventanal que esta justo a un costado mío… tenía la impresión que alguien me observaba con detenimiento desde hacía varios minutos, ¿sería Victoria acaso?... cubrí el cuerpo de Jullien con la cobija que colgaba de mi brazo y me alejé lentamente de la ventana… y al fijar mi vista en uno de los árboles más alejados del jardín de los Black, vi a Leah perfectamente inmóvil viendo fijamente el cuerpo pequeño que estaba cubierto por el cobertor que tenía en mis brazos… no supe si sentirme relajada porque no era un enemigo, o más tensa que si fuese Victoria… _hace unos momentos estabas considerando la idea de que ella conociera a Jullien, ¿no es así?, no seas cobarde y mantente firme, sabes perfectamente que Leah está sufriendo._

Respiré lentamente mientras apretaba ligeramente el cobertor que cubría el cuerpo de Jullien y me acerqué a la puerta para permitirle a Leah la entrada, la cual sin decir una palabra, entendió mis intenciones y con el mismo mutismo entró mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, sin apartar en ningún momento su vista de Jullien.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en la estancia, ¿qué debía decir para romper un poco el hielo?, _hola Leah, ¿cómo estas?, la mañana esta agradable, ¿no crees? _o quizás hablar del clima de ayer, _llovió bastante anoche y bajó más que de costumbre la temperatura, ojala hoy el clima mejore… _era obvio que mis pobres intentos de aligerar la tensión no rendían frutos ni en mis escenarios imaginarios, ya que en el primero, Leah permaneció con su vista fija en Jullien sin percatarse siquiera de mi presencia, y en la segunda tuve un poco de éxito, hizo contacto visual conmigo, aunque su mirada no fue la de un par de amigas que se reencuentran después de semanas de no platicar siquiera… definitivamente este asunto de socializar y eliminar silencios incómodos no era precisamente mi fuerte, si eso sucedía dentro de mi mente no quería ni imaginar que pasaría si decía alguna de aquellas frases.

-¿quieres un café?-_¿un café?, _¿es lo único que se me ocurría para romper el hielo con Leah?, ¿no pude haber pensado en algo mejor?, habiendo mil y un temas que tratar con ella, había decidido hacer la pregunta más trillada y sin sentido que llegó a mi mente, y era obvio por su mirada que una parte de su cerebro se había hecho el mismo cuestionamiento que yo… pero no dijo nada, solo movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

-en realidad no se que estoy haciendo aquí… verlo es insoportable y al mismo tiempo imprescindible-susurró tan bajo que un humano normal no podría haberla escuchado… sus ojos estaban fijos en el cobertor que mantenía cubierto a Jullien-tenerlo frente a mi es un recordatorio constante del monstruo en el que me he convertido, monstruo que he odiado desde que Sam generó su impronta en Emily, pero al mismo tiempo no soy dueña de los impulsos y deseos de mi cuerpo… mi mente y mi corazón gritan incesantemente que debo verlo, que necesito tenerlo a mi lado para poder vivir y al mismo tiempo me cuestiono todos estos deseos vacíos y frívolos… mientras más lucho contra esta naturaleza maniatada por las estupidas leyendas que he escuchado desde niña, una parte de mi muere lenta y dolorosamente… ¿comprendes el asco y odio que siento por mi y por tu hermano?... lo detesto y lo necesito… y eso me hace odiarlo como jamás había odiado a alguien y también necesitarlo como jamás necesité a nadie… preguntándome si lo que creí sentir y bauticé como amor, era solo un simple reflejo que jamás existió, también he puesto en duda lo que algún día afirmé era una mentira y una ilusión, no he parado de decirme a mi misma que necesito a tu hermano, que lo adoro, que me convertiría en lo que el deseara para que fuese feliz…-se levantó abruptamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-pero… ¡no concibo que este sentimiento que creció de la nada en cantidades exorbitantes sea en realidad amor!... ¡no soporto que la presencia de este niño sea un recordatorio constante de que mi vida ha sido una mentira y que debo dejarla ir para centrarme solo en el y sus necesidades!, ¿¡y yo?, ¿¡que hay de mi felicidad y de lo que yo deseo hacer con mi vida?, ¡NO IMPORTA SI MUERO EN EL INTENTO, NO ME PERDERÉ A MI MISMA DENTRO DE TODA ESTA LOCURA LLAMADA IMPRIMACIÓN… NO ME DEJARÉ ARRASTRAR POR ESTA LEYENDA COMO TODOS LOS DEMÁS… NO PIENSO COMETER EL MISMO ERROR QUE SAM… NO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN SER DESPIADADO QUE TIRA DE LADO SUS SUEÑOS Y ABANDONA A LOS QUE AMA POR UNA ESTUPIDA ILUSIÓN QUE CREEN ES AMOR!, ¡JAMÁS!-gritó

El cuerpo de Leah estaba temblando amenazadoramente, llegando a mi mente imágenes de aquella vez que perdió el control y entró en fase muy cerca de mi, dejando para siempre una cicatriz sobre mi espalda… no necesitaba tener la mente virtuosa de los vampiros para saber que debía alejarme de ella rápidamente si no quería que la historia se repitiera y que solo contaba con un par de segundos para lograrlo, pero por mucho que mis sentidos fuesen más agudos, no poseía la velocidad de ninguno de los seres sobrenaturales que conocía… comencé a entrar en pánico al percatarme que no lograría llegar a tiempo a la habitación… no alcanzaba a ver la puerta que estaba justo detrás de mí aunque quisiera, tampoco tenía tiempo para intentar hacerla entrar en razón, ya que su mirada furibunda reflejaba sólo a una bestia fuera de si que estaba dispuesta a atacar a sus presas, sus hermosas facciones dejaban poco a poco atrás su forma humana al tiempo que su piel cobriza comenzaba a desaparecer entre el pelo gris que comenzaba a aparecer sobre su rostro… y mientras me levantaba del sillón para intentar huir de ella, el llanto desesperado de Jullien se combinó con el gruñido amenazador de Leah, la cual, en cualquier momento culminaría su transformación, angustiándome enormemente que aun nos encontrábamos peligrosamente cerca de ella… no quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si sus garras rozaban el cobertor que cubría a Jullien, así que sin detenerme a pensarlo dos veces, me di la vuelta y lo protegí con mi cuerpo mientras continuaba alejándome de ella… si entraba en fase en este instante, me quedaba el consuelo de que sus filosas garras no tocarían ni un cabello de Jullien… pero no di ni dos pasos hacia atrás cuando escuché una puerta abrirse abruptamente al tiempo que se azotaba contra una de las paredes de madera de la sala, apareciendo a mi lado una fracción de segundo más tarde Jake, el cual era azotado por fuertes espasmos en todo el cuerpo mientras sacaba a Leah de la casa, los cuales, entraron en fase al pisar el bosque de la Push… los perdí de vista al tiempo que se adentraron en la maleza.

-¡¿Bella, estas bien?-no tuve tiempo de reaccionar inmediatamente a la pregunta que me hacían Billy y Rachel… solo pude descubrir el rostro de Jullien e intentar tranquilizarlo mientras lo colocaba contra mi pecho, olvidando por completo en alguna parte del suelo su cobertor

-… si, no nos hizo nada-respondí rápidamente mientras mecía suavemente a Jullien, el cual poco a poco se sumía nuevamente en la inconsciencia aunque el cielo de la Push estaba comenzando a tronar otra vez… parecía que estaba acostumbrándose al clima húmedo y lluvioso de Forks

Después de varios minutos volvió a quedarse dormido en mis brazos, era increíble que después de lo ocurrido el estuviese descansando tan tranquilo, como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido en la estancia de los Black, envidié su capacidad de adaptarse al ambiente que lo rodeaba, y aunque quise emularlo no pude, lo sucedido con Leah me dejó bastante inquieta.

_¡no soporto que la presencia de este niño sea un recordatorio constante de que mi vida ha sido una mentira y que debo dejarla ir para centrarme solo en el y sus necesidades!_

Aunque hubiese tenido tiempo de razonar con ella, no habría encontrado las palabras adecuadas para contradecirla… ¿cómo hacerle ver un error que no existía?, ¿quién podía decirle que hacía mal al defender su vida con tanta vehemencia?, o como ella dio a entender, la poca libertad que le quedaba desapareció al generar su impronta en mi hermano… no pude evitar sentir una tristeza infinita por la suerte de Leah, desapareciendo de mi mente la furia que hasta hace unas horas afirmaba sería eterna.

Billy se mantuvo neutral en la situación, sería incapaz de darle la espalda a uno de los suyos, aunque lo notaba más contrariado de lo que el mismo se permitía expresar, parecía no ser la única que veía esta imprimación como otra excepción a la regla que marcan sus leyendas, parece que en este caso en lugar de sacar lo mejor de uno mismo, solo había empeorado el estado anímico de Leah, lo cual me regresaba al punto central… debía mantener a Jullien alejado de Leah el mayor tiempo posible, aunque mi motivo no era mero egoísmo… en mi mente tenía muy claro que en esta ocasión mi causa era proteger la vida de mi hermano de la que parecía, según las leyendas de los Quileutes, era su alma gemela.

Una hora… dos horas… tres horas y ni una noticia de Jake o de algún miembro de la manada, ¿acaso pensaban mantenernos en esta incertidumbre por más tiempo?, no tenía ni la paciencia ni la tolerancia necesaria para esperar un segundo más dentro de esta casa que me asfixiaba a cada segundo que pasaba sin tener noticias de Jake.

-no vayas Bella, es peligroso-musitó Billy mientras se acercaba a mi en su silla

-no permaneceré más tiempo aquí sin tener noticias de Jake o de Leah, ¿y si le pasó algo?-mi mente comenzó a crear un escenario bastante desafortunado, en donde Jake resultaba herido en su intento de calmar a Leah, lo cual me hizo querer salir cuanto antes de la casa, tomar el Rabbit de Jake y dirigirme a la casa de Emily o internarme al bosque de la Push, haría lo que fuera con tal de terminar esta incertidumbre, pero una voz ronca y profunda me detuvo en seco

-es insultante la poca fe que tienes en mi Bells-no pude moverme de mi lugar aunque deseaba que mis pies se despegaran del suelo que pisaba para así poder abrazar a Jake mientras me aseguraba que no estaba herido, que él estaba bien

-estaba muy preocupada por ti… no sabes lo angustiada que he estado creyendo todo este tiempo que quizás tu…-se acercó a una velocidad sobrenatural y apretó mis labios con dos de sus dedos

-¿tan poca confianza me tienes?-preguntó seriamente, no había un tono juguetón en su voz o de falsa severidad, al contrario, estaba realmente molesto conmigo

-… confío en ti, pero…-esta vez colocó su mano sobre mi boca, la cual sin mucho esfuerzo cubría mi rostro

-pero nada, no puedes confiar en mi cuando estoy a tu lado, y dejar de hacerlo cuando me encuentro lejos… la confianza no permite la volubilidad, tengo obligaciones que atender aquí en la Push y lo sabes… no rindo completamente si se que tu estás angustiada por mi o en un acto impulsivo a punto de hacer algo estupido con tal de mantenerme a tu lado, diciendo que para ti primero es mi seguridad, y créeme que pensar en lo que podrás estar haciendo en mi ausencia, me saca de concentración y es ahí cuando mi vida esta en peligro, porque no estoy completamente enfocado en lo que estoy haciendo… tu y nuestros hijos son lo más importante que tengo, es por ustedes que me interno en el bosque en busca de vampiros, por la sencilla razón de que deseo protegerlos, ¿no crees que me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, mimándote, besándote, diciéndote cosas cursis al oído?, ¿o sencillamente platicando y teniendo una cita como cualquier otra pareja de nuestra edad?...-esta vez tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mientras colocaba su frente sobre la mía… su voz era suave y sutil, no dura y áspera como indicaba el tono de la plática, parecía como si estuviese diciéndome te amo en cada frase que repetía-pero por ahora no puedo, esta es nuestra realidad por el momento, así que quiero que me prometas que confiarás en mi pase lo que pase Bella… este a tu lado o a 100 kilómetros de distancia, no quiero pensar todo el tiempo en las ideas tan creativas que pasan por tu mente cuando se te mete la absurda idea de que nada malo me pasara rodeado por estas cuatro paredes… amar es confiar en tu pareja y yo confío en ti Bells, todo el tiempo… ¿crees que fue fácil para mi aceptar la idea de que te quedaras en casa de los Cullen teniendo a Edward tan cerca?, ¿o que aceptara la idea de que ellos, pese todo lo que te hicieron, son importantes para ti?... no Bella, no ha sido fácil digerirlo y sin embargo estoy intentando aceptar tus decisiones y a la gente que quieres porque confío en ti… -besó mis labios con ternura, mientras repasaba con la punta de su nariz mis mejillas, mis párpados... -no quiero que te comportes como una madre que necesita proteger de su hijo… yo ya tuve una Bella… quiero que seas mi pareja, mi amante, mi mejor amiga, mi compañera… habrá ocasiones en los que podremos estar juntos, peleando lado a lado para proteger a los que amamos, pero habrá muchos otros momentos en los que tendremos que hacerlo por separado y aun así seguir confiando el uno del otro… somos uno ¿recuerdas?, nuestra alma es una sola para siempre… así que nunca estamos separados realmente Bells

¿El que me acababa de hablar de esa manera tan franca había sido mi novio de 17 años?... ¿al que creía conocer mejor que la palma de mi mano y llegué a considerar que necesitaba ser protegido?...si, era el mismo, parece que había madurado 30 años en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ¿o será que siempre ha sido así y yo me he empeñado en verlo como el eterno adolescente al que tengo que cuidar y proteger para evitar que le sea arrebatada la felicidad?... si, yo he sido siempre la del problema, la que intenta alejar de todo peligro a los que ama sin saber que no es una decisión que está en mi tomar y que en mi intento de ayudar, solo empeoro la situación, y lo que es peor, pongo en peligro la vida de mis seres queridos… Jake me acaba de dar una lección importante, no sólo porque no confiaba en el como merecía, sino que además no respetaba sus decisiones como el respetaba las mías… sin darme cuenta me había estancado en un punto donde yo me sentía cómoda, donde yo creía tener el control… sin ponerme a pensar que a todas horas, yo soy lo único en lo que reparo a la hora de tomar una decisión, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que las demás personas que me rodean desean… siempre soy yo, yo y yo… ¿acaso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar?, ahora mismo iba a cometer el mismo error, para no estar yo angustiada, iba a adentrarme al bosque, donde se que el peligro me aguarda, justificando mis actos impulsivos en que deseaba proteger a Jake, sin saber que yo misma lo estaba poniendo en peligro… ¿en que momento el avanzó tanto y yo me quedé tan atrás?, me sentía avergonzada, no sabía como mirarlo a la cara o que palabras usar para pedirle mil y un veces disculpas.

-perdóname… tienes razón… yo no sabía que estaba cometiendo tantos errores, discúlpame

Silencio, por un momento creí que estaba verdaderamente enojado conmigo, pero al levantar la mirada y clavar mis ojos sobre los suyos vi un amor infinito que era solamente mío, y sin previo aviso volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó apasionadamente, dejando en el olvido la delicadeza y la sutileza... bailando salvajemente su lengua contra la mía mientras éramos interrumpidos momentáneamente por nuestra necesidad de respirar para después volver a probar el dulce sabor de sus labios sobre los míos.

-no merezco a alguien como tu en mi vida Jake-musité mientras escondía mi rostro en su cuello

-eso esta en mi decidirlo, y déjame decirte que para mi eres la mujer perfecta, no concibo mi vida sin ti Bells-sonreí y comencé a ejercitar mi confianza en esta frase tan sencilla… la Bella de antes seguramente debatiría sus palabras, pero ahora no quería hacerlo, en realidad estaba dispuesta a creer que era perfecta para el… ya que era obvio que para mi, Jake rebasaba el limite de la perfección que algún día juré no existía… el me demostraba una vez más que me encontraba en un error

Tan ensimismada estaba en la plática, que no me percaté del momento en que Rachel y Billy salieron de la casa para darnos un poco de intimidad, y al cabo de 10 minutos, los cuales, Jake se la pasó refunfuñando que ya quería comer y que se negaba rotundamente a esperar un minuto más, llegaron Rachel y Billy, este último con Jullien en sus brazos, el cual estaba perfectamente protegido con un hermoso cobertor azul que Rosalie le regaló días atrás.

Fue normal que durante el desayuno, Jake arrasara con todo lo que había preparado… afortunadamente conocía la capacidad que mi adorado novio tenía cuando el hambre lo atacaba y preparé la ración suficiente para que quedara satisfecho, el cual al terminar, me ayudó a secar los trastes mientras yo los lavaba.

-genial-de pronto la voz áspera de Jake llamó mi atención, ¿por qué de repente se le veía tan molesto

No necesite de una respuesta, la llegada de Paul fue la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Era extraño ver a Jake tomar tan enserio su papel de hermano celoso, el cual no ocultaba su molestia al ver los besos y abrazos que Rachel le regalaba a Paul, o bien los mimos que el le hacía en el cabello, el cuello o los oídos, y aun cuando podía ser muy maduro en unos aspectos, el Jake infantil seguía dentro de el y salía a la luz en momentos como este, el cual, sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, tomó una lata de zanahorias y se la aventó directamente a la nariz de Paul. No es necesario describir la escena que se armó en ese momento, Rachel enfurecida con Jake por ser tan egoísta e infantil, a Paul dejarse consentir por ella mientras ve a Jake con la burla implícita en sus facciones cuando ella no lo esta viendo y obviamente la intervención de Billy para intentar calmar la tensión que había crecido como espuma entre estos licántropos adolescentes, inmaduros e infantiles

-como si no fuera suficiente soportar a Paul y escuchar sus pensamientos cuando somos lobos, ahora tengo que ver constantemente sus demostraciones de cariño todo el tiempo… ¡jamás sale de la casa!, me tiene harto-musitó molesto mientras nos dirigíamos a la casa de los Cullen

-pero tu hermana se ve feliz con el… lleva fuera mucho tiempo, quizás te convendría intentar aceptar la idea de que Paul ya forma parte de tu familia-repuse mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de Jullien, el cual hacía unos minutos acababa de comer y contrario a la costumbre de dormir enseguida terminaba su leche, ahora estaba bastante despierto… era como si supiera que nos dirigíamos a casa de los Cullen-eso haría que la vida de todos fuese menos complicada… no creo que sea agradable para Rachel ver a su hermano y su novio pelearse como perros y gatos-por el espejo retrovisor me dedicó una mirada entre molesta y divertida, parece que le había causado gracia la comparación

-… lo intentaré si el procura controlar sus pensamientos cuando somos lobos-inquirió en un tono más relajado, parece que ya se encontraba de mejor humor

-ja ja ja, y yo que creía que yo era la única testaruda en esta relación

**Notas de la autora**

**¿Que les pareció?, ¿que opinan de la reacción de Leah ante la imprimación?, me pareció buena idea darle ese matiz a Leah, comencé a analizar a Leah, la razón de su amargura y es obvio que todo tiene una razón, la imprimación, así que desde mi perspectiva es obvio que ella no tiene una buena opinión con respecto a las leyendas que solo la han hecho infeliz, pero como Jake dice, la imprimación es demasiado fuerte... ¿me pregunto que destino tendrá Leah?. Por otro lado la plática que sostiene Jake con Bella es una de mis favoritas, no me costó trabajo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ya que la escena la tenía en mi mente... quise que Jake le hablara de esa manera dulce pero severa a Bella, que le hiciera ver que ella misma pone en peligro su vida en cada acto arrebatado que se le ocurre con tal de retenerlo a su lado y creer que así lo mantiene seguro... aunque comprendo la postura de Bella, todos en mayor o menor grado queremos proteger a los que amamos, pero a veces tanta protección perjudica mas de lo que ayuda... por eso Bella entiende su punto pero no dejará de ser como es, aunque se que pondrá de su parte por complacer a Jake... por ella y su relación... y era necesario que ella entendiera que no es la madre de Jake sino su pareja y todo lo que ello conlleva. Esto lo enfaticé porque Bella siempre ha querido ser la madre de todos, la que dicta que hacer, la que protege, la que procura... y eso esta relacionado con Renée y su falta de autoridad para ser madre de su propia hija, así que para mi es una cadena que si bien no se romperá facilmente, es algo que ella comenzará a trabajar dando paso quizas a una Bella que dejará el papel de madre para aplicarlo solo con sus hijos y no con su pareja... algo que se es bastante dificil... espero les haya gustado este capitulo y ya saben, por favor dejen sus reviews**

**y aqui el adelanto del capitulo 31**

-no debimos escuchar esa plática que tuvieron… fue un accidente haberlo hecho-susurró Esme apenada-… se el cariño que le tienes al bebé Rose, todos lo amamos, y comparto tu sentir cariño, pero no somos las personas indicadas para decidir que es lo mejor para el bebé, ¿lo entiendes verdad Rose?-musitó Esme intentando calmar la furia de Rosalie, pero parece que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito en su misión, ya que escuché un gruñido que habría sido escuchado por cualquier humano que hubiese estado a una distancia prudente de ella… y me pareció que alguien estaba intentando consolarla acariciando su espalda o sus hombros, al menos eso es lo que me parecía escuchar, el roce era suave y gentil aunque también un poco febril, quizás Emmet, era la única persona que tendría ese tipo de contacto físico con ella

-no permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima al bebé, nadie le hará daño, haré lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo a salvo-respondió Rosalie con vehemencia mientras arrullaba a alguien que tenía entre sus brazos… seguramente aun estaba intentando arrullar a mi hermano

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana¡**


	32. Capitulo 31

**¡Hola!, son las 00:46 am... finalmente puedo actualizar a primera hora del domingo y no en las últimas jajajajaj, pero creanme que entre el trabajo y las cosas que tengo que hacer se me dificulta subir mis capitulos en tiempo, pero hago un esfuerzo enorme por no dejar de actualizar... me he propuesto terminar con esta historia que empezó en mi mente como algo de minimo 10 caps y miren hasta donde he llegado, ¡31 caps! y 111 reviews, eso sin contar a las peraonas que han añadido a sus favs mi fic ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, ojala todas las que leen mi historia me dejen su review, me encantaría leer sus opiniones**

**Frase de la semana**

**"No nos atrevemos a muchas cosas porque son difíciles, pero son difíciles porque no nos atrevemos a hacerlas."**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-… lo intentaré si el procura controlar sus pensamientos cuando somos lobos-inquirió en un tono más relajado, parece que ya se encontraba de mejor humor_

_-ja ja ja, y yo que creía que yo era la única testaruda en esta relación_

**Capítulo 31**

Rió conmigo mientras estacionaba el Rabbit en la entrada de los Cullen, los cuales aguardaban nuestra llegada, aunque la más impaciente era Rose, ya que caminaba de un lado a otro mientras jugaba nerviosamente con uno de los mechones de su cabello, aunque al verme descender del auto con un Jullien completamente despierto, se detuvo y se acercó presurosa hacia nosotros al tiempo que suspiraba y adornaba su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa mientras Jake sacaba nuestras maletas de la parte trasera del auto.

Me encontraba rodeada por todos los Cullen, los cuales deseaban tocar y ver a Jullien, y pese la algarabía del momento, me di cuenta de la ausencia de dos personas… Edward y Tanya no se veían por ningún lado, ¿estarían cazando?, ¿por qué habrán querido sacarme de la casa?, ¿había algo que no querían que yo supiera?, ¿a eso se debía su ausencia?.

_Y si fuera así, ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?, ¿enojarte con todos ellos por intentar protegerte?, ¿o quizás hacer una de tus clásicas rabietas para conseguir respuestas?_

_No, no me molestaría, no podría… ¿pero era mucho pedir que me incluyeran en esas pláticas?, a final de cuentas es mi vida la que esta en peligro, es a mi a la que Victoria, Lena y los Volturi desean matar, me parecía simplemente justo estar incluida en esas conversaciones que hasta el momento eran secretas para mi. La Bella que quería olvidar por unos instantes sus problemas había desaparecido junto con el agotamiento… quería tomar las riendas de la vida que había decidido vivir… estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de disfrutar de aquel futuro que vislumbré meses atrás, Jake, mis hijos y yo en la Push, ya no me importaba envejecer y perder mi juventud mientras que Jake conserva la apariencia juvenil de ahora… el era el destino que había elegido vivir y quería comenzar a disfrutarlo. _

-lo veo perfectamente Bella, parece que Jullien ya no necesita la incubadora… creo que esta primera salida le hizo bastante bien-la voz de Carlisle trajo mis pensamientos de nuevo a la realidad, eclipsándome por unos momentos la mirada de Rosalie, eran muchos los sentimientos encontrados que se dibujaban en sus hermosas facciones, pero una sobresalía de todas ellas, la adoración que ya le profesaba a mi hermano, ¿podía culparla?, no… después de todo Jullien es la representación del sueño que jamás podrá realizar… ella no podía evitar ver reflejado en Jullien al hijo que nunca podrá tener

Un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho al ver con claridad a lo que hace varios meses estaba decidida a renunciar… la posibilidad de ser madre del hombre que se ama es una experiencia única e irrepetible, no cambiaría con nadie mi lugar aunque me ofreciera cumplir mi sueño de antaño… esa hermosa ilusión permanecerá inmortalizada junto con el amor que le profesé a Edward dentro de mi mundo personal, donde sin arrepentimiento alguno puedo convertirme en heroína y villana de mi propio cuento de hadas… mis sueños.

-¿quieres cargarlo Rose?, parece que te ha extrañado-dije captando la mirada azorada de Rosalie, la cual con sus movimientos rápidos y expertos tomó a Jullien entre sus brazos, procurando cubrir su propio pecho con el cobertor, para evitar que lo gélido de su piel lo dañara

-hola bebé, ¿sabías que eres la criatura más hermosa que he visto?-dijo mientras lo mecía suavemente de un lado a otro… Jullien por otro lado, no dejaba de observarla con cierta fascinación

-lamento diferir contigo cielo… nadie es más hermosa que tu-repuso Emmet mientras se acercaba a Rosalie y depositaba un beso en su mejilla al tiempo que colocaba una de sus manos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de Rose

-Bella, me gustaría hacerte un chequeo-dijo Carlisle sin dejar de ver mi vientre abultado, era obvio que el se percató del crecimiento acelerado que sufrí en solo un día-me preocupa el volumen de tu vientre, si mis cálculos no fallan me parece que estás a días de dar a luz

¿Debía sentirme aliviada o alarmada?, estábamos a mediados de diciembre, lo que significaba que tenía solo 3 meses de embarazo… he vivido lo suficiente rodeada de lo sobrenatural como para no asustarme con facilidad, pero esto superaba por mucho cualquiera de mis sueños más hermosos o mis pesadillas mas aterradoras.

-quiero estar presente-la voz de Jake la escuché justo detrás de mi, y enseguida sentí como una de sus manos rodeaban mis hombros con fuerza… me estaba dando ánimos

-por supuesto Jacob, eres el padre y estás en todo tu derecho

Solo Carlisle, Esme, Jacob y yo estábamos en el estudio de Carlisle, al cual lo notaba demasiado pensativo y eso me angustió, ¿acaso había algún problema con mis bebés?, pero enseguida prendiera el monitor y escuchara el acelerado latido de sus corazones, nada importó y mi vida se centró en los dos pequeños que distinguía sin problemas en el monitor… y mientras Carlisle movía el transductor alrededor de mi vientre, pude ver que ambos estaban en apariencia sanos y completos, pero yo no era la experta, seguramente el estaba percibiendo detalles que yo desconocía, y su silencio no estaba ayudando a calmar mis ansias.

-¿qué pasa Doc?, ¿está todo bien?-preguntó Jake mientras apretaba con fuerza mi mano

-si… me preocupa el crecimiento tan acelerado que presentaron de ayer a hoy… el último ultrasonido lo hice hace un par de días y estaban en apariencia en el séptimo mes de gestación, y ahora tienen la apariencia de estar en el octavo mes y medio… aun así no veo ningún problema… parece que están listos para nacer en los próximos días, quizás dos semanas si mis cálculos no me fallan… y nunca fallan-repuso con una sonrisa… al parecer le había causado gracia su chiste local y sonreí junto con el, pero por motivos completamente diferentes

-¿de verdad?... ¿dos semanas?, ¿estás seguro?-pregunté alegre, no pude evitar desear que las dos semanas pasaran ya, que mañana se cumpliera el plazo y que finalmente pudiese tener entre mis brazos a mis bebés… a mis pequeños pateadores

-si, comenzaré a preparar lo necesario… si ninguno de los dos tiene alguna objeción, les recomiendo que el parto sea aquí en la casa, para protección de Bella y los bebés, ¿qué opinas Jacob?-preguntó Carlisle mientras apagaba el monitor al tiempo que Esme retiraba el gel que cubría mi vientre con una toalla seca

-mientras ellos estén protegidos no tengo ningún problema… -repuso secamente aunque no podía ocultar la emoción de saber que tendríamos a nuestros bebés en solo un par de días más

Carlisle nos dejó a solas en el estudio mientras intentábamos digerir la noticia. No necesitaba escuchar a Jake para saber que el estaba feliz, tanto o más que yo, lo podía sentir en mi pecho… su júbilo, su felicidad, su amor inmenso por los pequeños seres que verían la luz dentro de dos semanas… y antes que pudiera hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo, rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda y mi cintura mientras besaba con ímpetu mi cuello, mis hombros, mis mejillas, mi boca, al tiempo que susurraba una y otra vez lo mucho que nos amaba a los tres… jamás me arrepentiría de esta decisión que me llevó conocer a Jake, concebir a sus hijos y amarlo de esta manera que no conoce lógica ni barreras… se que en silencio le había prometido no hacer locuras en su ausencia, y lo cumpliría, pero no podía pedirme que me traicionara a mi misma y a mis ideales, eso jamás lo haría… ni por el ni por nadie… volvería a arriesgar mi vida por proteger la existencia de la persona que amaba ahora y amaría siempre… hasta el día que mi corazón dejara de latir, aunque incluso después de haberse detenido, no dejaría de amar a esta persona maravillosa que me estrechaba en un férreo abrazo y me acercaba segundo a segundo a mi paraíso personal… estaba destinada a amar a este hombre incluso después de mi muerte, ya que ese es el destino que había elegido vivir y el cual ansiaba disfrutar el tiempo que viviera, no me cansaría de sentir su calor, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre el mío, pero sobre todo, jamás podría fastidiarme de su amor incondicional, ahora más que nunca confirmaba mi teoría de que debí haber hecho algo muy bueno en mi vida para merecer no solo a Jake, sino a nuestros bebés… ¿existía una dicha más grande que esta?, no lo sabía y esperaría, junto con Jake, encontrar la respuesta.

-por cierto, ¿qué pasó con Leah?-pregunté a sabiendas que arruinaría nuestra pequeña burbuja de felicidad… me tomó entre sus brazos y me sentó en uno de los sillones del estudio, el cual seguía con la misma decoración que el día de ayer, aunque me parecía que había más muebles, ¿sería mi imaginación, o quizás Alice esta cumpliendo su amenaza?... me perfilaba por esto último

-…mal, Sue esta muy preocupada por ella… todos lo estamos-susurró mientras acariciaba mi mano izquierda con su dedo pulgar-se niega a hablar del asunto de la imprimación y está aferrada a la idea de luchar contra lo que siente hacia Jullien-musitó no muy convencido

-¿es eso posible?-pregunté súbitamente ansiosa

-hasta hace poco no era posible que una mujer se convirtiera en licántropo y mira lo que son las cosas… Leah es la primera y no sabemos si la única…-inquirió mientras se ponía de pie y observaba atento el cielo nublado a través de la ventana, parece que el día de hoy comenzaría a nevar-no confío mucho en las decisiones de Leah en estos momentos, esta muy inestable, así que lo mejor será que Jullien permanezca aquí contigo el mayor tiempo posible… no me parece el lugar más seguro, pero creo que Leah jamás se acercará aquí, los Cullen le disgustan mucho más que a mi, cuando des a luz ya veremos la manera de solucionar esta situación-dijo

-¿crees que Leah le pueda hacer daño?-me sentí asustada, sus palabras me indicaban que ninguno sabía a lo que nos enfrentábamos con la imprimación de Jullien y Leah

-… no permitiremos que llegue a tanto, cielo… en el fondo se que ella no desea eso… la imprimación es demasiado fuerte y aunque se niega a aceptarlo, piensa en Jullien más de lo que ella misma se permite, pero no podemos confiarnos-un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo al visualizar el peor de los escenarios, en menos de un segundo tuve a Jake a un lado mío estrechándome entre sus brazos… los rápidos latidos de su corazón, retumbaban contra mi pecho casi inmóvil-no te angusties Bella, protegeremos a Jullien, te lo prometo

-lo se-le respondí el abrazo y después lo bese en los labios

Minutos después Jake se fue, al parecer Sam había solicitado su presencia en la Push para algo importante… me dejé caer suavemente sobre el sillón y después silencio, ¿dónde estaban todos los Cullen?, ¿qué es aquello tan urgente que necesitaba decirle Sam a Jacob?, ¿más rondas nocturnas acaso?, ¿el regreso de Victoria o Lena?, ¿por qué parecía que estaba sola en casa?... _¿no sería mejor que te levantaras de este sillón y buscaras alrededor de la casa a ver si hay alguien?, así encontrarías respuesta a una de tus tantas preguntas._

Y mientras caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos de esta enorme mansión esperando ver a Alice, Esme, Carlisle o alguno de los Cullen en las habitaciones contiguas, fueron voces provenientes de la sala, las que llamaron mi atención. No eran gritos, ni siquiera podía afirmar que estaban hablando en un volumen normal que cualquier humano ordinario pudiese escuchar… eran susurros tan bajos que tachaban en lo silencioso, pero era capaz de escucharlos tan claro que era como si estuviesen parados a un lado mío hablando, así que con la sutileza de la que era capaz, caminé lentamente hacia las escaleras para dirigirme a la sala… mi intención no era la de escuchar su plática, pero de pronto me vi bastante interesada cuando alguno de ellos mencionó el nombre de Jullien.

-¡es una locura, es sólo un bebé!-esa voz era de Rosalie, parecía alterada por algo, aunque furiosa era una palabra que alcanzaba a describir y al mismo tiempo no abarcar, la magnitud de su enojo-¿¡que clase de enferma es esa mujer?... imprimación o lo que sea es inaceptable

-Bella y Jacob resolverán ese problema Rosalie, no debemos inmiscuirnos en sus decisiones-susurró Carlisle conservando el mismo tono de voz casi silencioso-ellos sabrán que es lo mejor para el bebé, no olvidemos que tanto Bella como Jacob son la única familia de Jullien

-no debimos escuchar esa plática que tuvieron… fue un accidente haberlo hecho-susurró Esme apenada-… se el cariño que le tienes al bebé Rose, todos lo amamos, y comparto tu sentir cariño, pero no somos las personas indicadas para decidir que es lo mejor para el bebé, ¿lo entiendes verdad?-musitó Esme intentando calmar la furia de Rosalie, pero parece que no estaban teniendo mucho éxito en su misión, ya que oí un gruñido que habría sido escuchado por cualquier humano que hubiese estado a una distancia prudente de ella… y me pareció que alguien estaba intentando consolarla acariciando su espalda o sus hombros, al menos eso es lo que me parecía escuchar, el roce era suave y gentil aunque también un poco febril, quizás Emmet, era la única persona que tendría ese tipo de contacto físico con ella

-no permitiré que le ponga un dedo encima al bebé, nadie le hará daño, haré lo que sea con tal de mantenerlo a salvo-respondió Rosalie con vehemencia mientras arrullaba a alguien que tenía entre sus brazos… seguramente aun estaba intentando arrullar a mi hermano

-Jullien no es tu hijo Rosalie, en cuanto nazcan los bebés de Bella, ella se lo llevará de aquí y nosotros nos iremos de Forks en cuanto el problema con Victoria y los Volturi quede resuelto… así que te pido que comprendas cual es nuestra postura… te lo suplico-me dio la impresión que Rosalie había dejado de respirar, nuevamente su realidad a mis ojos era demasiado dura… cruel… esta era la primera vez que Carlisle, pese que conservó su tono conciliador y compasivo, había sido duro con ella

Entendía perfectamente lo que el quería decirle, pero, ¿no había otra manera de explicárselo?... no, posiblemente esa había sido la única manera, después de todo sabía perfectamente que Carlisle jamás le habría hablado de otra manera a menos que no tuviera otra opción, aun así sentí que debía hacer algo para hacer sentir mejor a Rosalie… resarcir en algo la amargura que ha cargado desde que su vida humana terminara brutalmente, truncando para siempre su más valioso sueño… debía haber algo que yo pudiera hacer.

-¿hay alguien en casa?-pregunté como si no hubiese escuchado la plática… de pronto el movimiento fue más intenso en la sala, al parecer intentarían aparentar que estaban reunidos viendo las noticias

-Bella, creímos que estarías descansando… es peligroso que estés caminando por la casa tu sola-en eso le daba la razón a Alice, y no porque me cansara, realmente no sentía que mi peso hubiese cambiado drásticamente, aunque en ese punto, mi sentido de medición no era de fiar, ya que mi fuerza no se comparaba con la de antes… pero me era imposible ver donde pisaba ya que mi vientre me impedía ver mis pies, así que si quería evitar un accidente que no sería extraño gracias a mi torpeza, mejor tendría que quedarme lo más quieta posible en un solo lugar-vamos, siéntate aquí conmigo

-¿alguna noticia de Victoria?-pregunté mientras Alice se sentaba a mi lado en el sillón blanco de la sala viendo mi ropa con reproche… era obvio que más tarde me daría un buen sermón de que ropa debía usar

-no, por el momento nada, esperemos un par de días… si los Volturi la localizan nos enteraremos-asentí mientras mi mirada se posaba en Rosalie, la cual no podía dejar de sonreírle a Jullien, el cual para mi sorpresa seguía despierto

-es extraño que siga despierto, ¿no ha dormido nada Rose?-pregunté

-no… parece que este jovencito no quiere dormir el día de hoy ¿verdad?-repuso mientras le hacía mimos a Jullien en el estomago al tiempo que acariciaba con la punta de su nariz una de las mejillas sonrosadas de mi hermano-¿quieres cargarlo?-preguntó rápidamente mientras me observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, pude ver en su rostro aquello que estaba intentando esconder de mi por todos los medios posibles… tristeza, desilusión, frustración… amargura… no parecía muy feliz con la idea de darme a Jullien, pero también pude leer en su rostro resignación

-creo que lo mejor por el momento es que tu o Esme lo asistan… tengo mucho sueño y quizás me quede dormida intentando arrullarlo, ¿podrías cuidarlo por mi mientras tanto?-pregunté mientras veía como de la mirada de Rose la tristeza era suplida por la felicidad

-por supuesto-respondió emocionada al tiempo que Emmet posaba sus ojos dorados sobre los míos… sin decir una palabra me estaba dando las gracias, asentí lentamente mientras simulaba rascarme la nuca

-necesito decirles algo… más bien, quiero pedir su ayuda nuevamente-dije y todos posaron su mirada sobre mí

-lo que sea Bella, sabes que cuentas con nosotros-dijo Esme y le sonreí, sabía que era sincera… Alice estrechó una de mis manos y ese fue el impulso que necesitaba para explicarles toda la situación de Leah, Jullien y la imprimación

Como había anticipado, más de uno se mostró molesto con toda esta situación que yo misma taché de enferma y repulsiva, y fue obvio, sin que hicieran audibles sus pensamientos, que cada uno de ellos pensaba en la imprimación como algo grotesco, dado que Jullien aun era un bebé, así que me detuve a explicarles lo que sabía de esa leyenda de los Quileutes… la cual una vez explicada, no aminoró del rostro de Rose la aversión… de pronto me pareció ver en su cara a una madre que estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de proteger a su hijo… no pude evitar pensar en Renée al tiempo que me preguntaba cual sería la reacción de mi fallecida madre… posiblemente tomaría una actitud similar a la de Rose… Renée podía haber sido pacífica, divertida y alocada, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos, se convertía en una fiera dispuesta a protegerlos con garras y dientes… no pude evitar sonreír con cierta tristeza al recordar a mi impetuosa y dulce Renée.

-no creo que Leah se acerque a este lugar, pero toda esta situación me preocupa, no por mi, sino por Jullien… Jake y el resto de la manada ven a Leah mal con esta situación y me inquieta que pueda hacerle daño a mi hermano sin ser esa su intención-susurré mientras escuchaba como el rugido feroz del viento azotaba los árboles contra las ventanas de la mansión de los Cullen al tiempo que copos de nieve comenzaban a colorear de blanco el bosque que nos custodiaba

-cualquier cosa que podamos hacer para protegerlo lo haremos Bella, no permitiremos que nadie dañe a este angelito-dijo Esme mientras le hacía mimos en sus anillos rubios platinos que adornaban su cabeza, los cuales se perdían entre la palidez de su rostro

-nadie le tocara un cabello al bebé… antes tendrán que destrozar mi cuerpo para conseguirlo-la vehemencia de Rosalie me consoló como me inquieto, no pretendía que llegara a tanto, así que de verdad comencé a desear que Leah no se apareciera por la casa de los Cullen, esperaba que la orden del alfa fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar que Leah se acercara a este lugar

-y quien ose ponerte un dedo encima no vivirá para contarlo cielo-besó la mejilla de Rose mientras rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, para después posar su mirada divertida sobre los ojos de Jullien, el cual parecía que finalmente se estaba dejando vencer por el cansancio-hola bebé, soy tu tío Emmet-dijo mientras acercaba uno de sus enormes dedos al estomago de Jullien, el cual en su inconsciencia se aferró a el con una de sus manitas-¡mira Rose!, tomó mi dedo…- la expresión de Emmet era similar a la de un niño que no había perdido su capacidad de asombro, y por primera vez vi en el rostro de Rose una expresión tierna y llena de afecto mientras observaba a Emmet jugar con los deditos de Jullien, el cual en ningún momento soltó el dedo de Emmet, y lo más sorprendente, no se inmutaba por la temperatura gélida que desprendía su cuerpo

Los días siguientes estuvieron en absoluta calma, no había señal de Victoria, Lena o los Volturi, de pronto pareció como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra… incluso las muertes y desapariciones inexplicables de personas en Forks y Seattle habían cesado, no supe si tranquilizarme o preocuparme… ya que si bien después de la tormenta viene la calma, no sabía a ciencia cierta si lo vivido había sido la verdadera tormenta a la que nos habíamos de enfrentar… tanta calma solo podía presagiar que un peligro aun más grande nos acechaba… lo presentía, y Jake compartía mi sentir.

-deberías dormir… has estado delicada estos últimos días-la voz de Edward trajo mi mente de nuevo a la realidad-para evitar más crisis lo más recomendable es que duermas

Edward había regresado hace un par de días, no me dijo a donde fue ni yo quise preguntar, no quería que malinterpretara mi pregunta, aunque la verdad era que deseaba saber donde había estado y porque Tanya no venía con el… ¿pero como hacer la pregunta sin que el pensara que estaba celosa?

-no tengo sueño-repuse mientras un bostezo delataba mi mentira… Edward rió y por inercia tomó una de mis manos entre las suyas

-siempre testaruda… ¿quieres que te lleve a una habitación o prefieres dormir aquí?-preguntó mientras acariciaba con su dedo pulgar la palma de mi mano, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se alejó pero lo detuve… me gustaba el contacto de su piel sobre la mía… era una sensación agradable saber que su temperatura jamás volvería a molestarme ahora que éramos un poco similares-perdón, yo…

-no, no la quites… tu temperatura ya no me molesta, es una sensación extraña tocar tu piel y no sentir la frialdad de antaño-parece que le había dicho el más hermoso de los halagos, ya que su expresión se suavizó al tiempo que la melancolía era suplida por la felicidad-me gusta saber que ahora somos un poco parecidos… la palabra calidez ha adquirido un nuevo sentido

-… Bella…

El cansancio me dominó y me dormí entre los brazos de Edward sin que pudiera evitarlo, tal cual sucedía en los viejos tiempos…

_Humana, siempre humana._

En mi corazón, aun permanecían guardadas celosamente las tantas escenas de aquel pasado que ya jamás regresaría, y si comparaba ambos escenarios, en apariencia podría decir que nada había cambiado… aun éramos las mismas personas que se amaron de una manera irracional e incondicional… un hecho fehaciente era que mi amor por Edward jamás moriría, no importaba que ahora ambos tuviéramos una vida plena y feliz con otra persona, el amor que nos profesábamos no moriría sin importar los años que pasaran o lo mucho que yo cambiara… pero ahora que Jacob estaba en mi vida, me había enseñado que existen diferentes niveles de amor y que soy capaz de amar con intensidad a más de una persona… y si lo pensaba detenidamente, ese siempre fue mi miedo, pero mi testarudez siempre me impidió ver con claridad la verdad que ahora se presentaba frente a mis ojos, Edward representaba la perfección que solo existe en los cuentos de hadas, el amor que toda mujer idealiza en sus sueños y crece enormemente de la nada para después convertirse en una ilusión que cree será capaz de vencerlo todo, por otro lado, Jacob era el amor tierno y verdadero, el que no nace dentro de un cuento de hadas o un sueño y que es todo menos perfecto, el que brota con el trato, crece cuidando uno del otro, para después convertirse en algo mucho más inmenso que la eternidad, y ese precisamente era el lugar al cual quería pertenecer… donde brillaba con luz propia y era perfecta para alguien… ¿pude haber tenido un destino diferente con Edward?, ¿un futuro?, si, lo tuve y lo dejé ir… y nuevamente me sentía bien conmigo misma, no existía la culpa o el remordimiento al visualizar lo perdido… me aferré con tantas fuerzas a ese destino durante tanto tiempo, que ahora al tener la mente libre de esa hermosa ilusión llamada Edward Cullen, veía con claridad que Jacob Black era mi amor inmortal, mientras que Edward formaba parte del amor puro, fantasioso y misterioso que una adolescente llamada Isabella Swan había idealizado en su mente desde la primera vez que lo viera entrar a la cafetería del Instituto… me había quedado prendada de su hermosura y también del peligro que representaba él en mi vida, no me arrepiento de amarlo como lo amo y tampoco de haber decidido tomar un camino diferente al suyo, ¿si no me hubiera dejado, mi amor por Jacob jamás hubiera florecido?, ¿habría seguido con Edward sin importarme nada ni nadie?, no lo sabía, jamás tendría la respuesta concreta a esa pregunta, lo único cierto es que mi decisión estaba tomada, había elegido que clase de vida deseaba vivir y ansiaba enormemente comenzar a disfrutarla… _¿qué clase de amor es mejor?,_ otra pregunta sin respuesta, ya que ambos a final de cuentas llevaban el mismo nombre, y aunque nos llevaran por caminos diferentes, llegarían siempre a un mismo destino, la única diferencia radicaba en una decisión, la mía.

_Bella, en mi eterno errar por este mundo, ¿alguna vez se extinguirá este amor y dejaré de sentirme culpable por todo lo que te he obligado a padecer?... me gustaría tener la habilidad de regresar el tiempo y poder hacer las cosas diferentes, y aun así sería incapaz de dejar de ser quien soy, ya que me encuentro maniatado a esta naturaleza congelada… ¿mira donde terminamos gracias a la absurda decisión que tomé ese día?... Alice asegura, pese que ya no puede ver tu futuro, que si te confieso que aun te amo regresarás conmigo… y aun cuando esa posibilidad llena mi desdichado ser de una amarga esperanza, jamás podría hacerte algo así, con uno sufriendo es más que suficiente… no me gustaría pensar en lo que podría pasar si te hago esa confesión, conozco tu alma y se los alcances de ella… no podrías ir en contra de ti misma así como tampoco ignorar a alguien que sufre por causa tuya, te pondría en una situación incomoda… aunque soy tan egoísta que no me importaría saberte a mi lado por lástima… pero mi amor por ti es más grande que mi egoísmo, no podría obligarte a padecer un camino de desdicha a mi lado cuando tu corazón pertenece a otro, a final de cuentas todo termina en un punto sin retorno, Jacob te está ofreciendo la vida que siempre desee para ti… esa es una verdad que ni yo mismo puedo debatir. _

Podía escuchar la voz de Edward hablándome claramente, pero

estaba dormida, el color tan oscuro que aun no tenía nombre me rodeaba en su totalidad, estaba atrapada entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia de mis sueños extraños y llenos de preguntas, así que su voz aterciopelada que hacía eco en mis oídos no podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño… entonces, ¿qué daño haría si intentaba reconfortarlo?... después de todo se que esto es solo un reflejo de la culpa que siento al saber del daño que le hice a Edward, aunque el nunca me lo confiese directamente… es demasiado caballeroso, en exceso gentil.

-No está bien que un ángel esté tan triste… yo también te amo-susurré hacia la oscuridad mientras imaginaba el rostro hermoso de Edward adornado por una triste sonrisa, tan parecido a los ángeles perfectos que pintaba Botticelli, de pronto todo mi alrededor se llenó de una extraña y conocida calidez… era un abrazo tierno y gentil el que rodeaba mi cuerpo en esta oscuridad lúgubre y profunda-como no amar a alguien tan hermoso y a la vez irreal como tu… es imposible

_No sigas amor… no hace falta que te esfuerces, se que me amas, pero que tu amor por Jacob es tu sustento, la razón por la que ahora te estrecho entre mis brazos… es tu vida entera… ¿sabes lo valioso que es eso para mi?, entre toda mi agonía, mi sueño se está cumpliendo, jamás desee condenarte a este medio existir… sigues siendo la misma Bella que conocí en la cafetería… aun conservas tus dos pies izquierdos, tu calidez, tu valentía, tu honestidad… y lo más importante, tu vida… él será capaz de protegerte, de amarte… de darte una vida humana con todos sus beneficios… jamás me habría perdonado si hubieses muerto como la madre de Nahuel, sé que en tu afán por demostrarte que esta es la vida que deseabas, habrías sido capaz de arriesgar tu vida por ese bebé que habría terminado destruyéndote por completo… yo no podría seguir existiendo sabiendo que mi egoísmo y este amor eterno que te profeso, te hubiese destruido de esa manera… _

-Edward… si este sueño fuera verdad yo no sabría como seguir viéndote a la cara… es un sueño extraño, tu amas a Tanya… me has demostrado que encontraste a tu alma gemela en ella, y aun así mi subconsciente sigue aferrándose a la idea de que todo ha sido una farsa perfectamente interpretada por ustedes, que sigues enamorado de mi… perdóname por ser tan egoísta, tal parece que me empeño una y otra vez en herir a los que amo-musité mientras unos brazos duros y cálidos rodeaban con ternura la espalda

_Shh… amor, eres la persona más desprendida y generosa que he conocido… es el mundo el que está equivocado, no tu, y después de todo, esto no es más que un sueño que terminará una vez despiertes, así que descansa que mañana será otro día, y estaré a tu lado siempre_

¿Entonces tu relación con Tanya es mentira?... ¿no eres feliz?

_Por supuesto que soy feliz, tengo la dicha inmerecida de verte sonreír, veo el amor que le profesas a Jacob, pronto serás madre… y estás viva amor… no te agobies por lo demás… concéntrate en tu presente y no en el pasado, mañana que despiertes esto formará parte de tus recuerdos… hasta mañana mi único amor… eres y serás la única que ha tocado mi corazón._

Una suave brisa chocó contra mi rostro, pero estaba más fría de lo habitual aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo… aun era capaz de percibir los cambios de temperatura en mi cuerpo, pero una no molestaba más que la otra realmente, podía soportar tanto temperaturas muy altas como demasiado bajas… estos cambios que aun experimentaba mi cuerpo me confundían, quizás debería comentárselos todos a Carlisle, aunque no se si el podría decirme en que momento este proceso se detendría o que resultado tendría… no me asustaba saber que podría morir, no ahora que se que podría dar mi vida por Jake y mis bebés las veces que fuesen necesarias… si ese era mi destino lo aceptaría gustosa, pero no podía pensar sólo en mi, sino en los que se quedarían aquí sufriendo mi muerte… como Jacob y mis amigos de la Push… y los Cullen… aunque podría existir otra posibilidad de que después de estos cambios siguiera siendo la misma humana común y corriente que llegó a Forks sin ningún talento especial más que atraer la mala suerte… eso es algo con lo que también podría vivir, ya no me interesaba tener súper poderes, ser inmortal y amar para siempre a alguien tan hermoso como irreal… con Jacob tenía todo… me sentía perfecta e invencible sin la necesidad de ser una vampira.

Abrí los ojos y pude ver que me encontraba en la habitación de Alice, pero mientras me enderezaba y veía por el amplio ventanal como la nieve adornaba, como polvo de diamante, el bosque que nos rodeaba, recordé que había tenido un sueño extraño con Edward, pero no recuerdo haber visto su rostro… solo hablamos sinceramente el uno con el otro, y aun cuando intenté recordar lo que me dijo no podía hacerlo… era como querer escuchar música a través de una gruesa pared… escucharía sólo el murmullo pero jamás lograría entender lo que el cantante decía.

Alice llegó pocos segundos después con varios utensilios en los brazos… tales como una toalla inmensa, ropa, zapatos que de solo verlos supe que costaban una fortuna, así como accesorios varios como cremas, lociones y shampoo, _¿para quién era todo eso?..._ no supe si lamentarme por la respuesta o reír por la apariencia de Alice, era como ver a una niña pequeña entrar con una montaña de ropa que sin ninguna dificultad cubría de la mitad de su cuerpo para arriba… lo único que veía de ella, eran algunas puntas de su cabello disparejo que se alcanzaban a asomar por entre las cremas y los zapatos

-buenos días Bella… o más bien tardes, son más de las 2 de la tarde-repuso sin dificultad mientras entraba al baño de la habitación

-¿quién me trajo aquí?, recuerdo que me quedé dormida en la sala con… Edward-la mirada esperanzada e inquisitiva de Alice se clavó sobre mi rostro… por eso dudé en mencionar el nombre de Edward, sabía que malinterpretaría la situación

-yo, aunque Edward no estaba contigo, estabas sola-¿sola?, entonces mi plática con el si había sido solo un sueño, producto de mi inconsciente lleno de culpas, aunque no arrepentimiento por las decisiones tomadas que me trajeron a este punto de mi vida donde jamás había sido más feliz… aun así no podía dejar de preguntarme que es aquello que Edward me dijo con tanta vehemencia

-¿para que es todo eso?-pregunté mientras me incorporaba de la cama dejando en el olvido el tema del extraño sueño que mi mente no deseaba recordar

-para ti por supuesto-repuso exasperada, como si mi pregunta hubiese sido innecesaria y su respuesta obvia… y como era de esperarse ella tenía razón, la conocía demasiado como para no saber que disfrutaba diseñando y comprando ropa para mí, así como ayudarme a mejorar mi falta de femineidad… dudaba que tuviera resultados positivos, pero no sería yo la que le rompiera sus ilusiones, ella se veía radiante mientras acomodaba meticulosamente la ropa en uno de los muebles del lujoso baño de los Cullen, y eso es lo único que realmente me importaba

-¿intentas torturar a Bella?-la voz aterciopelada de Edward me hizo apartar mis ojos de Alice… giré mi rostro y ahí estaba el, sonriente y feliz mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

-no me prives del único placer que tengo en la vida Edward-respondió Alice con falsa molestia-por cierto, Tanya entrará a Forks en 11.7 minutos-un brillo especial adornó la mirada de Edward al escuchar el nombre de su prometida, e inevitablemente mi mente regresó a aquel extraño sueño que no lograba recordar, pero sea lo que sea que haya soñado, obviamente nada tenía que ver con el amor que alguna vez nos unió… el amaba ahora a Tanya y sobretodo era feliz… otra prueba más de que mi mente estaba haciendo confabulaciones en mi contra con esos sueños extraños y difusos

Segundos después se despidió de mi al tiempo que me daba sus condolencias, siendo la respuesta de Alice una mirada seria al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua.

Durante un par de minutos Alice intentó convencerme de que le dejara auxiliarme a darme un baño de tina, lo cual vi completamente innecesario, podía hacerlo yo sola perfectamente bien, aunque ya no recordara que forma tenían mis pies, pero argumentar con ella era inútil, no importaba que Alice fuese incapaz de ver mi futuro, me conocía tan bien que sabía como convencerme al tiempo que me hacía sentir culpable, y comencé a creer firmemente que esa era otra habilidad suya bastante poderosa.

Sin muchos ánimos comencé a desvestirme –preguntándome en el proceso como había logrado inducirme a hacer cosa semejante– hasta quedar desnuda de la cintura para arriba… iba a comenzar a quitarme el pantalón cuando escuché un grito ahogado de Alice justo detrás de mi, _¿acaso había alguien dentro del baño?, ¿o quizás había tenido una visión de Victoria o los Volturi?_, y mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia atrás, vi a una impactada Alice observando con horror mi espalda

_Es verdad, había olvidado mencionarle este pequeño detalle, parece que después de todo, ella no había visto mi cuerpo desnudo en las diversas ocasiones que tuvo que cambiar mi ropa en mis momentos de sueño o inconsciencia, al menos no la parte trasera… parece que después de todo respetaba mi privacidad._

-Bella… ¿que demonios te pasó en la espalda?, ¿¡acaso fue ese perro el que te hizo esto?-esta era la primera vez que escuchaba enojada a Alice… su hermosa voz con un eco parecido al repicar de campanas, adquirió un tono frío mientras analizaba con una fijación oscura y lúgubre la cicatriz que adornaba mi espalda… por primera vez comencé a reconocer al peligroso depredador que ella era en realidad-¡sabía que ese perro tarde o temprano te haría daño!... te juro que yo misma lo descuartizaré con mis propias manos, no le perdonaré lo que te hizo-me asustó su determinación

_¿Cómo era posible que ella hablara de matar a Jake, el hombre que amaba y necesitaba para vivir con tanta facilidad?, ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera que él sería capaz de hacerme daño?_

-no Alice… estás equivocada, esta cicatriz fue un accidente, lo que sucedió fue que…-era obvio que cuando escuchara lo sucedido se tranquilizaría, sonreiría, me ayudaría inútilmente a darme un baño de tina, me obligaría a usar la ropa que compró especialmente para mi y volvería a ser la Alice que amaba con locura, pero ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar… comenzaba a conocer una faceta de mi querida amiga que no me estaba gustando

-no, no lo estoy, ¿¡la cicatriz no es prueba suficiente de que ese perro jamás podrá controlar sus instintos?, ¡que siempre será una bestia fuera de control que al menor ataque se muestre tal cual es!-repuso iracunda mientras un brillo frío adornaba sus hermosos ojos cafés… en la planta baja comencé a escuchar murmullos y pasos

-no Alice, te aseguro que las cosas no son como tu crees, si me dejaras decirte lo que sucedió entenderías que Jake sólo… -tenía que hacerle ver su error, ella no podía pensar así de él, no podía acusarlo tan a la ligera cuando lo único que Jake ha hecho ha sido protegerme incondicionalmente

-¿entender que Bella?, ¿¡como es posible que pese la evidencia lo sigas defendiendo de esa manera?, ¡como!, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?... ¡ese pérfido osó lastimarte brutalmente!, no lo justifiques más, ¡su acción es injustificable!... lo mataré y disfrutaré hacerlo, necesitas que alguien te quite la venda de los ojos-tomé una toalla y cubrí mi pecho mientras encaraba a Alice, _¿¡necesitaba que alguien me quitara una venda de los ojos?, ¿¡de que demonios estaba hablando?, _ya no intentaría hacerle ver su error, había tocado el único punto que me haría perder los estribos por completo incluso con ella… difamar a Jake sin haberse detenido a conocerlo siquiera, hablar de matarlo por algo que el no había hecho, ¡era imperdonable!, ella solo veía lo que deseaba ver en el, me encontraba lo suficientemente enojada en estos momentos como para intentar razonar con ella un punto que al parecer no estaba dispuesta a dejarme explicar

-hay heridas que son más dolorosas que las físicas Alice… cicatrices que sangran eternamente y jamás cierran… lo sé perfectamente porque cargué una en mi pecho por mucho tiempo, y curiosamente no fue hecha por los "perros" sino por ustedes, mis amigos, ¿qué curioso no?-repuse irónica mientras la mirada severa y enfurecida de Alice se llenaba de un poco de confusión, parecía que esperaba todo menos mi reacción-¡por favor Alice!, esta no es la primera vez que un monstruo me hiere y termino en el hospital por su culpa, ¿ya se te olvidó mi cumpleaños número 18, o mi primer día de clases en Forks, o cuando James casi me mata en el estudio de ballet?, o quizás ya olvidaste la mejor de todas… el abandono de Edward me mató y el resultado que eso dejó en mi vida… lo sabes mejor que nadie, lo viste en tus visiones y sobre eso no has hecho el alarde que estás haciendo ahora, ¿¡porque?, por qué se trata de tu hermano Edward, ¿verdad?, esta herida en mi espalda no representa ni la décima parte del daño que todos ustedes me hicieron... pero no deberías sorprenderte, todo el tiempo mi vida está en peligro, en esta casa por ejemplo hay una persona que incluso ahora desea beber mi sangre hasta la última gota y sabes perfectamente que me refiero a Jasper, así que no me des sermones que no te he pedido y mucho menos te metas en lo que no te importa ¿esta claro?-todos los Cullen habían llegado antes que terminara de hablar y nos observaban confundidos… no era un secreto para nadie que esta era la primera vez que Alice y yo nos peleábamos de esta manera

-Bella, ¿qué sucede hija?... Alice, ¿porqué están discutiendo?-la voz confusa de Esme hizo eco en el baño mientras se acercaba a nosotras viéndonos a Alice y a mi continuamente esperando una respuesta, aunque por su expresión me di cuenta que temía nuestras palabras… de pronto me pareció ver en su rostro miedo al creer que estaba a punto de perder a su familia

-... ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, parece que Alice ha dejado muy clara su postura… -repuse furiosa mientras tomaba mi playera dándole la espalda a los Cullen, los cuales dejaron de respirar al ver la marca que había sido el motivo inicial de esta pelea entre Alice y yo-no estaré en un lugar donde no soy aceptada

-Bella, intentemos tranquilizarnos, estoy seguro que todo esto es un malentendido que se aclarará si hablamos civilizadamente, tu siempre serás bienvenida a esta casa, lo sabes-repuso Carlisle tranquilamente, pero ni su voz ni su presencia logró aminorar mi cólera en lo más mínimo, en estos momentos nada ni nadie podría hacerme entrar en razón… el enojo era lo único que sentía con fuerza quemar todo mi ser

-pues esa cicatriz en la espalda de Bella no me parece un malentendido, el punto de Alice es bastante claro-inquirió Emmet mientras me terminaba de poner mi blusa sin importarme que los ojos de los Cullen estuvieran sobre mi… había olvidado lo que el pudor y la pena significaban

-¡Emmet!-escuché la voz imperiosa de Rosalie a lo lejos, pese que la tenía a unos cuantos pasos arrullando cariñosamente a Jullien entre sus brazos… pero eso solo fue algo que una mínima parte de mi cerebro registró, mi mente casi al 100% estaba enfocada en otra tarea… tomar rápidamente una bolsa de uno de los cajones de la cómoda y vaciar en ella mis pertenencias sin detenerme a acomodarlas-no estás ayudando en nada con tu comentario… ¡Jasper haz algo!-musitó desesperada, al escuchar el nombre de Jasper, algo parecido a la culpa se encendió dentro de mi pecho, pero aun no era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerme sentir culpable de mis palabras, a final de cuentas no dije ninguna mentira

-eso intento, pero el clima emocional de ambas es muy fuerte… Alice, coopera conmigo-no me detuve a ver la expresión de su rostro, lo que menos quería era ver la cara de Alice en este instante… cerré la bolsa rompiéndola un poco en el proceso y salí de la habitación empujando a los Cullen a mi paso

-por favor Bella, no te vayas, esta haciendo mucho frío, es peligroso para el bebé y más en tu condición, ¡Carlisle haz algo!-repuso Rosalie exasperada intentando hacerme ver la realidad, así como encontrar a alguien que secundara su moción, pero ese alguien no se encontraba aquí sino en la Push, de donde jamás debí haber salido… pero no volvería a cometer el mismo error 3 veces, finalmente había aprendido la lección

Todos mis sentidos habían sido presa de la furia que crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de mi mente y mi pecho…¡como se atrevía Alice a insultar a la persona que amaba, a creer que yo era incapaz de elegir al hombre con el que pasaría toda mi vida!, ¿¡como?, lo esperé de todos, incluso pude haberlo esperado de Esme, pero de ella jamás… tomé torpemente mi celular y marqué apresuradamente el teléfono de Jake esperando que el estuviera en casa y afortunadamente fue él, el que me contestó al primer tono de marcación.

-ven por mi… _¿qué sucede Bells?... _después te explico, no quiero estar aquí, por favor ven… _enseguida_ _voy para allá-_colgué el celular mientras lo metía a la maleta junto con la poca ropa que tenía cerca de mi, la cual no me detuve a organizar… no me importaba en estos momentos que partes de mis blusas y pantalones salieran desorganizadamente por los extremos de mi maleta

-no comprendo porque lo defiendes de esa manera… -repuso un poco más tranquila, parecía que por unos momentos la habilidad de Jasper estaba teniendo efecto, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle olvidar el motivo de su enojo injustificado-¿qué no te das cuenta que Edward es el hombre indicado para ti…?, ¿o todo lo que está haciendo por tu felicidad?, ¡que el aun está…!-no escuché lo que estaba diciendo, solo supe que nuevamente quería insultar a Jacob y no lo iba a permitir… su amistad no le daba derecho a decidir quien era o no el indicado para mi, eso sólo yo lo decidía

-¡Alice, no!-Jasper la silenció, pero para mi era demasiado tarde, no tenía pensado callar lo que con ansias quería salir de mi boca

-¿quién eres tu para decidir que persona es la apropiada para mi?, si quiero arruinar mi vida tomando decisiones equivocadas es mi problema… la única voz que tomo en consideración cuando decido hacer algo es solamente la mía, no la tuya, ni la de Edward, ni la de Carlisle, sólo yo se que es o no bueno para mi, jamás pensé preguntarte si estabas o no de acuerdo con mi decisión o si era para ti un error que terminara con Edward… si en algún momento de mi vida creí no tener más opción que una, cambié de parecer, y por lo visto he elegido un camino que indudablemente te disgusta, pues lo siento mucho, pero no tengo pensado regresar con Edward aunque afirmes que eso es lo mejor para mi… amo a Jake con todo mi ser-espeté sin dejar de observar la expresión molesta y azorada de sus hermosos ojos, al tiempo que tomaba la maleta entre mis manos sin detenerme a empacar ropa de Jullien, no pensaba llevarme nada que Alice o los Cullen le hubiesen comprado- … y si tu que te haces llamar mi mejor amiga, eres incapaz de aceptar al hombre que amo, por el cual sin dudar daría mi vida entera las veces que fuesen necesarias, entonces me estás rechazando a mi también, donde el no es aceptado tampoco lo soy yo… -colgué la maleta en mi hombro apresurándome a tomar a Jullien de los brazos de Rosalie, la cual observó a Alice con una mezcla de desesperación y furia, como si estuviera esperando una acción de su parte que me obligara a retenerme-Jacob siempre tuvo razón… -repuse en un tono más bajo, había dejado los gritos de lado al tener a un Jullien con sus ojos completamente abiertos viendo fijamente los míos-jamás debí venir aquí en primer lugar, fui una tonta… una estupida que sigue aferrada al pasado

-Bella, te pido que pienses bien las cosas, ahora estás enojada y no puedes ver las cosas con claridad, recuerda que estás delicada de salud, es peligroso en tu condición que no estés bajo supervisión médica-repuso Carlisle en tono conciliador mientras seguía de cerca mis pasos al igual que Esme, Emmet y Rosalie… Alice se quedó en la habitación junto con Jasper dándome la espalda… Jullien había comenzado a llorar

-no me importa, me voy-repuse secamente mientras colocaba un cobertor sobre Jullien al tiempo que lo mecía suavemente de un lado a otro intentando tranquilizarlo… de reojo vi que Rosalie acercaba y alejaba sus brazos de Jullien en su intento de controlar sus deseos de acunarlo contra su pecho y calmar su llanto-después les regreso este cobertor, no quiero tener nada que venga de Alice… y lo del olor a perro mojado no lo podré evitar, espero no le sea muy molesto-estaba siendo infantil e hiriente, seguramente habría sido mejor quedarme callada mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de esta mansión que de pronto dejé de sentir era mi hogar, pero no pude controlar mis impulsos… pese que quería enfocar mi mente en un punto donde pudiese pensar con claridad, no lograba conseguir ningún resultado positivo… ¿por qué Alice me lastimó de esa manera?, ¿por qué?... no hacía falta decir que quien hiere a Jake me hiere a mi también, ella lo sabía y aun así…

_¿En que momento la discusión se salió de control?... ¿cuándo Alice y yo nos perdimos la una a la otra?... ¿qué significó todo este tiempo que compartimos para ella?... _la furia no cedía en lo absoluto, pero comenzaba a reconocer dentro de mi pecho, como un sentimiento ganaba terreno… la tristeza

Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando un fuerte dolor en el vientre me obligó a detenerme en seco… era agudo, como si millones de agujas se clavaran en mi vientre repetidamente, y podría jurar que algo en mi interior se había roto… casi en ese mismo instante percibí el fuerte olor de mi propia sangre cubriendo mis pantalones y escurriendo a través de mis piernas,…_ no puede ser, ¡pero si aun faltan varios días para que de a luz, es imposible!… _lo que pasó después ocurrió demasiado rápido para ser contado sucesivamente… sólo recuerdo que mis gritos de agonía opacaban cualquier otro sonido que pudiese haber a mi alrededor, alguien había alejado a Jullien de mi lado, y mientras era llevada en brazos a una habitación al tiempo que me retorcía anormalmente de dolor al sentir como mi cuerpo se fracturaba lentamente ante los movimientos anormalmente fuertes de mis bebés, la voz de Edward se escuchó a lo lejos pronunciando alterado "_desprendimiento de placenta",_ lo cual significaba que mis bebés estaban muriendo asfixiados… no había tiempo para anestesias o procedimientos quirúrgicos, Carlisle tenía que sacar a mis bebés ahora mismo.

-¡los bebés están intentando abrirse paso desde adentro!… si siguen así matarán a Bella, Carlisle… harán lo mismo que un híbrido de vampiro al nacer, ¡lo vi en la mente de Aro!, fracturarán su cuerpo por completo si no hacemos algo-escuché la voz angustiada de Edward mientras el sonido de instrumentos metálicos chocar unos contra otros se escuchaban muy cerca de mi, también parecía que alguien desplazaba objetos pesados de un lado a otro a una velocidad sobrenatural… distinguí el paso grácil de los vampiros que me rodeaban caminando rápidamente dentro de esta habitación que no distinguía con claridad, ya que mi cuerpo entero se convulsionaba por la angustia de mis bebés que intentaban escapar del encierro que los estaba asfixiando… los brazos que me sostenían me depositaron suavemente sobre una superficie plana… el dolor que experimentaba era insoportable, ningún ser humano, vampiro o licántropo podría tolerar tanta agonía junta, y aun así debía ser capaz de hacerlo, no me importaba que mi cuerpo quedara deshecho en el proceso, mis bebés eran lo primero, lo único que sabía necesitaba salvar

-si no respiran será más sencillo… Emmet, sostén las piernas de Bella, Edward, tu los brazos, debemos inmovilizarla para evitar lastimar a los bebés… Jasper ve con Alice, ella te necesita ahora-musitó Carlisle rápidamente mientras escuchaba pasos alejarse de la habitación-Rosalie, Esme, preparen lo necesario para recibir a los bebés-no se detuvo a esperar respuesta de ninguno

-¡espera, la anestesia Carlisle!-¡_no hay tiempo para eso!_, mis bebés están muriendo, ¿qué Edward no se da cuenta de eso?, mi vida no importa, son ellos los que deben ser salvados

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO!... SACALOS AHORA CARLISLE, ¡ESTÁN MURIENDO!-grité mientras sangre comenzaba a emanar de mi boca… alguien sostuvo mi rostro para evitar que me ahogara… CRACK, CRACK… más huesos eran destrozados en mi interior… lo que significaba más agonía para mis bebés-¡AHH!, ¡CARLISLE!

Lo que recuerdo después no está muy claro en mi mente, sólo tengo presente que lo único que deseaba era salvar a mis bebés a como de lugar… resistiría el tiempo necesario con tal de saberlos con vida… un ardor lacerante a la altura de mi vientre recorría mi cuerpo una y otra vez, al tiempo que el poco calor que aun existía dentro de mi me abandonaba poco a poco, mi propio grito sofocado hacía eco dentro de la habitación mientras me ahogaba nuevamente con mi propia sangre, unas manos cálidas retiraban con una toalla la sangre de mi boca, y antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia, alguien me repetía sin cesar que resistiera, _como no hacerlo si tengo mucho por que vivir… no moriría… a Jake le disgustaban las personas que se daban por vencidas_… y podría jurar mientras la oscuridad me jalaba hacia ella, que escuché a mis bebés llorar, lo había logrado… mi pequeños pateadores estaban vivos… después silencio.

No lograba escuchar ni un sonido, ni mi respiración o el recorrer acelerado de mi sangre transitar mis venas, ni siquiera era capaz de escuchar el viento amenazador de Forks que presagiaba un crudo invierno… no tenía ni frío ni calor… estaba en un punto donde era nada y no sentía nada… donde todo lo vivido se había reducido a cenizas, como si mi vida jamás hubiese existido, ¿acaso esta era la muerte?... era pacífica, al menos esta experiencia distaba mucho de la anterior, podría haber pasado una eternidad y yo no habría sentido el eterno transcurrir del tiempo, era un buen cambio sentir esta paz que no formaba parte de ninguna emoción terrenal, podría permanecer sin problema en este lugar donde ningún dolor, tristeza, o sufrimiento me alcanzaban, pero tampoco tenía a Jake ni a mis bebés, ¿de que me servía esta paz si no estaban ellos conmigo para poder disfrutarla?, ¿o la tranquilidad si estaba yo sola en esta oscuridad pacífica?... no, esto no es ni paz ni tranquilidad, no puedo tener algo tan hermoso cuando los que amo no están a mi lado, esto es un espejismo que ha creado mi mente para protegerme del dolor que el nacimiento violento de mis bebés me había provocado, pero no quería estar protegida, prefería sentir mil veces la agonía que experimenté hacía unos momentos y estar despierta para disfrutar junto con Jake la llegada de nuestros hijos, que en esta falsa calma… debo encontrar de nueva cuenta mi cuerpo para poder abrir lo ojos y ver el rostro de mis bebés… ¿cómo pude creer por un instante que esta paz era desconocida para mi, cuando he experimentado una sensación más poderosa que esta?... Jake me ha hecho apreciar el amor, la pasión y la paz en cantidades que jamás creí existentes… y mientras apartaba los velos oscuros que nublaban mi mente y mi corazón, fui encontrando mis piernas, mis manos… mis dedos… hasta tener el control completo de mi cuerpo nuevamente, y mientras abría los ojos, al tiempo que el olor a madera, canela y flores llenaban por completo mis sentidos, por inercia aferré mis manos sobre mi vientre plano, estrujando la tela de la blusa que llevaba puesta en el proceso… es verdad, mis bebés ya no estaban dentro de mi, ¿pero donde estaba el dolor para el cual estaba preparada mentalmente?... mi cuerpo se había roto por completo, debía agonizar en estos momentos ante los movimientos bruscos que generaba mi cuerpo, pero nada… es como si no hubiera dado a luz… como si mi embarazo jamás hubiese existido, y ese pensamiento, aunque tonto e ilógico, me asustó.

-mis bebés… donde están-susurré inquieta mientras intentaba ponerme en pie, pero un par de manos calientes y conocidas me detuvieron

**Notas de la autora**

**jajaja ok, algunas, si no es que varias estaran diciendo ¿¡que demonios le pasa a Loreley?, primer nos martiriza con ese sueño-realidad de Bella y Edward, y despues con esa pelea de Alice? jajajaja... ok, aqui va lo de Edward, en mi fic he intentado dar a entender que Bella y esta nueva transformación que va evolucionando día a día sin ella darse cuenta al 100%, tiene la capacidad de soñar y a la vez estar conectada a la realidad... la mayor parte de las veces claro... y ese día Edward decide abrirle un poco más su corazón a Bella mientras ella duerme... ella si le contesta a Edward, pero como todo sucede, al despertar ese recuerdo no queda más que una difusa memoria... por mucho que haya cambiado, esos son detalles que no podrá controlar ni retener... después de todo ella es una humana que esta desarrollando habilidades propias de los vampiros pero jamás será uno... no al 100%... ni siquiera se acercará al 50%, pero tendrá capacidades no propias de un humano ordinario... se que muchas sufriran con Edward y me diran "oye, ¿que es tu hobbie martirizar y hacer sufrir a Edward?", mi respuesta es obvio no... me encanta Edward, pero el ama a Bella y su manera de demostrarselo es esa, haciendose a un lado y pretender una felicidad que si bien no es falsa, no es completa... algo que sería muy típico de él. Ahora mi explicación por lo de Alice... amo y super adoro a ese personaje, desde mi punto de vista es el mejor de toda la saga (despues de Jake claro jajajaj), pero un día, escribiendo mi fic me vino a la mente esta escena... Alice y Bella peleando y me pregunté, ¿cual sería la causa?... obvio Alice adora a Bella, es su mejor amiga... la segunda persona más importante en su vida despues de Jasper, por lo tanto ella deseará protegerla de todo y contra todos los que la quieran lastimar... pero pese que ella respeta sus decisiones es obvio que discrepa con ella en cuanto a su elección... lo deja ver desde un principio pero reprime aquellos sentimientos que sabe lastimarán a Bella, asi que opta por ser amable con Jake e ignorar lo más que puede su existencia... pero al ver esas espantosas cicatrices en la espalda de ella aquello que reprimió sale como una explosión y pues no termina nada bien esa situación... me pareció simplemente lógico mostrar un lado de Alice que no conocemos y creo existe en su interior... y creanme que disfrute bastante escribir esa escena, fue divertido imaginar las caras que haría Alice en esa pelea y ver un poco el crecimiento de Bella como humano... para mi este es un punto muy importante en mi fic, y estoy satisfecha con el resultado... **

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS Y AQUI AVANCE DEL CAP 32**

la mirada de Alice estaba perdida, al parecer buscaba en el futuro cercano el peligro que sabía nos acechaba hasta que comencé a escuchar pasos presurosos dirigirse hacia nosotros, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta Edward seguido por Tanya y el resto de los Cullen… mis bebés estaban tensos, pese que eran demasiado pequeños aun, sabían que algo estaba sucediendo… algo terrible… _tenían una semana de nacidos y ya se enfrentaban a los problemas de ser hijos de Bella Swan_

-¡estamos rodeados!, están en todas partes-inquirió Edward mientras observaba desesperado a Alice, la cual volvió a mostrar un semblante miserable y vulnerable

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana¡**


	33. Capitulo 32

**¡Hola!, según estoy con que subo desde ayer sábado el fic y más no lo hice, pero bueno, aqui les dejo finalmente el capitulo 32, el cual tiene de todo un poco... la escena de acción que relato es la primera que escribo, así que espero sus opiniones... cuando escribia este cap escuchaba ARE YOU THE ONE de WITHIN TEMPTATION, INFINITE ****LEGENDS **TWO STEPS FROM HELL, VAMPIRE KNIGHT GUILTY MAIN THEME, TAISETSU NA HITO de MAI HIME OST, TWO STEPS FROM HELL LOVE AND LOSS... me gusta escuchar musica que sirva de ambientacion para el fic, así que quise compartirlo con ustedes... no se olviden de visitar mi galeria de fanart del fic que tengo en deviantart

**Frase de la semana (en este caso reflexion, aunque solo un fragmento de la reflexion de los sentimientos, quien la quiera completa puede buscarla en google) **

**Así fue encontrando a todos. Al Talento entre la hierba fresca, a la Angustia en una oscura cueva, a la Mentira en el fondo de los océanos, y hasta al Olvido, quien ya se había olvidado que estaba jugando a las escondidas. Sólo faltaba el Amor. No aparecía por ningún lado. La Locura buscó detrás de cada árbol, bajó a cada arroyuelo del planeta, subió a las cimas de las montañas.**

**Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, divisó un rosal, tomó una horquilla y comenzó a mover las ramas desesperadamente. De pronto se escuchó un doloroso grito.**  
**Las espinas habían herido al Amor en sus ojos. La Locura no sabía cómo hacer para disculparse, lloró, imploró, suplicó, rogó, pidió perdón y hasta prometió ser su lazarillo.**  
**Desde entonces, desde que por primera vez se jugó a las escondidas, el Amor es ciego y la Locura lo acompaña. **

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-mis bebés… donde están-susurré inquieta mientras intentaba ponerme en pie, pero un par de manos calientes y conocidas me detuvieron _

**Capítulo 32**

-finalmente despiertas Bells… no sabes lo angustiado que he estado imaginando lo peor-susurró ronco de la emoción mientras rodeaba mis hombros con sus brazos amplios y seguros

-Jake… ¿dónde están?, ¿están bien?, ¿los viste?, ¿por qué no estás con ellos?-pregunté apresuradamente siendo incapaz de pronunciar en voz alta "mis bebés" mientras intentaba localizar algún indicio en mi cuerpo que me revelara que hacía un par de horas había dado a luz… pero no encontré nada, ni dolor, ni hinchazón, ni fracturas múltiples… ni siquiera sentía los puntos donde supuestamente debía estar la herida que me había hecho Carlisle al ayudarme a sacar a los bebés de mi vientre, volvió a mi el pensamiento de que jamás estuve embarazada, que nunca tuve a mis pateadores dentro de mi, que todo había sido parte de un sueño que al final se tornó en pesadilla

-tranquila Bells, ellos están bien… perfectamente para haber nacido antes de tiempo, te sorprenderá cuanto han crecido-¿crecido?, cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente, ¿qué tanto es lo que me he perdido?, al ver la confusión marcada en mis facciones, tomó mi rostro con sus manos y me besó suavemente los labios mientras colocaba su frente caliente sobre la mía respirando deliberadamente lento… su aroma a madera y canela nubló ligeramente mi entendimiento, era una tentación enorme tenerlo tan cerca y saber a la vez que no era el momento para asirlo contra mi cuerpo, quitarle la única ropa que cubría su desnudez y hacerle el amor hasta que mi cuerpo dijera "basta"… -estuviste muy delicada, casi te pierdo ese día… -sus manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente al recordar lo sucedido, pero no me alejé ni un milímetro de su lado, si comparaba mi autocontrol con el suyo, era obvio que por varios kilómetros el me llevaba mucha ventaja-llegué a los pocos minutos de tu llamada y enseguida percibí el olor de tu sangre en toda la casa, lo podía apreciar en el aire, en el piso, en las paredes… al abrir la puerta de donde tu aroma era más intenso, te vi tendida en una mesa metálica con tus piernas y brazos colgando anormalmente a tus costados, a donde quiera que mirara había sangre… parecías muerta-un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, y pese la ansiedad que crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de mi corazón ante la necesidad imperiosa de ver a mis bebés, escuché pacientemente su relato, era evidente que necesitaba desahogarse, y no sería yo la que se lo impidiera, así que sin más preámbulos rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos mientras sentía sobre mi pecho los acelerados latidos de su corazón… una parte de mi cerebro registró que aun estaba en casa de los Cullen, esta habitación era inconfundible… le pertenecía a Rosalie-la chupasangre que parece una Barbie se estaba encargando de los bebés junto con Esme mientras que Carlisle y Edward intentaban ayudarte… pero más tardé en dar un paso hacia ti que en ver como la herida que te hicieron para sacar a los bebés, así como las fracturas múltiples que tenías en todo tu cuerpo comenzaban a sanar para sorpresa de todos… has estado inconsciente una semana, la cual fue un verdadero infierno para mi… sabía que estabas viva, pero parecías estar muerta, no te movías, no hablabas, casi ni respirabas… estaba desesperado, te juro que quise descuartizar lentamente a la chupasangre que provocó que dieras a luz de esa manera, la iba a matar pero no pude… y no por falta de ganas, sino porque la manada me lo impidió, Emily me hizo ver que tu jamás me lo perdonarías, y ese fue el verdadero motivo que me hizo desistir… aunque en ese momento no me habría importado que me odiaras… jamás podré perdonar a aquellos que te hayan hecho el más mínimo daño

Ahora no podía pensar en Alice ni en lo que sucedió entre las dos, no tenía cabeza para nada, tampoco podía aseverar que eso había roto algo entre nosotras… solo sabía con certeza una cosa, que quería ver a mis pateadores, necesitaba tenerlos entre mis brazos y saber que no formaban parte de una cruel fantasía creada por mi mente, ya después decidiría que hacer con respecto a Alice y mi decisión previa de abandonar la casa de los Cullen, que dados los recientes acontecimientos, era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría.

-perdóname, te he hecho sufrir bastante estos últimos días, te prometo dejar de querer llamar la atención de esa manera… puedo encontrar otras métodos-dije con una sonrisa al tiempo que Jake sonreía junto conmigo

-me parece excelente idea-inquirió siguiendo el rumbo de mi contestación… mis ojos se desviaron brevemente hacia uno de los ventanales de la habitación y vi que la espesa nieve que adornaba las copas de los árboles, comenzaba a caer… parece que no ha vuelto a nevar

-Jake, quiero verlos… ¿por favor?-supliqué y su rostro se adornó con una hermosa sonrisa… no necesité decir mis bebés, el siempre sabía lo que quería mucho antes de comenzara a pensarlo siquiera

Me tomó entre sus brazos y caminamos en silencio por los pasillos de la mansión de los Cullen, parecía que no deseaba alejarse mucho de mi, quería asegurarse que mi vida no se escaparía a través de sus dedos. Nos topamos con Carlisle y Esme a punto de entrar al estudio, los cuales al verme me sonrieron… no debía sorprenderme saber que mis bebés estarían en el estudio de Carlisle… algo en mi pecho se encendió al reconocer que solo una puerta me separaba de ellos, y lo que vi al poner un pie en la habitación me tomó con bastante sorpresa, ¿de verdad había estado inconsciente una semana?, eso no podía ser posible, ¿dónde estaban mis bebés de días de nacidos?, ¿mis pateadores?... los pequeños que estaban sentados en la alfombra junto con Edward y Tanya parecían tener como mínimo 5 meses de edad, incluso permanecían sentados sin ayuda de nadie jugando entretenidamente con unos cacharros metálicos que a simple vista parecían basura, pero al posar sus ojos sobre los míos vi la verdad que mi cerebro no alcanzó a digerir inmediatamente… podía ver a Jake y a mi en su piel, si bien no eran pálidos como yo, no poseían tampoco la piel color oscura rojiza de su padre… era una mezcla perfecta entre el tono de piel de ambos, la cortina de cabello negro azabache, ayudaba a resaltar sus ojos grandes y azules que habían heredado de su abuela Renée, los cuales, parecían brillar con luz propia, sus pestañas negras, largas y tupidas como plumeros, tocaban sin esfuerzo sus mejillas cada que parpadeaban… incluso yo estaba reflejada en la forma de su boca, así como en el cabello lacio y pesado de ambos, no podía decir si tenían más rasgos míos que de Jake, los dos eran una mezcla perfectamente distribuida de sus padres… _son mis bebés, mis pateadores que crecieron a una velocidad acelerada_.

Jake me colocó en el suelo y comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, los cuales tiraron estrepitosamente al suelo lo que tenían en las manos mientras que abrían y cerraban sus dedos rápidamente al tiempo que dirigían sus miradas alegres y expresivas hacía mi… los presentes rieron discretamente al tiempo que Jacob envolvía mi mano con la suya.

-parece que heredaron el corto temperamento de sus padres, ¿verdad?, especialmente la pequeña… no es muy paciente-repuso feliz… ¿niña, tuvimos una niña?-así es Bells… niño y una niña-la confusión abandonó mi rostro y ahora estaba feliz, no había conocido la felicidad realmente sino hasta ahora, ¿cómo pude haber creído que estos pequeños no eran mis pateadores, mis bebés?, por los cuales luché todo este tiempo… era increíble que fuesen una mezcla de ambos, no importaba que también tuviesen facciones o expresiones mías, eso en lugar de perjudicarlos los hizo únicos… perfectos

Mientras nos acercábamos hacia nuestros bebés tomados de la mano, pude ver detalles en ellos que no percibí inmediatamente… el cabello de la pequeña llegaba a la altura de sus hombros sin problemas, adornando los costados de su cabeza, dos moños pequeñitos color rosa que hacían juego con la blusa de cuello redondo y la falda plisada que llevaba puesta, mientras que el pequeño que no perdía detalle de la expresión de mi rostro, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo, uno de sus mechones alcanzaba a cubrir la mitad de su oreja, llevaba puesto una playera azul de fútbol americano –idea de Emmet seguramente–, y una bermuda color blanca con una franja del mismo color que la playera en la parte inferior… y como su padre, ambos estaban descalzos, y lo que era mejor, la hermosa sonrisa de Jake que amaba y adoraba, embellecía el rostro de mis bebés, mientras una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se distraía con la imagen de sus dientes perfectamente blancos brillando en la distancia.

Al estar a escasos centímetros de ellos, me puse en cuclillas y tomé entre mis brazos los cuerpos suaves de mis bebés mientras los pegaba contra mi pecho casi inmóvil, su peso no era molesto o excesivo, al contrario, parecían tan ligeros como una pluma… ambos me observaban con fijación sin dejar de sonreír, logrando ver con absoluta claridad en el proceso sus pequeños dientes, los cuales resaltaban aun más en contraste con su tono de piel… el aroma que desprendían mis pequeños era delicioso, nada apetecible para mí aunque el olor a canela y madera que heredaron de su padre lo pudiese percibir claramente mientras respiraba, pero otro completamente opuesto resaltaba mucho más sin esfuerzo… era una mezcla del más fino aroma de las rosas así como el más exquisito de los manjares, ¿me pregunto si será apetecible la sangre de mis bebés para los vampiros,?, por el momento no deseaba escuchar la respuesta a mi duda… por otro lado, su temperatura no distaba mucho de la mía, lo que significaba que eran casi tan fríos como yo, deliberadamente se recargaron cada uno sobre mis hombros al tiempo que colocaban una de sus manos sobre mi pecho, y segundos después sentí un dolor agudo pero soportable en el cuello… era un piquete de mosco comparado con lo que había tenido que soportar durante su nacimiento… los presentes se mostraron alarmados, lo que significaba que esta era la primera vez que lo hacían, pero no había de que preocuparse, no eran venenosos, ya que a final de cuentas no eran vampiros, jamás podrían hacerme daño.

-¡Bella!-la voz alarmada de Jake asustó a los bebés, los cuales alejaron sus dientes de mi cuello rápidamente y giraron su rostro para encarar a Jake, el cual no se veía enojado, más bien sorprendido y preocupado… y como si los bebés entendieran perfectamente el motivo de su preocupación, la felicidad pasada que adornara sus hermosos ojos azules desapareció de su mirada, para aparecer en su lugar la angustia

-tranquilos, su papá no está enojado con ustedes-repuse en un susurro mientras captaba las miradas cabizbajas de mis bebés-sólo se sorprendió, es todo… ustedes son especiales como él… ya está sanando la herida, ¿ven?-parpadearon dos veces mientras veían con asombro las heridas de mi cuello que comenzaban a desaparecer

-su mamá tiene razón-se acercó a nosotros y colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura mientras que con la otra se dedicaba a hacerle mimos a los bebés, los cuales se dejaban consentir, regresando a sus rostros la hermosa sonrisa que tanto adoraba… en el rostro de Jake apareció una expresión nueva, una que jamás le había visto portar, ¿acaso en mis ojos también estaba reflejada la adoración que ya les profesábamos a nuestros bebés?... seguramente, no había razón para que fuese diferente-no podemos llamarlos la niña y el niño toda la vida Bells, algún día crecerán y nos preguntarán porque nos les pusimos nombre, ¿has pensado en alguno?-dijo divertido mientras tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos, la cual mordió una de las manos de Jake y comenzó a beber ávidamente su sangre… es como si esto ya fuese un acto normal… al menos lo sería para nosotros

-si-sonrió, parecía que mi respuesta no lo había tomado por sorpresa… me conocía demasiado bien-Ann y Aidan, ¿te gustan?, ¿muy sencillos quizás?-Ann alejó la mano de Jake de su boca y como si comprendiera mi pregunta comenzó a aplaudir al tiempo que nos deleitaba con una hermosa carcajada, uniéndosele una fracción de segundo más tarde Aidan, y podría jurar que escuchaba en sus risas el mismo repicar de campanillas que poseían los vampiros

-esa es la respuesta que necesitábamos escuchar… la única que cuenta, ¿verdad Bells?

-si-susurré

Recargué mi cabeza sobre su pecho y observé como nuestros bebés jugaban con un mechón de mi cabello sin dejar de sonreír… Carlisle se acercó a nosotros al tiempo que el cuerpo de Jake se tensaba, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por los bebés, los cuales giraron su rostro para saber que o quien había sido el causante de que su padre se mostrara tan molesto.

-muchas gracias por todo Carlisle, jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi y mi familia… Jake y yo estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes, salvaste la vida de mis bebés, y eso jamás lo podremos olvidar-repuse mientras entrelazaba mis dedos en una de las manos de Jake

-eres parte de esta familia Bella… para Esme y para mi eres una hija muy querida por la cual daríamos la vida si fuese necesario-inquirió mientras rodeaba los hombros de Esme con uno de sus brazos, la cual no despegaba sus ojos de Ann y Aidan… y una vez más me sorprendieron mis bebés, ya que estiraron al mismo tiempo sus bracitos hacia Esme y Carlisle abriendo y cerrando sus manitas en forma de puñitos, esperando solamente que ellos se acercaran para que pudiesen acunarlos entre sus brazos

Pero como era de esperarse ninguno de los Cullen dio un paso hacia nosotros, era obvio que después del violento nacimiento de mis bebés, la relación entre ellos y los licántropos había quedado más fracturada que antes… y por mucho que deseara darle a Esme y Carlisle a mis bebés en señal de agradecimiento no lo haría, no obligaría a Jake a hacer algo que no deseaba… no cometería nuevamente ese error. Pero sonreí al ver como él mismo daba dos pasos hacia delante y depositaba a Ann en los brazos de Esme, haciendo yo lo mismo con Aidan, el cual sonrió dulcemente mientras colocaba sus manitas sobre las mejillas del patriarca de los Cullen, el cual, lo observaba maravillado… como si Aidan fuese el personaje de una fascinante película.

-parece que les están dando las gracias-susurré mientras acercaba mi cuerpo al de Jake, el cual estaba visiblemente incomodo con la situación, pero no podía resistirse al ver la felicidad evidente de nuestros hijos, los cuales ya adoraban a todos y cada uno de los Cullen

-eso hacen-repuso Edward sin dejar de ver a mis bebés… conocía perfectamente esa mirada, estaba concentrado leyendo las mentes de Ann y Aidan-son increíblemente inteligentes… aprenden a una velocidad impresionante, en algunos pensamientos no logro seguirles el paso, pero… están agradecidos, recuerdan el momento del parto y que Carlisle fue el primer rostro que vieron, _"salvaste a mamá… muchas gracias, papá también esta muy agradecido contigo"_

Escuchamos azorados las palabras de Edward, era muy difícil que un vampiro no pudiese seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de alguien que no fuese de su misma especie_, ¿mis bebés eran tan inteligentes como Edward decía?,_ sabía que eran especiales… únicos, pero una parte de mi se repetía que pensaba eso porque eran hijos míos y de Jake, pero pese el orgullo de madre que sentí al escuchar aquellas palabras, algo más comenzó a crecer dentro de mi pecho… miedo, ¿qué pasaría si su crecimiento anormalmente rápido así como la desmedida inteligencia que aparentemente poseían era solo un signo de la corta vida que tendrían?... dirigí mi mirada hacia Jake el cual no tuvo que hacer audibles sus pensamientos para saber que pensábamos exactamente lo mismo.

Carlisle comenzó a narrarme lo que me perdí durante mi inconsciencia… su crecimiento acelerado, la fuerza sobrenatural que poseían, su creciente inteligencia, como en las primeras horas de nacidos habían aparecido sus dientes y algo que sorprendió a Carlisle entre otros detalles, fue la temperatura de su cuerpo, la cual fue descendiendo paulatinamente hasta estancarse en la que hacía unos segundos sentí al contacto con su piel. A mi mente regresaron la serie de cambios que mi propio cuerpo ha ido experimentando con el paso de los días, y este era el mejor momento de exponérselo a Carlisle, el cual después de escucharme pacientemente durante varios minutos, se quedó en silencio mientras jugaba distraídamente con una de las manos pequeñas de Aidan, el cual incluso ahora estaba creciendo aceleradamente en sus brazos, y lo mismo le ocurría a Ann… ¿me pregunto si algún día se detendría?, ¿o será que su destino era vivir sólo un par de años?... un temblor involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo al tiempo que Jake rodeaba mis hombros con uno de sus brazos pegándome aun más contra el costado de su cuerpo.

-todo estará bien-susurró lo más bajo posible esperando que los bebés no hubiesen escuchado nada, y no supe si lo había logrado, ya que parecían muy entretenidos jugando y riendo en brazos de Esme y Carlisle mientras jalaban débilmente uno de los mechones de cabello de ambos, los cuales no paraban de sonreír… ¿Aidan y Ann habrán escuchado y fingieron no hacerlo?... sonreí y me dije que era una buena posibilidad, después de todo eran hijos míos y de Jake

Otro pensamiento llegó a mi cerebro, era hora de irnos de casa de los Cullen… mis bebés estaban sanos, Jullien afortunadamente no presentaba ningún problema de salud, en realidad ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí, pero mientras procesaba esta idea me preguntaba a donde nos iríamos, ¿a mi casa o a la de Jake?... quizás lo prudente era irme a mi casa, con Rachel viviendo en casa de Jake sería imposible que entraran, además de mi, 3 bebés, después de todo Charlie y Renée habían acondicionado la casa para la llegada de Jullien, tenía unos ahorros y un fideicomiso que mis padres me dejaron… era una cuenta de mas de 5 ceros, así que por el momento no tenía que preocuparme por dinero, seguramente podría comprar un par de cunas extras para Aidan y Ann… pero la verdad era que no se si tenía las fuerzas para entrar a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos, la última vez que estuve ahí mis padres estaban vivos y felices… sería difícil poner un pie en la estancia y escuchar el sepulcral silencio, entrar a la cocina y no percibir el olor de los espantosos batidos que Charlie preparaba o dirigirme a la sala y no ver a Renée leyendo una y otra vez sus libros de tejido mientras intenta que el suéter que tiene entre sus manos no parezca para algún miembro de 3 brazos de la familia Adams… pero mi vista se posó sobre mis hijos, los cuales analizaban mi rostro con bastante fijación desde hacía un par de segundos, intenté sonreír mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia ellos, los cuales emularon mi acción y en menos de un segundo los acuné contra mi pecho, era como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido diseñado exclusivamente para engendrarlos y tenerlos entre mis brazos… aspiré su delicioso aroma mientras entrecerraba ligeramente mis ojos y sorprendentemente los dos estaban confortándome… al parecer no había sido capaz de ocultarles mi tristeza.

La mano de Ann se posó sobre una de mis mejillas, para una fracción de segundo después, sentir una suave caricia en mi rostro mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro… sin decir una sola palabra me estaba diciendo que todo estaría bien, que no había nada que temer… Aidan hizo lo mismo… era extraño sentir como el rol se invertía, por primera vez me vi en el papel que Renée usó durante tantos años.

-Bella-aparté mis ojos de mis bebés y vi a Jasper de pie en el marco de la puerta que estaba a unos pasos de distancia de nosotros, con sus ojos completamente negros por la sed me observaba con una fijación desesperada y a la vez esperanzada… a mi mente regresó la escena que jamás creí viviría, y recordé las palabras que ambas nos dijimos… y en mi afán de defender al hombre que amo, herí a mi querida Alice…

_Ambas se hirieron Bella, ¿acaso eso sería motivo suficiente para que se truncara nuestra amistad?_

Jake se colocó rápidamente frente a nosotros mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños… Ann y Aidan observaron en silencio a su padre, no parecían asustados por el repentino cambio de humor de Jake, aunque pude sentir bajo mi tacto como sus cuerpos se tensaban un poco ante la posible pelea que se suscitaría entre ambos.

-Jake… -susurré intentando calmarlo, pero su voz opacó por completo la mía

-ni se te ocurra pedirle que vaya a verla, no tiene ninguna obligación con esa chupasangre, ¡por su culpa casi pierdo a Bella y mis hijos!-_¿en realidad era sólo culpa de Alice?... _no, yo pude haberme contenido, pero en lugar de eso se me hizo fácil dejarme llevar por la furia del momento… Aidan golpeó ligeramente mi mejilla con su manita, lo observé y le sonreí mientras besaba su frente y la de Ann intentando transmitirles seguridad, y quizás lo había logrado, la tensión de su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo

-por favor… te lo suplico-abrí mis ojos de par en par al escuchar la voz desesperada de Jasper mientras observaba a Jake, el cual se pegó mas contra mi cuerpo aunque ligeros espasmos sacudían visiblemente sus brazos… Ann y Aidan colocaron una de sus manos sobre la amplia espalda desnuda de Jake… Jasper debía estar realmente desesperado por Alice para que hubiese suplicado de esa manera al que consideraba su enemigo

-Bella… -la voz de Esme fue un susurro demasiado leve, el cual escuché como si la tuviese justo a un lado mío, giré mi rostro y vi la expresión apesadumbrada que adornaba sus hermosas facciones mientras que el brazo de Carlisle rodeaba nuevamente sus estrechos hombros-no te pediría esto a menos que no fuese inevitable, pero Alice te necesita, no sabes como se puso cuando escuchó que se te había desprendido la placenta y se dio cuenta que estabas dando a luz antes de tiempo… se culpa segundo a segundo de todo el dolor que pasaste cuando tus bebés nacieron… no escucha nuestras razones… Carlisle le ha explicado que lo sucedido pudo haber ocurrido por muchos factores y no precisamente por su pelea, pero no nos cree… afirma que lo decimos para hacerla sentir mejor-se acercó a una velocidad sobrenatural y posó su mano sobre uno de mis brazos… de ser posible seguramente los ojos de Esme estarían llenos de lágrimas-te lo pido, ayuda a mi hija

Respiré profundamente mientras la mirada de mis hijos, clavada hacía unos segundos en Esme, regresaba nuevamente a mi rostro… no podía saber si pensaban en algo en específico, sólo me observaban detenidamente esperando quizás una reacción mía… besé la mejilla de Ann, después a Aidan y froté la punta de su nariz con la mía… escuché su risa aguda hacer eco en mis oídos al tiempo que distinguía el inconfundible repicar de campanillas que admiraba de los vampiros… llené mis sentidos del delicioso aroma de ambos, el cual pude no haber conocido si esa pelea no se hubiese originado… también era cierto que había perdido una semana de mi vida… me perdí de valiosas memorias al lado de mis bebés, no pude ver el crecimiento de sus dientes, de su cabello, o escuchar sus primeras risas, jugar con sus primeros juguetes… darles su primer baño… todo lo que hiciera de ahora en adelante sería una repetición de situaciones que otras personas realizaron en mi lugar… esa discusión me arrebató un tiempo que jamás regresará… estaba enojada, se que podría estarlo durante el tiempo que viviera, pero no quería darle ese ejemplo a mis bebés… pero también era cierto que una parte de mi no quería irse de esta casa sin antes hablar con Alice, iba en contra de mi manera de ser guardarle rencor a la gente… especialmente a la que quería.

-Jake, ¿cuidarías un momento de Aidan y Ann?-giró bruscamente su cuerpo mientras mi mirada se fundía en el mar negro de sus ojos

-ni pienses que te dejaré ir sola, ve desechando esa idea porque no lo permitiré-sabía que no podría conseguir que me dejara ir sola, así que no le pedí más de lo que no podía dar en este momento-confío en ti, pero no me pidas que confíe en esa chupasangre que casi provoca que pierda a las personas más importantes de mi existencia Bells-asentí mientras adornaba mi rostro con una diminuta sonrisa al tiempo que depositaba un beso en sus labios

-Esme, ¿podrías cuidarlos por mi un momento?-ella asintió mientras tomaba gustosa a Ann y Aidan en sus brazos… besé las mejillas cálidas de mis bebés y seguimos a Jasper hasta el baño donde todo dio inicio… parecía que Alice no se había movido de ahí desde entonces

-déjame entrar sola-le pedí mientras me ponía frente a el y ponía mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo y caliente-te prometo que a la primera señal de peligro no te detendré, te lo juro-silencio… respiró deliberadamente lento y después como si su vida dependiera de ello besó mis labios bruscamente

-al primer signo Bells… -asentí… vi de reojo a Jasper y al poner un pie dentro del baño cerró la puerta tras de mi… el y Jake se quedaron custodiando la puerta

Alice estaba en cuclillas en una de las esquinas más apartadas del baño, con su rostro escondido entre sus rodillas mientras sus brazos abrazaban fuertemente sus piernas… la vi más pequeña… indefensa.

-¿Alice?-hablé y no hubo respuesta… estaba inmóvil, tanto que parecía una estatua de mármol adornando este magnífico baño del mismo material

-pude haber sido la única causante de que murieras Bella, por mi culpa tú y tus bebés estuvieron en peligro… precisamente tú, mi mejor amiga-levantó la mirada y vi como un intenso color púrpura adornaba el contorno de sus hermosos ojos negros-perdóname… tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste, incluso entendería si me odias… he vivido esperanzada a la idea de que algún día regresarías con Edward… quería ver realizada mi visión pasada sin preguntarme un instante si de verdad eso es lo que tu querías… no quiero perderte Bella, sin embargo mis acciones de ese día casi provocan que mi miedo más grande se realice de una forma atroz… merecía que Jacob me matara, nadie debió impedírselo… yo misma me detesto por todo lo que te dije, herí a mi mejor amiga, por culpa mía diste a luz de esa manera violenta y brutal, merezco por ello un castigo ejemplar-susurró angustiada mientras del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba a alguien apretar fuertemente sus dedos contra las palmas de sus manos, ¿Jacob o Jasper?... quizás eran los dos, aunque obviamente por razones muy diferentes

-no es justo que cargues con toda la culpa, debí haberme controlado y obligarte a escucharme de alguna manera… si hubiese seguido insistiendo en lugar de haberme puesto a discutir contigo como lo hice, quizás… -musité pero Alice me detuvo

-no te habría escuchado, estaba cegada por una verdad que creí absoluta, no sabes lo que es la furia cuando se es vampiro… te domina por completo, jamás me hice a la idea de que ya no amabas a Edward, que nunca los vería juntos… incluso ese sueño no desapareció aunque estabas felizmente embarazada del hombre que adoras, me repetí a mi misma que dentro de tu corazón aun amabas mucho más a Edward y que al final terminarías dándote cuenta de la verdad… mi verdad-se puso de pie sin esfuerzo… esta era la primera vez que la veía usar la misma ropa más de dos veces-en mi necedad no sólo te herí a ti sino también a él… perdóname Bella… -su voz aguda como el resonar de campanillas hizo eco en el baño al tiempo que tomaba mis manos entre las suyas

-no tengo nada que perdonarte Alice, mis bebés y yo estamos bien, no hay delito que perseguir-iba a comenzar a debatir mi argumento pero la detuve cubriendo su boca con mi mano-la culpa es de las dos… dejemos este problema atrás y vivamos el presente, te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga y eso jamás va a cambiar… además es hora que conozcas a tus sobrinos, ansían conocerte

No midiendo su fuerza, Alice se abalanzó sobre mi y rodeo mi espalda con sus brazos al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre mi cuello… sonreí ante esta muestra de afecto muy propia de ella… me gustó saber que ya no tenía que controlar tanto su fuerza conmigo… _somos parecidas ahora, con eso me conformo_

-esa ropa no te queda bien Bella... no es femenina, deberías usar la tarjeta de crédito que te regalamos Jazz y yo… hace falta que te de un curso intensivo de compras y buen vestir-susurró sin romper el abrazo… sonreí nuevamente al percatarme que mi amiga Alice finalmente había regresado, afuera Jasper soltó un suspiro largo al tiempo que reía sutilmente por el comentario de ella

Pero no tuvimos tiempo de disfrutar de nuestra recién adquirida felicidad, ya que la puerta del baño se abrió abruptamente y me alejé del cuerpo de Alice dispuesta a ponerme frente a ella y protegerla de lo que sea que Jake creyó percibir en el ambiente, _¿por qué se veía furioso y tan fuera de si?_… este abrazo no significaba que yo estaba en peligro, al contrario, había hecho las pases con mi valiosa amiga Alice, pero al poner un pie dentro del baño seguido de cerca por Jasper, supe que algo estaba sucediendo… ambos estaban rígidos y tensos, la mirada de Jake así como su olfato y su agudo sentido del oído, estaban enfocados en percibir un peligro en la distancia o bien intentar escuchar sonidos que yo era incapaz de percibir incluso con estos nuevos sentidos que se aguzaban más con el paso de los días… de pronto algo se encendió dentro de mi, una especie de alerta que presagiaba un peligro próximo, el cual se acercaba velozmente hacia nosotros. Jake entrelazó fuertemente mi mano con la suya, asiéndome contra el costado de su cuerpo al tiempo que un gruñido amenazador comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, lo cual sólo confirmó mis sospechas.

La mirada de Alice estaba fija en la nada, al parecer buscaba en el futuro cercano el peligro que nos envolvía a una velocidad alarmante… era como si pudiera inhalar esa sensación en cada respiro que llegaba a mis pulmones… comenzaba a asfixiarme, hasta que comencé a escuchar pasos presurosos dirigirse hacia nosotros, apareciendo en el marco de la puerta Edward seguido por Tanya y el resto de los Cullen, los cuales al sentir la misma amenaza que nosotros estaban con sus sentidos alertas esperando quizás que en cualquier momento llegara a nosotros el primer ataque. Mis bebés estaban tensos, pese que eran demasiado pequeños aun, sabían que algo estaba sucediendo… algo terrible… _tenían una semana de nacidos y ya se enfrentaban a los problemas de ser hijos de Bella Swan_

-¡estamos rodeados!, están en todas partes-inquirió Edward mientras observaba desesperado a Alice, la cual volvió a mostrar un semblante miserable y vulnerable-¡¿cómo es posible que no hayas visto esto en tus visiones Alice?¡-reclamó injustamente Edward mientras Tanya tomaba una de sus manos entre las suyas

-no puede ser posible, no percibí nada estos días… yo no… -tartamudeo Alice mientras Jasper corría a su lado y rodeaba la pequeña espalda de ella con sus brazos

-¡este no es momento para peleas o reclamos Edward!, ¡necesitamos actuar rápido!... debemos proteger a los bebés-dijo Rosalie desesperada mientras apretaba ligeramente a Jullien contra su pecho, el cual para nuestra mala suerte estaba despertando

-¿qué es lo más razonable hacer?-se preguntó Carlisle a si mismo mientras Rosalie zapateaba rápidamente el piso con uno de sus pies al tiempo que miraba hacia todos lados visiblemente nerviosa, aunque de vez en vez observara a Jullien con una sonrisa llena de dulzura que me sorprendía, ¿pero por cuanto tiempo podríamos mantenerlo alejado de esta bruma amenazadora que nos acechaba?... no necesité de una respuesta, pasara lo que pasara Rosalie protegería a mi hermano y a mis bebés con cualquier método posible… y dentro de toda esta agónica angustia, pude sentirme tranquila al saber que si algo sucedía, estarían Rose y Esme para cuidar de ellos

-pelear por supuesto-musitó Emmet emocionado mientras golpeaba con su puño cerrado su mano-es hora de patear algunos traseros… será un buen ejercicio para estirar mis músculos-las miradas de todos los Cullen se posaron sobre Carlisle, el cual suspiró resignado ante lo inevitable

No hubo tiempo para más diálogos, ya que acto seguido escuchamos como las ventanas y paredes del piso inferior caían estrepitosamente al suelo… ¡_se dirigen hacia nosotros!._

Rosalie cubrió rápidamente a Jullien con un cobertor al tiempo que Esme acunaba a Aidan y Ann contra su pecho protegiendo su aroma con una toalla enorme que tenía a su alcance, los cuales escondieron su rostro en la blusa de Esme al tiempo que apretaban con sus pequeñas manitas la tela que cubría los hombros de ella… no había tiempo para planear una pelea estratégica o sincronizada, por el momento nuestro objetivo sería intentar ganar tiempo, proteger a los bebés era nuestra prioridad, así que con ese pensamiento en mente todos saltaron por uno de los ventanales del baño, haciendo Jake lo mismo, el cual me tomó entre sus brazos y siguió casi a la misma velocidad a los Cullen… se detuvo sólo unos instantes para entrar en fase rompiendo sus únicas ropas en el proceso y sin pensarlo dos veces subí a su lomo mientras escuchaba a lo lejos varios pasos acercarse velozmente hacia nosotros al tiempo que Jake esquivaba los árboles y la maleza del bosque que rodeaba Forks, sentí un miedo que jamás había experimentado al tiempo que veía a lo lejos a mis bebés acurrucados en el pecho duro y frío de Esme… _ellos son lo único que definitivamente tengo que salvar._

-¿son los Volturi?-pregunté horrorizada mientras nos deteníamos en el claro donde, varios meses atrás, los Cullen y yo habíamos jugado Béisbol

-no, ¡es Victoria!, y no viene sola, atrapó a varios jóvenes en el camino y los convirtió hace un par de días… los neófitos son muy peligrosos e inestables, solo desean beber sangre en sus primeros meses de vida… vienen por ti-inquirió Edward enfurecido-Victoria ya no tiene pensado seguir ninguna clase de plan, al parecer la llegada de los Volturi la puso sobre alerta y alcanzó a huir… llegará a las últimas consecuencias con tal de cumplir su objetivo-la molestia de Edward y el resto de los Cullen era evidente, en sus ojos estaba dibujada la determinación más que el miedo… sabía que Edward estaba censurando la información, pero por el momento no necesitaba de más datos que sólo provocaban que mis escenarios imaginarios fuese uno más trágico que el anterior… una pequeña parte de mi mente se percató que el prado donde nos encontrábamos estaba repleto de nieve, y me satisfizo saber que la temperatura tan baja no me molestaba como en el pasado… otra parte de mi mente se reprendió a si misma al hacer semejante comparación en un momento como este

Todos estaban tensos viendo fijamente a nuestro alrededor esperando el primer ataque que se daría de un segundo a otro, pude escuchar claramente la voz presurosa de Jasper dando indicaciones, aunque no alcanzaba a entender lo que decía, lo único claro para mi era que el conocía perfectamente el comportamiento de los neófitos y estaba dando instrucciones clave a los presentes acerca de la manera más rápida y eficaz de acabar con ellos… Jake escuchaba atento sin dejar de observar un segundo la maleza que nos rodeaba.

-¡ya están aquí!-gritó Alice mientras mis ojos se posaban sobre mis bebés y mi hermano… los neófitos nos rodearon en menos de un segundo y el gruñido amenazador de Jake en conjunción con los de los neófitos sedientos fue lo único que pude escuchar al tiempo que Jake se impulsaba sobre sus patas y comenzaba a atacar a los vampiros que querían acercarse a mi y a los bebés

Mi nueva vista podía seguir el curso de los movimientos de todos los Cullen sin problema… Edward era el más rápido seguido por Tanya, la cual comenzó a pelear a la par junto con el contra unos neófitos que parecían unos pajarillos pequeños… rápidos, pero desorientados y con muy poca habilidad de concentración, y pese la hermosura y delicadeza de sus facciones, pude ver como un brillo asesino y mortal tomaba posesión de sus ojos dorados al tiempo que descuartizaba sin compasión a todo aquel que osaba poner una mano sobre Edward o bien, intentaba acercársele, Jasper por otro lado demostraba ser el más hábil de todos, era un genio estratega así como un peleador extraordinario, me sorprendían sus movimientos ágiles y precisos, podía pelear con más de un neófito a la vez y aun así prestar atención a Alice, la cual estaba a unos metros de distancia de él alejando a los neófitos que intentaban acercarse a mis tres bebés… Carlisle pese su disgusto por las peleas, demostraba ser muy hábil a la hora de entablar una, aunque en su rostro podía leer la agonía que significaba para el terminar con la existencia de un ser que quizás tendría más de una oportunidad para vivir felizmente en esta vida eterna, aun así jamás vaciló a la hora de desmembrar a sus oponentes, Emmet era otra historia, disfrutaba pelear contra enemigos igual o más fuertes que el, sin embargo se había auto impuesto la tarea de resguardar a Esme y Rosalie, las cuales aunque intentaban escapar con mis bebés y mi hermano no podían hacerlo… los neófitos eran demasiados y nosotros muy pocos, huir significaría para ellas peligro de ser perseguidas gracias al apetecible aroma de la sangre de mis bebés y de Jullien… sobre todo de Jullien, después de todo era el único humano normal entre nosotros, pero sería una tarea imposible para Emmet proteger a Esme, Rosalie y mis bebés él sólo aunque tuviera la ayuda de Alice,… pero fue la presencia de un neófito peligrosamente cerca de Rosalie lo que obligó a mi escudo a extenderse, aunque algo era diferente en esta ocasión, no se extendía propiamente, más bien se separaba de mi al tiempo que envolvía los cuerpos de Esme y Rosalie, las cuales no solo desaparecieron de nuestra vista, sino de nuestros sentidos, me era imposible percibir el aroma de Jullien y mis bebés… pese su invisibilidad se mantuvieron inmóviles en el claro, lo sentía, mi escudo no estaba en movimiento.

El momento de confusión apareció en el rostro de los Cullen tan rápido como había desaparecido, fue obvio para ellos que todo había sido obra mía, y ahora que ellas se encontraban protegidas, enfocaron al 100% sus sentidos en la pelea.

Si bien los neófitos se mostraron confundidos al dejar de percibir el apetecible aroma de mis bebés y de mi hermano, esta turbación no duró mucho tiempo, ya que inmediatamente se centraron en la única persona del lugar que tenía sangre humana corriendo dentro de sus venas… yo.

Sorprendentemente para mi, Victoria solo observaba desde lejos como sus peones movían a su antojo las piezas del ajedrez sin apartar un segundo su mirada asesina de mi… y mientras tanto, yo estaba aquí, parada en medio del campo siendo protegida por todos y cada uno de los Cullen y obviamente Jake, pero necesitaba hacer algo más, quería ser útil en este tipo de situaciones… pero más tardé en formar las palabras dentro de mi mente que en ver como un neófito se acercaba peligrosamente a Jake con sus dientes filosos expuestos con el único objetivo de enterrarlos en su cuello, sin pensarlo una fracción de segundo más, me impulsé con mis pies hacia delante y golpeé con puño cerrado su hermoso rostro al tiempo que envolvía mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, partiéndolo en dos sin problema, escuchando como hacía eco en el prado el terrible sonido del metal pulverizándose… me sorprendí al ver lo fácil que era igualar la velocidad de los neófitos, no sabía como lo había logrado o cual había sido el detonante principal que me ayudó a encontrar esta nueva habilidad hasta ahora desconocida, pero no era hora de buscar respuestas a preguntas superfluas… Jake lo remató descuartizando su cuerpo por completo. No hubo tiempo para reclamos o agradecimientos innecesarios, los neófitos parecían ser un cáncer que necesitaba ser exterminado.

Si bien sentía pena cada que mis manos destrozaban los rostros hermosos, jóvenes y perfectos de estos neófitos, todos ellos eran personas que alguna vez tuvieron la oportunidad de crecer, casarse, madurar y ser alguien en la vida… o lo que era aun más grave, eran seres que tenían sueños que realizar, y yo, sin ningún remordimiento, estaba cortándoles toda posibilidad de lograrlo… pero eran ellos o nosotros, y obviamente no necesitaba pensar dos veces donde radicaban mis lealtades. Sin saber porqué, mi mirada se posó a un costado mío y vi como Alice estaba teniendo bastantes problemas con uno de los neófitos, parecía no tener más de 13 años, incluso era más pequeño que ella, ¿porqué Alice no acababa con el de una vez por todas?, ¿qué le sucedía?, más tardé en formular estas preguntas que en generar yo misma las respuestas… _es cierto, no se ha alimentado en días… no está en condiciones para pelear como el resto de los Cullen… ¡_necesitaba ayudarla!, Jasper estaba lejos de ella, no podría llegar a tiempo aunque intentaba hacerlo por todos los medios, estábamos a un segundo de distancia y aun así ni con mi velocidad combinada con la de todos los Cullen llegaría a tiempo, y mientras veía con horror como mi querida amiga estaba a punto de ser triturada sin posibilidad alguna de ayudarla al tiempo que el neófito envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, un lobo de color negro apareció de la nada y despedazó sin problemas al vampiro… _los licántropos se habían unido a la pelea, _lo cual tomó por sorpresa a Victoria, ya que en pocos minutos comenzó a disminuir considerablemente el ejercito que había preparado, y pese que algunos de los Cullen presentaban daños severos en el cuerpo, como Emmet, el cual tenía cuarteado su rostro y sus manos, o Jasper, el cual tenía mordidas en su cuello y quijada, las cuales se frotaba insistentemente, aunque la más seria parecía ser la de Carlisle, ya que tenía una herida que cruzaba peligrosamente su pecho… pero afortunadamente, pese la seriedad de las heridas, no era algo que no estuviese ya en proceso de restauración.

Una parte de mi mente se asombró al ver a Leah en la pelea, creía que estaría en su casa por ordenes de Sam, o bien corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacia algún lugar lejano a la Push, pero me equivoqué, aun cuando estaba en forma de lobo, pude reconocer en su rostro determinación y vehemencia pese el inmenso dolor que cargaba en estos momentos en su alma… algo que siempre admiraría en ella sin importar el tiempo que pasara o la situación que nos separara, y mientras me disponía a despedazar a un neófito con ayuda de Jake, pude ver como Victoria tomaba un tronco estrecho pero resistente entre sus manos y lo mordía de una de las puntas al tiempo que lo cubría con su veneno, _¿pero para que?, ¿con que objetivo?_, una fracción de segundo más tarde obtuve mi respuesta… a una velocidad extraordinaria lanzó esa rama en forma de jabalina con el único objetivo de atravesar el cuerpo del lobo negro, el cual solo había aparecido para arruinar sus planes.

-¡Sam, cuidado!-gritó Edward mientras intentaba llegar antes que la jabalina atravesara el cuerpo del lobo negro, solo contábamos con una fracción de segundo para evitar que una tragedia sucediera, pero mientras el grito de Edward hacía eco en el bosque, al tiempo que corría con todas sus fuerzas seguido muy cerca de Tanya para evitar que el tronco siguiera su curso, en cámara lenta Sam giraba su rostro hacia el objeto que estaba a punto de perforar su corazón… pero la realidad era que no importaba la velocidad a la que todos corrieran, ni Edward, ni los licántropos, ni ninguno de los Cullen llegarían a tiempo para impedir lo inevitable… pero una mancha gris que no distinguí con claridad fue más rápida que los demás, saltando directamente hacia el objetivo de la lanza… el lobo gris fue perdiendo su forma animal, desvaneciéndose en el proceso el pelo, el hocico y las garras, brotando en su lugar Leah, la cual estaba dispuesta a recibir el ataque por Sam… atravesándole su pecho desnudo el tronco lleno de veneno un segundo después, al tiempo que envolvía con sus brazos el cuello peludo del lobo negro que veia incrédulo la escena.

Por un instante reinó el silencio, ni siquiera podía escuchar mi respiración, ni la de los licántropos, incluso el viento, respetuoso, había dejado de susurrar su terrible sinfonía, sólo era capaz de escuchar el rápido aleteo de un corazón vigoroso que poco a poco perdía potencia… este había sido el objetivo de Victoria, provocar que tanto los lobos como los Cullen perdieran la concentración sólo un segundo y así poder asestar el ataque final, y mientras daba pasos torpes hacia el cuerpo ensangrentado de Leah no creyendo lo que mis ojos veían, unos brazos fríos y duros me abrazaron por detrás mientras me estrujaban con bastante fuerza… los Cullen y los licántropos dirigieron sus miradas coléricas nuevamente sobre Victoria con la única idea de asesinarla.

-he vivido todo este tiempo sin James esperando a que este momento llegara, nosotros los vampiros podemos vivir para siempre con un solo sentimiento habitando nuestro corazón congelado… y yo he existido gracias al rencor que siento expresamente por ti… tantos meses planeando el ataque perfecto y ustedes me ayudaron a conseguirlo-susurró a los Cullen, los cuales le gruñeron al unísono, al tiempo que Edward daba un paso hacia nosotras-¡no te muevas!, apresuraras la muerte de la mujer que amas, se buen niño y permanece tranquilo viendo como muere el amor de tu vida... tu fuiste el que apartó a James de mi lado, el era el único ser que me importaba cuidar y proteger… el complemento perfecto de mi alma condenada, así que es justo que yo aparte de tu vida a la persona más importante de tu existencia-inquirió con su voz aguda e infantil, como si una niña mimada estuviese haciéndole un berrinche a su padre

-James jamás te amó Victoria, el te hizo creer eso sólo porque quería tener a su lado a alguien con tu habilidad… lo leí en su mente, el jamás sintió amor por ti, no vale la pena que desperdicies tu vida por alguien al cual nunca le importaste-inquirió Edward al tiempo que las manos de Victoria se prensaban con más fuerza en mi pecho enterrando sus uñas en el proceso… supe que había sido capaz de ocultar el dolor en mi rostro, pero no fui capaz de evitar que mi sangre comenzara a teñir de rojo mi blusa beige a la altura de mi pecho

-¡CALLATE!, mientes, eso no es cierto… el amor no solo significa dar abrazos y besar… el amor no siempre es cálido, puro y perfecto como el tuyo… ¡no pretendas saber que es el amor cuando eres incapaz de retener a tu lado a la mujer que amas!, ¿se te olvida que cuando tu llegaste a este mundo yo ya tenía la edad que Carlisle tiene en estos momentos?... –inquirió furiosa sin dejar de presionar mi pecho con sus uñas… la mirada de Jake reflejaba sólo furia, no podría evitar detenerlo si el intentaba lanzarse contra Victoria… no supe si mi voz sería capaz de alcanzarlo-pero por favor, grita Bella, suplícame que no te mate… ¡eso lo hará aun más divertido!-repuso histérica, estaba extasiada de saber que pronto terminaría con su agonía… en el fondo, pese todo lo que ha hecho, era una mujer que sufría la pérdida del gran y único amor de su vida… de pronto posé mis ojos sobre Edward y millones de preguntas sin respuesta llegaron a mi mente-a James le gustaba que sus presas lo deleitaran con la maravillosa sinfonía que generaban sus gritos llenos de agonía y dolor, y aunque quería darte una muerte lenta y dolorosa he de admitir que el aroma exquisito de tu sangre me está haciendo vacilar… ¿qué hiciste para que se volviera tan irresistible que me es imposible no querer apresurar tu muerte?-dijo mientras repasaba con su lengua mi cuello para segundos después sentir como sus dientes se enterraban bruscamente en mi vena carótida… perdí la concentración y nuevamente Esme, Rosalie y mis 3 bebés se habían vuelto visibles para todos… la mirada furibunda de Jake eclipsó brevemente mi visión

En la mirada de Ann y Aidan no había miedo o terror por la escena que no deseaba estuviesen presenciando… sino una furia que por algunos momentos opacó la de Jake.

Sentir los dientes filosos de Victoria enterrados viciosamente sobre mi cuello al tiempo que ingería ávidamente la sangre que recorría mis venas, era una sensación incómoda pero tolerable, me recordaba a las escasas veces que me enfermé y Charlie o Renée se veían en la necesidad de inyectarme… pero lo que no esperé fue lo sucedido a continuación.

Victoria se separó abruptamente de mi mientras me empujaba unos pasos adelante, comenzando a gritar desquiciada al tiempo que la sangre que hacía unos momentos había bebido de mi cuello, escurría de su boca a borbotones, pero la consistencia era repulsiva y anormal… demasiado viscosa y espumosa, ¿así era mi sangre en realidad?, no, esta reacción era diferente, me recordó a los pocos programas que vi en la televisión de las muchas formas que un humano puede morir, y un caso que recuerdo perfectamente fue el de un muchacho que ingirió accidentalmente veneno para ratas… Victoria tenía la misma apariencia que ese desdichado joven, era como si mi sangre estuviera deshaciendo lentamente todo su interior matándola dolorosamente en el proceso... de pronto el cielo comenzó a nublarse rápidamente al tiempo que nubes negras con tonalidades naranjas y rojas se posaban sobre nosotros, parecía como si una terrible tormenta fuese a azotar la Push, segundos más tarde, rayos comenzaron a caer a nuestro alrededor al tiempo que algunos árboles se estrellaban sobre el suelo, creí que podría tratarse de una tormenta eléctrica que había llegado en destiempo, pero lo más sorprendente de este fenómeno que presenciábamos era que las explosiones que producían los rayos, caían exclusivamente cerca de los neófitos que nos rodeaban… era evidente que alguien con extraordinario poder estaba de nuestro lado ayudándonos, o bien sólo estábamos teniendo suerte, y como si el cambio de clima y los ataques eléctricos no fuesen suficiente, todo a nuestro alrededor comenzó a flotar mientras que el aire se volvía imposiblemente fuerte… los árboles que habían sido despedazados por los rayos, las rocas, incluso la nieve que pisábamos flotaba frente a nuestros ojos pese la fuerza del viento que azotaba Forks y la Push, pareciendo esto una escena de alguna película de acción llevándose a cabo en cámara lenta, pero los neófitos convirtiéndose en cenizas mientras intentaban escapar de los rayos fue lo que provocó que un miedo atroz recorriera una y otra vez mi cuerpo… Jake se colocó presuroso a un lado mío al tiempo que me aferraba con una de mis manos al pelaje que recubría su cuello, giramos nuestros rostros para ver que o quien era el responsable de esto, y la mirada de todos se posó sobre Ann, la cual mantenía su vista fija en Victoria… algo que llamó nuestra atención fue ver que un negro tan oscuro como el ónix coloreaba sus ojos en lugar del hermoso color azul que heredó de Renée, la expresión de su rostro distaba mucho de la dulce niña que conocíamos, al contrario, había alejado de su cara toda calidez para aparecer en su lugar un ser determinado a eliminar a aquellos con los que hasta hace unos momentos peleábamos, y sin despegar la mirada de Victoria, fue convirtiendo en cenizas a los neófitos restantes sin la necesidad de mandar rayos sobre ellos… simplemente se convertían en polvo sin un motivo aparente, hasta que finalmente la mirada oscura de Ann analizó a Victoria con la burla implícita en sus pequeñas facciones, era como si estuviese disfrutando la agonía que reflejaba cada espacio de su cara, sin asomarse un solo instante en su rostro un mínimo de pena y lástima por la muerte tan terrible que estaba por experimentar… una fracción de segundo después adornó su cara con una sonrisa fría al tiempo que un brillo letal se posaba sobre sus ojos negros helando mi sangre en el proceso, y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, Victoria era envuelta por llamas que aparecieron de la nada… sus gritos desgarradores fueron lo único que escuchamos antes que su cuerpo desapareciera frente a nuestros ojos… después silencio.

El cielo volvió a ser adornado con sus clásicas nubes espesas color gris, al tiempo que el viento helado que alborotaba mi cabello soplaba con menos fuerza en el prado donde aun nos encontrábamos, recordándome las frías caricias que rozaban mi cara, lo que hacía unos segundos acababa de suceder… las cenizas de Victoria que yacían sobre la nieve, danzaron libremente en el aire mientras se alejaban de nuestra vista junto con hojas secas y partidas que recién se habían caído de los árboles que nos custodiaban… nadie decía nada… ni los lobos, ni los Cullen, ni yo… _¿qué había sucedido?,_ de nueva cuenta el color azul coloreaba los ojos de Ann, a la cual quería estrechar entre mis brazos, al igual que a Aidan y Jullien, y verificar que no estaban heridos, que se encontraban a salvo, pero la voz ronca de Sam hizo eco en el bosque, y sin importarles que estuviesen desnudos, todos los licántropos, incluyendo Jake, perdieron su transformación mientras se acercaban presurosos hacia Leah, la cual yacía inmóvil en el suelo abrazada por Sam… su voz la llamaba constantemente sin obtener ninguna respuesta, por un momento pareció que sus súplicas no la alcanzaban, hasta que finalmente Leah abrió los ojos y los posó cariñosamente sobre la persona que la acunaba tiernamente entre sus brazos… bajé mi mirada y vi como un río de sangre teñía de rojo la nieve bajo sus cuerpos.

-¿por qué Leah?... -ella sonrió, como si su pregunta fuese demasiado estupida y la respuesta obvia

-… porque… te amo-susurró mientras acercaba su mano ensangrentada a sus labios y depositaba ese beso sobre los de Sam, el cual comenzó a derramar lagrimas probablemente sin él saberlo

-… también te amo-musitó Sam en un débil susurro mientras ella abría más de lo normal sus ojos, parecía que de un momento a otro soltaría una carcajada, y quizás no lo hizo con su boca, pero si con su mirada… a su rostro le dio un matiz emotivo que sólo él era capaz de despertar en ella… mis ojos regresaron a la herida que estaba en su pecho, herida que era incapaz de sanar por si misma… y en cada gota de sangre derramada, la vida de Leah se le escapaba a Sam de sus manos…

_Sólo algo puede matarnos de manera absoluta… el veneno de los vampiros_

-gracias… una mentira piadosa-su voz se apagaba poco a poco, el veneno que Victoria depositó en la rama había sido demasiado, incluso si yo intentaba beberlo no sabía si obtendría el mismo resultado que con Jake, pero debía tratar de hacer algo por ella

-no hace falta Bella… -levanté la mirada y clave mis ojos sobre los de ella… estaba sonriendo nuevamente, esta era la primera vez que conocía a la Leah que tantas veces llegó a describir Emily como cálida, gentil y alegre… un dolor agudo se instaló en mi pecho al saber que no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, que debía resignarme a permanecer de pie en este lugar y verla morir-… cuida mucho a Jullien, jamás le hables de mi, no quiero que… eso afecte su futuro-giró su rostro débilmente hacia Rosalie, la cual con una mezcla de indiferencia y tristeza, retiró el cobertor del cuerpo de Jullien, y el, como si supiera que debía hacer, giró su rostro y clavó sus ojos azules sobre los de Leah al tiempo que movía imperiosamente sus manos hacia Rosalie, la cual agachó su rostro mientras hacía mimos con su nariz en las manos pequeñas de mi hermano que abrían y cerraban sin cesar-la imprimación yace solo en la debilidad del ser humano por creer que… existe algo más grande, profundo y fuerte que el verdadero amor… ese niño tiene… derecho a descubrirlo por si mismo y no estar maniatado a una leyenda que sólo le hará conocer el mismo sufrimiento que yo… prométemelo Bella-entrelacé mis dedos en la mano de Jake mientras los Cullen bajaban la mirada… no importaba que para ellos la muerte fuese el final feliz que jamás conocerán, era imposible no sentir una agonía profunda al ver como la vida de Leah se escapaba de nuestras manos, aunque intentáramos aferrarnos a la idea insulsa de que ella no moriría… que saldría airosa de esta situación

-te lo prometo… el jamás sabrá que fue tu impronta-dije y lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de mis ojos

Al escuchar la vehemencia de mi promesa sonrió mientras posaba sus ojos sobre los de Seth, el cual tenía sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas aunque intentaba mantenerse fuerte y sosegado.

-hey Seth, incluso a ti te hice la vida imposible-dijo mientras adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa pícara-perdón… pero por ahí dicen que es mejor ser odiada que olvidada… dile a mamá que la quiero, que no estoy arrepentida de mi decisión… ¿lo harás?-incapaz de hablar, Seth sólo asintió mientras Paul colocaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, el cual bajó la mirada hacia la nieve bajo sus pies… Leah volvió a posar sus ojos oscuros sobre el rostro lloroso de Sam y como si no pudiera evitarlo, sonrió-nunca pensé que mi sueño se hiciera realidad… poder estar en tus brazos nuevamente mientras contemplamos el cielo nublado de la Push, como en los viejos tiempo ¿recuerdas?-susurró débilmente Leah mientras el tono de su voz a cada segundo que pasaba perdía potencia

-por favor Lee lee, no me hagas esto, eres la más fuerte de toda la manada, puedes salir adelante, te lo suplico no te vayas-masculló Sam mientras pegaba el rostro de Leah contra su pecho y la mecía hacia atrás y adelante una y otra vez… ante el contacto, Leah cerró los ojos, quizás recordando tiempos que formaban parte de un pasado que se acababan de convertir en un hermoso recuerdo que la uniría a Sam para siempre

-Sam… tan cálido como siempre, tan gentil… cumpliste tu promesa… sabía que no me defraudarías… estamos juntos hasta el final, como me prometiste una y otra vez, ¿recuerdas?-sin importarle la sangre que bañaba el cuerpo de Leah, Sam tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó fuertemente contra sus boca, al tiempo que besaba uno a uno sus dedos, mezclándose sus propias lagrimas con la sangre que quedaba embarrada en sus mejillas y labios

Un espantoso sonido gutural comenzó a formarse en la garganta de ella al tiempo que un borbotón de sangre brotaba de su boca impidiéndole hablar por unos segundos… Sam en un intento desesperado reclinó la cabeza de Leah hacia delante, la cual después de unos momentos, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la mirada angustiada y desolada de Sam.

Me pegué más contra el cuerpo de Jake en un intento de apartar de mi mente las imágenes de esta despedida… su mano caliente se posó sobre mi cintura rodeando con su otro brazo mis hombros, al tiempo que colocaba mi cabeza contra su pecho…

_Una persona no podía sufrir tanto, era inhumano… cruel… igual que su destino._

-… sonríe por mi Sam, estoy eligiendo a quien amar y como morir… la imprimación para mi es… una hermosa ilusión que nubla nuestra verdadera esencia y aísla nuestros sueños… es un espejismo del amor real y verdadero… finalmente soy libre-con esfuerzo se enderezó al tiempo que acercaba su boca al rostro de Sam besando sus labios en el proceso… para segundos después desplomarse pesadamente entre los brazos de Sam mientras una lágrima solitaria corría a través de la mejilla cobriza de Leah

-¿Leah?, no... no es cierto-dijo mientras movía desesperado su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar la realidad que cruelmente se presentaba frente a los ojos de todos nosotros-… despierta por favor, ¡VAMOS LEAH, DESPIERTA!… te lo suplico, no me abandones, perdóname, por favor… perdóname-inquirió Sam desalentado mientras pegaba su rostro contra el pecho de Leah, sacudiéndola incesantemente por los hombros en su afán de creer que todo esto formaba parte de una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría

**Notas de la autora**

**Les juro que escribir la muerte de Leah ha sido una de las escenas más tristes que he tenido que narrar... quise cargarla de sentimiento sin que perdiera ella su esencia. Fue un debate conmigo misma esta escena, ya que sabía que ella moriría en mi fic, pero el cómo fue lo difícil y para mi, en mi lógica, fue obvio que lo haría luchando por sus ideales, y que pese su impronta, ella respetaría a su verdadera esencia que era su amor incondicional por Sam, que pese su enojo justificado asi como su amargura, solo eran reflejos del inmenso amor que le profesó hasta el final. En cuanto a la escena de accion es la primera que escribo, asi que seguramente tendré que pulirme en futuras escenas de esta indole pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado, ¿que les pareció el poder de Ann?, especial ¿no?, Aidan tambien tendra una especial, pero la narraré en capitulos futuros, ahora una pregunta?, ¿cual creen que sea la reaccion de Sam ante la muerte de Leah?, ¿terminará con Emily y seguirá el ejemplo de Leah?... si quieren conocer la respuesta lean mi proximo cap¡ GRACIAS POR LOS COMMENTS DE TODOS¡ Y OBVIO TAMBIEN DE AQUELLAS QUE AÑADEN MI FIC A SUS FAVS¡**

**AVANCE DEL CAPITULO 33**

-todo lo que haces incita a que el siga aferrado a ti, y se que aunque pase una eternidad, de una manera u otra el seguirá atado a ti, es su naturaleza… eres incapaz de apreciar la magnitud de todos nuestros sentimientos… no sabes lo que es amar con intensidad a alguien teniendo la eternidad de nuestro lado, como ese sentimiento nos quema, nos ahoga… se estanca como nosotros… permite que Edward intente ser feliz conmigo, no lograré que me ame como a ti, no tengo pensado suplirte o sacarte de su corazón, pero con la eternidad como mi aliada, no existe prácticamente nada que no pueda hacer, he entrenado bastante mi paciencia y mis planes son a largo plazo… así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿eres la Isabella de Edward o de Jacob?-repuso nuevamente sin dejar de retarme con la mirada… un viento helado nos envolvió a ambas al tiempo que alborotaba nuestro cabello, dejé de ver el sol en el horizonte

-… no tengo porque contestar tu pregunta, eso es un asunto mío-repuse y Tanya dio dos pasos hacia mi… hasta este momento se había mantenido inmóvil sobre la nieve bajo nuestros pies

-te equivocas nuevamente Isabella, todo lo relacionado con Edward es un asunto mío… conozco mis ventajas y mis desventajas, pero tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorías,… no puedes luchar contra alguien que no es tu igual, así que o me das una respuesta o Victoria será un enemigo demasiado pequeño al lado mío, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por Edward… en su nombre cometería el peor pecado conocido por el hombre enalteciéndolo como justicia...

**HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA¡**


	34. Capitulo 33

**Hola¡ muchas gracias por las personas que dejaron sus reviews en mis capitulos previos, y quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellas que apreciaron la escena de la muerte de Leah, no saben lo mucho que me esfuerzo porque cada capitulo sea mucho mejor que el anterior y al menos yo estoy quedando satisfecha y veo que algunas de mis lectoras tambien. De verdad que ustedes son lo maximo¡**

**Frase de la semana**

**"No te vayas a dormir, diciendo, pasó otro día y en blanco, haz hasta lo imposible para tener y descubrir nuevas experiencias. Apodérate del día y no confíes en el mañana" Antonio Esquinca**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_-¿Leah?, no... no es cierto-dijo mientras movía desesperado su cabeza de un lado a otro, negándose a aceptar la realidad que cruelmente se presentaba frente a los ojos de todos nosotros-… despierta por favor, ¡VAMOS LEAH, DESPIERTA!… te lo suplico, no me abandones, perdóname, por favor… perdóname-inquirió Sam desalentado mientras pegaba su rostro contra el pecho de Leah, sacudiéndola incesantemente por los hombros en su afán de creer que todo esto formaba parte de una pesadilla de la cual pronto despertaría_

**Capítulo 33**

El funeral de Leah se llevó a cabo al día siguiente en casa de Jake… se necesitó de la fuerza de todos los miembros de la manada para alejar a Sam del cuerpo inerte y sin vida de Leah, la cual, pese lo fatal de su muerte, tenía en su rostro dibujada una expresión llena de paz que comprendía perfectamente… se había ido sin ningún rencor en su alma y protegiendo al hombre que ama.

Aun cuando deseaba sentirme satisfecha por ella, no pude hacerlo, ¿cómo puedo ser feliz cuando una amiga a la que aprendí a estimar en la adversidad, acababa de morir de esa manera?... los humanos no estamos acostumbrados a la idea de que tarde o temprano nos enfrentaríamos a la muerte, siempre estábamos en la búsqueda de alguna manera de evadirla… sencillamente era difícil entender que no volverías a ver a un ser tan importante en tu vida como un padre, un amigo, un hermano… mi mente no podía pensar sólo en que ella se había ido en paz cuando una honda pena eclipsa mi lógica e invade mi corazón en cantidades exorbitantes, y pese el dolor que experimentaba, también había un sentimiento de culpa que no me dejaba en paz a ninguna hora del día, llenando mi cerebro con muchos "quizás" y "hubiera"… odiaba saber que pude haber hecho algo más por Leah y no lo hice, saber que pude haberla entendido, pero preferí una vez más dejarme dominar por el enojo y la ira al tiempo que el buen juicio que siempre se jactó Renée en creer que su única hija tenía, desaparecía por completo… comenzaba a creer que Renée vio en mi a una Bella que no existía más que en su imaginación… todos los que la rodearan, teniendo un poco de responsabilidad y sentido común, siempre tendrían mejor juicio que ella, aunque esa persona tuviese 6 años de edad… me reí de mi misma al imaginar la cara de Renée ante esta verdad que obvio se negaría a aceptar, pero que en mi mente era absoluta.

Carlisle, con permiso de Sue y Billy, se encargó de arreglar el cuerpo de Leah para el funeral, así como de expedir la hoja de defunción e inventar una causa de muerte que no requiriera de una investigación, quien mejor que él para encargarse de este asunto… y aun cuando el pensamiento colectivo era que una vez llegada la muerte todo termina, me daba cuenta que aquello en lo que creí fervientemente durante años, era una vil mentira… el deceso repentino de Leah, dejaría en el alma de Sam, Emily y la manada, una cicatriz que el tiempo sería incapaz de sanar y con la cual tendrían que vivir el resto de sus vidas.

No necesitaba pedirles de favor a los Cullen que cuidaran de Jullien y mis bebés en mi ausencia, conocía de sobra la respuesta, pero aun así les pedí ese favor aunque la reacción de todos fue la esperada… un si colectivo entre Esme, Alice y Rosalie, mientras que Carlisle, Edward, Jasper y Emmet se mostraban bastante emocionados con la idea de tener a mis 3 bebés juntos uno o dos días más, Tanya simplemente se mantuvo neutral, no parecía incomodarle ni alegrarle la idea.

Después el momento que conscientemente he intentado evitar a toda costa llegaría… la inevitable despedida que ya no podría postergar un día más, era justo para todos dar ese paso, pero principalmente por Edward, para que pudiera avanzar y ser feliz. El enfrentamiento con Victoria me hizo percatarme de detalles que siempre estuvieron frente a mi pero que me negaba aceptar, Edward me amaba, todo este tiempo mintió al darme a entender que había dejado de hacerlo, y todo para que yo fuera feliz, no necesitaba decírmelo, lo conocía perfectamente y sabía que él sería capaz de hacer eso y más por mi, no había presunción alguna en mis palabras al reconocerlo conmigo misma, sólo una sinceridad que me dolía profundamente… no podía aseverar que el no amaba Tanya, estaba segura que dentro de su alma el sentía un amor completamente diferente al que experimentó conmigo, pero que era amor al fin y al cabo…

_Aun con sus diferentes matices, el amor es uno sólo aunque en apariencia nos lleve por caminos completamente diferentes… al final todo desemboca de un solo punto._

Jamás podría molestarme con Edward por su engaño, me enfurecía conmigo misma al ver el daño constante que le provocaba a alguien que ocupaba un lugar muy especial dentro de mi corazón y que no hacía más que procurar mi bienestar segundo a segundo… pero el motivo principal por el cual quería alejarme de aquí era Jake, las razones eran infinitas y jamás terminaría de enumerarlas… mi amor por el, mi necesidad de sentir sus manos recorrer cada espacio de mi cuerpo, el deseo constante de poseer el espacio cálido e infinito que existe dentro de su alma… sus pláticas… su amor que es capaz de romper cualquier barrera y escalar las murallas más altas, pero especialmente porque ahora aceptaba en voz alta que sus celos siempre estuvieron justificados, jamás había exagerado un sólo momento, al contrario, tuvo que contenerse por mi… porque yo en silencio se lo pedí… _tonta Bella, siempre egoísta, ¿algún día cambiarás?... _y despistada, confiada, inconsciente o conscientemente, yo había accedido a entrar en la vida de todos ellos una vez más sin ponerme a pensar en el daño que mis actos provocarían a terceros.

Había llegado la hora de decirles adiós sin mirar atrás… finalmente me sentía preparada para dejarlos ir.

Todos se ofrecieron a acompañarme hasta la frontera con la Push, era lógico que aun se mostraran recelosos por mi seguridad, temían que quizás un neófito sobreviviente saliera a mi encuentro, pero me negué, primero porque de alguna manera sabía que nadie podría haber sobrevivido al ataque feroz de Ann, y segundo porque necesitaba estar sola y caminar, quería ordenar la serie de eventos importantes que me han ocurrido en tan poco tiempo y los cuales no he podido asimilar dentro de mi mente así como de darles la importancia que cada uno merecen… aun no terminaba de digerir la muerte de mis padres, y era preciso que procesara otra pérdida con tan sólo semanas de diferencia… sumándole a eso estaba el nacimiento de mis hijos –la única buena noticia que me hacía inmensamente feliz realmente–, la habilidad impresionante de Ann, el silencio de los Volturi ante la súbita aparición de Victoria, la cual estaba segura no logró escapar fortuitamente, la extraña reacción de ella al beber mi sangre y finalmente su muerte… pese que vi su cuerpo no podía creer que se había desaparecido, no la extrañaría en lo absoluto pero me resultaba extraño saber que jamás volvería a atentar contra mi vida o la de mis seres queridos, ¿era acaso una idea masoquista?, no lo creía, simplemente mi mente tenía mucho que procesar… eran demasiados acontecimientos ocurridos en muy poco tiempo, no podía digerirlos cuando otros igual de graves e importantes sucedieron uno seguido de otro.

Una brisa helada chocó contra mi rostro al tiempo que alborotaba mi cabello y sacudía la playera negra que llevaba puesta. Cerré los ojos al tiempo que me detenía sobre mis pasos, regresando a mi mente la escena de aquella vez que me topé con Leah por primera vez, el aire tenía impregnado el aroma salado de la costa de First Beach, incluso podía escuchar el chocar de las olas contra las rocas de la playa impulsadas a su vez por el viento salvaje de la Push… _igual que ese día_… y mientras mi mente se dejaba llenar por esa memoria del pasado, escuché el ruido de varias ramas romperse bajo la fuerte pisada de alguien que se encontraba muy cerca de mi, me puse en alerta al tiempo que abría los ojos y con sorpresa vi que no era ninguno de los Cullen y mucho menos una amenaza… al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer cada que veo a Tanya, dudo que algún día lleguemos a ser amigas, y no por falta de ganas de mi parte realmente, sino porque había algo en su mirada que me indicaba que lo mejor era desechar esa idea de una vez por todas.

-¿podemos hablar?-preguntó secamente mientras se acercaba hacia mi, asentí al tiempo que mordía mi labio inferior-no voy a hacerte nada, así que no tienes porque estar tan nerviosa-sonrió débilmente en un intento de aligerar la tensión… no tuvo mucho éxito

-¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?-pregunté al tiempo que abría desmesuradamente sus ojos dorados, ¿acaso era sorpresa lo que veía en su mirada?, ¿por qué?

-… comienzo a comprender, es muy sencillo sentirnos de nuevo mortales a tu lado… aquellas emociones humanas hace años olvidadas despiertan sin que pueda evitarlo-susurró-… tienes un influjo muy extraño en los vampiros Isabella, ¿será acaso por el poderoso aroma de tu sangre?, ¿acaso es una señal de que posees una habilidad especial fuera de lo común?-no supe si me hacía esas preguntas a mi o estaba pensando en voz alta, ya que si bien su mirada seguía clavada sobre la mía, parecía no verme en realidad, era como si la nieve que adornaba el bosque de la Push estuviese diciéndole algo, un secreto del cual yo no debía enterarme

-no entiendo… - comencé a hablar aunque me detuvo su mirada, parecía que había recordado mi presencia, pero el momento de turbación duró tan poco que es como si jamás se hubiese dado en lo absoluto

-no hace falta que entiendas nada, sólo quiero saber ¿quién eres realmente?, Isabella de Edward o Isabella de Jacob-su pregunta me sacó de balance, no entendía la finalidad de su cuestionamiento, pero parecía que sus palabras tenían un propósito que yo aun no comprendía

-sigo sin comprender… -musité mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba en la lejanía… si no me apresuraba a llegar a casa de Billy, seguramente Jake comenzaría a preocuparse

-creo que si comprendes perfectamente cual es la respuesta que ansío escuchar, eres inteligente e intuitiva, Edward lo repite constantemente, ¿o acaso existirá la posibilidad de que haya visto algo en ti que jamás existió?, demuéstrame que el está en lo correcto contestando mi pregunta sinceramente, ¿quién eres en realidad?...-preguntó sin dejar de observar fijamente mis ojos… Tanya era una mujer sumamente atractiva, tanto que era un pecado observarla más de 5 segundos, de no existir Rosalie, podría asegurar que ella era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra, con sus curvas perfectamente delineadas a la altura de su estrecha cintura y cadera, su busto de un volumen perfecto, sus piernas torneadas y su hermoso cabello rubio rojizo cayendo en forma de rizos sobre sus hombros, ¿acaso podría existir criatura más sublime que ella? no, así como tampoco podría existir en el mundo pareja más perfecta para Edward que Tanya-elige bien tus palabras, ya que cada una de ellas puede herir o salvar a alguno de los dos… si dices que amas a Edward te pido que luches por el con todas tus fuerzas porque yo no conozco la derrota, lucha por el con ímpetu… conviértelo en tu mundo y que nadie importe más que él, porque te aseguro que mi lucha será más encarnizada que la tuya-me quedé perpleja, entendía el significado de sus palabras, cada una unida a otra formaban una oración que taladraba mi cerebro, ¿qué no era ella la prometida de Edward?, yo amo a Jacob, eso es evidente, teníamos dos hijos, ellos tres eran mi mundo entero… mi todo, por los cuales sin dudar daría mi vida, mi existencia y mi alma, Ann, Aidan y Jacob eran los pilares de mi existencia… ¿acaso ella no lo veía así?, ¿por qué representaba en su vida un peligro inexistente?-lo irónico de este caso es que ya conozco tu decisión, y eso es lo que me tiene desconcertada, si eres Isabella de Jacob, ¿por qué continúas en la vida de Edward?, no puedo pedirte y mucho menos obligarte a dejarlo, eso lo mataría y no deseo ese final para él, pero si puedo exigirte que pienses en Jacob, no creo que sea de su agrado saber que su novia, la madre de sus hijos, duerme cariñosamente al lado de su ex novio ¿o si?... el es bastante celoso contigo cuando de Edward se trata-repuso mientras levantaba una ceja más que la otra… me estaba retando

-el y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo, yo solo…-comencé a hablar pero me detuvo

_¿Por qué estaba justificándome cuando no tenía razón para hacerlo?_

-todo lo que haces incita a que el siga aferrado a tu recuerdo, y se que aunque pase una eternidad, de una manera u otra el seguirá atado a ti, es su naturaleza… eres incapaz de apreciar la magnitud de todos nuestros sentimientos, no sabes lo que es amar con intensidad a alguien teniendo la eternidad a tu lado, como ese sentimiento nos quema, nos ahoga… se estanca al igual que nosotros… permite que Edward intente ser feliz conmigo, no lograré que me ame como a ti, no tengo pensado suplirte o sacarte de su corazón, pero con la eternidad como mi aliada, no existe prácticamente nada que no pueda hacer, he entrenado bastante mi paciencia y mis planes son a largo plazo… así que te vuelvo a preguntar, ¿eres la Isabella de Edward o de Jacob?-repuso nuevamente sin dejar de retarme con la mirada… un viento helado nos envolvió a ambas al tiempo que alborotaba nuestro cabello, dejé de ver el sol en el horizonte

-… no tengo porque contestar tu pregunta, eso es un asunto mío-repuse y Tanya dio dos pasos hacia mi al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con una hipnótica sonrisa… hasta este momento se había mantenido inmóvil sobre la nieve bajo nuestros pies

-te equivocas nuevamente Isabella, todo lo relacionado con Edward es un asunto mío… conozco mis ventajas y mis desventajas, pero tu no entras en ninguna de esas categorías, no puedes luchar contra alguien que no es tu igual, así que o me das una respuesta o Victoria será un enemigo demasiado pequeño al lado mío, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer por Edward… en su nombre cometería el peor pecado conocido por el hombre enalteciéndolo como justicia, ¿qué no comprendes?, tu indecisión, tu juego estupido lo está dañando, estás hundiéndolo más en su fango… el amor es único e irrepetible, no mancilles con tu titubeo el sentimiento más puro que existe entre humanos y vampiros, si realmente amas a Jacob aléjate de Edward, déjalo que sea feliz conmigo… permite que descubra las diferentes clases de amor que residen en nuestro mundo, sentimientos que no se permite ver por ti-Tanya no me estaba diciendo nada que yo no supiera, precisamente yo me había dicho minutos atrás que tenía que alejarme de ellos, en realidad estaba lista para dejar ir a Edward

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan y no le pertenezco a nadie más que a mi misma… quiero que Edward realmente sea feliz… se lo que ha estado haciendo por mi y no es justo… hace meses decidí quedarme con Jacob porque lo amo, pero más allá de eso, mi corazón fue el que eligió permanecer a su lado al igual que mi alma… después del entierro de Leah tenía pensado irme de todos modos, así que tu plática no tiene sentido-contesté ásperamente a su pregunta… nos miramos la una a la otra por un largo momento lleno de tensión, después, ella rompió el silencio

-eres sensata, otra de las razones por las que te ama tanto… pero te prometo una cosa y graba mis palabras en tu mente… lo haré feliz, aun no conoces los alcances de Tanya Denali… lo llevaré lejos de aquí una vez termine el asunto de los Volturi, quizás decida tomarme unas largas vacaciones, recorrer una vez más el mundo pero esta vez a su lado-comenzaba a alejarse de mi con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que su mirada se posaba en la nada, quizás disfrutando los planes que ya tenía en mente, cuando de pronto se giró nuevamente sobre sus pies para clavar de nueva cuenta sus ojos sobre los míos-lo que dije es enserio, matarías a Edward si desapareces de su vida completamente… el revisa sus mails constantemente, le gusta ver videos, fotos… ¿te preguntas quizás porque te digo esto?, es sencillo, yo no tengo ningún complejo de inferioridad, los años me han enseñado a desechar sentimientos vanos y humanos como los celos o la inseguridad, se perfectamente como complacer a un hombre como Edward en todos los aspectos, así que no creas que tu comunicación con él me hará infeliz… por cierto, esta plática jamás sucedió, la bloquearé en mi mente, adiós Isabella, la verdad no creo que en ninguna circunstancia hubiésemos sido buenas amigas,… nadie que ose poner sus ojos en Edward puede ser mi amiga, y más si ese alguien lo lastimó como tu lo has hecho, incluso siento pena por Jacob, ¿me pregunto si realmente valoras al hombre que tienes a tu lado?, ¿si lo respetas como tu pareja?... una persona que ha vivido 1000 años más que tu te dará un consejo, no creo que te des cuenta del alcance de tus actos o palabras, por eso te aconsejo que observes dentro de tu alma, y aunque sufras y te duela, averigua quien eres en realidad, y abraza con fuerza a ese ser, no permitas que nadie te conozca mejor que tu misma, el día que eso suceda estarás en muchos problemas, y los seres más importantes de tu vida serán muy infelices, especialmente ese chico llamado Jacob… es una persona maravillosa que más de una mujer desearía tener a su lado… piensa bien lo que te he dicho, yo no hablo al azar, ni mucho menos soy pesimista, pero no tengo la culpa de que la realidad sea lo que es

No había terminado de hablar cuando dejé de verla, había desaparecido frente a mis ojos sin que me diera cuenta del momento preciso en que dio un paso en dirección a casa de los Cullen, es como si hubiese sido una aparición que se había llevado el viento, súbitamente la brisa comenzó a soplar mas fuerte… me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la nieve sucia del bosque y las palabras de Tanya resonaron dentro de mi mente una y otra vez a una incómoda velocidad, al tiempo que un dolor de cabeza se estacionaba en mi cerebro… ella no me había dicho nada que yo no supiera, realmente no me tomaron por sorpresa sus palabras, aun así fue incómodo escuchar la verdad en boca de otra persona que no fuera la mía… realmente no le di importancia al hecho que ella me consideraba menos importante que una hormiga, mi mente registró el sentimiento impreso en cada una de sus frases pero era algo que jamás me quitaría el sueño.

_Eres patética Bella, siempre supiste la verdad, mejor que nadie conoces a Edward, sabías que el sería capaz de hacer eso y más por ti, y a pesar de todo decidiste cerrar los ojos y permitir que esta situación llegue a estos niveles… Tanya tiene razón, debo alejarme de el, dejarlo ser feliz, ya no me pesa hacerlo, el agujero que dejó Edward tras su partida ya no existe, Jake lo llenó con su amor y además me ayudó a crear en mi un alma diferente que tiene inamoviblemente tatuado su nombre por completo, no puedo pensar en alguien que no sea Jake y mucho menos amar a alguien que no sea él… quizás algún día Edward pueda verme como una amiga, finalmente he entendido que por el momento eso es imposible. _

-¡Bella!, ¿¡que te sucede, cielo?-la voz ronca de Jake hizo eco en el bosque mientras se apresuraba a llegar a mi lado colocando sus manos fuertemente sobre mis brazos… _frío y caliente,_ y aun así podía asegurar que era una combinación perfecta-¿es una crisis?-preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie

-no… me tropecé con un tronco mientras me dirigía a la Push-repuse mientras sonreía débilmente intentando por todos los medios evitar que descubriera mi mentira-si en mi siguiente vida no tengo un sentido del equilibrio mejorado impondré una demanda

-este no es momento para bromas Bells-inquirió lentamente aunque una sonrisa se dibujaba en su boca-vamos… el funeral se llevará a cabo en mi casa, así lo dispuso Sue, ¿y los bebés?-preguntó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras miraba a su alrededor

-los dejé con los Cullen, no creí prudente que estén en el velorio Jake, aun son muy pequeños, ¿cómo le explicaremos a la gente su crecimiento acelerado?, incluso será una sorpresa para tu familia-suspiró ásperamente, ya que pese su reticencia, sabía que tenía un punto de razón en mi argumento, aunque era obvio que quería ocultarme su enojo o bien reprimirlo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a que me viera directamente a los ojos-mañana iremos juntos por ellos y nos iremos a donde tu desees… lo único que deseo es estar contigo para siempre Jake, te amo

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por una fracción de segundo, al tiempo que cubría mis mejillas con sus manos y unía mi frente con la suya… podía sentir claramente su respiración bañando mi cara… tan adictiva, cálida e imposiblemente irresistible, segundos después rodeé hasta donde me fue posible su espalda con mis brazos sin importarme que mis pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, con el me sentía segura y protegida… nada podía dañarme, era la vaina que necesitaba para protegerme de mi misma.

-no sabes lo mucho que he necesitado escucharte decir mi nombre todo el tiempo que has estado con los Cullen, saber que me amas solamente a mi… que mi inseguridad ha sido injustificada, que ahora eres mía y de nadie más-susurró mientras escondía su rostro en mi cabello al tiempo que me pegaba más contra su pecho-dime una vez más que me amas

-te amo Jacob Black, a ti y a nadie más… te amo-inquirí y cerramos el tema con un beso breve pero apasionado… esta vez no había un rastro de duda en las palabras que hacía unos momentos le expresé, lo amaba con todo mi ser… tuve que enfrentarme a mi pasado llamado Edward Cullen para poder dejarlo atrás para siempre

La noche transcurría lentamente, las manecillas del reloj que descansaba en una de las paredes de la cocina se movían más lento que de costumbre, incluso los colores habían desaparecido del entorno que nos rodeaba, sustituyendo al verde, azul, rojo, naranja y amarillo por el espantoso y triste gris así como el plano y eterno blanco, aun así no pensaba moverme de la casa de Billy, me iría de aquí hasta que el féretro de Leah fuese enterrado en el lugar que su familia dispusiera, primero, porque deseaba estar a su lado hasta el último momento, y segundo, porque Jake me necesitaba a su lado más que nunca, lo podía ver en su mirada, una parte de toda la manada había muerto con Leah… telepatía o no, ella era parte de la familia, y aun cuando yo no era licántropo, compartía su sentir.

Una parte de mi cerebro se percató que ni Billy ni Sue estaban en ningún rincón de la casa, ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo para estar ausentes en un momento como este?.

Me quedé dormida en el sofá de la sala alrededor de la media noche, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en un solo día, de la felicidad extrema, pasé al más profundo de los dolores humanos… realmente estaba fatigada, necesitaba dormir unos minutos, sólo eso necesitaba para reponer mis fuerzas…

… _dos muertes en el mismo año… eso es una tragedia lamentable… tan joven, con toda una vida por delante_…

Es lo único que escuchaba murmurar de la gente que me rodeaba antes de caer en la inconsciencia, ¿acaso es lo único que podían decir?, ¿no podían solamente intentar ser empáticos con la situación?... no, no podían, escuché sus murmuraciones incluso después de quedarme dormida.

Pasaban de las 3 de la mañana cuando desperté, aun seguía en el sofá de la sala de los Black, ya no había rostros que no tenía registrado en mis recuerdos así como murmuraciones incómodas, sólo estaban los chicos de la manada, Rachel, el abuelo de Quil, Emily y finalmente pude ver a Billy y Sue sentados en una de las sillas de la cocina bebiendo lentamente lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente, Sue, pese lo trágico de la situación, se veía serena aunque sus ojos rojos e hinchados delataban su estado anímico, es obvio que ha llorado varias horas seguidas.

Mientras me acercaba a ella para darle mis condolencias, me percaté que Sam no estaba al lado de Emily como esperaba, y aun cuando recorrí discretamente con la mirada cada espacio de la casa al tiempo que le daba el pésame a Sue, no lograba verlo por ningún lado, pero no sólo fue la ausencia de Sam lo que me pareció extraño… Kim no estaba al lado de Jared, aunque "ausente de la casa" era una mejor descripción, por otro lado Paul estaba sentado bastante pensativo en el sillón más alejado de la sala con sus brazos cruzados fuertemente contra su pecho, las facciones de su rostro estaban tan tensas como las cuerdas de un piano al igual que sus cejas, ya que estaban tan fruncidas que podían tocarse la una a la otra sin problema, mientras tanto Rachel estaba en la cocina preparando más chocolate caliente ignorando categóricamente la presencia de Paul… pero fue la cara desconsolada de Emily lo que me hizo ver que algo sumamente extraño ocurría entre los licántropos y sus improntas, ¿acaso todo esto se había desencadenado por la muerte de Leah y su definición de imprimación?, algo dentro de mi me alertó a no hacer ninguna mención al respecto.

-Emily, cuanto lo siento-musité mientras sus brazos rodeaban frenéticamente mi espalda al tiempo que escondía su rostro en el hueco que está entre mi cuello y mi hombro derecho… sabía que estaba desolada por la muerte de Leah, conocía el lazo especial que alguna vez las unió, pero intuía que su llanto descorazonado iba más allá del repentino fallecimiento de su prima

Fue incapaz de hablar por varios minutos aunque susurraba palabras ininteligibles para mis oídos, las lágrimas, los sollozos y el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta le impedían pronunciar una frase sin que se viera abruptamente interrumpida por gimoteos acompañados de gritos que intentaba reprimir a como de lugar, generándose en el proceso un sonido aun más lastimero impregnado de dolor, agonía y culpa que podría deshacer hasta el corazón más frío. En silencio y sin hacer preguntas incómodas, la llevé a la habitación que ocupé cuando viví con los Black, Jake nos vio desde la puerta de la entrada y asintió con su cabeza, y sin pronunciar una palabra me pedía que acompañara a Emily en estos momentos, parece que después de todo, el estado de ánimo de Emily no se debía sólo al fallecimiento de Leah como intuí en un principio.

Después de llorar por largo rato, Emily se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que las lágrimas o los gritos agónicos que producía su garganta regresaran nuevamente, aunque esta vez con más fuerza y un tormento que no parecía desaparecería algún día aunque todo regresara a la normalidad.

-cuando éramos niñas, Leah y yo nos subíamos al tejado de su casa y soñábamos con nuestro futuro, ella siempre quiso formar una familia y casarse con el hombre de sus sueños… curiosamente jamás creyó en la existencia de los príncipes azules que toda niña anhela, pero yo sabía que Sam era eso para ella… -sonrió sin ganas mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus pantalones de pana negros estrujando la tela un poco en el proceso-su príncipe azul, su hombre perfecto_… el hombre por el cual daría todo, incluso la vida_… eso me decía una y otra vez mientras veía una de sus fotos, o simplemente porque el era su tema de conversación preferido… Leah siempre fue una romántica empedernida aunque jamás lo aceptó abiertamente-lágrimas volvieron a adornar sus mejillas al tiempo que un brillo opaco adornaba sus ojos negros, quise abrazarla, rodear sus hombros con mis brazos y apagar el dolor agobiante que inundaba su corazón, pero me contuve, Emily necesitaba desahogarse… la parte deforme de su rostro estaba increíblemente más contraída y aun así podía percibir el dolor que transpiraba cada poro de su piel-yo conocía su sueño, sabía que su vida estaba atada a el aunque jamás fue su impronta, de las dos ella fue la fuerte, la decidida y de carácter firme… lo demostró hasta el final… jamás se traicionó a ella misma aunque encontró a su impronta en tu hermano… incluso me tendió su mano y se forzó a sonreír mientras Sam y yo le anunciábamos nuestra boda, ¿sabías que pidió ser nuestra dama de honor?… como siempre, Leah intentaba ser fuerte aunque por dentro estuviese desecha por culpa mía, todo este tiempo yo fui su verdugo así como mi maniatada voluntad hacia una leyenda que ella quebrantó, su amor por Sam fue más grande que la adoración que le profesó a tu hermano hasta sus últimos segundos de vida… no necesito empuñar un arma para saber que yo fui su asesina-se observó las manos con repulsión, las cuales, temblaban visiblemente ante la ira contenida y la tristeza que parecía sería infinita, recordándome los espasmos que atacaban sus extremidades a los temblores que sufre Jake antes de transformarse-¡yo que me creía casi hermana de Leah, fui su asesina!, maté sus sueños, rompí sus ilusiones, le quité al hombre de su vida, le arrebaté todo incluso hasta el final, ¿¡sabes porque Bella!-preguntó histérica mientras posaba sus ojos llorosas sobre los míos… me sentí incapaz de hablar, así que no pude responder de otra manera más que mover mi cabeza de un lado a otro-¡porque no puedo dejar ir a Sam!, necesito su presencia, lo quiero a mi lado ahora para abrazarlo, besarlo, hacerle ver que nadie lo amará más que yo… porque con estas manos manchadas de sangre daré todo por el… para mi ya es demasiado tarde, no puedo ni quiero deshacer este lazo que me une a él… ¿te das cuenta del ser tan espantoso que soy?-quizás no se daba cuenta que todo su cuerpo convulsionaba ante el torrente de emociones que emanaban a través de sus poros en enormes cantidades, podía respirar la agonía que creaba su corazón en cada latido al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían una seguida de otra a través de sus mejillas cobrizas

-no creo que Leah piense eso de ti… siempre fuiste importante para ella-levantó la mirada y su llanto se hizo más intenso

Parecía que en mi afán de consolarla, solo había logrado empeorado la situación, así que sin decir nada más rodeé sus hombros con mis brazos al tiempo que veía como una tormenta de nieve azotaba en estos momentos la Push, y pese que el viento helado se colaba a través de la ventana entreabierta, esto pareció no molestarle a Emily, la cual aferró nuevamente sus manos sobre mi espalda al tiempo que sus uñas intentaban enterrarse sobre mi piel… no estaba segura si algún día la cicatriz que cargaba en su pecho sanaría, era demasiado profunda, con muchos sentimientos encontrados que jamás cesarán en intensidad, al contrario, parecía que mientras más se aferraba al amor de Sam, más grande sería su desdicha.

Ahora más que nunca confirmaba que las heridas hechas en el alma rara vez sanaban, y esta no sería la excepción… el daño que la muerte de Leah provocó en Emily era tan intenso, que jamás podría ignorarlo aunque se lo propusiera, aprendería a vivir con él, el resto de su vida.

Procurando no hacerle daño, estreché con más fuerza sus hombros, al reconocer ese dolor en uno que yo misma cargué en mi pecho meses atrás… de pronto sentí que eso había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, que esa Bella de antaño, si bien no desapareció, si evolucionó

_Así que esto se siente cuando avanzamos sin mirar atrás, es una sensación a la que me podría acostumbrar rápidamente._

Momentos después escuché el rechinar de la puerta, apareciendo en el marco momentos después Sam visiblemente abatido y sin brillo alguno en la mirada, parecía muerto en vida, era evidente que se encontraba en un estado anímico peor que el de Emily, la cual se separó abruptamente de mi y lo observó dudosa, como si no supiera si correr a sus brazos para refugiarse en su pecho o bien darle la espalda para entregarle la libertad que una parte de Sam anhelaba, pero que ella sería incapaz de ofrecerle, era demasiado el amor y adoración que le profesaba como para alejarlo de su lado… dirigí mi vista a Sam y vi como estiraba lentamente su mano hacia ella sin despegar su mirada de algún punto perdido de la pared que estaba detrás de nosotras, y Emily sin dudarlo, corrió a su lado mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho desnudo de Sam, el cual rodeó su estrecha espalda con sus brazos y recargó su rostro en la coronilla de la cabeza de Emily al tiempo que varias lágrimas comenzaban a adornar su piel oscura, murmurando un "perdóname" así como un "te amo", y no pude evitar preguntarme mientras los dejaba a solas, si esas palabras iban dirigidas sólo a Emily o bien también se las decía a una persona que ya no formaba parte del mundo terrenal… no quise averiguar la respuesta, sería bastante doloroso escuchar en voz alta una verdad que incluso Emily sabía y estaba aceptando.

El entierro se llevó a cabo pasadas las 7 de la mañana… Leah sería sepultada junto a su padre por deseo de Sue, imaginé que ese habría sido también el deseo de Leah. A lo lejos escuché villancicos y canciones navideñas, había perdido la noción del tiempo en cuestión de horas… mi mente había olvidado que estábamos a 5 días de que fuera navidad, dudaba mucho que ese día, en donde debía reinar sólo la alegría, fuese una festividad que debía ser celebrada por todos nosotros… no era el momento, y tampoco tenía cabeza para fingir que no había pasado nada.

Aunque quise mantener mi mirada clavada sobre la nieve bajo mis pies, me fue imposible ignorar las lágrimas que adornaban el rostro de Sue al tiempo que envolvía con una de sus manos el brazo de Seth, así como evitar oír los sollozos y los lamentos que creaban una triste sinfonía en el ya de por si lúgubre ambiente. Seth estaba intentando ser fuerte por todos los medios posibles, pero ni con toda la fortaleza existente en un ser humano, fue inevitable que derramara lágrimas silenciosas al tiempo que el féretro de su hermana se perdía de nuestra vista mientras que el lodo y la nieve, que vestía de blanco en estos momentos todo el bosque, cubrían la magnífica tapa de madera de roble que tenía como adorno un hermoso ramo de Lilis que Sam había colocado sobre el féretro tan solo unos segundos antes.

Irremediablemente pensé en todas las cosas que pude haber hecho y no hice, o las muchas frases que pude haberle regalado a Leah para intentar mitigar su dolor y su pena, pero el tiempo no regresa, el eterno transcurrir de los segundos, los minutos y las horas no perdona a nadie, sólo sabía en estos momentos que jamás la volvería a ver y que no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Pero al levantar mi vista al tiempo que los brazos cariñosos de Jake me envolvían en un suave abrazo, pude ver que yo era una de las tantas que sufría… así como el amor, el sufrimiento no se podía medir en sumas y restas, pero si era evidente que había personas a mi alrededor que cargaban en su pecho un sufrimiento mucho más profundo y hondo que el mío, una de ellas era Sue y Seth, no podía afirmar que se habían quedado solos, pero comprendía perfectamente que ni todos los amigos cercanos que los rodeaban, podrían suplir al ser querido que acababa de partir, si lo sabré yo que sigo lidiando con la pérdida de mis padres.

Después del entierro, Jake se adelantó con Billy y Rachel a la casa, su hermana no se veía bien anímicamente, parece que pese su fortaleza, la indiferencia de Paul le estaba haciendo más daño del que ella se permitía expresar, yo por otro lado preferí quedarme un momento más en el panteón, quería anunciarles a mis padres que sus nietos ya habían nacido, que Jullien era un bebé fuerte y sano… quería que estuvieran enterados de todo cuanto ha pasado en mi vida a raíz de su muerte, platiqué con ellos durante varios minutos, era curioso que hiciera esto ahora que ninguno podía contestarme… no me importaba que muchos afirmaran que ellos no habían desaparecido, que podrían escuchar mi voz aunque no estuvieran físicamente conmigo, eso no me hacía sentir mejor… necesitaba escuchar sus voces, tocar sus manos, sentir sus abrazos calidos, incluso añoraba los pequeños detalles cotidianos que jamás creí extrañaría, como el hecho de escuchar la patrulla de Charlie raspar el pavimento húmedo cuanto partía hacia el trabajo, o escuchar sus maldiciones silenciosas al intentar preparar sin éxito sus espantosas creaciones culinarias, ¿porqué el ser humano tiene que reparar en todos su errores cuando ya es demasiado tarde?

_¿Renée?… ¿Charlie?, ¿qué debo hacer ahora?... ¿por qué jamás te pregunté como lidiaste con la muerte de la abuela Marie, Charlie?, me siento perdida y sin embargo no puedo darme el lujo de dejarme llevar por la tristeza ahora, 3 seres dependen enteramente de mi… los extraño tanto… perdónenme por todo… jamás pude ser la hija que ustedes esperaban de mi._

Con la manga de mi suéter sequé las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de mis ojos y me dirigí a casa de Jake pensando en muchas cosas y a la vez en nada en particular… eran ideas y memorias que existían sólo dentro de mi imaginación, recuerdos que jamás sucedieron realmente pero que me hacían extrañamente feliz… a mis padres jugando con Jullien, a Charlie presumiendo orgulloso a sus nietos en la comandancia, a Renée mostrándole a Ann las fotos y playeras de todos nuestros viajes… reí disimuladamente ante los intentos desesperados de mi mente por aferrarse a una realidad ficticia, pero no podía ni quería evitarlo, sabía que me estaba haciendo daño, pero prefería pensar que todos los seres humanos pasamos por este momento de transición entre la aceptación y la negación de una situación tan dolorosa como la pérdida de un ser querido, y la muerte de Leah sólo agravó mi estado de ánimo, pero tenía que sonreír, Jake me necesitaba, lo sentía dentro de mi pecho, ya que al acercarme a los terrenos donde estaba ubicada la casa de Jake pude escuchar por primera vez que él y su padre estaban discutiendo.

-Jacob este siempre fue tu destino de nacimiento, no puedes evadirlo ni darle la espalda-inquirió Billy con severidad

-no quiero hacerlo… precisamente no acepté desde el principio porque jamás me interesó formar parte de la manada, ¡no quiero esto!-comencé a preocuparme al escuchar la voz alterada de Jake, sin la necesidad de verlo sabía que en estos momentos su cuerpo era cubierto por espasmos… me aterraba la idea de que pudiera entrar en fase cerca de Billy, si acaso llegara a hacerle daño de manera accidental, Jake jamás podría perdonárselo, apresuré el paso mientras los tenis que llevaba puestos se enterraban más en la nieve

-no tienes opción Jacob, ya eres un hombre, tomas decisiones como uno, así que te pido que te comportes como tal en estos momentos… Sam renunció a la manada, naciste para ser el líder de los Quileutes, no para ser el subordinado de nadie, entiéndelo-la voz de Billy no dejó a un lado la severidad, pero pude reconocer también la compasión… deseaba a como de lugar que entendiera sus palabras-no puedes darle la espalda a quien eres, todos aceptaron la renuncia de Sam, así que ahora es tu turno por ocupar el lugar que te corresponde-escuché un suspiro largo y pesado, obviamente era de Jake, ya que no reconocí alivio en el, sino resignación

-lo se,… ¿me permites hablarlo antes con Bella?-repuso mientras daba unos pasos hacia la puerta, ahora que estaba a unos metros de distancia pude verlo con claridad… se le veía abatido, resignado, odiaba verlo de esa manera-quiero que se entere de esto por mi y no por nadie más

Sin esperarse a escuchar una respuesta por parte de Billy, salió de la casa, y al verme acortó la distancia con sus largas zancadas y aferró sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura levantándome al vilo mientras escondía su rostro en mi cuello… enredé fuertemente mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras su cabello azabache se fundía con la oscuridad de mi suéter.

-¿estás bien?-era una costumbre suya preocuparse por mi antes que por el mismo, pero no podía hablar ahora, eran muchas las emociones encontradas que se agolpaban en mi pecho… mucho lo que quería decirle y poco lo que lograba expresar con palabras, así que solo respondí de la única manera que podía en estos momentos… asentir con la cabeza al tiempo que depositaba un beso en sus labios

No dijo nada más mientras nos dirigíamos en el Rabbit hacia la casa de los Cullen, creí que aprovecharía que estábamos solos para tocar el tema de su discusión con Billy, pero parecía que no estaba preparado aun… me daba la impresión que ni siquiera digería la noticia que ahora estábamos anclados por tiempo indefinido en la Push. No comprendía del todo su molestia, a mi no me incomodaba en lo más mínimo quedarme en este lugar, teniendo a Jake y mis bebés conmigo, no necesitaba de nada más… no quería lujos, ni viajes alrededor del mundo, aventuras excitantes, o una casa situada a las orillas de una playa cálida donde el sol se asome todas las mañanas, la única aventura que requería para continuar existiendo era vivir plenamente al lado de mi familia, pero una parte de mi ser sabía que su melancolía no se debía solamente a lo que yo pudiera pensar de toda esta situación, sino a lo que el principalmente sentía… sabía que el jamás estuvo contento con la idea de la licantropía, de alguna manera eso había llegado a alterar definitivamente su vida aunque con el paso de los meses ha aprendido a lidiar con ella, y ahora tener que aceptar ser el jefe de la manada era algo que lo obligaba a enfrentar un destino que una parte de él quería evitar.

-te amo Bella, tu y mis hijos son lo más valioso que tengo-giré mi rostro para toparme con su mirada oscura clavada fijamente sobre la mía… inmediatamente dejé de escuchar el motor del Rabbit, una parte de mi cerebro registró que acabábamos de llegar a casa de los Cullen-… Sam renunció a la manada, se va a ir con Emily a intentar comenzar una nueva vida lejos de aquí… no sabe si algún día regresará, pero por el momento le es imposible lidiar con toda esta situación de Leah aquí en la Push… -susurró mientras tomaba una de mis manos entre las suyas, no dije nada, dejaría que el hablara, no era necesario que supiera que yo había escuchado todo-como descendiente de Ephraim Black, me corresponde por derecho el lugar de líder de la manada… si rechacé ese puesto en un principio fue porque no tenía pensado pertenecer para siempre a esta vida, yo era feliz en mi taller, pensando solamente en como hacer a un lado mi timidez y reunir el valor para invitarte a salir… pero esto es lo que soy y no puedo hacer nada para ir en contra de mi mismo aunque una parte de mi se revela constantemente ante mi imposibilidad de darte lo que mereces… se que tu vida va más allá de la Push y mi miedo más grande no es perder mi libertad, sino perderte a ti… si me dejaras por esto, si no pudieras tolerar estar anclada conmigo en la Push… yo no se que haría Bella-estreché con fuerza sus manos temblorosas entre la mías mientras las colocaba a la altura de mi pecho… el mar oscuro de sus ojos se clavó sobre los míos… agonía, desesperación, tristeza, confusión… ¿realmente estaba aterrado de que pudiese dejarlo?, ¿acaso seguía creyendo que todos eran más valiosos en mi vida que él?...

-eso jamás sucederá Jake… te amo, mi hogar es a tu lado, no me importa si es en la Push, Phoenix, Forks, Alaska… siempre que te tenga a ti y nuestros hijos a mi lado no necesito de nada más-solté sus manos y acerqué su rostro hacia el mío mientras colocaba mi frente sobre la suya… su aroma era intenso, profundo y los latidos de su corazón los escuché asombrosamente más rápido de lo que para él era normal-tu eres lo más importante que tengo, nadie me importa más que tu, jamás me apartaré de tu lado, somos uno ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez fue su turno de estrechar mi rostro con sus manos para después pegar suavemente sus labios sobre los míos… un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al reconocer el contraste constante de su temperatura con la mía… parecía que finalmente había obtenido la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar y fui feliz al reconocer en mi misma que nuestro sueño era el mismo, que siempre caminaríamos tomados de la mano por el mismo camino sin importar absolutamente nada más… ahora conocía un lado egoísta del amor diferente al que viví con Edward… era cierto que existían varias clases de amor y que lo podíamos experimentar en magnitudes distintas con personas diferentes, pero estaba segura de una cosa, que jamás podré amar tanto a una persona como amo a Jake… mi alma estaba irremediablemente unida a la suya.

Teóricamente sólo veníamos por los bebés, los llevaríamos con nosotros a la casa de Charlie e iniciaríamos una nueva vida juntos hasta que pudiésemos comprar una casa cerca de la Push, pero mientras salía del auto ayudada por Jake, dirigí mi mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la planta alta y una tristeza desconocida abordó mi corazón sin razón alguna… coloqué mis manos a la altura de mi corazón y no reconocí este sentimiento como mío, era como si perteneciera a alguien más, ¿pero a quien?, y mientras nos adentrábamos a la casa por aquellos pasillos que recorrí tantas veces en el pasado, un nombre llegó a mi mente al tiempo que nos topábamos con Carlisle y Esme en la sala… _Rosalie_… de pronto sentí que iba a arrebatarle algo importante, sentí como si hubiese sacado de tajo su corazón de su pecho y mis dedos lo hubiesen hecho trizas sin remordimiento mientras los pedazos intactos caían al suelo… otro temblor involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo e instantáneamente perdí las fuerzas de mis piernas, afortunadamente antes de caer al suelo Jake me sostuvo entre sus brazos.

**Notas de la autora**

**Comparado con la accion del capitulo anterior este fue muy light y relax, aunque aun con ese sentimiento de melancolia y tristeza que deje inconcluso en el capitulo anterior. De alguna manera en mi fic queria que Jake fuese el lider de la manada asi que conforme avanzo la historia se me ocurrio que esta era una buena y logica solucion, bien dicen por ahi que hacer lo correcto no siempre es hacer lo que uno quiere y eso es lo que piensa Sam, se que muchas fans de esta pareja (emily&sam) estaran en desacuerdo en la manera que estoy planteando la nueva relacion de Sam pero de alguna manera el no puede deshacer el vonculo que la une a Emily, se odia por no alejarse de ella pero simplemente no quiere alejarse de ella... la ama pero la muerte de Leah es algo que lo marcara para siempre... Emily lo sabe pero lo acepta, es una droga a la cual ambos son adictos y no tienen la intencion de dejarla, prefieren hundirse con ella sea cual sea la consecuencia, ¿dramatico, masoquista?, quizas, pero me gusta darle ese matiz a la imprimacion, hacer que los lobos analicen si aman realmente a su impronta o solo es un espejismo que nubla sus verdaderos sentimientos (lo siento yo no concibo ese amor a primera vista jajajajaj soy mas leah jajajaj). De verdad espero les haya gustado este cap y que dejen muchos reviews¡**

**aqui les dejo el avance del cap 34**

era como si estuviera a punto de cometer un acto imperdonable que jamás podría enmendar, ¿pero que?... no lo supe sino hasta que entré a la habitación, la risa de Rosalie era una fachada para evitar que mis bebés se dieran cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que cargaba en su pecho, sus ojos negros no tenían brillo alguno, no es como si le hubiese sido arrancada la vida, es como si jamás hubiese nacido… jamás creí que pudiese ver a Rosalie en un estado tan deplorable como ese, su hermoso cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, el cual envidié durante tanto tiempo, ahora estaba opaco… gris, parecía una muñeca olvidada por el tiempo que estaba a punto de despedazarse en mil pedazos.

**¿cual creen que sea la razon del estado animico de Rosalie?, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y AVERIGUENLO LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA¡**


	35. Capitulo 34

**¡Hola!, aqui les dejo el capitulo 34, no tuve tiempo de darle una revisada final aunque lo lei infinidad de veces, en ocasiones el error esta ahi pero no lo veo despues de la leida numero 12 jajajaja, Se que no es un capitulo tan largo como los pasados pero espero de todos modos que les guste. NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL¡ DEJEN REVIEWS¡**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Teóricamente sólo veníamos por los bebés, los llevaríamos con nosotros a la casa de Charlie e iniciaríamos una nueva vida juntos hasta que pudiésemos comprar una casa cerca de la Push, pero mientras salía del auto ayudada por Jake, dirigí mi mirada hacia una de las ventanas de la planta alta y una tristeza desconocida abordó mi corazón sin razón alguna… coloqué mis manos a la altura de mi corazón y no reconocí este sentimiento como mío, era como si perteneciera a alguien más, ¿pero a quien?, y mientras nos adentrábamos a la casa por aquellos pasillos que recorrí tantas veces en el pasado, un nombre llegó a mi mente al tiempo que nos topábamos con Carlisle y Esme en la sala… Rosalie… de pronto sentí que iba a arrebatarle algo importante, sentí como si hubiese sacado de tajo su corazón de su pecho y mis dedos lo hubiesen hecho trizas sin remordimiento mientras los pedazos intactos caían al suelo… otro temblor involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo e instantáneamente perdí las fuerzas de mis piernas, afortunadamente antes de caer al suelo Jake me sostuvo entre sus brazos._

**Capítulo 34**

-¡Bella!, ¿qué tienes cielo?-Carlisle y Esme se acercaron a nosotros mientras Jake me sentaba en el sofá blanco de la sala… vi a Alice bajar presurosa las escaleras seguida muy de cerca por Edward

-dejémosla que respire-musitó Carlisle mientras se sentaba a un lado mío-¿crees que es una crisis?, ¿te duele la cabeza, tienes la visión borrosa… dolor muscular?-preguntó serio mientras clavaba sus ojos cafés sobre los míos… para muchos podría parecer que la indiferencia se leía en sus facciones imperecederas, pero yo pude apreciar en su mirada una preocupación y angustia tan profunda que una arruga se había formado en su entrecejo, supe que no era yo la razón de su preocupación, sino otra persona… alguien muy querido para el

Dirigí mi vista hacia Alice, Edward y Esme, y aprecié en ellos el mismo sentimiento emanando a través de sus ojos aunque intentaban ocultármelo por todos los medios.

-sólo estoy cansada-susurré mientras uno de los brazos de Jake rodeaban mis hombros-dormí poco

-es entendible por la reciente situación que has vivido, pero te recomiendo como tu médico que descanses estos días el mayor tiempo posible… o al menos hasta donde los bebés te lo permitan-rió

-¿de verdad estás bien, Bella?-escuché la voz cantarina de Alice mientras se hincaba frente a mi con sus ojos preocupados al tiempo que colocaba sus manos sobre mis rodillas… de pronto la vi imposiblemente pequeña

-estoy bien Alice-repuse intentando sonreír, pero esta tristeza que me asfixiaba se hacía más aguda… me ahogaba-¿y Rosalie?

-arriba, preparando a los bebés junto con Emmet y Jazz-masculló sin titubeos, pero de sus ojos no se había apartado la angustia que también distinguía en los ojos de Carlisle, Esme y Edward… algo me estaban ocultando y yo averiguaría que era antes de irme de aquí-Aidan y Ann despertaron hace horas y parecen bastante ansiosos, creo que te extrañan-sonreí involuntariamente al escucharla hablar, ¿mis bebés me extrañaban?, ¡querían verme!

Jake prefirió esperarnos en la entrada aunque yo sabía lo mucho que deseaba estrechar a nuestros bebés entre sus brazos… pero no sabía si sería más fuerte su deseo de irnos cuanto antes de aquí, desde que llegamos sus brazos y manos no han parado de vibrar.

Mientras era guiada por los Cullen al cuarto de Rose, pude escuchar las risitas agudas de mis bebés así como la hermosa carcajada de Rosalie, acompañándola otra muy estruendosa y alegre… _Emmet_… increíblemente también reconocí una risa moderada en la habitación, no podía ser de otra persona más que de Jasper… pero mientras más me acercaba a la habitación esta incómoda sensación me abrumaba… era como si estuviera a punto de cometer un acto que jamás podría enmendar, ¿pero que?... no lo supe sino hasta que entré a la habitación, la risa de Rosalie era una fachada para evitar que mis bebés se dieran cuenta de la inmensa tristeza que cargaba en su pecho, sus ojos negros no tenían brillo alguno, no es como si le hubieran arrancado la vida de su cuerpo, es como si jamás hubiese nacido… nunca creí que vería a Rosalie en un estado tan deplorable como ese, su hermoso cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, el cual envidié durante tanto tiempo, ahora yacía opaco… gris, parecía una muñeca olvidada por el tiempo que estaba a punto de despedazarse en mil pedazos. Tuve que cubrir mi boca rápidamente con mis manos para evitar que el grito que tenía atorado en mi garganta saliera despedido a través de mi laringe y asustara a mis bebés… o en su defecto a Rosalie y el resto de los Cullen, una parte de mi cerebro sabía que haber demostrado mi sentir, habría desatado una situación que todos querían evitar a toda costa… el desplome indiscutible de Rosalie ante lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer… por lo que jamás podría ser perdonada.

_Es por Rosalie que sentí esta opresión en mi pecho desde que llegué aquí… ella es la razón por la que todos los Cullen se ven angustiados, ¿es tanto el dolor que le propino al llevarme de aquí a Aidan, Ann y Jullien?_

Sabía que quería a mis hijos, pero sabía que ellos no eran la causa de su estado de ánimo, sino alguien más, bajé lentamente la mirada y vi con más detenimiento la escena que tenía frente a mi, ella no reía con mis bebés, sino con Jullien, el cual permanecía acunado en sus brazos viéndola fijamente con sus ojos azules al tiempo que movía de un lado a otro sus manos cerradas fuertemente en forma de puñitos, la carcajada de Emmet se debía a que era él, el que jugaba con mis bebés, los cuales reían divertidos antes las muecas y efectos de sonido que interpretaba para ellos, no importándoles el destino de los juguetes rotos y deformes que tenían entre sus manos, Jasper por otro lado sólo se encontraba aquí para controlar el estado emocional de Rosalie, y si sonreía no era por una felicidad consciente, tenía la impresión que le era imposible ignorar las emociones puras que percibía de Aidan y Ann. Di dos pasos hacia delante y caí de rodillas al suelo, captando la atención de mis bebés, los cuales giraron rápidamente sus rostros y se acercaron gateando a toda velocidad hacia mi, acorté la distancia extendiendo mis brazos hacia ellos y los apreté contra mi pecho mientras besaba las coronillas de ambos, estrechando sus cuerpos suaves al tiempo que percibía como su dulce aroma penetraba por mi nariz.

-los extrañé tanto, espero no hayan causado mucho estropeo en la casa-iluminaron su rostro con aquella deslumbrante sonrisa que heredaron de su padre al tiempo que se acercaban a mi y bebían ávidamente sangre de mi cuello, de pronto llegó a mi mente Victoria y la reacción de su cuerpo al contacto de mi sangre.

Me levanté lentamente y observé a Carlisle, no necesité hacer audible mi pregunta, ya que por la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, intuí que el me diría lo que necesitaba saber.

-parece que solo tu sangre y la de Jacob es compatible con el organismo de Aidan y Ann, después de todo están acostumbrados al veneno de los vampiros porque de alguna manera también corre a través de sus venas, eso es una de las razones por las que su crecimiento, tanto físico como intelectual, se desarrolla aceleradamente-parpadeé dos veces al tiempo que sentía como Aidan y Ann se separaban de mi cuello y recargaban sus cabezas sobre mis hombros bostezando ampliamente, formando con sus bocas una O perfecta, parecía que era hora de dormir-me tomé la libertad de estudiarlos un poco… mi curiosidad médica nubló mi juicio y actué contra mi ética, entenderé que tanto tu como Jacob estén molestos conmigo, pero tus hijos son fascinantes, ambos tienen las mismas cualidades físicas que posees ahora, son capaces de dominar sus movimientos y su fuerza, su mente es asombrosamente prodigiosa, aprenden a una velocidad impresionante, incluso a Edward le cuesta trabajo seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos algunas veces-se cayó por unos momentos al tiempo que Esme colocaba una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, Carlisle parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió mientras acariciaba distraídamente uno de los brazos de Esme, parecía apenado-tendrás que disculpar mi embeleso, pero jamás me había topado con dos seres tan extraordinarios como tus hijos-inquirió visiblemente emocionado, Esme rió discretamente, parecía bastante divertida con la actitud que recién descubrí de Carlisle… curiosidad, sin querer adorné con una sonrisa mi rostro, Esme me había contagiado su repentino buen humor

-no permití que sus estudios duraran más de dos horas, pueden estar tranquilos tanto tu como Jacob… en realidad Carlisle estuvo jugando más tiempo con ellos que estudiándolos-la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y consigo la mía, y mientras sus ojos acariciaban dulcemente cada rincón del rostro de mis bebés, la nostalgia se dibujó en sus facciones… aun no me los llevaba y ya comenzaban a extrañarlos… esperé algún comentario que delatara las emociones que percibí de ella, pero nada, sólo silencio, parece que se habían propuesto mostrar una buena cara aunque ese no fuera su verdadero sentir, era evidente que no deseaban hacerme sentir mal… no lo estaban logrando

-Alice, ¿podrías traer el equipaje de los bebés?… Bella tiene que irse-sin perder la serenidad que adornaban las hermosas facciones de Carlisle, se dirigió a Alice, la cual con una sonrisa asintió y mientras tomaba la mano de Jasper, ambos desaparecieron de la habitación

-Esme, ¿me ayudas a llevar al auto a Aidan y Ann, por favor?-pregunté y una amplia sonrisa fue mi respuesta-necesitaré tener los brazos libres para llevarme a Jullien

Hábilmente tomó a mis bebés entre sus brazos y sin despertarse de su sueño, se recargaron en el pecho gélido de Esme sin perturbarse un solo momento por la frialdad que despedía su cuerpo, como yo, el frío no les afectaba en lo más mínimo.

Esta era la primera vez que los veía dormir, sonreí al tiempo que mis manos repasaban las mejillas sonrosadas de mis bebés, una parte de mi cerebro registró con temor que estaban mucho más grandes que el día anterior, su rostro estaba ligeramente más afilado y su cuerpo poco a poco perdía las proporciones propias de un bebé, evolucionando rápidamente a las de un infante, pero pese mis temores fundados, esto no opacó en ningún momento mi felicidad, disfrutaría segundo a segundo de mi familia, llegado el momento, junto con Jake buscaríamos respuestas a nuestras dudas.

-cielo, es hora de despedirnos de Jullien-pocas veces escuchaba a Emmet hablar seriamente, y esta fue una de esas contadas ocasiones… su mirada estaba clavada en los ojos de Rosalie, la cual, no dejaba de observar a Jullien con una melancólica sonrisa…

_Se está despidiendo de él, ¿por qué de pronto me siento el verdugo de Rosalie si no estoy haciendo nada malo?_

Las palabras de Emily adquirieron un sentido lúgubre mientras veía como Rose junto con Emmet se dirigían hacia mi para entregarme a Jullien… _no se necesita empuñar un arma para ser una asesina_.

-adiós bebé… no me olvides-después de besar la frente de Jullien, lo colocó sobre mis brazos listos para recibirlo y lo estreché contra mi pecho… mi hermano me observó detenidamente, me sorprendía que no le hubiese incomodado la temperatura corporal de Rose, parecía bastante acostumbrado a ella, ¿los bebés humanos tenían esa capacidad o sólo Jullien era especial?... me agradaba esta última teoría

-gracias por cuidarlo y quererlo tanto Rosalie-susurré mientras la voz se me quebraba… ella solo asintió sin dejar de observar a Jullien con la nostalgia dibujada en su mirada oscura, provocada por la sed que quemaba su garganta. Curiosamente no sentí miedo de que pudiese perder el control y atacar a mi hermano, de todos los presentes, sabía que Rose jamás le haría daño a mi hermano, ni siquiera con el pensamiento… con nadie estaba más seguro que con ella

-extrañaré nuestras peleas pequeño amigo-inquirió Emmet mientras simulaba golpear con su enorme puño una de las manos de mi hermano, la cual a su lado se veía aun más diminuta, y como si supiera que esto era una despedida, Jullien posó brevemente sus ojos en la mirada divertida de Emmet y apretó fuertemente uno de sus dedos

Creí que en cualquier momento Rosalie me diría que la dejara visitarnos de vez en cuando, o bien llamarnos para vernos en algún lugar céntrico y llevar a Jullien conmigo para que viera poco a poco su crecimiento, pero nada, reinó el silencio los 5 segundos más incómodos de mi vida… nuevamente esta opresión en el pecho, la cual sabía porque se había originado, me sentía terriblemente culpable de alejar de la vida de Rose a mi hermano.

-¡listo!, esto es todo Bella, procura vestir adecuadamente a Ann, su ropa esta separada por categorías, colores y temporadas… procuraré hablarte constantemente, así como programar video llamadas para saber de tu progreso-sonrió sin tristeza en la mirada al tiempo que se acercaba a mis bebés, depositaba un beso sobre su frente y susurraba palabras de cariño en sus oídos, los cuales, ni siquiera hicieron el intento de despertar, definitivamente heredaron el sueño pesado de su padre… una fracción de segundo después la tuve frente a mi y acarició los anillos platinos de Jullien-cuida mucho a tu hermana bebé… te vamos a extrañar

-nos volveremos a ver Alice-clavó sus ojos sobre los míos haciendo miles de preguntas silenciosas, parecía que finalmente la ansiedad y tristeza que intentó ocultar salía a flote irremediablemente-elegí mi vida y quiero comenzar a vivirla al lado de la persona que amo, pero eso no significa que jamás los veré nuevamente, estaremos en comunicación vía mail o video llamada, además podemos planear vernos ocasionalmente en algún punto céntrico para que veas a tus sobrinos… después de todo ustedes también son mi familia ¿recuerdan?-susurré mientras levantaba mi mano derecha, mostrándoles el brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen que me regalaron en mi cumpleaños 19-¿qué sería de mi sin mi gurú de la moda cerca?-repuse mientras veía como los ojos de Jullien se cerraban y abrían paulatinamente, parece que al igual que sus sobrinos, había sido presa del sueño. Rosalie sin poder evitarlo acarició con una de sus manos su cabello al tiempo que le hacía mimos en una de las mejillas pálidas y sonrosadas de Jullien, el cual segundos después se quedó profundamente dormido en mis brazos

-¿de verdad?-asentí, mi vista periférica se percató de que la mayoría de los Cullen adornaron su rostro con una sonrisa-¡te quiero tanto!-enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello sin pegar su cuerpo en ningún momento sobre Jullien, el cual ni se inmutó siquiera del abrazo tan efusivo de Alice

-supongo que este es el inicio de la despedida Bella-la voz de Edward provocó que un ligero escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, era una vieja sensación que ni con el pasar del tiempo desaparecería… quien afirmara que dejar el pasado atrás era sencillo, mentía rotundamente, lo estaba comprobando en este preciso momento… de ser la Bella humana de antes, seguramente todo mi cuerpo estaría estremeciéndose, mi corazón latería tan rápido como el aleteo de un colibrí y mis mejillas se pintarían de color rojo segundo a segundo… pero ya no era esa Bella, sino una nueva versión de un pasado que ya jamás regresaría, me sentía satisfecha y plena con mi decisión, pero dejar a Edward atrás, a la personificación del hombre perfecto que sólo existe en los libros, no me estaba resultando nada sencillo, de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a picarme y arderme, preludio de un llanto que quizás duraría hasta el amanecer, pero nada salía de ellos, ni una lágrima, y no por falta de ganas, sino porque yo misma estaba intentando mantenerme entera a como de lugar… tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, dos de ellas estaban profundamente dormidos en brazos de Esme, pero la más importante se encontraba abajo, esperando impacientemente por nosotros mientras golpeaba impacientemente la tierra con uno de sus pies

_Se perfectamente a que tipo de despedida se refiere Edward… se que seguiría viéndolos, pero esta despedida significaba algo más para nosotros, era más profunda… íntima… estábamos dejando atrás aquel hermoso pasado que nos uniría siempre._

-si, eso parece-sonrió ampliamente, estaba imposiblemente feliz y yo sabía porque, mientras más me alejaba de el, abrazando mi recién adquirida maternidad, y la humanidad que aun existe dentro de mi, cumplía el deseo de Edward, de una manera extraña seguíamos unidos… emulé el gesto de Edward y le devolví la sonrisa

-seguiremos al pendiente de los Volturi… sólo hasta que llegue ese momento será una despedida definitiva, te prometí que no permitiría que nadie te pondría un dedo encima y no romperé mi promesa-afirmó con vehemencia al tiempo que su familia posaba sus ojos sobre su rostro... se mostraron igual de decididos que él

-tu jamás me defraudaste Edward, y se que esta no será la excepción, pero no quiero que pongan sus vidas en peligro por culpa mía-rió y no necesitó hacer audible su pensamiento, era obvio que le daban gracia mis insignificantes intentos por protegerlos cuando la única que necesita protección pese todo soy yo, pero ahora era un poco diferente, podía pelear lado a lado con las personas que amaba, ya no me sentía un estorbo, al contrario, sino un miembro activo y útil

Sin decir más me dirigí a la puerta con Esme delante de mí, la cual al ver a Jake colocó a Aidan en sus brazos y mientras él lo acomodaba sobre una de las sillas que los Cullen nos habían regalado, Esme cubría a mi bebé con una frazada delgada para protegerlo del frío que azotaba Forks, mientras tanto, Jake hizo lo mismo con Ann siguiendo el mismo ritual de Esme, pero mejor que nadie yo sabía que mis bebés no se inmutaban siquiera por el cambio de temperatura, después de todo eran hijos míos y de Jake, ninguno de los dos podría padecer los estragos del frío nunca más, aunque no estaba de más tomar ciertas precauciones, después de todo ambos continúan cambiando y creciendo aceleradamente.

Al parecer Carlisle estaba en sintonía con mis pensamientos y me recomendó llevar periódicamente a mis bebés a consulta para saber de sus avances, así como revisar mi progreso… me había olvidado por completo de mi misma y mis achaques.

Antes de subir al auto, Esme me dijo que partirían esa misma noche hacia Alaska, parece que también tienen una casa allá, muy cercana a la residencia permanente de Tanya y su familia… sentí un vuelco en mi corazón al reconocer que ya no los vería con tanta frecuencia, y aun cuando Alice me reiteró en más de una ocasión que vendrían una vez por semana, no me hizo sentir mejor, aun así sonreí. Antes de irnos observé nuevamente a Rosalie y después a Jullien, abrí la boca intentando decir algo, pero no conseguía formar ninguna oración… ni siquiera un mísero sonido, ¿qué podía decir para aligerar su tristeza?... por el momento nada, así que solté un suspiro al tiempo que desviaba mi mirada hacia el interior del auto, donde mis bebés seguían en la quietud de su sueño, y ayudada por Jake entré al Rabbit, y ya en el interior acomodé el cobertor que cubría el cuerpo de Jullien así como las frazadas de Aidan y Ann, las cuales estaban por caer al suelo.

Al tiempo que Jake ponía en marcha el Rabbit, agité mi mano sin despegar un momento mi mirada de los Cullen y antes que nos perdieran de vista, escuché la voz de Alice, la cual me hizo nuevamente la recomendación de que usara el regalo que tanto ella como Jasper me hicieron en mi cumpleaños número 19… sonreí mientras negaba con mi cabeza, aunque no desechaba esa posibilidad, al menos no ahora que teníamos a tres bebés que requerían de todos nuestros cuidados… y mientras nos acercábamos a una velocidad promedio a la Push, caí en la cuenta que no era una idea descabellada, ya que ni Jake ni yo contábamos con un trabajo que nos ayudara a solventar tantos gastos… con alegría comencé a saborear los problemas normales que todos los humanos padecen, no más muertes, asesinatos, vampiros con sed de venganza, sangre y poder… al menos no por ahora… disfrutaría segundo a segundo de este breve lapso de tranquilidad que la vida me regalaba.

Llegamos directamente a la casa de Charlie y Renée, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba, los muebles, el olor de la loción de Charlie impregnado en cada rincón de la casa… todavía podía percibir el dulce aroma de Renée en el ambiente. Con Jullien en brazos, caminé lentamente hacia la sala al tiempo que con una de mis manos acariciaba el sillón donde tantas veces vi a mi madre tejiendo los intentos de suéter que seguramente aun estaban en su habitación… giré mi rostro hacia la cocina y creí ver a Charlie frente a la estufa maldiciendo en voz baja hacia la pasta batida y la carne quemada incluso la carcajada melodiosa de Renée lograba escucharla con tal claridad que creí tenerla a un lado mío disfrutando la visión de Charlie en sus vanos intentos de cocinar algo que fuese digerible para cualquier ser humano o licántropo, pero la realidad era que ninguno de ellos estaba aquí, sólo Jullien y yo nos encontrábamos en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, aunque las pisadas livianas de Jake detenerse justo detrás de mí me hicieron regresar paulatinamente a la realidad. Sería duro vivir las 24 horas del día en este lugar lleno de recuerdos, pero mientras giraba mi rostro hacia Jake y mis bebés me dije a mi misma que por ellos lo daría todo, después de todo esta es la herencia que mis padres le habían dejado a mis bebés y a Jullien, así que no sería yo la que los privara de algo que deseaba les perteneciera y conocieran… ansiaba más que nada en el mundo que supieran quienes habían sido Charlie y Renée Swan, especialmente Jullien, el debía saber quienes habían sido nuestros padres.

-¿de verdad estás de acuerdo que vivamos aquí?, podemos quedarnos con mi padre aunque estemos más apretados-musitó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a mi con Aidan y Ann en brazos… tal parece que el cambio de lugar y los nuevos aromas que percibían en el ambiente los habían despertado, muy diferente a Jullien, el cual continuaba plácidamente dormido en mis brazos

-no, está bien aquí… sólo que es difícil hacerme a la idea que ya no están aquí, que tengo que conformarme con los recuerdos que yacen enterrados en estas 4 paredes, pero cuando veo a Jullien se que mi dolor es nada… después de todo yo los disfrute durante 19 años, mientras que él se tendrá que conformar con los relatos que le cuente y las fotos que le muestre, tengo miedo que él nunca sepa quienes fueron nuestros padres-susurré y sentí como su frente chocaba suavemente contra la coronilla de mi cabeza

-eso no sucederá, no lo permitiremos… le recordaremos todo el tiempo lo especiales y maravillosos que ellos fueron, estoy seguro que Jullien amará a tus padres tanto como tu, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?-preguntó mientras mi sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-no se que haría si no te tuviera a mi lado Jake-me paré con las puntas de mis pies y estiré mi cuello para depositar un beso sobre sus labios, afortunadamente Jake acortó la distancia y me evitó dislocarme seriamente el cuello… segundos después escuchamos el timbre de la puerta y no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo ver a Billy, Rachel y el resto de la manada entrar presurosos a la estancia para conocer a los nuevos miembros de la familia Black

Como era de esperarse, todos quedaron impactados al ver a mis bebés, no lograron reprimir un grito ahogado al verlos en brazos de Jake con la apariencia de unos bebés de 5 meses de edad cuando en realidad tenían sólo unos días de nacidos, si bien Aidan y Ann se inquietaron por la creciente tensión que creció como espuma en el ambiente, no hicieron mayor alarde a ello, ya que todos, incluyendo Rachel y Billy recuperaron la compostura y nos rodearon emocionados esperando poder estrechar entre sus brazos a los bebés, ya que enseguida posaran sus ojos azules sobre todos los presentes, no hubo poder humano que lograría alejarlos de ellos de aquí hasta que duraran sus cortas o largas vidas.

En caso de que compartieran las mismas angustias que Jake y yo cargábamos segundo a segundo, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, intuía que guardarían silencio hasta que estuviesen seguros que los bebés no nos escuchaban. Mientras Jake colocaba a Ann en las piernas de Billy, la cual se mostró bastante ansiosa y risueña al estar entre los brazos de su abuelo, intentaba por todos los medios que Aidan soltara su cuello para que su hermana Rachel lo cargara, yo subí a Jullien a su habitación para evitar que se despertara, pero al bajar nuevamente a la estancia, me encontré con la misma escena, parece que Aidan había heredado un rasgo mío… mi timidez. No logramos que se apartara de Jake o de mi el resto del día, parece que a diferencia de Ann, a el le costaría más trabajo relacionarse con la gente… y mientras vislumbraba la escena que se abría paso frente a mis ojos, no pude sentirme más dichosa, tenía todo lo que jamás desee y sin embargo en el fondo sabía necesitaba, nadie podía hacerme más feliz que Jake, Aidan y Ann en estos momentos.

**Notas de la autora**

**¡que les parecio!, espero de verdad que les haya gustado y les reitero que se acerca el final de este fic, FINALMENTE¡ he disfrutado tanto esta historia que una parte de mi no quisiera terminarla, pero tampoco quiero eternizarla... así que ojala me hagan llegar sus reviews, siempre es un placer leer lo que opinan de mi fic. Tambien les anuncio que estoy iniciando otro (obvio de bella y jake), en cuanto lo suba les aviso, ya tengo el nombre, pero se los anunciare cuando el final de mi fic solsticio llegue (no sera una continuacion ni nada de este fic)**


	36. Capitulo 35

**¡Hola!, finalmente puedo subir el capitulo 35 de mi fic¡, si, ya lo se, me tomo bastantes semanas actualizar, pero el trabajo ha sido más demandante de lo normal y de verdad espero que este cap sea de su agrado y no vaya a desilusionarlos... pero mi cerebro ha estado metido en proyectos de la office, que perdi un poco el hilo de la historia y tuve que volver a leer gran parte de mi fic. Antes que se me olvide ESTE CAP CONTIENE ESCENES NO APTAS PARA MENORES, ASÍ QUE QUIEN LEA SERÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO OK?**

**De verdad espero que el cap sea de su agrado y me dejen muchos reviews**

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Como era de esperarse, todos quedaron impactados al ver a mis bebés, no lograron reprimir un grito ahogado al verlos en brazos de Jake con la apariencia de unos bebés de 5 meses de edad cuando en realidad tenían sólo unos días de nacidos, si bien Aidan y Ann se inquietaron por la creciente tensión que creció como espuma en el ambiente, no hicieron mayor alarde a ello, ya que todos, incluyendo Rachel y Billy recuperaron la compostura y nos rodearon emocionados esperando poder estrechar entre sus brazos a los bebés, ya que enseguida posaran sus ojos azules sobre todos los presentes, no hubo poder humano que lograría alejarlos de ellos de aquí hasta que duraran sus cortas o largas vidas. _

_En caso de que compartieran las mismas angustias que Jake y yo cargábamos segundo a segundo, no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto, intuía que guardarían silencio hasta que estuviesen seguros que los bebés no nos escuchaban. Mientras Jake colocaba a Ann en las piernas de Billy, la cual se mostró bastante ansiosa y risueña al estar entre los brazos de su abuelo, intentaba por todos los medios que Aidan soltara su cuello para que su hermana Rachel lo cargara, yo subí a Jullien a su habitación para evitar que se despertara, pero al bajar nuevamente a la estancia, me encontré con la misma escena, parece que Aidan había heredado un rasgo mío… mi timidez. No logramos que se apartara de Jake o de mi el resto del día, parece que a diferencia de Ann, a el le costaría más trabajo relacionarse con la gente… y mientras vislumbraba la escena que se abría paso frente a mis ojos, no pude sentirme más dichosa, tenía todo lo que jamás desee y sin embargo en el fondo sabía necesitaba, nadie podía hacerme más feliz que Jake, Aidan y Ann en estos momentos._

**Capítulo 35**

Los días pasan demasiado rápido cuando eres feliz… no sabía que esta frase tan trillada pudiese ser tan cierta, ya que no existían minutos lo suficientemente largos en el día que me ayudaran a estar el mayor tiempo posible con mis 3 bebés, ni horas lo suficientemente extensas que me permitieran satisfacerme de Jake noche tras noche, era tan feliz que no creí que este sentimiento perteneciera a este mundo, todo era tan brillante, tan puro, tan transparente, que no existía en mi mente espacio suficiente para pensar en los Volturi, me parecía una amenaza pequeña y lejana que jamás se materializaría. Si bien era cierto que la navidad no era algo que deseáramos festejar, fue algo que no pudimos evitar, mis 3 bebés, después de todo no tenían la culpa de los tristes acontecimientos que nos han ocurrido a lo largo de estos meses, así que tanto la manada como la familia de Jake, se dieron cita en nuestra casa para festejar la primera navidad de Aidan, Ann y Jullien, los cuales, a excepción de Jullien, el cual era muy humano y pequeño para comprender, disfrutaron tanto de los regalos, como la comida al igual que las incansables bromas de la manada, los cuales de momentos borraron de su memoria que Sam había abandonado la Push junto con Emily un día después del entierro de Leah, ¿qué influjo extraño tenían mis bebés que nos ayudaban a olvidar nuestros problemas y lo único que nos hacían experimentar era la felicidad?, no lo sabía ni deseaba averiguarlo, era feliz desconociendo la respuesta.

Si bien Jake y la manada escucharían lo que haría a continuación, ninguno intentaría detenerme… había prometido a Alice y al resto de los Cullen mantenerlos al tanto de todo cuanto sucediera en la vida de mis bebés y no pensaba romper mi promesa, así que mientras ellos continuaban degustando la comida que Sue, Rachel y Billy habían traído, yo subí a la habitación con Aidan, Ann y Jullien en mis brazos sin ningún trabajo… era como si estuviese cargando un par de plumas sin peso alguno, era anormal y al mismo tiempo agradable sentirme tan fuerte.

Mientras entraba en la habitación y prendía la computadora que la manada me regaló en mi cumpleaños 19, sonreí al escuchar la voz de Sue y Seth unirse a las bromas de Jake y la manada, de todos los presentes, ellos eran los que menos motivos tendrían de celebrar, así que no pude más que admirar la fortaleza que Sue demostraba tener en cada una de las terribles experiencias que ha tenido que padecer, y al tiempo que escuchaba los murmullos y las carcajadas de la manada en la planta baja, vi el rostro sonriente de Alice llenando la pantalla, para aparecer en segundo plano Rosalie con un semblante similar al que le viera portar el día que dejé la casa de los Cullen, permaneciendo fielmente al lado suyo Emmet, adornando su rostro con esa sonrisa pícara que lo caracteriza, y hasta el fondo vi con claridad al resto de los Cullen, los cuales se acercaron lentamente hacia Alice para poder ver a mis 3 bebés… era una escena divertida verlos pelear por un poco de espacio, ninguno de ellos quería perderse un solo movimiento de Aidan, Ann y Jullien… la diversión sería completa si en la mirada de Rosalie no se dibujara tanta tristeza y agonía, ¿era mi imaginación o ahora su rostro también había perdido su brillo al igual que sus ojos?... ¿por qué su cabello aun lo percibía gris?

-¡hola Bella!-al escuchar la voz melodiosa de Alice, tanto Aidan como Ann se acercaron a la Webcam y colocaron sus manitas en la pantalla al tiempo que sonreían ampliamente a todos los Cullen… parecían bastante curiosos con la computadora, me dio la impresión que deseaban saber de donde se originaban las imágenes de todos ellos, no pude evitar sonreír al ver como ambos acercaban curiosos sus rostros a la cámara una y otra vez… los Cullen rieron conmigo y de momento olvidé que una parte de mi corazón moría junto con Rose-¡están enormes!, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no nos vemos?, ¿dos años?-río, secundándola el resto de los Cullen por su comentario, mis bebés se alejaron ligeramente de la pantalla y los emularon deleitándonos con una hermosa y cantarina carcajada que silenció incluso al resto de la manada que estaba en la planta baja… esta era la primera vez que los escuchábamos reír de esa manera

-sólo han pasado 4 días Alice… Jake percibe que el crecimiento de Aidan y Ann esta disminuyendo lentamente-musité mientras descubría el rostro de Jullien al tiempo que lo acunaba con uno de mis brazos para que los Cullen, aunque especialmente Rosalie, lo pudieran ver, la cual al posar sus ojos sobre el rostro de Jullien – iluminado por la dulce expresión de sus ojos azules–, sonrió con tanta alegría que Emmet, extasiado por ver a su esposa sonreír por primera vez en días, la estrechó más hacia el costado de su cuerpo mientras recargaba deliberadamente su brazo que le quedaba libre sobre la cabeza de Alice para que Rosalie pudiera tener una vista completa de mi hermano-a diferencia de su primera semana de vida, no han ganado un mes de crecimiento en estos días, aunque algunas prendas ya no les quedan-susurré y pese la incómoda postura en la que Alice se encontraba, vi como la expresión divertida que hasta hace unos segundos usaba, era sustituida por una de llena de horror

-¿¡que?, ¡eso es terrible Bella!, ¿cómo es posible que lo digas con tanta calma?, cuando les toque consulta con Carlisle me aseguraré de que les lleve más ropa y zapatos, no confío para nada en tu sentido del gusto y la moda, no quiero ni imaginar lo que le pondrías a mis sobrinos-inquirió aterrorizada mientras se levantaba ligeramente de la silla, retirando de su cabeza finalmente el brazo de Emmet, y observaba con desaprobación lo poco que veía de mi ropa… movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras fruncía visiblemente sus cejas-y bueno, regresando al tema de "importancia", tienes razón, parecen unos bebés que se acercan a los 6 meses de edad-susurró y Carlisle a distancia analizó lo poco que podía ver de sus cuerpos, asintió ante mi afirmación y la de Alice y no pude más que suspirar aliviada al ver que el opinaba lo mismo que nosotras, pero todo sería oficial hasta que los viera en persona en su próxima consulta, y eso sería en un par de días más

El resto de la plática se centró en Jullien, en las muestras de afecto que Rosalie le regalaba, y como si supiera lo que sucedía, no perdió detalle de cada gesto ni de cada palabra, y tan concentrado estaba en ella, que estiró en más de una ocasión sus bracitos al ver su rostro muy cerca de la pantalla… Rosalie sonrió complacida al percatarse que Jullien no la había olvidado.

Me sorprendió el silencio o la supuesta ignorancia que Jake aparentaba tener con respecto a este tema, juraba que enseguida bajara las escaleras para reunirme nuevamente con ellos en nuestra primera navidad juntos como familia, se mostraría abiertamente molesto y hostil con el tema, hasta imaginé que me prohibiría tener contacto con alguno de ellos en cualquier medio existente, excepto las consultas médicas por supuesto, pero no sucedió lo que creí, al contrario, se mostró tan cálido y cariñoso como siempre, parece que no pretendía hacer una tormenta de esta situación, si bien sabía que le desagradaba el contacto que aun tenía con ellos, no haría nada al respecto, desafortunada o afortunadamente para él, nuestros hijos querían a todos los Cullen y los veían como una extensión de nuestra pequeña familia, y lo conocía tan bien que sabía que jamás les negaría relacionarse con ellos, cuando en el fondo ese era su deseo.

Ese tipo de video conferencias se repitió con bastante frecuencia, no importaba que nos hubiésemos visto durante las consultas que Carlisle realizaba a Aidan, Ann y Jullien en la casa que tenían en Forks, ninguno quería perderse del progreso acelerado de mis bebés, ni de los cambios paulatinos que Jullien sufre día con día, realmente no me hubiese molestado hacer una video conferencia diaria si eso los hacía felices… lo único que deseaba era regalarles un poco de dicha, y si eso es todo lo que podía hacer por el momento al llevarles a mis bebés, lo haría hasta que desearan lo contrario, eso se había convertido en un objetivo a corto, mediano o largo plazo que me había propuesto convertir en una realidad… _quiero darle a los Cullen aquello que son incapaces de tener. _

Pese el espacio extra que había en mi mente, no lograba digerir que los días estaban transcurriendo a una velocidad sobrenatural, ¿acaso el tiempo se había deformado y lo que supuestamente tenía que ser un día de 24 horas, ahora se reducía a 12 o menos?, ¿por qué los percibía tan cortos y otras ocasiones tan largos que deseaba llegara nuevamente la noche para poder despertar y vivir otro día con renovadas energías?... era muy dichosa con la vida que tenía al lado de Jake, nuestros hijos y mi hermano, así como viendo felices nuevamente a los miembros de la manada con su impronta, pero otra parte de mi ser se aterrorizaba ante los extraordinarios progresos que Aidan y Ann nos regalaban día con día.

Su crecimiento acelerado comenzaba a disminuir gradualmente, tanto, que al cumplir 6 meses, aparentaban tener 2 años con las proporciones propias de niños de esa edad, aunque había algo en la fisonomía de ambos que los humanos que convivieran de cerca de ellos tacharían de extraño y anormal, una de ellas, y la que más sobresalía realmente, era la voz de Ann, la cual, si bien era aguda y melodiosa con el repicar de campanas que poseen todos los vampiros, no era propiamente la que una niña de esa edad tendría, su voz cristalina y clamorosa era la de una muchacha que llegaba a los 18 años de edad, eso sin mencionar las formas de su cuerpo, ya que aunque eran pequeñas, asemejaban el cuerpo de una mujer en miniatura que dejaba la niñez atrás a una velocidad pavorosa, sucediendo exactamente lo mismo con Aidan.

Ann dijo sus primeras palabras 35 días después de su nacimiento, y bien pude ser feliz por escucharla decir papá y mamá mientras se encontraba sentada junto con su hermano viendo la vieja televisión de plasma de Charlie, pero no pude forzarme a sonreír aunque mi cerebro me pedía que lo hiciera, ya que enseguida de esas dos palabras vino su primera frase completa, _¿dónde estaban los gugu tata que ansiaba escuchar y que sabía serían los primeros balbuceos de Jullien?..._ lo mismo sucedió con los primeros pasos de ambos, 2 meses recién cumplidos y ya caminaban, corrían y bailaban sin problemas por toda la casa, sin tambalearse en ningún momento, al contrario, se desplazaban con una facilidad que me asustaba… todos sus progresos, que deberían ser sinónimo de felicidad para mi, estaban convirtiéndose poco a poco en una pesadilla de la cual ansiaba poder despertar, ¿cómo debía explicarle a mi corazón que "normal" para mis bebés es lo que veo en ellos día con día?, ¿cómo decirle que no debe temer perderlos aunque su vida se reduzca, no a 70 ó quizás 80 maravillosos años, sino a 20 ó si tenemos suerte 25 años?... mi miedo más grande no era morir vieja y acabada, esa pesadilla vana y frívola había abandonado hacía tiempo mi corazón, pero saber que mas temprano que tarde yo enterraría a mis bebés me aterraba… _unos viejos de apenas 25 años de edad._

Jake no estaba exento de estos temores que me acosaban segundo a segundo, ya que el los padecía igual que yo, aunque poseía la capacidad de disfrazarlos de una falsa felicidad que no sentía en su totalidad, por lo visto la actuación era otra de sus maravillosas cualidades.

Durante las consultas que teníamos con Carlisle, nos explicaba que existía la posibilidad de que su crecimiento acelerado se detuviera en un punto específico gracias al veneno que circula a través de sus venas, pero esa sólo era una hipótesis en la cual jamás profundizaba, me daba la impresión que algo se lo impedía, y estaba segura que no era falta de conocimiento, sino algo más profundo, pero necesitaba aferrarme a esa teoría a como de lugar para tener un poco de esperanza entre toda esta felicidad que no deseaba fuese efímera.

Pero a pesar de la espesa neblina que se había instalado en mi cerebro, mi mente se repetía constantemente que no permitiría que mis miedos me impidieran disfrutar con plenitud de mis hijos, al contrario, lo usaría como un medio que me ayudaría a saborear su crecimiento, descubriendo en el proceso las personalidades tan diferentes que cada uno posee, aunque físicamente fuesen casi iguales… Ann por ejemplo, era dulce, desinhibida, bondadosa, benevolente, alegre… aunque también podía ser fría, decidida y cruel, _no importa el método sino el resultado, mamá, lo importante del perdón es no olvidar jamás como te hizo sentir esa persona, es una lección de vida importante, _había dicho con su voz aguda y profunda mientras leía distraídamente un libro de Ernest Hemingway, no supe porque me lo dijo o si bien había sido un pensamiento dicho en voz alta, pero sabía que llegada una batalla, Ann no se tentaría el corazón para eliminar al que ella considerara enemigo o bien atentara contra la seguridad de la gente que ama. Era escalofriante verla sentada formalmente en uno de los sillones con un enorme libro de poesía, ciencias o historia entre sus manos mientras su cabello azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, caía pesadamente sobre uno de sus hombros… era una visión que sólo aparece en las películas de terror, pero Ann no era un demonio o un monstruo que se abalanzaría sobre el indefenso protagonista para succionar la última gota de sangre que corre por su cuerpo… era mi pequeña hija, a la cual le fascinaba adquirir conocimiento nuevo día a día.

Aidan, si bien era similar en algunos aspectos, también era radicalmente diferente en otros, al igual que ella era bondadoso, dulce y cariñoso, pero a comparación de Ann, Aidan no se relacionaba con otras personas con la misma facilidad que ella, uno, porque era demasiado tímido para hacerlo, y dos, porque parecía no interesarle socializar en absoluto con gente que carecía de interés para él, Aidan era feliz leyendo un buen libro, escuchando música o viendo a su papá hacerle arreglos a algún auto, sus hobbies eran tan simples y sencillos como los míos. Algo que nos extrañó tanto a Jake como a mi fue que Aidan no había pronunciado una sola palabra en estos meses que han pasado, en un principio creímos que se debía a su timidez o que simplemente no tenía nada que decir, descartamos mutismo o algún daño en sus cuerdas bucales, ya que los estudios mensuales de Carlisle indicaban que él era tan sano como su hermana, lo cual nos dejaba una interrogante, ¿por qué desde el preciso instante que Ann comenzó a hablar, el no decía una sola palabra?, nuestra respuesta la obtuvimos un día mientras nos encontrábamos en casa de Billy, festejando los 9 meses de edad de mis bebés, Paul estaba peleando con Jared por unas piezas de pollo que estaban en la mesa, llevaban así varios minutos y comenzaban a fastidiarnos a todos, cuando sin previo aviso Aidan se levantó del sillón, dejó su libro de lado, clavó sus ojos sobre ellos dos, y con una resonancia aun más profunda que la de los vampiros dijo _"silencio",_ y como si de una orden se tratara ambos cerraron la boca y no dijeron nada más. Todos nos quedamos estupefactos menos Ann, la cual sentada sobre las piernas de Rachel, observaba a su hermano con una mezcla de alivio y desesperación, parecía que había ansiado la llegada de este momento hacía bastantes semanas… regresé mi vista hacia Aidan, el cual, tal como Ann ese día mientras desplegaba parte de su habilidad contra Victoria y los neófitos, tenía los ojos completamente negros sin dejar un solo rastro del hermoso color azul que heredaron de Renée… no parpadeó un solo instante, y como si de estatuas se trataran, ni Paul ni Jared se movieron un solo milímetro hasta que la voz de Aidan se escuchó nuevamente haciendo un eco en el interior de la casa, me pareció de momento que nos encontrábamos en una cueva, ya que ese mismo efecto tenía la voz de Aidan incluso en un lugar tan pequeño y abarrotado como la casa de Billy… jamás escuché a un vampiro con esta resonancia tan profunda e intensa… ni siquiera Aro, que era el más viejo de los vampiros, poseía esta voz que podía tanto embelesar como asustar a cualquiera que lo escuchara, _"tío Jared, toma una pieza de pollo" _y como una marioneta hizo lo que Aidan decía sin parpadear… sus movimientos eran tan mecánicos como los de un robot, _"tío Paul, toma la pieza sobrante… jamás volverán a pelear por comida porque ustedes son buenos amigos"… _Aidan finalmente parpadeó, sus ojos se colorearon nuevamente de color azul y se dirigió hacia el sillón, para tomar entre sus manos pequeñas el libro que leía antes que fuese interrumpido por la pelea absurda de Paul y Jared, los cuales al terminar de comer no tenían idea de lo que había sucedido, pero a partir de entonces jamás volvieron a pelear por un solo trozo de comida, lo cual nos alegró tanto como nos impactó, ya que al igual que Ann, Aidan tenía una habilidad especial, el poder de controlar a la gente con sus palabras… era capaz tanto de matar como de sanar a la gente así como de hacerlas olvidar cualquier clase de suceso que una persona o multitud haya experimentado, estaba segura que si le dijera a alguien "muere", le daría un ataque cardiaco o sin razón alguna caería sin vida al suelo… de una manera diferente Aidan podía ser tan cruel como Ann… y sin que me diera cuenta un año se había escapado de mis manos.

Estábamos a 6 de noviembre, lo cual significaba sólo una cosa, hoy Jullien cumplía un año de edad, aunque mientras me acercaba a su habitación para darle su baño, recordé al tiempo que lo tomaba entre mis brazos que también era el aniversario luctuoso de nuestros padres, rápidamente había pasado un año desde que Lena los asesinara en su auto, y a pesar de los meses transcurridos, mi corazón seguía lamentando su partida, así como culpándome segundo a segundo, recordándome que sólo yo había sido la causante de su deceso.

-¿estás aquí Bells?-escuché la voz de Jake justo detrás de mi y aunque mi oído era casi tan agudo como el suyo no pude evitar asustarme al escuchar el eco de su voz dentro de la habitación, siéndome imposible reprimir el grito que salió despedido de mi garganta-perdón, pero como toqué y no me respondiste decidí entrar-dijo mientras sonreía, al tiempo que hacían acto de presencia Aidan y Ann, los cuales a estas alturas tenían la apariencia de unos niños de 3 años y medio de edad

-perdóname, estaba pensando en… muchas cosas-no dijo nada ni replicó mi comentario, el sabía perfectamente que pasaba por mi mente en estos momentos… la muerte de mis padres y el nacimiento de Jullien… un acontecimiento que me llenaba de tristeza así como de felicidad habían ocurrido el mismo día… apreté a Jullien contra mi pecho y me observó curioso con sus ojos azules al tiempo que sus rizos platinos caían sobre su frente,

_¿Sería correcto pensar en hacer una celebración?... _

_¿Qué culpa tenía Jullien de haber nacido el mismo día de la muerte de Charlie y Renée?_

La cabeza de mi hermano era un nido de rizos pesados en gracioso desorden, emulaban a la perfección el cable de un teléfono que saltaba de arriba a abajo al más mínimo movimiento… sencillamente me parecía un crimen tomar unas tijeras y cortar uno solo de sus mechones, no me importaba que su cabello le llegara a la altura de la barbilla, definitivamente no lo haría aunque Jake o mis hijos me lo pidieran, me gustaba como se veía con este look, quien no lo conociera en lo absoluto pensaría que es una niña de asombrosa belleza y aire angelical que te incita a abrazarlo, sentarlo sobre tus rodillas y repasar con un peine sus rizos… y como complemento estaba su boca, con sus labios pequeños y gruesos, su piel pálida, sus mejillas sonrosadas y rellenas así como sus pestañas negras, largas y rizadas, Jullien era la imagen perfecta de lo que debería ser un ángel enmarcado en un escapulario o relicario. Reí silenciosamente ante este último pensamiento preguntándome ¿qué pensaría Charlie y Renée al respecto de seguir con vida?, esa respuesta jamás la conocería… de nuevo la tristeza abordó mi corazón y me forcé a reprimirla, necesitaba hacerlo, _quería hacerlo_, ¿cuántos años puede vivir una persona cargando en su corazón tanta tristeza y soledad al mismo tiempo?, parecía que en mi caso la respuesta era obvia… _para siempre._

-¿vamos a hacerle una fiesta a Jullien mamá?-preguntó Ann mientras saltaba sobre los hombros de Jake, emulándola segundos después Aidan, los cuales no apartaron un momento su mirada fija y penetrante de mi rostro

No pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta de Ann… mis hijos sabían toda la historia de sus abuelos, la causa de su muerte así como la razón del nacimiento tan apresurado de Jullien, ante lo cual no debía sorprenderme que quisieran hacer una celebración. Desde su perspectiva era una solución bastante lógica, ya que sólo querían verme sonreír, y aunque deseaba negarme a esa extraña petición, no pude hacerlo, mi prioridad era ver felices a los pilares de mi existencia, así que asentí y en ese preciso instante Jake se unió a las risas y alaridos de nuestros hijos, los cuales hicieron eco a lo largo y ancho de la casa.

Alguien que no conociera a mi hijo tan bien como yo, podría haber imaginado que Aidan, con su habilidad de controlar la mente de las personas con sus palabras o a veces sin ellas, había manipulado la mía como si fuese una marioneta, pero gracias a la habilidad especial que yo misma poseo, le era imposible hacerlo, aunque estaba segura que el jamás recurriría a una acción semejante ni conmigo ni con nadie de nuestra familia, incluidos los Cullen y la manada–siempre y cuando no estuviesen peleando–... pero no estaba segura del resto del mundo, la paciencia de Aidan no formaba parte de sus grandes cualidades.

Me sorprendió saber que todos nuestros amigos estaban invitados a la casa y que llegarían en unos cuantos minutos… hasta sabían que platillo traería cada uno, no debía sorprenderme que Jake se hubiese anticipado una vez más a mi pensamiento.

Todo estaba listo para la celebración, así que sonreí mientras bajaba con Jullien en mis brazos vestido con un overol pequeño de mezclilla azul y una playera amarilla que Rosalie le había enviado hacía un par de días solamente… mi hermano estaba feliz, era como si supiera que la reunión tenía como fin celebrar un año de su existencia. La manada–excepto Sam y Emily, de los cuales no teníamos muchas noticias– estaba lista esperando a que hiciéramos acto de presencia en la estancia y así comenzar el festejo.

Decidí hacer caso omiso del vacío que se instaló en mi pecho a raíz de la muerte de mis padres, y centré mi atención en ser feliz al lado de mi familia… la felicidad de Jullien era demasiado importante para mi como para permitirme transmitirle la tristeza y agonía que llevaría sobre mis espaldas el tiempo que viviera, una de mis prioridades era ver adornado en su rostro aquella sonrisa que me recordaba tanto a Charlie y Renée. Al tiempo que colocaba a Jullien sobre las piernas de Billy, mis ojos se posaron sobre el vientre a penas abultado de Rachel… hacía un par de meses se había casado con Paul y ya esperaban a su primer bebé, al igual que Jared y Kim, los cuales, a diferencia de ellos, habían decidido por el momento vivir juntos sin casarse, Kim y Rachel se llevaban un mes de gestación de diferencia, lo que significaba que sería tía dentro de poco, para mi los chicos de la manada eran más que amigos de Jake y por ende míos también… todos ellos eran una extensión indispensable de mi pequeña familia.

Y mientras la mañana se convertía lentamente en un hermoso nublado atardecer, donde el aroma a pastel, pollo, café y tierra mojada llenaban mi abarrotada estancia, la armonía que se respiraba fue rápidamente suplida por una creciente tensión entre los chicos de la manada, cambiando sus miradas relajadas y divertidas, por unas rígidas y frías que analizaban el entorno que nos rodeaba, lo cual sólo podía significar que uno o varios vampiros estaban cerca. Antes que pudiese tomar a mis bebés y ponerlos a salvo de cualquier peligro que nos estuviese amenazando, Jake se puso frente a ellos intentando salvaguardarlos de los intrusos al tiempo que escuchábamos el timbre de mi casa hacer eco en la distancia, apareciendo segundos después en el marco de la puerta los Cullen con varias cajas adornadas con enormes moños azules y rosas entre sus manos… sonreí y suspiré con alivio al ver que no estábamos en peligro, aunque la manada, incluido Jake, no se mostraron tan relajados como yo, para todos ellos los Cullen serían siempre sinónimo de peligro… en este punto yo difería con ellos.

En el preciso instante que pusieron un pie dentro de la casa, Aidan y Ann adornaron su rostro con una deslumbrante sonrisa y corrieron a recibirlos mientras saltaban a los brazos de Carlisle y Esme entrelazando sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de ambos… Jullien al ver la algarabía que mis hijos habían provocado, giró curioso su rostro hacia los Cullen y sus ojos azules se detuvieron sobre la cara de Rosalie, la cual al verlo, se puso en cuclillas y estiró sus brazos hacia el al tiempo que adornaba su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa… no necesito decir que con la poca fuerza que posee mi hermano, intentó jalarme hacia ella mientras me obligaba a ponerlo en el suelo, y más tardé en hacerlo que en sentir como sus manos se aferraban a las mías, para segundos después caminar presuroso hacia ella; aun no se aventuraba a caminar el sólo, pero estaba segura que en un par de días más se desplazaría por la casa sin ayuda ni problemas. Un cuadro familiar se abrió frente a mis ojos al tiempo que mi hermano acortaba con ímpetu los últimos centímetros que nos separaban de ella y las manos de Rosalie se aferraban tiernamente al cuerpo suave y cálido de Jullien, verla feliz mientras lo eleva por los aires, repitiéndole una y otra vez que era un niño hermoso, susurrándole en su pequeño oído lo mucho que lo quiere al tiempo que lo pega cariñosamente contra su pecho, permaneciendo fielmente a su lado Emmet, el cual rodea los hombros de Rosalie con uno de sus brazos mientras que con el otro repasa el cabello rubio platino de Jullien, trajo inevitablemente a mi mente una de las únicas fotos que tengo donde estamos mis papás y yo en familia… Charlie, sentado sonriente sobre el césped de nuestro jardín, me coloca sobre sus piernas mientras que yo intento alcanzar con mis manos su rostro, mi alocada madre por otro lado, reclinada ligeramente sobre uno de los hombros de mi papá, me observa con ternura y felicidad, como si en ese instante fugaz no le faltara nada, quizás en ese entonces yo tendría un año, la misma edad que Jullien, y mientras me alejaba de ellos para darles un poco de privacidad y así aprovechar para saludar al resto de los Cullen, podría jurar que las expresiones de Rosalie y Emmet eran idénticas a las de mis padres en esa foto… _los tres formaban algo parecido a una familia._

La carcajada de Jullien iluminó el ambiente rústico de mi casa aunque la manada se mostraba bastante desconfiada con la presencia de tantos vampiros en la casa, protegiendo innecesariamente cada uno a sus improntas, aun así ninguno desairó a los Cullen, el alfa estaba de acuerdo, así que no tuvieron más opción que acatar las ordenes silenciosas de Jake, el cual intentaba ignorar en lo posible la presencia de los Cullen, aunque sabía que la ausencia de Edward significaba alivio para el, de todos, era al que menos toleraba…

-disculpa lo extravagante de los regalos, fuimos incapaces de controlar a Alice y Rosalie… acompañarlas a una boutique es un error que no nos permitiremos cometer nuevamente-rió discretamente ante su comentario-aunque admito que fue un cambio agradable comprar ropa y accesorios para bebés, comprenderás que eso no es algo cotidiano en seres como nosotros… -inquirió Carlisle mientras terminaba de apilar las cajas sobre el piso de la estancia

-no hay problema… de verdad esta bien-musité sinceramente aunque no terminaría de acostumbrarme a los excéntricos, y por demás costosos regalos que los Cullen nos ofrecían en cada oportunidad que tenían… pese mi idea de darle uso a la tarjeta que Alice y Jasper nos regalaron el año pasado, han sido escasas las veces que hemos tenido que usarla, Jake quería ganarse por mérito propio cada objeto minúsculo que decoraba nuestra casa, y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo con el en este punto, me gustaban las cosas simples y sencillas… no necesité antes ostentosidad y lujo, así que no veía la razón de necesitarla ahora, pero sabía que jamás lograría que Alice o Rosalie comprendieran mi termino de "sencillez", al menos no vería resultados positivos de ese tópico en esta vida-¿cómo han estado Carlisle?, ¿cómo les va en Alaska?-pregunté con cierta indiferencia mientras colocaba los regalos de moño rosa en una esquina y los de moño azul en otra… una tarea absurda y estupida que tenía como fin indagar acerca de Edward, no tenía el valor para hacer directamente la pregunta, yo misma me repetía que era egoísta ahondar acerca de él, pero yo misma silenciaba mis sermones, quería saber si estaba bien, si era feliz

-bien Bella, gracias por preocuparte por nuestro bienestar, estamos iniciando una nueva vida en Alaska una vez más-sonrió con cierta picardía mientras se hincaba sin problemas a un lado mío y me ayudaba en mi absurda tarea, viendo de vez en vez como Esme y Rosalie jugaban con Jullien mientras lo ven caminar sólo tramos muy cortos, así como a Jasper y Emmet juguetear con Aidan y Ann… en este instante había contado 38 cajas, lo increíble de todo esto era saber que para los Cullen esto era sencillez y austeridad-Edward y Tanya querían venir pero tuvieron que quedarse en Alaska, Tanya esta preocupada por la repentina desaparición de una de sus hermanas… -al decir esto último una arruga se formó en su entrecejo-Edward no quiso dejarla sola… ambos te mandan sus saludos

-… gracias, igualmente-espeté y no dije nada más

La expresión en el rostro de Carlisle me dejó bastante angustiada, debía ser algo más grave de lo que se permitía transmitirme para que no apartara esa preocupación creciente que se dibujaba también en sus ojos dorados, y mientras lo veía acercarse a Esme al tiempo que rodeaba su cintura con una de sus manos y le hacía cariños a Jullien en una de sus mejillas, una sensación de alerta se prendió en mi interior sin razón aparente.

_¿Por qué de pronto el miedo inundó mi corazón? ¿acaso un peligro mortal planeaba destruir todo lo que amo?_

-cielo, ¿sucede algo?-la voz de Jake trajo mi mente a la realidad, y mientras giraba mi rostro hacia él, sentí como uno de sus brazos rodeaban frenéticamente mi cintura, asiendo mi rostro contra su pecho… fue inevitable que su penetrante aroma bañara mis sentidos y adormeciera momentáneamente mis miedos… estando en sus brazos me era imposible sentir alguna clase de temor

-no… todo esta bien-me forcé a sonreír y Jake frunció el ceño… era obvio que había sido incapaz de engañarlo-… hoy solo se trata de festejar y ser felices, mañana será otro día

Asintió dudoso, pero no insistió en tocar el tema el resto de la tarde.

Y tal cual había sido el objetivo de esta reunión, Jullien, Aidan y Ann estaban felices, pero no sólo ellos, Rosalie también estaba contenta, la cual, con mi hermano en brazos, encontraba la felicidad que le faltaba cuando una parte de su mente le repetía que muy pronto tendría que dejarlo ir una vez más.

La manada parecía que había olvidado la presencia de los Cullen, incluso ellos mismos no parecían incómodos con la presencia de mis amigos licántropos en la estancia… ¿se estaban ignorando mutuamente?, ¿o en este momento mi dicha era tanta, pese las nubes oscuras dentro de mi cabeza, que no me permitían distinguir otra cosa que no fuese felicidad y armonía?.

Visto desde fuera, sabía que esta era una escena bastante graciosa, los chicos de la Push, –hombres que miden más de dos metros de estatura–, con sus respectivas improntas excepto por Seth y Embry y Quil,–desde la partida de Emily de la Push, los padres de Claire no permiten que ella pase demasiado tiempo con Quil pesen que conocen el lazo que los une–así como el resto de los Cullen, abarrotados alrededor de la mesa de mi comedor esperando tener la mejor vista de Jullien y mis bebés a punto de apagar las velas del pastel, obviamente no pude ni quise reprimir una sonora carcajada mientras Ann y Aidan soplaban suavemente por Jullien hacia el pastel, el cual aplaudió con sus dos manitas lleno de emoción mientras nos deleitaba con una risa infantil que eclipsó por completo la mía, quizás imaginaba que el había apagado el fuego que hasta hace unos momentos alumbraba débilmente nuestro comedor… me sentía tan estúpidamente feliz, tanto, que aquel extraño presentimiento que me atacó mientras platicaba con Carlisle, se durmió momentáneamente dentro del basto espacio que existe en mi mente.

-por cierto Bella, toma-escuché la voz alegre de Alice detrás de mi, la cual tomó una de mis manos y me jaló hacia la cocina, alejándome momentáneamente de Rosalie y Esme, las cuales me ayudaban a repartir el pastel junto con Aidan y Ann

-¿y esto?-colocó muy emocionada entre mis manos una caja negra bastante pequeña, esta vez sin un enorme moño rosa adornando, o más bien cubriendo toda la superficie de lo que parecía ser un regalo, al contrario, el listón era pequeño y discreto… no parecía nada ostentoso, pero aun así era un regalo, odiaba que la gente invirtiera en mi cuando podían usarlo en algo útil, ¿pero que significaba eso para los Cullen?, era como quitarle una franja negra a una zebra

-¡por tu cumpleaños por supuesto!... anda ábrelo-había olvidado que hacía casi 2 meses cumplí 20 años, ja ja ja, tenía _20 años, un novio de 18 y unos pequeños, fruto de nuestro amor, que cumplirían un año el 13 de diciembre… no deseaba nada de esto, sin embargo este es el cielo que quiero para mi, sin el cual no podría vivir-_¿acaso quieres que lo abra por ti?-repuso exasperada mientras cruzaba fuertemente su brazos contra su pecho… suspiré discretamente mientras descubría en el interior de la caja una llave de auto… _espera un momento ¿¡de auto?,_ obviamente no necesité hacer audibles mis pensamientos, mi expresión azorada dijo lo que mis palabras por si solas no alcanzarían a abarcar-vamos Bella, no armes una escena aquí-dijo con una sonrisa

-pero… pero… ¿acaso no me conoces en lo absoluto Alice?-tartamudee mientras cerraba la caja con la llave dentro, para después colocar el ostentoso regalo en sus pequeñas manos, ¿por qué ella seguía sonriendo?, ¿acaso mi molestia le daba tanta gracia?-no estoy bromeando Alice, esta vez no aceptaré el regalo-continuó sonriendo… odiaba cuando se proponía convencerme, era demasiado buena en ello

Mas tardé en externar mi queja, que en ver a toda la manada, con Jake y mis hijos incluidos, en las ventanas de mi casa exclamando completamente emocionados acerca del lujoso auto que estaba en mi garaje. Comenzaba a creer que era mentira la ausencia de visiones de Alice con respecto a mi familia, ya que Jake y mis hijos se encargaron de hacerme ver que rechazar un Lexus LS 460 era un pecado capital por el cual jamás sería perdonada. El resto de la tarde no tuve más opción que escuchar a Jake y la manada recitar una y otra vez las bondades de ese auto que acababa de formar parte de mi familia, literalmente… "_sedán de 4 puertas y cinco plazas… motor longitudinal y transmisión a propulsión, innovación tecnológica de confort y seguridad… auto más silencioso que Rolls Royce…durabilidad de materiales a largo plazo"…_ dejé de prestar atención a la plática después de esto.

No me percaté del momento en que la noche había caído en Forks hasta que poco a poco los miembros de la manada comenzaron a emigrar a sus respectivos hogares, quedando sólo hasta el final los Cullen, mi familia y yo en la estancia.

-¿podemos quedarnos en casa de tío Carlisle esta noche mamá?-preguntó Ann con su voz aguda y madura mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia Jake, el cual, la aprisionó suavemente contra su pecho-tío Jasper y tío Emmet prometieron jugar con nosotros mañana-observé de reojo a Jake, no sería yo la que les daría el permiso, pero Ann sabía como manejar los hilos de la situación, esa mirada clavándose sobre los ojos negros de su padre, esa sonrisa que derretía el más frío de los corazones, y Aidan abrazarse a la pierna de su padre fue lo único que el necesitaba para deshacer todas sus defensas autoimpuestas

-pregúntenles a ellos si eso es posible… si no es molestia-susurró en voz baja mientras acariciaba con su mano libre el cabello de Aidan, el cual le regaló una sonrisa abierta y desinhibida

-¿podemos tío Carlisle?-mi hija posó sus ojos azules sobre los del patriarca de la familia, el cual ya adornaba su rostro con una sonrisa cálida y gentil que expresaba la respuesta que escuchamos momentos después

-por supuesto, siempre serán bienvenidos… teníamos pensado quedarnos en Forks para no hacer el viaje hasta Alaska-susurró mientras Esme sonreía complacida ante la visión de tener un día en casa a mis hijos… _niños correr por los pasillos de esa gran mansión, escuchar el eco de sus sonrisas… _me alegré que al menos por esta noche tendrían aquello que tanto anhelan

Y como si ya estuviese todo fríamente calculado por las mentes maquiavélicas de mis pequeños, también se llevaron a Jullien con ellos. Sonreí al ver la sonrisa de Rosalie mientras subía al mercedes de Carlisle con Jullien en brazos, para después perderse completamente de nuestra vista… era obvio que quienes habían invitado a los Cullen desde el principio habían sido mis pequeños traviesos… el amor que les profesaban era tan grande como el desprecio que Jake sentía hacia cada uno de ellos… pero mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi y veía como mi querido novio tiraba la última bolsa de platos sucios a la basura, un silencio sepulcral llenó el ambiente, siendo quebrantado de vez en vez por el canto lúgubre del viento nocturno, y mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Jake, percibiendo su adictivo aroma penetrar por mi nariz, y sentir el calor que emana su cuerpo acariciar cada espacio de mi piel, envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda cayendo en la cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en meses que estábamos completamente solos el y yo en casa, _¿acaso esto también había sido planeado por nuestros hijos?,_ sonreí mientras Jake giraba sobre si mismo sin despegarse de mi cuerpo al reconocer esto como una verdad absoluta e irrefutable.

-¿Aidan y Ann?-susurró en mi oído mientras envolvía mi cintura con sus brazos y me levantaba al vilo… no necesitó terminar la pregunta, sabía que mis pensamientos y los suyos estaban sincronizados, así que sin querer pronunciar en voz alta la respuesta, asentí mientras reclinaba mi cabeza hacia atrás y sentía como sus labios carnosos y calientes comenzaban a crear un camino de besos y caricias hasta llegar al hueco que se forma en mi clavícula

Con pasos perfectamente coreografiados llegamos lentamente hasta el baño sin despegar nuestros labios que se reconocían una y otra vez en un vals frenético y apasionado, al tiempo que nuestras lenguas danzaban entrelazadas la una con la otra, quedando la ropa completamente olvidada en el barandal, en la escalera… en el suelo… no sabía cuanto mi cuerpo había necesitado a Jake hasta este momento, donde caricias bruscas, salvajes e impetuosas recorrían sin cesar mis pechos, mi abdomen, mis piernas… mi intimidad… mi húmeda intimidad, la cual era reclamada una y otra vez por los dedos de Jake al tiempo que su boca exigía con el mismo ímpetu la mía… era como si deseara grabar una vez más sobre mi cuerpo su nombre para saberme suya y de nadie más. El canto de mis gemidos llenaba el ambiente nocturno que nos rodeaba, no necesitaba de la luz para apreciar las curvas y valles de su bien formada anatomía, así como de la firmeza de su miembro que se restregaba en la pasión del momento por mi vientre bajo, mis piernas… mis senos… ansiaba sentirlo dentro de mi, lo necesitaba… pero fueron sus dedos los que me penetraron continuamente mientras caíamos torpemente al suelo de la regadera al tiempo que su lengua repasaba con la vivacidad de un recién nacido mis pezones duros y erguidos… frotó, chupó y mordió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, el cual haría erupción de un momento a otro por el calor agobiante y exquisito que Jake me estaba haciendo experimentar… _quería volverme loca, y lo estaba logrando… sólo el tenía este poder…_

-Bella, me vuelves loco-susurró ronco por la pasión aun con su mano en mi intimidad y su boca aferrada a uno de mis pechos… sus dedos bailaban dentro de mi cuerpo una y otra vez, cada vez más aprisa… querían llevarme del infierno a la gloria en un viaje que no parecía tener fin

No pude responder a su afirmación aunque quise hacerlo, sólo gemidos y gritos ininteligibles salían de mi boca. Sabía que todo Forks podría escucharme, pero no me importó, podía verme el mundo entero y no sentiría pena en lo absoluto, no cuando lo único que soy capaz de experimentar en este momento es el éxtasis, la excitación y el deseo que nublan por completo cualquier otra emoción que pudiera existir dentro de mi mente en este instante inmortal donde sólo estamos Jake y yo… haciendo el amor, complaciéndonos el uno al otro mientras caricias apasionadas y desinhibidas caen sobre nuestros cuerpos.

-deja de jugar conmigo… no seas cruel y hazme tuya… vuélveme loca

Finalmente pude hacer audible el único pensamiento coherente que rondaba en mi mente mientras la lengua de Jake me penetraba al tiempo que succionaba los fluidos que destilaban de mi intimidad… jalé su cabeza con todas mis fuerzas hacia mi pelvis, y no para separarlo, sino para asirlo más hacia mi cuerpo si fuese posible… necesitaba más, era una necesidad imperiosa sentirlo dentro de mi… no me di cuenta que no había dejado de gemir un solo instante desde que este intercambio de caricias diera inicio.

-dios Bella… me excita que hagas eso

Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo yo lo mismo sin pronunciar queja alguna… era como si ambos fuésemos imanes de polos opuestos y me moviera en sintonía con el por mera inercia, y adivinando lo que el deseaba, me agaché hacia su cadera, tomé su miembro entre mis manos y comencé a succionarlo una y otra vez dentro de mi boca, percibiendo más fuerte mis sentidos el aroma a madera y canela envolver el ambiente húmedo que nos rodeaba, me excité aun más si eso era posible.

Esta vez fue su turno de llenar la habitación con aquellos gemidos que me llevaban del cielo al infierno en una montaña risa de emociones que ningún ser humano, vampiro o licántropo había experimentado jamás… Jake era mi cielo, mi paraíso, mi credo… era todo en lo que creía, lo único que necesitaba para seguir existiendo, ¿era egoísta depositar mi existencia entera en el?, si… pero era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no importarme en lo más mínimo lo cruel que era la frase de "sin ti no se vivir"… lo único que tenía en mi defensa era el amor que le profesaría lo que durara la palabra "siempre"…

_Era esclava de sus caricias así como dueña de su cuerpo_

-oh Bella… te amo… te amo-susurró mientras colocaba sus manos sobre mi cabeza indicándome que ritmo quería que siguiera, y como si de una orden silenciosa se tratara, hice lo que se me ordenaba sin chistar

¿Segundos, minutos, horas?... no sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, perdí la noción del espacio que nos rodeaba en el preciso instante que supe que el resto de la noche sería solamente nuestra… rodeados de besos y caricias, entrega y pasión… amor… un amor mucho más grande que la eternidad se abría paso desde el alma que nos convertía en un solo ser… acto que iba más allá de la pasión carnal a la cual sería fiel adicta, pero no con cualquiera, sino con Jake, el siempre marcaría la diferencia… sus brazos rodeando mi espalda en estos momentos, sus dedos largos y toscos recorriendo con delicadeza la cicatriz que adorna mi espalda, sus labios besando la piel que recubre mi cuello… su cadera moviéndose una y otra vez contra la mía al ritmo de nuestra respiración cada vez más agitada mientras permanezco sentada encima suyo aferrando una de mis manos alrededor de su espalda amplia y tonificada, al tiempo que la otra se regocija acariciando su cabello, sus hombros, sus pectorales… pero la poca razón que se permite registrar todo esto, se pierde rápidamente entre el fuego y la pasión en la que me veo envuelta en estos instantes preciosos de mi vida donde lo único que es real es Jake… su amor que puedo tocar y sentir.

-te amo Jake, te necesito…-susurré muy bajo aunque supe que me había escuchado con claridad… sin poder evitarlo mis dientes se clavaron sobre su cuello y sentí como su calor penetraba hasta las fibras más profundas de mi cuerpo

Su respuesta a mis palabras fue un beso en los labios mientras se colocaba encima mío, y sin dejar de mover cadenciosamente su caderas contra la mía, coloqué una de mis manos sobre la suya visualizando que muy pronto ambos llegaríamos al clímax, Jake incrementaba cada vez más el ritmo al igual que yo, mis manos se crisparon sobre su piel y lo siguiente que escuché fue el eco de nuestras voces retumbando en las paredes del baño una y otra vez al tiempo que llegábamos juntos a la cima del mayor de los placeres carnales que ningún ser vivo podría jamás experimentar, siendo esta una de las muchas entregas que tendríamos lo que restaba de la noche, ¿dormir?, quien pensaba en eso cuando tenía a Jake más que dispuesto a pasarse la noche en vela junto conmigo… sencillamente descansar sería una pérdida de tiempo en este momento.

-¿ahora si me dirás que sucedió mientras estabas con Carlisle?, te veías asustada-estábamos en la cocina casi desnudos… el reloj de la pared marcaba las 5:32 am… no tardaría en salir el sol, ni en colorearse de gris el cielo al tiempo que las nubes ocultan de nuestra vista el cielo de Forks… y con todo esto llegó a mi mente aquel presentimiento que dejé olvidado en lo más profundo de mi cerebro con más fuerza que ayer… inconscientemente apreté con demasiada fuerza su mano, pero en ningún momento se quejó, si lo lastimé, la herida estaba en proceso de recuperación

-algo va a suceder… algo grave-Jake colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me asió contra su pecho… aun tenía impregnado por todo su cuerpo una mezcla de su aroma y el mío-¿serán acaso los Volturi?

-estaremos preparados para lo que sea-susurró mientras acariciaba la cicatriz que me hizo James años atrás

-pero el estaba interesado en mis habilidades y también en como serían nuestros hijos… tengo miedo que el quiera…-colocó una de sus manos sobre mi boca impidiéndome seguir hablando

-los protegeremos, a ti y a nuestros hijos, no permitiremos que nada malo les pase… antes que pongan un dedo sobre ti o nuestros hijos tendrán que matarme a mi primero-dejé de respirar unos momentos al visualizar en mi mente las palabras que acababa de decirme hacía unos instantes… no había ocurrido aun y ya estaba llorando histérica en sus brazos

-¡no vuelvas a decir eso!... no podría soportarlo, si te matan yo muero contigo Jake, ¡jamás pienses en morir con tanta facilidad!-musité entre lágrimas mientras escondía mi rostro en su pecho

-si llega a haber una pelea, lucharé por proteger a los que amo hasta la muerte, ese es el destino que he elegido y por el cual lucharé hasta mi último respiro Bella… si alguien intenta destruir aquello que amo no dudaré en lanzarme a las fauces de la muerte si con ello logro salvar tu vida o la de nuestros hijos-comprendía sus palabras, yo misma compartía ese mismo sentimiento, pero escucharlo aceptar su muerte en caso de que los Volturi o cualquier pusiera en peligro mi vida o la de Aidan y Ann no fue nada sencillo de digerir

-entonces no puedes recriminarme que yo quiera hacer lo mismo si intuyo que tu vida pueda estar en riesgo ¿verdad?-sin tener el valor de mirarlo a la cara, sentí como los brazos que rodeaban mi espalda se tensaban… fue un golpe bajo revertir sus propias palabras, pero nadie podía culparme de mi sentir en estos momentos, pese todo era feliz sabiendo que ambos recorríamos el mismo camino… que pese a todo, nuestros pensamientos estaban sincronizados y que no temíamos morir en el intento de proteger nuestro destino y a la gente que amábamos

-eso no es justo Bells, y lo sabes-asentí y no dije más, no pensaba retractarme de mis palabras, no cuando sabía que tenía pensado hacer lo que fuera con tal de preservar su vida… no haría promesas que sería incapaz de cumplir

Aun así el tenía razón, no había sido justo, el había elegido su destino y yo el mío, lo cual significaba que si el llegaba a dejar este mundo antes que yo, pensaba seguirlo inmediatamente, sin ningún segundo de retraso.

Dejando el tema atrás por unos momentos, nos dimos un baño de agua helada, aun era muy temprano para ir por los niños, después de todo Ann nos había dicho que Emmet y Jasper jugarían con ellos, sería cruel si los priváramos de esos instantes con los Cullen, pero siempre llegaba primero a mi mente Rosalie… por ella dilataría lo más que pudiera ir por mis hijos y por Jullien, ella era feliz con mi hermano, en estos momentos debía estar esperando junto a su cuna a que el despertara para poder darle un baño de agua caliente así como vestirlo con las mejores ropas que seguramente compró junto con Esme durante la noche… si, esperaría a que la mañana finalizara, ya por la tarde haría lo inevitable, mientras tanto disfrutaría de estos momentos con Jake, jamás me cansaría de poseer una y otra vez su cuerpo, o de succionar lo más que pudiera su sangre, aquel adictivo y embriagante liquido que en estos momentos recorría a través de mis venas.

Durante unos instantes mi mundo se redujo a Jake, no existía ni el peligro, ni la ansiedad por la incertidumbre del mañana, solo el y yo dentro de esta burbuja de cristal que se quebrantaría una vez cruzáramos estas puertas, pero me equivoqué, fue un ring de mi celular lo que desmoronó cualquier clase de esperanza de que la mala suerte finalmente se olvidaría por completo de mi existencia… obviamente no fue así, no tenía tanta suerte… el desayuno que Jake me había preparado se quedó intacto en la mesa del comedor, así como el arreglo de flores que había arrancado del bosque que custodiaba nuestra casa. Nos dirigíamos hacia la casa de los Cullen en el Lexus LS 460 negro que me habían regalado, era cierto aquello que decían que era incluso más silencioso que un Rolls Royce, _Bella tonta, este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas… _ y aun así, cuando el 99% de mi mente estaba enfocada en la creciente angustia que se apoderaba de mi ser mientras me aferraba inconscientemente a una de las manos de Jake, pude apreciar las bondades de este auto que era demasiado lujoso para nosotros, y aun así era bonito, me gustaba más de lo que me permitía expresar.

_Dime Alice-respondí temerosa mientras colocaba el auricular de mi celular en mi oído al ver que era ella la que me llamaba_

_Tienen que venir de inmediato, no hay tiempo para explicarlo por teléfono, es urgente-habló tan deprisa que a penas y pude comprender sus palabras… lo único cierto era que mis temores tenían fundamento… todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar alarmantemente… Jake me arrebató el celular y habló directamente con Alice… para desgracia mía escuche su voz cantarina como si la tuviese a un lado mío-tuve una visión… los Volturi vienen hacia acá Jacob… es inminente_

**Notas de la autora**

**¿que les parecio?, ¿bueno, decepcionante, interesante...?, me esforce mucho en este caop (así como en los otros), pero dada la cantidad de trabajo que tuve espero haber conseguido plasmar las emociones que espero ustedes hayan recibido, si no, prometo esforzarme más en el siguiente.**

**Ahora no pondre adelanto, ya que a penas y conseguí llenar el cap 35. Nos leemos pronto¡**


	37. Capitulo 36

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Tienen que venir de inmediato, no hay tiempo para explicarlo por teléfono, es urgente-habló tan deprisa que a penas y pude comprender sus palabras… lo único cierto era que mis temores tenían fundamento… todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar alarmantemente… Jake me arrebató el celular y habló directamente con Alice… para desgracia mía escuche su voz cantarina como si la tuviese a un lado mío-tuve una visión… los Volturi vienen hacia acá Jacob… es inminente_

**Capítulo 36**

-Bells, cielo, ya llegamos-parpadee un par de veces mientras mi vista se ajustaba al entorno, ¿a que hora llegamos a casa de los Cullen cuando hasta hace unos momentos estábamos en la carretera?... giré mi rostro hacia la mansión y coloqué mis manos a la altura de mi pecho, _el fin estaba llegando_… podía percibir el aroma a muerte y desesperanza tan claramente penetrando por mi nariz que un escalofrío helado que jamás había experimentado recorrió todo mi cuerpo

Mientras salía del auto ayudada por Jake, las palabras de Alice retumbaban una y otra vez en mi mente, parecía que tenía una versión en miniatura de mi querida amiga dentro de mi cabeza, la cual, cruelmente me recordaba sin decírmelo con palabras cual era mi destino, percatándome al tiempo que nos encaminábamos a la puerta de entrada de la mansión de los Cullen, que no es miedo a morir lo que sentía crecer como espuma dentro de mi pecho, mi angustia residía en algo mucho mas importante que mi propia existencia, _mis hijos. _Conscientemente aferré con fuerza mi mano a la de Jake, si este era el final de todo, abandonaría este mundo a su lado, aunque antes de morir tenía algo importante que hacer, buscar la manera de proteger a mis bebés de los Volturi, debía existir una manera de que pasaran completamente desapercibidos por ellos, aunque de no haberla, la inventaría, aun así una vez puse un pie dentro de la lujosa estancia, me obligué a sonreír mientras veía a mis pequeños jugar divertidamente con Jasper y Emmet… todo indicaba que los Cullen habían decidido ocultarles el peligro que nos envolvía a todos. Agradecí infinitamente que los alejaran, dentro de lo posible, de la catástrofe que estaba por caer sobre nosotros, aunque una parte de mi mente se repetía como una letanía, que ese peligro iba dirigido expresamente a ellos… no me importaba en lo más mínimo si eran los Volturi, la realeza de los vampiros, los que imponen la leyes o como sea que quieran llamarse, yo encontraría la manera de proteger a mis bebés.

-¡mami!-al vernos, ambos corrieron a nuestro encuentro, tomando Jake entre sus brazos a Aidan mientras yo tomaba entre los míos a Ann, necesitábamos tenerlos cerca y saber que se encontraban con bien… por la manera que Jake aprisionaba contra su pecho a Aidan supe que cada uno de nuestros pensamientos estaban sincronizados, ambos haríamos hasta lo imposible por protegerlos, aun cuando ese imposible significara morir en el intento… si lográbamos llegar a nuestra meta, la muerte sería un premio que recibiríamos con gusto-¿tan rápido nos vamos a casa?, queremos quedarnos más tiempo, ¿podemos?-sonreí mientras besaba las mejillas de mi hija, no me cansaba de proferirle mimos y cariños, quería decirle sin palabras lo mucho que la amaba, necesitaba que recordara que siempre estaríamos juntos los cuatro, que aunque no me viera presente, tanto ella como su hermano nos encontrarían a Jake y a mi dentro de su corazón… que daría todo por ella con tal de saberla sana y salva junto con Aidan y Jullien… mis hijos eran ese algo que debía salvar, lo demás era insustancial, no necesito decir que mis hijos y Jake eran mi prioridad principal, _la única_

-por supuesto, pueden quedarse el tiempo que quieran, ¿verdad Jake?-pregunté y Jake asintió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Ann

-por supuesto que si, pero antes de darles el permiso completo denme un beso, si no, puedo cambiar de opinión-Jake adornó su rostro con un gracioso mohín al tiempo que colocaba a Aidan en el suelo, captando sus palabras la atención curiosa de nuestros hijos-… aunque antes tendrán que alcanzarme-sabía que Jake estaba tan devastado como yo, y aun así tenía el valor suficiente de sonreír y jugar con nuestros hijos para evitar que sospecharan que algo sucedía

_¿Pero por cuanto tiempo podríamos mantenerlos ignorantes del peligro que nos aguarda a todos?_

-¡papá, eso es trampa!-la voz de Ann hizo eco en la sala de los Cullen al igual que su risa, al tiempo que Aidan junto con ella, se impulsaban sobre sus pies para seguir a Jake, el cual había desaparecido de nuestra vista una vez se internara en el bosque que nos rodeaba

Durante un momento todos permanecimos en silencio, ni un ruido, ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el sonido del viento, o del trinar de los árboles, dentro de mi oscuridad, sólo un sonido podría obligarme a continuar sonriendo, el latido de un corazón humano, de un ser pequeño e indefenso… existía alguien más por el cual debía seguir luchando por mantener en pie esta falsa felicidad, no importaba que Jullien sólo tuviera un año de edad, no quería que mi hermano padeciera ni por un instante de esta agonía que nos alcanzaría tarde o temprano, no me permitiría mostrarle mi desesperación, sabía que era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme en pie en una situación así.

Giré mi rostro y vi a Rosalie descender por la escalera ataviada con un vestido asimétrico corto con una sola manga color lavanda, llevando orgullosamente en brazos a mi hermano, el cual al verme sonrió mostrándonos a todos los dientes pequeños que comenzaban a asomarse por sus encías enrojecidas e hinchadas… Rose le había ofrecido una mordedera para mitigar el dolor, la cual terminó en el suelo al extender sus brazos hacia mi, mientras abría y cerraba rápidamente sus deditos formando unos puños tan pequeños que sin esfuerzo alcanzaría a cubrirlos con una de mis manos.

-ven aquí… -sin detenerme a pedirle a Rose que me entregara a mi hermano, lo tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a darle vueltas en el aire mientras el entorno que nos rodeaba se convertía rápidamente en una masa borrosa y sin forma, a mis ojos parecían pinceladas rápidas de color que habían sido creadas al azar, escuchando en cada rincón de esta mansión como la risa de Jullien se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte… su felicidad, al igual que la de mis hijos, me daban el valor para enfrentarme a lo que fuera, no necesitaba escuchar de boca de Alice la nueva amenaza que se acercaba rápidamente hacia Forks, adivinaba cuales serían sus palabras… en este momento sólo quería jugar con mi hermano… necesitaba estar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado, ayudándole a dar más primeros pasos, a enseñarle a recitar más primeras palabras, ansiaba decirle el nombre de cada cosa que lo rodeaba, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no quería que olvidara ningún rasgo de mi rostro, porque en mi caso, sería imposible olvidar el suyo, lo tenía grabado en mi mente junto con el de mis bebés… eso siempre serían para mi… mis bebés, mis pequeños por los cuales daría mi vida entera sin dudar

Una parte de mi intuía que esta era una despedida, que existía la posibilidad de que jamás volvería a ver a Jullien o a mis bebés, y mientras permanecía sentada sobre el césped que adorna el amplio jardín de los Cullen, con Jullien sentado sobre mi regazo, le recito una y otra vez la misma historia… de cómo nuestros padres se conocieron, lo mucho que lo amaron y lo importante que es para mi que siempre, pase lo que pase, sea feliz, y como si comprendiera lo que digo, clava sus ojos azules sobre los míos y coloca una de sus pequeñas manos sobre mis mejillas… era como si intentara darme consuelo… cerré fuertemente los ojos intentando reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con desbordarse a través de mis mejillas, volviéndose insoportablemente doloroso este nudo que se había instalado en mi garganta.

Mientras veía a Jullien luchar por mantenerse despierto entre mis brazos y como su cabeza se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, una brisa fría chocó contra mi rostro obligándome a pegar a mi hermano contra mi pecho mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el cielo, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?... ¿una hora, dos?... lo cierto era que no me importaba, jugué con Jullien hasta que el cansancio le recordó que era hora de su siesta, y aun cuando el tiempo transcurrido carecía de importancia alguna, mi mente se repitió que debía de ser la 1:30 aproximadamente… despegué mis ojos de las espesas nubes grises que adornaban el cielo de Forks y volví a admirar el rostro de mi hermano, el cual finalmente había sido vencido por el cansancio y dormía placidamente en un sueño libre de pesadillas, pero fue un sonido estruendoso parecido a una explosión lo que lo obligó a despertarse abruptamente al tiempo que comenzaba a llorar… con Jullien en brazos me puse en pie reconociendo que ese sonido provino del interior de la casa de los Cullen… _algo se había roto, ¿un televisor acaso… una cómoda o un enorme ventanal?, me perfilaba por esto último._

No tuve tiempo de encontrar la respuesta correcta ni ganas de recorrer la casa para saber que o quien había descargado su mal humor contra aquello que seguramente yacía en pedazos sobre el piso de alguno de los cuartos de la mansión de los Cullen, mis sentidos estaban enfocados en calmar el llanto de mi hermano, el cual frotaba sus ojos cerrados con sus puñitos, así como su frente contra mi pecho, estaba tan asustado como cansado.

-no pasó nada… duerme, estoy aquí, nada malo te pasará-mientras lo mecía suavemente de un lado a otro, viendo como adornaba su rostro con un tierno puchero, escuché como poco a poco su llanto cedía, apoderándose el cansancio nuevamente de mi hermano, Rosalie se acercó presurosa hacia nosotros

-perdón bebé, tu tío Edward te despertó ¿verdad?-_¿Edward ya había regresado?, ¿acaso el había sido el responsable de ese sonido estridente?_

-parece que ya se está quedando dormido de nuevo-susurré mientras entrábamos juntas a la casa, encontrándonos con Alice y Esme en la sala, las cuales tenían entre sus manos una cobija y un biberón… parece que este último no nos sería de mucha utilidad por el momento, Jullien estaba más dormido que despierto realmente

-está fatigado, estuvo jugando toda la mañana-sonreí ante las palabras de Esme, habría sido perfecto tomar fotos de Jullien dar sus primeros pasos en cortos tramos, gatear sobre el césped húmedo mientras intenta alcanzar una mariposa que reposa sobre una flor… o simplemente captar sus hermosas sonrisas mientras algunos dientes blancos y pequeños adornan sus encías… si, habría sido perfecto captar esos instantes en fotografías-parece que su biberón tendrá que esperar-musitó al tiempo que retiraba uno de los rizos de Jullien que caía libremente sobre su frente, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa tierna y fraternal… parece que Jullien despertaba el instinto maternal en todas las Cullen de esta casa, aunque especialmente en Rosalie y Esme, les era imposible resistirse al encanto natural que mi hermano emana

-para el seguramente hace bastante frío, por eso bajé preparada-inquirió Alice mientras colocaba un cobertor encima de el

-gracias Alice-dije y después silencio

Poco a poco el resto de los Cullen, incluida Tanya, se reunieron en la sala, y sabía que sea lo que sea que Alice, Carlisle o Esme fueran a decir, era algo que no deseaba que Jullien escuchara aunque estuviese dormido, así que lo coloqué sobre los brazos de Rose, la cual le susurraba una canción de cuna mientras subía con él las escaleras.

-los Volturi vienen por mi y mis hijos ¿verdad?-susurré al escuchar que Rosalie se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos de la sala, la mirada de todos se clavó sobre mi rostro

-… si, pero… -Alice titubeo al tiempo que posaba rápidamente sus ojos sobre Edward y Carlisle, parecía que ellos conocían un dato que yo desconocía

-¿qué sucede?-pregunté con cierto recelo, no podía existir algo peor que saber que los Volturi venían expresamente para llevarse a mis hijos o matarlos en el intento ¿o si?… pero yo misma me silencié al percatarme de mi error, _¡estaba equivocada!_-… está relacionado con Jake ¿verdad?-pregunté mientras aferraba mis manos en el pantalón de mezclilla azul que llevaba puesto, justo a la altura de las rodillas… comencé a sentir como un temblor recorría mi cuerpo, temía y ansiaba escuchar la respuesta

-al parecer alguien presentó una… acusación formal a los Volturi contra el asesino de Laurent, Bella-dejé de respirar en cuanto escuché la voz de Carlisle llenar el silencio que reinó de momentos en la sala de los Cullen… aunque no necesitaba escuchar más, me era imposible moverme de este sillón en el que me encontraba sentada, temblando ante el terror creciente de saber que el nombre que pronunciaría Carlisle a continuación sería el de la persona por la cual me aventaría a cualquier infierno creado por el hombre con tal de protegerlo de algún peligro-después de escuchar la denuncia, los Volturi decidieron condenar a muerte a esa persona… vienen a matar a Jacob

-¡no!-¿esa había sido mi voz?, ¿acaso aquella resonancia segura y enfurecida se generó en mi garganta?... ¿¡pero si mi cuerpo entero seguía temblando como una gelatina?, ¿cómo era posible que mis palabras y mis movimientos expresaran emociones completamente diferentes?-¡no… ni mis hijos ni Jake!, antes los mato, ¡los despedazo con mis propias manos aunque muera en el intento!-espeté sin importarme que mi voz se escuchara varios kilómetros a la redonda, estaba realmente furiosa, jamás en mi vida había experimentado estos niveles de enojo, odio y rabia, solo necesité escuchar que existía una amenaza de muerte sobre los pilares de mi existencia para saber que mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón, incluso el rincón más minúsculo, estaban dispuestos a descuartizar a quien quiera que osara ponerle un solo dedo a Jake o mis hijos

-y yo contigo-giré mi rostro rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Jake en la sala, viéndolo de pie sólo en el marco de la entrada. Una vez más, sin dar la orden a mi cuerpo, este se incorporó de un salto del sillón y refugié mi rostro en su pecho al tiempo que rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos-escuché todo… no pretendo morir tan fácil a manos de esos chupasangres, y mucho menos poner a mis hijos en bandeja de plata para que formen parte de su colección… antes que eso suceda pelearemos contra ellos con un solo objetivo, matarlos

-siento que les debo ofrecer una disculpa a ambos en nombre de mi familia-de pronto la voz de Tanya, con aquella resonancia de campanas que me hipnotizaba, me obligó a apartar mi mirada del rostro de Jake para enfocar mi atención en ella y sus ojos dorados, me sorprendió mucho verla con el semblante de una persona consumida por el dolor y no con aquella arrogancia y egolatría que desde que la conozco le he visto portar-me temo que este problema lo ha ocasionado mi hermana Irina, de verdad lo siento mucho… ella fue la que levantó cargos contra Jacob y es por eso que los Volturi han decidido venir hacia acá, no importan sus motivos, no es razón suficiente para darle la espalda a la familia… hemos puesto en peligro a los bebés, eso jamás me lo podré perdonar

Cubrió su rostro desesperada con ambas manos mientras Edward rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos para intentar darle consuelo, sabía que sus palabras las había dicho con sinceridad… una parte de mi quiso correr y abrazarla, o al menos tomar sus manos entre las mías e infundirle un poco de consuelo, pero no creo que esperara esa reacción de mi parte, el cero y yo éramos exactamente lo mismo para ella… nada, aun así supe que debía decir algo aunque mis palabras no fuesen de mucha ayuda.

-no tenemos nada que disculparte, en realidad creo que de no haber ido tu hermana con los Volturi, ellos habrían buscado otra excusa para venir a Forks, esta visita es algo que harían a corto, mediano o largo plazo, no debes sentirte culpable… mi destino sólo lo decido yo-Jake apretó con fuerza sus manos sobre mi cintura intentando asirme más contra su cuerpo hirviente… no necesitó decir que el opinaba lo mismo que yo

-¿y los niños?-pregunté al recordar que Jake había llegado solo

-se quedaron con mi papá y Rachel en la Push… no fue fácil persuadirlos, pero sabía que era necesario mantenerlos alejados de aquí para poder hablar con libertad… ahora debo encontrar la manera de conseguir la colección en 10 tomos de química avanzada para Ann y un ipod para Aidan con todas las melodías de Haydn… esas fueron sus condiciones para que aceptaran quedarse en la Push por unos momentos-me divirtió más de lo que me permití expresar las peticiones de mis hijos… no era momento para reír, pero me servía como terapia, era una incógnita cuando volvería a carcajearme de esta manera… disfrute al máximo de cada inhalación y exhalación de aire hasta que el estómago me dolió de tanto reír

¿Por qué Jake no reía conmigo?, ¿por qué no se decidía a compartir estos momentos de felicidad robada a mi lado?, alguien gritaba en la lejanía, ¿o era un llanto desesperado?, más bien parecía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué sufría tanto esa persona?, su lamento era tan lastimero aunque se escuchaba el eco de sus carcajadas, que yo misma tenía ganas de llorar a su lado, ¿acaso nadie quería consolarla?.

-no llores Bells, por favor, me parte el corazón verte así-susurró en mi oído mientras sentía con claridad sus manos rodear mi cintura y mis hombros al tiempo que pegaba su rostro contra mis mejillas

_¿llorar?, ¿quién estaba llorando?, yo estaba riendo_

Pero fue cuando escuché sus palabras que me di cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez, lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, mi risa se mezclaba con los sollozos que salían despedidos desde mi garganta, por primera vez me di cuenta de un dolor agudo y profundo que se había instalado en el centro de mi pecho que no pensaba desaparecer fácilmente, con cada lágrima se volvía más intenso este malestar, ¿acaso no podía guardar este dolor sólo para mi?, ¿por qué no fui un poco mas fuerte y aparte a Jake de esta agonía?, ya era suficiente el dolor que tenía que cargar como para que yo, egoístamente, le hubiese añadido un peso más a su alma, me enojé conmigo misma por mi debilidad e incapacidad de disfrazar mi dolor, pero en el fondo de mi alma, lograba escuchar una voz que repetía sin cesar verdades que no deseaba escuchar… palabras que dolían una más que la otra y aun así no pude seguir evadiendo aquello que sabía era la única verdad que jamás le revelaría a Jake.

_¿Por qué cuando era tan feliz al lado de mi familia, cuando parecía que comenzaba a recorrer un destino en común con el hombre que amo, ignorando los demonios que llevo sobre mi espalda, tenía que suceder esto?, jamás lamentaré las decisiones que me ayudaron a conseguir este destino, dar mi vida por proteger los pilares de mi existencia siempre sería una manera grandiosa de sacarle provecho a mi existencia, pero me habría gustado disfrutar mas de mis hijos, de Jake, y porque no, imaginar que algún día seríamos marido y mujer… en el fondo, sin poder decirlo en voz alta, es algo que me gustaría ver culminado si es que tenemos la suerte de seguir con vida, pero mi realidad era otra, el y yo íbamos a morir, finalmente conocería aquel final feliz que Rosalie asegura es la muerte… ¿qué mas podía pedirle al mundo que ir a mi paraíso personal con la persona a la que le rendiría tributo el resto de mis días?... eso es un premio que no merecía pero que no pensaba rechazar de presentárseme la oferta._

Obviamente no logré convencer a Jake ni a ninguno de los Cullen que mis lágrimas habían sido producto de la felicidad y no de la tristeza, sabía que hasta para mi esa había sido una excusa bastante tonta, pero no les di tiempo para sermonearme, había algo mucho más importante que atender en este momento que intentar darme un sermón que no pensaría escuchar. Alice decía que los Volturi estarían en Forks aproximadamente en 15 días, pero como Jake, mis hijos y yo estábamos involucrados, la definición de sus visiones no era demasiado precisa, así que teníamos que comenzar a tomar precauciones inmediatas, y la primera de la lista era, ¿como proteger a mis hijos sin que ellos sospecharan lo que sucedía alrededor suyo?.

Jake rechazó toda ayuda de los Cullen, no tenía pensado aceptar nada que viniera de ellos, yo sabía que estaba siendo irracional y orgulloso, ahora más que nunca necesitábamos unir fuerzas, pero no quería imponer una solución que me traería problemas con el… lo que menos deseaba era que el y yo tuviéramos una pelea, los que podrían ser nuestros últimos días juntos.

-no podemos permitir que enfrenten solos a los Volturi Jacob, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y discutimos las posibles soluciones?, te aseguro que juntos podremos proteger a Bella, pero sobre todo a Aidan y Ann como es tu deseo… permítenos resarcir en algo el daño que les hemos ocasionado sin ser esa nuestra intención-todos guardamos silencio, sabía que si alguien de los Cullen podía convencer a Jake de abandonar su misión suicida era Carlisle, el cual con su diplomacia logró lo que ninguno de los presentes pudo, inmovilizar los pies de Jake sobre el suelo de madera que pisaba y dejarlo sumido en sus pensamientos que le repetían una y otra vez que debía escuchar las palabras de Carlisle y dejar a un lado su orgullo, el cual podría costarle la vida a nuestros hijos… nosotros no importábamos en lo absoluto

_¿Qué opinas Bells?-_escuché la voz de Jake tan claro que creí por una fracción de segundo que realmente esas palabras habían salido de su boca, pero la verdad era que jamás movió sus labios, fue su mente la que se comunicó con la mía, ¿me pregunto si pensando la respuesta el escucharía también mis palabras?

_Que debemos aceptar la propuesta de Carlisle… si algo nos pasa, ellos podrán proteger a Aidan y Ann, tienen los medios para hacerlo-_¿me habría escuchado?, abrí la boca intentando pronunciar lo que hace un momento pensé, pero no necesite hacerlo, uno, porque ningún sonido salió de mi boca, y dos, porque en este preciso instante los brazos de Jake se asieron sobre mi cintura al tiempo que sus labios chocaban contra los míos… disfrutaba enormemente sentir como su calor traspasaba mis barreras auto impuestas y desnudaba mi alma, jamás me sentí tan unida a alguien como con Jake… era una unión completamente natural y a la vez algo fuera de este mundo.

Inmediatamente aceptamos la propuesta de los Cullen, comenzó el movimiento dentro de la casa, si bien Carlisle apostaba a que no habría batalla y que podíamos solucionar cualquier diferencia con palabras, el resto de los Cullen y la manada no tenía esa misma perspectiva, sabíamos que una pelea sangrienta se desataría, y posiblemente las vidas de las personas que quería se perderían al igual que la mía.

Aidan y Ann llegaron a la casa de los Cullen acompañados por Jake, cuando la noche cayó sobre Forks, una vez pusieron un pie dentro de la estancia, mis hijos se mostraron tensos al percibir la angustia y preocupación que intentábamos por todos los medios ocultarles, pero, ¿si me preguntaban algo tendría el valor de mentirles?, ¿acaso esa era la mejor manera de protegerlos del peligro?, ¿mantenerlos completamente ignorantes de la situación… dejarlos completamente indefensos?.

-mamá, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Ann mientras se refugiaba en mis brazos al tiempo que Aidan se escondía entre las piernas de Jake con lágrimas en los ojos… los músculos que cubrían el cuello de mi hija estaban tensos como las cuerdas de un piano, sus manos pequeñas se afianzaron con increíble fuerza sobre mi pecho enterrándome ligeramente sus uñas, no sentí dolor en realidad, solo me transmitió su angustia… definitivamente no estábamos logrando apartarlos del peligro, con nuestros gestos les decíamos todo sin pronunciar una sola palabra-¿por qué están preocupados?, mi hermano y yo podemos sentirlo-Jake tomó a Aidan entre sus brazos, el cual estaba serio, viendo fijamente el rostro de todos mientras lágrimas traidoras resbalaban por sus mejillas… parecía que intentaba mantenerse sosegado ante la situación, pero era demasiado pequeño aun, no importaban los progresos asombrosamente rápidos que nos regalaban día a día, mis pequeños aun no cumplían un año de edad y su vida ya estaba en grave peligro… debían lidiar con esa situación aunque mis instintos me gritaran que guardara silencio, que les dijera mentiras para evitar que sufrieran

Sin responder inmediatamente su pregunta me dirigí al sillón seguida de cerca por Jake y el resto de los Cullen y comencé a narrarles lo poco que sabíamos sin entrar mucho en los detalles oscuros que los rodeaban a ellos en particular… _la mejor manera de protegerlos es hablarles con la verdad, mentirles solo conseguirá acercarlos más al peligro._

-¿tendremos que separarnos?-preguntó Ann con su voz madura mientras posaba su mirada en la nada, aunque un distraído podría decir que miraba con una fijación no propia de una niña de su edad a Carlisle y Esme que estaban sentados justo frente a ella

-tal vez… -respondí sin tener ganas de mentirle, no quería hacer promesas que quizás no podría cumplir

Esperé que llorara, que se enojara, incluso que hiciera una rabieta que en su corta vida jamás le he visto hacer, pero nada, sólo silencio, incluso las lágrimas que adornaran el rostro de Aidan hacía unos momentos comenzaban a desaparecer, sea lo que sea que pasara por sus mentes era indescifrable incluso para mi, observé a Edward esperando una señal que me indicara que es aquello que pasaba por la mente de mis pequeños, pero nada, estaba tan concentrado en ellos que supuse que estábamos en igualdad de circunstancias aunque Jasper se veía inquieto y un poco alterado, sea lo que sea que pensaran hacer mis hijos no estaba agradándole en absoluto.

-¿qué es lo que quieren que hagamos realmente?-se bajó de mis piernas de un salto y se paró en el centro de la estancia emulándola Aidan, los cuales tomados de la mano, dieron unos pasos hacia el ventanal que adornaba la estancia, iluminando sus cuerpos un rayo de luz lunar al tiempo que giraban sus cuerpos hacia nosotros, pareciendo a nuestros ojos criaturas increíblemente hermosas, que curiosamente los hacía tan reales como fantasiosos, parecía como si la luna hubiese enviado a unos dioses pequeños que venían exclusivamente a expiar todos nuestros pecados… no sabía si lo que veía era real o producto de mi imaginación, pero me dio la impresión que sus ojos brillaron en la distancia con luz propia, pero por primera vez percibí en ambos un sentimiento que heló mi sangre… furia-¿cuál será el papel que desempeñaremos en esta batalla?, ¿acaso nos pedirán que estemos escondidos mientras vemos como nuestra familia entera muere en una batalla suicida?... ¿de verdad son tan ingenuos para creer que lo permitiremos?-de pronto el cielo nocturno, que estaba imposiblemente negro se llenó de nubes negras con tonalidades rojas y anaranjadas escuchándose en la lejanía varios truenos que estremecían el suelo que pisábamos

Ninguno pudo pronunciar una sola palabra, estábamos sin habla y completamente anonadados, era irreal ver a un par de niños que no aparentaban tener más de 3 años y medio de edad con la postura propia de un adulto, y mucho menos ver a una niña pequeña que en apariencia es indefensa, dirigirse a un grupo de personas con aquella voz madura que tenía una resonancia de campanillas, aunque pude distinguir un tono oscuro y lúgubre en su voz que jamás le había escuchado portar sino hasta ahora… frente a nosotros teníamos a un par de niños dispuestos a lo que fuera con tal de defender a su familia, un miedo terrible recorrió mi cuerpo al visualizar esa escena, Aidan y Ann cara a cara con los Volturi… peleando una batalla a muerte… no me importaban que tan valederas fuesen las razones de mis hijos para luchar lado a lado con nosotros, no pensaba negociar nuestras decisiones con ellos… antes de escuchar su plan mi respuesta sería un no rotundo e irrevocable.

-nuestra única preocupación es velar por su seguridad-pronunció Carlisle en un susurro mientras estrechaba la mano de Esme entre las suyas, por un momento creí que la mirada de mis hijos se suavizaba

-nosotros podemos pelear, somos útiles en una batalla, ¡lo sabes mamá!-Ann estaba molesta, su voz hizo eco en la estancia al tiempo que la mano que tenía libre la cerraba fuertemente en forma de puño… fue tal la fuerza que imprimió, que su brazo comenzó a vibrar alarmantemente-papá… ¡díselo a mamá!, ni Aidan ni yo queremos ser protegidos si ustedes no están con nosotros, ¡no queremos!, nuestra opinión también cuenta, después de todo somos los causantes de que esta batalla este por empezar, tenemos derecho a decidir que es lo mejor para nosotros-no importaba que hubiésemos omitido ese detalle, mis hijos leyeron perfectamente entre líneas las palabras que deseaba jamás supieran… mi alma era un libro abierto para ellos, era obvio que sabían que mi respuesta silenciosa era un no, las cejas de Ann y Aidan estaban tan contraídas que casi podían tocarse la una a la otra

-no queremos que se vean involucrados en esta pelea y esa es nuestra última palabra… ¿creen que es fácil aceptar esta situación?, ¿qué su mamá y yo deseamos alejarnos de ustedes porque eso es lo primero que llegó a nuestra mente?... es la decisión más difícil que hemos tomado, y pese lo duro que me resulta asimilar que existe la posibilidad de no volver a verlos, se que jamás me arrepentiré de nuestra decisión, Bella y yo queremos que ustedes sean fuertes para no hacer esta situación aun más difícil, pero sobretodo verlos vivos y felices, quizás ahora no lo comprendan, pero más adelante entenderán que todo esto lo hicimos por su bien, porque los amamos más que a nada en este mundo-Jake me dejó sin habla, había sido duro pero al mismo tiempo cálido y gentil… dulce, sus palabras solo hicieron toda esta situación más real e inevitable

-bueno, es hora de comer y después a la cama-de pronto Esme se levantó del sillón y se acercó a mis pequeños, Aidan y Ann la observaron como si fuese una gigante que hablaba un idioma extraño, pero no existía ser en este mundo que lograra resistirse a la sonrisa cálida de Esme, y sin ser la excepción mis hijos, extendieron sus bracitos hacia ella mientras recargaban cada uno su cabeza en los hombros de Esme

Antes de perderse de nuestra vista, Aidan y Ann nos dieron a Jake y a mi un beso de buenas noches adornando su rostro con aquella sonrisa que adoraba, ya no había furia en su mirada, sólo un amor infinito hacia nosotros que ninguna amenaza de muerte o distancia podría quebrantar.

-creo que ustedes también deberían ir a dormir Bella… son libres de usar cualquiera de las habitaciones que hay en la casa-inquirió Carlisle mientras se ponía en pie, la verdad era que enseguida pronunciara la palabra dormir mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse en contra de mi voluntad… había sido un día demasiado largo

Alguna parte de mi cerebro que aun estaba conectada con la realidad se percató de la calidez que me envolvía enseguida Jake me tomara entre sus brazos, así como palabras sueltas como cabaña, vieja, ruinas… nada tenía sentido salvo una cosa, el cuerpo de Jake cerca del mío, su aroma a madera y canela penetrando por mi nariz, los latidos rítmicos de su corazón que generaban una melodía cadenciosa y relajante a mis oídos… todos esos elementos unidos me ayudaron a pasar una noche tranquila al lado de la persona que amaba, mis miedos los exilié por esta noche, ya mañana tendría tiempo de volver a lidiar con ellos.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir a una velocidad pavorosa, y aun cuando mi mente estaba al tanto de todos y cada uno de los acontecimientos que fueron sucediendo, sentí que no era suficiente, era poco el tiempo que teníamos para prepararnos y demasiado lo que teníamos que hacer.

En contra de su voluntad, la manada se vio en la necesidad de visitar continuamente la casa de los Cullen para recibir cierta información que les sería útil a la hora de entablar una posible batalla. Pese que Carlisle estaba en contra de diseñar estrategias de pelea, le era imposible ignorar que todos estábamos en peligro, y si queríamos sobrevivir debíamos unir fuerzas para poder salir airosos de esta nube negra que estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros, aun así no perdía la esperanza de que todo esto terminaría sin la necesidad de peleas innecesarias. Los Cullen no tenían pensado involucrar a nadie más en esta batalla, aunque era obvio que la familia Denali se involucraría completamente en vista que Irina había sido, desde su perspectiva, la causal de que toda esta catástrofe cayera sobre mis hijos y los Cullen, era obvio que Jake y yo les importábamos menos que un gusano de tierra, aun así nos sorprendió ver que poco a poco llegaban vampiros de varias partes del mundo, todos amigos cercanos de Carlisle y su familia, los cuales, habían escuchado rumores de que los Volturi se dirigían hacia Forks con el único objetivo de asesinarnos a todos, y aunque Carlisle jamás les pidió que se unieran a nuestra causa, todos y cada uno de los presentes se mostraron firmes en su decisión de respaldar a la familia Cullen y mis bebés por si una pelea se desataba… un rayo de esperanza iluminó mi alma ante la posible visión de salir airosos de esta situación, quizás Jake y yo podamos salir con vida después de todo.

Irlandeses, Amazonas, Egipcios, Ingleses, Americanos, Rumanos… había una gran variedad de vampiros reunidos en la casa de los Cullen a los cuales intentaba no prestar mucha atención, la mayoría de ellos eran similares a mis amigos vampiros, pero al mismo tiempo abismalmente diferentes, la presencia de todos ellos me imponía tanto como les temía, cada uno representaba una versión diferente de Victoria, no importaba que su apariencia fuese diferente a ella en el exterior, en el interior los percibía exactamente de la misma manera, _letales y mortíferos,_ aunque algo que no esperaba, era ver la facilidad con que cada uno de los presentes había aceptado a mis pequeños, los cuales, pese que se mostraban recelosos en un principio –al igual que yo he de admitir– por la actitud tan fría y poco cortés que los invitados y aliados tenían hacia Jake, terminaron rindiéndose al embeleso y fascinación que todos les profesaban. Si bien tenía un miedo constante de que los fuesen a atacar en un descuido, o premeditadamente, me fue difícil separarme mucho de ellos en un principio, pero gracias al apoyo de Alice pude enfocar mi mente en un entrenamiento que me ayudaría a manipular mejor mis habilidades sin tener que angustiarme por mis hijos, sabía que ni ella, ni ningún miembro de los Cullen, permitirían que algo les sucediera.

Pese los intentos de los amigos de Carlisle por llamar la atención de mi hijo, Aidan no era tan feliz como Ann de estar bajo la mirada fascinada de todos, refugiándose continuamente en los brazos de Jake, al cual ninguno de los vampiros intentaba acercársele, o en ausencia de él, corría con Jasper o Emmet, los cuales lo mantenían alejado dentro de lo posible del bullicio en que se había convertido la generalmente silenciosa mansión de los Cullen.

Fue una sorpresa para los recién llegados conocer las sorprendentes habilidades de mis hijos, y no faltaba el incauto que quería experimentar en carne propia, por llamarlo de alguna manera, la habilidad de Aidan y Ann sobre ellos mismos, los cuales terminaban arrepentidos y a la vez fascinados por el despliegue de poder que mis hijos les demostraban en cada exhibición, un nómada llamado Garret, al cual por lo visto le gustaban las experiencias fuertes, fue el más insistente con Ann para que esta hiciera caer un rayo sobre el, así como insistirle una y otra vez a Aidan para que manipulara su mente por unos momentos solamente… fue hasta que logró su cometido, prometiendo jamás volver a repetirlo, que su curiosidad quedó saciada.

Obviamente una preocupación constante de todos nosotros era Jullien y su apetitoso aroma para los amigos recién llegados de Carlisle, si bien estábamos agradecidos con todos ellos por el servicio desinteresado que nos ofrecían, era cierto también que, además de los Denali y los Cullen, el resto no seguía la estricta dieta vegetariana que admiraba en mis amigos, así que era normal que estuviese sumamente angustiada por mi hermano humano, al cual no podía recluir dentro de una habitación los días que faltaran hasta que los Volturi llegaran a masacrarnos a todos. Afortunadamente Rosalie se había convertido en una fiera protectora de Jullien, del cual no se alejaba ni siquiera por las noches, y Emmet de cerca o a distancia, era un guardia sumamente estricto cuando del amor de su existencia se trataba, así que podía estar tranquila al respecto, pasara lo que pasara Jullien estaría seguro… al menos por un tiempo, una parte de mi mente sabía que tenía que encontrar una manera de protegerlo del peligro que estaba cada vez más cerca de nosotros, y fuese cual fuese el plan que debía idear, nadie tendría que saberlo, era la mejor manera de protegerlos de los Volturi.

Sin que la fascinación que los amigos de Carlisle le profesaban a mis hijos disminuyera, una parte de su mente decidió enfocarse en mi y mis inusuales habilidades, ya que para todos yo era una especie única en su clase, lo cual me hizo sentir como un bicho extraño de laboratorio que todos querían tocar, probar y al mismo tiempo poseer… aunque un factor que los atraía irremediablemente a mi era el sabor único de mi sangre, me daba la impresión que les era imposible ceder a la tentación de desear probar solo una gota, pero Carlisle y el resto de los Cullen los pusieron sobre aviso a todos un día que creían dormía junto con Jake en la cabaña que estaba alejada varios metros de la casa principal, advirtiéndoles que si lo hacían podían morir envenenados en el intento… desde entonces todos mantenían una sana distancia de mi, detalle que no pudo hacer más feliz a Jake, y en el fondo a mi también, seguía detestando ser el centro de atención, eso al menos no había cambiado.

Alice y Esme se dieron a la tarea de acondicionar la cabaña que usábamos por las noches para dormir, o simplemente cuando quería crear memorias de mis hijos, Jake y mi hermano, fuera de esas horas de descanso robadas, continuaba entrenando en mis habilidades, comprobando que podía proteger a más de una persona con mi escudo, consiguiendo ampliarlo varios metros alrededor de mi sin problemas, así como hacer invisibles a varias personas a mi alrededor sin la necesidad de concentrarme enteramente en ellos, sólo bastaba desearlo y la o las personas en las que me concentraba desaparecían de cualquier ojo humano, vampiro o licántropo, llegando a suponer Carlisle y Edward que muy probablemente Demetri era incapaz de rastrearme… me gustaba creer que mi habilidad estaba protegiendo también a los seres que amaba.

Con ayuda de Jasper pude pulir un poco mis habilidades de pelea pero jamás lo suficiente, era una persona con una fuerza bruta la cual era incapaz de controlar, aun así no renunciaría, debía seguir intentando y aprendiendo lo más que pudiera… quedaban pocos días para que la fecha se cumpliera, y con temor me di cuenta que sólo contaba con 3 días más para planear la huida de mis hijos, ¿pero como podría hacerlo sin que Aro se enterara?... el único camino que tenía era hacerlo completamente sola, si quería proteger a mis hijos y Jullien no necesitaría de nadie más que de mi misma… mi silencio mental era un arma excelente, a la cual pensaba darle uso.

**Notas de la autora**

**aqui les dejo el cap 36 finalmente¡ espero les fuste y que no haya tenido muchos errores jajajaja, dejen sus comments y no habra avances¡ esperen el capitulo final¡**


	38. Capitulo 37

**Capitulo anterior:**

_Con ayuda de Jasper pude pulir un poco mis habilidades de pelea pero jamás lo suficiente, era una persona con una fuerza bruta la cual era incapaz de controlar, aun así no renunciaría, debía seguir intentando y aprendiendo lo más que pudiera… quedaban pocos días para que la fecha se cumpliera, y con temor me di cuenta que sólo contaba con 3 días más para planear la huida de mis hijos, ¿pero como podría hacerlo sin que Aro se enterara?... el único camino que tenía era hacerlo completamente sola, si quería proteger a mis hijos y Jullien no necesitaría de nadie más que de mi misma… mi silencio mental era un arma excelente, a la cual pensaba darle uso._

**Capítulo 37**

Según la visión de Alice, los Volturi cruzarían el campo donde hace años vi jugar béisbol a los Cullen por primera vez, y si queríamos evitar que se acercaran a Forks, debíamos interceptarlos ahí, y con los licántropos a nuestros flancos ubicados estratégicamente para protegernos en caso que hubiese un ataque sorpresa, llegamos sin problemas hasta el claro donde podía percibir el aroma dulce de los Volturi que se acercaban a una velocidad sobrenatural hacia nosotros… aferré mis manos en el pelaje espeso y cálido de Jake que recubría su lomo, dirigiendo brevemente mi mirada hacia los Cullen, viendo un espacio vacío… Rosalie y Emmet habían desaparecido con mis bebés sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie de su paradero.

_Flashback_

_Estaba silenciosa la casa de los Cullen, por primera vez en días puedo estar yo sola y mis pensamientos, los amigos de Carlisle se habían ido de cacería a Seattle por petición de Esme y el resto de los Cullen, lo que menos quería era que tocaran a algún habitante de Forks, deseaba proteger a cuanto ser humano pudiera, aunque sabía que mis esfuerzos jamás serían suficientes, en estos momentos muchos seres humanos acaban de dar su último respiro, su corazón había latido por última vez… suspiré con pesadez, de pronto quise dormir y no despertar sino varios días después con la esperanza de que esta pesadilla hubiese ya terminado, y mientras me dirigía al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmet para hacerles una petición desesperada, pensé en Jake y mis hijos… en lo felices que se veían cuando su padre se los llevó a saludar a su abuelo y sus tías… no sabía cuando volverían a estar juntos, así que mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Rose, sabía que muy pronto obligaría a mis hijos a abandonar a sus seres queridos por tiempo indefinido, me dolía saber que llorarían y se entristecerían, pero confiaba en que serían lo suficientemente fuertes para no mirar hacia atrás… esa era una meta que me propuse alcanzar pasara lo que pasara._

_-¿puedo hablar con ustedes?, quiero pedirles un favor, suplicarles si es necesario-Rosalie estaba jugando con Jullien, el cual finalmente había decidido caminar sin tener que sostenerse de cuanto objeto tuviese frente a el, tanto ella como Emmet giraron su rostro hacia mi mientras Emmet tomaba a Jullien entre sus brazos_

_-¿qué sucede Bella?-susurró Rosalie mientras se ponía en pie y tomaba una de las manos de Jullien, el cual estiró su torso hacia Rosalie y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de cabello, de pronto me pareció que era hilo de oro lo que se entrelazaba en sus deditos_

_-quiero que se lleven a Jullien y mis hijos de aquí, nos les pediría esto si no supiera cuanto los aman… se que pido mucho y que es grande mi atrevimiento, pero solo ustedes pueden protegerlos… váyanse a Port Angeles y si salimos con vida los busco ahí después de la batalla… si no, les suplico que protejan a mis bebés y huyan de aquí con ellos… cuando Jullien tenga la edad suficiente, cuéntenle toda la historia, del porque toda nuestra familia murió, pero especialmente que mis padres y yo lo amamos más que a nada en este mundo-silencio, la mirada azorada de ambos seguía clavada en mi rostro, parecía que mis palabras las había dicho en un idioma que ellos no comprendían-se los suplico, todo este tiempo he pensado en muchas alternativas para proteger a mis bebés, y cada una es más improbable que la otra, pero… se que con nadie estarán mas seguros que contigo Rose, desafortunadamente es poco el tiempo que tengo y son escasos los recursos para salvar a mis hijos… nadie sabe de este plan, ni siquiera Jake, estoy apostando a que mi silencio mental será de gran ayuda para que Aro desconozca su paradero-no me di cuenta inmediatamente que mis mejillas estaba adornadas con unas lagrimas traidoras que se habían negado a permanecer reprimidas dentro de mis ojos hasta que Emmet me extendió un pañuelo, jamás había visto en su mirada tanta tristeza… misericordia y empatía con mi sentir_

_-entiendo… partimos esta noche-fue todo lo que necesitaba escuchar, se que Jake estaría angustiado por el paradero de nuestros hijos, pero esperaba que confiara lo suficientemente en mi como para no preguntar nada_

_Agradecí que mis hijos llegaran primero a casa, al parecer Jake los había enviado con Quil para que durmieran temprano… Quil partió enseguida vio que Aidan y Ann estaban seguros en el interior de la casa, y sin decirles nada, me hinque frente a ellos aprovechando que aun no llegaba nadie de cacería, besé sus mejillas y sin decir una sola palabra ellos se estaban despidiendo de mi… quise llorar, gritar, tomarlos entre mis brazos y huir con ellos sin mirar atrás, pero no podía… a veces hacer lo correcto significa hacer nuestros sueños a un lado, y eso hacía yo… abandonar mi más importante sueño para proteger otro aun más importante, algo que si era tangible… mis hijos por los cuales desde el principio di la vida sin dudar… Rosalie apareció en la estancia con una enorme maleta colgando sobre su espalda y con Jullien completamente dormido en brazos mientras una gruesa manta de lana lo protegía del frío que azotaba Forks._

_-ya es hora Bella-susurró Rosalie mientras se acercaba a nosotros, no podía soltar a mis bebés, solo 5 minutos más, eso necesitaba para poder dejarlos ir, pero mi mente sabía que contaba con menos tiempo que eso… los Cullen y el resto de los vampiros estaban por regresar, debía ordenarle a mis brazos que liberaran los cuerpos pequeños y frágiles de mis bebés y eso hicieron_

_-los amo… más que a mi vida-coloqué mis manos sobre el pecho de mis bebés y ellos por inercia colocaron sus manos sobre las mías, estaban serios, no lloraban… pero podía leer la tristeza en sus miradas y la agonía en sus facciones-obedezcan a su tía Rose y a su tío Emmet ¿esta bien?, sean buenos niños-asintieron al tiempo que me daban un abrazo_

_-te amo mamá-la voz de Aidan hizo eco en la estancia y quise estrecharlos de nuevo entre mis brazos y no dejarlos ir jamás, pero sabía que si lo hacía no sería capaz de lograr que mi cuerpo los soltara, así que le pedí a Emmet con la mirada que se los llevara cuanto antes y eso hizo… los tomo entre sus brazos, los cubrió con una cobija para disfrazar un poco su olor y desaparecieron de mi vista al segundo siguiente_

"_Hice lo correcto, hice lo correcto"… me repetí una y otra vez mientras veía como la tarde poco a poco desaparecía, jamás me arrepentiría de esta decisión, pero nadie dijo que sería fácil esta separación, al contrario, aun en este instante donde mis rodillas siguen pegadas al suelo de madera de la estancia, me cuesta trabajo refrenas mis impulsos y no ir corriendo tras mis bebés… esa definitivamente no era una opción negociable._

_fin del flashback_

Mi respiración se detuvo solo unos momentos al recordar la agonía de los Cullen al creer que dos de sus hijos habían decidido desertar de la batalla llevándose consigo a mis pequeños, sabía que no los odiaban, pero esperaba, de salir con vida, poder limpiar el nombre de ambos… gritar a los cuatro vientos que ellos estaban prestándome un servicio que egoístamente les solicité, pero sabía que de morir, mis bebés estaban seguros, aunque no pensaba dejar este mundo sin haberme llevado conmigo a Demetri, el sería mi objetivo este día, con el fuera del mapa será mucho más difícil para los Volturi rastrear a Rosalie, Emmet o en el peor de los casos, mis hijos.

De pronto todos mis sentidos se enfocaron en este instante donde todo terminaba y de alguna manera empezaba… pisadas livianas y rápidas caían una y otra vez sobre el césped húmedo y nevado, percibía con claridad el aroma dulce de los Volturi mientras el viento azotaba nuestros rostros… mis manos se afianzaron con más fuerza sobre el pelaje de Jake al tiempo que escuchaba como varios gruñidos provenientes de los lobos hacían eco en el ambiente nevado que nos rodeaba… finalmente mi pesadilla se había materializado, jueces con apariencia de Dioses se habían detenido ante nosotros con el único propósito de matarnos a todos… un rayo de sol sutil, pero bastante potente, iluminó el claro, cegándonos momentáneamente el resplandor que desprendía la piel de los vampiros presentes, por unos instantes nuestro juicio final parecía tener lugar en el Edén, y aquellos hombres hermosos encapotados no podían ser otros más que Dioses que estaban por expiar nuestras culpas y darnos el mayor obsequio de todos… la eternidad junto a la persona que amamos, pero no, ellos no eran Dioses aunque tenían la apariencia de uno, y mucho menos este claro era el Edén… ellos eran demonios que querían arrebatarme aquello que amaba, y este claro no era otra cosa más que el lugar donde habría de cumplirse una inmerecida condena.

-¿listo Jake?, está por comenzar-un gruñido fue mi respuesta… por supuesto que estaba listo

-la verdad estoy sorprendido por este cálido recibimiento mi viejo amigo-inquirió Aro mientras se detenía sólo a unos metros de nosotros… sus ojos repasaron rápidamente el lugar, deteniéndose momentáneamente en los rostros que no conocía, aunque otro vampiro igual de hermoso del cual desconocía el nombre, adornó su rostro con una expresión mezcla terror y odio al posar sus ojos sobre mis amigos licántropos-veo que has reunido a tantos viejos amigos que puedo pensar que esto es un ejercito que has preparado con el único propósito de revelarte ante nosotros-nuevamente ese tono de falsa dulzura, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?, ¿por qué no empezaba de una vez la pelea y dejaba a un lado argumentos que solo retrasarían lo inevitable?

-jamás he pensado en algo semejante, siempre he creído que no existe problema que no se pueda resolver con palabras… desafortunadamente las circunstancias provocaron que viejos amigos creyeran que son ustedes los que vienen a irrumpir con la paz de nuestro hogar-inquirió Carlisle al tiempo que guardias encapotados le gruñían amenazadoramente dispuestos a saltarle a la yugular… algunos amigos de Carlisle se pusieron en guardia esperando el ataque de un momento a otro

-calma mis queridos amigos, por favor, paz, regresen a sus lugares, lo que menos quiero es dañar a un amigo de tantos años-susurró sin retirar su vista de nosotros-tengo la sospecha que te han informado mal viejo amigo, solo hemos venido a tomar la vida de ese metamorfo que esta al lado de la encantadora Bella-al pronunciar mi nombre, posó sus ojos rápidamente sobre mi rostro… bajo mis palmas sentí como los músculos de Jake se tensaban alarmantemente, al menor movimiento sabía que estaría dispuesto a saltar, así que aferré con mas fuerza mi mano sobre su lomo, para que, llegado el momento, me llevara junto con el, no tenía pensado separarme de su lado aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-veo que ya no estas embarazada querida Bella, de verdad me encantaría conocer a tus hijos… no hay nada más extraordinario que adquirir nuevo conocimiento, aunque me pregunto que tan civilizados serán, ¿representarán algún peligro para nosotros?-mi respiración se tornó agitada súbitamente, ¡no estaba hablando de un animal salvaje, sino de mis hijos!, sin darme cuenta algo parecido a un gruñido se había generado desde mi garganta haciendo eco en el claro donde nos encontrábamos

-por favor Aro, si me permites explicarte lo que sucedió podemos evitarnos una pelea innecesario… un derramamiento de sangre que sólo conseguirá abrir una brecha irreparable entre nosotros… tu sabes que eso es lo que menos deseo-nuevamente escuché la voz de Carlisle en el claro, intenté tranquilizar mi respiración en vano, estaba realmente furiosa por las palabras de Aro, una parte de mi mente sabía que ese había sido su objetivo, esa misma porción de cerebro me repetía incesantemente que no debía caer en su juego, pero la predominante se repetía una y otra vez que le importaba un comino lo que mi parte racional susurraba, en estos momentos deseaba saltarle a la yugular y hacerle todo el daño posible, pero unos brazos rodearon con fuerza mis hombros

-tranquila Bella, eso es precisamente lo que quieren… no les des el gusto de caer en su juego-susurró Edward en mi oído, era obvio que el había impedido que me impulsara sobre mis pies para atacar a cualquiera de los Volturi que se interpusiera en mi camino… y aun cuando quise deshacer de un golpe su férreo abrazo, mi parte racional me repitió una y otra vez que no lo hiciera, que respirara profundamente hasta tranquilizarme por completo

-el ejercito que los custodia dice exactamente lo contrario querido amigo, y me parece obvio que tus palabras están de mas en este momento… si de verdad hubieras querido evitar una confrontación entre nosotros habrías despedido a nuestros hermanos presentes y ustedes mismos se habrían hecho a un lado, ya que no es con ustedes el problema que el día de hoy nos trajo nuevamente a este lugar-dijo posando de nueva cuenta sus ojos sobre Jake y yo

-por favor Aro, toca mi mano y…-comenzó a suplicar Carlisle de nueva cuenta pero una señal de Aro lo detuvo

-es suficiente Carlisle… escucharé lo que tengan que decirme pero a través de otra persona, como tu prodigioso hijo por ejemplo…-extendió la mano hacia nosotros mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante, seguido fielmente por un hombre y una mujer a los cuales no conocía

Una vez me hube tranquilizado lo suficiente, durante un par de segundos presté atención a la multitud que tenía frente a mi al tiempo que Edward retiraba sus brazos como constrictoras de mis hombros, el número de seguidores casi igualaba a los nuestros, pero eso no fue lo que provocó mi asombro, sino ver entre ellos a una mujer pequeña como Alice con una capa oscura que alcanzaba a cubrir todo su cuerpo excepto su rostro, de pie firmemente en la guardia principal de los Volturi… Lena se había unido a ellos… como una autómata levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos color borgoña sobre los míos, no percibía nada de ella, ni maldad ni bondad, ni calor ni frialdad, sencillamente parecía que frente a mi tenía a una marioneta que estaba a punto de ser manipulada por algún titiritero, y aun cuando mi sentido común me indicaba que debía sentir miedo por tener a un adversario de esa naturaleza y más con la habilidad que posee, no pude conseguir que mi corazón le temiera… no sabía con certeza el motivo de su odio hacia mi y no tenía pensado averiguarlo, pero por primera vez desde que la conozco, y pese que ella había sido el motivo principal de que mis padres no estuvieran con Jullien en estos momentos, una pena enorme empañó mi corazón, quise correr hacia Lena y abrazarla, una parte de mi ser ansiaba consolarla, intuía que su personalidad oscura era el resultado de muchos años de olvido y abandono… de una soledad que quizás sólo los vampiros conocen... tuve muchas ganas de llorar mientras caía en la cuenta de que sentía lástima y no odio por ella. Como si supiera que pasaba por mi mente, su mirada inexpresiva y vacía se posó sobre mi rostro, adquiriendo sus ojos repentinamente un brillo frío y calculador que hacía unos segundos no tenían, repitiéndome sin palabras que no me permitiera sentir pena por ella… por un momento sentí que ella era feliz de esa manera… una parte de mi mente dudaba que eso pudiera ser cierto.

Pero otra parte de mi cerebro, la más predominante realmente, estaba fija en el intercambio de miradas entre los Cullen, nuestros aliados y los Volturi… Aro seguía de pie a escasos 5 metros de nosotros con dos guardias aun con la mano estirada hacia Edward, esperándolo con una lacónica sonrisa el cual sin dudarlo más de una fracción de segundo caminó hacia el, siguiéndolo como su sombra Tanya y una de sus hermanas, me parecía que su nombre era Kate, la cual no despegaba su vista de una muchacha de cabello casi platino que estaba del lado de los Volturi_… Irina_… su expresión era una mezcla de varias emociones juntas, podía leer en ella desilusión, tristeza, odio, arrepentimiento, añoranza, nostalgia, rencor… pero sobre todo esto último, era fácil notarlo cuando clavaba su mirada sobre Jake y los otros lobos… si estaba arrepentida por causarle daño a su familia y amigos, no era lo suficientemente fuerte esta emoción como para hacerla retroceder en su decisión.

Mi corazón inmóvil de latir como el de cualquier ser humano, seguramente estaría entonando una sinfonía desesperada al ver lo cerca que estaba Edward de Aro y el resto de los Volturi, los cuales debían ser personas con habilidades únicas y peligrosas como la de Jane o Alec, los cuales estaban con su vista peligrosamente puesta sobre Edward y recordando mi entrenamiento que llevé a cabo exhaustivamente durante los pasados 15 días, expandí mi escudo lo más cerca que pude de Edward… si llegaba a haber alguna clase de peligro tenía pensado protegerlo… fue obvia la sorpresa de la guardia de los Volturi al vernos desaparecer a todos, Aro dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de triunfo al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos de Edward entre las suyas absorbiendo toda clase de pensamiento y recuerdo que hubiera en su mente.

-vaya historia más interesante me has proporcionado Edward… sólo un lector de almas como tu podía facilitarme tantos detalles, ¡y que reales los he visto!-giró su rostro hacia nosotros, como si pudiera vernos y clavó sus ojos sobre los míos… tuve miedo de que pudiera vernos, que mi escudo no fuese tan fuerte como esperaba-encantadora Bella, tus hijos son extraordinarios, una fuente de poder, preguntas y respuestas infinitas… me habría encantado verlos el día de hoy, pero no son ellos el motivo de nuestra visita el día de hoy, como lo dije hace unos minutos, hemos venido a tomar la vida de ese metamorfo que esta a un lado tuyo, Irina Denali presentó cargos contra él por haber asesinado a un amigo suyo muy querido, Laurent, así que les pido no hagan esto muy difícil y lo entreguen pacíficamente

¿Qué había dicho?, ¿realmente esperaba que iba a entregar al amor de mi vida con tanta facilidad solo porque Irina había levantado cargos contra el?, mi furia era tanta que perdí la concentración y fue inevitable que fuéramos visibles nuevamente para los demás.

-¡jamás!, Laurent iba a matarme, lo único que hizo Jake fue defenderme… si lo único que quieren es matar a alguien entonces mátenme a mi, pero a Jake no lo toquen-grité sin necesitar hacerlo, sabía que me escucharían perfectamente si susurraba pero no lograba controlar mis emociones, especialmente mi enojo, ¿quiénes se creían que eran para decidir quien vivía o moría?... después de todo ni Jake ni yo éramos vampiros como para que entráramos dentro de su séquito de hermanos que estaban bajo su yugo

-¿es eso cierto?, ven aquí querida-extendió su mano hacia ella, y sin despegar su vista de sus hermanas, caminó hacia Aro

-yo sólo se que ese lobo le arrebató la vida al hombre que amaba y exijo que sea castigado por su osadía… y lo que es peor, los Cullen que son como mi propia familia me dieron la espalda cuando les pedí ayuda-un gruñido se escapó de los labios de Edward al escuchar las palabras de Irina, la cual esta vez dirigió su mirada hacia el sin remordimiento alguno por lo antes dicho-lo siento, pero así es como lo veo… le dieron la espalda a su familia y a su propia especie por un ser como ese-dijo con desprecio mientras colocaba su mirada sobre Jake

-¿quieres levantar cargos contra los Cullen por eso?-por un segundo creí que Irina estaba dudando, ¿acaso su rencor era tan grande que sería capaz de sentenciar a muerte a sus amigos… a su propia familia?, ¿qué clase de emociones poseían los vampiros que podían llegar a desconocer a los seres que decían amar?

-por supuesto que no… sólo quiero que sea asesinado ese lobo y el resto de su especie-esta vez fue mi turno de lanzar un gruñido amenazador hacia ella, no tenía pensado esperar a que los Volturi decidieran que harían con nosotros, ni siquiera me pondría a pensar si era atrevido, estupido o inteligente de mi parte en ser la primera en atacar, no permitiría que ellos decidieran mi destino, tenía pensado vivir con mis reglas y morir por las mismas, así que de un salto me trepé al lomo de Jake, y entendiendo mi objetivo, nos lanzamos juntos hacia la yugular de Aro e Irina… haría que se tragara cada una de sus palabras

-¡Maestro cuidado!

No logré encontrarle dueño a la voz que intentaba alertar a Aro del peligro, ¿habría sido Jane o Alec?... no, era una voz diferente, pertenecía a una mujer mucho mayor, pero no tenía pensado enfocar mi mente en algo tan insustancial como eso, ya que mis sentidos estaban enfocados en un solo objetivo, asesinar a Demetri y si era posible a Irina también… no pensaba ir al infierno sin ellos a mis costados.

De pronto todo nuestro entorno se llenó de gritos, golpes, gruñidos y el sonido de metal destrozándose a nuestro alrededor, los vampiros se habían unido a la pelea junto con los licántropos… pero no me permitiría voltear para saber que nuevas muertes caían sobre mi conciencia, mi objetivo era Demetri, aunque me fue inevitable ver como brazos, piernas o cabezas salían despedidas a diestra y siniestra en nuestro camino hacia la guardia de los Volturi, en ambos bandos las vidas de personas insustituibles se habían extinguido y en realidad no me importó en lo absoluto, ¿era un error?, quizás, pero más imperdonable era perder la concentración en un momento donde la vida de Jake estaba en juego. Y mientras nos dirigíamos hacia Demetri esquivando y destazando a cuanto vampiro se interpusiera en nuestro camino, nos topamos con Irina dispuesta a destrozarnos en el intento, y sin perder un segundo Jake se lanzó hacia ella exponiendo sus colmillos peligrosamente filosos, y sin titubear, alargué mis brazos para poder triturar su estrecha cintura al tiempo que extendía mi escudo alrededor de nosotros para evitar ser visibles por ella, obteniendo el efecto deseado, su desconcierto… la teníamos justo donde la queríamos y pese que en la lejanía escuché voces que me pedían detenerme, no lo hice, no pensaba escuchar ninguna petición, mataría a aquel que quisiera atentar contra la vida de Jake, y justo cuando mis manos estaban por llegar a su destino, así como los colmillos de Jake enterrarse en el torso de Irina, unas nubes peligrosamente espesas y de un color rojizo y negro nos detuvo a todos en seco… dejamos de escuchar el sonido del metal triturándose, incluso los gruñidos tanto de vampiros como de licántropos se habían dejado de escuchar en el claro, solo oíamos el melódico sonido del silencio y del trinar de los árboles alrededor de nosotros interpretando juntos una terrible sinfonía que sólo consiguió inquietar mi corazón… sea lo que sea que estuviera acercándose, había sacado de concentración a todos los presentes.

Sabiendo que perdería tiempo preciado haciéndolo, dirigí mi vista hacia atrás al tiempo que mi escudo regresaba a su lugar dentro de mi mente, deteniendo mi respiración por breves segundos esperando ver cuantas bajas había del lado de los Cullen… cuantos de ellos ya habían dejado de existir, viendo con beneplácito que todos mis amigos seguían vivos al igual que los licántropos… algunos de ellos estaban gravemente heridos, pero vivos al fin y al cabo, pero fueron pasos livianos y cortos lo que provocó que mi mirada se dirigiera hacia el frente, al lugar donde se encontraba Aro y algunos miembros de los Volturi que no conocía, para ver aparecer ante ellos a mis pequeños… mis hijos que debían de estar protegidos por Rosalie y Emmet… el pánico me dominó por completo al ver la mirada fascinada de Aro clavarse sobre las facciones perfectas de Aidan y Ann.

-Aidan… Ann, ¿¡que hacen aquí?, ¿por qué?-pregunté con la voz entrecortada mientras me bajaba rápidamente del lomo de Jake

-hemos venido a negociar con Aro, si es que el esta dispuesto a escuchar nuestra petición-susurró Ann sin despegar su vista de Aro, levantando entre el bando de los Volturi varios murmullos azorados por el timbre maduro de su voz

-hermosa Ann, por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a escucharte-uno de los Volturi se movió a una velocidad sobrenatural hacia Aro… hasta ahora me di cuenta que esa persona tenía una especie de arma entre sus manos ¿era una pistola descomunalmente grande?, ¿cuál era su función?

-¡no!-sin esperar a Jake, me lancé hacia mis hijos dispuesta a protegerlos pero fue Demetri, que en mi carrera desesperada hacia ellos, me atrapó primero

-desde que percibí tu aroma en casa de los Cullen no he podido sacarme este olor de la cabeza, me vuelve loco… necesito saborear tu sangre… al menos sólo una vez-susurró cerca de mi oído con su aliento helado y dulce al tiempo que sus brazos como constrictoras apretaban con descomunal fuerza mi torso… escuche un _detente_ en la lejanía, pero ya era demasiado tarde para Demetri… sus colmillos se habían enterrado viciosamente sobre las venas que recubren mi cuello

Irina que estaba a unos pasos de nosotros se hizo hacia atrás horrorizada al ver el cuerpo de Demetri deshacerse al tiempo que la sangre que había bebido hacía unos momentos, salía a borbotones de lo que había sido su boca, pero no tenía tiempo para ver más detalles, mi prioridad era alejar a mis bebés de Aro.

-creo que me escuchó demasiado tarde-nuevamente la voz compasiva de Aro hizo eco en el claro, no sabía si realmente estaba dolido por la perdida de un miembro de su guardia o no, seguía siendo un misterio para mi el saber que pensaba-perdona hermosa Ann, puedes seguir hablando-la muerte de Demetri había sido para el igual o menos importante que la desaparición de una hormiga en este mundo, ¿acaso no le preocupaba que el mejor rastreador del mundo de los vampiros hubiese desaparecido?, no, no era eso, más bien tenía en la mira a alguien mucho más valioso que toda su guardia junta… a mis hijos y a mi por consiguiente, ya que no permitiría que se unieran a los Volturi, al menos no se irían solos, yo me iría con ellos

-¡he dicho que no Aro!... Ann, Aidan, vengan acá ahora-grité al tiempo que la mirada oscura de mis hijos se topaba con la mía

-encantadora Bella, entenderás que no estás en posición de negociar absolutamente nada… no sólo has quebrantado la ley, sino que también has sido el causal de que miembros irremplazables de mi guardia hayan perecido el día de hoy, ¿por qué no me permites escuchar lo que tus hijos vienen a decirme?, quizás ellos sean la diferencia entre que vivas o mueras el día de hoy-inquirió… no pude moverme aunque le ordenaba a mi cuerpo que lo hiciera, ¿qué demonios sucedía?, ¿porque no podía mover ninguno de mis músculos?, ¿era miedo acaso?... no, no era eso, posé mis ojos sobre Aidan y vi que su mirada no se despegaba de los mía, parecía estar en una especie de trance a la cual por voluntad se había sometido… ¿estaba usando todo su poder para evitar que me moviera de mi lugar?... ¿acaso no querían mi ayuda?

-queremos que dejes en paz a los Cullen y a nuestra familia… a cambio prometo que ni mi hermano ni yo mataremos a ningún miembro de tu guardia y podrán irse sin problemas a Volterra-¿había escuchado bien?, creía que ellos se ofrecerían a los Volturi a cambio de nuestras vidas, y en lugar de eso, ella estaba lanzándole al líder de la realeza de los vampiros una amenaza directa sin ningún titubeo o miedo… era obvio que ninguno esperábamos semejantes palabras

-ja ja ja, me gusta la actitud de esta pequeña hija tuya encantadora Bella, es tan impetuosa y talentosa como tu... jamás quise hacerle daño a tu familia Ann, me parece que toda esta batalla ha sido una serie de malos entendidos bastante desafortunados, pero comprenderás que no podemos irnos sin tomar la vida del asesino de Laurent-inquirió Aro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Ann como si no pudiera evitarlo

-lo entiendo-¿qué?, ¿ella estaba de acuerdo con Aro?, ¿era una mala broma de Ann acaso?

-aunque podemos renegociar tu propuesta, ¿te parece?-un gruñido de Jake fue la respuesta, era obvio que ya habíamos oído demasiado, y cuando estábamos por correr hacia Ann y Aidan una pila de árboles se interpuso en nuestro camino así como un camino de fuego que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la madera, ¿acaso ella planeaba matarnos?, ¿quién era esa pequeña que tenía la apariencia de mi hija?... me resistía a creer que era mi Ann la que estaba poniéndonos estos obstáculos, la que a mis ojos parecía ser más aliada de Aro y no de nosotros… los Cullen al igual que nosotros estaban sin habla, parecía que esto se había tornado en una espantosa pesadilla de la cual ansiaba por todos los medios despertar-te aseguro que no dañaré a tus seres queridos, y le perdonaré la vida a tu padre, si tu hermano y tu se unen a nuestra guardia, serán una adquisición única a irremplazable-susurró

El viento que nos rodeaba azotó con más fuerza contra nuestros rostros, alborotando en el proceso mi cabello, cegándome por momentos la brisa que se estrellaba con saña y furia contra mis ojos. Mi respiración se detuvo enseguida escuché la melodiosa y dulce voz de Aro hablándole a mis hijos tan cerca de sus rostros que estaba segura la respiración de Ann alborotaba algunas hebras de cabello de Aro que rozaban su rostro… así de cerca estaban y yo, aquí completamente inútil y paralizada, sin lograr mover un solo músculo, ¿por qué Jake no se adelantaba y corría hacia nuestros hijos?, ¿¡porque nadie hacía nada?, como pude logré girar mis ojos hacia a un lado mío y vi que todos sin excepción alguna estaban tan inmóviles como yo... Aidan estaba detrás de todo esto... el pánico fue lo único que mi corazón casi inmóvil era capaz de sentir, nada más, un miedo atroz comenzó a crecer en cantidades exorbitantes ante la visión de perder a mis hijos.

-me parece una transacción justa, tu palabra por la vida de todos ellos-musitó Ann, y me dio la impresión que con su respuesta le había regresado sus palabras a Aro, al cual la sonrisa que tuviera dibujada aun en su rostro, comenzaba a desaparecer

-no se hable más del asunto entonces… ¡que manera tan exquisita de negociar no les parece, Jane, Alec!... hermano puedes bajar tu arma, no será necesaria el día de hoy-el rostro contorsionado por la furia del vampiro que tenía ese extravagante y peligroso objeto entre sus manos observó a Aro con incredulidad

-¿¡que?... ¡así nada más!, esos metamorfos no merecen vivir, hijos de la luna o no deben ser aniquilados de la faz de la tierra ¡los exterminaré yo mismo!-espetó y apuntó su arma peligrosamente hacia nosotros

-he dicho que no Caius-Aro abandonó su tono de voz dulce y suave transformándose en un eco áspero, peligroso y mortífero-baja el arma ahora… finalmente tengo lo que quiero y no serás tu quien eche todo a perder

Con una señal discreta de su dedo, Felix, el más alto de la guardia de los Volturi, se lanzó hacia Caius, y sin darle oportunidad para defenderse, le arrancó su cabeza y destrozó sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Mis hijos no se inmutaron ante la situación aunque el desmembramiento se llevó a cabo a unos metros de ellos.

-¿y mi acusación?, ¿qué pasará con los lobos?, ¡mataron a Laurent y exijo que se haga algo al respecto!-espetó Irina mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás con los puños completamente cerrados, volviéndose sus nudillos imposiblemente pálidos, tanto que creía ver sus huesos a través de su piel marmórea, lo cual supe era imposible

-¿qué no te das cuenta Irina?, tu acusación les dio el pretexto perfecto para que ellos vinieran con los Cullen y se llevaran a los bebés-aun cuando Tanya quería hacerle ver a su hermana la verdad, esta movía su cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a aceptar la inevitable realidad que caía de lleno sobre sus hombros

-maestro, si gusta puedo encargarme de ella sin problema-inquirió Alec mientras una bruma blancuzca bastante conocida por mi se extendía hacia nosotros… Tanya junto a varios vampiros que nos rodeaban se hicieron hacia atrás… las Denali observaban a su hermana con la súplica dibujada en sus miradas, sin palabras le pedían que regresara con ellas, que dejara todo el rencor atrás, pero Irina estaba fuera de si y dispuesta a ser escuchada por todos los medios

Irina se convirtió en una ráfaga oscura que se posicionó detrás mío y con sus brazos parecidas a una constrictora fuera de control rodeo mi cuello y mis hombros… me estaba lastimando y ella se daba cuenta de ello, la sangre aun emanaba por la herida que Demetri me hizo minutos atrás, pero aunque comenzaba a sanar me preguntaba si Irina sería lo suficientemente estupida como para beber de mi sangre, pero alguien que lo ha perdido todo es imparable… no hay limites, y ella se había convertido en un enemigo incluso más peligroso que los Volturi en estos momentos.

-si no hacen lo que les solicité cuando fui a Volterra, mataré a Bella… ¡lo juro!-ninguno de la guardia de los Volturi se movió, Aro continuaba observando la escena con su ya conocida tranquilidad, al igual que Alec y Jane, los cuales ansiaban quizás que Irina cumpliera su amenaza

Sentí como la presión de sus brazos aumentaba a cada segundo y obviamente mis huesos resintieron en incremento de su fuerza… _crack, crack_… esas fueron algunas de mis costillas, no pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor aunque por todos los medios intenté mantener la boca cerrada, evitar que Jake o mis hijos vieran que sufría.

-Alec, detente querido-la voz afectuosa del jefe de los Volturi fue un susurro leve que bien podría haberse confundido con la brisa cada vez mas agresiva que nos rodeaba, pero fue la neblina blancuzca desapareciendo rápidamente lo que me hizo ver que yo estaba en lo correcto, no escuché mal después de todo, Aro había dado una orden y Alec obedeció inmediatamente

-ya es suficiente de toda esta farsa-era imposible… Jake, esa voz era de Jake

Giré mi rostro y lo vi con su apariencia humana encarando a los Volturi, regresé mi mirada hacia ellos y la mirada de Aidan había abandonado mi rostro para fijarse en el de Jake… no parecía querer controlarlo, más bien estaba asustado… temía por su padre al igual que Ann, la cual, pese que era la más entera de los dos, su mirada no me ocultaba nada… tenía tanto miedo como su hermano

-no pretendo escudarme en Bella y mucho menos en mis hijos… si lo que quieren es mi vida tómenla, no opondré resistencia, pero antes dejen ir a mis hijos si es que sanguijuelas como ustedes son capaces de tener palabra-dijo y como por arte de magia el viento alrededor nuestro se detuvo al igual que nuestras respiraciones… excepto la de Irina, la cual como si de una orden se tratara, me soltó y después caos

Al tiempo que Irina se disponía a atacar a un Jake con las manos inmóviles a sus costados, mis pies se movieron antes que mi cerebro les diera la orden y me lance contra Irina, no permitiría que le pusiera una mano encima a Jake y sin saber como había logrado incrementar mi velocidad, salte hacia Jake antes que Irina al tiempo que sentía como su mano atravesaba mi estomago al tiempo que partía en dos mi columna vertebral… las manos de Jake rápidamente rodearon mi cintura mientras caíamos estrepitosamente al suelo.

-¡Bella!-la voz de Jake hizo eco en el bosque… se le escuchaba destrozado, desconsolado y aunque no me gustaba escucharlo así sabía que nada podía hacer, de momento me encontraba in capacitada siquiera para abrir mis ojos, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para llevar a cabo tan insignificante tarea, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que ponerme en pie… proteger a Jake… recuperar a mis hijos, pero lo único que conseguí hacer fue abrir los ojos y ver a los Cullen y algunos de sus amigos rodearnos-¡Bella, resiste cielo!

-Bella… -giré mi rostro hacia el dueño de esa voz aterciopelada y ahí estaba Edward, consumido por la tristeza y la furia-¡Irina, pudiste detenerte y no lo hiciste!-gritó Edward, estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas, ni siquiera Tanya, que estaba de pie entre los dos intentando controlar la furia de Edward, lograba que Edward se tranquilizara

-merece la muerte de todos modos, es por ella que Laurent esta muerto… el siguiente es ese perro

Perdía poco a poco mis fuerzas, pero eso no me impidió que me diera cuenta de cómo el cielo se tornó repentinamente oscuro con tonalidades rojas tan parecidas a la sangre que ya conocía… Ann había perdido el control y ahora nada ni nadie la podría contener, y así fue, los truenos iluminaron la oscuridad en la que nos vimos envueltos, estos a su vez hacían retumbar el suelo sobre el que estaba tirada en brazos de Jake, el cual repetía mi nombre una y otra vez, el calor del fuego nos envolvió al tiempo que gritos de agonía y súplica creaban esa terrible sinfonía a la cual no sabía si algún día me acostumbraría… todos querían escapar, lo sabía por las pisadas rápidas que se alejaban, pero nadie estaba a salvo, más tardaban en alejarse del claro que en ser abrazados por un fuego calcinante que aparecía de la nada o de un rayo que caía estratégicamente sobre ellos una y otra vez hasta que no quedaba absolutamente nada de sus cuerpos… y mientras todos desaparecían convirtiéndose a su vez en cenizas, escuchaba la risa histérica de Aro, el grito suplicante de Tanya, Kate o Carmen que suplicaban por la vida de Irina y después un grito desgarrador que se elevó mucho más que los demás, gritando Laurent mientras su voz y su cuerpo se convertían en nada… Irina había desaparecido al igual que muchos otros vampiros que no conocía.

-… Ann… es suficiente-y como si de una orden se tratara todo se convirtió en silencio, la luz se hizo de nuevo y pasos ágiles y pequeños se acercaron con rapidez hacia nosotros

Finalmente tenía frente a mi a mi pequeña Ann con su rostro cubierto por lágrimas y como pude levanté una de mis manos para limpiar su rostro… acariciar sus mejillas, entrelazar mis dedos en su cabello, ¿y Aidan?, ¿dónde estaba?

-no llores, todo esta bien… ¿dónde esta tu hermano?-musité intentando que mi voz no delatara mi mentira

-se esta encargando de los Volturi que aun sobreviven mamá… ¿entiendes que todos ellos merecían la muerte verdad?, ¿no me guardas rencor por eso o si?, te aseguro que teníamos un plan mi hermano y yo, queríamos evitar todo esto, te lo aseguro, perdónanos

-jamás podría guardarte rencor… te amo-inquirí y ella colocó su cabeza contra mi pecho apareciendo Aidan segundos después con lágrimas en los ojos… se hincó a un lado mío y colocó su mano sobre mi vientre sin importarle que a su vez se batiera de la sangre que no paraba de salir… parecía que esta herida no sanaría, pero estaba bien, había conseguido proteger a mis seres queridos… mi misión en este mundo estaba cumplida

-no se te ocurra cerrar los ojos Bella, ¡ábrelos!-gritó

_Solo cinco minutos Jake… solo eso necesito para poder recuperar mis fuerzas y ponerme en pie, más tarde iremos a Port Ángeles por Jullien y nos iremos lejos de aquí, de la Push, de Forks… a vivir la vida que no se me ha permitido disfrutar de lleno._

Pero fue un abismo conocido por mi el que se abrió bajos mis pies jalándome presurosamente hacia el… esta era la muerte mortal que me había estado buscando desde que llegué a Forks y finalmente me hacía completamente suya, la muerte había ganado la guerra, y yo me estaba dejando vencer por ella sin oponer resistencia, me parecía justo que todo terminara así, finalmente todo se había terminado y con mi muerte llegaba la paz… así debía ser.

_**Fin**_

_****_**Notas de la autora**

**SIIII¡ FINALMENTE EL ULTIMO CAP DE MI FIC¡ No saben lo mucho que he disfrutado este fic, han sido meses de trabajo y de diversión con cada uno de los capituslos, y muchas satisfacciones con los reviews que leo. En verdad espero que este cap final haya sido de su agrado y por favor, antes que me p¡linchen por haber matado a Belloa, lean el epilogo... es un regalito para ustedes y en el revelare el nombre de mi siguiente fic**

**Besos, abrazos y dejen reviews¡**


	39. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Lena's POV**

Esa vampira llamada Victoria acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, lo se porque de otra manera los Volturi no la habrían dejado ir con tanta facilidad. Realmente no me importa su destino ni el de ningún ser vivo de este planeta, ni siquiera lamento que mis padres me hayan creído muerta en un principio, creo que para ellos morí el mismo día que nací… este sentimiento de abandono y de no ser bien recibida en ningún lado ha sido mi fiel compañero en mi vida,… recordándome una y otra vez que no soy importante para nadie, que soy invisible y a la vez visible… el cáncer mismo que el mundo necesita.

Desde que era humana tenía el don de tratar a las personas, de averiguar cuales eran sus debilidades y fortalezas con bastante facilidad, usarlas a la vez a mi favor para estar rodeada de piezas de ajedrez que tenían un solo objetivo, hacer que mi soledad fuese menos pesada… así que se me daba bien estar rodeada de esas personas frívolas y estupidas, fingir que las estimaba cuando por dentro las odiaba por el simple hecho de que tenían la vida que yo secretamente anhelaba, aunque a la vez no sentía nada en lo absoluto,… hace mucho tiempo dejó de dolerme el hecho de saber que sería yo la que traería miseria a todos cuantos me rodeaban, que quizás mas tarde que temprano todo lo que mis manos tocaban tenía como destino la miseria y la agonía… ese dolor me hacía fuerte, era la fuerza que necesitaba para ser invencible al dolor que me aqueja segundo a segundo, y que incluso ahora de vampira no me abandona, ¿amor, alegría, felicidad…?, ¿que es eso?, ¿realmente existen aquellos sentimientos que aseguran son inmortales como nosotros?... no lo creo hasta que mis ojos se topan con esos ojos oscuros, con esa piel cobriza… con esa mirada que puede deshacer incluso mi corazón frío y cruel que alberga solo rencor y odio hacia aquella que me lo arrebató… hacia aquella que respira, vive, sonríe y lleva en su vientre fruto de un amor que debía ser solo mío.

Pese que mis recuerdos humanos son borrosos, –y no es que yo quiera recordar que algún día fui humana– ,aquella memoria que atesoro dentro de mi corazón me hace saber que algún día alguien fue amable conmigo desinteresadamente, que si existía aquella emoción llamada amor, ilusión… ternura… que aquellas mariposas que vuelan desbocadamente de un lado a otro en el estomago cuando vez a alguien que te gusta no son una mentira, yo las sentí claramente aquel día nublado… alguien sin querer había sido el primero que me enseñara que el mundo si tenía deparadas cosas hermosas para mi, que los sueños son realizables… que si existía aquella felicidad anhelada, esa había sido la primera y única vez que alguien me había demostrado que no era una isla que el mundo había creado y que él mismo se había olvidado de su existencia, se abrió en mi mente la posibilidad de que alguien aparte de mi misma podría amarme y que muy posiblemente también existiría en mi vida alguien a quien yo pudiera llamar mi amigo además de un objeto inanimado llamado diario que guarda todos mis secretos mas oscuros… mis sentimientos más escondidos, el odio a flor de piel que albergo hacia mis padres. Recuerdo que nos sentamos en la Push a platicar después de que me torciera mi tobillo en una de las tantas rocas que adornan esa playa, se rompió parte de su playera y me hizo una especie de vendaje mientras me platicaba cosas que no logro recordar, solo se que esa era la primera vez que me sentía cómoda con alguien, que tenía deseos de saber más acerca de el, hacerlo sonreír se había convertido en mi propósito a corto plazo, pero más que nada en el mundo quería sentir su mirada sobre la mía y como si mis pensamientos fuesen una orden para el, levantó la mirada y me sonrió sinceramente mientras se cercioraba que el vendaje no estuviera demasiado apretado… recuerdo haber pasado con el toda esa tarde y supe que ese nombre lo tendría tatuado en mi corazón el tiempo que me mantuviera con vida… Jacob Black, Jacob… mi querido Jacob… ese siempre sería el nombre que marcaría la diferencia, el era mío y de nadie más, ¿por qué habría de ser diferente?, si el mundo lo puso en mi camino es porque tenía que ser mío, así de fácil… así de sencillo. Pero no me atreví a regresar a la Push, me conformaba con verlo de lejos, aunque la verdad era que tenía miedo de amarlo incondicionalmente, ya que si el en algún momento no me correspondía me derrumbaría y eso jamás lo podría superar… después de todo es mas sencillo estar solo… aun así no dejé de verlo una sola vez desde entonces, me gustaba ver en su rostro esa sonrisa que opaca la brillantez el sol… Jacob era luz, era calidez, la bondad que mi alma corrompida y sucia no tenía… y justamente cuando me había armado de valor para hablar nuevamente con el y confesarle mis sentimientos aparece Bella Swan en escena y me lo arrebata todo en un segundo, y lo que es peor, Jacob no recuerda que soy la mujer que lo ama como ninguna otra sobre la faz de la tierra… se había olvidado de mi tan fácil, como el mundo lo había hecho ya con anterioridad, tal parecía que mi existencia tenía como objetivo pasar siempre inadvertida por las personas que yo llegué alguna vez a amar. Pero ya todo eso quedó atrás, esas experiencias humanas han forjado al ser vacío y miserable que soy ahora, donde solo conozco el odio, el rencor y el olvido… nadie tenía derecho a recriminarme mis acciones cuando nunca antes nadie se había preocupado por mi, aun así no puedo sacar a Jacob de mi congelado corazón, al único que a pesar de todo me demostró que la calidez si existe… sería incapaz de dañarlo aunque en el fondo se que lo terminaré haciendo, había abrazado de lleno al ser oscuro que sería para siempre… matar a mis padres no fue nada doloroso, al contrario, fue un deleite escuchar sus suplicas, paladeaba su miedo, su terror al verme convertida en un demonio… solo siendo un enemigo temible, ellos habían recordado que algún día tuvieron una hija que suplicó en algún momento de su vida por una mirada, unas palabras cálidas… por unas migajas de amor… ahora si el mundo se había acordado que existía Lena Wang… habiéndome convertido en una amenaza conseguía la atención de aquellos que algún día desee me enseñaran las bondades de la vida, ahora era demasiado tarde, quemaba sus rostros distorsionados por el terror mientras escuchaba la sinfonía maravillosa de sus gritos desfallecidos… disfrutaba enormemente ser lo que era ahora, reconocer que a partir de este momento sería libre de odiar a cuanto ser se atravesara en mi camino… de matar a todo aquel que alguna vez intentó hacerme daño con el pensamiento, ya no me importaba que tan justo o injusto era odiar a Bella Swan, desde mi perspectiva era completamente válido eliminar a aquella que me arrebató lo único bueno y puro que llegó fugazmente a mi vida… si el único sentimiento que habita dentro de mi corazón eran el odio y el rencor, bien sacaría provecho de ellos, los viviría en su máximo esplendor para abrazar con mas fuerza este nuevo ser en el que la vida me había convertido.

Pero una vez estuvimos en el claro donde, según Aro, se llevaría aquello que era de su predilección, vi a Jacob y nuevamente me dejé llevar por los recuerdos… vi a Bella y recordé que debía eliminarla… lo deseaba más allá de la misión que se me había impuesto… vi a los hijos de ambos y supe que ellos me regalarían la paz que quizás algo dentro de mi ser necesitaba… y mientras me quedaba de pie esperando mi muerte, viendo como Bella intenta proteger a Jacob una y otra vez, juego mi última carta con Irina, la cual en su intento de matar a Jacob, confundo su mente y atraviesa en su lugar a Bella… no me importaba el medio, sino el resultado… había protegido a Jacob y ahora podía desaparecer en paz. Cerré los ojos y esperé a que sucediera… después fuego, agonía y desesperanza, ¿paraíso?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿realmente existe?, no, el mundo también se había olvidado enseñarme que es esa anhelada paz que incluso ahora en mi muerte desconozco, pero estaba esa única sonrisa que Jake me regaló en este páramo oscuro y frío, llenando mi ser de una extraña calidez que desee inútilmente pudiera ser eterna. Silencio, oscuridad… nada.

**JPOV**

Bella murió ese día en mis brazos con una sonrisa… tonta Bella, ¿que no se da cuenta que sin ella mi vida carece de sentido?, ¿de que me servia vivir si ella me faltaba?, ¿¡porque tenía que ser tan impulsiva?… tan entregada... grité su nombre tantas veces que no logro recordar el momento justo que me decidí a guardar silencio, tampoco se si fue por falta de aire o porque una voz muy queda me repetía que había dos personas más a las cuales debía prestar mi atención… Aidan y Ann estaban llorando y se sentían culpables por la muerte de su madre… con uno de mis brazos los jalé hacia mi pecho y lloraron junto conmigo lo que sentí fue una eternidad. No quería separarme del cuerpo de Bella, pero su voz me repetía una y otra vez que lo primero eran nuestros hijos, que ellos debían ser mi prioridad… giré mi rostro hacia un costado y la vi de pie sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Aidan, las mejillas de Ann… así que sin detenerme a observar a los Cullen, que de poder hacerlo estarían llorando, o al resto de los vampiros que se habían unido a nuestra causa y a mis propios amigos, me puse de pie y tomé el cuerpo sin vida de Bella entre mis brazos mientras me alejaba de este lugar con mis hijos a mi lado. Durante días esperé a que una especie de milagro se llevara a cabo, que como aquella vez que me salvó de una muerte segura, resurgiría de entre las cenizas y continuaríamos con nuestros planes de vivir juntos al lado de nuestros hijos… pero nada sucedió, la herida continuaba abierta sin dar señas de querer cerrar, y aunque bien podría pasarme una eternidad aquí al lado del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que amaba, me decidí hacerle caso a mi padre y a mis amigos que me repetían que esto era enfermo, que tenía que darle a Bella el lugar de descanso que ella merecía… que mis hijos más que nunca me necesitaban, así que después de estar encerrado a cuatro paredes con Bella, sin atreverme a alejarme de su lado esperando por aquel milagro, ni siquiera para darme un baño o afeitarme la barba que comenzaba a teñir de negro mi rostro, le di un beso en los labios a Bella y me alejé de este cuarto mientras Rachel, Kim y Sue entraban para vestir a Bella con algunas prendas que Alice había llevado hacía unas horas.

Por la vampira rubia supimos el plan de Bella de proteger a nuestros hijos y a Jullien, lo cual en realidad no me sorprendió en lo más mínimo, al contrario, era común en Bella pensar en todos los demás menos en ella misma… y esa debía ser mi meta de ahora en adelante, vivir por nuestros hijos… para que en sus rostros se dibujara aquella sonrisa que Bella procuró defender pasara lo que pasara, y aun cuando me haría a la idea de que ella jamás regresaría a mi lado, en cada lugar donde se posaba mi mirada juraba que ella ahí estaba, presente en cada evento que acontecía en mi vida.

Pero fue justo después de que me saliera del baño y me pusiera unas ropas viejas de color negro que no me gustaba usar cuando escuché la voz de Rachel llamarme horrorizada, y seguido de cerca por mis hijos entramos a la habitación para presenciar aquel milagro que durante días esperé sucediera… la herida de Bella comenzaba a cerrar. Sin pensarlo la tomé entre mis brazos y corrí lo más rápido que pude a casa de los Cullen y sin detenerme a tocar la puerta, la abrí de una patada bajando presurosa Alice y Esme, las cuales al ver que la herida estaba casi cerrada me dirigieron a donde estaba Carlisle, el cual me pidió que la colocara sobre uno de los sillones de su estudio y comenzó a tomarle sus signos vitales, los cuales se ser los de una persona muerta, comenzaban a hacerse escuchar dentro de la habitación y supe que si quería que Bella se recuperara por completo necesitaría la única sangre que era compatible con su organismo, la mía, así que con una de mis uñas hice un corte sobre mi muñeca y la puse sobre sus labios esperando por un movimiento… no me di cuenta cuando los Cullen nos rodearon, incluso Edward estaba presente y atento a cualquier cambio en Bella la cual después de unos segundos comenzó a abrir su boca para después beber ávidamente la sangre que le regalaba.

-eso es cielo, así… bebe, bebe más

No me importaba si me dejaba completamente seco, si eso es lo que ella necesitaba para vivir se lo daría todo sin reservas, pero una vez más se detuvo antes que mi cuerpo se quedara sin una gota de sangre, aunque el sol finalmente salió cuando la vi abrir los ojos por primera vez en días… ese recuerdo lo tengo borroso en mi memoria, solo se que la tomé entre mis brazos, y sin importarme que sus labios estaban completamente batidos de la sangre que bañaba su boca, la besé lo que sentí fue una eternidad que ambos nos habíamos ganado… era mía y finalmente había regresado a mi lado. Carlisle asegura que el veneno había sido el responsable de este milagroso renacer a la vida, al parecer el veneno de los vampiros que habita el organismo de Bella, se había unido a su cuerpo a nivel celular… no escuché bien su sermón, mis sentidos estaban enfocados en cada gesto, en cada sonrisa, en cada caricia… Bella y mis hijos eran mi vida, mi todo, y así sería siempre.

**BPOV**

Estuve muerta, eso lo sabía porque de otra manera no se habría abierto ese abismo oscuro bajo mis pies… me había jalado hacia él y al cabo de unos días me dejó libre… condición que ningún ser vivo posee, así que tenía que sentirme dichosa, había experimentado la muerte mortal en todo su esplendor y regresaba a la vida con renovadas energías, con más ansias de amar a Jacob y ser amada por el… por nuestros hijos, los cuales una vez hubo terminado Carlisle de hablar, entraron corriendo al estudio y se refugiaron en mis brazos y les susurré lo mucho que los amaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza, sus mejillas, su cabello hasta que entrada la noche se quedaron dormidos en mis brazos, no se quisieron alejar de mi lado por miedo a que volviera a desaparecer, lo cual no entraba dentro de mis planes a largo plazo, lo vivido había sido suficiente para mis próximas 5 vidas, ansiaba una vida tranquila, pero para cerrar este capitulo tan oscuro de mi existencia debía saber que había sucedido con los Volturi, con Lena…

-al parecer Aidan manipuló la memoria de los Volturi restantes y confundió sus recuerdos, para ellos nosotros no existimos-dijo Carlisle mientras acariciaba la mano de Esme

-Lena murió ese día… Ann se encargó de ella, así que no debes tener miedo-susurró Edward mientras colocaba una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tanya, la cual se le veía miserable y abatida… es verdad Irina había sido asesinada por mi hija… así que quizás era lo más prudente alejarnos de este lugar, quizás dentro de algunos años podamos ver esto como un mal recuerdo…

-entiendo… aun así siento pena por ella, me parece que sufría demasiado, me habría gustado hacer algo por Lena-no pude evitar el sentir un golpe en mi pecho al pensar en ella, me dolía saber que pude haber hecho algo por Lena y no lo hice

-calma cielo, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, ahora es tiempo de ir a casa, todos deben de estar muy preocupados y ansiosos por nosotros

Asentí y le pasé a nuestros hijos, sonreí y dirigí mi vista hacia Rosalie a la cual no había tenido tiempo de darle las gracias.

-me habría gustado proteger a tus hijos, pero parece que esos pequeños son tan impulsivos como la madre-susurró Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras arrullaba a mi hermano medio dormido y medio despierto

-pues yo disfruté bastante la experiencia jajaja-típico en Emmet ver la gracia donde nadie más la veía, aun así reí junto con el… se sentía bien después de tanta tragedia

-muchas gracias a los dos por todo… a todos, pero a ustedes en especial-sin poder evitarlo me abalancé sobre Rose y le di un fuerte abrazo, necesitaba que supiera que era sincera y en respuesta ella colocó una de sus manos sobre mi espalda, sin palabras me decía de nada

-creo que es hora de despedirnos de este pequeño ¿verdad?-le fue imposible a Alice ocultar su tristeza, pero no solo era ella, el resto de los Cullen se mostraban abatidos al tiempo que Rosalie colocaba a Jullien entre mis brazos, le sonreí mientras alejaba de su rostro uno de sus rizos, sus ojos azules se clavaron sobre los míos con curiosidad para después adornar su rostro con una sonrisa, dejándome ver como algunos de sus dientes adornaban sus encías enrojecidas e hinchadas

-espero nos permitas dejarnos verlo de vez en cuando Bella-musitó Carlisle mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Jullien, el cual con una de sus manos intentó alcanzar su rostro, acortándole la distancia mientra rozaba su nariz con la suya… Jullien rió y nosotros con el

-no-la mirada de todos se posó sobre la mía, ninguno daba crédito a lo que yo había dicho, incluso Jake se detuvo en seco en el marco de la puerta y me observó completamente incrédulo-no hará falta, lo verán todos los días, lo cuidarán y le hablarán una y otra vez de mi, de Charlie, de Renée…-clavé mis ojos sobre los de Jullien y acaricié con mi nariz sus mejillas, sus párpados… sus labios-Jullien Elijah Swan Cullen

-¿¡que dices?, ¿estás segura de esto Bella?, es una decisión seria-sonreí al escuchar la queja de Jake, esperaba que el fuera el primero en protestar, pero más que nunca estaba segura de mi decisión, no es que estuviera abandonando a mi hermano, sólo estaba entregándolo a la familia a la que pertenecía, era como si desde el principio el estuviese destinado a formar parte de la familia Cullen

-estoy completamente segura de esto…-levanté la mirada y observé los ojos incrédulos de todos y cada uno de los Cullen-lo veré constantemente para que no se olvide de mi, espero que no haya problema

-¡por supuesto que no Bella!, te aseguro que lo cuidaremos y protegeremos para siempre-Rosalie estaba extasiada con la noticia, y enseguida tomó a Jullien entre sus brazos y lo elevó por los aires todos los Cullen la rodearon mientras le hacían mimos a mi hermano, por detrás sentí como un brazo de Jake rodeaba mi cintura, giré mi rostro y lo vi a un lado mío mientras sostenía con el otro brazo a nuestros hijos y me sonrió

-vámonos a casa-recargué mi rostro en su hombro y nos dimos la media vuelta… de pronto sentí que no sería correcto interrumpir una escena que era privada, demasiado familiar para ser mancillada con nuestra presencia

Antes de adentrarnos en el bosque escuchamos los pasos ágiles de alguien detrás de nosotros, y no necesité darme la media vuelta para saber de quien se trataba…

-Edward, ¿qué sucede?-tampoco necesitaba girar mi rostro para saber que se le veía triste… miserable y a la vez inmensamente feliz, una combinación de emociones bastante extraña

-me adelanto a la casa… Aidan y Ann necesitan estar en su cama ahora, no tardes-sonreí mientras Jake besaba mis labios… entrelace mis manos en su cabello recordándome sus caricias que tendríamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos… un año, diez… 20… 50

Una vez solos en la oscuridad del bosque me di la media vuelta para ver la figura marmórea que estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia de mi.

-no tenías que haberlo hecho-sabía que se refería a Jullien y a mi decisión de haberlo dejado con ellos-siempre haces todo para que los demás sean felices, pero ¿tu eres feliz con esta decisión?, es importante para mi saberlo-no importaban las circunstancias, el en cada palabra era romántico, entregado… incluso sacrificado y valiente, así que bajé la mirada hacia el suelo que pisaba y sonreí… a veces Edward podía ser muy deslumbrante

-soy feliz con mi decisión, Jullien nació para ser un Cullen, lo supe desde el principio, es imposible no ver el lazo que existe entre el y Rose… ella es feliz así y eso es suficiente para mi… también te da una razón para vivir, no permitiré que desaparezcas… sólo espero que algún día podamos vernos como buenos amigos, finalmente he entendido que por el momento eso es imposible-silencio… levanté al mirada y lo vi sonriente, segundos después unas pisadas livianas se escucharon detrás de el y apareció Tanya, su eterna compañera que daría todo por el… se aventaría al más espantoso infierno con tan de protegerlo de si mismo y su sentido autodestructivo… finalmente podía darme la vuelta y saber que pasara lo que pasara el estaría a salvo

-adiós Edward

Jamás miré hacia atrás y no tuve ganas de hacerlo, me sentía bien conmigo misma, con cada una de las decisiones que me llevaron a recorrer este camino incierto pero excitante… un camino que solo recorrería al lado de Jacob y mis hijos, los cuales pese su cansancio me esperaban despiertos junto con todos mis amigos... mi familia. Contamos la historia de mi "renacimiento a la vida" como yo lo llamo una y otra vez hasta que todos se cansaron de escucharla y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormí plácidamente sin preguntas, ni voces ni pesadillas extrañas e incómodas… finalmente descubrí que la felicidad se alcanza al mismo tiempo que se construye, y la mía era exquisita y única… jamás intercambiaría mi lugar con el de otra persona aun cuando tuviera que vivir una y otra vez el dolor que he experimentado desde que llegué a Forks, si este era el resultado bien valía la pena todas las lágrimas derramadas.

Meses después nos enteramos del paradero de Sam, estaba en un poblado bastante pequeño en Canadá, no venía a la Push para evitar los malos recuerdos pero procuraba mantenerse en contacto con nosotros… había dejado de transformarse para envejecer al lado de Emily, la cual jamás pudo concebir un hijo aunque lo intentaron, los médicos no se explicaban el motivo de la aparente esterilidad de ambos, ya que sus análisis mostraban que todo estaba en orden, pero nosotros intuíamos la respuesta, parecía que después de todo la muerte de Leah había afectado demasiado la imprimación de Sam, quizás más de lo que el se permitía expresarle a Emily, la cual si bien conocía la causa, era feliz ignorándola por completo. Rachel y Paul por otro lado tuvieron un saludable varón al cual llamaron Bo… su piel era mucho más clara que la de sus padres, al parecer Bo se parecía a su abuela Sarah, Jacob repetía una y otra vez que era la viva imagen de su madre. Jared y Kim fueron bendecidos con la llegada de Elliot sólo unas semanas después del nacimiento de Bo. Elliot definitivamente era la viva imagen de su madre… había heredado la belleza única y sin igual de Kim, la cual se casó con Jared justamente un año después del nacimiento de su primer y único hijo. Ni Jake ni yo pudimos tener más hijos después de Aidan y Ann, al parecer el veneno me había dejado estéril después del nacimiento de mis hijos, pero no me importaba mucho… tenía todo lo que jamás desee y sin lo cual no podría vivir… mis hijos eran dos criaturas maravillosas que llenaban nuestras vidas de una bien merecida felicidad.

Paulatinamente nos enterábamos de los avances de Jullien. Alice, Rosalie y ocasionalmente Edward, nos enviaban fotos de el en Alaska revolcándose en la nieve, o de Jullien corriendo a los brazos de Rosalie mientras Emmet, disfrazado de una bestia feroz, lo perseguía por toda la casa… y lo que mas disfrutaba eran los videos, escucharle decir sus primeras palabras, las cuales irónicamente habían sido Leah y lee lee… si bien me preocupé, sabía que llegado el momento, los Cullen y yo haríamos algo al respecto… ya no pensaba angustiarme por asuntos que aun no se habían presentado. Tenía pensado vivir la vida paso a paso… disfrutar cada minúsculo detalle que la conformaba y en cada mail y visita afirmaba mi teoría de que tomé la mejor decisión al dejar a Jullien con los Cullen, el había llegado a sus vidas para brindarles la felicidad de la que habían sido privadas muchos años atrás… nadie mejor que ellos merecían esa dicha.

Los años pasaban y con ellos me percataba que mi cuerpo seguía siendo como el de cualquier muchacha de 19 años… mis hijos maduraron físicamente al cabo de 10 años y podíamos hacerlos pasar por nuestros hermanos… Jake y yo nos dispusimos a dejar la Push después de 5 años, queríamos viajar los 4 y conocer Roma, Grecia, Japón… había muchos lugares por recorrer y lo que era mejor, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Jamás nos vimos en la necesidad de usar la tarjeta que Alice nos regalo, aunque ella en cada mail me pedía una y otra vez que lo hiciera… era tan feliz que creí que en cualquier momento me despertaría de este sueño tan maravilloso que vivía segundo a segundo, afortunadamente eso jamás sucedió y mi felicidad se extendió junto con mi familia hacia la eternidad.

Jullien con el paso del tiempo aprendió nuestra historia y decidió para beneplácito de Rosalie, quedarse como un humano… cumplidos los 20 años se casó con la hija menor de Paul y Rachel a la que llamaron Sarah y juntos tuvieron una pequeña a la cual llamaron Lillian en honor a Rosalie, la cual desde entonces se le vio con frecuencia en la Push, lugar donde Jullien y Sarah decidieron vivir el resto de sus días.

-¿eres feliz?-preguntó Jake mientras dejábamos un ramo de flores en la tumba de Jullien y Sarah

-¿por qué no habría de serlo?, te tengo a ti a nuestros hijos aunque cada uno ya hizo su vida-Ann y yo éramos tan parecidas físicamente que podíamos pasar por hermanas gemelas, cuando cumplió 18 años de edad conoció a un híbrido Nahuel del cual se enamoró perdidamente, y con el cual procreó una niña a la cual llamaron Piré, en honor a la mama de este, Nahuel aseguraba que su hija era tan hermosa como su madre… se unieron al clan de los Cullen y viven con ellos desde entonces, Aidan por otro lado se casó años después con una de las hermanas de Nahuel… parecía que mis hijos querían que todo quedara en familia… 3 años después de su unión nació Charlie Black… y como yo, mis hijos no habían envejecido desde entonces-por supuesto que soy feliz anciano-reí mientras me echaba a correr por el bosque, pero como siempre sucedía, el me atrapaba antes que pudiese escapar de sus garras

-eso dolió Bells… eres tan anciana como yo, ¿recuerdas?, ambos tenemos 110 años, y ni una arruga tenemos-me carcajeé ante su comentario, la realidad era que ambos si éramos unos ancianos atrapados en el cuerpo de dos jóvenes de no más de 20 años… y así sería lo que durara para siempre

-te amo tanto Jake-susurré mientras besaba sus labios

-y yo a ti… mas que a mi vida

Y rodeados por las tumbas de nuestros amigos y familiares en la Push donde todo dio inicio, nos besamos mientras permanecíamos recostados en el suelo frío de esta playa nublada de Forks.

**Notas de la autora**

**Ok, les debia la explicacion de Lena y finalmente la pude incluir en el fic... es un personaje triste, aband****onado y solo que no ha tenido a nadie mas que a si misma... por lo cual, si bien no justifica sus innumerables errores si se entienden, una persona que ha estado asi de sola no puede ser sino fria y cruel... y mas si no tuvo al lado a alguien que la orientara. Disfrute bastante escribirla. Lo de Bella tiene logica desde mi punto de vista obvio... una muerte mortal y un renacimiento inmortal, ¿porque?, el veneno que esta en su organismo no le permitira morir jamás. Espero que no se me haya pasado explicar a detalle alguno de los personajes y nuevamente GRACIAS por su apoyo y sus reviews. No mencionare a mis incondicionales pero ellas saben quienes son... GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, y espero que mi siguiente fic AURORA POLARIS lo reciban con esta misma emocion**

**Besos y abrazos siempre¡**


End file.
